El Legado de los Clanes
by savitarsurffer
Summary: Descender de un clan de gran alcance es algo que pone presión. Pero cuando uno desciende de dos clanes de gran alcance las cosas entonces se vuelven mas complicadas. Naruto viene de los Senju por parte de padre y de los Uzumaki por parte de madre ¿Cómo va el mundo aceptar un heredero de tan gran alcance?
1. Chapter 1

**Una de mis nuevas historias caballeros y damas. Una historia que espero que en realidad sirva para satisfacer a todos los que me siguen y esperan leer las historias que escribo en realidad**

 **En esta historia nos encontramos con la pregunta que muchos se hace ¿Qué pasa si? ¿Qué pasa si Naruto es criado por Tsunade? Esto es lo que plantea esta historia. El cambio de un Naruto por asi decirlo con necesidad de llamar la atención a un Naruto con orgullo y con deseo de satisfacer el legado que han dejado sus padres en sus espaldas**

 **Esta historia tiene al igual que su historia hermana de el Kami de Tshinobi con la idea de clanes vasallos. Una idea en verdad que se me dio por el escrito de otro fic que creo que se llamaba el Rise del Skulk. Creo no me acuerdo muy bien. Ademas de ser personajes OC ellos tendrán una fuerte influencia en el carácter de moldeo de Naruto. Nada de un ideal por la paz sino un ideal de la familia y asegurar que siempre es la familia los que perduran**

 **Hay grandes cosas que hacer notar. Una es la crueldad. En esta historia las acciones tienen repercusiones. Ejemplo es Danzo roba el ojo de Shisui. No voy a decir exactamente lo que pasara pero solo dejar claro que Danzo no va a salir muy bien parado después de esta tonta decisión en realidad. No es por nada pero si yo soy el Sandaime y me entero de que mi mayor rival político tiene dicho ojo yo tengo seguro de que se lo arranco por la fuerza**

 **Otro aspecto a notar es que Naruto tiene una línea de sangre en esta historia. Pero no es la típica línea de sangre. No voy a decir mucho mas pero no es por nada nada que ver con los dojutsu ni con elementos como el Mokuton eso quiero dejar de hacerlo**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en ninguno de los sentidos ni otros personajes de manga o anime**

* * *

 **La Decision que lo Cambio Todo**

 **-Konoha no Sato. 19 de octubre-**

Nueve días habían pasado ya desde el incidente del Kyubi habia tenido lugar en Konoha. Habian sido nueve días desde que la mas poderosa de las aldeas ninjas se habia visto golpeada por una de las nueve fuerzas de la naturaleza misma y sin embargo la aldea se mantenía en pie y seguía en juego a pesar de los daños causados a ellos por la mas poderosa criatura viviente. Sin embargo los daños habían sido considerables y habían abarcado mucho mas de lo que se podía ver a simple vista

La residencia de primera línea del lado este de Konoha habia sido completamente destruida. La gran muralla de mas de ochenta metros de altura equipada con los mejores sellos para evitar las infiltraciones y cualquier cosa por el estilo habían sucumbido a la fuerza de el Biju mas poderoso de todos. Y ahora se estaba en medio del proceso de restaurar no solo la muralla sino también las viviendas de la primera línea. Habia sido un milagro de la misma naturaleza que el Kyubi no habia querido adentrarse mas en la aldea

Kyubi. Un ser de poderes inmensos. Un ser capaz de destruir todo lo que se topa en su camino. El habia enfrentado el poder de los otros Biju a lo largo de toda su vida como ninja de esta aldea y sin embargo lo que habia sentido en ese dia estaba muy por encima de lo que nunca se habia encontrado en toda su vida. Nunca quería volver a hacer frente a ese poder de destrucción en su vida ya que no solo lo habia dejado exhausto sino ademas habia sentido una desesperación como nunca antes ya que jamás se habia imaginado un enfrentamiento así

El ninja que pensaba para si mismo en todo lo que habia ocurrido era Hiruzen Sarutobi. Era un hombre mayor de cincuenta años. Un hombre de gran poder. Incluso a su edad el era visto como uno de los mayores lideres militares de todo el mundo o también conocido con el titulo de Kage. Su fuerza era tal que podía demoler fuerzas enemigas como una tormenta que pasaba por sus enemigos sin despeinarse en lo mas minimo. Pero cuando estuvo al frente del Kyubi el jamás habia sentido nunca antes tanta desesperación y lo peor de todo es que sabia que el Biju no estaba actuando como normalmente haría

Habria que ser idiota para pensar que un Biju solo era un animal o criatura de violencia. Era una existencia que habia existido durante mas de dos mil años. Solo habia habido vagas referencias al Kyubi por medio de confrontamientos que habría entre ciertos grupos de gran cantidad de personas y el Biju. Y sin embargo nadie nunca habia visto actuar a Biju como una bestia herratica como esa misma noche. Le habia hecho pensar de inmediato a Hiruzen que habia juego sucio en todo el asunto y no se habia fiado de nada ni de nadie

El sabia la historia de los Biju despues de todo. Ser el heredero del clan Sarutobi lo dejo a ser enseñado por su padre el gran Sasuke Sarutobi que los Biju eran existencias de un poder y capacidad mayor del que nunca nadie podría encontrarse. Su padre habia sido uno de los pocos ninjas que se habia enfrentado a los Biju cuando eran libres y el hombre solo podía decir que eran de miedo. Solo el mas débil de los nueve era ya una bestia aterradora asique el noveno de los Biju por supuesto seria aun mas aterrador que cualquier otra criatura conocida

Pero ademas tenia otro motivo por el cual el sabia de la historia de los Biju y sus formas de hacer las cosas: El habia sido alumno de Hashirama Senju y Tobirama Senju. Ambos eran grandes lideres. Grandes personas que habían sido lo mejor del pueblo en su momento salvo por determinadas circunstancias en lo que se refería a cada uno de ellos y que los hacia diferentes y a la vez mas importantes que nada

Los hermanos Senju habían sido junto con otro gran ninja llamado Madara Uchiha los reyes de la era de los reinos combatientes. Uno de los hermanos tenia el poder de controlar el propio bosque y la materia viva en si mientras que el otro tenia conocimientos y habilidades sin igual. Eran de lo mas aterrador a enfrentarse y ambos descendían de un clan cuya antigüedad era de las mas largas como se suponía que descendían de la misma persona que trajo el poder del chakra a los humanos

Desgraciadamente ambos hermanos eran diferentes como la noche y el dia. Donde Hashirama era un hombre con una gran cantidad de buena voluntad y pensando lo mejor de la humanidad Tobirama habia sido muy diferente en realidad. Habia sido un joven único que pensaba que era mejor estar preparado ante cualquier posible solución negativa contra el mundo entero. De los dos hermanos Hashirama podía haber sido apodado el Dios de Ninja de su época pero fue Tobirama el que en verdad ocupo el puesto como Un Kage en la aldea ya que fue el quien creo su estructura

Tobirama, su maestro. El hombre que dio su vida por el. Y el hombre que le dio a entender un secreto de tan suma importancia que podría ser potencialmente responsable de grandes cosas tanto para Konoha como para el mundo entero. El habia protegido el secreto de su maestro con todas las fuerzas que tenia. Y el haría lo indispensable para asegurarse de que su secreto no fuera conocido por el mundo entero. Pero habia un defecto. Una falla o problema al que enfrentarse en este momento que podía hacer perder todo el tiempo que que habia dedicado a proteger el legado de su maestro

Y ese algo era un bebe pequeño que tenia en sus manos. Un niño de cabellos rojos y puntiagudos como su padre mientras que el color del pelo pertenecía a su madre. Tenia en sus mejillas esas marcas como de zorro y tenia unos ojos tan azules como el propio mar. Este niño era Naruto Uzumaki, o Namikaze si ibas por el apellido de su padre o Senju si ibas por el apellido de su bisabuelo en realidad. Francamente el niño tenia un pedigrí por el que muchos matarían ya que era el legado de un ninja mas respetado y temido de lo que nadie mas se podría imaginar

Y es por ese mismo motivo que Hiruzen estaba teniendo dudas de que hacer. El tenia un profundo miedo en las decisiones que tomar. Se habia retirado como Hokage y dejado que Minato se hiciera cargo esperando poder tener un tiempo con su amado nieto y su bella esposa. Y su esposa habia muerto no hace ni una semana por las manos de un hombre enmascarado. Habia sido una cosa que aprendió de Minato o mas concretamente uno de sus kage bunshin ya que el líder que era pareció llegar fácilmente a conclusiones de lo que significaría su muerte en el panorama de Konoha como nación y lo que seria el destino de la aldea en cuestión

 **-10 de Octubre. Zona de Combate de Konoha no Sato-**

Hiruzen nunca habia sentido tanta desesperación en su vida en realidad ¿Cómo podía su maestro Hashirama haber hecho frente a esta criatura al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaba contra Madara Uchiha? Francamente esto era una de esas pruebas innegables de que su sensei y maestro Hashirama habia sido una persona hecha de una pasta muy diferente de lo que el o cualquier otro ninja podía decir. Tambien explicaba considerablemente porque despues de aquella batalla su sensei habia dedicado mas su vida en un sentido de buscar la paz que estar en contacto conflicto

Es decir. Estaba en frente de un jodido monstruo. Una criatura capaz de arrasar con ellos de mil maneras diferentes. Y el lo habia enfrentado sin ninguna duda y ganado. Pero supongo que para alguien tan suave como era su sensei que no quería tener que hacer frente a todos los males de la vida ninja es comprensible que en vez de tener la fuerza para seguir adelante el se habia rendido a la sensación de la desesperación despues de haberse enfrentado a este maldito monstruo. Era francamente una cosa aterradora y lo peor de toda esta situación es que no le veian ningun final

´´Por Kami si estas escuchando en algún momento mis plegarias. Danos a mi y mis hombres las fuerzas para poder enfrentarse a este ser y salir de esta situación. No tengo deseo alguno mas de ver morir a mas de mis hombres por las manos de esta bestia``. Esperaba sinceramente que su ruego fuera escuchado porque estaba empezando a quedarse sin chakra. Esto de ser y hacerse viejo era una verdadera mala noticia porque el que era el ninja mas temido de su tiempo ahora se veía mas que nada como un anciano débil

Y fue en ese momento que Kyubi desapareció de la vista. Los ninjas cerraron los ojos y los abrieron esperando que todo esto era solo una ilusión y ya esta pero cuando vieron toda la destrucción se dieron cuenta en realidad de que nunca fue una ilusión sino fue una masacre completa y total en realidad lo cual solo consiguió a mas y mas de los ninjas ahí presentes estar abatidos porque pensaban que esto se podría haber evitado de cualquier manera. Pero en la mente de Hiruzen ya estaba corriendo a toda prisa preguntándose que demonios habia pasado durante el sellado

´´Los hombres y mujeres que habeis luchado en este dia. Llorad mas tarde. No sabemos que ha sido del Kyubi y a menos que tengamos la total seguridad de que se ha ido no quiero que bajemos la guardia``. Hiruzen sabia que muchos de sus ninjas estaban ahora mismo a punto de ser derribados contra el suelo y llorar pero no podía permitirlo ¿y si resulta que el Kyubi solo se habia ido por un momento para luego volver? Lo mejor era estar en guardia para asegurarse de que la amenaza en realidad habia pasado

Mas de uno de los ninjas quisieron no levantarse. Mas de uno no quiso dejar los restos y cuerpos de sus camaradas y amigos. Pero sabían que no tenian ninguna otra opción en realidad ¿y si Kyubi solo estaba jugando a un juego de escondite con ellos? ¿Y si el Biju estaba preparándose para caer con furia e ira sobre el pueblo en su momento menos esperado? No iban a permitirlo por nada en el mundo. No iban a dejar que las muertes de sus amigos y compañeros sean en vano por relajarse en el momento menos necesario en realidad por lo que se iban a preparar y rastrear la zona hasta encontrar a dicho Biju

Hiruzen vio la nueva resolución en sus hombres. Los verdaderamente fuertes y que seguían la ley de la hoja a la perfeccion. Eso es lo que eran estos valientes que se levantaban a pesar de estar doloridos y destrozados a causa de las perdidas de sus amigos. Ellos eran los ninjas de Konoha que el pondría su vida a juego por ellos y que confiaría sin ninguna duda en realidad por lo que se preparo para ponerse en marcha de inmediato para realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva del Biju

Fue solo unos minutos mas tarde que se encontró con una barrera de protección en una zona. Reconoceria esa barrera en cualquier parte ya que estaba siendo empleada por medio de las cadenas de chakra de Kushina Uzumaki y pudo ver allí a lo lejos al Biju mas poderoso atado y controlado. Era solo una suerte en realidad que no muchos podrían entender lo que estaba pasando en realidad pero el sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando allí a lo lejos y es que el Kyubi iba a volver a ser sellado y si podía decir una apuesta sobre quien seria el buque ese seria el joven niño de Kushina y Minato

´´Me alegro de ver que se encuentras bastante bien Hiruzen-sama. Solo dios podría haber imaginado lo que seria del pueblo en caso de usted no estar entre los supervivientes``. Hiruzen se dio cuenta de la presencia de Minato o Yondaime Hokage. Pero la forma en la que hablaba no era omo si estuviera en realidad allí lo cual llevo a darse cuenta en realidad de que la persona que tenia delante no era Minato

´´Eres un Kage Bunshin. Y si tuviera que adivinar estas aquí para decirme que es lo que ha pasado en esta noche de locos ¿no?``. Hiruzen estaba pensando como un loco lo que estaba pasando aquí en esta situación en realidad. Un clon de Minato solo podía significar que estaba aquí para asegurarse de transmitirle información de vital importancia. Eso es lo que le gustaba a Hiruzen de Minato y es que pensaba tantos pasos por delante antes de que nada tuviera lugar. Pero la mirada triste de Minato no era una cosa que le gustaba al viejo Hokage

´´Si. Me temo que no contamos con un simple imprevisto esta noche y el Kyubi termino suelto para pagar sobre nuestra aldea. Pero lo que mas lamento de informarle Hiruzen-sama es que es que no pude evitar que su esposa Biwako fuera asesinada``. La tristeza en el tono y forma de hablar de Minato llevo a Hiruzen a sentirse mal. El pobre muchacho delante suya siempre habia sido una de esas personas que se responsabilizaba de todo lo que pasaba considerándose culpable a si mismo siempre que fallaba en los planes o cuando el no cumplia con las expectativas de los demás

´´¿Cómo murió mi mujer?``. Hiruzen quería saber que es lo que le habia pasado a su bella esposa pero sentía como habia una cosa que el no contaba en realidad y la mirada de Minato era mas que suficiente para decirle que en realidad habia un pequeño detalle con el que el no habia contada por nada en el mundo. Y la forma en que menciono su muerte, refiriéndose a ser asesinada solo hacia que fuera mas influyente que habia habido un tercero responsable de la situación en Konoha

´´El parto fue bien (tan bien como puede ir un parto con una mujer Uzumaki) y Naruto nació perfectamente sano. Pero por desgracia un tercero intervino. Se hizo llamar a si mismo Madara Uchiha pero dudo mucho que ese hombre fuera Madara en realidad ya que creo que podría decir entre la diferencia de poder de un ninja de Rango S a uno de Rango A``. La ira en el tono de voz de Minato solo hizo darse cuenta a Hiruzen de lo mucho que habia afectado esa noche al hombre rubio pero teniendo en cuenta que su hijo podría haber muerto el Sandaime estaba por dejarlo pasar en realidad

´´Un tercero dices ¿hay algo que nos puedas decir en cuanto a el? ¿Cualquier dato o detalle de suma importancia en cuanto a su posible identificación?``. Iba a cazar a este hombre. Lo iba a cazar y lo iba a matar con sus propias manos de darse la oportunidad por haberle arrebatado el amor de su vida. Hiruzen no era de los de entregarse así de fácilmente a emociones peligrosas como la ira o la rabia pero en este caso era una excepción teniendo en cuenta lo que le habia costado a el forma de lo mas valioso de este mundo y se aseguraría de que ese alguien pagase

´´El tercero en cuestión se cubria con un manto oscuro. Pero podía decir sin ninguna duda de que era un Uchiha. Un Uchiha con solo un ojo disponible. Tambien podía sentir de el rastros de chakra Mokuton como los del campo de entrenamiento cero. Sea quien sea esta persona es un posible agente mejorado``. Fue decir estas palabras y de inmediato la atención de Hiruzen se centro en el tema. Los mejorados eran despues de todo una serie de personas que estaban terminantemente prohibidos en Konoha debido a sus acciones hace unos años guiados bajo la intención estúpida de dominación

Ya ves su alumno Orochimaru habia diseñado un nuevo plan de creación de prótesis mediante el uso de chakra Mokuton. Habia sido solo gracias a Tsunade y sus conocimientos médicos en realidad que esto habia sido posible. Y algunos de los que fueron operados con estos medios llegaron a tener el chakra Mokuton (no tan fuerte como Hashirama pero aun así eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta). Por desgracia este poder se les fue a la cabeza y trataron de tomar el control de la aldea. Fueron Kushina y Minato los que les pusieron final en realidad antes de que hicieran un gran caos

Despues de aquel incidente y muy a pesar de los pensamientos de su alumno Orochimaru cerro los experimentos y prohibió el acceso a células del Shodaime a cualquier persona que pudiera tener el mas minimo pensamiento acerca de estas células. Sabia que su antiguo compañero Danzo tenia un fuerte interes en ellas pero no lo dejaría tener acceso a ellas. El riesgo no valia la pena tanto como muchos podrían llegar a pensar

´´Además usaba un Ninjutsu espacio temporal que se basaba en hacerse intangible. No es que fuera un ninja por si mismo de gran poder y habilidad. Mas bien lo veo como si su poder y fuerza venia en su mayoría de este extraño jutsu``. El clon de Minato solo pudo pasar a explicar como funcionaba dicho jutsu y el propio Sandaime Hokage estuvo de acuerdo con el que quien quiera que fuese ese ninja en realidad no era una verdadera amenaza sin ese jutsu. Tendria que investigar o pedirle a Jiraiya medios para conseguir de cualquier manera como neutralizarlo

´´¿Cuáles son tus planes Minato?``. Minato miro por un momento al Sandaime. No lo miro como un joven a un hombre que habia idolatrado sino como un Hokage a otro Hokage en realidad. Una parte de el se sentía orgulloso por haber visto a este niño crecer como persona y crecer dia tras dia mas fuerte hasta llegar a donde estaba ahora aunque sentía una profunda pena por lo que tuvo que hacer como un ninja bajo su mando (despues de todo la masacre de Iwa ninjas aunque se lo merecieran nadie debía hacerlo en ese numero) pero aun así lo habia hecho

´´No voy a sobrevivir Hiruzen-sama. Solo hay una forma de detener a este Biju y no es por medio de sellos medio funcionales. Voy a dar mi vida a cambio de sellar al Kyubi en mi hijo. Kushina puede estar en contra de esto pero tengo mis razones detrás de todo esto para tomar esta serie de decisiones``. Minato miro triste tal vez pero también miraba serio y fuerte. Fue un orgullo para Hiruzen de ver. Pero el no quería que alguien joven diera su vida cuando alguien mayor y que habia vivido tanto como el podría hacerlo en su lugar

´´Minato no es necesario. Bajad la barrera. Puedo realizar yo mismo el sellado y sellar al Kyubi mientras que tu vives con Naruto y lo ayudas a crecer en un joven fuerte y poderoso. Además ¿Qué motivos de gran importancia podrían implicar tus acciones?``. Era una seria duda en cuanto a lo que pasaba en realidad y Hiruzen no quería que el joven delante tirase su vida si no habia necesidad de ello. Pero la mirada de Minato fue lo bastante poderosa como para darse cuenta de que no habia forma de cambiar la opinión de dicho joven

´´Hiruzen-sama. Me alegro de que usted este tan interesado en mi vida y que la preserve pero hay que entender que si no tomo yo estas acciones Kyubi no podrá ser sellado. El sello a emplear implica dar mi fuerza de vida para crear el sello. Aunque usted es poderoso usted no es tan joven por lo que el sello no seria tan eficaz con usted como lo seria conmigo``. Era una de las cosas que mas importaba en realidad. El sello a emplear implicaría esto y significaría que para sellar al Kyubi el no solo estaría dando la vida sino el sellado implicaría su fuerza de vida y la de Kushina. De esa manera también podrían seguir protegiendo a su hijo

´´Tambien hay un motivo: soy joven. No quiero quitarme meritos pero yo soy un Hokage nacido de la guerra no templado en el gobierno pacifico. Si en verdad hay uno que debe guiar a Konoha por este camino mientras que poco a poco ayudando a crear un nuevo Hokage ese es usted Hiruzen-sama``. Eso era en la mente de Minato una cosa fija. Como un Hokage experimentado en el gobierno el podía contar con Hiruzen para asegurarse de que la recuperación de Konoha se conseguía de manera eficiente y sin ninguna duda. Era en realidad el otro motivo detrás de no querer que Hiruzen diera su vida

Hiruzen no le gustaba lo que su sucesor estaba dándole a entender pero el lo entendía perfectamente en realidad. El solo estaba interesado en el porvenir de Konoha y el bienestar de su propio hijo y podía entender muy bien lo que estaba pensando y pasando por su cabeza despues de todo. No es por nada pero el pensaba que era mejor que un sello de vida fuera hecho por una vida joven que por una persona mayor. Esto decía mucho de la mente de Minato y lo lejos que habia llegado a pensar y razonar todo lo que tenia que hacerse aunque no le gustase en lo mas minimo

´´¿Qué hay que hacer con Naruto? Crecera solo. Crecera sin nadie para protegerlo y cuidarlo si tu y Kushina no estais presentes en su dia a dia``. La mención de su hijo solo consiguió al joven Hokage mas blando. Como un ninja habia cometido algunos actos únicos de gran dolor y destrucción como habia sido la destrucción de los ejércitos de Iwa. Francamente tenia pesadillas de esos actos en cuestión y habia días en los que se cuestionaba si el podría redimirse de sus pecados por muy duros y dolorosos que fueran sus actos

Sabia que su hijo era esa posibilidad. El era despues de todo su hijo. El único regalo que podía haber ayudado a traer a este mundo en compañía de la única mujer que podía en verdad decir que amaba. Sabia muy bien que habia habido muchas personas interesadas en el pero solo Kushina lo habia amado como el la habia amado en realidad y esperaba de verdad que ella le pudiera perdonar por no ser capaz de estar junto con su hijo mientras crecia algo que de hacerse esto no podría ser de manera directa

´´Dejo a tu disposición y decisión acerca de la crianza de Naruto. Pero no soy tan tonto e ingenuo como para confiar en la población civil. Han tomado siempre demasiadas decisiones que van mas interesadas a su beneficio que el del resto de la aldea. Protegelo de todas las maneras necesarias que puedas emplear Hiruzen ya que el es mi legado junto con el de Kushina``. Minato solo podía sonreir pensando en el niño actuando como Kushina pero era un error de pensar que solo actuaria de esa manera. Despues de todo el era también su hijo

Despues de esas ultimas palabras el Kage Bunshin se deshizo y la barrera cayo. No le costo mucho llegar a donde estaba el joven Uzumaki llorando. Tenia el cabello rojo como su madre pero los pelos de la misma forma que su padre. Tenia su cara mas parecida a su padre que en forma de corazón como su madre aunque poseía los ojos azules de su padre prácticamente podía decir que el niño tenia la hiper actividad de su madre por como se mantenía en todo momento rugiendo a la noche. Cuando miro a los cadáveres de ambos padres solo se dio cuenta de sus miradas llenas de resolución. El solo sabia que incluso en la muerte protegerían a su hijo

 **-Konoha no Sato. 19 de Octubre-**

Hiruzen salió de su recuerdo solo de pensar en sus buenos amigos que habían dejado este mundo para adentrarse en el mundo de la muerte y velar por su hijo desde el mas alla. Si habia unas personas que harian eso por su hijo esos serian seguramente ellos. Habian sido capaces de hacer lo imposible y siempre habían logrado imponerse a pesar de todas las posibilidades en su contra. Con eso en mente en realidad Hiruzen solo podía pensar en como proteger al joven niño que en ese momento dormía

Su mirada a la aldea era una de incertidumbre ya que sabia que ellos no serian las personas mas justas para el niño. Habia que entender que eran seres humanos y necesitaban culpar a alguien de todo lo malo que habia pasado ese dia cuando el Biju habia atacado. Ellos nunca estarían dispuestos a aceptar la palabra del Sandaime en cualquier otra cosa y por mucho que al anciano le gustaría pensar lo mejor de la aldea el no era un tonto y simple que pensaba lo mejor de los demás. Despues de todo el habia llevado a este pueblo durante tanto tiempo

Tambien pensando en esta situación solo podía pensar en el consejo de la aldea. Habian tratado de ir por encima de el nada mas terminar el ataque del Kyubi pensando que ninguno de los Hokages habían sobrevivido y el habia disfrutado de las miradas de todos los miembros cuando el se presento en la sala del consejo. Los clanes estaban contentos de el estar vivo salvo por el Uchiha mientras que los ancianos consejeros y los civiles no lo habían sido tanto en realidad

 **-Konoha no Sato. 11 De Octubre. Sala del consejo de Konoha-**

Un solo dia habia pasado desde el ataque del Kyubi y los miembros del consejo ya se habían reunido. Normalmente Hiruzen estaría admirando su trabajo y rapidez para reunirse en este tipo de situación caotica pero no era tan tonto como para pensar que estaban aquí reunidos únicamente solo para discutir la mejor manera de dirigir a Konoha tras este ataque brutal sino que el conocía muy bien a los miembros del consejo y sabia que ellos eran en realidad un grupo que en ocasiones podía ser codicioso

Lo que hacia peor la situación era que se trataba de una reunión únicamente entre los asesores shinobi y los miembros de la rama civil del consejo. No se necesitaba ser una persona muy inteligente para saber y ver que estaban confabulados con cualquier tipo de plan o estrategia. El grupo en cuestión siempre habia sido de una alianza a la hora de tratar de imponerse sobre los clanes ninja en cualquier caso o de imponerse a los ideales del Yondaime Hokage. Pero el dia de hoy eso no iba a seguir haciéndose

Los miembros del consejo por parte civil eran cuatro personas: Ashira Keita, Kurogane Kuriu, Amaribu Yuto y Kagome Kurome. Eran los cuatro miembros mas importantes de la organización de Konoha y tenian una considerable cantidad de negocios con los nobles de Hi no Kuni. En pocas palabras eran las voces de los miembros de la realeza en Konoha que estaban interesados en tener un control en Konoha (no es que sirviera de mucho como cada vez que lo quería el Hokage los podía cortar en corto a todos ellos y dejarlos sin ningun poder

El primero de ellos era Ashira Keita. Era un hombre conocido por su codicia. Tenia innumerables cantidades de negocios con todo el grupo de nobles de Hi no Kuni. Practicamente el era la conexión mas fuerte de los nobles en Konoha y habia tratado durante innumerables tiempos de tener una influencia en el sector ninja aunque por desgracia habia sido cortado en innumerables números de veces. Los ninjas no querían a ningun civil meterse en los asuntos de ninja y no ayudaba en verdad que habia tratado de meterse en asuntos como la biblioteca ninja y las tiendas de armas. Obviamente nadie quería este tipo de personas en esos negocios

Kurogane Kuriu era la directora y principal jefa de las empresas de transporte de recursos de Hi no Kuni y eso la habia convertido en una figura muy empleada por los nobles. Estas conexiones la habían llevado a unirse con ellos mediante no solo el conseguir transportados sus recursos sino servir como un medio de transporte de ciertas materias de lugares fuera de Hi no Kuni (lease como esclavas sexuales y otras cosas) habia sido una brutal enemiga de cierto destacamento ninja a causa de sus turbios negocios y en verdad ella misma celebraba la muerte de Kushina Uzumaki ya que como una de las nobles de Hi no Kuni así como Kunoichi ella tenia un gran peso en Hi no Kuni

Amaribu Yuto era un hombre que habia invertido poderosas cantidades de capital en los negocios no ninjas de Hi no Kuni y habia formado un grupo propio lleno de la peor escoria de Hi no Kuni co el objetivo de asegurarse de que estos negocios rindieran como el quería. Era muy conectado a los nobles debido a proveerlos de ciertos materiales únicos (drogas) y era un principal defensor de ideales contra los ninjas. Era miembro del consejo no solo por sus conexiones con los nobles sino por ser el principal negociador en temas de negocios aunque normalmente hacia tratos por la espalda con intenciones de salir mas beneficiado

Kagome Kurome era la única miembro del consejo civil que se podía considerar en realidad a favor de la aldea. Representaba a la formacion de fieles religiosos de la aldea y ella tenia un completo control de los santuarios no solo de Konoha sino Hi no Kuni. Aunque los empleaba no solo como un lugar donde confesarse y pedir ayuda a los dioses sino ademas de crear una potente red de espionaje que servia tanto para ayudar como hacer daño tanto a civiles como a ninjas

Pero los que en verdad se podía decir que movían los hilos detrás de muchas de las decisiones de los miembros del consejo y de las manipulaciones de los nobles eran los consejeros shinobi. Basicamente eran tres ninjas retirados que se dedicaban a dar consejo (mas como poner sobre la mesa sus ideales para tratar de quitar poder al Hokage) acerca de las tres materias que dominaban en realidad en lo referente a sus anteriores cargos. Danzo Shimura se refería a la defensa y protección de Konoha, Koharu Utatane se refería a los asuntos de exterior y Mitokado Homura se refería a la política de interior. Cada uno de estos ancianos tenia diferente forma de pensar y hacer las cosas

Shimura Danzo del antiguo clan Shimura era un hombre obsesionado con el control. Para el cualquier cosa que se salía de las normas establecidas por el mismo era una amenaza para Konoha. Tenia un fuerte desprecio por el clan Uchiha debido al gran poder que podían tener pero del que no hacían apenas uso a menos que fuera en sus limitaciones y sus caprichos. En su opinión un ninja era una herramienta a ser usada por los que estaban en la cima y despreciaba a Hiruzen Sarutobi a causa de que ocupaba la posicion de Hokage

Homura Mitokado fue un joven de familia civil que llamo la atención de Tobirama Senju y fue llevado por el segundo Hokage con la intención de fomentar su crecimiento como ninja y llevarlo a su máximo potencial. Era un estratega de primer orden pero con los años habia crecido obsesionado con el control de Konoha ya que en su opinión veía muchas opciones fuera de control como habia sido la habilidad de Kushina Uzumaki y su gran control sobre la economía de Konoha y Hi no Kuni a causa de las cientos de empresas que habían sido creadas por el Uzumaki desde la creación de Konoha

Koharu Utatane era una experta del engaño. Ella habia sido traída a la vida ninja por Tobirama cuando la vio maniobrar y crear un escenario de engaño solo para conseguir un cargamento de fruta cuando ella vivía en las calles. Tenia una mentalidad militarista y habia sido fuertemente apoyada en los métodos de Tobirama de tácticas del engaño. Era una mujer que creía en que para poder gobernar Konoha sobre el resto de Hi no Kuni habia que tener a todos engañados con la creencia de que ellos estaban por debajo de los nobles. Tenia una fuerte aversión a Kushina Uzumaki debido a la joven Uzumaki haber sido responsable de muchas acciones que habían rebajado a los nobles y ganado poder e influencia a los Uzumaki

Cuando Hiruzen abrió la puerta de la sala del consejo y vio a estos dos grupos reunidos y a punto de empezar a tener una conversación el desato su ira y su intención asesina dejando a todo el mundo en la sala petrificada. La concejala Kagome tenia una sonrisa en su rostro por la presencia de Hiruzen. Despues de todo ella podía querer tener el control de la información pero era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que con Hiruzen se podía trabajar mientras que con Danzo era o trabajaba para el o era eliminada de su lugar

´´Vaya. Queridos concejales de Konoha ¿Cómo es que se esta celebrando una reunión sin haberme informado a mi y a los jefes de clan?``. La intención asesina de Hiruzen se centro sobre Danzo que estaba cada vez mas palido y asustado. Su plan era posicionarse como Hokage tras esto pero si Hiruzen estaba vivo y habia descubierto de esto entonces el no tenia la mas minima oportunidad. No ayudaba que el no despertaba simpatía por parte de los comandantes de fuerza militar y los jefes de clan (quizás tenia que ver con el factor de que siempre estaba tratando de tener su propio camino hecho a través de todo)

´´Hiruzen. Pensamos que caíste en combate. No hemos sabido nada de ti desde que empezaron las maniobras de recuperación``. Homura trato de ocultar el error que habían cometido pero fue solo empeorando la situación y no ayudo cuando Hiruzen solo hizo de centrarse en el y dejando su propia ira ahora centrarse en su antiguo compañero de equipo que estaba sudando lleno de miedo y temor

´´Ya veo. Dejame ponerlo de primera y única forma. Mientras que vosotros tres no estabais enfrentándoos al Kyubi yo estaba al frente de las tropas mientras trataba de evitar el avance del Biju en nuestra aldea. Asique preferiría sino teneis ninguna palabra acerca de donde estaba. No erais quien para tratar de formar una reunión y mucho menos sin avisar a los jefes de clan``. El claro disgusto de Hiruzen era suficiente para poner a todos los presentes previos de la reunión en aviso sabiendo que ahora estaban en peligro ya que Hiruzen estaba mirando mas bien dispuesto a quitarlos de en medio

Cuando Hiruzen se sento y poco a poco llegaron los jefes de clan todo el mundo pudo decir sin ninguna duda de que el era el poder de Konoha. Tanto politicamante como militarmente. Solo Fugaku Uchiha miraba a Hiruzen sin respeto pero el hombre habia bajado la mirada tras Hiruzen tenerlo fijado durante unos minutos. Era obvio que el líder del clan Uchiha no era feliz con Hiruzen seguir con vida pero nadie iba a ser lo bastante estúpido como para desafiar al Sandaime Hokage y mucho menos sabiendo que este mismo Hokage se habia enfrentado al Biju

´´Bien lo primero es lo primero. Quiero un informe de las bajas Shikaku. Luego quiero detalles de los daños de la infraestructura. Y quiero dejar claro que si veo el mas minimo detalle de haber sido sobrevalorado yo podría tomarlo muy a mal``. No iba a dejar que las ambiciones de los diferentes concejales se llevaran el mas minimo de ventaja ni que tratara de sobreexponer una situación para su ventaja. Despues de todo alguno de ellos podían tratar de aprovechar la destrucción de Konoha para llenarse los bolsillos

´´Problemático. Una tercera parte de nuestra fuerza total militar sin contar con los genin esta paralizada. Disponemos de por lo menos de esa tercera parte que un sesenta por ciento han muerto ya sea por los ataques del Biju o a causa de haber sido golpeados por el chakra del Biju. El restante cuarenta por ciento esta herido y tendrá que pasar una larga temporada sin formar y sin misiones``. Solo habia necesitado un dia para saber todo esto pero cuando dejas a un Nara para poner orden en el caos se puede garantizar cien por cien de que se conseguirá el trabajo hecho (era eso o quedarse sin dormir)

´´Desafortunadamente la primera línea de zona del oeste ha sido completamente borrada de la faz de la tierra. Sobre unos seiscientos aldeanos ha muerto. Puestos de negocios de la zona así como las viviendas de la zona han sido completamente destruidas. Como si eso no fuera bastante los restos del chakra del Biju se mantienen en la zona haciendo inhabitable por lo menos unos veinte años``. El comandante ANBU Ryu se habia encargado de hacer un análisis de la situación en realidad como los civiles solo habrían indicado que necesitarían tiempo y en verdad tiempo era de lo que no tenian

´´Ya veo. Debo decir en verdad que los daños son menores de lo que me temia tanto en nuestros militares como en la infraestructura de Konoha``. Eso era una cosa que en verdad tenia que agradecer al cielo ya que solo podía imaginarse todo el daño que se podría haber producido en Konoha de no ser por la rápida intervención de los ninjas o del propio Yondaime. Sin embargo los habia que no estaban felices de lo que habia pasado en Konoha por nada en el mundo mas que nada por el daño que representaba para ellos

´´Mis disculpas sandaime-sama pero ¿esta usted escuchándose a si mismo? Una tercera parte de nuestra fuerza militar esta completamente fuera de combate mientras que por otro lado una primera línea de nuestra aldea se ha visto afectada por completo ¿Cómo puede ser que no sea tanto como usted temia?``. Ashira Keita sentía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en mal lugar al Sandaime Hokage. Esto era la política despues de todo y aunque el también lo sentía por los habitantes que habían muerto si el Sandaime lo dejaba tal como esta entonces el se beneficiaria

Mas de uno en la sala quería golpearse la cara con la mano y decirle al idiota del político que era mas tonto que una estrella de mar. Todos los ninjas sabían del poder de un Biju. Diablos algunos de ellos habían visto la destrucción causada por los jinchurikis sin tener completo control de la bestia y esto era no solo la bestia de nueve colas que era la mas poderosa de todas pero estaba libre y sin controlar ¿Cómo podía este tonto civil no darse cuenta de que en realidad habían salido mejor de lo esperado?

Hiruzen solo sentía que la mente se quería ir y darle un buen toque de atención a ese tonto civil ¿en serio era tan estúpido? Pero bueno hay que recordar que estos civiles estaban muy bien protegidos y no se habrían dado cuenta en realidad del verdadero daño posible a sentir en la aldea si la bestia habia decidido de lanzarse en un ataque. Tendria que asegurarse de que la gente empiece a aprender que la situación actual en la que estaban no era nada mas y nada menos que una situación de suerte porque el sabia lo que habría pasado si una de las bombas de la bestia hubiera caído en Konoha

´´Keita-san. No voy a cuestionar porque se ha puesto de esa manera pero déjeme responder a su comportamiento totalmente fuera de lugar explicándole mis motivos para creer que esta destrucción y caos no es nada comparado con lo que podría haber sido en realidad si el Biju hubiera decidido descargar su poder sobre la aldea``. El tono de Hiruzen hizo a Keita tragar de miedo. Era un motivo mas para su odio a los ninjas en realidad ¿Qué derechos tenian ellos a tener semejante poder a su alcance? Eso no estaba bien en la mente de Keita

´´Un Biju o Bestia de cola es una manifestación del ckahra en su mas forma destructiva. Cada uno de los Nueve Biju comanda un poder o fuerza de la destrucción debido a la presencia de su chakra y son mas que capaces de destruir y dañar de manera irreparable todo lo que se posa en sus miradas``. Esas palabras estaban ganadose cada vez mas el terror en las mentes de los civiles ya que no podían imaginarse bestias con semejante poder y capacidad de destrucción. Era fuera de lo posible en sus mentes que existiera algo tan aterrador

´´Y este Biju que hoy hemos presenciado es el mas fuerte y poderoso de los nueve: El Kyubi. Su chakra y poder es tan alto que puede causar liberaciones bruscas de energia que alteran el clima, que producen terremotos, que hacen caer en las peores ilusiones. Su control del viento y el fuego es tan alto que puede reducir todo a cenizas en kilómetros a la redonda. Y tiene un poder de concentrar la energia de tal forma que podría haber destruido toda Konoha de solo un disparo``. Eso era aterrador. Y era el motivo detrás de Hiruzen pensar que los daños no eran para tanto teniendo en cuenta que el Biju no habia hecho ninguna de esas cosas

´´¿Entiendes ahora por que no creo que haya tantas bajas o tanta destrucción? Simplemente hemos sentido su presencia. No hemos visto su capacidad destructiva en realidad ni hemos sentido el poder de su chakra. Es como si alguien lo hubiera traido aquí a propósito y tratara de ordenarle atacar. Podemos dar gracias a dios y cualquier existencia superior que el Kyubi era lo bastante poderoso como para no ser ordenado así como así``. Las palabras de Hiruzen asustaron a los civiles pero trajeron la calma a la habitación por darse cuenta de que su líder ya habia pensado en lo que era la situación actual

Pero cuando las palabras de Hiruzen se hubieron metido muy profundo en cada uno de los miembros de la sesión todos estaban haciéndose la pregunta ¿Quién habia traido al Kyubi? Bueno Danzo estaba mirando con su ojo a la vista un tanto entrecerrado por darse cuenta de lo que su viejo camarada habia hecho ya que habia atraído la atención de todo el mundo en las palabras que el habia dicho y ahora el podía ver a los jefes de los clanes cuestionándose que es lo que habia pasado

´´Sandaime-sama ¿estais tratando de decir de cualquier manera que alguien ha causado este ataque?``. Shikaku solo podía ver el dolor de cabeza que vendría de todo esto pero si lo que el Sandaime decía era cierto entonces tenian que temer por un posible nuevo atacante o cualquier cosa por el estilo. No era una idea que le gustase y que en verdad le quitaba mucha de la intención de dormir ¿un agente externo que habia tratado de causar la destrucción de Konoha por medio del Kyubi? Perdona si su mente estaba pensando a mil por hora acerca de esa posible amenaza

´´Me temo que es así Shikaku. Un agente externo ha sido responsable de este ataque contra nuestra aldea. Los muertos. La gente que ha sido asesinada el dia de hoy. Tantos civiles como ninjas han fallecido por culpa de un agente externo que al parecer tenia un problema con Konoha``. Fue Hiruzen terminar de hablar y de inmediato la sala se lleno de rugidos de las diferentes personas de la sala exigiendo saber que es lo que habia pasado exactamente. Afortunadamente Hiruzen mantuvo la calma ya que podía entender sus motivos de ira o miedo

Los civiles temblaban ante el poder expuesto por este supuesto tercero ya que podía volver a Konoha una vez mas pero con un Biju diferente. Por otro lado estaba el factor de los ancianos. Danzo estaba viendo que Hiruzen estaba lanzando a los miembros del consejo ante este posible amenaza externa y no le gustaba ya que esto podía salpicarle mas tarde que temprano (despues de todo si se descubria de muchos de los trapicheos que el tenia con agente externos de Konoha se podría llegar a sospechar de el ser responsable del ataque). Francamente todo era mala noticia porque podía traer malos resultados para Konoha y los jefes de los clanes estaban en verdad nerviosos

´´Pero el único hombre que se ha sabido que ha dominado al Kyubi ha sido Madara Uchiha Hiruzen ¿Qué es lo que insinuas?``. Danzo sonrio por dentro ya que esta era la perfecta oportunidad para colocar de mala manera a los Uchiha. Sin embargo tan pronto como las palabras de Danzo salieron de su boca el propio Hiruzen ya estaba preparado para responder a lo que el habia dicho en realidad y no parecía nada feliz

´´¿Y alguno sabe como era esto posible? No nos equivoquemos. El atacante era un Uchiha. Un Kage Bunshin de Minato fue el que me explico toda la situación en lo que se refería al ataque y el que me aviso del tercero que causo la muerte de mi esposa y de los diferentes ANBU. Pero seria tonto de mi sospechar de los Uchiha de nuestra aldea teniendo en cuenta que todos estaban en el distrito Uchiha``. Hiruzen miro con desprecio claro a Danzo. Lo odiaba porque el hombre desde que Kakashi habia vuelto de aquella misión con el ojo de su amigo fallecido se habia pensado que podían sustituir a los Uchiha y trasplantar los ojos a shinobis de la localidad

´´Le agradezco sus palabras Hiruzen-sama. Y le confio que estoy plenamente de acuerdo con sus palabras. Todos los integrantes del cuerpo militar Uchiha y de la fuerza ninja Uchiha se encontraban en el complejo. Ninguno faltaba mas alla de los que están en misiones y se podrá saber si algunos de ellos han sido responsables por medio de una mente sondeo por parte del clan Yamanaka``. Fugaku no iba a dejar que el nombre del clan Uchiha fuera manchado. El puede haber despreciado la regla del Sandaime pero no iba a morder la mano de alguien que estaba tratando de proteger a su clan de convertirse en un chivo expiatorio

Danzo no era contento por esto. No esperaba a Hiruzen ponerse de lado del clan Uchiha pero claro el no esperaría nada menos de una persona tan blanda y débil en comparación de un líder tan digno como el era (un poco lleno de ego también). Y aunque podía extender rumores por Konoha (seamos sinceros en la guerra la información te la puedes encontrar ya sea verdadera o falsa y la población civil es fácil de engañar) pero una mirada de Hiruzen y el sabia que el sospecharía de el muy a su disgusto

´´Sin embargo esto no quita que hay por ahí fuera un ninja del clan Uchiha con un fuerte rencor contra la aldea que ha tenido la habilidad suficiente como para llegar a controlar un Biju. Esta es una situación de lo mas molesta``. Shikaku estaba en verdad cuestionándose que podía haber movido a Hiruzen a decirde inmediato acerca de este posible agente externo a todo el consejo. No era su modus operandi y eso lo llevo a darse cuenta de que muy posiblemente habia un jinchuriki en Konoha y el tenia la intención de proteger al niño en cuestión

´´Si. Estoy de acuerdo contigo Shikaku. Ahora la situación es mas bien problemática. Pero este agente externo ya no podrá acercarse así como así a la aldea. Ni podrá tratar de actuar como un ayudante externo para un clan que este en una mala situación (aquí Hiruzen miro a Fugaku y Danzo debido a las intenciones que habia tenido Danzo de hacer parias a los Uchiha). Ahora si este agente externo se acerca a la aldea todos sabremos que esperar y no podrá moverse por libre``. Las palabras del anciano Hokage fueron tomadas por todos los presentes muy en serio dándose cuenta de los verdaderos motivos por parte de Hiruzen para decirles acerca

´´Ahora tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme por lo que espero en realidad que me disculpéis. No quiero ninguna nueva reunión tener lugar sin mi permiso. Podria llegar a ser molesto y teniendo en cuenta que todavía se están contabilizando los cadáveres de la zona oeste dios solo sabe si alguien podría desaparecer``. Con la amenaza de Hiruzen hecha lo mas seguro es que ninguno tendría el atrevimiento de hacer nada mas por libre como podría haber sido la intención de Danzo

Mientras que Hiruzen se iba Danzo tenia planes e intenciones. Era obvio que un nuevo jinchuriki se habia hecho y si tenia que apostar por ello ese seria el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. El podría haber exigido de su presencia al Sandaime pero haber exigido al Hokage cuando estaba en plena situación de líder despiadado y que no perdona ninguna a los presentes quizás no era la mejor idea. Sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenia que hacerse con el heredero Uzumaki. Era un arma que el podría moldear en un guerrero de grandes capacidades que podría afectar al desempecho de Konoha de ahora en adealnte

 **-Konoha no Sato. 19 de Octubre-**

Hiruzen estaba mirando al pequeño paquete de cabellos rojos en sus brazos mientras pensaba en la ultima semana. El habia sido increíblemente molesto en estos días con Danzo porque el hombre habia tratado de llegar hasta Naruto. No se hacia ilusiones el sabia que tendría que decir acerca del niño al resto del consejo y estaba durante un tiempo plantendose como hacerlo en realidad. Pero hace tres días le habia llegado una información de vital importancia en realidad que podría significar el cambio de vida del joven Uzumaki

´´Hay que decir pequeño niño que eres mas de lo que nadie se podría haber esperado. Solo espero que los planes que tengo en mente lleguen a buen puerto. Estoy plenamente seguro de que llegaras muy bien a convertirte en alguien de gran alcance``. La diferencia entre si sus planes se hacia realidad y sus planes se iban a la mierda eran considerables y tenia intención de que salieran perfectamente bien porque la infancia de este pequeño niño dependía totalmente de ello despues de todoy mucho mas con Danzo detrás de la espalda constantemente

´´Sandaime-sama. Tsenju Tsunade esta aquí presente y dice que tiene una reunión urgente contigo para atender``. El secretario era una mujer mayor que habia sido amiga de su esposa Biwako. Obviamente ella estaba muy cabreada con el Kyubi porque seguía pensando que Kyubi habia matado a su amiga sin embargo Hiruzen le habia ocultado que el jinchuriki del Kyubi actual era Naruto. Habia estado viendo a lo largo de estos días como el odio del pueblo al Kyubi habia llegado y francamente estaba preocupado por el futuro del niño en caso de saberse de el ser jinchuriki del Kyubi

Fue tras decir estas palabras que Tsunade Senju entro por las puertas de su oficina. Era una mujer de treinta y ocho años con cabello de color rubio y ojos de color miel. Tenia un cuerpo de escándalo y vestia con unos pantalones ninjas de color negro ceñidos con una camiseta de tirantes de color gris con por encima una chaqueta de color verde con detrás el Kanji de apuesta. Por ultimo llevaba unas botas de tacon ninja negras. Ella demostraba poder y fuerza y eso que ella no estaba al cien por cien como se podría haber esperado de ella ya que entre estar en la carretera y su fobia a la sangre ella estaba limitada

Junto con Tsunade habia una joven de cabellos negros lisos con piel blanca y ojos negros. Vestia un kimono de color azul oscuro sujeto con un obi blanco. Tambien llevaba unas sandalias ninja de color negro. Con ella iba un cerdo muy limpio con un colgante de perlas. Se trataba de Shizune Kato y Tonto. Shizune era la alumna de la propia Tsunade en las artes ninjas medico y de genjutsu y era una verdadera maestra de la medicina mientras que el cerdo era su mascota

´´Tsunade-chan ha sido un tiempo en verdad desde que he sabido de ti``. La parte principal de sus planes que implicaban en realdad la presencia de Tsunade ya se habia cumplido en realidad y eso era bueno en verdad. Pero ahora la tenia que convencer de quedarse en Konoha. El sabia que ella no tenia mucho amor por la aldea pero ella era la mayor esperanza de mantener protegido a Naruto de las garras de Danzo y todos los que podrían ponerse de su lado por la posesión del niño

´´Si Sarutobi-sensei. Han sido diez largos años desde la ultima vez que supe de ti y francamente no es que me he perdido mucho estar aquí pero si tu has pedido a tu convocatoria para encontrarme entonces debe haber sido algo de suma importancia en realidad por lo que empieza a hablar mono viejo``. Ella se habia perdido a su maestro en realidad pero no se habia perdido por nada en el mundo el pueblo. El mismo pueblo que se habia llevado consigo a su amante y a su hermano pequeño

´´Tsunade-sama tenga mejores modales. Lo lamento Sandaime-sama pero la presión y la prisa que su convocatoria nos dio por llegar lo antes posible a la aldea la han puesto un poco de los nervios``. Shizune entendía el motivo detrás de su maestra de no gustarle estar aquí pero habia al menos que ser un poco respetuosos con el Sandaime Hokage. Pero cuando vio al viejo hombre solo sonreir ante el comentario de Tsunade a el por viejo así como así como su comportamiento supo que el no se lo tenia en cuenta

´´No es necesario disculparse Shizune. Estoy completamente seguro de que Tsunade se comporta de esta manera con razones pero por desgracia toda esta situación en la que estamos requiere que nos dejemos de lado los comportamientos divertidos y nos pongamos a discutir de manera seria acerca de diferentes temas de gran importancia``. La forma en la que se expreso Hiruzen llamo la atención de ambas mujeres. Tsunade lo habia visto antes en ocasiones muy serio como cuando estaban en la guerra pero este momento era diferente

Hiruzen quería solucionar la situación en la que estaba de inmediato ya que despues de todo el niño que en tan pocos días habia llegado hasta su corazón estaba en peligro y riesgo en verdad y no iba a ponerlo en mayor peligro a menos que fuera necesario. En el lado positivo parecía que Tsunade se habia dado cuenta de la seriedad del momento porque habia dejado su mirada irritada y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener una mirada firme en su maestro de tanto tiempo

´´Tsunade. No voy a decirte que lo siento por hacerte venir a Konoha. Seria una mentira y aunque se que una persona podría mentir para conseguir lo que quiere en este caso necesito el cien por cien de tu colaboración si es que quiero en realidad de lograr un objetivo de gran importancia por lo que espero que escuches tranquilamente todo lo que tenga que decir``. Hiruzen esperaba en verdad que ella escuchara. Lamentaría mucho tener que disciplinar a su alumna en este momento porque su despacho estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio y odiaría tener que poner todo en su lugar una vez mas pero el lo haría de ser necesario en realidad para asegurarse de que ella escuchase

Tsunade se quedo en silencio por un momento. Ella podía captar sin ninguna dificultad la tensión del ambiente. Era obvio que su maestro la necesitaba en realidad y ella estaría mas que dispuesta a ayudarlo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que habia hecho por ella pero al mismo tiempo ella podía decir que el iba a pedir algo de gran importancia y peso y eso no le gustaba porque podía perfectamente pedirle algo de tan alta importancia que la dejaría sin ninguna opción en la materia

´´Te escucho Sarutobi-sensei. Pero espero que entiendas que en la situación en la que estamos en este momento yo no me siento lo mas minimo en comodo. Siento que sabes mas de la situación de lo que me quieres decir o dejar en claro y eso me suena un poco a una trampa mortal para mi``. Ella iba a aceptar escuchar a su maestro pero ella al menos iba a decir su opinión de las cosas pero en el lado positivo se dio cuenta de que su maestro en vez de haber puesto una mala cara en realidad estaba la mar de tranquilo en realidad como si hubiera podido deducir que esto iba a ser lo que iba a pasar en realidad

´´me alegra ver que incluso con todo este tiempo en la carretera tus sentidos ninja no han quedado embotados por nada y que aun puedes deducir fácilmente de las diferentes cosas que pasan. Pero a decir verdad esta es una situación de extrema urgencia y en la que dependo de ti por completo Tsunade``. El estaba contento de saber que al menjos la bebida no la habia dejado fuera del juego. Eso era bueno en realidad como un ninja como ella era muy importante que se mantenga en el juego de ser una kunoichi y una política. Era un asco pero era necesario

´´Si esperabas por nada en el mundo que me hubiera bajado el ritmo o algo por el estilo me temo que tengo que decirte que no es así sensei. Todo este tiempo en la carretera solo ha servido para hacer crecer y aumentar mis habilidades del engaño y de la teatralidad o de lo contrario no seria capaz de estafar a los idiotas de los prestamistas``. Ella solto al final de su comentario una risotada que fue recibido por un nervioso Hiruzen y una avergonzada Shizune que obviamente no lo veía de la misma manera en realidad

´´Por favor Tsunade-sama deje de hacer como si todas las veces que hemos huido de los prestamistas es porque usted ha conseguido engañarlos de cualquier manera. Me deja en una mala sensación en verdad y es mas bien una sensación desagradable el saber que mis habilidades ninja han caído en eso únicamente``. Shizune no pudo evitar decir en un tono plano que ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo con las formas de su maestra que estaba en ese momento rascándose la nuca por haber sido tomada en realidad por su maestro y alumna y darse cuenta de que no se tragaban su farol

´´No voy a negar que muchas de nuestras escapadas eran mas que nada por mi ser infantil pero es cierto. He aprendido a engañar de mejor manera en todo menos en los juegos de la suerte. No se porque pero chupa en todo ese y es francamente una cosa que me trae nada mas que dolor de cabeza el no poder engañar en el poker``. En serio ella estaba pensando que clase de Kunoichi era ella que era incapaz de engañar en un juego de poker

´´Te creo Tsunade. Creeme estoy muy seguro de que has mejorado tus habilidades de engaño con referencia a antes pero has de entender que el asunto que tenemos entre nuestras manos es de lo mas serio e importante. Solo puedo contar este asunto con los mas respetados de mis fuerzas y creeme en esos números solo tu y Jiraiya sois únicos``. El tono de seriedad de Hiruzen pareció traer a la tierra a la mujer Senju como ella sabia muy bien que rara vez su maestro era de este serio

´´¿Qué es este tema tan serio del que solo puedes confiar en mi sensei?``. Tsunade tenia un poco de miedo por la posible responsabilidad que su maestro quería cargar en ella pero cuando Hiruzen estaba a punto de decir a lo que se refería de pronto se escucho el llando de un determinado bebe. El llanto trajo de inmediato a todas las personas de la sala a la atención del joven Uzumaki que estaba llorando como pidiendo ya sea por la atención o por la alimentación a su persona

Cuando Tsunade vio el pequeño bebe de cabellos rojos y barbas en las mejillas no pudo evitar quedar cautivada. Era tan hermoso y tan perfecto que ella dudaba que alguien en realidad pudiera saber la suerte que tendrían por tener a dicho ser entre sus brazos. Ella se acerco al niño y lo cogió entre sus brazos acunandolo y haciéndole gestos cariñosos y animados tratando de llamar la atención a ella algo que no tardo mucho en pasar como el niño dejo de llorar y de inmediato se puso a gorgotear por la presencia de Tsunade y sus mimos continuos y gestos comicos

Shizune se acerco a su maestra para ver al pequeño niño que ella tenia entre sus brazos y de inmediato se derritió al niño pequeño que la miro divertida antes de tratar de llegar hasta ell y acariciar su cara como tratando de reconocerla. Ambas mujeres se quedaron fascinadas con el niño y estaban muy encantadas con el. El pequeño bebe solo sonrio ante las personas que lo estaban admirando antes de que pareció tener una vez mas sueño y empezó a cerrar sus ojos tratando de dormir una vez mas como si su intención de atraer la atención se habia satisfecho por el momento

Hiruzen miro contento como Tsunade estaba acunando al niño entre sus brazos y en verdad esto solo hacia que fuera mas sencillo de pedirle lo que estaba a punto de pedirle. Es obvio que la mujer habia quedado totalmente prendada del niño pequeño y eso por si solo era un punto mas que positivo para hacerse cargo del pequeño individuo. Además podía confiar en Tsunade y solo Tsunade para cuidar del niño pequeño ya que obviamente ya lo veía como alguien muy cercano a ella y dudaba que hubiera fuerza de la naturaleza que pudiera tener el poder bastante como para llegar hasta el niño

´´¿Quién es este pequeño individuo sensei? Es obvio que es un pequeñin lleno de fuerza y me gustaría saber de quien es para darle mi enhorabuena por semejante criatura linda``. Un poco de envidia estaba en Tsunade. Ella no podía tener hijos y semejante criatura linda la hacia increíblemente celosa de quien sea que hubiera tenido el regalo de traerlo al mundo. Era algo tan maravilloso y único en realidad que prácticamente estaba tentada a decir que se lo quedaba ella pero ella sabia que no estaba bien

´´Ese pequeño es en realidad el motivo por el que te he mandado llamar Tsunade. Es un niño muy valioso e importante y necesito de alguien de gran valor para ayudarme con el``. Las palabras de Hiruzen sabia que eran muy fuertes pero Hiruzen en realidad estaba esperando que teniendo en cuenta el ya fuerte lazo que existía entre tanto Tsunade y Shizune con el niño que ella en realidad estuviera mas dispuesto a aceptarlo como el suyo o al menos hacer el papel de abuela teniendo en cuenta que ella era lo mas cercano a el en realidad

´´¿Qué quieres decir sensei? ¿Qué tiene de tan alta importancia este niño que no puedes confiárselo a sus propios padres? ¿No me digas que los padres de este niño lo han abandonado en realidad?``. La simple idea de pensar en el niño haber sido abandonado por sus padres consiguió a Tsunade muy cerca de un ataque de ira que ella sabia podría significar la destrucción de todo lo que la rodeaba en realidad. Nunca perdonaría un padre que abandonaba a sus hijos. Para ella que era Uzumaki y Senju la familia significaba todo y ella jamás perdonaría a nadie abandonar a su descendiente

´´Este pequeño no ha sido abandonado por sus padres Tsunade. Recientemente hubo el ataque del Kyubi y sus padres fallecieron en dicho ataque protegiéndolo del propio Biju. No he podido encontrar ninguna solución antes que me permitiera hacer con el niño ya que en cuanto se sepa de su existencia lo mas seguro es que los grupos de poder de Konoha traten de hacerse con el. Solo podía confiar en ti cuidándolo en realidad``. La desesperación era una cosa que Tsunade nunca habia esperado escuchar en su maestro pero para el estar tan desesperado por proteger a ese niño ello tenia que decir mucho para ella

´´¿Quién es este niño Sensei? ¿Qué tan gran valor tiene este niño que piensas que todos los grupos políticos de Konoha van a tratar de hacerse y controlarlo en realidad?``. Seria un dia muy frio en el infierno que ella iba a consentir que de ninguna de las maneras que alguien se acerque a este niño. No lo permitiría por nada en el mundo y ella tomaria todas las posibilidades y mandaria al mismísimo infierno a cualquiera que tratara de acercarse al niño de cualquier manera

´´Este niño es el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki Tsunade. Es un niño que por solo eso es mas bien el futuro, la esperanza de Konoha. Pero su linaje oculta un secreto que no he dejado que nadie mas sabe``. La verdad de la procedencia del niño hizo que Tsunade en realidad casi tuviera un paro cardiaco ¿el heredero del trono de Uzu? Eso era mas información de la que a ella le gustaría pero si era verdad acerca del niño ser el heredero de Uzu no Kuni entonces podía entender la importancia del niño y como muchos podrían tratar de hacerse con el

´´Quieres que cuide del heredero del trono de Uzu. No me extraña sensei que no hayas confiado en nadie mas que en mi o en Jiraiya para cuidar de este niño. Pero es obvio porque quieres que cuide yo de el. Jiraiya no sabe de las cosas de los Uzumaki y ademas de eso el es un super pervertido``. El ultimo comentario de Tsunade salió mas que nada con una sonrisa pero el Sandaime no se molesto en ocultar la verdad de lo que su alumna habia dicho. El linaje de Naruto era demasido importante para dejarlo solo en manos de Jiraiya. Lo mas lógico es que los clanes de Uzu habrían estallado en una revuelta en ese caso

´´Ese no es el único secreto de Naruto. El tiene dos secretos mas de suma importancia. Dos secretos que lo pueden cambiar todo en el panorama de cómo se ven las cosas en realidad``. El nerviosismo de su maestro llamo la atención de Tsunade ya que ella nunca lo habia visto tan nervioso en su vida y la llego a preocupar considerablemente. Pero Hiruzen se trago su nerviosismo para poder hablar con Tsunade de manera directa y franca así como hacerle saber de la suma importancia de todo esto

´´Tsunade. Naruto es el jinchuriki del Kyubi al igual que tu abuela fue en su dia. Pero hay que entender que su mayor secreto es el linaje por parte de padre. Hay que decir que tu no eres la ultima Senju de linaje directo con el hijo del Rikudo``. Esas palabras sacaron cualquier posible respuestas inteligente de Tsunade. No es que fuera un secreto demasiado grande que el linaje de Tsunade se podía remontar hasta el hijo mas joven del Rikudo

´´Este niño es el bisnieto de Tobirama Senju, Nieto de Ragnio Namikaze, hijo de Minato Namikaze y de Kushina Uzumaki ¿entiendes ahora por que te digo que su linaje oculta un gran secreto?``. Las palabras finales de Hiruzen mandaron a Tsunade a desmayarse por no poder soportar el impacto de la noticia. Fue francamente muy superior

Ahora solo dependía de ella tomar la decisión que lo podría cambiar todo en realidad


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas. En primer lugar quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo, han declarado como favorita o han escrito acerca de esta historia. Eso llena de alegría mi corazón en realidad porque significa que mi trabajo es apreciado en realidad**

 **Con eso dicho vamos a pasar a las partes importantes de esta nota. Como muchos se preguntaran Naruto si va a tener un Genki Kenaki pero no va a ser el típico que vemos de los elementos. Va a ser mas bien único en realidad y lo va a hacer una verdadera bestia de destrucción. Pero eso no quiere decir que porque vaya a ser una gran bestia de destrucción que va a empezar asi de fuerte. Ira gradual y poco a poco. Por ejemplo el no será tan fuerte como Orochimaru (el mas débil de los enemigos que Naruto se ha enfrentado) nada mas salir de la academia pero si estará al nivel de ninjas fuertes y poderosos como Kakashi y Zabuza**

 **El Harem ya esta establecido. Esta historia va a tener cinco chicas como figuras femeninas que serán las que tengan la atención de Naruto. No pongo mas porque entonces seria una verdadera molestia. Quiero decir que si bien Naruto tiene el Kage Bunshin y puede hacer cientos de copias el estar con demasiadas chicas podría volverse muy complicado. No quiero eso por lo que solo cinco chicas y ya las tengo elegidas en realidad por lo que no se espere nadie de que haya una selección femenina ni nada por el estilo**

 **La historia no va a ser estricta Canon. Es decir que por ejemplo los primeros diez capítulos podrían ser del crecimiento de Naruto y de la presencia de Tsunade en Konoha junto con los vasallos de Uzu. Por ejemplo podría tener lugar el arco de Nami justo antes de los exámenes chunin en vez de tenerlos nada mas salir de la academia. Todo es posible en mi cabeza en realidad por lo que espero que la gente se muestre comprensiva con ese tema**

 **Ahora con respecto a los comentarios voy a responder lo que pueda:**

 **-Si Naruto se va a convertir en el objetivo de muchas hembras pero no solo por el aspecto. Ser el heredero de los clanes Senju y Uzumaki lo hace ver como el boleto de lotería perfecto. No solo extremadamente rico sino además con notorial e importante influencia. Las chicas desde civiles a Kunoichis van a verlo como un objetivo**

 **-Lo de las marcas de Naruto son mas bien sus marcas de bigotes pero en vez de ser de un color negro son como lo eran las de Tobirama en realidad**

 **-Criado por Tsunade y sus vasallos que piensan que Naruto tiene demasiado peso encima va a ser mas bien como que lo elevaran para estar por encima de todo lo demás. Ellos se preocupan inmensamente por Naruto pero es por esa misma preocupación que ellos van a ser muy duros durante su entrenamiento ninja**

 **-Los civiles van a ser uno de los enemigos de menor importancia de Naruto. Ellos son lo que he visto de los civiles políticos desde mi propio punta de vista: corruptos al máximo extremo. Van a querer controlar a Naruto porque todo su poder en opinión de ellos debe ser gestionado por ellos (básicamente lo que todos los políticos piensan en realidad)**

 **Con esto me despido, solo me queda decir que ni Naruto ni personajes de otros mangas o animes me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Heredero de los Bosques y Remolinos**

 **-5 Años Mas Tarde. Complejo Senju de Konoha no Sato-**

Naruto Uzumaki era un joven único y especial. Ya desde muy joven habia sido dotado con una gran habilidad en la mente y era muy inteligente (por desgracia para su entorno usaba esa inteligencia para gastar bromas salvo a su abuela). Era un joven de cabellos rojos con ojos azules, piel bronceada y una cara un tanto mas bien atractiva que habia traido a muchas personas compararlo con el legendario Yondaime Hokage (su padre) solo que con marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas (su pelo y cara eran muy similares a como estaba su padre salvo por el cabello rojo)

Naruto sin embargo no tenia el típico disfrute de querer jugar con los niños en el parque. Se podía considerar extraño pero desde los tres años su mayor interes habia sido estar con su abuela y figura de hermana: Tsunade Senju y Shizune Kato. Los motivos de eso eran que Naruto estaba muy unido a ellas y no quería alejarse de ellas por nada en el mundo. No ayudo a que la mayoría de los niños se habían metido con el cuando su abuela no miraba debido a su cabello rojo y a las historias de sus padres (aunque nadie se atrevía a hacer nada contra Naruto por ser un jinchuriki eso no impidió a sus padres advertirles en su contra a los niños)

No es como si le hubiera molestado mucho a Naruto. Desde que habia sido dejado en el parque habia aprendido a protegerse de los que se atrevían a tratar de meterse con el lo cual le habia ganado numerosas broncas de padres iracundos que se atrevían a meterse con el solo cuando una de sus familiares no estaban presentes. Cuando cualquiera de ellas estaba presente ningun adulto decía o hacia gran cosa por temor en realidad a enfrentarse a ninguna de ellas y a su ira femenina sobreprotectora

Ya ves Shizune que era la jefe del hospital y directora principal habia crecido siendo temida por muchos porque ella no temia emplear las artes ninja para castigar a los que se habían metido en la mas minima cosa con Naruto. Podia sonar una cosa abusiva pero Shizune pensaba en proteger a alguien que era su familia con todo lo que tenia y no tenia ningun problema con el uso de fuerza y habilidad que habia ganado a lo largo de los años de duro entrenamiento

Tsunade era sin embargo mucho peor. Ella no tenia ningun limite de moderación a la hora de tratar con los que intentaban de cualquier manera hacer daño a Naruto. De hecho muchas de las broncas en la aldea era porque Tsunade habia recordado a todo el pueblo en su conjunto que si ellos tenian un problema con Naruto entonces lo mejor que podían hacer era irse de Konoha. El suelo de las zonas comerciales y de viviendas de Konoha pertenecían al clan Senju y al clan Uzumaki ya que fueron ambos clanes los que construyeron Konoha desde cero con ayuda del clan Uchiha

Es por esto que Naruto habia estado mas dispuesto a pasar tiempo con Tsunade y Shizune que a estar con niños. Ambas lo habían defendido de todo mal sin importarles una mierda cuantos pies interesados estaban en medio. Y no tenian el mas minimo reparo en llegar a ser extremadamente defensivas de el. El vinculo que Naruto tenia con ellas era tan grande que Naruto era visto en muchas partes donde se veía a dichas femeninas ya que desde que tenia edad para mantenerse en pie se negaba a mantenerse lejos de ellas

Mientras que Naruto estaba en el jardín Senju disfrutando de un momento de paz como a el le gustaban Tsunade y Shizune estaban tranquilamente tomandose un Te al mismo tiempo que pensaban en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde el dia en que habían venido ambas mujeres de vuelta a Konoha con el objetivo de ayudar en la crianza de Naruto. En especial Tsunade como ella todavía recordaba sin ninguna duda el mismo dia en que Hiruzen decidió que le diría al consejo de Konoha acerca de sus planes para Naruto así como de la existencia de Naruto

Habia sido comico e interesante ver la reacción de los miembros del consejo de Konoha al saber que no solo el Kyubi seguía con vida sino que ademas habia posibilidades de que un niño (un niño despreciado por el poder que representaba) habia sido el elegido para cuidar y guiar ese poder en el futuro y asegurarse de que nadie pudiera abusar de dicho poder nunca mas. Francamente para Tsunade habia sido un momento único y especial sobre todo por ver la cara desagradable de Shimura Danzo al ver que se le negaba algo que tanto quería

 **-Hace Cinco Años. 19 De Octubre. Sala del consejo de Konoha-**

Los miembros del consejo habían pasado los últimos nueve días asegurándose de que el trabajo de recuperación se mantenía de forma adecuada. A causa de la fuerte destrucción causada los comandantes Jonin habían ordenado a los dos tercios restantes de las fuerzas ninja de convertirse en un muro defensivo de Konoha mientras que la policía militar Uchiha de manera conjunta con los Hyuga y los Inuzuka se habían asegurado de todas las misiones de exterminio y caza y captura continuar

Por otro lado los clanes como el Akimichi habían mantenido en el trabajo de infraestructura de Konoha. Es decir habían estado realizando tareas de limpieza de escombros así como realizar trabajo de reparación de daños. Los Akimichi se habían convertido en un clan muy solicitado pero bien pagado por ello asegurándose de recordar al pueblo en si que si ellos querían tener sus hogares reparados de manera rápida tenian que pagar por ello de la manera adecuada en vez de esperar aprovecharse de cualquier manera posible como resultaba que los civiles habían tratado de exigir de que los Akimichi trabajaran gratis en ello

Los Nara y Yamanaka habían contribuido en el trabajo de tratar con todos los afectados por el Kyubi. Por un lado los Nara ayudaron por medio de sus recetas medicas así como habían ayudado por medio de relajantes trabajos con los ciervos de su rancho. Por otro lado los Yamanaka habían servido como una ayuda mental para tratar de suavizar el impacto de la presencia del Kyubi en sus mentes así como de ayudar con un medio de liberación de esos temores por medio de tener trabajos manuales con las flores y plantas. Ambos clanes habían realizado un trabajo excepcional

Los Aburame, Kurama y clanes menores de Konoha habían sido el muro de Konoha. La defensa de esta mientras los tros cinco clanes se ocupaban de las misiones que mas remuneraban o los que ayudaban al pueblo de una manera ya sea física o mental y habían hecho un trabajo sin problema. El trabajo habia sido tan bueno que en solo nueve días se estaba viendo otro rostro en Konoha en vez del door y la desesperación que se habia visto hace unos días mientras la gente todavía trataba de recuperarse de los daños causados a su forma de vida

Sin embargo de la misma manera que habia cosas buenas también las habia malas. El tener que conseguir los materiales de reconstrucción para ciertas cosas habia llevado a Konoha en una pequeña deuda y los nobles de Konoha estaban tratando de explotar al máximo esta posibilidad única en verdad y tratar de obtener beneficios en forma de favores en la aldea: mas puestos a favor de los civiles, mayor limitación de los ninjas, etc. Por suerte Hiruzen era un ninja experimentado y habia decretado a los nobles que como general de los ejércitos de Hi no Kuni sus peticiones eran mas bien tenian que ser aceptadas por el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni

Obviamente los nobles no eran satisfechos pero no habia ayudado cuando Tsunade Senju se habia confirmado de estar presente en Konoha. De todos los sannin ella era la menos esperada de volver a Konoha en un momento de necesidad tal (Orochimaru estaba con sus investigaciones y Jiraiya con su red de espionaje). Ninguno de los nobles lo habia visto de buena manera porque de inmediato se habia llamado a una reunión entre el Daimyo, los nobles, los jefes de clan, los concejales civiles, los asesores ninja y el propio Hokage

La gente estaba llegando a la sala de reuniones lentamente. Ni los civiles ni los nobles habían llegado todavía y Tsunade estaba empezando a impacientarse en verdad. Ella sabia que iba a ser obligada en un punto de mira mas intenso con lo que estaba a punto de hacer en realidad pero cuando ella bajo el bulto a la pequeña bola de energia que tenia entre sus brazos sintió que todo valia la pena ya que este joven bebe era mas valioso de lo que ella nunca seria capaz de admitir por miedo a que alguien se lo tenga en cuenta y lo use contra ella en realidad

´´Cuando uno indica una reunión con fecha y hora eso significa que hay que estar en ese momento. Me parece bastante insultante en realidad que estos imbéciles nobles y los civiles piensen que pueden hacernos esperar``. La ira de Tsunade se estaba haciendo palpable y el propio Daimyo solo podía soltar un suspiro en realidad. Tsunade no era la mujer mas paciente del mundo en verdad pero ella tenia razón cuando hablaba de la puntualidad en realidad y se iba a asegurar de que los nobles recordasen que ellos no podían hacer esto

´´No puedo ni empezar a decir lo mucho que lamento la tardanza de los nobles Tsunade. Ellos solo están dando una mala imagen a nosotros de su comportamiento y dejando en mal lugar el nombre de mi familia y te puedo asegurar que voy a recordarle esto a esa gente mas tarde``. Ryugen Takeda, el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni, no era feliz en realidad y se iba a asegurar de que los nobles entendieran mas tarde que temprano el error de su comportamiento ya que esto era no solo una forma de afirmar a su manera de supuesta superioridad sino que lo estaba dejando en mal lugar delante del consejo ninja

´´No es necesaria una disculpa en su nombre Ryugen, lo que quiero es que entiendan que no son tan alto en la cadena alimenticia. Cada uno de los aquí presentes es también un noble y ninguno de ellos se comportan en realidad como una panda de imbéciles que se creen por encima de las propias reglas``. Cada uno de los jefes de clan estuvo de acuerdo. Podian tener una posicion de influencia y poder pero sabían que con ello venían grandes responsabilidades y el comportamiento de los nobles no solo los dejaba mal a ellos sino demostraba una falta de respeto hacia cada uno de ellos algo que no solo era inexcusable sino podía tener un efecto negativo

Hiruzen solo podía sonreir por dentro. Esto era bueno para ellos en realidad. Con esto podrían dejar en mal lugar a los nobles antes de que siquiera empezase la reunión y ellos perderían la cara ante cualquier situación posible lo cual venia de perlas con las intenciones de Tsunade. Despues de todo ser tutor legal de Naruto era posiblemente lo mas cercano a un sueño para muchos de los presentes y ellos podrían haber sido el primer grupo en tratar de enfrentarse a Tsunade por dicha posicion. Ahora no tenian ninguna posibilidad

Danzo veía con molestia esto. El que los nobles actuaran tan alto y poderosos era y siempre seria en su opinión una cosa que valia menos que nada. Y en esta ocasión solo era un punto negativo como el sabia que ahora habia perdido una de las voces mas potentes de la sala por causa de ellos no ser respetuosos con el horario de todos los presentes. Siempre era un desastre cuando se dejaba a alguien que se fuera demasiado arriba. Y mas cuando se dio cuenta del niño entre los brazos de Tsunade. No le hacia falta demasiado de astucia para saber quien era

Fue treinta minutos mas tarde que los miembros civiles así como los nobles llegaron a la sala de reuniones como si no hubiera pasado nada. La mirada de Ryugen era bastante seria pero cualquiera podía decir que estaba muy frustrado con el comportamiento de los nobles en realidad y que si por el fuera el estaría disciplinándolos en ese mismo momento delante de todas las personas de la sala. Ryugen podía ser un gobernante justo pero tenia cero compasión con los que dejaban en mal lugar el nombre de su familia despues de todo ya que para el el nombre de su familia era la máxima cosa de todas

´´Bien. Ahora que por fin se dignan a estar en nuestra presencia señores del grupo civil y mis queridos nobles creo que podemos empezar esta reunión de gran importancia ¿Si no es mucho pedir Hiruzen?``. Ryugen dio una ultima mirada a los nobles que pensaron que fuera lo que fuera a pasar en el dia de hoy ellos no iban a tener que hacer nada y esto era solo una reunión de cortesía. Por supuesto si ellos hubieran sabido lo que estaba en juego muy posiblemente habrían tratado de hacer esto de la mejor manera posible y haber estado en su mejor comportamiento

´´Gracias Daimyo-sama. Bueno hoy ya han pasado nueve días desde el ataque del Kyubi no Yoko. Como es de esperar los recursos de la aldea han crecido justos para poder abarcar todo tanto la infraestructura como ayudar a los perjudicados pero no vengo a hablar de este tema en concreto ya que hay un tema de mayor importancia``. El tono de Hiruzen aunque lleno de calma no dejaba de decir que estaba muy preocupado pero los que lo conocían de mucho tiempo sabían que esto era mas que nada para conseguir algo que quería y en este caso era atraer la atención a el mismo

´´¿Qué tema es de mayor importancia que las cientos de victimas del ataque de ese Biju? Creo que estas creciendo cada vez menos adjunto al pueblo Sandaime-dono. Tal vez un nuevo Hokage es de mayor interes dado que el actual Hokage parece mas interesado en otros asuntos``. Uno de los nobles trato de hacer ver la situación como una broma pero se callo de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie que lo apoyara. Todo el mundo sabia despues de todo que cuando habia algo que tenia el interes de HIruzen que fuera mayor que la aldea entonces lo mejor era cuestionarse de que se trataba

´´Bueno. Antes de que el señor Muriomi pensara que era una buena opinión de tratar de dejarme mal solo quería mencionar que durante el ataque del Kyubi la señora Kushina Uzumaki falleció``. Como era de esperar Ryugen se volvió muy tenso. La relación entre las islas de Uzu y Hi no Kuni no era de las mejores ya que despues de todo los nobles de Hi no Kuni habían sido muy sencillamente intentando de todas las maneras posibles de dejar en mal lugar a la mujer de cabellos rojos y carácter como el mismísimo demonio en realidad

´´¿Ohhh? Eso es una noticia transcendental. Ahora solo tenemos que influir en una de las diferentes ramas de los clanes afiliados al Uzumaki para hacerse con el control total de las islas, sigo sin ver la importancia de esta reunión``. Otro noble era muy emocionado por esto en verdad. Kushina nunca habia sido la mejor de las personas con las que tratar. Tenia la costumbre de aplastar sin ninguna duda a todos aquellos que pensaban en la mas minima idea de ser divertidos con ella o tratar de meterse en sus asuntos

Pero tan pronto como el noble abrió su boca se encontró con un senbon rozar su mejilla dejando un fino corte del que salía sangre. Todo el mundo estaba mirando a Tsunade Senju que estaba mirando lívida. No era necesario ser en realidad un adivino para entender los motivos detrás de la ira de la bella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos ambas. Ella habia sido muy cerca de Kushina y el solo tener que escuchar a un desagradecido hablar de su muerte así como así la habia sacado de sus casillas en realidad y ella estaba mas que dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza

´´Guarda tus estúpidas formas y tu comportamiento totalmente indecoroso para cuando estes con una de tus putas que tanto te gusta llamar para que te den atención. Kushina era ademas de una Kunoichi una gobernante de feudo muy querida y si los miembros afiliados al Uzumaki vieran tu estrategia venir lo mas seguro es decir que tu, tus familiares y todos los que estén en negocios contigo acaben muertos y destruidos por completo``. Los clanes afiliados al Uzumaki eran de clanes que habían sido casi exterminados pero que se les concedió ciertos privilegios por los Uzumaki

Esos privilegios fueron el matrimonio con una joven de la familia Uzumaki con la que repoblarían el clan y una de las islas del Archipielago para ser llamado su territorio que era leal a los Uzumaki. De esta forma los Uzumaki se habían ganado el respeto y la lealtad eterna de sus vasallos de forma indiscutible. La idea del tonto noble solo traería guerra y muerte a elos en vez de una situación que beneficiaria de cualquiera manera posible a Hi no kuni y a todos ellos en realidad por lo que de ahí que Tsunade lo callara lo antes posible (que el hubiera insultado a ella era también un beneficio

´´Estoy de acuerdo con mi alumna. El comportamiento demostrado por usted señor Nobu es de lo mas inadecuado y si me permite decirlo eso solo traería mas que nada dolor y daño sin limites a usted y los que están en sus tierras. Los Uzumaki inspiraban lealtad algo que no muchos de los presentes eran o son capaces de hacer por lo que le recomiendo que guarde los comentarios de ese estilo para cuando este solo``. El tono de Hiruzen tenia tanto hierro que muchos pensaban que era mas bien un arma que buscaba cortar mas que disciplinar. Mas de uno de los presentes se dieron cuenta de que el comportamiento de esa manera no seria visto de buena manera y decidieron que lo mejor era guardar silencio antes que ponerse en una peor situación de la que ya estaban

´´Además esta no es la razón única por la que estamos aquí reunidos. Hemos dicho que Kushina falleció. Pero su hijo y único heredero sigue con vida en realidad por lo que mayor razón para que dichos planes acerca de hacer con el heredero posible de Uzu son mas bien una estupidez``. Tsunade estaba sonriendo de manera dulce hacia el pequeño bebe que ahora era mas fácil de ver por cada una de las personas de la sala. Muchos de ellos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del niño en ese momento y mas de uno quedo paralizado al ver ese cabello rojo y ojos azules

Como era natural la sala estalllo en el caos un momento despues. Los miembros de la rama civil hablaban entusiasmados de que ahora podrían ejercer presión sobre los Uzumaki al tener a su heredero en el control (obviamente mas de uno no pensaba en que esto solo podría ser posible en caso de que Tsunade estuviera de acuerdo con sus planes). Los nobles ya estaban pensando y maquinando así como decir en voz alta de que podrían ejercer algún tipo de presión en Uzu. Por desgracia todo el ruido causado por todas las diferentes voces que trataban de hacerse oir despertó de mala manera al niño que lloro ante semejante ruido

´´ **Si no guardais silencio de inmediato voy a silenciaros de manera eterna a mi manera. El estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y no voy a tolerar a nadie de molestar al pequeño solo por tener planes y pensamientos de manipulaciones y estrategias``.** Tsunade hablar con su instinto asesino solo hizo que todos en la sala se quedaran callados. Todos estaban de acuerdo que la kunoichi furiosa era algo que no querían tener encima por lo que se tragaron todas las palabras que tenian y que estaban diciendo solo para dejar a Tsunade seguir atendiendo al joven Uzumaki

Hiruzen sonreía una vez mas por saber que su decisión de poner a Naruto con Tsunade habia sido una excelente idea en realidad. Tsunade solo habia estado con el un dia y ya la habia cambiado ferozmente. El era mas que nada el ancla que habia atado el pensamiento guerrero una vez mas a Tsunade. Y ademas no podía negar que disfrutaba viendo a los diferentes miembros del consejo asustados por la furia pura y dura de Tsunade. Francamente era magnifico de ver y solo podía esperar para ver que mas ella iba a hacer por defender al niño

´´El heredero de Uzu puede ser una herramienta de vital importancia para el dominio de la zonar de Uzu. Creo que seria prudente de mantenerlo en custodia de Konoha no Sato y educarlo de una manera que sea mas que un firme leal a Konoha y Hi no Kuni``. Danzo estaba viendo las infinitas posibilidades de tener bajo control el territorio de Uzu. Uzu tenia despues de todo el control del mar compitiendo con Mizu y ademas las islas tenian cada una una poderosa rama del clan Uzumaki a cargo. Eran muchos recursos que el no esperaba dejar pasar

´´No lo creo. Seria una acción que solo traería el odio de los Uzumaki. Es mas una acción como esa no solo traería su odio pero ademas solo serviría para convertir a todos en Hi no Kuni en un objetivo de las ramas del clan Uzumaki. Además se te esta olvidando Danzo ¿Qué derecho tienes tu para decidir el futuro del niño?``. Tsunade ya lo iba a defender contra viento y marea y no le importaba en absoluto a todos los que tenia que llevarse por delante porque el niño seria protegido por ella para evitar convertirse en una herramienta política de cualquiera de los presentes. Además como una Uzumaki ella misma no iba a tolerarlo

´´No es por nada Tsunade-sama pero el niño no tiene parientes. Y es obvio de que las islas desconocen en este momento de su existencia. Practicamente podemos hacer con el lo que queramos y nadie podrá decirnos nada ya que será demasiado tarde. Esta es una perfecta oportunidad para que nuestro Daimyo ponga un poco de mano dura y correa sobre los Uzumaki``. Uno de los nobles vio en esta la perfecta oportunidad de tener un mayor control sobre los Uzumaki y sus beneficios. Por desgracia de lo que el noble decía se encontraba en un aprieto en verdad ya que el no podía esperar en realidad por nada lo siguiente a decirse

´´Desgraciadamente eso no es cierto. El confirmamiento del nacimiento del joven heredero se hizo a Uzu y las diferentes familias de allí. En estos momentos una formacion de Uzu de sus clanes se dirige a Konoha para asegurarse de que el elegido por este consejo para cuidar de su heredero cumple con todas las normas preestablecidas por ellos así como dejar un pequeño grupo para velar por el durante su crecimiento``. Hiruzen habia informado hace tres días a Uzu del nacimiento de el joven heredero para asegurarse de que los clanes no trataban de dividir y destruir Hi no Kuni y Konoha en la búsqueda del joven

Como era natural la noticia de haber perdido una posible forma de negociación con los Uzumaki no gusto en absoluto a los miembros del consejo que veian esto como no solo una oportunidad fallida sino ademas mas bien como una posible situación de contra ya que con miembros de los clanes ayudando a ala elevación de el joven heredero de Uzu ninguno de ellos tendría la mas minima oportunidad de influir en el niño. Danzo vio esto como un atraco de su viejo compañero así de simple en realidad

´´¿Y que motivo te llevo Hiruzen a informar de esta situación a los Uzumaki? Te ha tomado nueve días para informar a todo el consejo así como a los nobles de Hi no Kuni y nuestro Daimyo de la existencia del niño ¿Qué motivos tenias para ocultar la existencia del joven heredero de nosotros e informar antes a los de Uzu?``. Si no podía tener por el momento como quería al niño al menos el iba a desacreditar al Hokage. Era una cosa buena y Hiruzen se habia dejado la oportunidad perfecta para que esto sucediera en realidad por lo que no era culpa suya

La sala por supuesto se lleno de comentarios de acuerdo con Danzo. En lo que iba de reunión solo los jefes de los clanes ninja no habían opinado en absoluto. Y eso al Daimyo le pareció raro por lo que espero un momento antes de decidir pedir a los clanes que motivos podían tener ellos en cuenta en lo que se refería al joven heredero

´´Francamente esta es una situación problemática pero creo que todos los aquí presentes parecen olvidar que los Uzumaki tenian y siguen teniendo la mayor, mas extensa y profundizada red de espionaje en Hi no Kuni ¿de verdad se podía pensar por parte de cualquiera de los presentes que se podría ocultar el nacimiento del niño? ¿De verdad se podría alguno poner a pensar en educarlo de una manera mas de acuerdo a ideales en contra de los Uzumaki? No importa como lo mires era solo un error y uno bien grande el de solo tratar de sugerir la idea de convertir al niño contra Uzu``. Shikaku era el mas inteligente de la sala o al menos en la mente de Hiruzen y Tsunade

´´Logicamente hablando es una estupidez tratar de ocultar nada de los clanes vasallos de los Uzumaki. Kushina siempre parecía tener una conexión con ellos por lo que su muerte aunque podría ser sorprendida a ellos no les podríamos mentir con respecto al destino del niño. En pocas palabras lo que se sugería por este consejo no habría conseguido a todos muertos``. Shibi hablaba por experiencia en realidad. Kushina siempre se comunicaba con su feudo y seguramente ellos sabían que estaba embarazada. Mentir no habría sido una buena idea en realidad

´´Seria un acto desleal hacia un clan que solo ha sido bueno con nosotros desde la fundación de Konoha. Un líder que se deshace de sus subordinados o los manipula sin tener en cuenta las normas básicas de cuidado no merece ser líder. Solo es un imbécil que terminara muerto por la espalda de las peores maneras posibles``. Tsume que sabia de lo importante que era la lealtad en ambos caminos sabia que si Konoha tomaba una decisión como la que quería tomar entonces los Uzumaki vasallos los tratarían de destruir por todos los medios en realidad

´´No creo que soy de los mejores para mencionar esto. Nosotros los Hyuga nos aseguramos de que estas posibilidades no ocurren. Pero a decir verdad he sido testigo en mas de una ocasión de maniobras de ira del clan uzumaki y sus filiales. No los quiero como enemigos. Es por eso que estoy de acuerdo con mis camaradas. Ocultar el factor de que Uzumaki Naruto esta siendo educado aquí en Konoha era mala idea``. Hiashi no tenia ningun interes en tener las filiales Uzumaki como enemigas. Sabian hacer daño y donde golpear por lo que era mejor estar en buenos términos con ellos que en malos términos

´´No voy a opinar. Nosotros los Uchiha estamos bajo la intensa mirada del Hokage en estos momentos. Una decisión precipitada podría afectar negativamente a nuestro clan. No ayudaría a que dudar del Sandaime cuando el ha tenido fe en mi clan pese a los intentos del concejal Shimura de enmarcarnos del ataque del Kyubi``. Lo hacia por eso y porque sabia muy bien que la rama Hayabusa del Uzumaki no dudaría en atacarlos con todo lo que tenian si se ponían de malas con ellos. Era en su mejor interes no meterse en medio de todo esto en realidad y dejarlo todo como un asunto de no importancia en su caso

´´Al igual que Shikaku dijo esto es una situación muy molesta. Si nos ponemos del lado de los civiles y nobles estamos firmando una sentencia de muerte no solo para nosotros sino nuestro clanes. Y antes de que alguien mencione que tendremos a Uzumaki como rehén permitidme decir que no podríamos usarlo. Y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que Tsunade ya parece haber crecido adjunta al niño. Lo mas seguro es que nos despedazaría pieza por pieza``. Inoichi no iba a enviar a su clan y sus recursos a la ruina por nobles y civiles ¿ellos querían cabrear a los Uzumaki? Pues lo hacían por su cuenta pero el no se meteria en ello

´´Creo que todos hemos dejado muy clara nuestra posicion. Además seria un insulto al honor y orgullo de Kushina Uzumaki. Esa mujer ha salvado en incontables ocasiones a algunos de los presentes ¿y vosotros quereis convertir a su único heredero en un objeto? No conteis con mi clan señor Daimyo. Además creo que todos olvidamos que no son un clan de andarse con chiquitas. Ellos nos trituraran de tener la mas minima oportunidad por llegar a su heredero de vuelta sin contar con Tsunade matarnos``. Choza era listo y no iba a dejar que las ambiciones de los civiles se pongan de por medio solo porque ellos querían poder. No habia atravesado la guerra por ellos sino por su familia y amigos

Las cosas iban bien para Tsunade. Ella solo podía ver salir de esta situación de una buena manera. Pero por desgracia para ella Danzo no era de los que le gustaba perder. Le gustaba demasiado ganar. Le gustaba tener el control completo de la situación y despues de tener un buen vistazo del niño y ver la constante fuga a dentro de su cuerpo con una via secundaria (es decir como si saliera chakra de un determinado sello e integrarse en su cuerpo) Danzo ya sabia que tenia al menos una forma de asegurarse de que la victoria de Tsunade fuera uan victoria amarga

´´Si bien lo que dices es cierto hay determinado tema con respecto a este niño que creo que ni Hiruzen ni Tsunade han decidido tratar con nosotros``. Todos en la sala habían crecido curiosos en lo que se refería Danzo y por otra parte algunos que lo sabían bien sabían que Danzo iba a asegurarse de que si Tsunade y Hiruzen salian de esta situación como ganadores al menos fuera con un precio. Y Hiruzen y Tsunade ya se habían dado cuenta de que es lo que estaba pasando. Querian detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde como El Daimyo decidió cuestionar de que tema se trataba

´´Ese niño no es un niño normal. Puedo insinuar sin ninguna falta de que el niño es el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Kitsune``. Danzo sonrio por dentro cuando los civiles empezaron a exigir acerca del niño ser asesinado por ser el guardian del demonio. No ayudo a Hiashi y Fugaku activar sus dojutsus respectivos y verificar lo de ser un jinchuriki. El caos se hizo presente en la sala sin embargo si habia una cosa que podias leer en el rostro de Hiruzen era miedo. Miedo porque en ese momento sintió crecer el poder de Tsunade y era obvio que no iba a ser una historia con final feliz para nadie

´´ **¡SILENCIO! ¿es que no teneis la mas minima vergüenza? ¿Sabeis que es un jodido jinchuriki antes de exigir una mierda? El prxomimo idiota que trate de decir una mierda de Naruto sin saber la situación quiero que sepa que el acido gástrico en una fuga tarda dos horas en matar una persona. Es una muerte lenta y dolorosa siendo comido desde dentro``.** Si el carácter de Tsunade exploto y habia arrasado con todo lo que tenia por delante eso era obvio para muchos. Ryugen no podía culparla en realidad y despues de pedir paz le pidió a la bella mujer que quería decir con lo de ser un jinchuriki

´´Un Jinchuriki Daimyo-sama es un guardian. Una prisión. Algo así como un medio para detener el avance y poder destructivo de un Biju. Si un jinchuriki se ve amenazado de cualquier manera podría recurrir al poder del Biju y matar a todo lo que es una amenaza. Si un jinchuriki es por ejemplo asesinado entonces el Biju se libera ¿y a que no sabeis lo primero que hara un Biju que se ha liberado de ser encadenado? Además matar a Naruto seria el error ultimo que haríamos ya que solo un Uzumaki puede contener al Kyubi``. La voz de Tsunade tenia veneno suficiente como para matar a mas de uno. Los civiles querían levantarse y llevarle la contraria pero una sola mirada de ella fue bastante como para asustarlos

´´Ya veo. Bien visto lo visto entonces no me queda otra opción que declarar que el estado como Jinchuriki de Uzumaki Naruto no se hara saber a la población. Creedme cuando os digo que si eso pasase entonces el responsable será condenado por traición a la patria y despues de eso todos sus bienes entregados a Uzumaki Naruto. Ahora como ultimo tema ¿Quién se hara cargo de la crianza de Naruto?``. El Daimyo ya sabia la respuesta a eso en realidad pero tenia que dejarlo mas claro que nada

 **-Presente. Complejo Senju de Konoha no Sato-**

Esa discursion habia terminado mal para los miembros del consejo. Poco despues sin embargo alguien filtro la existencia de Naruto como Jinchuriki (Danzo) y los civiles pensaron que podían asaltar el complejo Senju ¿te lo puedes creer? ¿Qué tenian en mente los civiles cuando pensaron eso? Pero sirvió para Tsunade enviar un claro mensaje al resto de la localidad de Konoha. Cuando a la mañana siguiente tres montañas de veinte personas aparecieron muertas desmembradas todo el caos en la aldea fue algo glorioso que hizo que todo en el mundo en la aldea se preguntara que demonios habia pasado en realidad pero no es como si eso fuera a ayudarlos en realidad

El consejo le habia exigido respuestas a ella por la matanza que habia hecho. Ella solo respondió que cuando una persona se pone a lanzar botellas de alcohol ardiendo uno podía esperar una respuesta de ella mas bien acorde con las acciones de los civiles. Además ella indico que no era una persona con creencias de insulto a los civiles ya que los ninjas que ayudaron a los civiles también habían muerto. Sacrifico a todas las personas que vinieron que fueron sesenta solo para enviar un mensaje muy claro

 _´´Naruto es la única familia que me queda en realidad. Eso solo significa que cualquiera lo bastante idiota como para atacarlo se las vera conmigo en realidad. No quiero que se piense en mi como una persona que va a tolerar de ninguna manera el comportamiento hacia el de mala manera. Hacerlo y moris. No hay termino medio``._ La fuerza y crueldad que ella empleo envio un mensaje bien obvio al mundo entero en Konoha que solo hizo a todo el pueblo entre decidir ¿molestar o no molestarla?

Por supuesto los hubo inteligentes que habían llegado con la idea de que si por ahora no podían hacerle nada a Naruto solo esperarían por ahora y golpearían cuando menos se lo esperase en realidad. Tenian intención de hacerle daño al niño cuando menos era posible para el decir nada o quejarse. Por supuesto lo que esta misma gente no sabia es que eso no iba a pasar. Las leyes se aseguraban de que si tomaban cualquier camino hacia Naruto iban a sufrir por ello y en verdad Tsunade solo podía esperar con paciencia por ello en realidad

Sin embargo el comportamiento de las gentes de Konoha hizo a Tsunade darse cuenta de que Naruto no podría crecer como un niño normal y se habia puesto todo lo que ella tenia en realidad para ayudar en su formacion como un ninja. Al principio habia sido algo simple y sencillo como enseñarle a leer y comprender. Era una necesidad muy importante en realidad y le serviría para asegurarse de que nadie se la jugaba nunca pero ella tenia un objetivo mas en mente y gracias a los recursos de Uzu ella no iba a tener ningun problema en realidad como los ninjas de Uzu habían declarado que harian sangrar a todos los que tenian planes contra Naruto

 **-Hace Cinco Años. Complejo Senju-**

Las violentas acciones que habían costado la vida a mas de sesenta personas era algo que el pueblo de Konoha no quería ni olvidar ni perdonar pero habia poco que podían hacer en realidad para evitarlo ya que despues de todo Tsunade habia hecho claro su punto de que ella no iba a tener la mas minima tolerancia contra aquellos que pensasen por un solo momento que podían llegar hasta Naruto y hacerle daño

La ira gobernaba a muchos. Algunos la llamaron puta demonio por la espalda pero nadie se atrevía a hacer nada. Y menos desde que un comerciante habia sido tan atrevido de intentar envenenar la comida de Tsunade. Se lo habia tomado muy a pecho y habia matado al comerciante. Luego ella habia comunicado que los que tenian negocios en Konoha ahora tenian un cinco por ciento mas de interes de impuestos dado que se habían atrevido a atacarla. Al próximo subiría un diez por ciento. No hay ni que decir que cuando se amenazo con quitarles su dinero los comerciantes aprendieron que no debían hacer eso nunca mas

Pero el dia de hoy todo el mundo en Konoha estaba en alerta máxima ¿Por qué? Muy simple: los vasallos Uzumaki habían llegado. Eran los cinco cabezas de clan acompañados cada uno por un miembro que serviría como tutor y como guardian para el joven heredero de Uzu. Mas de uno pensaba que como eran ninjas se les podría comprar. Tontos la mayoría de ellos. No entendían el verdadero poder de la lealtad. Los Uzumaki habían despertado esas emociones en sus subordinados desde siempre y ellos habían cosechado eso siempre asique tratar de comprarlos era una mala idea

Tsunade se encontraba en las puertas del complejo Senju esperando tranquilamente con Naruto en sus brazos mientras le hacia caritas dándole unas cuantas risas. Los civiles querían estar allí y dar malas caras a Naruto pero cuando Tsunade respondió lanzándole un senbon a uno a la cara todo el mundo se fue. En sus mentes pensaban que tenian derecho a marginar al niño. No se daban cuenta de la guerra que habían empezado cuando pensaron que podían amargar al niño y mucho menos pensaron en las represalias que se podían tomar en realidad

Y fue en ese mismo momento que uno por uno llegando hasta Tsunade. Eran todos mirando a Tsunade que seguía haciendo mimos a Naruto mientras que ellos trataban de tener un mejor vistazo de su joven heredero. No les costo mucho detectar sus masivas reservas de chakra. Unas que harian ver al niño como la próxima venida del soberano anterior del clan Uzumaki. Un hombre que habia traido el miedo de todos incluidos los legendarios Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju. Tanto chakra en un cuerpo tan joven y sin contar con ademas que podían sentir el sello del niño administrar poco a poco mas reservas de chakra

´´Es un muchacho con un futuro tan brillante y único ¿no piensan lo mismo señores de Uzu?``. Tsunade no aparto en ningun momento su mirada del joven niño que en ese momento capturo uno de sus cabellos y lo estaba mirando y analizando antes ponerse a gorgotear y acercarse dicho cabello a el para restregarse como si fuera una de las cosas mas maravillosas a encontrarse en realidad

´´Si. Podemos decir que tiene potencial. Un potencial que fácilmente puede ecplisar a nada venido nunca antes en nuestro clan y nuestras familias. El es el verdadero heredero y legado de sus padres``. Danjo era el líder de los Vasallos de Koga Manjidani. Un hombre serio y mortal que en realidad estaba ahora mirando con cariño a un niño que le recordaba a su vieja amiga y líder del clan antes de su fallecimiento durante la segunda Gerra Ninja: Kushina Uzumaki. Francamente el hombre se encontraba maravillado

´´Es aun mas importante que hablemos Tsunade. Creo que toda esta gente que nos esta rodeando podría ir a charlar con quien no debe sobre el pequeño heredero``. Sosuke Raisotsu era el líder de la familia vasalla de Raisotsu y en verdad no tenia ninguna intención de dejar que los que habían dejado muy claro ser amenazas para su señor estar cerca en lo mas minimo. Habia venido escuchando a lo largo de todo el pueblo como los aldeanos pensaban mal de su señor. Habia sido un solo milagro que no los habia achicharrado en realidad y haber dejado claro que su joven señor no seria objetivo de ellos por ninguno de sus ideales tontos de supuesta supremacía

´´Si. Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Tener a un niño en la presencia de gente que es tan baja y poca cosa que se atreverían a hacerle daño a un niño inocente en verdad es una de las cosas que mas me asquean``. Tsunade disparo una mirada llena de sed de sangre a los civiles que los causo estremecerse de miedo. Ella ya tenia su reputación sanguinaria en realidad y ella no tenia la mas minima intención de dejar de hacer con ellos lo que quería siempre que los viera como una amenaza

´´Fufufu un niño tan lindo en realidad. Y será enmarcado en la guerra y la sangre. Es desagradable saber que el único heredero de la rama principal de nuestra gran familia va a tener una carga tan pesada. Vayamos a dentro Lady Tsunade. Creo que usted misma lo ha dicho y es mejor hablar donde no seremos molestados``. Ogen de la rama de Iga Tsubagakure en verdad habia tenido un vistazo a los alrededores. Un grupo de doce ninjas parecía estar tratando de acercarse lo mas silenciosamente posible a su posicion y era obvio que no tenian buenas intenciones

´´Si no les importa señores voy a dar un paseo. Las cuestiones principales son algo que preferiría no hacerle a nadie. Ya se las respuestas que necesito y no tengo la mas minima intención de llenar de pesar y dolor mi corazón por mas tiempo``. Jo Hayabusa de la rama Hayabusa no estaba interesado en saber como murió Kushina. La habia visto crecer y verla convertirse en la kunoichi mas peligrosa de Konoha desde Mito y no tenia el interes de saber sus últimos momentos. Además los ninjas que pensaban quedarse en la cercanía debían ser educados en no meterse en asuntos de clan

´´Vaya entonces Hayabusa-dono. Pero tenga por favor el placer de estar con nosotros en momentos posteriores ya que hay asuntos a tratar en referencia a Naruto que ninguno de los presentes sabe``. Tsunade estaba pensando en como decirles en realidad que Naruto era descendiente de Tobirama Senju. Si antes Naruto tenia potencial en sus mentes entonces ahora se convertiría en la gallina de huevos de oro del clan y harian todo lo posible por asegurarse de su protección

´´Voy a ir con Jo. De la misma forma que el no tengo ningun interes en escuchar de la muerte de mi amiga. Además debo despejar mi mente de pensamientos impuros e irracionales acerca de lo que tendría que hacer con los bastardos de un pueblo que piensan en hacerle daño a un niño inocente``. Hattori Goro era el líder de la rama Hattori y el maestro y líder de espionaje de todo el archipiélago de Uzu. A decir verdad todavía tenia que sacar de su sistema los planes y pensamientos de algunos de los ninjas de alta graduación de Konoha (Danzo, Koharu y Homura) así como no poder destruir a los nobles y civiles

Con un gesto Tsunade introdujo en el complejo Senju a Ogen, Danjo y Sosuke junto con sus acompañantes. Todos ellos tenian deseos no de escuchar de el fallecimiento de Kushina sino la historia que respaldaba al niño ya que podían decir sin ninguna duda de que habia mucho mas de lo que sabían en lo que se refería al joven Uzumaki. Tambien querían estar en un lugar donde no podrían ser culpados de las diferentes muertes que iban a suceder en unos momentos a manos de sus camaradas

´´Estoy segura de que estais esperando mucho saber de mi y tengo la firme intención de deciros el máximo posible. Por lo que escuchadme atentamente ya que no me voy a repetir. Tengo pocas ganas de repetir lo que ha acontecido en realidad en estos días``. Dolor en su corazón era lo que estaba atormentándola en realidad ya que no habia nada peor que saber que un miembro de su familia querido habia fallecido y ella no habia podido hacer nada para impedirlo en realidad. Fue francamente una cosa muy mala

Procedio a contarles como Minato habia muerto y como su esposa Kushina también habia muerto. No fue una de las cosas mas agradables que decirles y todos ellos en realidad se veian peor cuanto mas escucharon. Ogen en realidad sintió lagrimas caer por sus ojos. Ella era depues de todo muy unida a la joven Kushina. Pero pronto la pena y dolor se convirtió en una emoción muy diferente. Una emoción que amenazaba con arrasar todo en sus cercanías en realidad: La ira

El supuesto falso Madara habia costado la vida a una persona muy cerca de todos ellos y estaban mas que dispuestos a salir de inmediato a saciar su sed de sangre. Gyobu del clan Koga era en realidad el hombre que calmo a todos los presentes diciendo que no podían salir a la caza sin saber todo lo que podían saber de dicho agente extraño. Aun así la ira y la rabia del hombre era muy vista. Despues de todo el habia conocido como un joven a Kushina poco despues de ella tomar por fin el control de Uzu. Y quería venganza por su amiga

´´El desconocido tenia un extraño jutsu. Al parecer lo hacia intangible por unos momentos haciendo posible acercarse a cualquier persona sin ninguna dificultad y ademas tenia la habilidad de enviar a su objetivo a una especie de mundo alternativo. Afortunadamente una vez que se volvia tangible para tener el control de su objetivo tarda cinco segundos en volver a hacerse intangible``. Era una ventana pequeña en realidad pero era lo mejor que podían tener en realidad para hacer frente a ese monstruo que se habia atrevido a hacer un enemigo de ellos

´´Ya veo. Sinceramente un enemigo así parece depender masivamente de su linaje. Sera en el mejor interes de nuestra operación contra ese monstruo de adquirir un tipo de sello que impida que haga ese tipo de movimientos. No creo que sea fácil pero desde luego dara un trabajo al departamento de I+D de cada una de las ramas del clan para asegurarse la venganza contra ese ser maldito``. Sosuke ya estaba en realidad pensando en diferentes ideas que podrían llevar a buen puerto la derrota de Tobi de manera contundente. No iba a consentir de ninguna de las maneras que ese asesino se saliera con la suya

´´Bien. Con eso discutido creo que habia algo mas que nos querías decir de nuestro heredero Tsunade ¿Qué información de tan alta importancia hay que creías muy necesaria una barrera para evitar que lleguen a saber esta información``. Goro y Jo acaban de llegar para escuchar la referencia de la capacidad de hacerse intangible a su enemigo. Era bastante en realidad para iniciar una caza pero ahora estaban interesados con el secreto oculto que se refería a su heredero de Uzu

´´Me alegro de que hayais vuelto ya Jo, Goro ¿Qué ha sido de la amenaza que se estaba acercando al complejo?``. Si los ninjas que se acercaban pensaban en realidad que tenian la mas minima posibilidad de acercarse hasta ellos sin ellos detectarlos en realidad seria en el mejor interes del que los entreno que empiece a enseñarles mas aun de lo que ya sabia. Solo de sentirlos ya podían decir que eran buenos pero no lo suficiente buenos como para acercarse a ellos sigilosamente

´´Eran ANBU con el kanji de NE en sus mascaras. Francamente yo esperaba que el tonto de los Shimura hubiera aprendido la lección ya pero parece ser que tendremos que darle mas tarde o temprano una nueva lección de lo que puede o no puede hacer en realidad``. Jo en realidad estaba preguntándose si el hombre algún dia aprendería que era mas bien de baja habilidad para lograr llegar hasta ellos. Pero lo bueno de todo el asunto en realidad es que menguaban sus fuerzas a este ritmo

´´Veo. Bueno el secreto de Naruto es uno que estoy muy segura de que podría nivelar cimientos y naciones en realidad: el es el heredero de Tobirama Senju, mi tio abuelo``. Y con ello ella solto la información acerca del parentesco de Minato y de su joven hijo. Como era de esperar en realidad todos los presentes se quedaron con las bocas abiertas sin poder creerse lo que escuchaban pero la seriedad de Tsunade fue suficiente para hacerles ver que iba muy en serio

En las mentes de cada uno de los ninjas de alto poder y graduación ellos no podían dejar de concebir esta información. Si bien para muchos Hashirama y Mada habían sido los ninjas mas poderosos de su época muchos tenian en cuenta a Tobirama Senju como el verdadero ninja superior de su era porque sin la necesidad de una línea de sangre habia aplastado y destruido a sus enemigos. El llego a ser mas que capaz de destruir la fuerza Oro y Plata de Kumo por si solo. La simple idea de que su heredero no solo era descendiente del legendario Susano Uzumaki sino también de Tobirama Senju era una noticia tanto preocupante como maravillosa

¿Por qué preocupante? Porque Tobirama habia ganado mas enemigos que su propio hermano. Era despiadado y poderoso y no tenia ningun problema con hacer uso de fuerza extrema para eliminar a sus enemigos. Era preocupante porque si en verdad Tobirama era el ancestro de Naruto por lado paterno eso lo colocaría como único heredero de los Senju capaz de repoblar el clan y se habia mezclado su sangre con la del linaje de Susano Uzumaki. Era información alarmante porque entonces si esta noticia salía a la luz lo mas posible es que los pobladores de Konoha triplicaran sus esfuerzos por hacerse con el niño con la intención de ordeñarlo seco de sus habilidades y capacidades

Pero era también una noticia maravillosa. El linaje Uzumaki podía salir mas fuerte y poderoso de lo que nunca antes habia sido en realidad. Era la posibilidad única de que el poder del clan se incrementase considerablemente en realidad y si se acoplaba con las damas adecuadas entonces el linaje del clan no solo seria asegurado pero su poder y fuerza llegaría a limites increíbles. Solo eso en la mente de los vasallos Uzumaki los hacia pensar en la mucha suerte que tenian en realidad y todo esto era solo la punbta del iceberg en realidad de lo que ellos podían llegar a imaginarse

´´Creo que seria mejor en el máximo interes y seguridad de nuestro heredero y príncipe de guardar esta información de los ojos del publico el máximo tiempo posible. Solo dios sabe lo que podría llegar a ser la idea de Konoha de hacer con el joven Naruto si se sabia de su patrimonio completo``. Jo era bastante preocupado en realidad. Pero esto era también el motivo por el cual habia traido a su hijo menor: Ren Hayabusa. El se convertiría en uno de los cinco tutores del Uzumaki y lo guiaría y protegería por el buen camino en realidad y no dudaría en sacrificar a todas y cada una de las amenazas del joven Uzumaki

´´Mas bien creo que debemos evitar que esta información caiga directamente en las manos de nadie de Konoha que no ha demostrado verdadera preocupación por el joven señor. Solo de imaginar la gran cantidad de interes que tienen en el clan Senju me parece que es una amenaza mas que grande para el joven Naruto``. Ogen dudaba en realidad que si se sabia del patrimonio del joven entonces la aldea no seria capaz de idear sus mayores y mas ingeniosas medidas para hacerse con sus herederos. Ella seria muerta antes que dejar que el joven señor se viese afectado por las medidas desesperadas de los ninjas y civiles. Akeginu tendría que cuidar muy bien del niño

´´Esto también implica en realidad implica que su educación como ninja deberá ser diferente a lo que nunca antes hayamos pensado en realidad. Tendra que tener una formacion del mas alto nivel en realidad y llevarlo aun mas lejos cuanto mas viejo se haga. No me gusta hacerlo pero es lo que habrá que hacer para asegurarse de que el joven señor estará listo para cualquier evento``. Danjo estaba seriamente considerando dejar un pelotón de seguridad Koga pero sabia muy bien que con solo Gyobu la seguridad y educación del niño estaría garantizada

´´Aunque me duela admitirlo tengo que decir en realidad que estoy de acuerdo. Naruto es mas importante de lo que nadie se podría llegar jamás a imaginar y necesita todas y cualquiera de las medidas para crecer mas fuerte y poderoso. No voy a dejarlo caer como sucedió con mi hermano por haberlo sobreprotegido toda la vida en realidad``. Decir que fue una sorpresa de todos los presentes escuchar a Tsunade decir esas palabras fue un poco quedarse corto en realidad. Todos sabían en realidad de lo muy en contra que ella estaba de la formacion en las artes ninjas de un niño

Y decir que estaban sorprendidos por esa decisión al final no fue demasiado sorprendente en realidad. Se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba preocupada por el niño y estaría dispuesta a tomar las medidas necesarias para asegurar su futuro sin importarle un comino nada mas. No podían culparla. El exceso de sobreprotección le habia costado a su hermano y ella obviamente no estaba dispuesta a perder otro miembro de su familia cuando ella tenia en su mano para evitarlo. Eso fue digno de elogio en las mentes de los jefes de clan

´´Bien. Pero no creo que el niño tenga que vivir una vida completamente solo y aislado por ello en realidad. Es un niño aun hasta que empezamos a entrenarlo en realidad y creo que podría ser muy beneficioso para el crecer como tal en vez de estar tan pronto en su vida obsesionado con los posibles asesinos y secuestradores``. Sosuke estaba muy interesado en asegurarse de que el joven señor tuviera una infancia lo mas normal posible. Despues de todo Ninjas son humanos no herramientas y cuanto mas humanos permanecían mejores guerreros hacían que si simplemente eran maquinas de guerra y muerte

´´Apoyo completamente las decisiones de todo esto. Pero sugeriría tener un control de la población de Konoha. Dios solo sabe lo que podrían intentar a medida que crece el joven señor en realidad. Podrian llegar a ser desde una potencial amenaza hasta tratar de introducirlo en su sociedad con el propósito de aprovecharse de el``. Goro dio su puntito de arena dando a entender perfectamente una idea que seria muy mala en opinión de todos los presentes. Era curioso como un niño pequeño tenia en realidad tanta importancia para ellos

´´Bien entonces esta perfectamente decidido. Naruto empezara su educación como ninja a la edad de cinco años. Estoy plenamente segura de que estos acompañantes que habeis traido con vosotros en realidad son los que me van a echar un cable en la educación de Naruto. Quiero dejarlo claro. Cualquier amenaza a Naruto deberá ser tratada de inmediato. No juegos, no me gusta jugar con la comida y despues de ver algunas de las posibles amenazas para Naruto tengo menos entusiasmo por ellos tener una sola posibilidad``. Ella se refería a Danzo en realidad. Si el cojo de mierda le daba la oportunidad ella lo sacaría del juego de inmediato sin un apice de compasión y asegurándose de que no tenia ni tiempo de reaccionar

Todos y cada uno de los cabeza de clan estuvieron de acuerdo con ello. Las amenazas eran para ser tratadas de la manera mas directa y efectiva no perder el tiempo con ellos. Era mucho peor en el caso de Danzo. El hombre era el ultimo superviviente del clan Shimura por una buena razón despues de todo y si a dia de hoy todavía no podía entender porque entonces ellos solo lo eliminarían de una manera que pondría fin a su linaje

 **-Presente. Complejo Senju de Konoha no Sato-**

´´Baa-chan ¿Cuándo podremos empezar con mi entrenamiento ninja?``. Naruto estaba impaciente. Quería demostrar a todo el mundo el poder detrás de el y no hacerles creer que vivía detrás de su madre y sus cinco acompañantes de los clanes vasallos de Uzu. Pero Tsunade en vez de parecer furiosa o cualquier cosa por el estilo ella solo miro a su nieto con cariño. Era despues de todo dentro de no mucho que empezaría un entrenamiento que seria lo mas parecido al infierno en realidad

´´Naru. Debes entender que el entrenamiento no va a ser una de las cosas mas tranquilas que vas a pasar en realidad. Este entrenamiento va a traer mucho dolor y mucho sufrimiento a ti. Tendras que esforzarte al máximo ¿lo entiendes?``. Sabia que hablaba con un niño de cinco años de edad pero ella esperaba en realidad que el entendiera al cien por cien donde se estaba metiendo. Despues de todo pese a su edad el era increíblemente inteligente y comprendía perfectamente las mas complejas de las situaciones en las que se le ponía a prueba

´´Baa-chan, se que es duro pero…yo quiero ser fuerte. Ser fuerte significa cuidar a los que te importan. Ser fuerte significa ser capaz de apoyar a mi familia en los momentos de necesidad. No quiero ser un niño para siempre. Quiero ser mas que capaz de proteger a los que me importan en realidad con todas mis fuerzas``. El no lo sabia pero sus palabras tocaron una fibra sensible en Tsunade. Para ella era increíble que este niño existiera en realidad ya que demostraba que la bondad todavía existe al menos en su vida. Ya habia perdido la cuenta de cadáveres que habia matado desde que se hizo cargo de el

´´Bueno. Pues si mi nieto quiere ser mas fuerte y poderoso para proteger a los que le importan ¿Quién soy yo para oponerme a ello en realidad? Te lo garantizo Naru, vas a crecer en uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de todos los tiempos y vas a hacer que el mundo entero se vea sacudido por una tormenta que solo dejara al mundo impactado y demolido en el proceso``. Ella se rio cuando vio a Naruto sonreir de la manera que lo hizo. Le gustaba mucho como el niño en realidad a pesar de toda la locura que rodeaba su vida podeia sonreir en realidad

Despues de escuchar a su abuela el se fue al jardín para disfrutar un poco del dia mientras dejaba a Tsunade tranquilamente. O al menos eso fue hasta que apareció un hombre de gran altura con líneas rojas por la cara. Con una placa con el Kanji de aceite y una vestimenta un tanto extraña. No era otro que Jiraiya del Sannin. Su compañero y mas temido enemigo de las mujeres como era conocido con el temible sobre nombre del Super Pervertido

´´Hola Tsunade veo que la belleza no te abandona por nada en el mundo. Ni siquiera las responsabilidades de estar cuidando de un niño en realidad son lo suficientemente de una forma de hacerte perder tu belleza``. Jiraiya miraba con una mkueca burlona a Tsunade. Pero esa mueca duro bien poco como ella lo golpeo en la cara con un pisapapeles que le rompió la nariz y lo dejo tirado en el suelo con un poco de sangre saliendo de el

´´Bueno Jiraiya. Diria que es una buena cosa verte pero estaría mintiendo no solo a mi misma sino también a ti ¿Qué haces aquí patética excusa de un hombre?``. Tsunade se podría llegar a reir un buen rato de la cara de su compañero. Pero cuando se quito las manos de la cara la nariz estaba curada como si nada en realidad. Era en verdad un milagro ¿tal vez una línea de sangre? Eso también explicaría porque el hombre no le importaba en realidad recibir palizas continuas cuando era pillado en su materia de espionaje en las aguas termales

´´JA JA JA me rio de tu sentido del humor en todo lo alto pero no es por estos motivos que estoy aquí querida Hime. Me temo que tengo un asunto muy importante a tratar en todo esto``. Jiraiya en verdad estaba un tanto asustado por lo que venia a discutir. No le gustaba admitirlo pero no eran precisamente las mejores noticias que uno podría llegar a querer dar pero era una necesidad de gran importancia a tratar con Tsunade y mas tarde con su sensei

´´¿Qué tema es tan importante en realidad? Y mas te vale que no es solo Orochimaru. Ese bastardo se puede quemar en el infierno si por mi fuera. Lo que le hizo a la pobre Anko no es algo que voy a perdonar jamás de los jamases a ese monstruo``. Ya lo creo que ella estaba furiosa en realidad. Si ella tenia su oportunidad ella extraería a Orochimaru parte a parte y le arrancaría la cabeza con sus propias manos. Despues de todo su investigación habia implicado el intento de robo del linaje del clan Senju y Uzumaki (solo para ser un fracaso como las juntas especiales de los Uzumaki habia sellado cualquier posible secreto en su ADN)

Orochimaru del Sannin habia desertado hace unos meses despues de que se descubrió de que habia estado trabajando en secreto en el intento de implantar Genki Kenkais en aquellos que no los podían tener. El primer linaje que habia tratado de replicar habia sido el Mokuton. Y el segundo era la regeneración del clan Uzumaki. Cuando se descubrió sus experimentos de inmediato sus cuarteles y laboratorios habían sido atacados obligando al Sannin a huir. Pero aun así habia preocupado a muchos de los miembros del clan Uzumaki de cómo el hombre habia llegado al ADN de Kushina en realidad. Era muy preocupante

Por supuesto habia la sospecha de que Danzo habia estado apoyando esta iniciativa. No habia pruebas (el anciano las habia eliminado de cualquier manera posible ya que tonto no era y sabia lo que le esperaba si lo pillaban con las manos en la masa) pero todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki tenian la sospecha en ello de que el habia tenido algo que ver con todo esto. No ayudo tampoco del rencor que habia entre ambos bandos. Al final el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni habia tenido que poner tierra de por medio pero el clan Uzumaki ya estaba mas atento que nunca al ultimo Shimura

´´Si. Se de tus opiniones en lo que se refiere a la joven Anko. Y estoy mas que seguro de que en caso de que sea necesaria tu ayuda vas a meterte de por medio pero has de entender que ahora mismo hay poco que puedes hacer por ella``. A decir verdad el propio Jiraiya quería meterse por medio con respecto a Anko pero Danzo habia empleado la poca influencia que tenia para indicar que Anko tenia que ser investigada por su pasada asociación el Sannin traidor. Y ni que decir como la estaba tratando el pueblo por ello

´´Hay veces en que me cuestiono Jiraiya que es lo que piensan las personas de nuestra aldea. Vamos por ahí diciendo que somos la aldea mas comprensiva del mundo entero y en vez de tratar de dar calor y cariño a uno de los nuestros que ha sido herido en vez de ello la estamos empujando poco a poco a la locura solo por tener un deseo de satisfacción de culpar a otros satisfecho``. Habia visto el comportamiento de la aldea hacia Anko y habia estado mas que a punto de lanzarse a salvarla de la amenaza con la que tenia que vivir en constante momento

´´Si pero creo que podemos confiar en Sensei para solucionar esto. Sino simplemente manten un ojo en ella y en el momento que veas al pueblo a punto de pasarse de la ralla solo golpea con certeza y fuerza y cuidala en tu clan. Es así de simple en realidad Tsunade``. El no podía cuidar de la niña despues de todo ya que tenia obligaciones como maestro de espionaje de Konoha y esperaba en realidad que su compañera de equipo llevase a cabo esta tarea de suma importancia en realidad. Eso seria quitar un peso de su conciencia en realidad

´´Es de los ancianos de la aldea de los que no me fio en realidad. Han demostrado ser corruptos y gordos perezosos obsesionados con obtener energia y poder para Konoha. Han tratado de pasar un proyecto de ley exigiendo que una quinta parte de las fuerzas militares de los feudos así como los niños se envíen a Konoha para garantizar sus fuerzas estar en lo mas alto``. Ella recordaba muy bien esa reunión y habia tenido que recordarles a los miembros del consejo que no estaba en su voz de exigir nada como se podría ver como una amenaza mas que nada

´´Es una gran y triste verdad en realidad que los ancianos tienen una posicion muy firme en Konoha y nada se puede hacer en realidad en su contra por el momento. Afortunadamente no han sido capaces de hacer ni de lograr absolutamente nada en estos tiempos. Pero de todos modos esta no es la razón por la que estoy aquí Tsunade``. El tono de voz de Jiraiya no era el de una persona que tenia en mente cosas simples y sencillas sino mas bien que tenia unas cosas de lo mas intensas en su mente en ese momento. Era ironico en la mente de Tsunade esto porque Jiraiya no era la persona mas de pensar que ella habia conocido en su vida

´´Hay un grupo de Nuke Nins que están trabajando unidos y tratando de funcionar de manera unificada. Y su objetivo tiene que ver algo con los Biju``. Al decir las ultimas palabras Jiraiya provoco que Tsunade se tensara considerablemente. No era una buena cosa en la mente de Tsunade ya que solo podía significar que en un momento ellos apuntarían a Naruto. No era un secreto demasido bueno que el era el jinchuriki del Kyubi despues de todo


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi historia. Me ha tomado un tiempo en realidad a causa de lo largo que es en realidad. Me siento muy feliz de que la gente haya encontrado a gusto esta historia en realidad. Es bastante gratificante en realidad saber que mi historia esta en la vista de tantas personas por lo que permitidme daros las gracias por aceptarla**

 **Este capitulo tiene un salto de tiempo de dos años y nos muestra la dureza del entrenamiento del clan Uzumaki. Se que muchos pueden pensar que Naruto solo tiene que emplear el Kage Bunshin y ya esta pero Naruto tiene tareas que exigen que sean realizadas por su propio cuerpo en realidad por lo que el no puede llamar a unos clones para hacer la tarea por el. También es la vista previa a un suceso que va a alterar la vida de Naruto en realidad**

 **Ahora en responder a lo planteado por algunas de las personas en sus Review**

 **-No Naruto va a tener un linaje de gran alcance pero eso de porque es el descendiente de Tobirama sea la cosa que el puede realizar los tres estados del agua no va a ser en realidad. No es por nada pero no veo eso lo bastante digno para Naruto. Y creedme cuando digo que el linaje que tengo pensado para Naruto es de gran alcance en realidad**

 **-La relación entre Naruto y Konoha va a ser tensa. El pueblo va a aprender por las malas (aun no han visto nada) que no pueden hacer lo que quieran. Es un pueblo ninja y mientras que algunos ninjas no están de acuerdo con la presencia de Naruto ellos están tan marginados en realidad que no se atreven a hacer nada (la única excepción es Mizuki y tengo un destino muy agradable para el en realidad)**

 **-Los ancianos pronto recibirán el golpe que los va a desacreditar por completo. Ellos recibirán golpes muy pronto pero el golpe mas importante esta por llegar a causa de los planes de Danzo. Esto llevara en realidad al clan Uchiha a redimirse a los ojos de la población**

 **Solo me queda decir que ni Naruto ni personajes de otros mangas o animes me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Los Maestros del Heredero**

 **-2 Años Mas Tarde. Complejo Senju. Konoha no Sato-**

Naruto Uzumaki. Heredero del clan Senju del Bosque y del clan Uzumaki de los remolinos. Un niño de siete años de edad. Nadie se podría llegar a imaginar como de importante era este niño en realidad. Diablos nadie en el pueblo le daba una gran importancia ¿Por qué? Muy simple: Era un jinchuriki. Para los aldeanos de Konoha Naruto no era mas que una pequeña cosa. Una persona que valia menos que nada y que por tanto no significaba nada en todo lo que era el gran asunto de los clanes

Pero Tsunade, su baa-chan nunca podría haber sido mas orgullosa del pequeño niño que ella habia acogido cuando sus padres fallecieron. Ella estaba viendo en ese mismo momento a Naruto en su hora de meditación. Ya que es una cosa obligatoria impuesta por todos y cada uno de sus maestros en realidad ya que todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Naruto debía tener un minimo de una hora diaria dedicada a la formacion de la meditación ya que ayudaba a equilibrar su poder físico con su fuerza espiritual en realidad una cosa de gran importancia en realidad

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que ella y el resto de los tutores de Naruto habían decidido empezar a educarlo en realidad y ninguno de ellos podía ser menos orgulloso de lo lejos que habia llegado Naruto. Para solo tener dos años de entrenamiento Naruto se habia formado con el objetivo único de ser una fuerza de la misma naturaleza. Para no ser detenido por nada ni por nadie ya que todos ellos sabían de la suma importancia de Naruto en realidad y el efecto que podría llegar a tener para el conjunto del país en realidad. Despues de todo como heredero de los dos clanes mas poderosos de Hi no Kuni muchos podrían tratar de encontrarlo y matarlo o mucho peor controlarlo

Tsunade aun recordaba la gran averiguación de información por parte de Jiraiya: Akatsuki. No tenian una gran cantidad de información acerca de ese condenado grupo salvo que tenia diez miembros de clase S. Todos ellos eran fuerzas a tener en cuenta temidos en todas las zonas de las naciones elementales y como si eso no fuera bastante malo ya sea habia que tener en cuenta que los Akatsuki no tenian una base regular que utilizaran. En la mente de Tsunade eran una de las grandes amenazas de Naruto para su futuro y el de sus clanes

Mientras que Tsunade pensaba sin embargo en el futuro de Naruto contra las grandes amenazas de tanto fuera como dentro de Konoha. Naruto estaba meditando tranquilamente mientras trataba de dar mayor sentido a su vida. Despues de todo el habia sido entrenado estos dos últimos años de su vida para ser posiblemente capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Habia tenido diferentes maestros ya que cada uno de sus mentores en realidad un maestro en una de las diferentes ramas de las artes ninja algo que en verdad habia venido para el como un excelente regalo a decir verdad ya que solo era mas que tenia en el proceso de beneficio

Mientras Naruto pensaba en cada uno de sus mentores uno por uno sus pensamientos se dirigían a cada uno de sus maestros: Gyobu del Koga rama clan, Akeginu del Iga rama clan, Ren del Hayabusa rama clan, Gyoma del Hattori rama clan y Raigo del Raisatsu rama cla. Todos ellos eran maestros y grandes luchadores que habían logrado en realidad dominar sus diferentes areas de especialización. Y ademas eran grandes amigos que le habían enseñado a lo largo de la historia de su clan en realidad

Gyobu fue el primero de todos ellos en venirle a la mente en realidad. Era un hombre de gran fuerza. Calvo y sin rastro del mas minimo de pelo en todo su cuerpo. Diablos Naruto se metia llamándole sin cejas. Los bueno es que Gyobu tenia un gran sentido del humor y no era ofendido por casi nada. Habgia tenido que soportar muchas cosas acerca de el mismo y habia tenido que crecer siendo siempre objeto de comentarios. Despues de todo los nobles de las naciones elementales podían ser una cosa pero personas amables y educadas no eran una de ellas

* * *

 **-Hace 2 Años. Campo de Entrenamiento Privado Senju-**

Naruto estaba haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento impuestos por su abuela. Tsunade le habia comentado que el dia de hoy que el iba a conocer a uno de sus mentores en las ramas ninjas: taijutsu. Por supuesto como un niño una parte de el se habia derrumbado al pensar que su abuela y una figura femenina a parte de Shizune no se iba a encargar de sus lecciones y entrenamiento pero Tsunade lo habia dejado bien claro que ella no podía hacerlo por mativos de gran importancia

 _´´Naruto. Aunque desciendo del clan Uzumaki por mi abuela Mito. Yo nunca aprendi el Ten no Ken (puño emperador) del clan Uzumaki. Es por eso que no puedo entrenarte ese estilo de lucha. Sin embargo Gyobu si podrá entrenarte. Es uno de los mayores expertos en artes de taijutsu de todo el clan en realidad y posiblemente uno de los hombres mas fuertes``._ Ella le habia respondido eso cuando ella le aclaro que no iba a entrenarlo en taijutsu. Lo habia molestado y desde entonces el estaba aquí haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento en un intento de quitarse esa conversación de la mente

Mientras tanto desde una posicion oculta el estaba siendo observado por Gyobu. A decir verdad el habia pensado cuando se le coloco en esta posicion que seria lo mas parecido a una niñera. Durante los últimos cinco años habia visto crecer al niño como un joven y tenia que decir que tenia potencial. El niño no habia sido mimado como se podría haber podido llegar a pensar pero aun tenia en mente la conversación que tuvo el junto con los demás acerca de empezar ya con la formacion del joven heredero y francamente aun no estaba seguro de si el niño tenia lo que hay que tener para entrenarse en el Ten no Ken. NO era un estilo de lucha que uno pueda decir que era suave y blando. Era brutal y su entrenamiento podría exigir mucho tiempo

Vio como el niño entrenaba en los calentamientos y se gano su aprobación en realidad. Antes de hacer nada que exige un gasto físico habia que realizar un estiramiento adecuado de todos los musculos y prepararse adecuadamente para el gasto de energia. Cuanto mas creciera mas fácil seria para el emplear su fuerza y la de sus musculos pero mientras creciera y fuera todavía un joven lo mejor y mas importante es que siguiera con las normas adecuadas. Y aun así podía sentir pena por el. El Ten no Ken lo haría tener que crear un control de chakra preciso y perfecto para poder aprovechar una gran cantidad de la energia física producida por el cuerpo. Pero ademas el estilo en cuestión pondría al joven Naruto en una gran cantidad de tensión

Gyobu fue en ese momento sorprendido cuando varios shuriken salieron disparados a su posicion mientras estaba oculto. Estaba sorprendido porque habia pensado que gracias a su dominio del doton el seria mas que capaz de mantenerse oculto a la vista de cualquier persona o cualquier cosa. Incluso los mejores sensores de Kumo e Iwa habían sido incapaces de detectarlo cuando estaba en comunión con su chakra Doton por lo que obviamente esto le llevo a hacerse la pregunta adecuada ¿Cómo el maldito mocoso lo habia encontrado en realidad?

´´No se quien eres pero puedes apostar tu jodida y fea cabeza a que a menos que salgas a la vista de inmediato voy a tener tu culo pateado de mil maneras diferentes y voy a asegurarme de recordar tu humillación``. Naruto tenia un don en las capacidades sensitivas. Habia sido en realidad por suerte que habia descubierto esta forma de capacidad sensitiva y tenia que dar las gracias a Tobirama Senju ya que su abuela Tsunade le habia contado como el hombre encontraba todo. El en vez de eso enviaba su chakra por el aire y una vez que recorrió una distancia el sabia todo lo que habia en el espacio en cuestión. Solo habia utilizado esta técnica de chiripa y nada mas

Gyobu estaba pensando sin embargo que Naruto se parecía mucho a un Uzumaki. Como cualquier niño de ese clan tenia una fuerza y energia considerable y en verdad parecía que el niño en cuestión tenia mucha fanfarria en su forma de ser. No es que importara en verdad como los Uzumaki solian crecer al final cuando se hacían mayores para convertirse en bestias salvajes y destructivas. De hecho la razón por la que los Uzumaki habían sido tan temidos era porque no temian al derramamiento de sangre y a causar gran cantidad de caos y destrucción

´´Tranquilo niño ya salgo ya salgo no es necesario tener un aneurisma ni nada por el estilo``. Gyobu fue saliendo lentamente del pequeño bosque de la zona privada de entrenamiento mientras que cubria su cuerpo con su kimono blanco corto. Decir que sorprendió al niño era una obviedad al menos en la mente de Gyobu ya que podía verlo muy sorprendido y muy impactado por la apariencia de el. Podia decir sin embargo que el niño sin embargo no tenia miedo. Eso era bueno en realidad ya que haría mas fáciles las cosas para el

´´Tengo que decir señor que cuando esperaba un hombre o mujer espiándome me esperaba a alguno de los hombres de mascaras de animales no a usted ¿hay alguna razón por la que me observaba tan atentamente en realidad?``. La curiosidad de Naruto era considerable y el niño quería una respuesta a lo que tenia delante pero lo que recibió fue una mirada muy intrigada del hombre calvo que no parecía tener ninguna muestra de pelo por su cuerpo. Era extraño para el en realidad pero el niño que era Naruto quería saber lo que este hombre buscaba

´´Yare yare no estaba espiando mocoso estaba solo observando y detallando como entrenabas o al menos hacias los comienzos de ejercicios de entrenamiento. Tengo que decir que estas poniéndote muy en forma para ser solo un niño joven``. Y era una verdad de la que se habia dado cuenta Gyobu. Para ser solo un niño de cinco años Naruto ya tenia los musculos empezando a marcarse sin embargo todavía tenia margen de mejora o al menos eso se decía el hombre musculoso. Pero francamente era un buen comienzo para el niño en realidad ya que podía decir que ninguno de los niños de los clanes de su edad estaba tan en forma como el lo estaba seguramente

´´Mi baachan dice que la mejor manera de tener un cuerpo y mente sana es con realizar adecuados ejercicios físicos que tonifiquen el cuerpo y que a la vez me ayuden a crecer mas fuerte y poderoso. Pero lo que estaba haciendo eran ejercicios de calentamiento en realidad. Estoy esperando a mi maestro que según mi baachan me va a entrenar en ser uno de los hombres mas fuertes``. La impaciencia de Naruto estaba empezando a salir. No es que el niño en el quisiera que no saliera a hacer mejores cosas pero estaba esperando con ansia la presencia de este supuesto maestro de taijutsu

´´Yare yare Tsunade podría al menos haberte dicho que lo mejor que podias hacer es que te quedaras tranquilo mientras venia. El dia de hoy no tenia ninguna intención de entrenar solo de conocerte para llegar a saber el máximo posible acerca de ti. Francamente el nervio de esa mujer por dejar tantos huecos en blanco a la hora de hablar``. Gyobu solo quería ver al niño y tener una mas o menos idea de el no empezar a entrenarlo ya tan de inmediato. Francamente esto era de las cosas que mas odiaba de trabajar como un entrenador

Naruto estaba estudiando a la persona delante suya. Solo un niño de cinco años y el ya te podía decir que la persona delante suya tenia una increibla gama de habilidades en su haber. No es que hiciera falta mucho para llegar a esa conclusión en realidad y Naruto en verdad aunque un niño de cinco años habia aprendido como ver el potencial de las personas mayores que el. Y francamente el pequeño niño del clan Uzumaki podía decir que el hombre delante suya era un verdadero monstruo duro de matar y duro de combatir en todo

´´Oi ¿eres tu el experto en taijutsu que se supone a formarme? Puedo decir que baachan ha elegido bien y sabiamente. Buenos musculos pero ¿Por qué no tienes nada de pelo? Porque si aprender el estilo de la familia implica perder todo el pelo va a ser que no señor sin cejas``. Naruto estaba decidido a tener una reacción del hombre delante suya en verdad. Curiosamente Gyobu se quedo por un momento de piedra sin saber como responder al niño hasta que solo un momento mas tarde consiguió darse cuenta de lo que el niño habia dado a entender

´´Escuchame pequeño niño. Yo soy Gyobu de la rama Koga del clan Uzumaki. Soy el mayor experto de taijutsu de todo el clan Uzumaki. Mi deber es entrenarte para convertirte en el mayor luchador posible de todo el clan pero para lograr eso vas a tener que trabajar conmigo ¿de acuerdo mocoso?``. Gyobu estaba un tanto molesto por el comentario de Naruto acerca de su pelo también estaba sorprendido por toda la confianza del niño para hablarle de esa manera en realidad. Eso demostraba que a la hora del miedo el niño no tenia mucho, o tal vez simplemente no tenia instinto de preservación. Tendria que tratar el asunto lo antes posible

´´Mi nombre es Naruto. No pequeño niño. Y me da igual que seas el mayor experto de taijutsu del clan. No voy a dejar que me hables de esa manera tan desagradable solo porque eres un calvorota``. Naruto sentía un gran orgullo en molestar a Gyobu. Pero pronto todo su orgullo se evaporizo cuando sintió la presencia mortal de Gyobu. Fue brutal en realidad y Naruto por un momento juro que vio que los ojos brillaban maléficamente en los ojos de Gyobu transmitiendo la maldad detrás de ellos. Pero aun así se mantuvo firme y de pie delante suya

Gyobu por otra parte miraba satisfecho. No era todo el instinto asesino que podría transmitir a decir verdad pero podía decir que el niño tenia un buen espíritu para ir acorde con sus palabras. Tambien esto solo demostraba al ninja de la rama Koga que este niño era mas que un miembro de la rama principal del clan Uzumaki. Casi podía sentir la emoción volver a el solo de pensar en la formacion del niño de la manera mas brutal posible. Podia ser un poco desagradable en verdad pero era lo que tenia que hacer

´´Bien, muy bien hecho pequeño guerrero. Eso que has sentido es la intensidad asesina o intención asesina. Consiste en un rudimentario Genjutsu que implica la proyección de la emoción de ansia de sangre sobre una persona o grupo de personas. Francamente es increíble que un mocoso de tu edad pueda ser capaz de resistir la poca mierda de intención que envie hacia ti``. A decir verdad era mas que sorprendente para Gyobu. Tendria que escribir a Danjo de que el niño al menos era mas de lo que se podría haber esperado y que francamente podría estar a la altura del legado de sus clanes

´´No me importa una mierda lo que usted un simple anciano calvorota diga. Yo voy a ser el mayor ninja del clan Uzumaki. Voy a superar todos los miembros de mis antepasados y recordarle al mundo entero que el clan Uzumaki es el mas fuerte y temible de los clanes de todo el mundo``. La simple mención de sus objetivos causo a Gyobu un poco temblar de la emoción. Si el niño cumplia con sus objetivos en verdad iba a ser una cosa muy interesante de ver y también iba a ser muy emocionante marcar a todos los demás clanes como los Uzumaki se mantenían en lo mas alto

Naruto en verdad decía lo que sentía. El estaba seguro al cien por cien de que iba a conseguir su objetivo sin importarle una mierda todo lo que tendría que afrontar. Pero el nunca se espero la nueva mirada de Gyobu. No era la mirada de una persona que se iba a burlar en realidad de sus ambiciones sino mas bien miraba como un hombre que estaba ansioso por ver hasta donde lo llevarían sus ambiciones. Era fascinante de ver y conocer a alguien que lo miraba de esa manera

´´Ya veo. Ya ves un Uzumaki muy temido y conocido fue Ringaro Uzumaki. Fue el patriarca del clan en el momento que tomo a nuestro ancestro Sachiro de Kouga despues de que el fue el único superviviente de la antigua familia Koga. Fue el mayor maestro de fuinjutsu que te podrías esperar para encontrar en realidad y un verdadero maestro del Ten no Ken. Si de verdad estas esperando superar a ese hombre legendario entonces seria para mi un honor de impulsarte y llevarte a lo mas alto de la misma manera que el fue capaz de llegar``. Decia lo que sentía y si el niño decía que seria capaz de llegar mas lejos y mas alto que nadie entonces el lo ayudaría a llegar allí

Ajeno a ambos habia una figura femenina observándolo todo. Y Tsunade estaba orgullosa y feliz de ver como su figura de nieto ya estaba tratando de hacerse con aliados fuertes y poderosos. Gyobu en verdad era uno de los mayores ninjas de la familia Uzumaki y ella solo podía decir que si el conseguía el apoyo de dicho hombre entonces seria mas fácil para el llegar a lo mas alto entre las constelaciones de los ninjas

* * *

 **-Tiempo Presente. Complejo Senju-**

Gyobu habia sido durante estos dos años un maestro cruel y brutal. Muchos podrían haber pensado que era una mala idea poner al hombre cerca de Naruto o cualquier niño en realidad pero pronto todo eso se desvanecería. El propio Naruto quería a Gyobu como su maestro y mentor para el Ten no Ken. Era un maestro duro e implacable pero también un buen maestro que sabia del tema de enseñanza en el que estaba centrado. Tambien Naruto parecía tener un aprecio por el hombre sin pelo (ese dato en particular fue usado por Naruto en muchas ocasiones para burlarse del hombre)

El Ten no Ken o puño emperador. Un estilo de taijutsu de amplias y únicas posibilidades. Un estilo de lucha perfeccionado a lo largo de los siglos por el Uzumaki. En primer lugar para que el estilo fuera mortal el luchador en cuestión tenia que ser capaz de tener un potente chakra. El chakra en cuestión al ser potente y denso serviría para aumentar considerablemente las capacidades de lucha no solo sirviendo como un medio para hacer mas competente el cuerpo a la hora de luchar sino ademas de permitir al cuerpo de estar en un constante medio de mejora

Al usar el chakra como un medio para el estilo esto significa que según el chakra elemental el cuerpo y el estilo se adaptarían a diferentes formas de lucha. Con el viento el cuerpo seria rápido y los golpes que desgarrarían a su objetivo. Con el agua el cuerpo seria fácil de adaptarse a cualquier situación física así como a los daños así como poder atacar a un nivel mas único ya que el cuerpo de las victimas se compone de agua. Con la tierra el cuerpo se vuelve tan duro como el diamante convirtiéndose en un estilo duro y potente. Con el fuego es un estilo mas bien salvaje que lleva a producir explosiones de calor. Y con el raiton lleva a ser errático, rápido y producir descargas de electricidad

Otra particularidad de este estilo es que enseña a luchar con todas las partes del cuerpo siendo apto para defensa y ataque. Un luchador como Gyobu que se habia entrenado para ser el mejor con su doton era francamente como enfrentarse a una avalancha o un tanque. El hombre ademas habia aprendido la parte mas difícil del estilo que era la formacion de ondas de choque. Esta forma era la mas potente arma del estilo y la que combinada con las capacidades de cualquiera de los elementos llevaba al luchador a la cima por encima de cualquiera de sus rivales. Este estilo y esta arma final solo era posible debido a la densidad y fuerza del chakra Uzumaki. Nunca hay que olvidar esto

Gyobu habia entrenado a Naruto por dos años y se veía perfectamente el efecto que la formacion habia tenido en el en realidad. El cuerpo de Naruto a la edad de siete años tenia claro que los musculos de su cuerpo. No eran abultosos o excesivos sino eran una formacion magra que dejaba bien claro la dureza de su cuerpo y las capacidades totales de su cuerpo. Gyobu habia entrenado a Naruto para producir un cuerpo que físicamente era fuerte, poderoso, resistente, flexible y rápido. Eso era el estilo del Ten no Kenj. Pero este no era el único campo donde Naruto se habia formado en realidad

Otro de los instructores de Naruto era Akeginu de la rama Iga del clan. Una mujer mortal. Peligrosa. Brutal y despiadada que habia enseñado la mas importante de las lecciones a Naruto: Ganar es lo que importa. Para Akeginu el ganador era el que volvia a casa. Era el ganador el que estaba vivo. Era el ganador el que se reuniría una vez mas con su familia y con esto para ella habia inculcado en la mente de Naruto que todo valia con tal de salir ganador. Ella fue la instructora de Naruto en el arte del Genjutsu. El arte de las ilusiones y la muerte

* * *

 **-Hace 2 Años. Campo de Entrenamiento Privado Senju-**

Naruto estaba haciendo unos pesados ejercicios físicos. Gyobu le habia dicho que para dominar en verdad el estilo de lucha del clan Uzumaki uno debía tener en su mente la clara idea del sufrimiento. No importa nada mas sino que lo que importaba es que luchabas. Sufrias y sentías en tu cuerpo cada dolor para aprender la verdad de la vida: sin sacrificio no hay victoria. Gyobu no habia querido a Naruto creer en ningun momento que el podía ganar años y siglos de perfeccion de estilo de lucha solo sin esforzarse y sacrificarse. Le habia dejado bien claro que si lo quería tenia que ir a por el en realidad

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habia conocido a Gyobu en realidad y su abuela le habia dejado claro que pronto conocería a otro de sus tutores. Seguia molestándolo en verdad que Tsunade misma no lo enseñaba. Ella era una Sannin despues de todo pero ella lo habia dejado en suelo indicándole que aun no estaba listo para un entrenamiento mas especializado en realidad. El debía crecer mas fuerte y poderoso si en verdad el quería ser entrenado en el arte de ninja por su abuela

´´ _No voy a mentir y decir que no debes ser entrenado en esto por mi o por Jiraiya. Pero aun eres joven Naruto y necesitas ser entrenado poco a poco no con prisas. No sin control. Un ninja en verdad hace las cosas poco a poco y no deja que la impaciencia gobierne sus formas de actuar``._ Tsunade no se habia movido de la montaña que ella misma habia hecho en realidad. Y le habia dejado claro que no recibiría la formacion por su mano o la de Jiraiya hasta que el no estuviera listo para recibirla porque entonces solo haría mas mal que bien a su formacion en el futuro

Naruto no estaba molesto por ello tanto como uno se podría haber imaginado o esperado en realidad pero le habia molestado en gran cantidad el hecho de que tenia una larga meta a cubrir antes de empezar a ser enseñado por la familia. Afortunadamente Gyobu habia pasado a explicar de mejor manera al joven Uzumaki las razones de porque Tsunade y Jiraiya no estaban en su formacion desde el principio como el habia querido en vez de estar mas bien que ellos estaban centrados en otros temas

 _´´Debes entender Gaki que Jiraiya y Tsunade son muy fuertes y poderosos. Pero no pueden empezar enseñándote así como así. Quieren ver de lo que eres capaz para así poder enseñarte de la mejor manera de todas. Ellos no solo como miembros del Sannin sino también porque ellos solo pueden enseñarte despues de que saben mas o menos los niveles de habilidades que tienes despues de un tiempo``._ Gyobu habia sido paciente con Naruto en realidad como el hombre se habia acercado para explicarle de la mejor manera el motivo de el rechazo de Tsunade

Luego mas tarde Naruto descubrió ademas de que Tsunade tenia otro motivo en realidad. Para asegurarse de que el clan Senju tenia un papel de importancia en el pueblo ella se habia hecho con el control de hospital y habia empezado seleccionando una lista de kunoichis tanto de nivel genin como chunin para pasar por una pequeña enseñanza en el arte de iryoninjutsu. Ella tenia la intención de hacer el hospital por así decirlo parte de la influencia del clan Senju y ni que decir que ella estaba por tener éxito pero esa cantidad de médicos a enseñar iba a requerir mucho tiempo y ella no podría formar a Naruto personalmente entonces

De ahí los motivos detrás de que Tsunade no quisiera iniciar la enseñanza de Naruto todavía como antes quería estar con el control del hospital. Jiraiya por otro lado lo que estaba haciendo era mantener en alto su red de espionaje. Despues de todo una red de espionaje es lo que diferenciaba a una aldea en gran estado de una en bajo estado. Era también gracias a esta red de espionaje que habían averiguado de la existencia del Akatsuki y era la intención de Jiraiya de controlar las maniobras de cualquiera de las naciones elementales que podía tener algún pensamiento inadecuado contra Konoha y Naruto especialmente

De ahí porque ninguno de los Sannin estaban en ese momento con tiempo para entrenar a Naruto. Pero cuando tuvieran ese tiempo ambos tenian la clara intención de enseñarle. Se lo habían prometido y Naruto sabia que podía confiar en su familia. Pero eso no quitaba que estaba molesto. Dejo que esa misma molestia le ganara y destrozo el poste de entrenamiento que estaba golpeando. Recordo que tenia que tener un control de su chakra en todo momento o de lo contrario este seria como una fuerza destructiva lo cual consiguió a Naruto soltar diversos tacos por haber destruido el poste

Pero mientras Naruto estaba haciendo esto desde lo alto de un árbol estaba siendo vigilado por una mujer. Una hermosa mujer que llevaba un vestido rojo como la sangre. Ella tenia el cabello negro como la noche y ademas tenia la piel blanca como la nieve. No era otra que Akeginu que habia estado observando la formacion de Naruto desde las sombras. Por un lado interesada en su formacion de taijutsu por otro lado preocupada por su estado mental algo que en verdad es muy importante que tener bajo control en las artes de genjutsu que es donde ella estaba especializada

Akeginu habia sido de las pocas en ser entrenada en el arte de Genjutsu en parte debido a su alto nivel de habilidad de el elemento agua. Tal era su habilidad que ella habia aprendido y dominado la formacion con agua llegando a convertirse en la primera manipuladora del Chiton en mas de dos siglos dentro de su rama del clan ¿Qué es el chiton? El Chiton o sangre de manejo es la capacidad de usar la sangre combinada en jutsus de agua. Requiere no solo el manejo del agua sino el control completo del agua de tu cuerpo lo cual habia hecho a Akeginu la primera en ser capaz de utilizar esta habilidad tan única y excepcional

Con este poder en sus manos ella habia logrado convertirse en una maestra de genjutsu por el uso de la niebla de sangre combinada con la capacidad de la alteración de los sentidos. Eso combinado ademas con el uso de dos wakizashis la habia convertido en la Mujer de Sangre. Ella era letal y no tenia reparos a la hora de utilizar cualquiera y todas las tácticas por ganar. Ella estaba para enseñar a Naruto a luchar contra Genjutsu de todas las maneras así como para enseñarle lo básico y que el desde ahí avance en la línea que tanto quisiera. Despues de todo a diferencia del taijutsu los Uzumaki nunca habían adentrado mucho en el arte del genjutsu. Tambien era su cometido el de enseñar de los temas de la sexualidad a Naruto

Una parte de ella se preguntaba porque Tsunade no se ocupaba de eso pero teniendo en cuenta que Tsunade era vieja y mayor y nunca habia sido una de usar mucho el incentivo del atractivo sexual entonces era posible que por eso y solo eso que le habían pedido que fuera ella la que lo hiciera. No es que fuera muy malo. Siempre le gustaba divertirse a costa de otros y el incentivo sexual siempre era el mejor método para lograr esto. Además el joven era un Uzumaki. Y todos los Uzumaki padecían de una enfermedad llamada: No Darse Ni cuenta del Interes sexual. Bueno no era una enfermad propiamente dicha mas bien como si fueran completamente ajenos a la atracción que podían ejercer

Era su deber de asegurarse de que el heredero de Uzu no se pasaba por esto de ninguna de las maneras posibles. El incentivo sexual podía ser aprovechado por hombres y mujeres por igual y era ella para enseñarle y asegurarse de que el aprendía tanto como para usarlo como para resistirlo. Tambien ella estaba con las ordenes de servir como guardian invisible contra Shimura Danzo ya que el hombre tenia en su mira al heredero de Uzu demasiado y no era nada satisfactorio para nadie en las islas despues de todo

Cuando ella estaba a punto de aparecer para saludar al joven heredero ella se encontró con que el estaba mirando hacia ella directamente. Habia en cierto modo infravalorado la capacidad de detección de las suyas y ahora el estaba siendo capaz de verla sin ninguna dificultad. Ella se resistió las ganas de gemir porque sabia que el joven heredero estaba empezando pronto con lo de ser paranoico pero no habia mucho que ella pudiera hacer en realidad para evitarlo despues de todo ya que si ella estaba en la misma situación que el entonces fijo que actuaria de la misma manera que el

´´Ara ara es impresionante. Me temo que no di el debido respeto a Gyobu por el haber sido capaz de detectarlo en realidad Naruto-kun``. Ella estaba ocultando su risa en parte porque ella habia escuchado las quejas de Gyobu acerca del joven heredero de Uzu ser mas bien como una especie de sabueso que lo habia detectado sin ningun problema. Siempre era divertido escuchar las lamentaciones de uno de los miembros de la rama Koga. Era casi como recibir un pago adecuado por una misión sin tener que hacer nada

´´Gracias. Y si tengo que adivinar usted me ha estado observando todo el rato mientras que estaba una vez mas llevando a cabo las frustraciones por no ser enseñado directamente por Baachan. Tengo que decir y preguntar ¿son todos los que me van a enseñar a aparecer mientras menos me lo espero?``. Naruto era molesto porque sino hubiera empleado su técnica de detección nunca habría sabido de la presencia de dicha mujer. Una mujer que se habia ocultado sin ninguna dificultad de el y lo podría haber golpeado en ningun momento. Era verdaderamente molesto en la humilde opinión de Naruto y lo estaba empezando a cansar

Akeginu estaba riéndose por dentro en realidad. Era bastante divertido ver al joven señor estar de tan mal humor por no ser capaz de prevenir lo que le pasaba a el o los acontecimientos que tenian algo que ver con el. Francamente ella encontró incluso mono ver el lindo puchero que el puso para hacer ver como de molesto que estaba. Pero sabia que tenia que ponerse lo mas seria que pudiera. Despues de todo ella misma tenia una misión de alta importancia que cumplir y ella no iba a dejar que el niño delante suya se quedara en el bajo nivel que estaba por mucho mas tiempo. Tanto trabajo que hacer y tan poco tiempo en realidad

´´No se si tus próximos tutores van en realidad a hacer lo mismo despues de todo pero te puedo asegurar que mi interes en ti por verte entrenar era mas que nada para saber si eres del tipo de ninja que usa la cabeza o confía en los musculos``. Era una observación muy cierta en su mente. Ella no iba a enseñar a un tonto completo que confiaba solo en los musculos para resolver la situación (un hombre con cabello en forma de tazon y traje verde estornudo en alguna parte de Konoha) ya que en su humilde opinión como ninjas eran tan responsables de su entrenamiento en los temas físicos como en las artes de la mente y francamente un ninja que no pensaba no era en su opinión de utilidad

´´Aja. Ya veo. Vamos que me quieres decir que posiblemente el resto de mentores podrían aparecer como tu y Gyobu lo habeis hecho. Eso también me lleva ¿Cuál es tu humilde opinión de mi joven dama?``. Ahora Naruto quería saber la opinión que ella tenia de el. Habia diversos métodos para saber eso y trato de siendo educado de conseguir eso esperando en realidad obtener la información que tanto le interesaba mas que nada porque seria interesante tener un punto de opinión acerca de el de una persona objetiva

´´La adulación sin el uso adecuado te llevara a ninguna parte joven Uzumaki. Sin embargo permíteme decir esto. Y es que eres un joven con gran potencial. Eres mucho mas sensato de lo que se podría esperar de un niño de tu edad y francamente espero con impaciencia para ver de lo que eres capaz``. Seria emocionante desde su punto de vista para saber de lo que era o no era capaz de hacer Naruto en realidad. Mas que nada porque el joven Uzumaki podía implicar muchas cosas. Y quería ver como evolucionaba desde donde estaba en realidad y ver hasta donde seria capaz de llegar

Naruto se quedo mirando a la joven mujer delante suya. Era una verdadera Kunoichi. Como su abuela o Shizune en realidad y eso le gustaba. Según su abuela un claro ejemplo de Kunoichi que ahora habia por el resto de la aldea y las naciones elementales era el tipo de Kunoichi conocida como Fan girl y francamente de lo que habia oído Naruto no quería tener nada que ver con las niñas que eran de esa manera. Eran una vergüenza para las verdaderas kunoichis y una verdadera posible amenaza para la fuerza militar de una aldea

´´Dejame adivinar estas pensando que yo soy una verdadera Kunoichi y que en verdad no soy nada parecido a una de esas patéticas excusas de forma de vida como son las Fan girl. No te inquietes Naruto te puedo asegurar que cuanto mas pases tiempo conmigo mas vas a llegar a la conclusión de que soy alguien…interesante``. Tenia que esconder su sed de sangre para no alarmar al joven Uzumaki despues de todo. Ella era una Iga y ellos eran reconocidos como los mayores asesinos y mas despiadados monstruos. Eran una forma de amenaza y castigo para cualquiera que fuera su enemigo

Naruto la estudio durante unos momentos muy claramente interesado en ella. Habia algo aunque no podía decir lo que era que le decía que Akeginu era un ser que no quería tener como enemigo de ninguna de las maneras. Era como si ella fuera en verdad escondiendo una gran parte de lo que era y eso no le gustaba a Naruto porque le impedía saber a la persona que no solo estaba delante suya sino demás que le impedía saber y aprender todo lo necesario de ella

´´Bueno si usted dice eso yo no tengo otra alternativa que creerte. Pero mi Baachan me ha informado en realidad de que eres una maestra de genjutsu o al menos lo que parece ¿Qué es mas o menos lo que eres capaz de hacer con genjutsu en realidad?``. Naruto pensó que un enfoque directo era mejor que ir por la espalda con Akeginu. Su pregunta despues de todo no era maliciosa y solo buscaba en realidad saber que es lo que ella quería enseñarle o seria capaz de enseñarle. No buscaba nada mas y nada menos de ella

´´Bueno. Lady Tsunade no ha dejado en mal lugar lo que yo soy capaz o no soy capaz de hacer en realidad. Soy increíblemente hábil en el uso de genjutsu y soy mas que capaz de realizar algunas técnicas de gran alcance aunque yo no estoy solo para enseñarte acerca de Genjutsu Naruto``. Ella se sentiría insultada si el no hubiera hecho las preguntas acerca de ella. Quería alguien que despues de todo tuviera curiosidad. Eso es todo lo que pedia en realidad de su futuro estudiante, una persona que usara la cabeza antes de actuar y ella podía decir que con Naruto le habia tocado la guinda del pastel

´´Ya veo. Es decir ¿no solo genjutsu? No es que quiera ofender señora Akeginu pero ¿Qué mas puedes enseñarme? Despues de todo Baachan dice que hay mas instructores para mi en todo el asunto``. Habia gato encerrado en todo el asunto en cuestión y Naruto podía decir que lo estaba sintiendo. Era como si esta mujer quisiera dejarle en la mente solo dudas. Y el en realidad no tenia ni idea de la mucha razonb que tenia al pensar que ella solo quería introducirle a su mente serias dudas

´´Naruto. Un ninja es mas que habilidades. Es experiencias. Yo estoy aquí para introducirte a dichas experiencias en realidad. Estoy aquí para mostrarte un mundo donde el terror y la sangre van de la mano ¿comprendes?``. Aquí ella dejo que la intención asesina que sentía saliera un poco mas pronunciada esperando asustar a Naruto. Ella fue recompensada con Naruto mirando mas preocupado pero sin perder en ningun momento la vista sobre ella. Eso era un punto a favor del niño en realidad

Naruto estaba mirando a la mujer de cabello negro considerando las palabras que habia dicho y en verdad una parte de el se preguntaba de lo que era capaz. Sabia que los Koga e Iga eran las ramas mas brutales de su clan ¿querias hacer una declaración de poder? Estas dos ramas teñirían de sangre el suelo de todo el lugar hasta que no quedase nada mas que una combinación de partes destripadas, intestinos y sangre. Eso era para los Iga y Koga enviar un mensaje claro y directo a cualquier amenaza real

´´Voy a entrenarte Naruto. No va a ser un camino de rosas. No va a ser en absoluto un camino en el que solo vas a ser el bueno. Los Uzumaki fueron un clan con un pasado sangriento en verdad y voy a hacerte orgulloso de ellos. Para cuando termine mi entrenamiento seras mas rápido, mas fuente, seras infalible. Ese es mi entrenamiento. No solo la formacion en genjutsu sino la formacion para ser implacable``. Naruto por un momento se vio nervioso pero momentos despues solo miro a Akeginu con una mirada de valor que ella en verdad solo habia visto o mas bien oído de los Uzumaki

* * *

 **-Tiempo Presente. Complejo Senju-**

Y Akeginu habia cumplido su promesa. Dos años de formacion con ella habían significado el mismísimo infierno pero al final a el no le habia importado. Ese tiempo con ella en la formacion habia sido una de las enseñanzas mejores que Naruto jamás podría haber dicho en sentir en su cuerpo. Ella lo habia roto en pedazos para luego hacerle volver a montarse para volver a romperlo una vez mas. Ella hizo que su formacion fuera mental mas que nada ya que según ella para ser un maestro de genjutsu o del engaño uno debía dominar por completo la mente en sus formas mas completas. No habia tenido la mas minima piedad

Mas de uno podría haber pensado que las acciones de Akeginu eran mas bien las de una psicópata pero Akeginu un dia mientras el dormía despues de una sesión brutal y demoledora se habia sincerado creyendo que el estaba durmiendo. Akeginu habia sentido la muerte de su familia muy a dentro de ella misma. Y ella quería que el no tuviera que sufrir o causar el sufrimiento de la muerte en si misma. Estaba decidida en realidad a asegurarse de que el seria capaz de enfrentarse a todo lo que tenia que hacer frente sin ninguna duda en realidad

No lo hacia solo por el ser un Uzumaki. Lo habia visto desde que era un bebe. El era la ultima esperanza de toda una familia y ella no dejaría por ninguna de las razones del mundo que el se convirtiera en una victima mas de toda esta situación de la guerra. Por eso lo habia entrenado de manera tan dura. Convirtio su mente en un arma. Cualquier cosa era un arma para su mente. Mato a su edad infantil sabiendo el daño que hacia pero mas que nada lo hacia para garantizar que el no se convertiría en la victima del mundo. Esa era la misión de Akeginu

Por supuesto ella le enseño que el genjutsu se podía utilizar de maneras mas que como lo único que se veía en torno a ninjas como los Uchiha. El cambio de la percepción de los sentidos era una de las mas potentes herramientas del genjutsu en realidad y ella habia querido que lo dominara de la mejor manera posible para garantizar que seria capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Era la forma de genjutsu que ella misma se habia especializado y que la habia convertido en una de las kunoichis mas temidas de todo Uzu

La combinación del aprendizaje con Gyobu y Akeginu tuvo un objetivo. Destruir tanto físicamente como mentalmente una y otra vez a su persona para que creciera mas fuerte y poderoso. No habia que engañarse en realidad. Naruto no era tan tonto como para pensar que eso era bastante pero ellos ademas le enseñaron lo otro que tenian que enseñarle. Gyobu taijutsu y Akeginu genjutsu. Esto lo hizo mas mortal y peligroso y a lo largo de dos duros años lo habían convertido en una persona mas que apta para solo ser un joven de siete años de edad. El era despues de todo el futuro del clan Uzumaki como siempre se le decía en realidad

Pero eso solo eran dos de sus maestros. Su tercer maestro fue Ren Hayabusa. Y si pensó que su entrenamiento con Gyobu y con Akeginu habia sido duro y mortal el primer año en realidad cuando empezó a ser entrenado por Ren el llego a creer por un momento que habia parado en el mismísimo infierno y que no tenia ninguna posibilidad de escape del maldito lugar. Despues de todo Ren era una dragon y como todo dragon era muy orgulloso de si mismo y no fue que le gusto mucho ser en la posicion que estaba

* * *

 **-Hace 1 Año. Campo de Entrenamiento Privado Senju-**

Naruto habia cambiado en muchos de los sentidos. Como un joven de seis años en realidad el era increíblemente capaz. Era un joven avido de saber y nunca daba las cosas por sentadas en el mas minimo ya que en su opinión cualquier cosa podía ser empleada para beneficiarse de ellas. Esto habia sido posible gracias a la formacion de Gyobu y de Akeginu que habían deicido usar el máximo posible de formarlo para ser lo mas único e impensable posible. De hecho Tsunade aunque apenada ella tenia que admitir que los resultados habían sido únicos y excepcionales

A sus seis años de edad Naruto era un joven con la voluntad de hierro indestructibe e imposible de domar. Obviamente el niño era mas de lo que nadie se podría haber esperado. La fuerza inculcada en el cuerpo de Naruto lo habia convertido en un joven con aguante y que no temia el esfuerzo ni el gasto de energia con tal de crecer mas y mas fuerte pero que eso no habría podido ser sin el entrenamiento de la mente de Akeginu. Que era por supuesto muy único y excepcional

Pero cuando nos referimos a algo como único y excepcional también lo estamos llamando brutal y despiadado. Akeginu habia convertido en ocasiones las situaciones para obligar a Naruto a pensar, a razonar y deducir en instantes. Esto lo habia empujado a lo mas alto de la cadena alimenticia en realidad convirtiéndolo en lo que era solo un año despues. Lo cual al mismo tiempo habia hecho tanto de sus maestros sorprendidos porque nunca se habían esperado a Naruto crecer y madurar tanto en solo un año. Fue tanto maravilloso y temible en verdad en sus mentes

Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se preguntaría ¿Cómo un niño podría aguantar el infierno? Muy simple. Un niño normal no podría mirar a lo mas profundo del abismo y volver de ella cuerdo y copmpletamente mejor. Pero Naruto era un uzumaki. Estaba en su sangre levantarse de lo mas próximo al infierno mismo y lo habia hecho en realidad. Se habia levantado del infierno mismo para demostrar a todas las personas que el era un Uzumaki mas de lo que se podrían haber imaginado. Eso era lo que habia quedado mas que claro con ellos y con cualquiera que se atreviera a decir una mierda

Y Naruto estaba ahora en su sesión de relax o mas bien su sesión de entrenamiento de meditación. Era en realidad esto lo que lo habia salvado de volverse loco. La meditación sirvió para evaluar y poco a poco superar los daños causados a su persona tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Habia sido esto lo que habia permitido a Naruto mantenerse en pie incluso despues del infierno que habia vivido ¿Cómo es posible? Esa era una pregunta muy sencilla de responder

Cada vez que se sentaba su mente preguntaría ¿Por qué soportarlo? ¿Por qué tener que esforzarse tanto cuando otros no tienen que pasar por esta mierda? Entonces Naruto se enfrentaría a su mente. Le recordaría que el era un uzumaki y eso significaba que no era como los demás. El soporto toda esa mierda con el objetivo de que mas tarde no tendría que enfrentarse a todas esas malas cosas que llevaban a su mente en realidad a dudar de su estabilidad. Esto fue lo que se respondia a si mismo cada vez que el se ponía a meditar y su mente se volvia contra el mismo. Esto es lo que le llevo a convertirse en quien era

Por supuesto cualquier niño de su edad no tendría que afrontar esta mierda en realidad pero Naruto sabia la verdad de porque tenia que soportarlo: era un jinchuriki. Y eso lo convertía en el objetivo del mundo entero ¿queria sobrevivir? Entonces tenia que hacerse tan fuerte y poderoso física y mentalmente que nada ni nadie podría ser una amenaza real para el en realidad. Y estaba consiguiéndolo en realidad ya que a dia de hoy estaba mas lejos que nadie que conocía o formaba parte del pueblo. Era único y excepcional en todos los aspectos

Mientras Naruto meditaba tranquilamente Ren estaba observándolo vestido en su engranaje de combate de ninja del cla Hayabusa. Estaba un poco molesto en verdad. Su hermano Ryu estaba vagando por las naciones elementales destruyendo sin ninguna dificultad a los enemigos del clan mientras que el estaba aquí atrapado teniendo que ver a un maldito mocoso. Era un tanto furioso con el destino que su padre le habia dejado teniendo en cuenta que su propio hermano mayor estaba haciendo en realidad

No iba a esconder que el no era tan a favor de los Uzumaki como su hermano mayor y su padre eran. Eran un asunto del pasado y bien que podrían haberle dado a Hitmaru Hayabusa una de las islas de su archipiélago así como una bella mujer Uzumaki con la que casarse y traer una vez mas al clan Hayabusa aunque ahora una parte de los Uzumaki. Pero ahora que los Uzumaki ya no eran la mas grande fuerza tal vez deberían aprovechar y salir. Además ¿Quién les iba a impedir quedarse con la isla?

Pero no importaba como lo pusiera su padre siempre le recordaba de mala manera que el solo era un niño (catorce años) y que por ello era mejor que no opinase de esas cosas. Muchos otros estaban de acuerdo con su padre y cada vez que alguien habia tratado de apoyarlo solo lo habían dejado en mal lugar y marginado en el clan. Francamente era molesto por decir menos. Y era peor porque algo le decía que esta persona aquí sentada tranquilamente no se daba cuenta de que el tenia muchas cosas que no se merecía

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera continuar su pedorrata mental acerca de cómo los Uzumaki de la línea principal ya no eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta el se encontró con tener un kunai debajo de su barbilla. Era molesto porque alguien se habia atrevido a molestarlo y ahora tendría que dejar en claro a este alguien lo que pasa cuando te metes con un dragon pero fue en ese momento que se encontró con el cabello rojo del Uzumaki y sus ojos azules que lo distinguían de los demás

´´¿Qué cojones crees que haces mocoso?``. Estaba delante suya. El niño que era el resultado de todas sus molestias lo tenia delante. Seria tan sencillo dejarle bien claro lo mal que estaba en comparación con el que francamente tenia que resistir sus impulsos para dejarlo en mal lugar pero habia algo en su mirada que solo lo hacia dudar en realidad. Era extraño, una cosa rara y única que en verdad solo le hacia cuestionarse que estaba pasando delante suya

´´Yo no soy el que esta soltando dosis de intención asesina en mi campo de entrenamiento ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? Lo digo porque si es así mejor que lo digas ahora a la cara en vez de esconderlo como un puto cobarde``. Naruto habia estado tratando en verdad meditar pero los pocos pero grandes impulsos asesinos del niño delante suya le habían llamado la atención verdad y lo habían distraído en realidad y eso era malo en opinión de Naruto ya que no le gustaba que le quitaran su tiempo de entrenamiento

´´¿Miedo? ¿Me acusas de tener miedo? ¿A mi? Esos es rico viniendo de un mocoso bueno para nada que no sabe nada mas que esconderse detrás de las faldas de los vasallos del clan Uzumaki. Soy un Hayabusa y si en verdad esperas que solo te deje decir esas palabras a mi puta cara te vas a encontrar en una mala situación``. La intención asesina de Ren se hizo aun mas grande y se quito de en medio el kunai debajo de su garganta solo para encontrarse que golpeo algo etereo como si ni siquiera existiera

´´Tal vez me escondo detrás de mis vasallos. Tal vez no soy capaz de luchar todavía por ellos pero al menos yo no me siento frustrado porque las cosas no van como yo quiero. Sere un dia un ninja del que el clan Uzumaki se sentirá mas que orgulloso de haber dado a luz. Y nadie me va a faltar al respeto por ello``. Y entonces un Naruto apareció al lado de Ren y le golpeo en la cara con una fuerza monstruosa que lo envio volando por los aires chocando contra un árbol grueso y haciendo que este se resquebraje

Ren no estaba herido ni nada por el asomo. El golpe no era lo bastante fuerte en realidad para hacerle daño ya que gracias a su **Ryu no Karada (cuerpo de dragon)** línea de sangre tenia una piel tan dura como el acero y unos musculos increíbles para adaptarse a los golpes a recibir. Pero eso no quito la sorpresa del rostro de Ren ya que en su vida se habia esperado un golpe así del mocoso de la familia principal y estaba en verdad muy sorprendido por su increíble fuerza física

´´Y para que lo sepas. No soy un mocoso mimado. Gyobu y Akeginu sensei me han enseñado el infierno mismo. Me han mostrado lo increíblemente debajo de la línea contra ellos en la que estoy por lo que hazme un favor y la próxima vez que vayas a decir nada de mi piénsatelo mejor``. Naruto se sentía de lo mas molesto posible ya que el maldito mocoso del clan Hayabusa lo habia molestado seriamente en este asunto y el no iba a dejar por nada en el mundo que se vaya así como así

Ren seguía completamente paralizado por no creerse lo que acababa de sentir. Un puñetazo directo del maldito mocoso habia sido bastante fuerte. Eso demostraba que al menos el niño sabia lanzar los golpes en vez de contenerse. Pero eso no quitaba el factor de que se habia atrevido a levantarse contra el. El que era un Dragon. Solo de pensar en ello en realidad lo estaba molestado seriamente y ahora solo podía ver rojo por el niño haber tenido semejante osadía por atreverse a lanzarse contra el

´´Voy a hacerte picadillo maldito mocoso``. La furia de Ren estaba en lo mas alto como sus ojos se habían convertido en dorados con rendijas. Su piel se habia vuelto escamosa y las uñas de manos y pies se habían vuelto de color negro y ganado un considerable tamaño. Este era un efecto secundario de su línea de sangre. Si la ira se hacia muy presente en su sistema entonces esto solo hacia que las características del dragon se hicieran mas obvias en el y esto nunca era una buena noticia en realidad

Durante la próxima hora una batalla tomo lugar y aunque la victoria fue para Ren el joven Hayabusa no se sintió como si hubiera ganado en lo mas minimo en realidad ¿Por qué? Muy simple. Naruto lo habia golpeado. Un niño de seis años lo habia dejado en el limite. Con su piel de escamas se pensaría uno que podría aguantar cualquier golpe pero el habia atravesado su defensa como si nada. Sus ojos se volvieron inútiles como Naruto de alguna manera lo incapacito de ellos. Francamente la victoria que habia sacado se sentía hueca para el porque Naruto, un niño de seis años lo habia obligado a ir al limite

´´Soy…un Uzumaki…llevo en…mi sangre…luchar. Hoy has…demostrado…ser digno…de tener…la sangre…de mis ancestros…corriendo por ti…no olvides eso…no olvides que aunque…de una…familia…vasalla eres…un Uzumaki…como yo``. Despues de terminar de hablar Naruto perdió la conciencia pero aunque el no lo sabia sus palabras se habían ganado el respeto de Ren como ahora entendía mejor que antes porque su padre no decía de abandonar a la familia principal ni tampoco ninguno de los otros clanes

Ellos eran de linaje Uzumaki. Es posible que se apelliden de otra forma y tomen un nombre diferente de clan pero eran Uzumaki de sangre. Ellos eran los vasallos de los Uzumaki porque estaban en deuda de manera eterna con ellos. Fueron los Uzumaki quienes les dieron una nueva oportunidad en la vida en realidad y aunque a el le molestase considerablemente por ello en realidad no podía negar que era verdad. Y habia necesitado una buena paliza para darse cuenta de ello

Cogio al joven Uzumaki y cojeando se fue al complejo Senju donde esperaba que Shizune pudiera atenderlo. Pero al mismo tiempo termia la reunión que tendría lugar como Tsunade muy seguramente estabaria muy molesta de ver a su nieto en ese estado. Tenia que llegar a una excusa en realidad lo antes posible o de lo contrario se veía su vida en peligro por esas mujeres tan aterradoras. Pero ahora que lo pensaba tal vez se merecía un castigo de cualquier manera teniendo en cuenta como se habia comportado despues de todo

Ajeno a el Tsunade y Jo estaban viendo la situación. Tsunade habia transmitido la retinencia de Ren y quería saber que hacer. Jo habia dicho que el propio Naruto se encargaría de ello y ella estaba pagando en ese momento por haber perdido la apuesta. Un poco furiosa de cómo Naruto habia sido golpeado pero al mismo tiempo muy interesada por ver como Naruto con solo seis años ya tenia una mejor mentalidad de líder de clan que algunos de los miembros de la aldea

* * *

 **-Tiempo Presente. Complejo Senju-**

Ren finalmente se habia abierto mas hacia Naruto e incluso se habia vuelto un poco mas amable hacia el. Pero aun tenia sus días de no soportar estar en un papel de niñera. En su mente el debía estar en la cima, por delante de las líneas eliminando a los enemigos de su linaje pero no importaba cuanto el quisiera evitarlo pero se vio metido en esta situación de manera contundente y sin posibilidades de escape y tuvo que convertirse en el socio de entrenamiento de Naruto aunque ajeno a el eso es lo que Jo quería en realidad

Jo tenia bastante con su hijo mayor Ryu ser una de las personas que se dedicaba a la caza desenfrenada de sus enemigos. De hecho Ryu tenia uno de los mayores estándares de causar bajas entre las fuerzas de los que estaban interesados en hacer mal a los Uzumaki. Jo por tanto quería que su hijo mas joven tuviera una vida diferente. Además el sabia que mas tarde o mas temprano por la posicion de Naruto el seria el objetivo de muchos de sus enemigos por lo que dejarlo para dedicarse a la lucha contra el propio heredero y en otros momentos para enfrentarse a los enemigos del clan que llegasen a Konoha

Tsunade misma lo habia visto como algo bueno ya que con Gyobu y con Akeginu ser como maestros de Naruto en las artes del cuerpo y la mente Naruto necesitaba de alguien que lo obligase a poner todo en funcionamiento. El joven Hayabusa cumplió con dicha obligación y solo sirvió para hacer crecer mas fuerte en ese año a Naruto. El niño también crecia mas fuerte y poderoso pero era claro como el agua que Naruto también parecía crecer sin ningun limite y eso en la mente de Tsunade era un claro beneficio en su humilde opinión. Las cosas se podía decir que iban bien para Tsunade y su familia a lo largo de ese segundo año e incluso le presento a otro de los maestros que se suponía que tendrían que enseñar a Naruto en las artes ninja

Ya ves. Akeginu y Gyobu lo ayudaron. Ren lo ayudo en forma como un rival. Pero ahora Naruto necesitaba de alguien que le dejara bien claro que no siempre se ganaba. Fue ahí donde entro un demonio. Un ninja del clan Hattori que hizo ver a Naruto que no importa lo fuerte que era uno sino que siempre no se podía ganar. Era la ley de la naturaleza en realidad y en toda regla y era una cosa que no se podía evitar de ninguna de las maneras porque siempre hay alguien mas fuerte de lo que tu eres capaz. Era una ley absoluta. El nombre de este demonio era: Noburo Hattori

* * *

 **-Hace 1 Año. Campo de Entrenamiento Privado Senju-**

Naruto se sentía mas vivo que nunca en realidad. Resulta que todo el entrenamiento que estaba teniendo con Ren en realidad era una cosa maravillosa que estaba consiguiendo que se eleve por encima de lo que era mas que capaz. No importaba lo que fuera necesario ya que dia a dia el se levantaba y despues de sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Akeginu y con Gyobu el pasaría la tarde entrenando con Ren entrando en batallas complejas y difíciles que lo pondrían en la mayor tensión posible

Hoy Naruto estaba en realidad únicamente leyendo. Era interesante como la información de los libros eran una forma de conseguir grandes avances. No ayudaba a que la gran biblioteca del clan Senju estaba a su alcance y esto de por si era mas de lo que nadie podría llegar a imaginarse. Además no ayudaba a que a diferencia de clanes como el Uchiha los Senju cuando se hacían con una técnica trataban de mejorarla de todas las maneras posibles y no solo emplearla lo cual colocaba al clan Senju por encima de sus hermanos los Uchiha. Esa era una gran ventaja en su haber

Y su abuela le habia dicho que el dia de hoy lo emplearía para aprender de la única forma que uno podía cuando estaba en un periodo de inactividad: la lectura. Tenia que crecer la capacidad de aprendizaje por este medio ya que según ella todavía era muy impaciente. No es como si fuera culpa suya en realidad ya que despues de todo los libros siempre le habían parecido aburridos o al menos lo habia sido hasta que encontró un determinado libro de la biblioteca senju: afinidades elementales. Francamente el tema se habia tomado toda la atención de Naruto que ahora observaba el libro con mucha intensidad

Cada afinidad era única. Cada afinidad daba una ventaja en verdad. Y el no se habia esperado que lo que parecía ser tan sencillo (al menos como le habían dicho que lo explicaban en la academia ninja) era en realidad mucho mas comple. Por ejemplo tomemos el elemento viento ¿crees que solo sirve para cortar? Error. Era un elemento muy versátil. La gravedad y su control. La capacidad de desgarro y la capacidad de expulsión. Esos eran algunos poderes que el viento bien dominado podía inculcar en su usuario. De ahí que de entre los cinco elementos se consideraba como uno de los mas poderosos elementos incluso sin combinarlo con ningun otro

Otro elemento que le habia tomado la atención en serio fue el elemento tierra ¿pensabas que solo servia como defensa? Solo eres un tonto en ese caso por pensar una cosa tan tonta en realidad ya que el Doton era un elemento único que podía hacer cosas como el endurecimiento o ablandamiento del terreno así como la liberación de ondas sísmicas. Era un elemento que francamente podía destruirlo todo a su alcance pero ademas era un elemento que podía alterar el campo de batalla al antojo de su portador

Y otro elemento que llamo la atención de Naruto fue el Suiton ¿Por qué? En parte era una tontería en verdad pero Naruto estaba en parte deseoso de superar a Tobirama. Donde muchos de los niños del dia a dia veía a Hashirama o a Minato Namikaze como sus héroes Naruto tenia esa vista colocada en Tobirama Senju. Era en su opinión un hombre de gran fuerza y poder. Era firme y estaba dispuesto a tomar las medidas necesarias para garantizar la supervivencia de su familia y desde entonces Naruto habia tenido una mirada del segundo mas poderoso Senju de la historia

Habia claro cosas con las que el no estaba de acuerdo. Como era el temible Edo Tensei. Habia descubierto la existencia de este jutsu de puro milagro e incluso como un niño solo podía pensar que era el mayor error de la historia del mundo ninja en haber creado un jutsu así. La muerte debe ser respetada en opinión de Naruto y no tenia ningun interes en realidad en atraer la muerte a su vida por nada en el mundo. Y estaba mas que esperanzado que cuando empezase su educación en las artes de fuinjutsu que el aprendería a encontrar una forma de anular ese maldito y condenado jutsu por si cualquier persona tuviera un interes en el (por alguna razón un hombre palido y un joven de cabello plateado estornudaron a la vez)

´´Un joven de su edad debería estar mas que leyendo y estar disfrutando del dia a fuera en la calle ¿Por qué te encuentras en la biblioteca privada del clan?``. La voz habia salido de la nada y empujo a Naruto haciendo que dejara caer el libro que estaba leyendo y armarse con kunai para lanzar de inmediato. Fue sorprendido por una risa agradable y fue en ese momento que se ijo en la persona que habia dado la risa y comentario acerca de lo de estar en la biblioteca en vez de en la calle

El hombre en cuestión era muy bien parecidode unos 26 a 28 años de edad, su cabello tiene un tono gris claro, con un peinado mas bien corto y desordenado pero pero mas bien lacio en vez de ser en punta o firme, en sus ojos negros se pueden ver algo similar a ojeras, con una cicatriz en la cara y su rostro aunque parecía tranquilo e impasible se podía ver una cantidad profunda de tristeza e incluso si uno se podía poner a averiguar algo de furia por los pensamientos que lo gobernaban

´´Ah Gomen asai joven. Mi nombre es Noburo y lamento haberte molestado o asustado pero ya ves es que ver a un joven estar dentro de una situación como esta cuando podría estar disfrutando de un buen dia me hace mas bien curioso``. Noburo sabia porque Naruto estaba en la biblioteca en realidad pero quería ver como reaccionaba el joven en cuestión ya que seria muy curioso desde su punto de vista. Pero el era curioso mas que nada por saber la respuesta del joven a su presencia. Despues de todo según Gyobu, Akeginu y Ren el no habia tomado muy bien las presencias extrañas. Era francamente una cosa que le interesaba ve

´´Ah bueno ya ves esto no es tan sencillo ni tan fácil en realidad. Estoy estudiando los elementos. Es una de las mayores herramientas de los ninjas y estoy mas que curioso en cuanto a lo que son cada uno. Francamente es emocionante``. Naruto no sabia quien era esta persona pero algo le decía que era en su mejor interes de no molestarlo de ninguna manera y ser tranquilo con el mas que nada porque podía sentir su fuerza y su presencia y no era lo que uno podría llamar algo mas bien fácil de identificar

´´Ya ve…francamente los elementos de ninjutsu son una de las piezas clave de nosotros los ninjas a la hora de luchar. Nos pueden ayudar de maneras increíbles en verdad y es gracias a ellos en realidad que podemos tener la ventaja sobre nuestros enemigos. Pero creo que lo mas prudente es preguntar ¿Qué piensas tu mismo de los elementos?``. Y ahora tenia curiosidad por ver la reacción del niño delante suya. Era un Hattori asique le disculpen por querer saber el máximo posible y en el lado bueno el ya podía ver al niño en verdad buscando la respuesta

´´Bueno…los elementos suenan algo así como un beneficio pero me he dado cuenta de que rara vez alguien los emplea en todo su potencial. Quiero decir. Con el agua uno seria mas apto para esquivar en una lucha de taijutsu, con el rayo puede servir tanto para electrocutar, como perforar pero los ninjas de Konoha prefieren la electrocución. Y el fuego es empleado mas de manera solo para arrasar, nadie lo emplea para la detección y anulación de genjutsu así como para quemar a corta distancia``. Esa era su humilde opinión en verdad para Naruto. Eran tan fuertes los elementos en cuestión y sin embargo nadie les parecía sacar el máximo provecho. Era decepcionante

´´mmm curioso a decir verdad. Muy curiosa tu respuesta. Pero no has respondido a mi del todo ya que aun te quedan por mencionar dos elementos ¿Qué hay del viento y la tiera? Me he fijado que tenias una gran observación de este par en concreto ¿Qué me puedes decir tu opinión sobre ellos?``. Era un niño interesante el le daría eso en verdad ya que el niño al menos tenia una forma de buscar respuestas a todo o al menos eso parecía en su vista

´´El viento es en mi opinión el elemento menos utilizado adecuadamente. Quiero decir que el viento es todo. No solo la capacidad de generar tornados o la capacidad de corte. Es la capacidad de desgarro del vacio o es el control de la gravedad permitiendo la levitación. Francamente no entiendo como nadie se da cuenta de todo lo que significan los elementos y creo que el viento es el mas infravalorado de todos``. El observo detalladamente al hombre que lo estaba cuestionando buscando por como respondería y le gusto ver que su sonrisa solo pareció volverse mas verdadera en realidad

´´Ya veo…en verdad tienes razón. El viento es el elemento que menos limites tiene. Puede utilizarse para cientos sino miles de ventajas incuestionables pero cabe a destacar que también es el menos utilizado porque es como un arma de doble filo. Es un elemento que en verdad nadie quiere tener que tratar ya que como tu mismo has dicho sus limites son mas o menos inexactos``. El joven Uzumaki era brillante en su opinión como minimo y se volvia mas y mas interesante por momentos en su mente y cuanto mas creciera aunque la mente de un niño siempre era una cosa maravillosa que podía llegar mas lejos de lo que nadie se podría llegar a imaginar

´´Por otro lado el Doton es un elemento de cambio. Una persona con su control no solo es capaz de modificar todo el paisaje a su gusto sino ademas de ello una persona con este elemento siempre tiene una posible ventaja de terreno. Es mas el elemento doton tiene varias formas de ser visto: piedra, tierra y ondas sísmicas. Una persona que maneja este elemento a su antojo será un adversario en realidad mas que temible``. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba el chico por el mismo en realidad. Era lo que tenia en su mente ya que despues de todo la tierra lo es todo y es capaz de afectar de miles de maneras a todo lo que lo rodeaba o tenia a su alcance

Noburo tenia que dárselo al niño en realidad porque era ingenioso y sabia de lo que hablaba. Decia mas de el de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse. Un niño como este podría llegar increíblemente lejos y no tenia ninguna duda de que habría pocos o ninguno directamente que tendrían una oportunidad contra el en verdad. Era una cosa también que le daba un respaldo en su opinión. Saber pensar era siempre una cosa que habia diferenciado a los ninjas que vivian de los que morían

´´mmmm ya veo. Bueno tus respuestas son satisfactorias en realidad y te puedo asegurar que no pareces tener ningun pensamiento adverso asique respondeme a esta pregunta de manera directa Naruto ¿Quién crees que soy?``. Era hora de ver si el niño habia estado sospechando de el o si en realidad mas bien el niño habia sido confiado en el y dejarlo ir así como así. Se sentiría muy decepcionado en realidad si el niño no habia estado sospechoso de el. Ya que solo diría que el niño era demasiado confiado para su bien y tendría que asegurarse de que se le quitara eso de la cabeza

´´…No tengo ni idea. Pero se que eres un ninja. La posicion de tu cuerpo esta en un estado de semi constante tensión dejando claro que estas listo para moverte a matar de inmediato. Por tu tono físico diría que eres un ninja medio. Ni de largo ni de corto alcance sino mas bien de ambos. No te veo sin embargo como un especialista ninjutsu``. Esa respuesta sin embargo la dio al mismo tiempo que devolvía tranquilamente el libro de los elementos a la parte de la biblioteca. El hombre estudio a Naruto en todo momento pero Naruto no dio ninguna impresión de hostilidad o al menos eso parecía. Las apariencias engañan siempre

´´Ya veo…mi nombre es Noburo Hattori y voy a ser tu instructor. Mientras que Gyobu y Akeginu han hecho un trabajo excepcional haciendo que cultives cuerpo y mente por separado es hora de que empieces con lo que es la formacion de usar ambos al mismo tiempo. Y mientras que el joven Ren podría haber sido un digno adversario en todo momento me lamento decir que para que tu formacion sea completa se necesita un lado mas firme y serio``. Naruto no lo perdia de vista. Eso era bueno en realidad ya que le demostraba que el niño no habia bajado la guardia en ningun momento y ahora solo tenia que asegurarse de que tenia toda la lección aprendida

´´Ya veo…y dejame adivinar tu vas a hacerme vivir a través de la formacion de la misma manera que los otros``. Por alguna extraña razón sentía un fuerte temor viniendo hacia el. No ayudo a que la sonrisa de Noburo no desapareció en ningun momento y casi podría llegar a jurar que vio su sonrisa crecer un tanto mas siniestra cuando el hombre lo estaba mirando casi como si hubiera algún detalle trampa del que el no tenia ninguna conciencia en realidad

´´Si Naruto. Voy ha hacer que vivas y sientas la formacion al completo. Despues de todo ¿de que otra manera puede uno en verdad crecer mas fuerte? Aunque no se porque no deberías de saberlo ya despues de todo. Mi formacion no va a ser como la de los demás. Vas a perder eso te lo dejo en claro ya mismo``. Desesperacion. Esa era la formacion de los Hattori. Habia una razón por la que ellos no caian jamás en la desesperación despues de todo ya que ellos siempre habían estado en ella por lo que los hacia mas duraderos para cualquier cosa que se tuvieran que enfrentar

Naruto miro al hombre delante suya. No tenia miedo. Le habían dicho que iba a sangrar por la formacion ninja que iba a tener y el lo habia aceptado. Si este hombre pensaba que solo podía venir y creer por un solo momento que lo tendría en el suelo arrodillado y suplicando por compasión o algo por el estilo entonces iba a estar muy equivocado. No se rendía. No se doblegaba ni nadie podría jamás hacer que lo haga eso era una cosa inamovible en su vida y en su existencia como ninja

* * *

 **-Tiempo Presente. Complejo Senju-**

Y habia sufrido bajo la formacion de Noburo. Ese hombre no sabia de la compasión aunque se la dibujases o le indicases donde podía encontrarla. Con el era un aprendizaje constante con el cuerpo. Se aprendía a base del dolor y el sufrimiento ¿pensabas que lo habías hecho bien? Te equivocas y sufrías aun mas. Era un entrenamiento verdaderamente infernal y Naruto en verdad tuvo sus momentos de querer rezar a cualquier deidad por abandonar el entrenamiento. No habia que equivocarse despues de todo solo era un niño

Pero entonces un dia leyó el pasaje de agenda de su tatarabuelo: Uzumaki Tenzen. Habia sido un hombre que venia de la familia vasalla de Iga y fue solicitado en un principio para el Hachiman de su Tatarabuela. Una cosa llevo a la otra y ambos se enamoraron. Fue en verdad una situación que nadie se habia esperado. Es decir un vasallo terminar casandose con su señora ¿Quién lo iba a creer? Pero así habia sido. Tenzen se habia casado con ella y juntos empezaron a tomar medidas mas serias en el gobierno de Uzu. De hecho ellos eran responsables de convertir el territorio de Uzu en una parte de Hi no Kuni y convertirlo a su vez en la mayor fuerza naval de comercio

Tenzen como un ninja habia escrito unas cuantas cosas en un diario para transmitirlo en las generaciones y Naruto se habia hecho con el. Tenzen en verdad como uno entrenado a lo Iga demostró ser brutal y despiadado pero el hombre tenia bien clara una norma. El se dejaba guiar por una única norma en toda su vida que fue lo que en sus propias palabras lo llevo a lo mas alto de no solo los Iga sino al final ser seleccionado para el consejo de su Tatarabuela: Voluntad inquebrantable y resolución. Esos eran los secretos de Tenzen para llegar tan lejos en realidad y lo habia plasmado en su diario

 _´´Voluntad y Resolucion. Con esto uno llegara mas lejos y mas a su destino que siendo uno que se rinde. Con resolución uno tiene un objetivo y estará dispuesto a llegar a el sin ningun otro obstaculizando su camino. Con voluntad incluso en los momentos mas oscuros uno podrá llegar mas lejos que nadie. Con voluntad uno llegara a su destino y cumplirá sus metas``._ Tenzen habia sido una icónica figura del clan Uzumaki no solo por ser poderoso en muchos términos sino por ser un gran filosofo que empujo al clan a lo mas alto

Despues de leer eso Naruto habia tenido un claro objetivo: ser el mas fuerte. Y tenia claro que tenia que ir a por todas si en verdad quería llegar tan lejos. Su voluntad ya no flaquearía. Su disciplina seria la de una persona implacable que llegaría hasta donde fuera necesario sin ninguna duda en realidad. Despues de leer el diario de Tenzen habia tomado sus entrenamientos con renovado vigor y habia sido mas decidido que nunca de llegar a lo mas alto y lo mas lejos que podría. Sin importarle nada mas en absoluto

Y fue con eso que Naruto habia cumplido con sus cuatro maestros de las artes ninjas ademas de un Shizune que le habia estado entrenando en dos de los artes preferidos de ella: Veneno y senbon lanzamiento. Sin embargo aun habia un quinto maestro. Ese maestro tenia el objetivo de cultivar a Naruto en un camino muy distinto a diferencia de sus otros maestros. Donde cada uno de los otros maestros buscaba cultivar a Naruto en un camino distintivo del ninja este quinto maestro tenia como objetivo hacer de Naruto un increíble y eficiente maestro de la política y de la manipulación

Raiden Raisotsu era el encargado de llevar a Naruto por el entresijo y fantasmagórico mundo de la manipulación. De los subterfugios y del engaño en una nueva medida. Donde cualquiera de sus otros maestros lo hacían entrenar en las artes ninjas el fue entrenado para poner en practica las artes ninja en el mundo de la política ¿Por qué? Muy simple. Era un Uzumaki pero el dia que se supiera todo su linaje una tormenta de mierda política se iba a lanzar sobre el. La mejor manera de evitar eso era por medio de enseñarle y dejarle bien claro lo que podía y no podía hacer o como debía hacer las cosas

* * *

 **-Hace 4 Meses. Salon Principal del Complejo Senju-**

Naruto estaba un poco disgustado. Tenia la semana por completo ocupada. Era un milagro en realidad que tenia tiempo de descanso en realidad pero el le gustaría tener mas tiempo para pasar con su Baa-chan como cuando era mas joven en realidad. La extrañaba mucho en su vida pero tenia un objetivo y tenia una voluntad y se negaba a dejar que se le escapara la oportunidad de llevar a cabo dichas tareas en realidad. Pero el estaba ahora intrigado porque su baa-chan lo habia llamado a la sala principal

Tsunade sabia que tenia que enseñar en muchos sentidos a Naruto pero tenia muy claro que esta area en concreto de la enseñanza podía ser mortal sino era enseñada de manera adecuada. Era un poco de miedo en verdad porque en la política si dejabas el mas minimo resquicio eras un objetivo y se negaba a dejar que Naruto se convirtiera en un objetivo en realidad por no ser capaz de defenderse en este campo. Por suerte los Raisotsu habían tomado con placer el enseñar en este campo a Naruto. Ellos eran la rama vasalla mas decidida y metida en el mundo de la política. Tal vez por ser los mas fáciles para hacer una clara demostración de fuerza y poder

Cuando Naruto llego al salón principal y vio sentada a Tsunade en un sofá el de inmediato se alegro. Tsunade también se alegro de ver al pequeño paquete de energia pero cuando la mujer mayor sintió los duros musculos de Naruto se cuestiono a si misma ¿en serio habia hecho lo correcto por Naruto? ¿Habia sido una buena decisión de convertir la infancia de Naruto en una de entrenamiento bueno? Cierto era que el seria muy fuerte en unos años pero no quitaba el factor de que no habia tenido una infancia en absoluto y ella se preguntaba si Minato y Kushina la perdonarían por ello. Sabia que si Tio abuelo no le habría importado. El hombre pensaba que para que alguien sobreviva lo mejor es empezar a entrenarlos desde niños. Ella habia sobrevivido tanto tiempo gracias a ese dogma. Su hermano por desgracia no

´´Naru. Se que te estas preguntando en este mismo momento mis motivos para tenerte aquí pero creeme cuando te digo que hay razones de peso para ello en realidad``. Ella esperaba que el niño tomase esta educación tan bien como habia tomado la otra educación como un ninja. La educación política era algo de suma importancia en realidad y el especialmente no podía permitirse de ninguna de las maneras que esta educación se dejara pasar. Solo dios sabe lo que seria de el

´´Baa-chan ¿Qué esta pasando? Hoy es uno de mis pequeños ratos libres de entrenamiento (visita al infierno) y no creo que tu estuvieras muy interesada en meterte en ellos así como así ¿Qué pasa?``. La preocupación de Naruto era obvia en realidad. Si su abuela estaba tan interesada en realidad en saber de el como para llevarlo de uno de sus escasos ratos de descanso entonces seria en su mejor interes de el prestar el máximo de atención posible por lo que sea que fuera a pasar en realidad

´´Bien Naruto. No me pasa nada a mi en realidad. Pero hay asuntos de gran importancia que tienen que ser atendidos. Eres ya un joven increíblemente capaz y es hora de que empiede un entrenamiento muy diferente a cualquier cosa que has tenido hasta el momento en realidad``. Cuando ella termino de hablar vio los ojos abiertos como platos del niño. Era obvio que el niño la escuchaba tan atentamente como le era posible en realidad y ella estaba agradecida por ello ya que significaría menos que tener que explicarle en cualquier caso

´´¿Vais tu y Jiraiya a empezar a entrenarme por fin en las artes ninja? ¿Es eso Baa-chan?``. Y esto era una de las cosas que mas se estaba esperando en realidad Naruto solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la frente por parte de una Tsunade disgustada en realidad

´´No Naruto. Aun no estas en el nivel adecuado para recibir ese tipo de entrenamiento. Te falta algo aun pero estas cada dia mas cerca de lograrlo. Pero por dios ¿es que solo tienes eso en mente? La formacion bajo Jiraiya y bajo mi mano no va a ser una de las cosas mas sencillas y te aseguro que te llevara por el camino de la amargura``. Y ella pensando que el posiblemente ya habia dejado de lado de pensar solo en la formacion de ella y Jiraiya y por fin pensaba en otros temas. Se temia que tendría que educarlo un poco mas en realidad

´´¿Entonces que es esta formacion tan especial que quieres enseñarme en realidad? Dudo mucho que no sea una cosa muy seria en realidad pero espero que valga la pena``. En uno de sus pequeños momentos de rabieta Naruto hizo un puchero que en realidad fue encontrado lindo por Tsunade pero que pronto adquirió un tono mas severo en su mirada mientras lo estaba mirando

´´Naru. Hay un tema que no te han enseñado por nada. Un tema que puede ser básicamente lo que te mantenga mas a salvo y con vida que solo el entrenamiento y las habilidades de matar en realidad``. Ella supo en ese momento que tenia su atención. El era despues de todo un niño muy atento cuando lo tenia que ser y estaba demostrando que el estaba totalmente a ella

´´Ese tema no es otro que el tema de la política. Y creeme cuando te hablo jovencito de que vas a recibir una firme educación en este enreversado tema``. Fue ella mencionar el tema de la política y Naruto se derrumbo en el suelo mas bien disgustado por las palabras de su abuela ya que el se esperaba en realidad un tema mas importante como formacion ninjutsu o cualquier cosa que valdría para mantenerse con vida y sin embargo se vio en ese tema

´´¿Politica? ¿De que sirve la política si solo tienes que aplastar a tu enemigo? La fuerza pura y dura da una ventaja considerable sobre cualquier asunto burocratico a tratar en realidad ¿Por qué me odias tanto baa-chan?``. El ultimo comentario fue acompañado con un gemido y con unos ojos de cachorro que a Tsunade solo le hicieron una gran cantidad de gracia en realidad ya que en eso le recordaba a su lindo y dulce hermanito

´´Naru. La política es una de las mayores fuerzas motrices del mundo entero. Es a cuenta de ella que se manipulan y crean los diferentes escenarios del mundo entero. Es con la política que todos los planes de una guerra se tienen en cuenta. Si dominas la política en realidad dominas toda la tierra``. Era una forma simple de ponérselo ya que ella no iba a ponerse a explicar de todas las maneras ya que entonces serian estar en ello todo el dia. Ella dejaba esa tarea para su maestro y mentor ya que ella no valia tanto en ella

´´Uhhh sinceramente ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer caso de los políticos? Ellos no tienen el poder para en realidad ser una amenaza para nosotros. Somos los que empujamos el chakra y damos el poder a ellos``. Naruto solo lo veía desde un punto de vista miope pero todavía era un niño despues de todo. Pero Tsunade sabia que eso seria lo primero que se tendría que cortar de raíz en realidad si es que querían que fuera un digno líder en todo el escenario en realidad

´´Es cierto. Pero una vez mas no lo ves desde el punto de vista completo. Hay dos fuerzas en Hi no Kuni: el poder Militar y el legislativo. El poder militar son los samurái y los ninjas mientras que el poder legislativo son los políticos de la capital. El Daimyo aunque máxima autoridad de ambos poderes el tiene que equilibrar las cosas. Los políticos hacen las leyes que prevalecen la sociedad y se quedan con la mayor parte del trabajo tedioso de gobierno. Los militares mantenemos el orden en el país. Ni uno molesta al otro y ya esta``. Esa era una parte de la verdad y era a decir verdad la forma de decirlo mas simple y sencilla para no darse un dolor de cabeza completo en todo esto

La verdad era mas compleja. Los políticos necesitaban a las fuerzas armadas para controlarse unos a otros. El Daimyo tenia todo un clan que se dividia en rama ninja o samurái con el Daimyo ser su líder. El mantenía el control dell país en combinación con el Hokage. Y dentro de Konoha los clanes luchaban en la arena política unos contra otros o colaboraban con la intención de ganar mas poder e influencia o dominios para sus tierras

De entre todos los clanes los Uzumaki, los Hyuga, los Uchiha y los Senju eran considerados como los mas poderosos por sus extensas cantidades de terreno y fuerza militar a parte. Siendo también principales responsable y partidarios del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni. Los demás clanes eran siempre en un conflicto contra los clanes mas nuevos o contra los otros partidarios políticos de la nación en un intento ya sea de ganar control o de evitar perder control. Así de fácil eran las cosas en realidad

´´Raiden te enseñara todo lo posible para saber moverte en el mundo de la política Naru. El es de los mas expertos políticos en todos tus vasallos y eso te servirá para controlar positivamente un dia los dominios del clan Uzumaki (su archipiélago) y los de los Senju (el bosque central de Hi no Kuni también conocido como el Hi no Mori)``. Cuando ella termino de hablar se puso en pie para marcharse no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Naruto con claro afecto en sus ojos así como una inmensa preocupación por su futuro

´´Naru…se que esto ya es mucho mas de lo que jamás podrías llegar a imaginarte. Pero eres el futuro de una dinastía de seres de mayor poder y dominio del que jamás podras imainarte o tal vez un dia (esperemos que muy tarde) aprendas. Tengo la esperanza y el deseo de ver como de alto llegaras mi querido príncipe``. Con eso ella volvió al trabajo en el hospital mientras que por detrás un joven llego a ver a un Naruto todavía conmocionado por las palabras de su Baa-chan

Raiden miraba al niño. El sabia que habia muchas esperanzas puestas en el en realidad y sabia que tenia que trabajar muy duro por el niño pero de lo que le habían dicho el niño era una fuerte esperanza en realidad. El niño también lo miro cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. Tanta fuerza y tanto poder en un joven era verdaderamente alarmante y eso le gustaba porque significaba que el niño tenia potencial de llegar lejos

* * *

 **-Tiempo Presente. Complejo Senju-**

Despues de abrir los ojos por ultima vez Naruto pensó que seria una buena idea de ir a dar una vuelta. No es como si nadie le fuera a decir nada por salir despues de todo ya que solo era un dia mas

Si el pobre hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina tal vez habría cambiado de opinión


	4. Chapter 4

**Voy a ser rápido y conciso. Estoy en la playa lo cual significa que en lo que queda de verano no va a haber mas actualizaciones. es una verdadera mierda lo se pero resulta que en la playa mi padre tiene una norma de no datos. De esta manera dice que podemos disfrutar mas del verano en vez de estar obsesionados con móviles o con ordenador en mi caso**

 **Bien voy a dar las buenas noticias. Tengo otros dos capítulos mas de esta historia y sus ods hermanas ya hechos por lo que nada mas volver de la playa tengo la intención de actualizar las historias y ya después de eso me pondré en marcha con el que será mi mayor desafio: Kotei no Arashi**

 **Kotei no Arashi es una mezcla de mi historia el Fox de la Tormenta y de mi historia Naruto Otsutsuki. Ni que decir que va a tener cosas que hacen diferente la historia en cuestión pero espero en realidad que la gente disfrute de la historia en cuestión que se dividirá en tres partes: Primeros 20 Capitulos van de tres años después de que Naruto es desterrado de Konoha tras el incidente Uchiha recuperación, Próximos de 10 a 20 Capitulos son la conquista ddel Oeste y Próximos de 10 a 20 capítulos van de el conflicto con las naciones elementales**

 **Como se puede ver tengo planeado ya todo mas o menos**

 **Ahora con esta historia. Tengo planes para ella pero voy a decir que va lenta, no es mi culpa en realidad es que tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y tengo que trabajar de acuerdo con ellas por lo que pido perdón a todas las personas que están esperando nuevas actualizaciones rapidas. En el lado positivo puedo decir al menos que tengo al menos unos treinta capítulos ya en formación. También falta poco para que se vea la línea de sangre de Naruto. Unos tres a cuatro capítulos**

Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto

* * *

 **Salvar a una Princesa. Una hermosa amistad**

 **-Calles de Konoha no Sato. Altas horas de la madrugada**

Paz. La noche tenia eso en realidad como cosa beneficiosa y mas en la zona de complejos de los clanes ya que no habia ningun bar ni tampoco ninguna aglomeración de gente que causara disturbios. Era en realidad lo que Naruto habia estado esperando mas seriamente cuando salió despues de su rato de meditación ya que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco así como algún momento para relajarse. Francamente era lo mejor que podía hacer

A decir verdad el dia habia sido de lo mas tranquilo en comparación con como solian ser sus días de entrenamiento con sus tutores. Todos tenian claro que Naruto ya habia alcanzado la mentalidad tanto para esfuerzos mentales como físicos y Akeginu lo habia iniciado bien en la capacidad de jugar con la mente tanto con las palabras como con genjutsu en realidad. Era francamente un joven dotado con solo tener siete años y habia demostrado su increíble habilidad a todos los que lo conocían en verdad

Pero Naruto el dia de hoy sentía un tanto nervioso. No habia podido meditar tranquilamente de manera adecuada por culpa de los nervios. El sabia o esperaba que pronto se empezara su educación con las habilidades de ninjutsu. Era lo único que no se habia tocado con la excepción de los ejercicios de control de chakra. Fue francamente esperando que pronto las lecciones mas serias de las artes ninja empezaran ya que estaba impaciente por demostrar sus habilidades

Pero de la misma manera que estaba tan impaciente por empezar a hacer todo eso una parte de Naruto sentía que habia perdido algo. El habia salido en muchas ocasiones por el parque de Konoha. Habia visto a los niños jugar, estar en los columpios, jugar a correr detrás de otros niños. Francamente era interesante de ver en realidad pero al mismo tiempo fue un dolor porque el nunca podría haberse permitido eso en realidad. Nunca se podría haber tenido la oportunidad de hacer todo eso y aunque cuando el era niño prefería estar con su baa-chan no quería decir que una pequeña parte de el se preguntaba lo que podría haber significado eso

Naruto sabia de la importancia que tenia en el futuro del clan Uzumaki. Su propio poder a un lado también estaba el factor determinante de que el era el heredero de Tobirama Senju por un lado. Francamente en la actualidad Naruto podía ser considerado como el noble heredero con mas tierras de Hi no Kuni. Su presencia y poder podrían ser mas que significativas en realidad y podían tener un efecto en toda la nación en si. Por ello el debía crecer lo mas fuerte y poderoso posible en el menor tiempo posible o de lo contrario el seria asesinado

Era curioso como las lecciones de Politica le habían enseñado a como pensar mas que con los musculos y ahora tenia en cuenta los movimientos y estrategias políticas de todo el mundo. Y el sabia que cuando llegara el momento la gente haría los movimientos en el. Despues de todo el tendría no solo una de las mejores posiciones políticas sino uno de los linajes ninja mas prometedores de todo Hi no Kuni. Tendria que hacer pronto todas las medidas necesarias para asegurarse de que su futuro no era oscuro. Pero el coste habia sido obviamente su infancia

Mientras Naruto estaba dando el paseo tranquilamente alzo la mirada a los rostros de los Hokages. Todos ellos grandes hombres. Pero de ellos uno era demasiado de un idealista. Francamente habia momentos en los que se cuestionaba como Hashirama en realidad pudo mantener un clan como el Senju en regla cuando el no era lo bastante de un digno líder. No es que el estuviera poniendo en duda sus capacidades de liderazgo es que el simple y únicamente pensaba que el Shodaime no era un buen líder para la época en la que habia vivido en realidad

Fue el Nidaime. Su Ancestro el que en realidad despertaba la mayor cantidad de respeto en Naruto como Kage y líder. De no haber sido por haber nacido en la misma época que Hashirama el estaba muy seguro de que Tobirama habría crecido aun mas poderoso y habría tenido el titulo de Kami de Shinobi despues del fallecimiento de su hermano ya que despues de todo el era el único ninja en haber sido ademas del sandaime capaz de dominar los cinco elementos a un gran y elevado nivel

No es que Naruto despreciara el Shodaime. Pero el diario de Tobirama habia explicado en cuantas formas se habia equivocado su hermano. No hay que equivocarse y es que Tobirama amaba a su hermano mayor el máximo y habia querido en realidad que sus sueños pudieran ser cumplidos. Pero donde Hashirama era un idealista siempre esperando lo mejor Tobirama sabia la cruda realidad: el mundo no era siempre justo. Cuando Hashirama repartió los Biju enfado a los Uzumaki y fue mucho peor cuando dejo a su esposa convertirse en uno en realidad

Otro error en la mente de Tobirama en lo que se refería a Hashirama era su idealismo en la creencia de las demás aldeas jugar bien ¿en serio? Las aldeas eran agrupaciones de clanes que se habían unido para sobrevivir a un enemigo común: los Senju y los Uchiha. En vez de haber dejado las cosas como iban Hashirama habia decidido una reunión con los Kages de cada aldea para posteriormente ser chantajeado en dar los Bijus. En opinión de Tobirama ese fue un error fatal de su hermano que haría mucho daño al mundo entero

Otro error en la mente de Tobirama era la incapacidad de acabar con un enemigo de Hashirama. Donde Tobirama vio la amenaza de Madara Uchiha en la forma que crecería oscuro y corrupto su hermano solo vio a su amigo. No ayudo a ello la muerte de Izuna. Tobirama en verdad entendía mejor que lo que nadie se podía imaginar la mentalidad de Madara. El hombre amaba a su familia. Habia sido un niño que creció amando a su familia y los fue perdiendo uno a uno. Era obvio que el hombre giraría oscuro. Y Hashirama en vez de poner fin a su sufrimiento lo dejo ir siendo consumido por la oscuridad del alma. Un error en mayúsculas en opinión de Tobirama

Naruto tenia cierta envidia de Tobirama en realidad. Habia crecido en un momento en que los Uchiha y Senju estaban en su mejor nivel. Diablos su Baa-chan le habia comentado que cuando ella crecia vio la diferencia de habilidad y poder entre un anciano Tobirama (cuarenta y tantos años ya era una edad muy adulta y a la que era difícil de llegar) y los jóvenes de veinte años. Tobirama habia aplastado sin dificultad a miembros de cada clan que se suponía que eran lo mejor de lo mejor. El único ninja de la aldea que el anciano Tobirama podía calificar de alto nivel era su alumno Hiruzen Sarutobi y aun así estaba a décadas de distancia de su padre. Ciertamente en la mente de Naruto sentía envidia de Tobirama por haber estado en una época tan impresionante como esa

Del mismo modo estaba seguro al cien por cien de que si Tobirama veía a que se habia rebajado el clan Uchiha en estos momentos estaría decepcionado. Fugaku no era un líder. Diablos no habia ninjas entre los miembros de su clan que podían ser calificados como verdaderos ninjas del nivel de lo que se esperaba en mente de Tobirama. Parte de la culpa debido al exceso de confianza en realidad ya que los ninjas habían crecido arrogantes y vanidosos en realidad. Si Tobirama viera el nivel actual de los ninjas estaría muy decepcionado y eso era lo que lo motivaba a entrenar mas fuerte aun

La intención de Naruto era llegar a ser tan o mas fuerte que los ninjas de la historia en su mejor momento. No iba a quedarse abajo en la parte decepcionante. El quería ascender y crecer mas fuerte y poderoso. Traeria una vez mas el nombre de los Uzumaki y los Senju a lo mas alto y a ser temidos por todos y cada uno de sus enemigos. No iba a ceder por nada en el mundo y el cumpliría su sueño sin ninguna cosa poder impedírselo en realidad ya que los aplastaría como a cucarachas en caso de meterse en su camino de ninguna manera conocida

Pero mientras Naruto estaba tranquilamente dando su paseo el se quedo quieto por un momento. No era muy bueno de un sensor a causa de su ser todavía un niño pero podía sentir una pequeña existencia moverse. Normalmente uno estaría dejándolo pasar e ignorarlo pero el no cometeria ese error de aficionado. Si esa pequeña mota era algo que era una amenaza el se encargaría de dicha mota. Si solo era un animal pues lo dejaría ir por libre. No es como si el fuera de los de abusar de animales

* * *

 **-Complejo Hyuga. Konoha no Sato Momentos antes-**

Decepcion. Eso es lo que muchos de los ancianos del clan Hyuga y miembros de la rama principal del clan la habían llamado ¿Por qué? Porque a sus siete años de edad ella no era tan apta con el estilo juken del clan como lo eran otros muchos miembros ¿Por qué no lo era? Muy simple. Ella era flexible, acrobática, rápida y certera. Pero el juken era estatico. No cambiaba, no hay modificaciones, no hay alteraciones. En pocas palabras era todo lo contrario que ella representaba en realidad y eso no habia gustado a la gente del clan

Ella era la heredera del Hyuga clan. Uno de los clanes mas distinguidos de Hi no Kuni. Y como la heredera se esperaba de ella ser la mejor y mas hábil del clan. Pero ella no tenia el cuerpo que los demás. Ella se parecía mas a su madre, una bella mujer que si bien de la rama principal ella nunca fue de las de ponerse con los ideales de estos. Ella se parecía a su madre y era una joven que no tenia tolerancia para hacer daño a su familia como muchos otros miembros podían hacer. Eso también la habia tachado de fracaso

Hoy era un dia especial ya que el emisario de Kumo iba a firmar unos documentos que establecerían una firme alianza entre ambos pueblos. Los Hyuga creidos y con una gran cantidad de pensamiento se habían ofrecido para ser los receptores del emisario ¿Qué mal podía hacer en un complejo lleno de vigilantes firmes a los que nada se les escapa? Eran los perfectos guardianes. Y esto a su vez los colocaría por delante de los Senju de los que temian cuando recuperasen su poder e influencia debido al niño que estaba siendo criado por Tsunade

Su madre habia sido el único motivo de apoyo dentro del clan y ella y su hermanita pequeña lo eran todo para ella. Por eso cuando una figura oscura se habia acercado y la habia cogido por detrás así como dicho que si ella hacia el mas minimo sonido entonces serian su madre y hermana las que sufrirían su destino peor que la muerte. Ella podía ser una joven con poco espíritu de lucha pero cuando se menciono la intención de hacerle daño a sus dos seres queridos ella se sintió llenar de ira pura en la mayor de las cantidades posibles

´´Enfadate todo lo que quieras princesa. Pero eso no va a cambiar la situación asique elige ¿vienes de buena gana? ¿O tu madre y hermana mueren?``. El ninja de Kumo estaba sonriendo por dentro. Un plan sencillo suele ser lo mejor para conseguir salirse con la suya en realidad y con esto Kumo ganaría una nueva línea de sangre y clan. Seria aclamado como un héroe de vuelta en su hogar por lo que para el todo esto valia la pena

Hinata no viendo otra opción decidió acompañar al ninja vestido de negro al que reconoció su voz como el ninja de Kumo. Una parte de ella tenia la sensación de que esto era algún tipo de castigo de Karma por culpa de su clan tener todo este ser de arrogancia que les estaba llenando por dentro en realidad. Pero habia poco que pudiera hacer ahora ya que en verdad no tenia la intención de permitir que su madre o hermana se vieran afectadas por culpa de ese bastardo

Hinata se movio tranquilamente deseando que cualquier ninja del clan viera la situación pero valla la ironia que todos no parecían darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El ninja de Kumo le coloco una etiqueta de sellado en la nuca y la metió en una bolsa en su espalda para llevarla como un paquete. La primera parte de su misión se habia cumplido al hacerse cargo de la niña y no despertar ningun tipo de alarma dentro de las defensas del clan y ahora solo tenia que salir de Konoha sin esperar en realidad mucha posible amenaza gracias a su contacto dentro de la aldea

Momentos despues ya estaba saliendo de la finca del clan y tenia el hombre una sonrisa tonta en su rostro pensando que se habia salido con la suya. La gloria estaba al alcance en realidad. Era responsable de traer a Kumo una nueva línea de sangre y seria recibido con todos los honores de haber cumplido esta misión. Mientras que el paquete Hinata estaba haciendo todo lo posible por deshacerse de la etiqueta que impedía que se moviera y estaba mas que decidida a quitársela. Todo parecía malo para ella. Todo parecía bueno para el

Y justo un solo segundo despues el ninja de Kumo por haber estado centrado tanto en el paquete y la gloria que tendría no vio venir una patada que lo envio volando hacia atrás un poco y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. No tenia la vista bien enfocada debido al golpe pero cuando se recupero del golpe se encontró con un chico con cabello rojo y marcas de bigotes en las mejillas. Era obvio quien era ya que los pueblerinos no habían sido tan buenos en esconder acerca del niño en realidad y eran francamente muy estúpidos

El jinchuriki del Kyubi No Kitsune. Estaba delante de sus narices. Al alcance de la mano en realidad y nadie podría impedirle hacerse con el solo era un niño despues de todo. Esto seria aun mejor para el como no solo se haría con la heredera Hyuga pero traería al jinchuriki y ultimo Uzumaki de línea principal conocido a Kumo. Mas gloria para el de la que jamás podría imaginar ya la podía ver venir en realidad y en todo esto no vio al niño ir corriendo hacia el

Naruto estaba en realidad maldiciendo por dentro. Resulta que la pequeña presencia de chakra que habia sentido no era un animal sino un ninja que estaba llevándose a una persona de la localidad. Eso no auguraba nada bueno en realidad y supo de inmediato que tenia que tomar acción en todo esto para impedir que nada malo sucediera a dicha persona. Por lo que lo golpeo en la cara con la rodilla de un buen salto y juraría que le habia roto la nariz en el proceso. Pero aun se mantuvo en pie por lo que decidió tomar mas ataque contra el

Naruto se lanzo hacia delante con rapidos pasos apareciendo delante de dicho ninja antes de golpear con su palma en el estomago del hombre que parecía demasiado ensoñado como para saber en realidad lo que estaba haciendo. Luego de este golpe Naruto procedió a soltar una combinación de patadas, puñetazos y codazos en el hombre obligándolo a pasar un tanto a la defensiva debido al acoso a su persona por Naruto aunque con cada golpe sentía su cuerpo entumecerse mas y mas por la fuerza detrás de los golpes en realidad

Naruto no paro y en un momento y para sorpresa del ninja de Kumo Naruto dio un golpe tan fuerte en su estomago que le hizo escupir sangre. Luego de ese golpe continuo con un nuevo rodillazo en su cara y saltar por encima suya agarrándolo del borde de su ropa superior solo para lanzarlo por el suelo. Naruto una vez mas despues de los primeros golpes cayo en su posicion de combate y miro fijamente al hombre que estaba poniéndose en pie una vez mas (su resistencia como jonin era increíble pero el haber menospreciado a Naruto y sus habilidades le tenia que haber hecho un daño significativo)

El embajador estaba viendo todo rojo. No podía creerse lo que le estaba pasando en realidad. Era uno de los principales ninjas de Kumo y estaba recibiendo una buena paliza de este maldito niño (claro que muy entrado en edad). No dispuesto a seguir siendo golpeado se lanzo hacia delante con la intención de golpearlo en seco pero Naruto lo sorprendió cuando sus puños chocaron ya que el sintió sus huesos crujir del impacto y una vez mas dejándolo con el estomago a la vista que Naruto aprovecho para darle un golpe mejorado con chakra que atravesó de lado a lado de su cuerpo

El golpe dejo al embajador tirado en el suelo de rodillas vomitando y Naruto no ser uno de dejar los asuntos al azar lo golpeo en la cara con toda la fuerza que podía reunir en realidad. El golpe fue lo suficiente fuerte como para romperle la cara y enviarlo volando un par de metros. Ya caído en el suelo Naruto se acerco a el y cogió su paquete dejando ver a Naruto un par de ojos blancos como perlas junto con un bello cabello azul oscuro. Era una niña. Y Naruto tenia que decir que se trataba de una joven impresionante a primera vista

´´Hola. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto ¿necesitas ayuda para moverte?``. Naruto no la dejo ni hablar como lentamente la saco del saco en la que estaba siendo transportada por el Kumo ninja antes de inspeccionarla en busca de cualquier posible daño por la pelea. Cuando la joven trato de hablar ella no emitió ningun sonido y Naruto vio en ese momento la etiqueta de fuinjutsu que le habían colocado en el cuello a la cual procedió a quitar en ese momento de forma rápida

´´Ayyyy``. Hinata se sintió bien poder volver a hablar. Y en verdad se sentía mejor de saber que tenia los pies en el suelo ya que toda la pelea de arriba abajo solo la habia dejado un poco de impactada. Era en verdad una sensación que no quería repetir muchas gracias. Pero aun estaba totalmente prendada de esos maravillosos ojos azules en verdad que la habían dejado sin comprensión. Estaba un poco sorprendida sin embargo por su edad porque no podía ser mayor que ella y habia golpeado a una pulpa al secuestrador

´´Hey hola. Yo soy Naruto ¿te encuentras mejor? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Algo que te moleste?``. Naruto estaba preocupado de que ella no hablase en realidad ya que estaba extrañándole seriamente. Pero ella solo se le quedaba mirando muy fijamente como si fuera en realidad el primer chico que ella habia visto en realidad. Vale que el era un ejemplar magnifico de espécimen (modestia a parte) pero le estaba resultando muy extraño que ella tuviera tan fija la mirada en el

´´Ehhh si. Yo estoy bien. Mi nombre es Hinata y muchas gracias por haberme ayudado. Ese hombre…era malo``. Las emociones que estaban pasando por Hinata eran muy dolorosas. Solo el pensamiento de ese hombre haber tenido la oportunidad de haber llegado hasta ella la estaba molestando. Queria estar lo mas lejos posible de el porque no se fiaba ni un pelo de lo que podría hacer en realidad. Para su sorpresa Naruto la abrazo fuertemente para asegurarse de que ella no estaba fría o con miedo y temores

´´Tranquila. Ese tio ya no va a hacer ningun daño a tu persona. Quiero decir. Le he roto la mayor parte de los huesos del cuerpo por lo que eso de moverse gracioso como un ninja va a ser un tanto complicado en realidad``. Naruto tenia esa sonrisa tonta que el no sabia pero en realidad era mas que capaz de derretir el hielo de cualquier superficie y que hizo a la joven heredera solo sentir un profundo calor por el saber de este joven haber sido mas que capaz de ayudarla en realidad pero eso no quitaba su miedo al hombre ahí presente

Hinata solo miro a Naruto y se sintió mas tranquila en verdad. Pero habia algo en el ambiente que le decía que no se fiara. Se abrazo mas fuerte al cuerpo de Naruto también debido al frio que hacia en el ambiente. Solo para sentir como el se tensaba en ese momento. No era la tensión que uno se podría haber esperado de alguien que le disgustaba el contacto en el cuerpo pero el factor de que estaba esperando algo. Y ese algo pronto se hizo presente

´´Maldito mocoso. Solo muerete y llevate a la sangre condenada de tu familia al infierno``. El jonin de Kumo empezó a hacer sellos de mano y la electricidad de color azul empezó a formarse en sus manos antes de desatar el **Raiton: Denki Satsugai (asesinato eléctrico).** Naruto viendo venir la descarga de energia eléctrica que se avecinaba a los dos dio un empujon fuera del camino a Hinata para asegurarse de que la joven en cuestión se veía afectada por el ataque que iba obviamente con intenciones asesinas

Con solo un momento para actuar en defensa del ataque y pensando en sus tareas de refuerzo de chakra para el Ten no Ken Naruto de inmediato expandió el chakra por todo su cuerpo y lo endureció en su interior haciendo el **Koshihitsu-tai (cuerpo imperial)** haciendo su cuerpo tan duro como el acero. Esto serviría para soportar la descarga eléctrica mejor y no dejar que esta avanzara por su cuerpo como Pedro por su casa cuando lo golpeara en realidad. De hecho cuando la descarga lo golpeo el daño fue minimo interno pero aun así dejo a Naruto muy débil debido a lo rápido que tuvo que formar su defensa

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo con humo saliendo de su cuerpo mientras poco a poco el jonin hizo su camino hasta donde estaba tirado en el suelo. Trato de ignorar el dolor y ponerse en pie pero le fue inútil en realidad y el dolor lo dejo tirado en el suelo solo pudiendo observar como el asesino se acercaba hasta el con una mirada maniaca en realidad. Era obvio que la idea de secuestrar al heredero de Uzu ya no lo atraía tanto como la idea de matar al Ultimo Uzumaki de sangre real

´´Sabes mocoso. Puedes haber sido un Uzumaki. Podrias haber llegado lejos como ninja. Podrias haber crecido muy fuerte. Pero al final nada de eso podrá hacerse ¿Por qué? Muy simple en realidad y es que no eras capaz de poner por delante tus propias necesidades``. El hombre termino de hablar y dio un golpe en la espalda a Naruto que le hizo sentir dolor mientras que lo ponía bocarriba para tener mas fácil matarlo así como tener grabado su rostro mientras moria. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando el joven no estaba llorando o suplicando clemencia sino que estaba riéndose en realidad

´´¿Y que te hace tanta gracia mocoso?``. El estaba irritado en un nivel ahora superior. Nunca una de sus victimas se habia estado riendo mientras esperaba la muerte y este mocoso estaba riéndose sin escrupulos ni problemas delante suya a las puertas de la misma muerte

´´Me rio de lo tonto que eres para un simple y sencillo ninja. Ya que has olvidado a mi acompañante ¿no te acuerdas? La misma persona que habías venido aquí a secuestrar en realidad y a la que has dado la espalda``. Y en el momento en que termino de decir esas palabras por detrás de los dos apareció una joven Hinata con el Byakugan activado y mirando mas bien molesta al ninja de Kumo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que ella lo golpeo en la espina dorsal dejándolo paralitico de cintura para abajo

´´Eso te enseñara bastardo que no hay clan mas fuerte que el Hyuga Jum``. Ella dio un bufido poco femenino en realidad haciendo parecer que ella era tan altiva como los miembros de su clan. Una vez golpeado y paralizado dicho ninja ella se acerco a Naruto y lo saco del alcance del ninja de Kumo mientras que daba un pequeño vistazo de las quemaduras por todo su cuerpo a causa del ataque de dicho ninja dándole un pequeño vistazo al cuerpo dolorido de Naruto

´´Ay cuidado chica que he sido golpeado por una descarga eléctrica``. Hinata hizo un gesto despectivo al dolor de Naruto y empezó a ver como estaba su cuerpo de tocado por las quemaduras. En verdad estaba sorprendida de que los daños eran minimos por no decir casi inexistentes en su cuerpo aunque el dolor de una descarga eléctrica haberlo atravesado era considerable y no se podía evitar en realidad

Naruto estaba a punto de quejarse aun mas cuando el ninja de Kumo saco de su chaqueta negra o manto de cubrimiento un conjunto de pilas de explosivos dispuesto a detonarlos en realidad para acabar con los propios niños y el mismo. La palabra clave era estaba a punto de golpearlos cuando una sombra apareció delante suya y lo golpeo directamente en el corazón. La muerte fue instantánea en realidad y no le dio la mas minima oportunidad poner los explosivos en funcionamiento evitando así la tragedia

El responsable de dicha azaña era un hombre vestido con ropas formales de color blanco atadas con un obi negro. Tenia el cabello de color castaño largo y un semblante serio que denotaba fuerza y poder aunque en sus ojos se podía ver gran cantidad de compasión y piedad. Ese hombre no era otro que Hyuga Hiashi. Lider del clan Hyuga, padre de Hinata y en ese momento el salvador de la vida de mabos jóvenes que estaban mirando en realidad muy agradecidos por haber sido salvados

´´Otousan``. Hiashi se volvió a ver a su hija. La joven que era su niña se veía lastimada y molesta. Obviamente el haber sido secuestrada no era algo que la habia hecho muy feliz en realidad pero fue sorprendido cuando su hija no estaba mostrando ninguna señal de su timidez mientras que estaba cerca del joven heredero Uzumaki. Un heredero que en realidad parecía como si le hubiera caído un rayo o una descarga eléctrica

´´Hinata ¿Qué diablos ha pasado esta noche?``. Como todo padre saber de su niña haber sido secuestrada lo habia convertido en algo así como una maquina de matar brutal que habia perseguido al responsable pero dicho responsable no habia dejado ni rastro. Solo fue cuando vio una descarga de electricidad estatica que supo donde buscar y habia sido solo un milagro de aparecer a tiempo

´´Padre…es un asunto muy complicado y Uzumaki-san necesita de atención medica``. Hinata quería contarle todo a su padre pero ella no era tan tonta como para empezar a hablar aquí mismo en la calle. En una aldea ninja es obvio que las posibilidades de que haya alguien escuchando eran muy serias y la información nunca debía ser entregada así como así y mucho menos aquella que es muy sensible en caso de ser escuchada por las personas equivocadas en realidad

Hiashi miro atentamente a su hija que estaba a su vez mirando muy detenidamente a un Naruto que incluso con haber resistido el dolor del impacto ahora tenia los ojos cerrados obviamente debido al dolor de su cuerpo. No es que el fuera a quitarle valor a los actos del joven señor Uzumaki ya que despues de todo recibir un ataque directo de esa manera nunca era una de las mejores cosas para estar. Aunque curiosamente el niño estaba en mejor estado del que se habia esperado (extracrujiente e incluso un poco mas tostado es lo que se esperaba en realidad)

´´Esta bien mi hija. Pero lo llevaremos al complejo del clan. Alli recibirá el tratamiento adecuado mientras que yo hago un Kage Bunshin para hablar de ello con Tsunade``. Una parte de el casi sentía pena por los de seguridad del recinto Hyuga. No solo ahora estaban sufriendo la ira de su señora esposa sino ademas de que ahora recibirían la ira de Tsunade Senju. Una mujer que el mismo prefería no molestar de ninguna de las maneras teniendo en cuenta su genio y carácter

* * *

 **-Despacho Hokage-**

Tsunade era mas molesta de lo que nadie se podría imaginar en realidad. Ella estaba perdiendo su tiempo aquí mientras tenia que escuchar a los tres consejeros shinobi parlotear acerca de querer saber acerca de la evolución de Naruto como un ninja. No es que tuvieran derecho a saber ya que despues de todo en su mente clara solo eran eso: asesores. Pero por suerte o por desgracia estaban aquí debatiendo durante un tiempo acerca de querer saberlo todo acerca de Naruto y que no habría fuerza sobre la tierra que les iba a impedir saber lo que querían. Francamente eran peores que las cucarachas

´´Por enésima vez Shimura. No estoy obligada a informar de ninguna manera acerca de la formacion de Naruto. De su educación ni de cualquier otra cosa. Eres nada mas y nada menos que un asesor y te estas plantando delante mia como si fueras mi puto y jodido jefe``. La furia dentro de Tsunade se estaba empezando a hacer mas que presente y eso era visible por Hiruzen. El hombre mayor sabia que esto podía pasar un dia ya que Danzo se habia empeñado en querer monitorear y controlar el crecimiento de Naruto. Tal vez no estaba tampoco contento con sus ANBU ser sacrificados como cerdos en el matadero por los guardianes de Uzu

´´Ese niño es una pieza clave de la fuerza de defensa y estrategia de Konoha. Como asesor de defensa estoy en mi pleno derecho de saber acerca del nivel de rendimiento y habilidad del joven heredero de Uzu para no solo asegurar que cumple con su potencial sino ademas que no es una amenaza para Konoha``. Esta mujer era molesta en la opinión de Danzo. Ella solo debería dejar que tuviera su camino pero en vez de eso ella simplemente le decía que no. Necesitaba saber las capacidades del jinchuriki. Un arma de doble filo no le interesaba a nadie en realidad

´´Y una vez mas eres un asesor y Naruto entra dentro de la materia de clanes. En caso de mencionar o tratar de sacar a relucir nada en ese tipo a la luz te estas metiendo con las reglas y leyes de los clanes en realidad. Una cosa que puede resultar en una ofensiva de los miembros de los clanes por pensar en un intento de control o suplantación por tu parte``. Era una absoluta mierda tener que estar aquí esta noche cuando podría estar tranquilamente en casa y estar oyendo la palabrería sin lugar ni tampoco razón de este hombre francamente

´´Pero es un jinchuriki. Los jinchurikis son las armas de cada una de las aldeas ninja y por tanto su crecimiento en habilidad y capacidades debe ser adecuadamente controlado por el consejo y el kage de la aldea. A ningun kage le conviene su jinchuriki ser demasiado libre de opinión o peor aun ser demasiado poderoso``. En el momento en que termino de hablar Danzo podía tal vez haber aprendido lo muy jodido que estaba ¿Por qué? Muy simple: por el absoluto y mortal silencio. Un silencio que dio paso a una mortal intención asesina

´´Danzo Shimura. Ultimo miembro del clan Shimura. La próxima vez que hables de los jinchurikis de esa manera te voy a matar. Te recuerdo que la idea de los Jinchuriki era de que ellos fueran los guardianes de la paz no armas. Te recuerdo que los únicos jinchurikis de Konoha fueron Uzumakis: mi abuela y Kushina ¿Cómo crees que se tomarian los miembros del Uzumaki tu comportamiento hacia los Uzumaki? Lo mas seguro es que te matasen ¿no es cierto?``. Tsunade estaba muy molesta por este hombre hablar de su abuela y Kushina como simples armas. Si por ella fuera lo estaría golpeando de mil maneras brutales

´´Esta sesión se ha terminado Danzo. La capacidad de habilidad de Naruto se quedara en secreto tal y como esta. Además de eso cualquier intento de adivinar o descubrir nada de sus habilidades se vera como un intento de intrusión en negocios de clan ¿Queda claro?``. Hiruzen quería poner final a todo esto en realidad y solo quería irse a casa por lo que dejo todo esto de lado de una buena vez. Era obvio que sus consejeros no lo veian de la misma manera pero ellos no tenian mas opción

Pero fue en ese mismo momento que el clon de Hiashi entro por la puerta del despacho alertando a los miembros presentes. Por supuesto cuando el clon empezó a decir de la situación en la que estaban cada miembro del consejo ahí reunido reacciono de una manera muy diferente y única en verdad ya que veian las cosas de manera muy diferente a lo esperado

Hiruzen solo coloco la mano en la cara sabiendo el increíble dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba a ellos en este mismo momento. Kumo los habia engañado por completo y no tenia a nadia a quien culpar mas que a si mismo en verdad. Se habia confiado de las intenciones del embajador. Se habia confiado del factor de que Kumo estaba recuperándose de la perdida del Sandaime Raikage y mas de mil de sus mejores ninjas así como la muerte de la fuerza Kinkaku al completo. Pero se habia equivocado y los habia subestimado en realidad

Danzo estaba viendo esto de manera objetiva. Una escalada de tensiones como esta podía ser todo lo que necesitaba en realidad para convencer y ordenar a Hiruzen para la entrega del niño. Kumo tenia un arma perfectamente formada en la forma de Killer Bee y ellos tenian la única oportunidad del niño Kyubi en realidad. No dejaría esta oportunidad escapar en realidad ya que Kumo amablemente habia dejado bien claro que iban a ir en contra de ellos con todo lo que tenian por lo que seria en el mejor interes de Konoha (y el suyo)

Pero pronto todo pensamiento. Toda ambicion. Todo plan se vio destruido. Ira pura. Ese era el sentimiento que se estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento en forma de Tsunade Senju. Ella estaba mas alla de furiosa por el atrevimiento de la escoria de Kumo. Nunca erdonaria la persecución de su clan por Kumo ¿pero se habían atrevido a esto en realidad? Entonces ella daría a Kumo y al Raikage una razón de mas para temer y odiar a ellos aunque fuera lo ultimo que ella misma hiciera en esta vida ya que no perdonaría el daño ocasionado a Naruto

´´Hiashi…¿Cuál era el estado de Naruto por haber sido golpeado por el embajador de Kumo?``. Necesitaba saber las respuestas para hacer muy claro que ella iba a tomar posteriores reacciones a lo que ellos habían hecho en realidad. Afortunadamente para ella Naruto habia sido formado con el extremo máximo y estaría en las mejores condiciones posibles y esperadas aunque eso no quería decir que fuera feliz de su ser atacado

´´Naruto estaba en un estado de extremo cansancio. No se que es lo que hizo pero solidifico el chakra en su cuerpo como creando una barrera física que impedía que la electricidad lo dañara por dentro. Desgraciadamente los daños externos eran aun así considerables``. Hiashi (puede ser un clon pero era una forma idéntica del original) sintió miedo por ver todo el poder que Tsunade estaba reuniendo en si misma. Era mas que nada algo increíble de ver como el chakra parecía hacerse visible en realidad. Y francamente el no seria el de ponerse en su contra

´´Ya veo. Bien voy a ir al complejo a informar de lo que ha pasado a los vasallos de Uzu para que decidan que acciones tomar. Despues de eso pasare por el compuesto de Hyuga y creeme que quiero una buena razón de porque demonios esto ha podido pasar``. El clon solo asintió antes de explotar en una pequeña nube de humo dejándolos a todos en realidad solos con una Tsunade a punto de explotar de un ataque de ira y rabia casi épicos por no decir imposibles de controlar

´´Tsunade. Este no es el momento de informar a los Uzumaki ¿te imaginas las decisiones que tomaran? Deja esto en las manos del Hokage``. Danzo no la iba a dejar intervenir por nada en el mundo. Solo dios sabe en realidad lo que los Uzumaki podrían desatar en la tierra por buscar venganza contra Kumo. Incluso si al final se tomaran medidas de neutralidad lo mas seguro es que los Uzumaki iban a descargar su ira justa sobre Kumo de alguna de las maneras posibles que solo ellos podían en realidad llegar a tener en cuenta

´´No eres el Hokage Danzo. Y estoy en el completo derecho de dejar saber a los vasallos de lo que aquí ha pasado ¿Cómo crees que podrían reaccionar si se dan cuenta de esta información habérseles ocultado por nuestro gobierno?``. Antes de que Danzo tuviera tiempo de hacer nada Tsunade desapareció en un rápido Shunshin dejando a los cuatro ancianos en el despacho del Hokage. Danzo por supuesto no era feliz y quería dejar eso claro al Sandaime mostrando su desprecio a su gobierno pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Hiruzen ya estaba mirándolo

´´Ni lo intentes Danzo. Las leyes de los clanes son obvias. Un ataque contra el heredero de Uzu en pocas palabras tiene que ser reportado de todas las maneras para los miembros de dicho clan. Y ellos serán los que decidirán tomar las acciones por el ataque contra su persona. Lo quieras o no es así como deben ser las cosas``. El no se extrañaría si algo de esta situación se pondría en su contra pero sabiendo a los Uzumaki sabia que no dejarían a Kumo por ninguno de los medios de salirse con la suya. Si habia algo claro de los Uzumaki es que no eran precisamente de los de dejarse golpear

´´Como Hokage debes imponer a sus decisiones ¿te imaginas que tipos de medidas de los Uzumaki saldrán? No van a consentir que esto se solucione por medios políticos. Ellos van a golpear cuando menos se lo esperen los de Kaminari. Golpearan a toda la cúpula de Kumo y Kaminari sin ninguna duda``. Si los Uzumaki golpeaban a Kumo estaba seguro de que Kumo no seguiría siendo una amenaza. Eso significaría que no podría tratar de tener el control del Kyubi ya que Kumo no seria una amenaza para Konoha ni Hi no Kuni a causa de las perdidas a manos de los Uzumaki

´´Y como Hokage es mi deber cuidar de todas las posibilidades Danzo. No creas que tus intenciones son tan imposibles de leer. Es obvio tu plan, tu intención, tu deseo. Quieres a Naruto para ti mismo en realidad y esperas usar este posible confrontamiento para ello. Las leyes de los clanes están por un motivo, incúmplelas y estaras muerto``. Con eso todos los ancianos sabían que la reunión habia llegado en realidad a su final ya que despues de todo no querían molestar a Hiruzen cuando estaba de un humor mas bien excepcional

Danzo estaba mientras tanto meditando que es lo que debía hacer. Una parte de el era muy tentada a pedir a uno de sus ´´amigos`` de el clan Hyuga que le ayudara a hacerse con el niño. Pero Tsunade y Hiruzen no dudarían en mutilar a todo el clan por averiguar la verdad. No le gustaba admitirlo pero estaba en una mala situación en realidad y lo quisiera o no no podía simplemente tratar de tocar al niño ya que se encontraría haciendo frente a mucha gente furiosa en gran medida. Gente que no dudaría en lo mas minimo en matarlo. Tendria que planear muy cuidadosamente sus planes

* * *

 **-Kumogakure no Sato. Kaminari no Kuni. Torre del Raikage-**

Kumo era una de las aldeas mas conocidas por ser casi imposible de ser invadidas por la simple y sencilla razón de que la aldea se encontraba flanqueada por grandes montañas y situada en un valle donde podían tener una buena posicion defensiva sostenida. No importaba nada mas para la defensa en verdad. Y ademas contaban con el poder del Hachibi Jinchuriki para evitar el ataque directo a su aldea ¿Quién en su sano juicio querria enfrentarse a dicho jinchuriki que era conocido por ser perfecto? No Kumo tenia una solida defensa y difícil de conseguir en ella

Pero Kumo tenia una debilidad: carecían de líneas de sangre. A causa posiblemente de su clan haber sido el mas grande y masivo y haber hecho medidas de conquista en Kaminari la existencia de mas clanes con líneas de sangre en Kumo era prácticamente nula por no decir casi inexistente en realidad. Y eso habia llevado a Kumo investigar durante los años de cómo hacerse con líneas de sangre. No habia sido fácil en realidad pero pronto habían llegado a la conclusión: sino las tienes obtenlas

Habian tomado ciertos grupos de acciones para obtener usuarios de técnicas de genjutsu y sensor pero hace no mucho ellos habían puesto sus ojos en la temible línea de sangre del Byakugan ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Esa línea de sangre les daría la perfecta oportunidad de cumplir con una combinacion de usuarios de del Byakugan de control perfecto con grandes reservas del clan Yotsuki. Era francamente la mejor decisión que podían tener o tomar en cuenta todos los miembros del consejo de Kumo

No hay que equivocarse en realidad. Ei quería la paz. Queria tiempo para recuperarse de las perdidas de la tercera guerra ninja. Por un lado su padre, por otro lado su fuerza de elite y por otro lado las innumerables bajas en sus fuerzas de a pie. Todo por culpa de una sola persona: Kushina Uzumaki. Ei solo podía sentir la ira de su pecho. Esa condenada mujer era un demonio. Brutal, despiadada y por supuesto sin compasión. Daba igual mujer hombre o niño ¿eras el enemigo? Ella te eliminaría. Podia ser que ella lo culpase a el y su padre de haber tratado de tenerla secuestrada o de destruir la rama principal Uzumaki. Las posibilidades eran muchas

El caso es que Kumo estaba solo a un cincuenta por ciento de todo su poder y era solo debido a la presencia de Bee en realidad. Pero el caso es que la oportunidad de recuperar sus fuerzas con un linaje como el Byakugan eran una posibilidad que Ei sabia que seria la mejor oportunidad del mundo en realidad. No ayudaba tampoco en realidad que se desconocía el estado de Konoha. Hi no Kuni siempre habia sido casi imposible de tener fugas por culpa de los Uzumaki y sus clanes vasallos. Solo esperaba que lo que fuera que haya pasado pronto el embajador enviado volviera con esa niña. Así antes se podrían poner a trabajar en el proceso de recuperación de sus fuerzas militares

´´Raikage-sama. Raikage-sama. Tenemos noticias de nuestro equipo en Konoha``. Un nervioso chunin vino por la puerta de la salka. Estaba nervioso ya que sabia lo mucho que se podía disgustar el Raikage y la facilidad con la que eso podría pasar en realidad. No ayudo en realidad que si la información en la carta era cierta entonces lo mas posible es que el Raikage entraría en un ataque de rabia por saber lo que habia fallado

´´Trae``. Con un gesto brusco se hizo con la carta queriendo saber que es lo que decía en ella. No le gusto lo que termino de leer. No le gusto nada en absoluto que lo que habia parecido una misión tan simple y sencilla se habia complicado tanto sin posibilidad en realidad de evitarlo. Cuanto mas leyó y termino de mirar la carta mas furioso se empezó a poner ya que sabia que habían perdido la oportunidad perfecta de obtener una línea de sangre

´´Informad al equipo de Konoha que todo lo que ha pasado. Todo el acontecimiento en si tiene que ser registrado. No me creo que no hay posibilidad de volver esta situación a nuestro favor por lo que mover el culo y traerme una buena noticia maldita sea``. El chunin cobarde salió de la presencia de su Kage que obviamente estaba molesto. Al parecer Hiashi Hyuga habia matado a su embajador pero no se decía mucho mas. Tal vez aun podrían obtener algo a cambio de la muerte del embajador. Solo habia que saber jugar con sus cartas nada mas (lastima que no habia sido Hiashi sino su propia heredera en realidad la responsable de la muerte)

* * *

 **-Konohakure no Sato. Compuesto Hyuga-**

Hiashi aun estaba molesto en verdad de lo que habia pasado. Algo que en realidad no tenia ni idea de cómo podía haber llegado a pasar. Es decir que se suponía que sus centinelas tenian que haber estado observando a lo largo de la noche por lo que el intruso haber conseguido a su hija no debería haber sido posible en realidad. Era en pocas palabras algo en contra de lo que se suponía que eran losw centinelas ya que estaban colocados de tal manera que no habia manera de que se pudieran escapar

Cuando llego al complejo se encontró con su bella esposa Himawari estar en realidad ya echando e investigando que es lo que habia pasado en realidad (por investigar quiere decir cuestionar por el momento con aura asesina a los pobres centinelas) y todo lo que ellos parecían decir no estaba teniendo el buen punto de vista de su esposa. Un punto de vista que el sabia que podría resultar de lo mas mortal en caso de no aclarar las cosas para ella lo antes posible. Himawari tenia poca paciencia y viendo como su hija casi era secuestrada era lógico de pensar que iba a intentar por todos los medios de obtener respuestas

´´Voy a poner los puntos en su lugar: Primero esta que estabais en vuestra ronda, Segundo es que no hubo ninguna alteración, Tercero es que ese hombre no se movio de su habitación, Cuarto esta el hecho de que no visteis a mi hija ser secuestrada ¿de verdad me quereis decir que no visteis nada?``. La incredulidad era escuchada en su voz pero Himawari no podía terminar de creerse las palabras de los centinelas. Francamente ella no tenia por ninguna casualidad para creerse sus palabras ¿Por qué? Porque no se lo podía creer

´´Tiene que creernos Himawari-sama. Señora Hinata no desapareció en ningun momento de nuestro campo de vista. Ni tampoco lo fue el señor Embajador. De hecho si se fija con el Byakugan observara que todavía se ven en el lugar```. Habia miedo en la voz del pobre centinela. Himawari podía ser amable y tener un buen punto hacia los miembros de la familia Rama pero ella era temible contra los que pensaba le habían hecho el mas minimo mal y era aun mas temible por eso de pensar en su hija haber sufrido el destino de criadora en Kumo

Himawari queriendo confirmar lo que le decían los centinelas activo el Byakugan y descubrió en verdad que habia algunas o una especie de figura humana en la habitación de tanto el embajador como en la habitación de su hija. Esto no auguraba nada bueno en realidad y no era comprensible en realidad por lo que ella tendría que investigar detenidamente de que se trataba pero cuando estaba a punto de mirar en lo que habia pasado su amado esposo, con su hija y un determinado joven de cabellos rojos aparecieron en su rango de visión. El interrogatorio se podía dar por terminado

´´Hola amada esposa ¿siguen mis centinelas con vida? ¿O has decidido poner fin a sus miserables vidas por el error que han cometido al dejar que nuestra hija sea secuestrada?``. Los pobres centinelas estaban temblando de miedo cuando las palabras de Hiashi salieron de su boca. Ellos temian en verdad lo que seria de su vida por las peticiones de Himawari ya que ella era conocida como una mama gallina en realidad que seria mas que capaz de destruir el mundo por sus preciadas hijas

Afortunadamente para ellos Himawari no tenia intención de mutilarlos ni matarlos sino que estaba observando detalladamente el sello que estaba en la habitación de su hija y ella estaba mirando un tanto asustada por lo que era. Hiashi darse cuenta de ello se acerco a su bella mujer con cierto miedo ya que verla asustada nunca era una buena cosa en realidad ya que su bella Himawari era una cosa muy diferente. Por decirlo en pocas palabras ella fue compañera de equipo de Kushina y la actitud de Kushina tendría a ser contagiosa en realidad

´´Esto es de lo mas interesante. Un sello que da la impresión de forma de un cuerpo humano mediante el uso de la creación de un espejismo. Es increíble y fascinante aunque me cuesta creer que Kumo estaría dispuesto a dejar un sello de este tipo aquí a nuestro alcance solo por secuestrar a mi niña``. Esto era demasiado extraño. Era obvio que alguien habia tomado demasiadas medidas para asegurarse de que la fuga era un éxito. Una parte de ella quería culpar a los ancianos Hyuga ya que los malditos vejestorios estaban obsesionados con quitarse de en medio a Hinata pero sabia que no eran tontos como para desafiarla

´´¿En serio? ¿Kumo ha desarrollado un sello como este y lo ha empleado para el secuestro de nuestra hija? Si eso es así yo soy un pato que esta tratando de convertirse en un cisne y te puedo asegurar mi linda esposa que no tengo intención de empezar a tener plumas por nada en el mundo``. Hiashi estaba al cien por cien seguro de que esto no podía ser en realidad una coincidencia y sabia muy bien que su bella esposa pensaba igual ¿Qué sentido tenia dejar atrás un sello que francamente seria de tan vital importancia? Era francamente solo la idea de un verdadero tonto de hacer eso

´´Hay mi querido esposo. Esto es obvio la jugada de un tercero ¿pero quien? Nuestros ancianos no son tan hábiles aunque estoy segura de que podrían tener algo que ver al colocar el sello. El clan Uzumaki jamás apoyaría a Kumo (solo de pensar en los Uzumaki cerca de alguien de Kumo el resultado era obviamente una masacre de lo mas brutal) y eso solo nos deja a los Shimura``. Era obvio qu este trabajo no era Uzumaki. Seria burdo en comparación con sus sellos. A demás se trataba de un tipo de sellos de figuras geométricas y ese era el estilo del Shimura clan no del Uzumaki que empleaba el sistema de Kanji en la creación de medidas defensivas u ofensivas

´´No tenemos pruebas para decirlo. Además ¿Cómo sabemos que en realidad el trabajo fue tomado por los Shimura y no de los Shimura? Aunque también puedo verle el sentido ya que Danzo ha estado presionando por obtener el control de Naruto-san. Una posible guerra contra Kumo solo obligaría al Sandaime a dejar a Naruto para ser educado como un arma``. Era un plan muy bueno tenia que dárselo en realidad pero tenia el fallo de no haber contado con el factor Uzumaki (es decir que cualquier cosa que se planee se vaya a tomar viento a causa de los Uzumaki tener pensamiento cero a favor de los planes y maquinaciones) pensó Hiashi con diversión

´´¿Qué hay del joven Uzumaki? No me quiero perder a ese niño de vista por nada en el mundo Hiashi. Le debo la vida de mi dulce niñita en realidad y no quiero a ninguno de los ancianos crecer con ego y pensar que podrían tratar cualquier cosa contra el``. Hiashi retrocedió ante el instinto asesino de su bella mujer. Aun recordaba cuando ella era una mujer dulce y amable. Eso fue hasta que acabo en el mismo equipo que Kushina. Dios ella la convirti en una mujer fatal, lo único que le faltaban eran los tacones y la ropa de cuero

´´Esta recuperándose en una habitación de invitados vigilado por Hizashi. Además esta constantemente acompañado por nuestra dulce y querida Hinata. Parece que nuestra hija puede tener su corazón entregado al joven Uzumaki``. Eso hizo mucha gracia a Hiashi y a su esposa. Su linda niñita parecía tener un sonrojo en palabras de Hishi cada vez que el veía a su joven niña mirar hacia su rescatador. Era en verdad de lo mas divertido de ver a su hija comportándose de esa manera con respecto al joven heredero de Uzu

´´Es francamente increíble. Parece que el joven heredero Uzumaki puede haver llegado a tener un acercamiento de primera mano hacia nuestra hija mas de lo que nos imaginábamos. En el lado positivo ya no tengo que preocuparme por futuros jóvenes interesados en nuestra hija ya que ella solo parece tener ojos para el``. Hiashi estaba sonriendo tranquilamente mientras escuchaba a su esposa. Era una gran preocupación de ella como madre lo que seria el futuro de su hija en verdad y no quería verla en una mala situación futura matrimonial

´´No hay que inquietarse tanto Hima. Hinata ha helegido a su pobre victima y no lo va a dejar escapar así como así en mi humilde y sincera opinión``. Era algo tan serio en lo que Hiashi pensaba. Despues de todo si la niña se parecía en algo a su madre en realidad entonces las posibilidades del joven heredero de Uzu de escapar de sus manos un dia eran mas bien escasas. Despues de todo su hija se parecía mucho a su madre y su bella mujer no era de las de dejar las cosas irse fuera de su control

Estaban a punto de continuar hablando en todo el asunto de broma de Naruto cuando un miembro del clan Rama llego diciéndoles que Tsunade estaba aquí. Hiashi obviamente trago de miedo. Era un temor aceptable en verdad ya que despues de todo su amada esposa podía ser de miedo cuando sus hijas estaban amenazadas y el dudaba que Tsunade no fuera de la misma manera con respecto a Naruto. Una parte de el casi sentía pena por Kumo ya que Tsunade no descansaría hasta tener una venganza cumplida contra ellos en realidad. Ella despues de todo habia tenido muchas perdidas a Kumo como para dejarlos ir por libre

Cuando Hiashi y Himawari se encontraron con Tsunade en la sala principal un poco se llenaron de temor. Esta mujer exudaba poder para dar y regalar en realidad. Era una presencia aterradora contra la que ninguno de ellos quería tener nada que ver. Pero también se veía inmensamente preocupada en cuanto a lo que habia sido el destino del joven niño que estaba bajo su cuidado. Por eso estaban esperando sus primeras palabras venir sin ninguna forma de cortesía o educación

´´Disculpadme por ser ruda e ir directamente al tiro pero ¿Cómo esta Naruto? El clon no fue muy especifico en cuanto a los daños que habia recibido en realidad por lo que no tengo manera de saber su estado``. Preocupacion pura por ese niño. Ese niño que era lo mas cercano a la familia que le quedaba. Pero la preocupación también estaba con el odio. Odio a una Nacion que no tenia ningun limite en intentar hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano por obtener poder. De hecho despues de esta charla ella iba a asegurarse de que Kumo lamentaba este curso de acción en realidad. Ella iba a enseñarles lo que era el miedo

´´Naruto esta muy bien. Los daños son externos mas que internos en realidad. Obviamente causados por la descarga eléctrica afectando a las células externas pero por dentro no hay ningun daño. Kyubi ya se esta asegurando de iniciar un proceso de regeneración que afecte de manera positiva al joven Uzumaki``. El alivio en las palabras de Hiashi se transmitió por Tsunade que dejo escapar un fuerte sonido despues de saber que Naruto no estaba en ninguna forma de peligro. Estaba en verdad dando las gracias al entrenamiento infernal de los vasallos de Uzu

´´Creo que es prudente decir que Naruto se quedara en el complejo cerca de nuestra hija esta noche. No quiero sonar un poco en exceso mal o decir que haremos un mejor medio de cuidar de el pero mi hija ha desarrollado un fuerte lazo con el joven tal vez por el tratar de salvarla``. Eso hizo soltar un bufido a Tsunade. La historia se repetía en verdad. Primero fueron Minato y Kushina y ahora serian Naruto e Hinata. Francamente parecía estar en la sangre de los miembros de su clan de rescatar a damiselas en apuros

´´No iba a discutir ese asunto aunque me gustaría recomendar a sus queridos ancianos del clan que cualquier pensamiento de tener algo que ver con Naruto podría llegar a tener a todo un grupo de asesinos dispuestos a ir a por ellos en realidad``. Ante la mención de los ancianos tanto Hiashi como Himawari crecieron un tanto oscuro. Era una posibilidad en su mente que no les gustaba en lo que se refería a que ellos podrían haber tenido algo que ver con el intento de secuestro de Hinata

´´Descuida Tsunade. Los ancianos no son tan tontos como para intentar nada contra el joven Uzumaki. Seria una cosa que caería con demasiada facilidad en el clan Hyuga y podría llevar a toda la erradicación del clan en realidad``. Esperaban en realidad que esto fuera bastante como para asegurar que los ancianos no cometieran ninguna estupidez. Hiashi en verdad solo podía decir que los miembros del clan Hyuga debían tener un respeto considerado sobre los Uzumaki teniendo en cuenta su completo conjunto de habilidades. Solo un tonto tratraria de hacer cualquier estupidez

Mientras que los adultos estaban tranquilamente charlando en la habitación principal Hinata estaba mirando tranquilamente a un Naruto todavía desmayado debido al exceso de esfuerzo que habia realizado. Ella estaba fascinada con lo que habia visto pero ademas ahora tenia curiosidad por este hombre joven. No era nada de lo que ella habia esperado en realidad y no sabia que es lo que podía esperar de el en realidad

Ella sabia que el la habia salvado de las garras de los ninjas de Kumo y eso era mas que un regalo del cielo para ella. Pero habia algo en el intrigante. Tanto poder. Tanta fuerza que hacia casi imposible de no ser notada. Era diferente de cualquier miembro del clan. Diablos ni siquiera su primo Neji podía exudar tanto poder y fuerza como Naruto habia sido capaz de exudar cuando se enfrentaba al ninja de Kumo. Tambien a diferencia de Neji Naruto parecía tener todo ese poder a su alcance que lo hacia brillar tanto en combate como en descanso

Fue en ese momento que la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ella no tuvo ni que mirar para saber la persona: anciano Hiro. Hiro era uno de los miembros mas vocales del consejo de ancianos acerca de tenerla destituida en realidad como heredera y tener a su hermana Hanabi colocada ¿la razón? Porque no era capaz de castigar el cuerpo de su hermana cuando se enfrentaba a ella. Era un hombre cruel que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir de todas las maneras posibles a los miembros de la familia de la rama y que en opinión de ella no tenia mucha mirada de futuro

´´Anciano Hiro ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo aquí?``. Hinata nunca habia sido una joven fría por lo que imagina al pobre anciano cuando escucho el tono de voz de la joven en cuestión totalmente desprovisto de la mas minima emoción. Fue algo que el no habia esperado en realidad ya que el solo podía ver debilidad en la niña en realidad y no ver jningun rastro de fuerza (parecía estar totalmente equivocado en realidad)

´´Estoy aquí para hacer un favor al clan Hyuga niña. Apartate de mi camino o en caso contrario voy a tener que disciplinarte en lo mejor de mis habilidades``. Hiro amaba disciplinar a cualquier persona en realidad. Era algo así como un disfrute personal para el el ver a las personas en la cercanía de romperse ante sus cuidados adecuados. Sin embargo la mirada de Hinata solo prometia dolor. Era increíble como una niña amable (si supieran) y dulce (una vez mas si supieran) podía transmitir todo eso con una simple mirada

´´Hiro-san. No solo esta usted aquí cuando lo ha prohibido mi padre sino ademas de que esta aquí para tener algún tipo de altercado con el hombre joven que me ha salvado de ser convertido en una maquina de cria para Kumo ¿de verdad es usted tan tonto y tan desagradable como para hacer eso al hombre que me ha salvado?``. Hinata estaba casi dispuesta a salir para matar a este hombre por pensar siquiera que podría hacer cualquier cosa. Pero antes de que Hiro o ella podían hacer nada un tercero intervino

Una aguja senbon se clavo directamente en la frente de Hiro paralizándolo por completo. Cuando Hinata miro hacia atrás se dio cuenta de un Naruto mirando algo molesto (obviamente ser molestado mientras duermes a nadie le hace gracia en realidad) que tenia la mano derecha como si hubiera lanzado el mismo el proyectil. Era interesante por no decir menos en la mente de Hinata ver a alguien tan hábil y capaz a pesar de su edad y de recuperarse tan rápido

´´Sinceramente ¿de verdad ese idiota se creía que estaba tan metido en el estado de inmovilización que no seria capaz de darme cuenta de que estaba tramando eso? Señorita tengo que decir que su clan no ha conseguido hasta ahora sorprenderme``. Las palabras de Naruto tomaron un poco sorprendida a Hinata que no se pudo evitar ya que despues de todo parecía ser que incluso alguien tan joven como ella tenia en realidad tan buenos reflejos a la hora de solucionar problemas

´´Gomen, Hiro siempre ha sido un poco de un anciano estúpido que piensa demasiado teniendo en cuenta el orgullo del clan Hyuga en vez de sus necesidades por lo que me disculpo por todos los problemas que ha dado``. Hinata estaba tentada a golpear con un solido golpe Juuken en las pelotas de Hiro. Lo único que impedía que hiciera eso en realidad es que no quería estar nada cerca de las partes intimas del estúpido anciano que se pensaba en realidad que podía sacar eso hacia adelante. Fue una humillación prácticamente en la mente de Hinata lo que el hombre mayor habia tratado de hacer y esperaba sinceramente un castigo apropiado para el

´´Si bueno. Este imbécil no va a escapar del castigo adecuado preparado para aquellos que atentan contra mi vida. Con todo el perdón del mundo señorita Hinata pero eso de que traten de matarme despues de hacerle un servicio al clan en cuestión creo que no habla muy bien en nombre del clan en cuestión``. Naruto miraba al Hiro que estaba en ese momento paralizado pero que podía escucharlo todo. Francamente una parte de Hinata estaba disfrutando de pensar en toda la desesperación que tenia que estar sintiendo el anciano

´´No creo que haya necesidad de preocuparse. Aunque lo que me preocupa es lo que puede haber hecho con mi tio Hizashi en realidad. El estaba en ese momento de guardia en la puerta por lo que para que Hiro tuviera que pasar es muy posible que le haya tenido que hacer daño``. Al terminar de decir sus palabras un increíble instinto asesino se apodero de la sala y de todo el complejo. Hinata podía respirar sin problemas porque no estaba dirigido a ella pero Hiro en su estado paralizado estaba sudando horrores. Si habia algo que Naruto despreciaba es de los que abusaban de su autoridad. Los hacia poco menos que basura en su humilde opinión

Fue en ese momento que en una explosión llego Tsunade seguida de Hiashi y Himawari. Cuanto Tsunade vio a Hiro en realidad estaba con una cara de enfado de tan gran cantidad que francamente Hinata pensaba que iba a matarlo en el siguiente instante. Fue también que detrás de ellos se pudo ver llegar a Hizashi que miraba en el dolor obviamente a causa de la activación del sello prohibido. Toda la situación en cuestión solo se estaba complicando cada vez mas para el anciano Hiro cuanto mas observado era por los presentes

´´Creo Hiashi que te dije que tendrías que cuidar de este problema antes de que nada pudiera pasar. Tenemos suerte de que Naru esta habituado a ser receptor de acciones hostiles mientras que esta en su sueño``. Cuando Tsunade menciono eso los Hyuga la miraron confundidos mientras que Naruto solo palideció ante la mención de cómo Akeginu lo habia hecho completamente consciente de su entorno. El podría jurar que estaba marcado de por vida a causa de las acciones de su maestra en realidad ya que si sentía la mas minima amenaza se despertaba de inmediato

´´Baa-chan…este completo imbécil pensó que podía venir a mi habitación mientras me recuperaba. De no ser por la joven heredera yo no habría podido pillarlo en el momento de debilidad ya que estaba mas concentrado en atender y menospreciar a esta joven``. Tsunade escucho atentamente las palabras de Naruto mientras miraba a una Hinata sonrojada por haber sido objeto de buenas palabras por parte de Naruto. Y al ver a Hinata sonrojada una vez mas recordó a muchos de los presentes a Minato cuando estaba cerca de Kushina

´´Ya veo…señorita Hinata. Debo darle las gracias por haber ayudado a mi nieto en el proceso de asegurarse de que este pobre diablo no pudiera tocarlo en ninguno de los sentidos. Me gustaría usarlo como ejemplo para que esto no tenga ninguna oportunidad de volver a pasar en realidad``. Tsunade ahora emitia tal frio y sensación de desesperación que Hiro se habia vuelto completamente blanco. Y Hiashi despues de ver a su hermano dolorido solo miro frio e implacable al imbécil de anciano

´´No tengo ningun problema con ello Tsunade. Creo que este clan ha llegado demasiado con la cabeza pensando ser superiores y no vendría nada mal ser recordados que estamos en las mismas condiciones en realidad y ninguno de nosotros es mejor que otros (ademas esto ayudaría a poner en su sitio a los ancianos)``. Hiashi miraba a su hermano dolorido una vez mas mientras pensaba en esta solución mientras que Himawari se veía con una sonrisa amable mientras miraba al anciano de manera que hasta el Shinigami se habría sentido orgulloso en realidad

´´Bien. Me alegro de que podamos estar de acuerdo con esto. Quizas esto también sirva para mostrar a los que piensan que pueden tener un intento cualquiera con el clan Uzumaki o los Senju de lo que somos mas que capaces``. Despues de decir eso Tsunade quito el senbon de Hiro que se cayo al suelo de la sensación de debilidad pero antes de que pudiera decir nada estaba agarrado de manera fuerte por Tsunade que tenia una sonrisa oscura en sus labios mientras solo poidia pensar en el sufrimiento del imbécil delante suya

´´Naru hoy te quedas aquí esta noche. Mañana no habrá entrenamiento. Buenas noches``. Despues de eso Tsunade desapareció con Hiro en sus manos mientras que Naruto solo sonreía ante el comportamiento de su abuela

El no tenia ni idea lo que nacería de la acción de ese dia


	5. Chapter 5

**El verano se ha terminado. Esa es una mierda completa porque significa volver a estudiar y trabajar. Francamente lo unico que puedo decir que es bueno de estar en mi ciudad de vuelta es toda la cantidad de banda ancha que tengo. Pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Pero puedo decir que he vuelto y una vez mas y voy a volver a publicar historias que se que es una cosa que la gente puede haber echado de menos (por favor que hayan echado de menos mis historias) asique pongamos a trabajar señoras y señores**

 **Este capitulo esta dedicado a dos temas a tener en cuenta: Las repercusiones de las acciones de Kumo y la situacion de Naruto en Konoha para la academia. Huelga decir que no va a ser como en cada historia que voy a decir que en la academia se eliminar las matematicas y la historia. Si son empleadas para enseñar como ser mejor shinobi son buenas cosas pero no seran materias troncales para convertirse en un ninja ya que despues de todo no implican de ninguna manera los avances como ninjas ni su desarrollo**

 **Otro asunto que quiero destacar en esta historia es que aunque se va a ver en este capitulo una relacion amorosa entre Hinata y su padre creo que todos debeis de entender que no va a ser asi en esta historia. Hiashi va a tomar una decision que hara daño emocionalmente a Hinata y la hara mas fria. Tambien para los que esperan un Naruto sonriente y amable en todo momento olvidaros de ello. Naruto es un señor de territorios y tiene claro que tiene deberes para con sus dominios por lo que no va a llegar y ser un niño de sol sonriente ya que no se lo puede permitir por desgracia**

 **Quiero dejar clara una cosa en esta historia: Naruto no es ni luz ni oscuridad es grey. Tiene claro que hay que tomar ciertas medidas pero nunca va a tomar medidas que impliuen un sacrificio significativo si el no tiene que hacerlo. Es un poco a causa de la crianza como un ninja del clan Uzumaki Naruto ha sido criado para saber y ser consciente de que tiene cosas que hacer y cosas que son de gran importancia**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **La Academia Ninja**

 **-Konoha no Sato. Torre del Hokage-**

Hiruzen estaba observando tranquilamente el pueblo desde su posicion y estaba fumando tranquilamente de su pipa para el humo. Daba gracias a los dioses que habia aprendido el secreto del papeleo porque ahora estaba haciendo mas tiempo que antes (así como poder estudiar mejor las formas de joder los intentos de hacérsela mala por parte del consejo civil) y podía pasar ese tiempo con su querido nieto Konohamaru tratando de resolver o hacerlo mejor que como lo hizo con sus hijos

Mientras miraba el conjunto del pueblo no podía dejar de pensar en como las cosas habían ido estos años desde el incidente de Kumo en realidad habia tenido lugar. Francamente si el hubiera seguido los consejos de sus asesores el incidente podría haber terminado de mala manera en realidad como podrían haber perdido a uno de sus grandes ninjas. Pero Tsunade habia estado ahí para impedirle cometer una estupidez en realidad. Ella habia salvado a Konoha y a el mismo de una acción que habría sido un error

A menudo se preguntaba si era esta la situación que se habían imaginado los dos Kages antes que el. Una persona joven con mucho fuego y espíritu en la posicion de Kage mientras que un hombre o dos de manera adecuada como asesores (solo asesores no lo que se habían puesto en la cabeza los idiotas de sus compañeros de equipo) y esto estaba haciendo a su vez mas difícil su decisión ya que sabia que tenia que ser tomada en el interes de todo el pueblo y no solo en sus propias creencias en realidad

Tsunade seria un Kage increíble. No solo desde su posicion como representante del clan Senju y Uzumaki ella habia hecho un increíble trabajo sino que habia obligado a muchas de las ideas y planes de los miembros del consejo para dar marcha atrás. La nueva alianza Senju Hyuga cimentada en la amistad (y posible futuro matrimonio) entre Naruto y Hinata habia obligado a muchos a reconsiderar como se manejaba el poder en Konoha ya que eran una fuerte alianza que habia golpeado los planes de los civiles de ablandar la academia ninja para dar a luz mas graduados

Tsunade habia puesto su pie en el suelo y habia dicho que una mierda. Ella habia dicho sin ninguna duda que eso era una de las mayores estupideces del mundo. Konoha tenia que mantenerse fuerte pero si ello significaba dejar un poco mas de espacio para sus aliados entonces tenia que ser así. El habia visto como Tsunade habia golpeado el plan de la academia y habia puesto uno que no solo era mil veces mejor en materia al respecto de la academia sino que impulsaría el nivel de sus graduados con respecto a los de las demás aldeas

Francamente habia visto ese dia muy furiosos a los ancianos por lo que habia significado el nuevo plan de la academia de Tsunade ya que habia implicado la eliminación de ciertos aspectos. Siendo mayormente afectados los asesores civiles ya que cualquier posible presencia civil en la academia se habia anulado por completo a causa de en propias palabras ´´la academia ninja debe ser gestionada por ninjas no civiles``

* * *

 _ **-Reunion del Consejo. Hace 2 Años-**_

La reunión del consejo habia sido llamada por una Tsunade furiosa. No solo en unos días llegaría una delegación de Kumo y el Daimyo de Kaminari para discutir lo que habia pasado con el intento del secuestro de la heredera Hyuga sino ademas la propia Tsunade se habia metido en el tema de interes que era la academia ninja porque en sus propias palabras si el heredero de su clan se iba a colocar allí entonces ella debía saberlo todo acerca de la academia. La reunión no prometia nada bueno en realidad

Tsunade era molesta a decir verdad. No le gustaba lo que habia descubierto en realidad ya que la academia ninja se suponía que debía ser un lugar donde los alumnos a ser ninjas ¿Qué quería decir ser ninja? Era una pregunta que cualquiera que habia pasado a través de una guerra sabria. Pero para los concejales civiles todo lo que era un gasto muy llamativo de dinero (siempre y cuando no fuera en sus carteras) era una cosa que se debe eliminar. Durante siete años habían tenido este sistema sin que ella lo supiera pero si esperaban en realidad que esto quedara así ellos bien podrían prepararse para la guerra

El Sandaime observaba atentamente a Tsunade que estaba conteniendo con toda la fuerza que tenia su temperamento lo cual prometia una lluvia de dolor y sufrimiento a todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. Francamente Hiruzen sabia que Tsunade no era de las de perder el tiempo en realidad por lo que si ella habia llamado a una reunión tenia que ser un motivo de gran importancia en realidad algo que lo obliugaria seguramente a tomar este asunto con una perspectiva diferente

Los miembros del consejo no tenian ni idea de el motivo de esta reunión pero a decir verdad algunos de ellos tenian cosas de las que quejarse. El clan Inuzuka habia sufrido un fuerte acoso por las compañías de venta animales exigiendo que ellos controlen su raza de cria ninken especial de guardia o al menos una participación en ella. Obviamente cualquier idiota sabe que solicitar eso era una estupidez y Tsume no les habia hecho ni caso aunque ahora que habia una reunión plantearía la situación

Inoichi y su clan habían recibido una petición (mas como que habían exigido) una solicitud del consejo de medecina civil de Konoha solicitando una importación mayor de las hierbas y medicinas naturales aunque con un pequeño descuento. Inoichi no era tonto y sabia que lo que se pedia era mas bien por una idea del consejo de medicina para el desarrollo de medicamentos altamente adictivos. Se habia negado así como habia hecho caso omiso de lo que pasaba pero esta era una oportunidad perfecta para quejarse

Y finalmente Choza Akimichi habia recibido muchas quejas de los sindicatos de restaurantes de tiendas de alimentos exigiendo una presencia en sus restaurantes y tiendas de dietas y alimentación. Choza como un hombre comprensivo no habia saltado en un ataque de rabia intentado aplastar a los insectos que se creían con suficiente importancia para introducir sus narices en sus asuntos. El no habia hecho nada salvo ignorarlos porque molestarse con esas cosas nunca era necesario al menos en su mente pero en esta reunión les iba a poner punto y final

´´Bien ya que estamos todos esta reunión se puede dar por comenzada. Tsunade tienes la palabra en el asunto``. Desde que Tsunade habia sido la de solicitar esta reunión el habia dejado que ella empezara el asunto en cuestión. Además la mirada que ella tenia era la de una persona que estaba esperando sacar todo esto en claro de una buena vez para poder ponerle un punto y final también. Hiruzen no quería meterse en medio de una discursion empezada por su alumna de ninguna de las maneras

´´Gracias Sandaime-sama por dejar empezar esta discursion que es de suma importancia. No voy a andarme por las ramas señoras y señores. Los miembros del consejo están dejando en bajo nivel nuestra academia ninja y tengo intención de ponerle fin al asunto en su máxima forma``. Tsunade estaba indignada por como estaba la academia o al menos eso era lo que todos los miembros del consejo podían decir que notaban de ella

´´como estoy seguro que muchos sabran la academia ninja es el lugar donde enviamos a nuestros mas jóvenes con la intención de obtener una enseñanza practica y consolidar alianzas y amistades a lo largo del mandato. Esto que he descubierto no me dejaba estar tranquila ya que iba en contra de todo lo que es la alianza ninja``. A decir verdad ¿Quién en su sano juicio pone clases como matematicas e historia para una clase de ninja? Ella estaba indignada por ello e iba a hacer de esto una situación que eliminaría de manera absoluta todo esto. Una cosa es si es un beneficio para el desarrollo como ninjas pero en el caso de ser materias como un civil pues francamente no eran una cosa muy buena a meter

´´con el debido respeto lady Tsunade per la academia ninja cae bajo el cuidado de el consejo civil por lo que si ellos consideran la enseñanza por cualquier medio en ciertos términos een ser escuchados sin importar nada mas``. Danzo vio una estupidez en el asunto. La debilidad de la academia le permitia ver a los que realmente destacaban y a los que eran de fondo civil los reclutaba e su unidad lo cual era una cosa buena. Pero si Tsunade de alguna manera se metia en esto su capacidad de reclutamiento iba a disminuir algo que no permitiría

´´Normalmente so seria cierto. Pero en la antigüedad y en los tiempos de mi tio abuelo la academia estaba bajo el control e los Senju. Alguien al parecer pensó que era una buena idea de cambiar su destino hace siete años y desde entonces nuestra producción de ninjas clas ha disminuido ¿es esto en realidad algo que queremos?``. Tsunade podía ver el ojo de Danzo entrecerrarse, ella sabia lo que pasaba con la academia. Curiosamente todos los jóvenes d edad civil que se destacaban mas tarde se daban de fuera de la academia ¿coincidencia? No existen las coincidencias

´´Aunque fura cierto que nuestra cantidad de ninja de rang ha disminuido el asunto es que la academia esta bajo el control civil no tenemos que preocuparnos nosotros por ello y es un gasto menos para la economía de asuntos ninjas``. Tenia que sacar este tema lo antes posible o el veía a los miembros del consejo ponerse de acuerdo con ella para asegurarse de simplemente molestarlo o al menos eso podía decir el en realidad. Sin embargo no sabia que mas hacer. Nunca se habia esperado esto en realidad por lo que estaba en clara desventaja

´´Si pero resulta que al haber habido una disminución de la calidad de los ninjas en siete años así como haberse quitado el control de la academia de mi clan sin mi consentimiento al mismo tiempo que se sigue sacando fondos del clan Senju para el mantenimiento de la academia me veo obligada a no solo recuperar el control de la academia pero recuperar todos los fondos que se han sustraído al Senju clan``. Tsunade disfruto de ver los rostros de muchos estar blancos como la tiza. Nunca le habían gustado los que roban su dinero y era peor porque se suponía que ese dinero era usado para la academia no para engordar sus billeteras

Danzo estaba en realidad sudando balas. Esta acción significaría una disminución de su entrada de fuerzas en NE. No podría tocar a ninguno de los jóvenes con potencial allí porque ante la mas minima desaparición sospecharan de el. No quería esto por nada pero los jefes de los clanes estaban mirando como si encontraran la idea de las mejores cosas a pasar en realidad ya que significaría un golpe a los civiles (tal vez dar carta blanco a los civiles para acosar a los clanes ninja nunca fue una buena idea)

´´Además de eso hay otro asunto. Con la inevitable llegada de Kumo dentro de unas semanas para tratar de arreglar el asunto con respecto a la muerte de su emisario cuando nos neguemos a sus exigencias la relación tensa entre ambas naciones podría volver sin ninguna duda ¿Qué mejor que tener listos una serie de ninjas de rang para solucionarlo?``. Y Tsunade sabia que aquí habia dado en el blanco. Danzo quería tener a todos los ninjas competentes bajo su mando pero con el apoyo de los clanes el seria muy impedido en realidad

´´Debo decir que la idea de el clan Senju reafirmar una vez mas la academia y volver a tener como resultado jóvenes prometedores es algo bueno. Pero creo que podemos hacerlo aun mejor en realidad``. Fugaku sorprendió a todos los presentes cuando hablo acerca del asunto en cuestión. Era impresionante a ojos de muchos que Fugaku que se podía considerar un ferviente buscador de poder para estar de acuerdo con una idea de un Senju ser de lo mas raro nunca visto en realidad

´´¿Qué es esa idea que tienes en mente en realidad Fugaku? No has sido por así decirlo de lo mas de una persona que este de acuerdo con las políticas de otros por lo que disculpa si lo digo con toda rotundez pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer entender?``. Hiashi no se fiaba de Fugaku. No porque el fuera un mal hombre sino porque Fugaku quería devolver al clan Uchiha a los antiguos días en los que eran temidos por su poder. Una parte de el temia de lo que era capaz con tal de llegar a esos días una vez mas

´´Creo que la academia en vez de estar bajo solo el patrocinio de los Senju podría estar bajo el patrocinio de todos los clanes ninja. Cada clan tiene una o mas areas en las que se destacan. Cada clan cumple diferentes funciones en la aldea. Con todos los clanes poniendo un grano de arena lo mas seguro es que se podría cimentar la creación de una forma de gobierno y dirección mejor en la academia``. Fugaku entendía las razones de que no se fiaran de el pero en estos días era muy necesario que todos fueran aliados. Dios no lo quiera un dia tengan un enemigo de levado nivel encima que sea una amenaza para todos ellos

La explicación de Fugaku tomo a muchos por sorpresa pero Tsunade en realidad podía verle el sentido. Fugaku quería mejorar la opinión publica del clan Uchiha ya que aunque la gente no tenia problemas con ellos resulta que el clan aun tenia un poco de su mala reputación. Ayudando en la elevación adecuada de las futuras generaciones podría significar un beneficio del que Fugaku esperaba sacar tajada. En realidad ella estaba de acuerdo con sus planes ya que no veía ningun mal en ellos y mas que nada bien

Danzo ahora no miraba nada satisfecho. Una cosa era uno de los clanes tener un decir en la academia ninja ¿pero todos? Eso haría imposible que tuviera la mas minima oportunidad de poder hacer nada para reclutar a los niños que en verdad demostraran grandes habilidades. No era bueno en absoluto en su opinión y solo significaría problemas para sus operaciones en realidad. Y por lo que podía ver nadie se iba a levantar para poner un punto y final a estas ideas por lo que decidió hacerlo

´´¿Y como harán para hacer mas efectiva la academia? ¿Daran secretos específicos de sus clanes?``. Danzo sono lo mas desdeñoso posible pensando que de esta manera los clanes se opondrían a la idea pero en vez de que eso pasara Tsunade solo sonrio a las palabras dichas por el. Esa sonrisa le trajo pesadillas porque le recordó mucho a la de Tobirama cuando un enemigo habia caído en una de sus trampas especiales para eliminación

´´Creo que todos estamos olvidando la principal y mas importante cosa con respecto a la academia: la enseñanza. Si cada clan aporta un determinado dato creo que la enseñanza en la academia podría ser una vez mas una cosa de gran y alto nivel``. Tsunade se rio cuando vio la mirada de Danzo. Era obvio que el anciano no se esperaba nada de lo que ella decía. Era tan divertido de verlo en ese estado y con esa mirada

´´Por ejemplo del clan Senju se podría obtener un conocimiento preliminar de todas las areas ninjas: genjutsu, ninjutsu y taijutsu. No es necesario profundizar demasiado en realidad de las habilidades de mi clan para que se pueda aprender algo. Esto significaría el comienzo de la enseñanza de las artes de la academia``. Era verdad lo que decía en realidad, con ella solo entregar los principios del clan en las diferentes artes ninja no tenia ni que entrar en la materia del clan de mas alta importancia y a su vez estaría dando una profunda enseñanza

´´De los Nara por ejemplo ellos podrían enseñar acerca de la táctica. La táctica es una cosa muy importante y sin embargo no muchos de los ninjas en realidad siguen los planes o van de acuerdo con una estrategia. Lo mejor es enseñar desde joven que se debe de pensar antes de actuar. Y no hay mejor clan para enseñar eso que el clan Nara``. Shikaku asintió a Tsunade viendo a donde iba ella en realidad. Ella quería que los otros clanes fueran de apoyo en un sentido mas bien de las areas donde se destacaban no en las artes ninja

´´Los Yamanaka podrían proporcionar ayuda en la academia por medio de constantes evaluaciones psicológicas que busquen asegurar el nivel de evaluación de mentalidad de los estudiantes. Tambien ayudara a ver la profundidad de los pensamientos de los niños en ciertas areas lo cual nos permitiría mejor de agruparlos en unidades mas adecuadas``. Inoichi pudo ver la importancia de las palabras de Tsunade. Un Yamanaka se convertiría en algo así como el asesor de la educación y orientación de los jóvenes ninjas lo cual era un aspecto muy serio

´´La importancia de los Inuzuka es simple: supervivencia ¿Quién sabe mejor como vivir en la naturaleza que un clan en sintonía con el lado animal? Ellos podrían ayudar a los niños a estar mas de acuerdo con el medio. Ser mas capaces de estar en equilibrio con la naturaleza y tener mas posibilidades de sobrevivir a todo lo que pase en el medio ambiente que uno sin preparación por el estilo``. Tsume sonrio ferozmente al darse cuenta de que su papel en todo esto seria el de asegurar el crecimiento de los niños para salir adelante en cualquier tipo de terreno

´´Los Hyuga podrían ser vistos en la enseñanza del comportamiento. No quiero sonar mal pero muchos de nuestros ninjas carecen de la habilidad para tratar con los nobles y en ocasiones o regalan mucha información o de cualquier manera los dejan abiertos para cualquier queja. Con los Hyuga meterse en la mentalidad del trato con los nobles puedo asegurar que no solo nuestros ninjas futuros podrán tratar con la nobleza sino ademas no dejaran aperturas por donde los nobles tratar de sacar provecho``. Era bien sabido que los nobles siempre buscaban una forma de sacar provecho de los ninjas. Y aunque la mayoría de las veces lo dejaban a causa de la promesa de dolor por parte de los ninjas siempre es bueno que los ninjas comprendan mejor a la llamada realeza

´´Los Aburame son nuestro clan por excelencia en la mentalidad del enemigo ¿Cómo piensa el enemigo? Eso es de vital importancia de saber y creo que podemos contar con la ayuda de los ninjas de este clan para poder meter esto en la cabeza de los estudiantes``. Shibi asintió ante las palabras de Tsunade. Los Aburame con su lógica habían descubierto siempre muchas formas de los planes de sus enemigos en realidad por lo que cuando Tsunade estaba diciendo que ellos enseñaran como pensar era una cosa bastante lógica de pedir a el y su clan en realidad ya que no habia nadie mejor que ellos en ese tema

´´Y por ultimo los Uchiha que pueden meter en la mente de los niños desde muy joven la idea de trabajo en equipo como es conocido por todo el mundo que el trabajo en equipo Uchiha tiende a ser el mas mortal y peligroso de todos ¿Quiénes mejor para enseñar el valor del poder y la fortaleza de equipos que los miembros de la policía militar?``. Fugaku se encontró sin palabras por la acción de Tsunade y decidió que mas tarde comentaria a los altois miembros del clan como Tsunade los habia alabado por su buen trabajo en realidad

Cuando Hiruzen termino de escuchar las palabras de Tsunade sabia que ella habia ganado a fondo la discursion en si. No habia forma de que Danzo consiguiera salir contra los miembros de cada uno de los clanes sin enemistarse con todos ellos. Ya era bastante malo que desde la llegada de Tsunade Danzo ya no podía reclutar en ningun clan pero con esto la academia crecería en poder y el ya no tendría ninguna forma de hacerse con los alumnos que mas destacasen. No, Hiruzen sabia que Tsunade habia sido la vencedora de esto y con un gesto de la mano le indico a terminar la discursion en realidad de tal forma que cerrase a todo el mundo

´´Es por eso que utilizando un jonin jubilado de cada rama en la parte practica de las lecciones podría servir para ayudar y cimentar a los alumnos de Konoha. Y por parte del Senju clan…bueno digamos que hay una persona que puede ocupar el puesto de director sin ninguna duda y que nos vera a todos en el mejor de las posiciones``. Tsunade sabia que habia ganado. La mirada de los ancianos era una prueba de ello en realidad. Y solo eso le hizo sentir muy feliz en realidad

* * *

 _ **-Konoha no Sato. Tiempo Presente-**_

Hiruzen aun sonreía de ese suceso hace dos años. Tsunade habia derribado todos los movimientos de los ancianos sin mucha dificultad y despues de eso ella habia colocado a una persona como director de la academia que en verdad se podía decir que habia sido influenciado por los Hokages de Konoha y ser alumno de los Senju: Kosuke Maburoshi. Este hombre apodado como el Genin de los Mil años recibió el titulo de director de la academia por no solo la petición de Tsunade y Sarutobi sino por todos los jefes de clan que secundaron la idea de Tsunade

 _´´Señor Kosuke. Creemos que la mejor manera de liderar a nuestros niños y los demas niños de esta aldea en un futuro mejor a ser para un hombre de gran habilidad y que sabe lo mejor de nuestra vida. Usted es el mejor para el trabajo y por petición de todos se lo ruego que acepte esta posicion``._ Fue extraño que Fugaku Uchiha sonara como una persona para pedir de otros por eso cuando el se puso a un paso adelante y pidió esto para el genin eterno el pobre hombre no tuvo otra opción que aceptar

Mas tarde un jonin retirado de cada uno de los restantes clanes se ocupo de crear un horario adecuado para ayudar en los cimientos de la elevación delos futuros alumnos. Hiruzen habia sido sorprendido cuando Toru Uchiha el sobrino de Kagami Uchiha y uno de los mas importantes miembros del clan decidió pasar como el segundo al mando de la fuerza militar de la policía para convertirse en un maestro. Habia sido sorprendente de ver para muchos ya que Toru era conocido también por ser uno de los hombres mas dispuestos al servicio del clan

 _´´El clan sirve a Konoha. Cuando Hashirama, Tobirama y Madara crearon Konoha fue para ayudar a que los niños crecieran sanos y salvo. Mi tio Kagami me ha dejado Shisui para ser educado y el ha resultado muy bien. Tal vez es hora de que deje la policía militar y ayude mejor en otras tareas como son la elevación de la futura generacion de esta aldea``._ Esas fueron las palabras de uno de los Uchiha mas venerados en realidad y cuando el hablo todos estuvieron de acuerdo en seguir sus peticiones. Esto aumento la credibilidad del clan por encima en Konoha

Sin embargo recordar lo que paso hace dos años también trajo un verdadero dolor de cabeza en la forma de las acciones de Kumo. Francamente el nunca perdonaría los intentos de Kumo por salirse con la suya y nunca perdonaría a Kumo por el sacrificio a pagar en esta situación. Daba sin embargo gracias a los dioses porque los Uzumaki Vasallos habían hecho a Kumo pagar por sus acciones de mil maneras cada cual mas brutal y despiadada que la anterior. Pero aun así fue una perdida para ellos

* * *

 _ **-Hace dos Años. Sala del Consejo de Konoha no Sato-**_

Hiruzen estaba esperando pacientemente en la parte delantera de la mesa del consejo. Estaba en realidad esperando estas negociaciones ir sin ninguna dificultad. Tenian todo lo que se necesita para eliminar las pruebas contra ellos en realidad y convertir todo el asunto en contra de los ninjas de Kumo por lo que en su mente era todo mas bien fácil de resolver. Pero el sabia mejor que dejarse engañar por los ninjas de Kumo

Kumo se habia cobrado la vida de algunos de los ninjas mas destacados de Konoha por lo que ante la simple y pequeña posibilidad de que ellos tuvieran algo en mente el estaba mas que dispuesto a destruir sus ideales y mandar a la mierda cualquier posible concepto que tenian en mente. Pero su tren de pensamiento se vio detenido cuando segundos despues la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los ninjas de Kumo que habían venido a tratar este asunto con la máxima urgencia y necesidad: el Raikage y dos miembros de su consejo junto con el Daimyo de Kaminari

Cuando vio al Daimyo de Kaminari se tenso de inmediato. Aunque su propio Daimyo estaba presente era obvio que la presencia del otro señor noble era una que tenia que ser totalmente controlada ya que este Daimyo era conocido por ser de apoyo en las ideas de Kumo del secuestro de miembros de los clanes. Fuera lo que fuera no pintaba nada bien para los ninjas de Konoha en realidad por lo que lo mejor que podían hacer era estar alertas

´´Bienvenido Sakein Tosen. Esta reunión es para resolver el terrible malnetendido que tenemos en este momento en cuanto a nuestras dos aldeas``. Namiro Kosen era el nuevo daimio de Hi no Kuni despues de que Ryugen falleciera al menos hasta que el hijo Shin de Ryugen alcanzara la edad adulta. Pero a diferencia de su homologo de Kaminari Kosen tenia una tendencia a cuestionar las medidas del Hokage. La única razón por la que el no habia cuestionado de inmediato a Hiruzen y colocar a otra persona era porque los Samurai y los ninja tenian demasiado en lo alto a Hiruzen. Quitarlo habría supuesto hacerse enemigo de ambos grupos. Y el podía ser Daimyo pero sabia que el solo contra las dos fuerzas militares del país era muy tonto

´´Gracia Namiro. A decir verdad este es un asunto muy feo en realidad. Uno de mis ninjas ha sido asesinado en su aldea en realidad y esto podría significar el reinicio de las hostilidades por lo que creo que seria mejor que tratemos de resolver esto de la manera mas justa``. Mientras el Daimyo de Kaminari hablaba no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a Tsunade. Y de inmediato quito la mirada de ella. Podian ser Daimyos ambos pero cuando una mujer tiene el poder destruir todo a su paso lo mejor es no calentar el ambiente en tu contra

´´Oh si. Un asunto terrible en verdad. Me pregunto si se podría haber resuelto de otra manera. La muerte de un miembro de un cuerpo dignatario nunca es una necesidad en realidad y sienta un mal precedente``. Todos los miembros del consejo de Konoha (menos Danzo) miraron al Daimyo de Hi no Kuni con ira al saber que este hombre idiota habia dado entrada a que el Daimyo de Kaminari tuviera la mas minima oportunidad de hacer exigencias a ellos. Huelga decir que todos ellos molesto era una cosa que mas tarde perseguiría al Daimyo de Hi no Kuni

´´Tal vez en vez de que ustedes hablen de esa forma seria prudente que alguien me diga porque el asesor y consejero de Kumo estaba en posesión de la heredera del clan Hyuga y hubiera golpeado al heredero de Uzu con un jutsu raiton del tipo de muerte. Tengo que explicar despues de todo esto a los vasallos de Uzu``. Ante la mención de Uzu ambos Daimyos se quedaron de piedra. Si llegaban a una solución que no gustaba a Uzu ellos sabían que muy posiblemente los vasallos matarían a todas sus familias. Uzu tenia una reputación que les precedía

Namiro en realidad odiaba a Uzu. Ellos tenian mas poder e influencia en todo Hi no Kuni que el y el era el Daimyo. Muchas veces habia tratado de abrir la apertura de leyes que golpearían hacia abajo a los de Uzu pero todas esas veces su consejo de Ministros le habían dicho que lo ovidara. No solo Uzu tenia el control del comercio por mar de hi No Kuni sino que los sellos de Uzu no Kuni habían hecho de la capital y Konoha un lugar muy seguro por lo que estar en contra de los Uzumaki solo seria una mala señal en realidad mas que un beneficio y obviamente los miembros del consejo de ministros estaban en contra de ellos. Tambien lo cierto es que la economía de Hi no Kuni estaba bajo el control de Uzu

Tosen sabia que esta reunión bien podría convertirse en una trampa mortal. Si el tomaba una decisión que afectase al heredero de Uzu lo mas probable es que no solo se las veria con Konoha pero Uzu haría todo en su mano por destruir a Kaminari no Kuni. Y si bien Kaminari era una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja el no tenia delirios de grandeza con rerspecto a ganar una guerra contra dos enemigos de gran poder. Por esto tenia que pensar muy cuidadosamente lo que tenia que hacer ya que el sospechaba que su acción errónea seria mala para el futuro

´´Si creo que seria en nuestro mejor interes de tratar de entender todo el asunto en cuestión. Por esto el propio Raikage me esta acompañando ya que no hay nadie que sabe mejor en cuanto a las cosas de Kumo``. Ei dio una mala mirada a Tsunade pero sabia que tenia que aguantar todo su orgullo en realidad porque en este mismo momento estaba en una situación mas delicada de lo que se habia esperado. Nunca supo de sus espias que habían atacado al heredero de Uzu por lo que esto podía ser muy malo

´´Bien entonces voy a empezar yo. Hace unas semanas el asesor de Kumo llego aquí a Konoha con el interes de sellar una alianza. Se hospedo en la residencia Hyuga donde pensamos que estaría en el mejor de los ambientes. Alli de alguna manera coloco un sello de Ilusion que creo una supuesta figura propia que engaño a nuestros ninjas para creer que estaba allí. Despues de eso secuestro a la heredera del clan y salió del lugar con objetivo de llevarse a la niña. Fue detenido por Naruto y matado allí mismo por el líder del clan``. Habian querido ocultar el factor de que fue Hinata la que lo mato porque no quería que la niña se viera mas metida en estos asuntos en realidad

´´No hay pruebas de que mi hombre coloco ese sello ¿Cómo sabemos que en realidad no fue todo una trampa de Konoha para asegurarse de cualquier modo de que no solo Kumo perdia un embajador sino se veian obligados a pagar por un acto que no tenemos ninguna forma de hacer?``. Ei sabia como sacar provecho de la situación en realidad y tenia todo el plan de hacerlo. De alguna manera todos sus espias se habían enterado de que no fue el jefe del clan sino la heredera la que mato a su embajador. Si podía arrinconarlos el extraería algo de gran valor en realidad

´´¿Y quien tendría ningun interes mas que Kumo en sacar esto hacia delante Ei-sama? No quiero faltarle al respeto pero creo que su agente o era un hombre ambicioso o estaba obedeciendo sus ordenes. El caso es que nos vimos obligados a matarlo porque de lo contrario habría matado al heredero de Uzu ¿Cómo va a recompensar al joven heredero?``. Fugaku estaba dispuesto a todo por ver sangrar a Kumo. Era bien sabido de su interes en líneas de sangre y el no iba a dejar por nada en el mundo que se salieran de esta de rositas

´´Un heredero de un pueblo que es conocido por guardar rencor a nuestro propia aldea a causa de que los atacamos en una guerra y casi orquestamos su exterminio. Con todo el perdón del mundo pero ¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de su palabra? Es mas si el jutsu que se dice fue empleado contra el en realidad fue el de la muerte el debería estar muerto. Esto me suena mas bien a una estratagema para salir bien parados y llevarse algo de Kumo``. Ei sabia que habia ganado, podía ver la cara de su Daimyo y vio que le habia dado la puerta que tanto quería para golpear (y sin que el lo supiera también le habia dado la razón a los Uzumaki para mas tarde atacarlos)

´´Me temo que esto no es mas que una situación que requiere un pago de una vida por otra vida. Nuestro concejal fue muerto a manos del señor Hiashi por lo que la única forma de que aceptemos una paz es que se nos entregue el cuerpo de Hiashi Hyuga. De lo contrario habrá guerra``. El daimyo de Kaminari no dio a nadie la oportunidad de decir nada como se puso en pie y empezó a salir de la habitación antes de que en la propia puerta decidió dar un ultimo comentario mas para asegurarse de que se haría lo que el quería

´´Piense en esto Daimyo-dono ¿merece haber guerra por una sola persona? ¿Merece muerte y hambre solo por un malentendido que se puede solucionar con un cuerpo entregado? El deber de un líder es el de hacer lo correcto en momentos de necesidad señor Daimyo``. Con eso el Daimyo de Kaminari así como el Raikage dejaron la habitación dejando toda la sala en silencio aunque si uno sabia lo que estaba pasando por las cabezas de las personas de la sala uno no habría estado nada pero preocupado por lo que habia en las mentes de los ninjas reunidos

El Daimyo vio esto como una necesidad ¿Qué mas daba que uno muriese si se evita una guerra? Era una idea tan simple en realidad en su mente. Para el que era un señor era muy sencillo tomar esa decisión en realidad aunque si el supiera las consecuencias de cicha acción en todo su esplendor el también habría sabido y supuesto que no era una buena cosa pues los de Kumo estaban en un farol con respecto a la guerra. Pero a el le gustaban las cosas simples y punto

Hiruzen se sentía mal. Unas negociaciones que podrían haber ido bien de no ser por la estupidez de su propio Daimyo y una brecha de seguridad (de brecha los cojones el sabia que Danzo tenia que ver con esto) los habían dejado en una mala posicion en realidad. Pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer en realidad para evitarlo mas que hacer lo que habia que hacer. No estaba satisfecho pero podía ver en la mirada del señor feudal que el ya tenia bien clara una decisión. Una decisión mas bien mala en verdad pero que no tenia otra alternativa

Los clanes ninja estaban empezando a cuestionar aun mas a este tonto que se hacia pasar por Daimyo. Ryugen habría explotado en la sala y habría hecho lo imposible por evitar una situación así. Sin embargo este hombre tonto solo los habia dejado en una mala situación. Y aunque algunos no querían a Hiashi por ser un rival político (Fugaku) estaba bien claro en su mente que una victoria de Kumo era mucho peor en sus mentes. La situación en realidad no podía ser peor en sus mentes ya que la inminente obligación de ceder estaba por llegar en realidad

´´Señores me temo que tengo que pedir un sacrificio. El señor del clan Hyuga y ejecutor del embajador de Kumo debe morir y su cuerpo entregado a los señores de Kumo. Esto es mas que nada para evitar una guerra``. El señor feudal dejo la habitación sin saber que se habia ganado la ira de muchos. Pero lo que no sabia es que en dos años su caída seria mas que clara a causa de esto y todos sus pecados seria sabidos

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente en Konoha-**_

Al final no fue Hiashi quien se sacrifico sino fue su hermano gemelo quien pago por las acciones de los señores feudales tontos y sus ideas estúpidas. Pero Hiruzen decidió que si uno quería jugar de esta manera entonces el jugaría de la misma manera con tal de asegurar que los que le habían costado un soldado leal y fiel pagaran un alto precio por ello. Los Uzumaki se encargaron de Kumo pero el se encargo del Regente y su familia sin ninguna duda

El planteo muchas dudas a lo largo de las diferentes cadenas. A los Samurai y a los miembros de Ministros y diferentes ciudades ¿era el actual regente por el joven Shin interesado en Hi no Kuni o solo en si mismo? Pronto la opinión publica se volvió contra el y cuando trato de usar a ninja y samurái para someter a los descontentos el príncipe Shin se ocupo de la situación reclamando el trono pese a solo quedarle un año. Los Samurai bajo el legendario Shigekuni y los ninjas bajo el Hokage lo habían apoyado y entonces salió toda la verdad

Namiro habia sido responsable de la muerte de su hermano. Lo habia asesinado o mas bien habia contratado a una figura externa para matar a Ryugen y así poder el hacerse con el control. Su plan habia sido el de alterar el orden de mando a su manera. Pero le era imposible a causa de los comandantes (Hiruzen y Shigekuni) que dejaron en claro que el solo era un regente. Despues todo era historia nada mas y nada menos que solo era para recordar como mala agua pasada

Los Uzumaki sin embargo se vengaron en Kumo. No solo todas las operaciones ilegales de Kumo salieron a la luz sino multiples escándalos que se referían a la alta nobleza de Kaminari salieron haciendo que muchos países mas pequeños empezaran a reclamar contra Kaminari. Pronto el país que pensó que podía sacar una de Konoha se encontró con ser sorprendidos por los miembros destacados de muchos países que amenazaron con realizar un boicot contra ellos. Y aunque Kaminari era un gran Pais ellos sabían que contra Konoha, Kiri y Suna no tenian una oportunidad

´´Señor Hokage tiene que salir de inmediato a ver lo que han puesto en la fachada del edificio Hokage``. Hiruzen se volvió a uno de los chunin del edificio que trabajan con diligencia. Viendo no otra opción el hombre mayor empezó a moverse para ver que habían puesto en la fachada del edificio solo para ver una imagen que lo estremecería de por vida por lo que esto significaba en realidad

El edificio Hokage que era de una forma circula se habia redecordado de color blanco con lo que parecían ser fresas y nata montada por todas partes y arriba en lo mas alto ponía ´´La Tarta Mas Grande del Mundo. Para el Anciano Hokage``. Hiruzen lo leyó por un momento antes de que sintió la ira burbujear. Hace una semana habia sido su cumpleaños y entre Naruto y su nieto Konohamaru no dejaron nada de la maravillosa tarta de chocloate y galleta casera

Hiruzen no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo en realidad. Pero entonces momentos despues sufrió una sensación de haber sido testigo de algo parecido. Cuando Kushina era mas joven y estaba a punto de empezar la academia ninja la chica desato un caos y destrucción por la aldea con una serie de bromas que llevo a Hiruzen a casi estar en la locura. Fue en ese mismo momento que Hiruzen supo lo que estaba pasando, lo que se aproximaba en realidad a su tranquila aldea y no le gustaba de ninguna de las cosas (se veía haciendo papeleo hasta el final de los días si Naruto resultaba como su madre en realidad) por lo que tomo un curso de acción

´´Quiero a todos los ninjas ir a por Uzumaki Naruto. No se donde esta en este momento pero no podemos dejar que este acto vandálico quede así como así. Es decir todo el puto mundo sabe que no me gusta la nata montada y las fresas``. Cuando Hiruzen termino de hablar todos los ninjas tenian una gota de sudor por no poder creerse que el Sandaime Hokage estaba mas molesto por lo de la nata montada que por el destrozo del edificio

Y mientras que todos los ninjas se reunian una lata de pintura extra grande se derrumbo por encima de ellos llenándolos hasta la cintura de pintura de color naranja. Silencio fue una cosa que se impuso a la zona en realidad. Nadie se podía creer que era lo que habia pasado. Cuando unoi de los ninjas levanto la mirada hacia arriba se dio cuenta de un sonriente Naruto solo hacer saludos con la mano mientras se esfumba

´´No dejes que el mocoso se escape. A por el de inmediato``. Todos los ninjas salieron como uno detrás de un pobre e inocente niño (lease con sarcasmo evidente) que corrió por todo el pueblo tratando de esconderse de todos los ninjas que lo estaban persiguiendo con el claro objetivo de hacer al niño llegar a la justicia que se merecía por haberlos bañado en pintura. Quizas sino fuera porque ademas la pintura despedia una feromona que atrajo a todos los perros los ninjas lo habrían perdonado…quizás

* * *

 **-Complejo Hyuga. Konoha no Sato. 2 Horas mas Tarde-**

Naruto estaba tranquilamente tomandose en la terraza del clan Hyuga un postre de chocolate mientras que Hinata Hyuga estaba mirando a su mejor amigo desde hace dos años con lo que seria el equivalente de una mirada mortal y asesina a causa de su broma de esta mañana que habia afectado a todos los chunin del edificio Hokage y algunos de los jonin que habían sido por desgracia en medio de los acontecimientos en cuestión

La broma no habia terminado únicamente en la pintura del edificio y untar a todos los ninjas en pintura naranja. No habia sido mucho peor porque Naruto los habia llenado de plumas y ademas los habia hecho no darse cuenta de caer en un genjutsu que los indujo a hacer el baile del ganso delante de la gente. Como era natural la risa histérica habia gobernado Konoha por momentos ademas de eso el lugar donde Naruto habia hecho esto posible ahora era calificado como una zona trampa. Y lo mejor de todo es que Naruto habia salido libre de toda culpa

Pero Hinata no iba a dejar a su mejor amigo salir de esta situación sin una buena bronca. El habia hecho algo malo y debía ser castigado por ello en realidad por lo que la perdonen si resulta que ella iba a hacer todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que el joven heredero Uzumaki y Senju tenia una imagen respetable en realidad detrás de todo ese aire de picardia que parecía gobernarlo

´´No Naru. Lo que has hecho esta mal ¿Qué imagen estas dándole a los ninjas de Konoha de tu yo futuro? Si sigues a este ritmo solo van a pensar que eres un insufrible bromista incapaz de hacer nada bueno y me niego a que esa sea la imagen que te defina jum``. Hinata estaba soltando su comentario a un Naruto que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar sus palabras. Y como era Natural eso la molesto por lo que lo golpeo en la cabeza con un abanico de dios sabe donde lo saco

´´ITAI. Hinata no hacia falta golpear. Pero tienes que admitir que la idea de una aldea tan seria en todo momento no es una cosa buena. Un ambiente serio en todo momento solo hace que las cosas no sean comodas y tranquilas``. Naruto estaba rascándose la cabeza. El golpe no le habia dolido ya que despues de todo su entrenamiento (mas bien lease como viaje por el infierno con entradas VIP) lo habia vuelto tan duro como el diamante. Pero sabia que la bella joven delante suya tenia sus cosas que hacer en realidad y le gustaba verla sonreir algo que consiguió con su exageración

´´Quizas yo no tendría que golpearte en la cabeza de no ser porque has cometido un error de alto nivel al hacer estas bromas. En serio Naruto tienes que empezar a pensar en como deseas ser visto en el futuro y todo el rato gastando bromas nunca es una cosa buena``. Ella quería mucho a su tonto de un amigo pero a decir verdad daría lo que fuera por calmar sus tendencias bromistas ya que mas de una vez ella podía decir que se pasaba en realidad. No ayudaba que en esta ocasión el habia gastado una broma a un edificio entero de ninjas por Dios

´´Pero es que es tan fácil salirse con la mia contra toda esa gente. Quiero decir Hinata que soy casi invisible y eso me facilita mucho las cosas para conseguir mi objetivo. Francamente estoy pensando en subir el nivel despues de que empecemos el dia de hoy las clases en la academia``. Naruto estaba sonriendo mentalmente de forma maquiavélica (por alguna razón determinados grupos de la sociedad estaban temblando de miedo) solo de pensar en todo el disfrute que iba a tener con sus bromas siendo empleadas adecuadamente por toda la aldea

Su recompensa fue un fuerte golpe con un mazo de guerra (una vez mas Hinata lo saco de algún lugar que a mi se me desconoce) y estaba mirando al pobre Naruto tirado en el suelo con relámpagos en los ojos claramente molesta por los futuros planes de Naruto. Algunas veces se cuestionaba si es que ella tenia algún tipo de cordura por consentirle todo este comportamiento o si alguien de su familia por alguna razón tenia una racha así de tendencia de bromas (en el mas alla Kushina sintió muy orgullosa de su pequeño y lindo bebe)

´´Uzumaki Naruto. Voy a hacerte saber que voy a tenerte vigilado en todo momento de aquí en adelante para asegurarme de que ninguna de tus bromas se sale de control. Lo único que necesitamos es que de alguna manera desencadenes una especie de tormenta de destrucción masiva o estampida de animales (mas tarde Hinata se sentiría como si tuviera el don de la clarividencia)``. Hinata estaba mas que dispuesta a hacer lo necesario por detener a Naruto de sembrar el caos y la destrucción por la aldea (unos años despues de esto ella no tendría ningun problema con Naruto hacer esto en realidad)

´´Pero Hinata es que si no hago algo me voy a convertir en piedra lo digo en serio. Eso de estar tranquilo sin montar el caos no va conmigo para nada en absoluto``. Naruto estaba haciendo los mas lindos pucheros que poco a poco estaban derritiendo la poca capacidad de resistencia de Hinata a Naruto. La pobre niña no podía tener esos ojos azules tristes en ningun momento y ella maldijo internamente a Naruto por saber mejor que nadie de sus debilidades

´´Naruto no hagas esos gestos por lo que mas quieras o de lo contrario me voy a ver obligada a realizar…ese castigo``. Era la amenaza final en realidad que ella sabia era lo único que podía contener a Naruto y sabia que era cruel de su parte mencionar a eso pero si ella quería controlar a Naruto en realidad no tenia mas alternativa que hacer lo que habia que hacer o de lo contrario se veía cayendo en esos ojos azules tramposos

Naruto hizo un puchero al verse sin otra opción que hacer lo que Hinata decía. Todo con tal de librarse de ese castigo en realidad ya que el no quería tener que sufrirlo por nada en el mundo. Cuando dejo de hacer pucheros en realidad Hinata sonrio con un poco de soberbia por haber conseguido controlar a la indomable bestia que tenia delante suya. Al menos habia sido así hasta que Naruto se comio el ultimo bollo de canela. El tiempo se paro despues de que el Uzumaki cometiera dicho acto sacrílego en realidad

Naruto estaba tranquilamente tomandose el ultimo bollo de canela (no es que el supiera que era el ultimo) pensando en que necesitaba algo increíblemente dulce para suavizar la terrible derrota que habia sufrido a manos de Hinata. Esta joven era implacable en realidad en la mente de Naruto y estaba seguro de que si ella quería conquistar el mundo en realidad podría lograrlo sin ninguna dificultad por lo que de ahí que estaba contento con escapar de su ira. O al menos eso pensó hasta que sintió a Hinata muy cerca de el. Cuando la miro a los ojos sintió como si estuviera mirando al mismísimo Shinigami

´´Naru…¿Sabias que te has comido el ultimo bollo de canela?``. Era una voz tan dulce. Cualquier persona habría pensado que quien estaba hablando era una especie de joven tranquila amante de la paz incapaz de hacer daño a ningun pobre alma. Por supuesto si eres un Hyuga que ha estado viendo y siendo testigo de los últimos dos años sabrias que la voz de la persona dulce no era dulce sino que era mas bien una personificación del mal en realidad

´´¿Recuerdas que es lo que siento en cuanto a lo de comerse el ultimo bollo verdad Naru?``. Naruto estaba sintiendo como si su vida fuera drenada en ese mismo momento. Por lo que empezó a dar paso a paso hacia atrás esperando poder escapar de la hecatombe que se estaba acercado hacia el por delante. Estaba mirando hacia cualquier lado de la casa por si veía cualquier alma bondadosa que quería librarlo del cruel destino a punto de enfrentarse (curiosamente todo el mundo estaba atrincherado en su habitación)

´´Entonces ¿Por qué demonios te has comido el ultimo trozo? Los bollos de canela son el alimento de Dios y tu has cometido la blasfemia de comerte el ultimo. Preparate a pagar por el comertelo``. Y entonces se armo la gorda de las gordas de las batallas. Naruto siendo el joven sabio que era hizo lo mas sensato y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a Hinata esperando a que ella se calmase por cualquier motivo. Pobre Naruto

Serian varias horas mas tarde que una Hinata mas calmada estaba tomando una taza de te con un Naruto lleno de vendas enfrente de ella. Hinata estaba tranquilamente tomandose el te despues de haber liberado su ira por no haberse tomado el ultimo bollo de canela. Y mientras que estaba tranquila no pudo evitar mirar a Naruto cubierto de vendas que la estaba mirando con sus ojos azules como si ella misma fuera el diablo. En serio que clase de hombre le quita a una dama su ultimo bollito de canela

´´Naruto estoy muy segura de que despues de este perfecto momento has aprendido el error de tus caminos y has decidido ser un joven mas adecuado (es decir que nunca mas vas a comer uno de mis bollos de canela)``. Hinata pese a ser una niña de nueve años se parecía a una de esas mujeres tan tradicionales que mantenían el orden y control en todo momento. Naruto estaba dando gracias a los cielos para ella no enfadarse demasiado con el en realidad ya que en ese caso el se podía imaginar aun mas vendado en realidad

´´Hinata…solo era un jodido bollo de canela. Te has comido la mayor parte de la bolsa en realidad ¿Cómo puedes ponerte de esta manera solo por un bollo?``. Naruto no iba a dejar esta discursion ir hacia abajo por nada en el mundo. El iba a ganar esta dura y cruel batalla sin importar los costes en realidad por lo que estaba esperando la respuesta de la joven en cuestión que estaba mirando a Naruto por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados por el decir la blasfemia que habia dicho en realidad

´´¿Solo un bollo de canela? Permiteme decirte Naruto que los bollos de canela son mi pasión. Son lo mas bello, una demostración artística de la perfeccion y de la majestuosa habilidad del cocinar humano asique ni se te ocurra simplemente llamarlos un bollo y ya esta``. Hinata mientras hablo sintió una inspiración divina. Tenia que ser eso despues de todo. Solo un ser divino seria capaz de crear una receta tan perfecta y maravillosa en realidad por lo que se negaba a dejar que una persona (por muy enamorado que tuviera) dijese nada en contra de ello

´´….Hinata ¿necesitas ayuda psicológica? Soy plenamente consciente de un buen par de doctores. Ellos me ayudaron con el problema de la adicción al Ramen por lo que si a mi me ayudaron con lo que era el verdadero alimento de los dioses entonces estoy mas que seguro de que a ti también podrán ayudarte``. Naruto habia sido un obsesionado del Ramen hasta que sus maestros pusieron su pie en el suelo y dijero ya basta. No podían despues de todo dejar al heredero del clan con una adicción por muy inofensiva que fuera (mejor ramen que alcohol o drogas)

Por un momento breve solo hubo silencio. Eso fue hasta que Hinata rompió en el llanto. Como es lógico Hinata romper en el llanto atrajo la atención de la única persona que no debería de haber sido llamado a todo esto: Hiashi. Como todo buen padre el hombre apareció al lado de su hija en un instante y estaba tratando de consolarla de todas las maneras posibles. Primero con un abrazo y luego susurrando bonitas palabras que solo un padre diría en realidad a sus hijos. El se perdió la mirada maliciosa de su hija en todo momento

´´Padre. Naruto quiere llevarme al hospital para que unos doctores me examinen. Según el tengo un problema de adicción con los bollos de canela ¿tu no crees eso verdad? Tu mi dulce y fuerte padre no crees que necesita ayuda con médicos o cualquier cosa ¿verdad?``. La mirada en Hinata (una magistral actriz por cierto) trajo a su padre de rodillas en menos de un segundo. Ella era tan adorable en ese aspecto (tan jodidamente tramposa

Hiashi se sentía dividido. Por un lado llevaba dos años pensando en como decirle a su adorada y amada hija que su adicción con los bollos de canela tenia que darse por concluida de una buena vez por todas. Por supuesto lo decía desde un aspecto de entrenamiento ninja no porque su hija gastara grandes cantidades de dinero en dicho alimento. Por lo que por un lado estaba en esa situación. Pero luego estaba el sumo problema de que esta era su hija bebe en cualquier caso

Hiashi miraba a su niña, esos bonitos ojos de color lavanda que parecían perlas perfectas. Nadie podía negar nada ante la mirada de su hija (su querida madre se habia encargado de eso de manera efectiva por todos los medios) y ahí estaba en la situación de tener que castigar al profanador por haberle dicho esas palabras a su hija que no era otro que Uzumaki Naruto en realidad lo cual lo dejaba en una situación muy precaria. Pero todo termino cuando vio el labio de su hija temblar. Fue el golpe definitivo en realidad para tomar una decisión

´´Naruto Uzumaki ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer llorar a mi precioso angelito?``. Hiashi se lanzo a por Naruto poseído por una rabia inhuma que solo los padres tienen cuando piensan que sus hijos están teniendo algún tipo de problema de cualquier tipo. Por desgracia para el Naruto estaba listo y esperando y cuando Hiashi atrapo a Naruto este estallo en una explosión de pintura naranja que cubrió por completo a Hiashi. El silencio de la sala era ensordecedor. Pero momentos despues un rugido de ira prima se escucho viniendo de Hiashi que se lanzo detrás de Naruto

´´Yare yare. Tu querido padre es demasiado de una persona emocional para tratar con Naru-chan y sus bromas en realidad``. Himawari apareció por la puerta mirando a su hija que estaba tratando de impedir un ataque de risa solo de pensar en su padre persiguiendo a Naruto por el compuesto. Solo para momentos despues escucharse mas explosiones y mas miembros del clan indignados por lo que tenia que ser la pintura naranja permanente de Naruto

´´Kaa-sama sabes que lo quiero mucho pero se ha comido mi bollo de canela y me ha dicho que debo dejar de comer. Debia ser castigado por sus palabras en realidad y creo que el padre encontrara muy bueno todo el ejercicio de persecución. Despues de todo esta entrando en grasa``. Hinata dijo todo con una voz tranquila que recordó a Himawari a una perfecta dama Hyuga pero momentos despues ambas mujeres terminaron riéndose por lo que habia dicho de su padre en realidad de estar cogiendo algunos quilos

´´Tu padre podría ponerse muy triste si llegase a escuchar que su propia hija piensa que esta ganando unos kilos de mas. Solo dios sabe como podría tomarselo todo en realidad``. Himawari amaba a su marido pero desde la muerte de Hizashi el hombre habia estado sometido a mucha presión en realidad. Era difícil mantener en calma tanto a la rama cadete como a la principal en realidad y de no ser por la presencia de Tsunade ella sabia que podría no estar aquí entre los vivos en realidad

Tsunade habia realizado por petición de Hiashi un estudio medico de su esposa debido a que ella estaba teniendo una semana muy mala. Era terrible en realidad pero ella no quería molestar a la legendaria Sannin teniendo en cuenta que sus médicos habían dicho que todo estaba bien. Pero no estaba bien, estaban envenenándola y el medico de la familia estaba en ello junto con los ancianos del consejo. Si Tsunade no hubiera intervenido ella estaría muerta y dios sabe lo que habría sido de su familia. En el lado positivo la presencia de ancianos ya no existía en el clan Hyuga. No solo por Hiashi matarlos sino por haber sido prohibidos por decreto de clan y Hokage

´´Bueno al menos sabemos que padre con todo este ejercicio de perseguir a Naru va a estar perdiendo gran cantidad de peso. Quiero decir que Naruto tiene un don para escape que es increíble y me lleva a cuestionarme que es lo que habría pasado si tuviera el Byakugan``. Era en verdad aterrador en opinión de Hinata la habilidad para el escape y la estrategia que Naruto tenia (obviamente ella no tenia que hacer los ejercicios de supervivencia que el tenia) y si el ademas tuviera el Byakugan habría sido magnifico en todas las formas posibles en realidad

´´Si es magnifico. De todas formas hay que empezar a prepararse porque es hora de ir a la academia ninja. No queremos que el primer dia sea un poco conocido por llegar tarde y mas vestida en realidad ¿no?``. Himawari se rio cuando vio a su hija crecer preocupada por la idea de no causar una buena impresión. No es mas que ella quería destacar junto con Naruto por lo que obviamente su pequeña hija estaba moviéndose a la ducha a una velocidad encomiable para prepararse para el dia a dia. Pero ella se dirigió a la ventana

´´Hiashi-kun. Naru-chan debe estar listo en cuarenta minutos para la academia ninja ¿no te gustaría saber lo que Tsunade nos haría si el llega tarde o mal vestido verdad?``. En cuanto ella termino de hablar se vio un borron de velocidad dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para hombres de la familia principal. Obviamente ni Naruto ni Hiashi querían estar en el mal lado de una Tsunade furiosa por haber llegado o mal o tarde por lo que rápidamente se pusieron con la practica de ponerse limpios. Himawari sonrio pensando en que no habia nada mejor que la amenaza de dolor para motivar

* * *

 _ **-Academia Ninja de Konoha-**_

Naruto e Hinata estaban llegando juntos a la academia vestidos cada uno con ropa mas o menos informal. Naruto vestia unos pantalones negros con una camiseta roja sangre con una espiral en la espalda de color negro mientras que Hinata vestia unos pantalones azules oscuros con una camiseta blanca que tenia el símbolo Yin-Yang en ella. Ambos no miraban muy emocionados por fuera pero por dentro los dos de ellos estaban muy interesados por saber lo que iban a aprender en la academia en realidad

Naruto mas que nada quería saber mas de lo que iban a hacer en la academia pero Tsunade habia sido hermetica con respecto a lo que ibana aprender allí diciéndole que tenia que ser una sorpresa. No le hacia mucha gracia en realidad pero Naruto sabia que Tsunade quería que el construyera un mundo de paciencia algo que era mas bien difícil de hacer en realidad teniendo en cuenta que el era tremendamente activo y no era de los de quedarse quieto ni por un segundo en realidad

Hinata era mas bien interesada en las clases pero no en la gente. Su primo Neji estaba todavía en la academia y el la odiaba con una pasión capaz de quemar bosques. Al parecer era en opinión del muy idiota que ella era responsable de la muerte de su padre porque era débil ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Una niña de siete años contra un veterano shinobi? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Pero no. Neji era engreído en su creencia de ser un prodigio en realidad y miraba a todo el mundo hacia abajo en realidad mas aun a ella porque no usaba el juuken tradicional sino el de su abuela Himiko

El caso es que los dos jóvenes estaban mirando de diferente manera la academia ninja y no tenian mucho de una mentalidad de lo que iban a aprender. Pero fue en ese momento que un niño regordete apareció en su campo de visión. Ellos normalmente no habrían hecho nada pero varios de los niños de la clase superior se estaban metiendo con el. Naruto era un alma que creía en la paz y resolver los problemas de manera pacifica (lease con sarcasmo completo) por lo que decidió saber que es lo que estaba pasando allí

´´Buenas amigables señores ¿se puede saber lo que tres completos imbéciles abusones panda de mierda están haciendo con el joven chico de anchos huesos?``. Hinata tenia un golpe en la cara por la forma en que Naruto expreso las cosas. Ella sabia que el estaba buscando pelea por lo que en realidad era mas que comprensible en realidad pero ella sentía que las cosas se podían hacer con mas tranquilidad

´´¿y se puede saber que te importa a ti maldito entrometido? ¿Por qué no te metes en asuntos que te importan en realidad?``. Uno de los matones llego hasta Naruto para golpearlo con el puño solo para ver como Naruto lo agarraba del puño y empezaba a apretar con tanta fuerza que se podía escuchar el sonido de los huesos romperse. Si habia algo que Naruto tenia claro que a la violencia se le debía responder con la fuerza justa y necesaria no con una brutal demostración

´´Creo que voy a tener que decir imbécil completo ahora un par de cosas para que no cometas un error. Eres un joven que esta entrenando para ser ninja y en vez de tratar llevarte bien con tus compañeros estas acosando a uno y tratando de agredir a otro. Eso no pinta nada bien para ti pequeño imbécil arrogante de mierda``. Naruto ejerció un poco mas de presión en su mano haciendo aun mas daño al maton que ahora estaba arrodillado y tratando de pedir ayuda a sus amigos que estaban en realidad un tanto adormecidos por un poco de genjutsu de Naruto

´´Pero es mas. Estabas tratando de golpear al heredero de dos clanes ninja de gran prestigio y al joven heredero del clan Akimichi ¿te imaginas la reacción en la academia? Tengo entendido que el director tiene una norma de tolerancia cero con respecto a los que abusan del poder o la autoridad``. Era bien sabido por todos en Konoha que el actual director y sus profesores no tenian ningun problema con expulsar alumnos que hacían mal uso de las responsabilidades de ser parte de los militares. Era así de simple en realidad

´´Además imaginate las caras de todos. Tienes en tu contra a tres herederos de clan ¿Quién crees que saldrá en tu ayuda niño?``. Naruto solto al acosador y detuvo el genjutsu en los amigos de este. Cuando todos volvieron en si y vieron a su amigo mal trataron de hacer nada pero se detuvieron cuando vieron las miradas de Naruto e Hinata. Sabiendo mejor ellos decidieron que era mejor idea de salir de allí antes de que se empezara algo que no podrían detener en realidad

Choji estaba mirando con los ojos casi abiertos como platos. Solo Ino y Shikamaru alguna vez en su vida lo habían defendido cuando alguien trataba de abusar de el ya sea físicamente o verbalmente por lo que estas dos personas ahora habían hecho se encontraba muy agradecido en realidad. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la tensión del ambiente pareció detenerse y ambos niños lo miraron con amabilidad

´´Lamentamos no haber podido aparecer antes para ayudarte Akimichi-san. Espero que podamos tener una buena colaboración en la academia de ahora en adelante. Pero si nos disculpa tenemos asuntos que atender y Naruto y yo estamos muy tarde en realidad``. Con esto dicho Naruto e Hinata desaparecieron debido a la velocidad a la que se movían antes de que el joven Akimichi tuviera tiempo de decir nada. Hinata despues de todo tenia que asegurarse de que su imagen era ante la clase de manera adecuada y un Naruto todavía con sed de sangre no era una buena imagen para empezar su camino en las vidas aquí en la academia

Mientras llegaban a la clase donde pasarían los próximos cuatro años tanto Naruto e HInata se dieron cuenta de que la presencia de jóvenes en las clases era muy menor. Habia una chica por cada dos chicos en realidad y la mayoría de los niños eran de familias ninjas mas que civiles de integración tratando de llegar a lo alto. Habia unos cuantos que eran en realidad de orfanato de lo que podían decir de sus ropas pero la mayoría de los niños eran de familias con algo de sangre ninja por lo menos dos generaciones

Fue entonces cuando llegaron a la clase donde iban a estar durante los próximos años en realidad e Hinata decidió que se colocarían en la primera fila (así ella podría vigilar mejor a Naruto y asegurarse de que no hacia ninguna de sus estúpidas bromas) mientras que Naruto trato de ponerse en la parte de mas atrás de la habitación aunque ella no le dejo. Poco a poco vieron como la habitación se lleno con la presencia de los alumnos en realidad

El primero en entrar y que en realidad destaco fue un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros con la cresta del clan Uchiha en su ropa. Eso quería decir que el niño era del clan Uchiha y habia pasado el rito en realidad. Naruto e Hinata pensaron que seria emocionante tener un fuerte compañero de clase. Tambien les gusto ver como el niño en realidad era tan animado. Era todo un contraste para con respecto a los demás Uchihas que hasta la fecha habían conocido en realidad que eran demasiado serios

La siguiente en entrar fue una niña de cabello rubio platino y ojos azules claros. Veia como una niña mandona a simple vista y eso no le gusto a Naruto. No le gustaba que le dieran ordenes y la niña se veía como eso. Hinata por otro lado no le gusto la mirada que la niña dio a Naruto. Era como un depredador acechando a su presa y Naruto era su buen amigo por lo que tendría que mantenerlo alejado de esta niña en realidad a coste de cualquier cosa para evitar ademas cualquier tipo de problemas para Naruto

El siguiente en entrar fue un niño con lentes y chaqueta. Era obvio que se trataba de un joven del clan Aburame por la forma en que se movia y que se mantenía del resto del mundo. Naruto encontró al niño interesante y quería hablar con el pero el chico se fue a la parte mas alejada de la clase y Naruto no quería alejarse de Hinata ya que estaba viendo como muchos de los civiles estaban mirándola y quería asegurarse de que no trataban nada divertido (Naruto nunca entendió como los civiles podían pensar en acosar a un miembro del clan sin tener represalias)

El siguiente en entrar fue un dueto. Uno era el niño regordete de antes que ellos habían ayudado y otro era un niño con cabello negro de punta. Naruto fue ver al niño de cabello negro y supo de inmediato que era un Nara. Era inconfundible para el en realidad su aspecto así como la mirada sin una pizca de pasión. Naruto podía entender que si lo encontrabas todo aburrido seas así pero eso no quería decir que iba a dejar al niño ser tan…centrado en dormir (por alguna extraña razón Shikamaru temió por su vida de ahora en adelante)

Otro en entrar fue un niño de aspecto salvaje con marcas en las mejillas y un pequeño cachorro de perro. El niño miraba feroz incluso a la edad de nueve años y para Naruto fue fácil de relacionarlo con un joven Inuzuka. Fue encontrarse los dos con miradas y de inmediato comenzó un torneo de miradas que francamente significaba la guerra. Al menos eso es lo que el sabia de los Inuzuka ya que resultaba que los Inuzuka siempre peleaban por saber quien era el alfa de cualquier situación o zona

Y la ultima niña en entrar fue una niña con un cabello de color rosa que miraba mas bien un poco asustada por la gran aglomeración de gente. Naruto fue verla y una parte de el le decía que la niña era muy insegura de si misma. No ayudo cuando algunas de las niñas de origen civil empezaron a meterse con ella. Naruto estaba empezando a molestarse gravemente cuando una de las niñas mas grandes solo comento que ella era muy débil y debía irse a correr. Hinata también lo vio y decidió ponerle un punto y final antes de que el lo hiciera

´´Disculpad pero estais molestando con vuestra jerga completamente inútil. Me gustaría mucho que la detuvierais a menos claro esta que queráis ser detenidas por medios mas justos``. Hinata tenia poca paciencia con los abusones de la misma manera que Naruto pero ella era mas hábil en el uso de la presencia que Naruto por lo que cuando las niñas abusadoras vieron a la heredera Hyuga estar metiéndose en todo esto decidieron que la mejor idea era la de salir del lugar y no enfrentarse a ella por vualquier posible reacción

Sakura miraba como las niñas retrocedían ante la presencia de Hinata. Ella misma tenia que decir que estaba impresionada. Es por esto que ella quería ser una kunoichi: para ser temida y respetada de esta manera. Miro a Hinata con algo de envidia por saber que ella ya tenia todo eso solo a causa de su status de clan por lo que alejo de ella sin darle las gracias siquiera y se sento con la joven Yamanaka ignorando a la heredera Hyuga pensando que un dia ella tendría todo eso también y que solo tenia que esperar pacientemente

Hinata no estaba molesta por la reacción de la chica de pelorrosa. Era obvio que la niña era celosa. Solo habia que darle un buen vistazo y ya esta. Eso era todo lo que habia visto en su mirada. Y a decir verdad ella sabia porque estaba celosa ya que no era muy buena en esconderse por lo que decidió ignorarla. Por desgracia Naruto ella podía ver que no era de la misma opinión. Ella sabia como sobreprotector podía llegar a ser en realidad y en mas de una ocasión habia causado problemas por ello en realidad

´´Tranquilizate Naru, no es mas que solo una niña con delirios de grandeza. Que no me de las gracias por hacer algo que solo hice por caridad no es que me importe demasiado en realidad``. Ella trato de tranquilizar a Naruto lo mejor que pudo antes de que llego el director de la academia a la clase. Le sorprendia que un hombre tan mayor en realidad fuera tan temido y respetado como el Sannin pero en verdad es que se habia ganado ese respeto por todas las batallas libradas en realidad

´´Yare yare. Una clase de jóvenes con gran potencial veo delante de mi. Pero potencial no quiere decir que tengáis lo que hay que tener para sacarlo a relucir. Eso solo se puede lograr si teneis el musculo y la fuerza para lograrlo``. Kennosuke estaba mirando a todos los estudiantes con una mirada critica esperando alguno que se atreviera a decir que no seria así. Habia esos de vez en cuando pero esta clase parecía tener un grupo muy destacado de jóvenes en realidad lo cual quería decir mucho del potencial de ellos así tanto físico como mental que era tan importante en un ninja

´´Bien. Soy el director de la escuela y mi deber es asegurarme de que la formacion de todos vosotros llega a lo mas alto como debe ser en realidad. Sois futuros ninjas de Konoha y durante los últimos dos años se ha demostrado que bajo la guía de los tutores designados a la academia nuestros ninjas han destacado inmensamente por lo que me perdonéis si tengo un liston muy alto``. El anciano se rio cuando mas de uno de los niños parecían sorprendidos por sus palabras, habia pocos en realidad que no lo estaban aunque habia uno que se habia dormido, eso no seria tolerado

´´Aunque me gusta saber que esta clase tiene potencial creo que debo decir de inmediato que para que saqueis a relucir ese potencia se debe exigir mas que el cien por cien y por desgracia…el dormir en la clase no lo toleraría``. Con una velocidad sorprendente lanzo un kunai que se clavo a escasos centímetros de la cara del Nara que se despertó muy deprisa por el ataque tan rápido que sintió hacia su persona solo para ver al anciano sonreir

´´Me alegro de que te despiertes niño ya que dormir en medio de la clase nunca es bueno ¿te imaginas dormirte en medio de una invasión o misión. Son fallos que hay que corregir por lo que os quiero a todos despiertos y preparados al cien por cien cada dia``. Se rio de la mala mirada del pobre Nara que ahora estaba cien por cien despierto a causa de las acciones del director

´´Estais aquí para convertiros en ninjas. Esto no es un juego, no es una aventura es una profesión única en la que teneis que darlo todo porque pedirá de vosotros todo y mucho mas``. Kennosuke miro a cada uno de los niños contento de que al menos parecían entender mejor la situación y se fue. Tras eso llegaron los diferentes tutores que tendrían en este viaje por el infierno


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien ya he subido con este los primeros seis capitulos de esta historia por lo que ahora podre ponerme con otra de mis historias siendo en este caso Legacy. Desafortunadamente tengo la muy mala noticia de que mi ordenador de sobremesa y donde guardaba las historias en Hiatus ha muerto de manera definitiva lo que significa la perdida de todos los datos obtenidos. En pocas palabras es una verdadera mierda por lo que voy a pasar a eliminar las historias en Hiatus**

 **Hay una cosa que quiero decir. La historia de Naruto Otsutsuki y la historia de El Fox de la tormenta no soy capaz de continuarlas porque no les veia salida. Pero he sido capaz de sacar una combinacion de ambas historias por lo que en este diciembre espero que espereis encontrar una nueva historia que sera algo asi como una combinacion de ambas**

 **No me queda decir nada mas que Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **Un Dia de lo Mas Interesante**

 **-Konoha no Sato. Torre Hokage-**

Ella habia sido llamada aquí y no tenia ni idea de porque. No le gustaban nada de nada en las sorpresas en realidad y en el caso de que se tratara de una sorpresa de gran calibre. Aunque teniendo en cuenta como ha sido los últimos meses ella prefiere no tener ninguna sorpresa en su vida y simple y llanamente tener una vida tranquila como una persona normal

Ella habia sido elegida por un niño como su hijo porque veía potencial en ella o menos al hombre decía eso. Ella era hábil y solo tenia trece años en realidad. El habia dedicado para la enseñanza de ella en el ninja de los pedazos que vio que destacó: taijutus, ninjutsu, venenos y tortura. Era en lo que ella se destaco y no iba a oculotar que era increíblemente buena en todo ello. Y ella demostró al mundo como el aprendizaje debajo de un Sannin el ser de eficaz cuando una edad de nueve años se convirtió en chunin sin tener ningun equipo

Ella habia sido valorada como una de las masas de kunoichis fuertes y poderosas con un futuro desestacar en KIonoha. Entonces su maestro habia dicho que se iban a un entrenamiento sorpresa por Hi no Kuni. Siendo ella tan encantada con un maestro que el habia dado a tanta ilusión y esperanza Ella no pensó que habia truco oculto ni nada por el estilo. Por lo que sin pensar en realidad se hizo las maletas y se fue con su maestro en su viaje de entrenamiento sin saber lo que esperaba en realidad

Y el resultado final era que se había quedado en un tubo de ensayo por los años antes de ser encontrado por el pelotón principal de Konoha y ser rescatado por ellos para volver a Konoha. No volvió como una chica prodigio que era respetada por todos. Ya no era así porque su maestro habia estado haciendo algunos de los experimentos mas inhumanos que uno podía imaginar en realidad y por tanto tanto descubrieron el hombre tuvo que huir a toda prisa en realidad para evitar ser cazado

Y ella no volvió siendo venerada por la aldea. Ella ya no era mas que la alumna de un traidor. Alguien que era mas bajo que la basura. No ayudo tampoco que el experimento que su amado y querido maestro habia tenido un cien por cien de éxito en ella: el transplante de una línea de sangre. Ella se habia convertido en el sujeto de prueba de su maestro, el hombre que habia visto como un padre, y ahora tenia que vivir con el estigma social de ser considerado la alumna de un traidor

La cosa se puso peor porque el lado civil y anciano del consejo había querido primero etiquetarla como traidora. Después de haber querido colocarla en el reacondicionamiento para asegurarse de que se convierte en leal a Konoha (o más bien los miembros del consejo). Y mas tarde cuando se supo de su línea de sangre todos los que quieren convertir en una maquina de criar que sirviera para la generacion de un nuevo clan de que ella no tendría nada que ver por supuesto. Ella era solo una mujer rota y usada por los que estaban en el poder y punto

Pero no fue así. El Sandaime Hokage era un hombre temido y respetado mas que nadie mas por su política de hacer las cosas. Y con la ayuda de los clanes ninja (eso la extraño mucho porque sabia que los clanes siempre estaban a la gresca entre si) y la poderosa Tsunade Senju el puso orden en la sala. Mas bien como aplasto a los que querían abusar de ella y simple y únicamente dijo que ella tendría la vida que quería. El gano esa batalla pero el consejo decidió que ella se convertiría en el paria de la aldea

Se habia convertido en eso desde hace dos años. Pero era claro que nadie se atrevería a hacer un pase en ella (no con Tsunade Senju haber mutilado a mas de una veintena de civiles y ninja que se atrevieron a tratar de hacer ciertos comentarios y acciones contra ella) y es por ello que ella admiraba tanto a Tsunade Senju en realidad ya que ella habia demostrado ser de los tres sannin la que se tomo muy adecuado su trabajo como una maestra ya que la habia acogido como su alumna para ayudarla con su problema de chakra control

No era por hablar mal de Jiraiya pero el hombre habia tomado tan en serio su papel de jefe de espionaje de Konoha que apenas era visto en Konoha (corria el rumor que al principio gastaba mas tiempo en inutilidades hasta que Tsunade lo puso en línea recta) y por tanto no podía opinar de el demasiado. Pero Tsunade era un aspecto muy diferente a Jiraiya y que tu alma tenga cuidado si por algún caso alguien era tan estúpido como para hacer un incorrecto con ella estar cerca porque no te gustaría el resultado por nada en el mundo

Y ahora ella con trece años cumplidos estaba aquí en la torre Hokage. Sabia que su cuerpo estaba madurando muy bien y sabia que a ciertos grupos de kunoichis se les encargaba un tipo de misiones en forma de seducción. Ella no quería tener que ver nada de esa mierda. Ella quería entrenar para aplastar al bastado de su antiguo sensei. No iba a decir que no estaba satisfecha con su genki kenaki. Pero el muy bastardo la habia dejado por muerta y ademas habia colocado en ella un sello maldito para garantizar que no se iba de la lengua de ninguna manera

Daba gracias a los cielos a la formacion de Tsunade porque si ella no se hubiera molestado por ella y entrenarla en control de chakra lo mas seguro es en realidad que ella seria una mediocre jonin en vez de ser una de las jonin elite de Konoha como era ahora (si con el sello era considerada un jonin elite entonces sin sello seria mucho mas poderosa seguro). Por eso estaba aquí sin cuestionarse de ninguna otra manera lo que querria Tsunade de ella aquí en la torre Hokage

´´Tokubetsu-jonin Anko Mitarashi esta aquí como se pidió de mi señor``. Ella apareció delante de Tsunade y Hiruzen. Ambos estaban sonriendo por la presencia de la joven en cuestión y el hecho de que los ancianos de Konoha no estaban para joder la reunión lo hacia mejor en realidad ya que ambos ninjas de alto nivel seguramente se quejarían de lo lindo acerca de ella estar aquí para una petición tan grande en realidad

´´Me alegro de que hayas venido Anko ¿Por qué no te sientas? Tengo una misión personal muy importante para ti y Hiruzen-sensei solo esta aquí para asegurarse de que la misión tiene la credibilidad merecida en realidad``. Tsunade sentía una pizca de compasión por Anko, pero esa compasión también significaba orgullo por no haberse dejado vencer por la mala situación en la que estaba a causa de Orochimaru en realidad. Esperaba que tomara en realidad esta misión

Anko obedeció ante la petición de Tsunade y se sento tranquilamente en vez de ser su muy bulliciosa chica que era ante los ojos de los demás. Sabia como comportarse a diferencia de lo que podían pensar muchos otros y sabia que delante de dos ninjas Kage habia que tener cierto comportamiento adecuado en realidad. Pero eso no impidió la curiosidad estar en ella por lo que querrian de ella

´´Bien Anko. Veras que estamos muy orgullosos de los avances que has conseguido por ti misma en estos años. Has conseguido colarte en el Top Ten de nuestros ninjas sin contar con el comandante ANBU y los trece capitanes de división ANBU (ellos tienen un gran nivel que debe permanecer fuera de los libros) pero creemos que puedes estar a punto de llegar al tope y eso no nos gusta``. Tsunade sentía un fuerte desprecio por la marca de su antiguo compañero y se habia prometido a si misma que de tener una oportunidad el iba a destruir los huesos del cuerpo de Orochimaru del primero al ultimo en realidad

´´Voy a seguir dándolo todo Lady Tsunade. No voy a dejar de esforzarme por muy roto que tenga mi cuerpo. No descansare hasta que demuestre a todos en la aldea no solo mi poder y alcance sino que la fe de usted y señor Hiruzen esta bien colocada``. No los defraudaría. No despues de lo que ellos habían hecho por ella por mantenerla a salvo de todos los males del consejo así como asegurarse de que ella tenia los medios para crecer fuerte sin nadie obstaculizarle el camino

´´No tienes que decirnos eso ni tienes que repetirte eso tanto Anko. Somos conscientes de que te vas a esforzar en el máximo posible por alcanzar grandes hitos en realidad. Pero lo que queremos decir es que va acercándose un momento en el que tenemos que buscar formas de fomentar tu futuro``. Hiruzen se habia encariñado con la niña en realidad ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella era increíblemente trabajadora y una genio de ciertos temas. La línea de sangre que tenia solo la hacia aun mas un bombo en realidad

´´Pero es hora de ponerse un poco serios en un determinado asunto que creemos que te va a interesar en realidad Anko``. Tsunade sabia de su sensei haberle dado lecciones a la niña del uso del Bo. Ella era apta en realidad con el uso de dicha arma y se habia pasado de utilizar esa arma al Yari de tres puntas en muy poco tiempo en realidad lo cual decía de su manejo en realidad a un nivel muy por encima del normal. Pero ahora tenian un asunto que atender en realidad

´´Como veras Anko tu sello maldito esta bloqueando la mayor parte optima de tus habilidades. Es en nuestra creencia de que es debido sobre este motivo que estas llegando a tu limite. No nos gusta y Tsunade aquí presente como la asociada con el clan Uzumaki vasallos hizo cuestiones acerca del sello en cuestión. Ni que decir los Uzumaki no son precisamente felices``. Hiruzen aun estaba haciendo las reparaciones de varios de los campos de entrenamiento que habían sido testigos de la ira de los vasallos que habían sido increíblemente molestos con el sello maldito

´´¿Por qué iban a estar molestos? Es decir ellos no tenian nada que ver con el sello en cuestión y por tanto no tenian ningun tipo de relación con Orochimaru ¿Cuál podría ser su motivo de ser molestos por un sello así?``. Era intrigada. Los vasallos Uzumaki habían golpeado severamente a Konoha en realidad y su presencia era temida por muchos. Era peor porque ella sabia que el actual heredero Uzumaki era de ideas muy tomadas de sus vasallos en vez de tener en cuenta los ideales de Konoha

´´Has de entender a los Uzumaki. Para ellos un sello es algo así como una manifestación de habilidad. Cuanto mas complejo es el sello mas valorado es el creador del sello en realidad. Pero tu sello es una maquinación maligna de un hombre maldito en opinión de ellos por lo que de ahí sus molestias ya que un sello tan bueno fue convertido en una horrenda criatura``. Hiruzen solo podía tratar de decir con palabras amortiguadas la expresión de los vasallos en realidad. Una pequeña parte de el temia por lo que pasaría si los Uzumaki y Orochimaru se encontraban

´´Pero ademas hay que entender que a los Uzumaki no les gustan los ladrones de sellos. Ese sello en cuestión es una horrible mutacion de uno de los cinco sellos de refuerzo elemental **(Genso no Kyoka Fuin)** que eran uno de los trabajos mas valorados por los Uzumaki. Solo el factor de que Orochimaru les haya puesto la mano encima ha hecho a los Uzumaki increíblemente furiosos``. Como una mujer que admiraba la capacidad de destrucción tuvo que admitir que el Raiton de los Raisotsu fue algo deslumbrante de ver cuando su heredero se molesto por dicha acción de Orochimaru

´´¿Quiere eso decir que ellos tienen una forma de quitarme esta maldita cosa?``. Era una esperanza bastante bonita la que ella tenia de que fuera así cierto en realidad. No habia ido a los Uzumaki todavía a pedir sobre el sello pero tal vez podría ir en realidad pensando en lo que ellos podrían hacer por ella con respecto a dicho sello en realidad. Y sea cual fuera el precio ella lo pagaría en realidad

´´No por el momento. Se trata de un asunto complejo de lo que ellos me han dicho y necesitarían de una persona que sirva para estudiarlo por lo que requeriría en realidad de ver tu sello y analizarlo``. Tsunade sintió un poco de pena cuando vio la mirada de Anko convertirse un tanto triste por saber que aun no podría librarse de la maldita carga pero Tsunade sabia que los Uzumaki harian lo que fuera necesario por librarse de dicho sello en realidad no solo por ser una ofensa al clan sino porque nadie merece ser marcado

´´Pero ellos están mas que dispuestos a poner una junta especial que limite en un máximo los efectos de dicho sello. Se que puede parecer poca cosa comparado con librarse del sello en cuestión pero creo que es mejor aceptar su ayuda teniendo en cuenta que Konoha no tiene muchos usuarios de sello de alto nivel``. Eso era un eufemismo. Practicamente todas las aldeas ninja carecían de usuarios de fuinjutsu altamente avanzados. Esa fue la razón detrás del ataque a Uzu y el intento de hacerse con sus conocimientos de sellado para motivos de las aldeas

´´Lo que pasa es que los Uzumaki ninjas incluso con sus miembros aquí en Konoha se han dado cuenta de que les falta un apoyo de vital importancia. Alguien que por así decirlo sea el tutor de su heredero y señor. Por ello me pidieron que si podía buscar a alguien con potencial de cubrir esa plaza``. Tsunade fue llamada por los vasallos. Y mientras que ellos estaban haciendo un trabajo excelente en Konoha y la aldea y ayudar a Naruto ellos pensaron que necesitaban alguien conectado a Konoha

´´¿Y ellos me quieren a mi no? Creo que es lo mas lógico. Estoy en una posicion de necesidad en realidad y con pocos que me pueden ayudar o tratar de mejorar mi situación. Por lo tanto el Uzumaki no necesitarían mucha ayuda en realidad en conseguirme en su lado``. Era un poco molesta por esto. Al parecer uno de los clanes ya habia tomado la decisión de meterse en su vida y ella no tenia muchas posibilidades de negarse en realidad teniendo en cuenta la poca cantidad de apoyo que tiene en Konoha

´´No del todo. Recurrieron a ti precisamente porque eres el paria de Konoha. Mientras que cualquier otro tutor como Kakashi no dejaría de tratar de alabar a Konoha y dejar ver la bondad de la aldea ellos pensaron que alguien que esta viendo su lado oscuro podría al menos podría enseñarle mas adecuadamente``. Tsunade en verdad habia sido la de sacar el tema cuando se menciono acerca de quien podría ser el que sirviera como tutor de Naruto y los Uzumaki habían estado mas que encantados con ello en realidad ya que Anko pondría mas de acuerdo a Naruto con Konoha

´´¿Y no tienen ningun interes en mi línea de sangre? Me resulta extraño a decir verdad y mas teniendo en cuenta que soy la fuerza mas destructiva de Konoha en este momento sin contar con Uzumaki Naruto como jinchuriki del Kyubi``. Ella no podía dejar de sentirse un poco traicionada por ello en realidad pero no podía negar lo que era en ningun momento. Ella era una fuerza de destrucción andante debido a su Genki Kenaki despues de todo y era por ello un poco de que muchos habían mostrado un interes en ella

´´Eso seria normal en algunos casos Anko pero creo que estas olvidándote de que el clan Uzumaki tiene ramas vasallas cada una con diferentes líneas de sangre y poderes únicos. Además Naruto de por si mismo es como tu misma lo has dicho una fuerza absoluta de destrucción a causa de ser el jinchuriki del Biju mas poderoso``. Tsunade estab nerviosa por un momento ya que temia el mas profundo secreto de Naruto salir pero por suerte ni Hiruzen ni Anko se dieron cuenta

´´mmmm digamos que estoy interesada en eso de ser un tutor para el joven Uzumaki ¿Qué gano de ello? Es obvio que hay ventajas para ellos pero me gustaría saber las mias lo mejor posible``. Si ella podía sacar un claro beneficio lo haría despues de todo. Y aunque sabia que era un poco de una trampa ella tenia muy claro de que no todo se hace por cosas bonitas y si el Uzumaki quería de ella entonces ella tenia derecho a recibir de la misma manera

´´Bueno Anko esta claro el primer beneficio: los Uzumaki estudiaran el sello maldito. Reconoce que ese es el principal beneficio en realidad despues de todo ya que aunque normalmente habrían podido tomar un interes en ti contigo ser la tutor de Naruto ellos moverán cielo y tierra para solucionar esta situación en todas las posibilidades``. Tsunade no iba a pedirle a Anko que hiciera esto gratis en realidad por lo que veía con buenos ojos que hiciera esto sin importar que lo del sello ya estaba en buen camino

´´En segundo punto de interes hay que entender que ahora mismo eres un blanco fácil para los ancianos y civiles. Con la protección de los Uzumaki ellos tendrán que pensarse dos veces mejor como moverse contra ti y en ese caso siempre hay represalias en realidad por lo que estaras protegida de convertirte en una maquina de cria``. Esa era una ventaja considerable en la mente de Anko. Mientras que por el momento los ancianos no habían tratado por ningun medio de hacer un pase contra ella era demasiado obvio que el anciano Danzo tenia un interes en ella y de lo que sabia Orochimaru el hombre no se mantendría quieto por mucho tiempo en realidad

´´Pero hay un motivo mas Anko. Uno que creo que tu misma estaras completamente de acuerdo con el en realidad debido a lo que es. Necesitas alguien que te cubra las espaldas y contar con la amistad del líder futuro de los Uzumaki seria una fuerza considerable ¿no crees eso?``. Tsunade sabia que tenia la situación ya bajo control de manera perfecta. Anko no podría decir que no en realidad ya que ella sabia que solo iba a ganar y ganar mas que perder por lo que no tenia mas opción que decir que si

Hiruzen tenia que dárselo a su alumna. Ella era increíblemente hábil en la política en realidad. Sus habilidades en convencer a otros la habían llevado muy por encima de sus dos alumnos restantes. Jiraiya carecia de la visión de política y Orochimaru era siempre demasiado pensando en si mismo. Pero claro Tsunade fue criada por Mito Uzumaki a si misma en realidad lo cual fue una enseñanza garantizada para crecer mejor que los demás que la conocían. Francamente era injusto pero así era la vida

Anko estaba tranquila meditando las cosas. La enseñanza del niño Uzumaki era mas atractiva de lo que habia pensado en un principio mas que nada a causa de lo de librarse de la presencia de los ancianos y los civiles. Con el apoyo de un clan como el Uzumaki que era un clan con el que nadie se quería meter en realidad ella contaria con un fuerte respaldo en verdad por lo que ella estaba cada vez mas inclinada de acuerdo con el plan de Tsunade. Si ademas ayudaba a quitarle el condenado sello maldito ella seria incluso capaz de casarse con el joven heredero

´´Estoy plenamente de acuerdo con convertirme en el tutor de Naruto en Konoha. Pero quiero dejar claro que no soy una vasalla. No me inclino ante nadie ni espero que nadie me exija nada de obediencia absoluta. Eso es todo lo que pido a cambio de ser su tutora``. Nunca se rendria ante nadie mas y nadie jamás le diría que es lo que tenia que hacer. Esa era su voluntad en realidad de ahora en adelante y mantendría muy alta la cabeza sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría decirle ni mu

´´Estoy de acuerdo entonces. Vayamos a dialogar con el resto de los habitantes del complejo mientras mi sensei se asegura de tener el papelo mas tarde completamente firmado por el para asegurarse ningun intento divertido``. Tsunade sonrio mientras se llevo tras de si a una Anko en realidad muy intrigada en lo que se habia metido y dejando detrás de ellas a un Hiruzen que sabia que habría un dolor de cabeza por esto

* * *

 **-Academia Ninja de Konoha-**

Ya habia pasado un año desde que habia empezado el curso y Naruto tenia que decir que los instructores eran todos unos monstruos sedientos de sangre que buscaban la destrucción de sus alumnos de la forma mas eficiente posible. Tal vez por eso habia abusadores ya que pensaron que tenian el derecho a fanfarronear de haber sobrevivido un año o dos a todo un infierno en realidad pero Naruto tenia muy claro que cada uno de los diferentes maestros era la personificación del diablo

* * *

 **-Primera Clase de Rastreo. Hace un Año-**

Aikio Inuzuka era un hombrede tamaño de metro setenta. Tenia como compañero ninken un perro de color completamente negro. El pareciael típico Inuzuka en muchascosa menos en el sentido de que era tranquilo. Cuando sin embargo Kiba lo vio sabían que habia algo mal porque el niño arrogante se habia atragantado de miedopor completo ante la presencia del mayor y veterano del clan Inuzuka que era en verdad mirando como una masa de musculo aterradora

Akio era un veterano de la tercera guerra ninja. Habia sido uno de los hombres mas respetados por su uso del jutsu del clan y conducir en misiones de búsqueda y destrucción con suma habilidad. Cuando se le menciono de esta opción el decidió hacer esto para pasar los siguientes años haciendo algo mas bien relajante en vez de tener que estar en el compuesto tratando de hacer su dia a dia con el resto de un clan que lo veian como una especie de héroe

No iba a llevarles la contraria ni tratar de hacerles creer que no era un héroe. Lo veian por tal porque defendió los valores de los Inuzuka en su máxima forma mientras permaneció en los ejércitos ninja de Hi no Kuni en Kaminari no Kuni y habia sido responsable de la destrucción de muchas de las unidades mas temidas de Kumo. El comprendía que lo vieran como un héroe en realidad y estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo llamasen de esa manera en realidad. Pero el no estaba de acuerdo del todo con ser un héroe por la nación

El habia sobrevivido, habia matado mucho para lograrlo y eso no lo hizo sentir especial. El habia sentido un poco como un monstruo por todas las muertes que habia causado con las técnicas de clan en realidad. Su recompensa fue volver vivo y vivir creyéndose un asesino. Esta era la perfecta oportunidad de reparar los daños causados por su tiempo como un militar vicioso en realidad o al menos esa era su idea en realidad ya que esto estaba demostrando ser algunos días mas complicado de lo que cualquier otro podría pensar

´´Esta bien. Escuchadme mocosos porque lo dire muy pocas veces y no serán seguidas en realidad. Estais por convertiros en shinobi de esta aldea y de Hi no Kuni. El que lo logre debe saber que tiene unas obligaciones. Se acabo el pensar como un individuo porque habrá ocasiones en que tendrá que pensar en todo un grupo en realidad``. Disfruto viendo que todos los niños de la clase estaban prestándole atención en realidad. Era gratificante saber que habia ninjas de gran provecho futuro en esta sala

´´No nos equivoquemos muchachos. Porque voy a ser claro. NO soy vuestro amigo. Mi deber es enseñaros el rastreo y la toma de trampa para que acabéis con vuestros enemigos y para que seais capaces de capturar a vuestros objetivos e incluso predecir cualquier tipo de trampa antes de que pase``. Vio como los niños seguían mirándole fijamente y el se sintió contento con ello en realidad porque al menos aun no sabían todas las cosas tan malas que les esperaba en el entrenamiento que se avecinaba en realidad

´´Es posible que muchos estéis pensando ¿de que servirá todo esto sino hay guerra? Hay mucho mas que temer que una guerra entre naciones niños creedme porque os voy a enumerar algunos de esos enemigos en algún momento``. Era la cruda realidad ya que aunque no hubiera guerra los señores del crimen estaban bajo la impresión de que podían hacer lo que querían a sus anchas y el era de los que pensaba que a los lideres Yakuza mas deshonestos habia que tratarlos de una manera muy civil y única

Mas de uno de la clase se estaba preguntando que clase de maestro les habia tocado. Pero Kiba Inuzuka tenia esa respuesta ya respondida en mucho tiempo. Despues de todo su tio era su maestro y el se habia tomado la molestia de entrenarlos de vez en cuando tanto a Hana como a el cuando su madre los quería aprender algo por el medio duro y largo en realidad en vez de por caminos de rosa como ella los llamaba y Kiba tenia que estar de acuerdo con que los caminos de este hombre, de su familiar, eran los mas brutales que uno podría llegar a imaginarse

Naruto estaba sondeando a la persona delante suya y tenia que darlo. Era un elite jonin retirado obviamente. Podia ser porque estaba cansado de luchar y solo quería transmitir sus conocimientos (completamente acertado) o podía ser que a causa de la guerra habia crecido un poco molesto con la vida ninja. Esas cosas pasaban en realidad y no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que durante la guerra algunas cosas que se veian podían destruir el alma de cualquier persona en realidad. Pero por lo que veía este hombre merecía ser respetado

Hinata siempre habia creido que los Hyuga recibieron el mayor golpe durante la tercera guerra ninja junto con los Uchiha por convertirse en los combatientes de primera línea. Pero este hombre tenia el aura de uno que habia luchado tanta batalla que podía llenar un mar de sangre. Ella estaba convencida de que este hombre los ayudaría gratamente y tal vez al mismo tiempo ayudarse a si mismo de resolver los demonios de la guera que lo perseguían. Al menos ella esperaba

´´Estas tareas no van a ser de las de simplemente darlo todo. Yo quiero que penséis. Que useis la cabeza y que tratéis por todos los medios de alcanzar los altos niveles que se esperan de vosotros bajo mi mando ¿hay alguna pregunta?``. Akio estaba esperando que las cosas cayeran bien en las mentes de los niños. Lo ultimo que querria es muchas muertes sobre su cabeza porque los niños eran incapaces de pensar con la cabeza o hacer lo que hay que hacer

´´¿Su enseñanza incluye la toma de trampa para grandes grupos?``. Uno de los niños civiles no se podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en esta clase. Era mas tenso de lo que el habia esperado pero en realidad al mismo tiempo le gustaba. La sensación de tener que esforzarse en todo momento y la sensación de ser constantemente hacia abajo por un maestro que solo espera lo mejor lo llevaría a hacer entender que el era de los mejores aquí en realidad

´´La toma de trampa incluye muchas cosas: grupos, trampas de lisiar, trampas explosivas, trampas de retraso. Las opciones son muchas y diversas en realidad. Mi deber es enseñaros todo lo básico para que de ahí en adelante vayais por vuestra cuenta. De los cuatro años bajo mi guía dos serán dedicados a la enseñanza en un sentido practico y luego será obtener la experiencia en la acción``. Akio le gusto la pregunta porque le obligo en realidad a explicar un poco mejor el asunto en realidad lo cual era bueno

´´Este curso se supone que es en la enseñanza de rastreo ¿quiere decir que cuando lleguen los momentos practicos se nos dejara en los bosques de Konoha para realizar seguimientos``. Hinata era curiosa al respecto del asunto ya que los Hyuga desde hace mucho tiempo habían empleado el Byakugan para el realizar misiones de persecución. Era una cosa verdadermente atractiva en la mente de ella para poder ponerse en ese sentido a trabajar. Y por eso cuando vio la sonrisa de Akio sintió un escalofrio en lo mas profundo

´´Se tratara de misiones de rastreo sin emplear mas que los cinco sentidos básicos y la capacidad de observación. Las líneas de sangre están completamente prohibidas. Esto tiene el objetivo de cimentar y hacer crecer vuestras habilidades en un entorno en el que estéis completamente superados``. Akio disfruto viendo la mirada de derrota en Kiba, Shino e Hinata. Sin embargo el no percibió nada de eso en el niño Uzumaki lo cual le extraño un poco esperando en realidad que se sintiera de esa manera

No importaba a decir verdad. En la mente de Akio estaba resuelto que estos niños tendrían que trabajar en el rastreo, persecución y evite durante estos cuatro años bajo su guía en realidad. Ya veria cuantos de estos niños iban a durar en realidad. Tenia un buen sentimiento con esta clase pero eso no quería decir que fueran a lograr en realidad cumplir con sus objetivos mas extremos en todo el sentido

* * *

 **-Presente en Konoha-**

Habia sido un año de tormento puro en opinión de Naruto. Akio habia querido experimentar con los niños en realidad lo que quería decir con ser parte de una persecución. Los habia puesto contra sus Kage Bunshin en una persecución por el campo de entrenamiento de la academia y todos los niños estuvieron de acuerdo que el conflicto contra el veterano no era la cosa que mas querían en realidad ya que el hombre sabia de lo suyo muy bien y los podía llevar como el quisiera

Hinata especialmente habia descubierto porque este hombre tenia el respeto del clan. Cuando volvió a casa y explico acerca de su maestro de rastreo sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con que ella estaría en buenas manos. Pero también estuvieron de acuerdo que serian unas manos de los mas asperas porque Akio no tendría a guardar guantes ni a ser una persona de soportar cualquier posible limite. Akio los llevo a todo lo alto en todo momento eso es lo que le dijeron ella y ella estaba de acuerdo con eso

El resto de la clase se sintió un poco mal porque los estaban aplastando por completo. Akio destruyo el concepto de las niñas de la dieta en la primera clase explicándoles que tendrían que consumir tales cantidades de energia que tendría que comer mucha comida en realidad por lo que lo mejor que podían hacer era de ponerse en comidas equilibradas y adecuadas. Además no ayudo que el dijo que los pasaría por la picadora de carne

Naruto no se detuvo ahí como ademas tenia que estar siendo entrenado por sus tutores que le habían dicho que en poco tiempo estarían llegando a un paron del nivel de habilidad que el tendría por el sencillo motivo de que necesitaba de alguien que actuase como un rival en realidad. Hinata no servia porque decían que eran demasiado amigos. Necesitaba alguien a quien levantar la vista y querer superar por todos los medios y esto solo dijo a Naruto que estaría en problemas

´´¿Todavia recordando nuestra primera clase con el señor Akio?``. Hinata miraba divertida a Naruto mientras que lo sorprendia. Era tan divertido en realidad hacer esto de aparecer de la nada y mandar un susto por todo el cuerpo en realidad que la habia lleavo a querer hacerlo mucho mas en realidad. No ayudaba que el señor Akio le habia enseñado como ocultar su presencia mucho mejor que a cualquier otra persona de la clase

´´¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo de una chica de miedo que eres desde que hemos empezado la academia? Lo digo mas que nada por lo completamente aterradora que eres ahora que eres capaz de ocultar tu presencia con tanta facilidad en realidad``. Naruto termino de decir lo que pensaba mientras que Hinata solo sonrio ante sus palabras. Le gustaba saber que aun podía darle algún que otro susto a Naruto en realidad. Era sumamente interesante hacerle esto porque el era el mas difícil de sorprender de todos los alumnos

´´Pobrecito mio. Lo siento que yo la mala Hinata sea mejor que tu en ocultar mi presencia y sea mas que capaz de aparecer por cualquier parte donde quiera en realidad sin que puedas hacer nada``. Hinata se divirtió mucho de ver la mirada agria de Naruto ya que siempre era divertido de hacer. Pero ella sabia muy bien que esto era peligroso, uno no bromea al rey bromista del infierno sin esperar algún resultado por ello. Ella era afortunada que Naruto era simplemente no pensar en una broma para ella

´´Sabes tan bien como yo Hinata que soy muy bueno en el establecimiento de trampas ¿te imaginas no poder como bollos de canela en meses por haberte atrevido a ser así conmigo?``. La imagen siniestra de un Naruto aterrorizando la población de bollos de canela apareció en la mente de una Hinata que se imaginaba sin poder disfrutar de sus dulces durante un largo tiempo a causa de Naruto no querer dejarla. Solo eso la hizo temblar de miedo pensando en como Naruto sabia donde golpear en todo momento

´´Sere una chica buena Naruto pero por lo que mas quieras no hagas nada a mis dulces de canela``. Ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas solo de pensar en su comida predilecta estar en peligro. Naruto sonrio por dentro sabiendo que aun tenia la capacidad de amenazar y chantajear a cualquier persona. Era tan sumamente divertido y diabólico en realidad que le hacia sentir lo mas orgulloso en realidad

´´De todos modos debes reconocer que las peores clases no fueron las de Akio Hinata. Hubo alguien mas aterrador en realidad dentro de esos profesores de infierno que tenemos en la academia``. Solo de pensar en ella le hacia sentir un profundo terror. Era tan terrible que solo de pensarlo una parte de el se preguntaba si es que las mujeres ninja eran todas destinadas a ser peligrosas y mortales en la máxima expresión en realidad. Esa mujer desde luego se las habia arreglado para entrar en su lista de personas mas aterradoras del mundo para el resto de sus días

´´Vamos. Kann-sensei es una gran maestra. La única razón por la que le tienes tanto miedo es porque de alguna forma no has podido gastarle ni una broma desde que empezó el curso en realidad``. Para Hinata era sumamente divertido ver a Naruto temblar de miendo ante la mención de la mujer tan odiada por el, quizás fuera por el simple motivo de que no podía gastarle ninguna broma o quizás fuera porque ella los conocía a todos en su santiamén con solo tenerles un ojo echado

´´Estas de su lado porque nada mas empezar la clase ella se puso de tu lado así como del lado de las demás chicas en lo que ella razono como la misión torturar a los objetivos. Reconocelo mala mujer es por eso``. Naruto miro con ojos llenos de furia a una Hinata que parecía muy dulce y buena en realidad. Tal vez debía ser porque la mujer habia dedicado un año entero acerca de la adecuada educación en realidad para las chicas contra los hombres

* * *

 **-Primera clase de Psichologia hace un Año-**

Kanna Yamanaka era una de las veteranas del clan Yamanaka que habia sobrevivido a la tercera guerra ninja. Era increíblemente inteligente y hermosa (ella misma lo sabia lo cual era todo lo que valia en realidad) y ella tenia un gusto por jugar con las presas bastante adecuado en realidad. Dichas presas u objetivos en realidad hacían su dia a dia mejor en términos de hacer mas fácil su vida

No era una devora hombres o una persona que le gustaba en realidad hacer sufrir a los demás. Ella se refería a sus objetivos en realidad con la simple y sencilla cosa de hacer a la gente que hagan su santa voluntad. Siempre era divertido ver a hombres de carácter fuerte y poderosos doblegarse ante ella como meros muñecos. Era increíble poder hacer eso con la gente pero la guerra la habia cansado de todos los asuntos en realidad y quería la jubilación

O al menos así habia sido hasta que ella habia descubierto este fabuloso programa en realidad. Era una oportunidad única en verdad que ella no dejaría que se le escape por nada en el mundo. La posibilidad de ayudar a los niños en un nivel nuevo y diferente era una de esas cosas que la habían atraído. Pero adeas estaba convencer a las jóvenes chicas de ver las cosas como ella en realidad. Eso en realidad solo lo habia hecho mas que divertido en su mente

No era ingenua. Sabia de su trabajo aquí no era el de hacer que las niñas puedan manipular a los hombres como les gustase. Ese seria su objetivo secundario en realidad. Su verdadero o0bjetivo era asegurarse de que la clase en cuestión era apta en términos psicológicos y poder contar con los métodos de la psicología a la hora de resolver las situaciones de tipo ninja. En mas de una ocasión era la psicología y la deducción lo que mas ayudaba a los ninjas

Ella habia oído de Akio que la clase de este año prometia mucho. Ella en realidad esperaba que así fuera. No es que tuviera nada en contra de las clases que hasta ahora habían estado bajo sus manos pero no tenian del todo el material y la habilidad que necesitaban para hacer su trabajo. No eran de ese nivel que ella tanto esperaba en realidad por lo que esperaba que esta clase fuera mejor en esos términos en realidad ya que los otros no lo eran

El hecho de que Ino Yamanaka estaba en esa misma clase podía ser un motivo potencial para ella querer que la clase tuviera potencial. Seria muy aburrido en realidad que la clase fuera fácil de manipular por la joven heredera de la que habia tenido un par de vistas y debía decir que seria una criatura tan bella como mortal. Sin embargo solo el tiempo lo diría porque ella estaba allí

Al entrar en la clase fue recibida por los alumnos (al parecer Akio habia ya dejado claro que ellos estaban bajo su mando. Eso le hacia las cosas mas fáciles en realidad) y ella estaba un poco desilusionada en realidad. No veía mucho potencial en esta clase en realidad. Y los jóvenes todos parecían mas o menos de fácil de romper por lo que en su mente esto era otro asunto muy sencillo de hacer

´´Muy buenas. Yo soy Kanna Yamanaka y sere vuestra instructora en los términos de la psichologia y la mente del enemigo``. Ella espero la simple aceptación de la clase pero ahí fue sorprendida cuando un joven de cabellos rojos pareció intrigado y la niña al lado de ella la miraba fascinada. Tal vez ella estaba equivocada despues de todo y podía ver aquellos con algo de potencial depues de todo en esta clase aunque solo era de simple vista por lo que tendría que echar un vistazo mucho mejor

´´La psicología es una cosa muy única. Os permitirá en realidad de saber distinguir las personas y sus personalidades e incluso prever sus posibles comportamientos. Es una rama muy dificl de la medicina que en realidad puede salvar el culo de cualquier nina en un dia normal``. Ella vio como el macho y la joven seguían teniendo una gran concentración en sus palabras mientras que el resto de la clase miraban mas bien aburrido

´´Pero creo que me estoy dejando llevar. Lo que se supone que debo enseñaros es a pensar fuera de vuestras mentes. A ser capaces de salir de vuestras vías de pensamiento y razonamiento para pensar en posibilidades únicas con las que no contabais. Ese es mi trabajo en realidad una verdadera mierda en realidad``. Kanna estaba ahora mas interesada en ver las respuestas de sus alumnos. El Uzumaki y la Hyuga no reaccionaron sino que permanecieron fuertes en si mismos pero el resto de la clase se agito en realidad

Para muchos de los jóvenes ninjas aquí presentes las ultimas palabras de Kanna sonaron a no tener fe en ellos y eso los molesto sobradamente. Ellos podían entender que ella no confiara en ellos ahora pero lo que no tenian ninguna aceptación es que ella no tuviera fe en sus posibilidades de futuro. Fueron muy pocos los que vieron detrás de la prueba de Kanna en realidad pero fueron los cabeza de calor que estaban mas cabreados por su palabra en contra de ellos

´´¿Estas diciendo que no podemos ser capaces de ver mas alla? No nos subestimes, somos el futuro de Konoha y no vamos a dejar que las palabras de una mujer que es una retirada simplemente nos digan lo que hay que hacer``. Kiba habría continuado con su pedorrata pero se encontró agobiado por el intenso espíritu asesino de Kanna. Era tan sumamente fácil de romper mentalmente al heredero de los Inuzuka que Kanna no sintió ni lo mas minimo de divertido en ello en realidad

´´Si, no creo que vayais a ser capaces de pensar mucho por fuera de vuestra mente y no es por nada en especial sino por lo que acabas de hacer mocoso``. Kanna dejo de extrangular a Kiba antes de volver a la parte principal de la clase mientras observaba atentamente a todos los alumnos que ahora estaban muy pendientes de ella como si quisiera aprender el máximo. Eso era bueno habia esperanza para ellos al menos en realidad

´´El pensar con una cabeza caliente solo os conseguirá muertos. Las aldeas de todo el mundo educan a sus jóvenes a luchar con la mente en calma y siempre usando cálculos frios ¿creeis que teneis la mas minima oportunidad de luchar contra ellos a menos que penséis de manera similar? No me gusta romper vuestros mundos de ensueño pero vuestras posibilidades son minimas``. Ella vio como mas de uno de los jóvenes cayo en una momentánea depresión pero los que ya tenia su atención miraban mas bien tranquilos

´´Esta aldea os necesita. Necesita que deis el cien por cien de vosotros mismos en todo momento. Necesita que luchéis no solo con vuestro cuerpo sino con vuestra mente en realidad. Hay ocasiones en que vuestro enemigo tendrá una soberana oportunidad de venceros si no teneis la mente clara y eso se traducirá en dolor a Konoha. Algo que no podeis permitir en realidad``. Ella estaba decidida a romper del molde a estos niños. Los convertirá en los mejores sin importarle cuanto tendría que hacerlos sudar para ello. Era su deber y obligación para conseguirlos fuertes y poderosos

´´Sois el futuro de Konoha y el futuro implica que teneis que permanecer con vida. A su vez teneis un monton de peso en vuestras espaldas en realidad. Un peso que os intentara dejar hacia abajo tratando por todos los medios de impediros llegar adelante. Teneis que decir a la mierda a ese peso y continuar para adelante sin importar lo que cueste porque de lo contrario morireis y es así de simple``. Ella termino de hablar y se fue de la clase dejando a cada uno de los alumnos mas bien tocados por sus palabras ya que no se esperaban la clase de psicología ser mas bien así de firme y potente

Naruto a decir verdad estaba meditando todas las palabras que esta muer habia dicho. Era claro que ella tenia muchas esperanzas en la nueva generacion como era el resto de los profesores seguramente pero ella habia aprovechado su capacidad de psicología para meterse en las mentes de todos ellos. Era inteligente el le daría eso y muy astuta. Naruto se habia fijado en que ella lo miraba tanto a el como a Hinata. Esto seria interesante

Hinata en realidad estaba debatiendo todas las palabras dichas por la mujer. Era obvio que era una mestra de la manipulación solo habia que ver como estaba ahora la clase. Lo que ella se preguntaba es porque la habia mirado tanto en realidad

* * *

 **-Tiempo Presente-**

´´Te preocupas demasiado Naruto. Kanna-sensei es una maestra estupenda en realidad que solo busca motivarnos para sacar lo mejor de todos nosotros. Nada mas y nada menos. Aunque el factor de haber tomado un interes en mi es algo que en verdad veo beneficioso``. Hinata sonreía amablemente a un Naruto que estaba mas bien molesto porque Kanna era tan obvia en sus haceres que cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que ella tenia cosas en su mente

´´Además de que te olvidas de que Kanna-sensei te ha estado observando tanto como a mi misma. Es muy interesada en realidad y ella es una estupenda maestra debes de admitirlo``. Ella disfruto viendo como la mirada de Naruto se retorció por volver las cosas contra el en realidad. Era siempre uno de esos pasatiempos que ella tanto disfrutaba en realidad ya que no habia nada mejor que verlo retorcerse incapaz de hacer nada por ello

´´Aunque tengas razón y Kanna sea ta tan centrada en mi como en ti no puedes negar que tiene su mirada puesta en ti. Podia ver fácilmente como ella ha estado dándote consejos de vez en cuando así como ayudarte en muchos de los planes que has planteado. Ella tanto a ti como a Ino te tiene en un pedestal``. Era frustrante en verdad eso de tener a esa mujer tan intrigada. Durante todo el año parecía haber estado observando por aprender sus cosquillas y eso no era nada divertido en realidad en su opinión humilde

´´Oh vamos no exageres. Del mismo modo que Kanna ha estado tan interesada en mi Akio y Tobu han estado mas bien encantados contigo y no lo niegues porque es una verdad absoluta que esos dos maestros han estado muy interesados en tu rendimiento total``. Ella estaba muy contrariada cuando ambos maestros habían visto con buenos ojos la formacion de Naruto y habían incluso dado punteros a el sobre en que debía mejorar y en que aspectos tenia un nivel mas que aceptable en ese momento. Mientras que a ella no le habían dado ni la hora del dia en que estaba

´´No metas a Toru-sensei en esto. Ya es bastante difícil tener a Akio comentándome acerca de mis habilidades en realidad pero que Tobu me alave en medio de la clase se siente como si fuera un poco de trampa para todos los demás y yo no tengo culpa de ello en realidad``. Tobu era un maestro sensacional en realidad que solo se habia dedicado a observar detalladamente acerca de sus habilidades y habia recomendado como mejorarlas. Hinata no habia llamado su atención pero teniendo en cuenta la brutal rivalidad Uchiha y Hyuga no era de extrañar

´´Ese hombre ni siquiera se digno a mencionar acerca de mis habilidades cuando aplane con tres genin que salieron antes de que el programa se pusiera en marcha sino que simplemente comento que era de esperar y ya esta``. Era frustrante para ella a decir verdad eso pero Toru no cayo en lo buena que era ella o en su fascinación por el elemento Katon en realidad. El hombre no lo vio como algo digno en realidad

* * *

 **-Hace un Año. Primera Clase de Tactica y Estrategia en Grupo-**

Toru Uchiha como el sobrino de Kagami Uchiha habia sido uno de los Uchihas mas venerados en todo el complejo Uchiha. Lo tenian en muy alta estima y muchos de ellos habían esperado en realidad que se convirtiera en el futuro líder del clan cuando Kagami dejara el puesto solo para el ceder dicho puesto a su prima Mikoto y su marido Fugaku. No tenia tiempo para la política y a decir verdad quería dedicar su tiempo a descansar de la vida que habia tenido

El era uno de los mayores veteranos de guerra de Konoha despues de que entro en la tercera guerra ninja con quince años. El habia hecho cosas que habían incrementado su reputación a tal nivel que hizo ver a jóvenes como kakashi Hatake como alguien que en verdad no era muy hábil. Pero claro el tuvo mas tiempo de formacion y mas edad por lo que cuando estallo la guerra el se convirtió en uno de los principales a la hora de luchar contra el enemigo liderando las tropas

El habia dominado el Sharingan a la edad de nueve años convirtiéndose en un ninja mortal y peligroso. Llego al punto en que era tan peligroso que muchos lo llamaron Kage no Shi (muerte de sombras) tal habia sido su dominio del genjutsu del sharingan que habia rápidamente hecho su camino como un destructor de ejércitos y lo habia colocado en la vanguardia de los combates en Kaminari no Kuni

Pero con todo esto llego también la tristeza. Vio morir a cientos sino miles de personas: civiles, ninjas bajo su mando y ninjas enemigos. Todos eran solo cadáveres cuando terminaba el dia. Nadie se parecía dar cuenta de ello. Sus subordinados saboreaban la victoria entregada a ellos por el pero para el solo fue un dolor en el corazón tanta muerte. Cuando no estaba matando estaba enterrando cadáveres o enviar mensajes a las viudas y viudos de los que habían muerto bajo su mando. Para el habia sido un destino peor que la muerte

Entonces Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze decidieron terminar la guerra. Minato destruyo los ejércitos de Iwa mientras que Kushina destruyo a Kumo pieza por pieza sin piedad. Fueron espectáculos grotescos. Pero para el fue ver sorprendente a dos personas dispuestas a luchar tanto y matar tanto. Un dia no pudo aguantarse y quiso saber porque lo habían hecho obteniendo diferentes respuestas del par en realidad pero fueron respuestas que en realidad le trajeron mucha felicidad por saber que eran como el

´´ _Si para terminar toda esta carnicería tengo que sacrificar a mil ninjas lo hare. No es un trabajo bonito en realidad. Diablos creo que esto me hace mas un monstruo de lo que son algunos otros ninjas. Pero salvare a los que están bajo mi mando cargando con todas estas vidas en mi espalda``._ Minato habia sido sincero en realidad y eso le habia ganado un inmenso respeto en realidad demostrando que el hombre era mucho mas humano que los ninjas que disfrutaban de la guerra y la muerte

 _´´No voy a mentir. Odio a Kumo por lo que le hizo a mi familia. Pero sino los detenia aquí ¿Qué les impediría avanzar hacia el resto de nuestro país y hacer lo mismo que hicieron con mi familia? No voy a tolerarlo. Kumo no pasara de aquí por nada en el mundo y si tengo que hacer que el mar se llene de sangre lo hare. No dejare que ningun niño o niña sufra el mismo destino que yo``._ Kushina habia sido mas emocional pero el habia entendido porque en verdad ya que despues de todo ella habia sufrido la perdida de su familia a manos de Kumo lo cual lo hacia comprensible en realidad

Por eso estaba aquí. Tenia que pasar a todos los presentes la verdad y lo que era en verdad la vida ninja. No era una vida de lujo ni una vida de alegrías. Muchas veces tendrían que cargar con el pesado peso de la muerte de vidas. No era una cosa emocionante en realidad pero era lo que habia que hacer en realidad y el se aseguraría de que ninguno de estos niños iba a cometer el error de pensar que la vida era una de juegos

´´Atencion clase``. Su voz sono baja pero con la suficiente fuerza en realidad como para hacer que todos los presentes se pusieran tensos y preparados. Parecia que Akio en realidad los habia sorprendido lo cual era bueno en realidad ya que prefería no tener que empezar desde cero con los estudiantes. Podria ser una cosa muy tediosa en realidad de la que no quería tener nada que ver

´´Me alegro de ver que sois tan pendientes en realidad. Bueno eso me ayuda un poco con respecto a vosotros en realidad. Voy a decir que me gusta mucho la idea de una clase llena de disciplina``. Su ultima palabra llego a causar un estremecimiento en muchos de los presentes que se asustaron por la fuerza con la que lo decía y algunos de ellos llegaron a pensar que era un sádico en realidad que estaba preparándose para adiestrarlos

´´Esta clase no va a ser sencilla. Lo digo en serio, los débiles se verán superados en algún momento por mis métodos y yo no quiero ni imaginarme lo que esto significaría en términos de vuestra posicion en las fuerzas ninja``. Los que no tuvieran el temple tendrían que ser eliminados del programa. Era solo un milagro que en los últimos dos años solo cerca de una decena de alumnos habían salido como no aptos lo cual habia permitido a la aldea en realidad no tener que perder sus recursos en aquellos que obviamente no estaban listos para ser ninjas

´´Esta es mi misión. Mi misión es enseñaros a trabajar juntos. A trabajar siempre en equipo. Así es como Konoha ha sobrevivido a tantas guerras en realidad: por medio del trabajo en equipo. La superación de las debilidades cuando eres superado en numero por medio del trabajo con otras personas. Eso es lo que yo voy a enseñaros en realidad``. El vio como los alumnos lo miraban determinados. Era bonito pero no iba a durar. Todos ellos estarían maldiciendo su nombre en un momento mas posterior a causa de que el los pondría a trabajar el mismísimo infierno. Esa era su tarea en realidad por lo que la visión que ellos tenian no significaba nada mas

´´Sensei ¿Cómo vas a ponernos a trabajar en equipo? Quiero decir que no será en base a notas o vistas de habilidades ¿verdad?``. Naruto dudaba mucho que su maestro se fuera a colocar a los diferentes alumnos de la clase en base a simple y únicamente a notas o trabajos sino mas bien pensaba que el los pondría a cuasa de saber mas o menos lo bien que trabajaban en cuanto a diferentes formaciones primarias. Seria estúpido poner a gente en un equipo en base a las notas de habilidades

´´Normalmente los alumnos se clasifican en base a sus notas pero ese no es mi estilo. Mi estilo se basa en poner diferentes unidades rotativas y ver como van reaccionando una a una las rotaciones. De ahí formare los equipos para que en casos sea por los equipos mas eficientes y en otras ocasiones sean los peores equipos posibles``. Le gustaba que habia un alumno al menos interesado. Pero claro el era el hijo de ambos ninjas que respetaba tanto en verdad por lo que era lógico que pensara así en verdad

´´¿Cuál es el motivo de poner las peores combinaciones?¿ No deberían ser siempre las mejores combinaciones posibles? Quiero decir que hay siempre que poner los mejores equipos a trabajar ¿no es cierto?``. Sakura estaba intrigada por el método de pensamiento del ninja que era el tutor de esta clase en realidad y quería saber que es lo que tenia en la cabeza para elegir formaciones que no serian las mejores para preparar una misión en realidad ya que en su opinión eso no tenia mucho sentido

´´Hay ocasiones en que hay formaciones que no pueden ser elegidas con tiempo y deben ser con prisa. Para ello se elegirán a miembros que tienen habilidades que pueden ser de gran apoyo. Pero eso no quiere decir que el equipo sea adecuado. Hay ocasiones en que esto solo significa que el equipo será posible disfuncional. Para evitar eso voy a teneros trabajar en equipos disfuncionales para que entendáis que hay siempre que dejar de lado las diferencias``. El estaba mas que seguro de que ellos crecían molestos por esto pero le daba igual. Ellos iban a trabajar juntos si querían como si no y punto final. Iba a ser un largo año

* * *

 **-En El Presente-**

Toru habia sido tal a su palabra y a lo largo del año habían despreciado su persona. Los habia obligado a ver por genjutsu algunas de las mayores matanzas que el mismo habia percibido jamás. Muchos de los jóvenes habían cuestionado como el ser humana podía hacer eso y Toru solo respondió que eso era el efecto de la codicia de los que se pensaban mejores. Que para no ser ese tipo de monstruos tenian que ser tan capaces física como mentalmente de rechazar algunas de estas cuestiones. No seria tarea fácil pero el les enseñaría

Tambien a lo largo del año entero el les habia enseñado a trabajar en equipo. Habia hecho en un principio la cosa de ponerlos en palos de ciego sin saber como trabajar para cumplir una misión u objetivo. Habia sido un desastre y habían sido castigados por ello. El esperaba que aprendieran a hacer el trabajo mejor desde entonces y poco a poco desde ese dia habían empezado a trabajar mejor en equipo y coexistencia. No es que fueran los mejores pero Toru se habia asegurado que podían al menos trabajar un poco bien en comparación como habrían salido de no haber cambiado el plan de estudios en realidad

Pero Toru se habia encontrado con espinas en su camino. Si bien los herederos de los clanes no tenian un problema con Naruto los civiles eran otro caso. Al parecer era la creencia de ellos que eran superiores a Naruto en todos los sentidos (no importaba como Naruto siempre demostraba ser mejor en cualquier cosa que se proponían. Pero el caso es que ellos se pensaban por encima del joven Uzumaki y esto habia llevado a conflictos continuos en realidad por su forma de pensamiento propio

No ayudaba en la mente de Toru que Naruto habia heredado la tolerancia cero de su madre y abuela a los que se metían con el. Era muy vicioso ademas tal y como eran las dos mujeres de su familia en realidad y en opinión de Toru Naruto podría haber sido el perfecto comandante para divisiones de ataque logístico. No es como si el sensei se lo diría ya que aunque sabia que Naruto tenia un firme control sobre su ego (tal vez su familia tener que ver con ello) era muy posible que esas palabras le afectasen de una manera bastante única y el no quería problemas innecesarios

´´De todos modos creo Hinata que tu clan debe empezar a cuestionarse lo de sacarse un palo del culo lo antes posible. Lo digo en serio porque Hotaru-sensei era demasiado estricta y demasiado obsesionada con las normas de comportamiento``. Y ahí estaba el ultimo miembro designado por los clanes para el programa de la academia. Hotaru Hyuga que se encargaba de la enseñanza para el comportamiento de los miembros de la academia así como ayudar en la disciplina de los niños. Naruto la consideraba el mal, Hinata pensaba en ella como una buena samaritana

* * *

 **-Hace un Año. Primera Clase Control-**

Hotaru Hyuga era una mujer joven de no mas de veinte años que habia solicitado esta posicion como tutora de la clase de control y autocontrol porque pensó que era la mejor manera de estar alejada de todo el caos de la enseñanza en el complejo Hyuga. No tenia nada en contra de la enseñanza pero no podía soportar a la mayoría de los jóvenes de la rama principal que no aceptaban una perdida como algo normal y menos aun podían soportar e uso e palabas su parte alegando que eran debiles en el mejor de los casos

Pero señor Hiashi no habia tolerado que ella fuera castigada por el pájaro enjaulado. El decía que si ella estaba como tutora entonces se debía aceptar las palabras amargas y frias que ella dijera. Muchos no fueron felices con eso pero ante la autoridad suprema del líder del clan nadie se atrevió a decir nada mas aun cuando resultaba que dicho líder tenia poco o ningun respeto por los miembros de la rama principal incapaces de comprender la situación en su completo

Pero cuando salió la oportunidad de esta de ir a la academia ninja como instructora ella lo habia aceptado de buena gana. Era una oportunidad perfecta de alejarse de todas estas personas tontas incapaces de pensar con nada mas que el orgullo y la estupidez. Y los últimos dos años le habían permitido enseñar a alumnos acerca del autoncontrol en su forma mas estricta y no iba a engar que lo habia disfrutado mucho eso de saber que podía decir a los alumnos todo lo que pensaba de ellos. Era liberador en realidad

Este nuevo lote prometia mucho. La mayoría de ellos herederos de clanes ya sean mayores o menores. La oportunidad perfecta en realidad de ella educar a los que no tenian un autocontrol adecuado pero de usar un brillante ejemplo como era la señorita Hinata como un ejemplo de fina dama de primera categoría. Era en verdad una buena suerte de que ella habia recibido a la joven señorita y habia disfrutado de la cara de los ancianos y maestros de la rama principal cuando se enteraron de que de ahora en adelante los niños estarían bajo sus atentas manos

Pero debía dejar de pensar en eso. Era mejor pensar en todo el trabajo que tenia delante de ella. Porque en cuanto entro por la puerta fue recibida por una gran cantidad de caos a causa de una confrontación entre una joven de cabello rosa y otras muchas niñas de origen civil. Fue con esto que ella dio un silbido para hacer clara su presencia y hacer entender a estas niñas que su cháchara habia terminado por completo

´´Me da igual si estais discutiendo el futro de la aldea o estais discutiendo la destrucción del mundo. Os quiero a todos sentados y en silencio de manera fija ahora mismo``. Sus palabras atadas con una pequeña dosis de intención letal mando al silencio a todo el mundo en la clase. Nadie quería enfrentarse a una persona que se habia enfadado en ese sentido y mucho menos querían atraer su ira en realidad por lo que muchos de los presentes dedujeron que la mejor idea era estar lo mas lejos posible

´´Ahora bien esta clase es una muy importante y especial en realidad. Aquí os voy a enseñar a enmascarar vuestras formas de ser. Vuestra emisión de sentimientos y pensamientos. Todo eso se ocultara bajo una capa de hielo puro. Eso hara que nadie pueda leeros en realidad``. Era una forma muy sencilla de resumir lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer en realidad con todos ellos pero era por su mejor situación en realidad ya que ellos no eran precisamente las personas ahora mismo mas hábiles en ese tema

Mas de uno de los presentes estaban preguntándose a donde iria esta formacion en realidad. No era de extrañar. A lo largo de toda la semana habían recibido los comentarios de todo lo nuevo que tendrían que aprender en realidad y mas de uno estaba ya con problemas de asimilarlo todo no por ser complejo o difícil sino simple y únicamente porque nunca se habían esperado esto en la academia ninja

´´Estoy segura que mas de uno de los presentes tendrá preguntas ¿Qué busco con todo esto? ¿Qué tiene de especial esta formacion? Esas son preguntas que deben estar rodando por vuestras mentes en este mismo momento y en verdad entiendo que estén ahí despues de todo ya que yo misma tendría esas mismas preguntas en mi cabeza``. Era tan divertido en realidad ver a los niños estar mirándola asombrados. Eso tendría que rectificarse en verdad. Ellos eran el futuro de esta aldea y debían ser mas profesionales en realidad que dejarse saber tan sencillamente en realidad

´´Lo que esta formacion busca es posiblemente lo mas sencillo en este mundo: busca haceros competentes. Un ninja fácil de leer es un ninja muerto. No solo es malo para contra nuestros enemigos sino ademas también para nuestros propios aliados. Somos Shinobi y aprovechamos cualquier oportunidad de salir con una situación de provecho. Ser fáciles de leer nos vuelve vulnerables a ojos de todos``. Ella dejo de hablar por un momento para respirar. Era una cosa tan seria la que ella pedia de ellos que comprendería si tenian dificultades de entenderlo

´´En pocas palabras sensei que usted esta buscando enseñarnos a engañar para que podamos pasar por encima de todos los que nos observan. Es lógico en verdad despues de todo ya que el engaño es el mayor arma de un ninja``. Shino comprendió todo con suma facilidad a causa de que ese era el dogma de su clan despues de todo: engañar a los que los rodeaban. Y Shino pudo ver que la mujer Hyuga estaba de acuerdo con lo que el habia dicho en realidad. No es como si necesitara su aprobación pero algo era algo en verdad

´´En efecto alumno Aburame. El engaño es el mayor arma del mundo ninja. Si uno engaña al mundo entero entonces es mas posible de seguir con vida al dia siguiente que si dejas saber al mundo acerca de todo en referente a ti. Francamente los ninjas que piensan que ir de frente y gritando lo que hay que hacer creo que son estúpidos``. Mas de uno de los presentes se estremeció cuando sintió la intención asesina de Hotaru una vez mas claramente molesta por esa posibilidad

´´Sois mis alumnos y mi obligación en realidad es asegurarme que sobrevivis una vida larga y duradera. Eso no será posible a menos que sepáis todo lo que teneis que saber en realidad y si por casualidad vuestro enemigo de alguna manera puede saber como pensais o vuestros engaños entonces solo me queda decir que estais completamente jodidos en realidad``. Era duro pero era verdad. Ella se aseguraría que todos ellos se mantenían con vida sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para enseñarles las mas duras lecciones de ser un ninja en realidad

´´Y si pensais que por algún caso voy a tener favoritismo en esta clase podeis pensar eso. Esto es una clase de engaño. La vida es un engaño por completo y será mejor que empecéis a pensar de esa manera ya que os mantendrá con vida mucho mas tiempo. El engaño y las habilidades serán los que os mantengan con vida en realidad``. Con eso ella dejo pensar a los niños las diferentes cosas que tenian en la cabeza

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en realidad mas bien interesados en esto. Aunque algunos como Kiba se estaban quejando en lo que seria el equivalente a tener un palo en el culo. Por supuesto esto se gano una risa de la mayor parte de la clase que no pensaron de la misma manera o al menos eso es lo que ellos pensaban. Pero el asunto era mas serio de lo que ellos podrían darse cuenta

Naruto en realidad sabia la verdad. Esta mujer estaba para ayudarlos con el control emocional. Algo que muchas aldeas no hacían ahora era esta parte de la formacion. Muchos (Danzo) pensaban que el control emocional era erradicar las emociones cuando en realidad era mas bien ayudar en el control de estas y ser capaz de saber dosificarlas y aplicarlas según el momento. Naruto habia sido entrenado así desde siempre por sus vasallos porque sabían que un bocazas o hiper activo no duraría mucho en la vida real como un ninja por lo que de ahí la formacion

Hinata estaba en realidad un poco nerviosa. Hotaru era muy exigente y conocida en el clan Hyuga por no tolerar los fallos en realidad. Ella sabia que iba a tratar a la clase sin guantes de seda e iba a exigir el cien por cien de ellos en todo momento en realidad por lo que lo mejor seria estar tratando por todos los medios el autocontrol. Solo esperaba que ella no exigiera el comportamiento Hyuga típico o de lo contrario acabarían con un palo metido en el culo como habia dicho Kiba

* * *

 **-Tiempo Presente-**

´´Bueno al menos sabemos que contamos con instructores que valen la pena no medio cojos inútiles que están obsesionados con las conferencias en realidad``. Las palabras de Hinata se llevaron a Naruto muy cerca. Era una cosa mejor tener estos instructores que los que habrían recibido en realidad de haber sido por el consejo civil en forma de chunin sin apenas experiencia en combate

´´Tal vez es cierto Hinata pero creo que hay que recordar que los civiles no son precisamente felices con eso de tener a instructores que no están bajo su sueldo. Creo que podrían intentar cualquier cosa``. Era un tema muy aplicado en realidad entre los jóvenes ninja. Muchos discutían que la habilidad de los civiles para escoger a maestros ya sea o chupaba de lo lindo o no tenian el mas minimo interes en la academia en realidad lo cual habia molestado a muchos

´´No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ellos demasiado Naru. Por un lado el consejo Shinobi esta unido al completo junto con respaldar al Hokage y aunque hay materias en las que los civiles podrían haber tenido algún punto de interes ellos carecían de cualquier potencia que dicte en los ninja``. Era divertido de saber que los civiles que estaba tan obsesionados con el control no tenian ninguna forma de influencia en las artes ninja. No es que los miembros del consejo de ancianos hubieran hecho nada para evitar ello

´´Posiblemente tienes razón pero no me vas a negar que los civiles son una plaga en política. Ellos están mas interesados en resolver las cosas de su entorno olvidándose de los demás aspectos. Me pregunto cuando van a despertarse dándose cuenta del poco valor que tienen``. Era claro como el agua para Naruto que mientras los civiles no entendieran que poco pintaban en el alto mando de KOnoha ellos seguirían tratando por todos los medios de hacer cualquier cosa para influir allí lo cual era una mala cosa

´´No creo que esa deba ser nuestra preocupación por el momento. Tenemos cosas que hacer aun y creo que puedo ser sincera cuando digo que nuestros tutores en la academia van a ponernos las cosas mas bien difíciles a partir de este nuevo año. Despues de todo ellos ya no tienen que mantener los guantes de seda``. Eso la hizo temblar de miedo en realidad. Los maestros habían sido un poco brutales y estaban conteniéndose por lo que no quería ni imaginarse lo que serian capaces de hacer sin la contención en ninguno de los sentidos

´´Hablando de tutores. Tsunade-baachan me ha encontrado según ella un tutor para ser mi instructor fuera de la academia. Me preguntaba si tu tenias algo parecido porque me parece una practica mas bien poco utilizada en realidad por no decir que nunca me ha sonado``. Tsunade habia comentado a Naruto acerca de que un ninja maduro seria su instructor fuera de la academia. Al parecer como aun no tenia un nivel adecuado comparado con sus vasallos esto era mas que nada para tener un rival mas cerca de su nivel que el que tenian sus vasallos en realidad

´´Si tengo un tutor en realidad. Su nombre es Yuhi Kurenai y es una experta en artes genjutsu, medico ninjutsu, senbonjutsu y suiton ninjutusu. A decir verdad es una de las diez elites de Konoha y muchos la consideran como una de las mujeres mas letales de Konoha por la combinación de artes ninja diferentes. Dicen que su nivel de habilidad podría ser rival para el de Shizune``. Eso era una afirmación muy dura pero Hinata estaba dispuesta a creérselo en realidad ya que Kurenai un dia le habia demostrado su nivel de habilidad cuando diezmo a varios chunin del clan Hyuga sin mucho esfuerzo

Naruto creció impresionado por las palabras de Hinata. Shizune era una de las Top Ten jonin de Konoha. Una maestra en técnicas medicas capaz de usarlas en cobate directo, una especialista en venenos y senbon. Maestra en artes de genjutsu y raiton ninjutsu. Era una de las mujeres mas temidas de Konoha solo superada por Tsunade a si misma. Sea quien sea Kurenai para ella estar al nivel parecido que la propia Shizune le hizo un poco cuestionarse de donde salian estos ninjas tan fuertes

´´¿Sabes al menos quien es tu tutor? Eso podría ayudar mucho en realidad en lo que se refiere a lo que podrías esperar de el o ella. Francamente solo espero que no sea el típico idiota que cree en atajos en realidad. Esos ninjas no son mas que una vergüenza en mi opinión. Quiero decir ¿Qué clase de ninja cree que hay atajos en la vida?``. Hinata habia oído de ninjas que pensaban que la clave del éxito estaba en los atajos. Fue comico porque Kurenai estaba ese dia con ella y habia explicado que esa gente eran mas que nada idiotas ilusos con pocas posibilidades en el mundo ninja en realidad

´´No lo se. Solo me ha dicho que es una sorpresa en realidad y que se trata de una Kunoichi de gran talento. A decir verdad no me importa quien sea siempre y cuando no sea uno de los lameculos típicos que hay por Konoha ya que tengo bastante de eso``. Los lameculos eran en opinión de Naruto todos aquellos que ocultaban sus intenciones detrás de capas de azúcar. Era en opinión del propio Naruto que esos ninjas era mejor obtener un buen golpe en la espalda y que los dejasen en paz. No valían como ninjas

Ajeno a Hinata y Naruto una sombra de los observados desde que empezaron un debate en esa mañana acerca de las diferentes clases. Estaba sorprendida con una tutora pero con menos dinero decir que el niño bajo su cuidado seria un niño adecuado no una pequeña mierda incapaz de hacer nada por si mismo. Si iban a ser unos días de la mar de interesantes en realidad


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que realizo en realidad y queria disculparme por ello pero mis estudios tienen una prioridad por encima de todo por lo que lamento que la gente esperaba que fuera más constante pero mi futuro es muy serio al menos por mis padres. que cumplir**

 **Bueno este es el siguiente capitulo que viene y con ansia espero que sea muy aceptado**

 **Tengo que decir que para el año nuevo voy a hacer una cosa: voy a subir tres historias ¿por qué? Eso es facil de explicar**

 **Las tres historias se llaman: Camino a la gloria (Harry Potter), El Legado de Tormentas (Naruto) y El Emperador de Tormentas (Naruto). Antes de que nadie vaya a decir que tengo tantas otras historias como yo porque estoy subiendo estas hisotiras en concreto**

 **De Harry Potter tengo tres historias pero entre la información y tú no me siento de acuerdo escribiendolas voy a subir una historia con la que me siento más identificado. No hay nada de eso que Harry viene de cientos de familias y es poderoso por la magia familiar. Harry tiene un ritmo fuerte pero eso de que puede tener años y puede tener Voldemort o Dumbledore va a ser que no. Es decir, con la experiencia y la capacidad de controlar el control del sistema que permite un mejor rendimiento que el final del septimo libro vencera a Voldemort pero por motivos más adecuados que un simple te devuelvo tu hechizo**

 **El Legado de Tormentas es un intento de hacer una historia con Naruto ser criado por sus padres. No hay nadie que piense que Naruto sera un dios solo por crecer con sus padres. El sera fuerte y crecera fuerte pero al ritmo de la gente como Itachi Uchiha asique espero que seas de gusto. Tambien tiene algunos de los aspectos que tiene más miedo que Naruto con suerte que solo y unicamente el factor Naruto con suerte Vencer a sus oponentes o que es todo musculo y algo de cerebro con mucha suerte**

 **El Emperador de Tormentas es algo así como la historia de Daiyokai combinada con Naruto Otsutsuki. Ya veis me di account de que en Naruto Otsutsuki cometi ciertos errores a mi ojo propio. Errores que no me dejaban continuar la historia porque tenían ese tipo de molde de historia por lo que seguí adelante de ese tipo de historia**

 **Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo y prospero año nuevo**

 **Naruto no me pertenece de ninguna manera**

* * *

 **Tsunade Senju Godaime Hokage**

 **-Konoha. Campo de Entrenamiento Numero 30-**

Habiendo pasado un año desde el día en que Anko tenía la solicitud de conversión en la tutora de Naruto y como era de esperar, había por ello. No es como si al final importara porque Tsunade había hecho un caso omiso de todas las preguntas y pedido a Anko que formase a su nieto de la mejor manera posible lo que la mujer serpiente como era conocido en toda la historia Konoha había sido aceptado con mucho gusto

Danzo no había sido precisamente feliz con esta decisión. Había leído que Anko como la primera persona de un solo nombre Genki Kenkei en Konoha no era ser asociado con ninguno de los clanes ninja para evitar el favor de ninguno de ellos. El Daimyo en realidad, pero el verdadero Daimyo era mas que un favor de Hiruzen que el mismo

No ayudo tampoco a decir verdad que Danzo era aún más mal visto de lo que nunca antes había sido. Su programa NE había salido a la luz de manera y aunque no había sido acusado de la separación por las fuerzas militares de Konoha, había sido acusado de miembros de un clan que estaba colocado en una situación muy precaria por decir como minimo en realidad. y que al final de todo lo que costado todos los miembros de clanes de su división NE

Anko se había adjuntado mucho a Naruto aunque era algo natural a decir verdad. Naruto era un líder inteligente a pesar de su edad y había sabido sacarle partido al alcalde de la manera en que los poderes públicos de Anko algo que la chica había visto bien en realidad. Era una relación bastante fructífera a decir verdad aunque la forma en la que los dos jóvenes era muy conocida era más bien explosiva por decirlo de manera amable en realdad

* * *

 _ **-Hace Un año Complejo Senju-**_

Tsunade estaba un tanto nerviosa. Sabia que su madre estaba algo impaciente por comenzar a usar un entrenamiento más agresivo pero algo en que todos los instructores estaban de acuerdo en que necesitaban algo o alguien que le hiciera ganar una gran cantidad de experiencia en la batalla no de una formación más importante. en realidad por lo que de ahí que ella había ido a Anko

Anko era joven pero talentosa en realidad. Tambien tenia un favor que la chica tenia un monton de esperma. No hay nada nuevo ni nada en verdad ni ningún problema en decir un par de verdades muy dolorsas. No le gustaba admitirlo pero Naruto había creído arrogante en realidad y necesitaba ser devuelto a la dura realidad cuando se enseñaba que aún no estaba listo para una formación más agresiva. Era una cosa duradera pero muy necesaria en realidad

Anónima También es una niña de las que Kunoichis tiene mayor potencial en la aldea y ella muerta antes que dejaría todo ese potencial se desperdicia solo porque algunos miembros de la aldea no la veian bien a los ojos. Tsunade no tenia ningún problema en la realidad de pisar las pelotas de algunos de los cascos con eso ella dejaba más que clara la postura y posición de Anko

'' Baa-chan ¿Por qué razón estamos esperando aquí sin entrenar y nada por el estilo en realidad? No me gusta perder mi tiempo y estar aquí sin poder entrar en la categoría de perder el tiempo en realidad. Naruto estaba impaciente por el comienzo de una sesión de entrenamiento y el segundo nivel de formación Uzumaki pero hasta ahora nadie había recibido una respuesta acerca de eso en realidad

´´Naru la paciencia es una cosa que debes tener mas que nunca. Crei que la estancia en la academia habría borrado toda muestra de impaciencia de ti en este momento``. A decir verdad ella esperaba que la academia fuera como una trituradora de carne y se comiera a la gente que pasaba por ella en realidad pero parecía que su nieto todavía tenia espíritu

´´Creo que el entrenamiento con el clan seria mas fructífero. Ademas de enseñarme un poco de manera mas individual también debo mejorar en mi genki kenkai y eso desde luego no puedo hacerlo en la academia abuela``. La academia era un gran lugar a decir verdad pero estaba muy impaciente por tener aun mas dominado su linaje en realidad. Era muy poderoso y le daría una considerable ventaja sobre cualquier posible rival. Fue recomensado por un golpe en la cabeza

´´¿Qué te he dicho acerca de confiarse en un linaje demasiado? Los linajes son algo asi como herramientas. Cuanto mejor lo domines mejor te funcionara eso es cierto pero como ninja debes tener mas aperturas de habilidades no solo tener un solo trucoque te sirva como punto de apoyo``. Era molesto por no decir algo mas como Naruto se había obsesionado con su Genki Kenkai en realidad y ella esperaba azotarlo en forma antes de que terminara el año en realidad

´´Si pero tu ya sabes lo peligroso que es mi linaje sino esta bien controlado ¿no es lo que dijeron todos? ¿no es por eso que debo iniciar un nivel de formación aun mayor?``. Naruto estaba esperando que hubiera acertado con sus palabras pero cuando recibió un nuevo golpe por cortesía de su abuela el supo de inmediato que no solo se había equivocado pero que además de eso la estaba enfureciendo algo que nunca presagiaba nada bueno en realidad

´´Naruto. Las artes ninja son una compleja y varia cantidad de cosas ¿de verdad tu ves a Itachi solo llegar tan lejos como esta llegando con sus ojos? Es un linjae peligroso el que tienes. Pero carecemos de información acerca de el por lo que no sabemos la mejor manera de formarte``. Eso había sido también el motivo por el que lo de traer a Anko había aparecido. Necesitaban tiempo de investigación acerca de dicho linaje en realidad

Naruto se quedo mirando a su abuela por un momento pensando en lo que estaba diciendo. Ella podía tener la razón en verdad pero le molestaba mucho. El quería dominar su linaje porque de las líneas principales a saber por el se trataba de un linaje de gran poder y alcance pero también que podía ser un arma de doble filo. Posiblemente que además su línea de sangre fuera de un alcance tan único podía ser algo a tener en cuenta

´´Puedo entender en verdad tu interés en dominar tu línea de sangre Naruto. Pero el poder que tiene tu línea de sangre es una amenaza si no tenemos la información debida en realidad. Las líneas de sangre siempre son una amenaza a menos que se sepa como funcionan exactamente``. Ella tenia que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande mirando a Naruto que obviamente estaba molesto por sus palabras acerca de que su línea de sangre no era en este momento de utilidad

´´Ya veo la abuela. No voy a negar tus palabras la abuela pero eso no explica porque los demás no pueden seguir con el entrenamiento en las ramas mas ofensivas de ser un ninja``. Habia visto el poder de los elementos en realidad y se cuestionaba porque a el no le dejaban avanzar por ese mismo camino en realidad lo cual era bastante desagradable

´´Tu línea de sangre esta íntimamente unida a tus capacidades elementales por lo que sabemos y puede tener un efecto adverso en realidad. Nunca se sabe los efectos que pueden tener el intento de controlar los elementos sin antes entender la línea de sangre en realidad``. Ella se rio de la cara de Naruto cuando lo vio poner una cara un tanto como si estuviera disgustado por las palabras de su abuela aunque ella lo encontró la mar de divertido

´´Esto es un poco desagradable la abuela``. Naruto tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por contener sus pucheros. Era molesto a decir verdad y el solo quería saltarse las normas de su abuela pero sabia muy bien que itentar hacer eso seria mas bien una muy mala idea

´´Naru no te digo las cosas por molestar. Te las digo porque como una Kunoichi mayor te puedo asegurar que las cosas se pueden ir muy rápido fuera de control. Pero en cuanto tengamos un control adecuado de la información de tu línea de sangre te prometo que empezaremos la formación de los elementos``. Ella se rio un poco de ver la mirada de asco que el le dio. Era claro en su mente que podría llegar mas lejos por medio de la manipulación elemental

´´Mira el lado positivo Naruto. A diferencia de cualquier otra persona cuentas en realidad con una verdadera ventaja para llegar a dominar los elementos ¿o te has olvidado de la cantidad de clones que puedes hacer?``. Ella ahora si que se rio de la cara de Naruto al ponerse un poco avergonzado de no haberse acordado de ese pequeño detalle en realidad

Pero justo cuando Naruto estaba a punto de dar una respuesta Naruto de inmediato se movio hacia atrás cuando un kunai se lanzo hacia el. Siendo entrenado como lo era reacciono sacando uno de sus kunai al mismo tiempo de su sello de las palmas de las manos deteniendo el arma en cuestión que había estado a punto de llegar hasta su cabeza en realidad

Naruto miro en todas las direcciones buscando quien podría haber sido el responsable de este ataque pero no vio nada. No sintió nada interfiriendo con su chakra por lo que dedujo que la persona que lo había atacado estaba escondida bastante bien por lo que junto las palamas de las manos enviando una onda de chakra actuando como un sonar. Tardo unos momentos pero pronto encontró al responsable en realidad del asalto contra su persona

 **´´Ninpo: Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (multiplicación oculta de shuriken)``.** Naruto lanzo dos shuriken que cuando estaban a mitad de camino se convirtieron en cientos a cusa de la cantidad de chakra que había puesto en ellos. Los shuriken bombardearon la zona en la que estaba su objetivo provocando que la persona en cuestión se viera obligada a salir de su escondite rebelando a una mujer vestida en engranaje ANBU con la mascara representativa de Hebi

Naruto vio a esta enmascarada y de inmediato se lanzo hacia ella a una alta velocidad sorprendiendo en realidad a dicha persona mientras que Tsunade estaba sonriendo viendo que el entrenamiento físico en realidad estaba haciendo grandes logros en su nieto. Pero la mujer Hebi en vez de quedarse a recibir el golpe realizo los sellos de mano para un jutsu de tipo Doton

 **´´Doton: Doryundan no Jutsu (proyectil dragon de tierra)``.** Una cabeza de dragon salió de la tierra y empezó a disparar proyectiles en la dirección de Naruto. Naruto viéndolo venir solo dio un golpe fuerte en la tierra que elevo una gran cantidad de piedra que le sirvió como un escudo frente a los proyectiles. Pero de la misma manera que eso le sirvió de protección le quito la posibilidad de ver a Hebi moverse que apareció detrás de el

´´No debes apartar la vista de tu enemigo en ningún momento. Toda defensa debe tener un margen de maniobra o de lo contrario solo lamentaras ese momento``. Cuando Naruto escucho esa voz en su espalda trato de moverse para girarse y plantarle cara solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo perder el equilibrio

Hebi en vez de perder el tiempo ni nada por el estilo aprovecho el momento de debilidad de Naruto para empezar a bombardearlo con diversos golpes que iban desde patadas a puñetazos aprovechando una flexibilidad increíble asi como velocidad lo cual sorprendió a Naruto hasta que recibió un golpe que el aprovecho para agarrar la mano de la mujer misteriosa en ese mismo momento sonriendo a dicha mujer

´´Todo golpe debe ser controlado o de lo contrario te podrías ver sorprendido y que se convierta tu golpe en tu contra. Esa es una de las lecciones que mi abuela me ha enseñado``. Antes de que Hebi tuviera tiempo de hacer nada Naruto la empezó a golpear contra el suelo como un juguete que fue un poco comico de ver en realidad como Naruto parecía estar jugando con ella al juego de golpear el topo

Sin embargo la sexta vez que el cuerpo de Hebi golpeo contra el suelo se convirtió en piedra lo cual demostró que solo era un Bunshin especial o que ella en algún momento había hecho un cambiazo. Una vez mas Naruto empezó a sentir el area pero cuando no sintió nada en las cercanías supo que ella no estaba en la superfice en realidad. Siendo ese el aspecto clave en realidad, no estaba en la superficie

 **´´Bureha (rompedor)``.** Naruto tenso los musculos de su brazo derecho antes de golpear el suelo liberando a través de su brazo una onda de choque que destruyo el suelo en las inmediaciones. A diferencia de los golpes de la fuerza sobrehumana de su abuela su estilo siempre utilizaba como golpe final ondas de choque producido por el consumo repentino de chakra que en este caso sirvió para causar tanto daño (a pesar de no estar ni remotamente cerca de ser dominado)

Tsunade miro con una sonrisa fiera al caos y la destrucción causado por Naruto. Aun no había transmitido su Estilo Ten No Ken (puño emperador) en los elementos que podía usar pero aun asi ya era una fuerza de destrucción masiva. Ella vio que Anko en realidad miraba con cuidado a naruto lo cual le hizo gracia pero claro Anko era como una serpiente en ese sentido. Ella golpearía cuando fuera el momento adecuado y no antes por lo que ver las habilidades de combate de Naruto lo mas seguro es que la estaban haciendo considerar mejor la forma de actuar en realidad

Anko en realidad miraba con los ojos un tanto preocupada por la demostración clara fuerza del niño. Era muy fuerte y ella podía asegurar que un golpe directo le haría mucho daño. No quería mostrar su línea de sangre porque ella sabia que era una de esas cosas que la mantenían en una ventaja en el futuro por lo que solo estaba pensando en como podía tomar la situación a su favor sin verse aun mas forzada a una esquina por Naruto

´´Hebi-chan si vas a seguir combatiendo conmigo es mejor que tengas un buen plan para ellos porque si te golpeo aunque solo sea una vez algo me dice que te va a doler mucho en realidad ¿te rindes entonces?``. Naruto estaba pasándoselo muy bien en realidad con esta Kunoichi. Ren era demasiado fuerte para poder luchar en un combate completamente sin frenos por lo que lo dejaba siempre en una lucha sin sentido. Sin embargo esta Kunoichi era increíble en realidad y el podía decir que no era mucho mayor que el

Anko sintió crecer una garrapata en su cabeza. Nadie se había burlado de ella asi en la vida en realidad y la molestaba considerablemente por ello. No quería nada mas que destrozar la creencia de este niño en realidad pero debía decir que era un niño increíblemente hábil para su edad lo cual era mucho decir en realidad. Diablos ella podía decir que no estaba a su nivel cuando era a su edad y solo podía verlo crecer mas y mas fuerte. Esto de ser su tutora ya no parecía tan malo

 **´´Doton: Domu (lanza de Piedra)``.** La piel de Anko se volvió de color negro y se lanzo a por Naruto. Naruto sonrio de manera fiera y golpeo a la mujer en el estomago solo para ver que en vez de doblarse como debería haber sido ella agarro su mano la retorció hasta dejarlo en una postura indefensa de la cual salió cuando realizo un Kage bunshin y realizo un Kawarimi

Anko se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que Naruto salió de su llave y trato de cogerlo una vez mas cuando el solo realizo un barrido y luego la golpeo en el estomago enviadola por los aires antes de volver a aparecer encima suya y golpearla con un potente golpe de derecha. Esta era su técnica **Kyoda (explosión)** que era básicamente una explosión de fuerza física para sobrepasar a su adversario

Anko salió del profundo agujero en el que estaba antes de quitarse el polvo de los golpes que había recibido. Su armadura estaba dañada pero con el envio de chakra a través de ella se aseguro que se reparaba lo suficiente como para continuar peleando contra la persona que tenia delante que era a decir verdad un rival mas que digno lo cual era mucho decir

Naruto estaba sorprendido de que Hebi seguía estando en pie cuando lo que el había hecho era mas que suficiente como para hacer daño a Ren (o al menos eso creía el en realidad). Pero se esforzó de nuevo saliendo a por ella tratando de sorprender con un golpe de velocidad y potencia. No solo fallo pero se quedo expuesto con ella en esta ocasión hacer aparecer una anaconda que lo envio impidiendo que se moviera aunque ella se mantuvo lo bastante cerca como para el cogerla y agarrarla de manera que podría romperle el cuerpo

´´De acuerdo ya es suficiente de los dos. Esta era una confrontación mas que adecuada por lo que decaer en este mismo momento``. Tsunade estaba mas que contenta con lo que veía. Por el momento Naruto había demostrado que su formación en jutsus sin chakra elemental iba bien y también lo era su entrenamiento en formación física. Esto eran buenas noticias en realidad y esperaba en verdad pronto saber mas de su genki kenkai para continuar su formación

Anko la había impresionado en realidad y había demostrado que su fuerza, velocidad y resto de habilidades motoras estaban en perfectas condiciones en realidad. Lo único que quedaba era quitarle el sello maldito. Ese maldito sello era una limitación para ella mas que nada y si no lo tenia en ella podría ayudarla a ser una mejor Kunoichi de lo que ya era en realidad Pero ahora tocaba ver a su nieto que la estaba mirando con una cara que exigia respuestas

´´Si Naruto. Este encuentro lo había programado en realidad y antes de que digas ni menciones nada tengo mis motivos para ello. Motivos que voy a pasar a explicar en unos momentos en realidad``. Ella estaba tentada a reírse de la cara de su nieto al ser leído tan fácilmente. Naruto era fácil de leer para alguien que lo conocía tanto tiempo y en su caso era fácil porque lo conocía muy bien

´´Ya ves Naruto. Esta joven que ha estado luchando contra ti se llama Anko Mitarashi. Ella es una de de las Kunoichis mas hábiles de Konoha y podría llegar a decir que seria una firme sucesora al cargo de Kunoichi mas fuerte del mundo en realidad``. Sto hizo que ambos jóvenes abrieran los ojos como platos. No se habían esperado semejante elogio de Tsunade en realidad lo cual decía mucho de la fuerte creencia de Tsunade en ella

´´Y ella se pidió por mi y el Sandaime para convertirse en tu tutora en las artes ninja``. Antes de que ella pudiera continuar se dio cuenta de que Naruto quería decir algo a juzgar por la mirada que le estaba dando. Una mirada que decía fácilmente lo molesto que estaba por la decisión que tanto ella como el Sandaime habían tomado

´´¿Por qué necesito un tutor? Ya tengo a mis vasallos y a ti misma Baa-chan. No quiero sonar presuntuoso pero ¿Qué tiene ella que ofrecer en todo esto?``. Naruto era molesto por la decisión de su Baa-chan y quería nada mas que rechazarla pero una mirada de ella le dejo claro que el no tenia ninguna oportunidad de disuadirla aunque antes de que ella dijese nada fue Anko la que hablo

´´Buen ya ves Gaki en realidad que yo si le veo el fruto a esta situación. Quiero decir que estoy en nomina de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Hi no Kuni y además se me pagan de una determinada manera``. La promesa de quitarle el sello madldito había sido mas que suficiente en realidad para convencerla de esta pequeña asociación en realidad por lo que de ahí que estuviera tan interesada en realidad aunque en este momento Naruto era mas bien molesto

´´O sea no solo tienes intención de hacer que te paguemos por algo en lo que mayormente te beneficias sino que además que nos vas a usar como un escudo por posibles represalias contra ti. Francamente esto es mas bien como si fueras una mercenaria``. Naruto estaba muy molesto por la idea de su clan ser usado de cualquier manera y aun mas por una joven con sus habilidades (por nada en el mundo Naruto estaba molesto por el empate, claro que no)

´´Bueno ya ves yo soy una Kunoichi eso quiere decir en cierto sentido que soy una merceneria Gaki. Esto es mas para tu beneficio que para el mio. Ademas nunca dije que el pago fuera monetario o que la ayuda que buscase fueran favores``. Le molestaba que la trataran como una vulgar mercenaria. Era una kunoichi no una simple mercenario a sueldo ni nada por el estilo por lo que la sola mención de ello de esa manera la molestaba mucho

´´Ya basta los dos. Francamente os estais comportando como niños pequeños. Puedo entender en verdad que esta es una situación molesta pero si os continuais comportando de esta manera me asegurare de que sintáis todo el peso de mi ira``. Era molesto como decir como minimo escuchar a estos dos en su opinión de una manera tan infantil en realidad por lo que cortar su conversación fue un gran alivio

Ambos jóvenes miraron a Tsunade por un momento antes de que decidieron que era mejor no arriesgarse a la ira de la mujer mas fuerte de Konoha. Naruto tenia que convivir con ella y la había visto molesta en mas de una ocasión a causa de los concejales que habían venido al complejo a discutir acerca de negocios increíblemente favorables en la opinión de ellos. Y por motivos como este Naruto quería evitar estar en su mal genio ya que la había visto tratar con ellos

Anko sabia que Tsunade la podía aplastar en cualquier momento y estar en el lado malo de la persona que te podía quitar de en medio uno de los mayores dolores en el culo no era una cosa de lo mas sabia por lo que decidió que era en su mejor haber comportarse adecuadamente con la mujer en cuestión. Bueno eso y que el meterse con el Gaki aunque divertido no valia el enfrentamiento con tsunade en realidad

´´Mira Naruto. Entiendo que estas contento con la formación con los vasallos pero se necesita de alguien que sea como un ayudante, alguien que te ayude a elevarte mas y mas alto en realidad. Ese alguien es Anko creeme cuando te lo digo en realidad que ella puede ayudarte a llegar lo mas lejos de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar en realidad``. Tsunade vio como Naruto de inmediato retrocedió de su pensamiento acerca de Anko obviamente escuchando sus palabras

´´Anko confio en ti plenamente pero por lo que mas quieras no estes constantemente a la gresca con Naruto. Hay razones de gran peso por la que buscamos tu ayuda como es su formación pero hay motivos por el que no buscamos que Naruto entre en constante estrés en realidad``. Era una cosa que en realidad hacia temer a Tsunade como sabia que el linaje de Naruto podía verse afectado en ocasiones por emociones muy conflictivas y de ahí que evitaran el alterarlo demasiado en realidad

´´Como digas tsunade-sama. Pero para que quede claro de forma fija Chibi. Estas bajo mi guía de ahora en adelante y es mi obligación de asegurarme de que te conviertes en el ninja mas optimo posible en realidad. Como te atrevas a dejarme en mal lugar porque holgazaneas o porque te confias en tu linaje voy a meter un kunai por tu culo``. Anko tenia una reputación como la mas fiera de las Kunoichis asi como de las mas letales y no dejaría que nada empañara esa reputación en realidad

´´Como si yo fuera el que tuviera que preocuparse por ver mi reputación dañada. Nosotros los uzumaki tenemos el respeto del mundo entero a causa de llenar océanos de sangre. No dejare por ningún motivo en realidad que jodas la reputación de mi clan por ser una instructora mala``. Salian chispas de Naruto mientras miraba a Anko que claramente se molesto por las palabras de Naruto por pensar por un momento que ella seria la que la cagara. No quería nada mas que aplastar al niño en el suelo pero antes de poder hacer nada fue Tsunade una vez mas quien intervino

´´Una vez mas espero que vuestros comportamientos sean mas que adecuados. Reedme cuando digo que no os gustara una reacción por mi parte por pensar que no os estais comportando como vuestras posiciones futuras exigen en realidad``. Tsunade recalco esto por medio de crujir sus nudillos que evidentemente tuvo el efecto esperado como ambos jóvenes una vez mas se pusieron en firmes temiendo por la ira de la mujer mas fuerte del mundo

´´No habrá ningún problema la abuela. Voy a tratar de ser lo mejor persona posible con Anko-san ya que después de todo ha sido elegida por ti misma y los demás. Algo de utilidad debe tener en realidad``. Naruto se cayo de inmediato cuando termino rezando para que su abuela se tranquilizara por sus palabras de claudicar. No le gustaba pero tendría que hacerlo en realidad aunque se juraba que iba a derrotar a Anko por todos los medios

´´No se inquiete Tsunade-sama voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por educar adecuadamente a este niño. Como futuro jefe de uno de los clanes mas adecuados merece una a¡educacion adecuada y firme ``. Y ella se aseguraría de que sufriera por cada momento en realidad. Ya lo creo que iba a disfrutar de ello en realidad. Casi podía escuchar sus gritos de agonia por el camino mientras suplicaba por clemencia a ella

Tsunade sintió que muchos de sus años de vida se iban a ir a causa del estrés que estos dos le iban a dar. Era tan jodidamente similares que una parte de ella temia que es lo que seria de Konoha por enfrentar a ambos ninjas igualmente de activos y con una mente tan tortuosa. Aunque también tenia que admitir que seria divertido ver lo que saldría de todo esto en realidad. Casi podía sentir pena por el viejo mono. Siendo la palabra clave casi sentía pena por el

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Naruto estaba tranquilamente en el campo de entrenamiento cuando sintió varios Kunai dirigiéndose a su punto. Siendo una persona que reacciona mayormente a las acciones en su contra de manera lo mas hostil posible el solo realizo un Kage Bunshin que se fue hacia delante mientras que el desvio todos los Kunais que se habían lanzado contra el

Tan pronto como lo hizo una serpiente de gran envergadura apareció del suelo envolviéndose a su alrededor estrujándolo. Solo para el Naruto que estaba ahí explotara consumiendo a la serpiente mientras que el verdadero aruto resultaba en ser el que se había ido a por el lanzador de Kunais que resulto ser Anko

Cuando Anko vio venir a Naruto sonrio por dentro y se lanzo hacia delante decidida a golpearlo solo para que Naruto la esquivara con una finta y tratase de golpearla en el cuello por la espalda a lo que ella esquivo agachando la cabeza y alejándose de un salto rápido. Ambos jóvenes se miraban por unos momentos en realidad antes de que realizaron sellos de mano

Anko realizo un jutsu Raiton llamado Jibashi mientras que Naruto hizo lanzar un Kunai que se convirtió en cientos e intercepto el jutsu de tipo raiton. Cuando esta acción termino ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro una vez mas golpeando sus puños aunque en ese mismo momento Anko se transformo en una serpiente que se enrrollo en Naruto inmovilizándolo por completo

´´Debes ser mas consciente de tu entorno Gaki. I puedo engañarte para que te enfrentes a una de mis serpientes y te enfrentes directamente lo único que eres es un blanco fácil``. Ella estaba a punto de acercarse a Naruto para darle un par de golpes por cometer un error de novato cuando una vez mas el Naruto capturado exploto lanzando por los aires a Anko que había sido por desgracia demasiado cerca del asunto

´´Y creo que tu siempre me estas diciendo que cuando una trampa es demasiado obvia entonces debes evitarla por todos los medios porque no solo es obvio que es una trampa mas compleja``. Naruto salió de una pequeña ilusión que lo había estado ocultando de la visión de Anko que ahora estaba mirando a Naruto por haberle roto su ropa debido a la explosión que había hecho

´´Me estoy cansando de tus malditas explosiones Gaki. No son una cosa justa a decir verdad``. El jutsu en cuestión Kage Bunshin Daibakhua era un jutsu que consumía una considerable cantidad de chakra y ella estaba molesta porque Naruto podía emplearlo sin ninguna duda. Era no solo molesto pero además era un fastidio por completo para ella ya que ella apenas podía hacer uno o dos con suerte

´´Somos Shinobis. Lo nuestro es el juego sucio Anko. Ademas no es mi culpa ser un uzumaki, tener un Biju en mi sellado y tener un sello que drena poco a poco las reservas de chakra de dicho Biju para unirlas junto a las mias``. Era un poco divertido en realidad para Naruto ya que técnicamente hablando era el Uzumaki con mas chakra conocido desde Susanoo Uzumaki. Cuando su padre sello el Kyubi en el hizo un gran trabajo en realidad

´´Y yo sigo diciéndote que todo eso es un total de injusticia del tamaño de una montaña. Por lo que tengo entendido ninguna aldea sabe de un sello sifón para sus jinchuriki (de saberlo ella estaba segura de que lo usarían en ellos) y sin embargo tu tienes uno. Practicamente eres una casa de poder y destrucción andante``. Aunque eso también la hacia divertida en realidad. Solo de imaginarse esa resistencia puesta en uso en otros temas (no es que Anko pudiera verlo en realidad)

´´Ninguna de las aldeas tiene al Uzumaki. Hace mucho que los uzumaki desarrollaron el método de sellado sifon para que lo sepas ¿Por qué crees que atacaron a nuestra nación? Eran celosos y querían lo que nosotros teníamos. Es una pena que los uzumaki no dejamos que nadie nos toque lo que es nuestro por derecho``. Si los uzumaki jamás permitirían por nada en el mundo que alguien toque lo que era de ellos

´´Bah de todos modos creo que tengo una buena noticia para ti gaki. Me las he arreglado para conversar con Tsunade-sama y el resto de la peña. Tengo la gran y buena noticia de que de ahora en adelante vamos a empezar la formación elemental``. Ella había estado ansiosa por esto en realidad y cuando vio aparecer una sonrisa en Naruto supo que el también había estado impaciente por comenzar esta formación. Despues de todo uno de los mayores arsenales de los ninjas venían de la manipulación elemental lo cual solo era un beneficio mas para esto

´´Bueno eso es una buena noticia aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué abuela y los demás no me han comentado nada?``. El sabia que su abuela estaba teni8endo unos disas muy ajetreados en realidad. Shizune y ella habían iniciado por fin un nuevo programa de médicos ninjas de combate y aunque no era el deber de Tsunade ayudarla en la formación de ellos Shizune había pedido un poco de ayuda en ello

´´Ellos querían en realidad comentártelo pronto pero yo los convenci de que me dejaran hacerlo. Después de todo yo soy tu tutora. Ahora no nos pongamos a preguntarnos que mas y simplemente veamos que elementos son los que me toca azotarte en forma``. Ella estaba impaciente de ver donde tendría que formarlo y no lo iba a negar por nada en el mundo asique saco una hoja de papel de chakra y se la dio de inmediato queriendo saber que es lo que saldría

El resultado fue uno que en verdad sorprendió a los dos de ellos. Uno siempre tiene una naturaleza elemental fija. Algunos nacen con otra mas aunque esta en un nivel inferior a la primaria y luego tienen que entrenar para conseguir una tercera. Pero Naruto tenia no solo una sino tres naturalezas primarias lo cual nunca se había registrado en Konoha: Viento, Agua y Rayos

* * *

 **-Konoha. Complejo Hyuga-**

Hinata estaba tranquilamente meditando en la zona del jardín zen de su complejo de clan. A decir verdad estaba muy nerviosa en realidad ya que sabia que quedaba muy poco tiempo para que se hiciera conocido el compromiso de matrimonio entre Naruto ella. Ella había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo de dicho compromiso en realidad pero Naruto no lo había aprendido nunca en realidad porque su abuela no lo considero muy buena idea

Sabia que el clan estaba impaciente de deshacerse de ella. La habrían marcado ya de no ser porque Tsunade había advertido que los Uzumaki vasallos lo tomarian como una señal de intento de gobernar sobre la futura señora del clan. Algunos de los ancianos habían tratado de hacerlo pasar simplemente como una idea para evitar que se pudiera sustraer de ella el Byakugan a lo que ella se había burlado en realidad ya que sabia demasiado bien sus planes

Por mucho que Uchiha y Hyuga lo intentaran no tenían ni una decima parte de la energía no solo militar sino de poder económico que los Uzumaki poseían en realidad. El clan de los Remolinos contaba con una fuerza de mas de mil quinientos combatientes que en su mayoría eran jonin junto con varias decenas de jonin elite y varios ninjas Kage. Mientras que otros clanes siempre habían quedado estancados ellos siempre habían tratado de llegar mas lejos que los demás

Una parte de ella estaba interesada en saber lo que obtendría de su matrimonio con naruto. No es que fuera mercenaria pero ella era una Kunochi y quería saber mejor que es lo que saldría de todo esto. Ademas ella ya había recibido mucho de el en realidad. Naruto no solo le había dado un hombro donde apoyarse como amigo (algo que en el complejo no tenia) desde el incidente Hyuga. Un incidente que les había costado uno de sus mejores ninjas en realidad, un incidente en el que la culpaban muchos de ellos

Naruto había sido también quien le dio una pista de cómo podía conseguir luchar adecuadamente con el Juke. Un estilo que siempre se había salido desu control. Un estilo que era la gloria de su clan y que ella por desgracia no podía hacer nada. Fue Naruto quien le había dado a ella las llaves para conseguir en verdad que pudiera emplear adecuadamente el estilo de lucha que ella ahora mismo mantenía tan escondido del resto del clan

 **Honoken (puño ardiente).** Naruto aun le estaba ayudando con ello pero estaba logrando en realidad llegar por buen camino con dicho estilo de combate. Ella no podría olvidar el dia en que aruto le había decidido ayudar con su formación ni como el había logrado llegar a la idea de dicho estilo en realidad. Despues de todo Naruto podía no parecerlo pero el era un verdadero genio de las artes ninja

* * *

 _ **-Hace Varios Años. Complejo Hyuga, Campo de Entrenamiento-**_

Hinata estaba practicando después de haber tenido una dura sesión de información con los ancianos. Ellos no dudaron en ningún momento en menospreciarla por no ser la firme heredera que ellos querían. Por eso en parte ellos habían sido felices cuando Hiashi declaro que había llegado a un acuerdo matrimonial por ella con el heredero de Uzu. Ellos prácticamente babeaban ante la posibilidad de controlar el clan en cuestionç

 _´´Hinata no será marcada como el clan Rama de ninguna de las maneras. Ni el sello del pájaro enjaulado ni el sello de linaje. Hacer eso solo nos colocaría como un opbjetivo de los Uzumaki por nuestras acciones``._ Hiashi había sido firme en ello. Lo hacia mas que nada para proteger a su hija de las maquinaciones de los ancianos que eran aun mas centrados en obtener el control de los recursos de los Uzumaki

Los ancianos se habían calmado porque a decir verdad la idea de enfrentarse contra los uzumaki no era una de las cosas que mas les atrajera. No ayudo a que su madre menciono que al hacer esto estarían entrando en la línea deley conocida por ningún clan tratar de manipular a otro clan y esto podría llevar al propio Hokage a intervenir. Un Hokage que ya había dejado claro que era mas del lado Uzumaki que cualquier otro

Sin embargo los ancianos habían mencionado que al menos eran felices de que su clan no tendría que ser liderado por un fracaso como ninja. Eso había sido un duro golpe para Hinata. Ella que se dedicaba y esforzaba tanto como lo hacia para dominar el juken y en realidad sus esfuerzos nunca daban el resultado adecuado. Era muy molesto a decir verdad para ella no tener el manejo de dicho estilo

Tambien la molestaba porque quería ser una fuerte matriarca de clan. Había oído que los Uzumaki representaban el poder y la fuerza. Que aunque los uzumaki en realidad valoraban la familia por encima de todo ellos siempre eran una firme representación de fuerza y poderío en realidad. Eso hacia que fuera muy molesto para ella ser descatalogada de la manera que lo fue por los Hyuga ancianos. Ella les demostraría que era una firme guerrera en realidad y haría digna de ser casada en el uzumaki

´´Dicen que obsesionarse con los problemas de uno solo trae tristeza y frustración. Lo mas sensato es dejarlo ir sin ninguna otra cosa mas que una brisa``. Hinata se sorprendió cuando una voz sono tan cerca de ella y se giro para darse cuenta de Naruto que estaba allí vestido con su estándar de pantalones negros Hakama con botas negras y un kosode negro con su cabello rojo y puntiagudo en realidad en un punto altoç

´´Es muy difícil no estar estresada Naruto. Mi clan esta lleno de imbéciles completos que solo me califican como menos que nada porque yo no soy capaz de luchar de la misma maneraque otros luchadores del clan de mi edad``. Hinata vio como el rostro de Naruto se endureció. Ella sabia del poco aprecio que Naruto tenia para los miembros del consejo de ancianos en realidad y sabia que de serle posible ella les daría una buena

´´Solo porque dejas que sus palabras lleguen a ti en realidad. La mayor forma de ofensa que esas personas tienen es a causa de que saben que sus palabras pueden llegar hasta ti ¿pero que pasaría si las palabras no tienen efecto en ti? Eso les quitaría el poder que tiene``. Era en momentos como este que Naruto se alegraba de que el clan uzumaki nunca dejo ningún posible consejo con la mas minima influencia en realidad lo cual era bueno

´´No creo que sea tan sencillo de hacer Naruto. Siempre he buscado la aprobación del clan. Despues de todo como su heredera ¿Cómo seria capaz de mirarme al espejo sino soy capaz de demostrar que valgo la pena para ellos?``. Ella se volvió al poste de entrenamiento y empezó una vez mas a golpearlo con tranquilidad tratando de generar la memoria muscular adecuada para el ejercicio en cuestión

´´No es cuestión de ser sencillo o difícil. S cuestión de lo que quieres ¿quieres ganar la confirmación del clan? Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es hacer una cosa que les de un verdadero canto en los dientes en realidad``. Naruto dijo esas palabras con suma facilidad ya que después de todo el pensaba que cualquier cosa siempre es posible en realidad y solo requería la energía que en verdad merecía. Si algo era fácil de hacer entonces quería decir que no era algo que en verdad fuera muy complicado de lograr

Hinata se quedo mirando a su amigo (aplastamiento y futuro marido) con ojos llenos de esperanzas. Naruto nunca perdia la esperanza sin importar lo que sea que se encontrase por el camino lo cual le demostraba que el tenia un espíritu indomable en realidad. Había muchas veces que ella quería tener ese mismo espíritu porque sentía que con el ella llegaría mas lejos y aun mas difícil de lo que nadie se podría atrever a imaginar

´´Como siempre Naruto solo tu puedes pensar que siempre hay forma de hacer las cosas de manera sencilla por muy complicadas que sean``. Ese era Naruto y ella no lo iba a contrariar en realidad. Ella se rio cuando lo vio hacer una pose de chico genial en realidad, siempre era asi con ella tratando de alegrarla sin importar lo que fuese que pasase

´´Bueno ya ves señorita no soy capaz de hacer. Se necesita de alguien que piense que podras conseguirlo por lo que obviamente yo debo estar en lo mas alto de comportamiento en ese tipo de pensamiento o de lo contrario dios solo sabe lo que pasaría por tu cabeza. Naruto disfruto de animar a Hinata. Era una chica increíble y una gran joven en realidad que no merecía la mierda que todo el clan en cuestión le lanzaba al camino en realidad (diablos si por el fuera eliminaría a los ancianos de clan sin ninguna duda) y se preguntaba si había algo que podía hacer por ella en realidad

´´¿asique soy la señorita no puedo hacerlo? ¿y tu entonces quien eres? ¿El chico con sonrisa tonta que cree que puede lograrlo todo en realidad? Porque sinceramente ese papel te pilla como anillo al dedo en realidad``. Ella se rio cuando Naruto se puso a pensar en ello como si fuera una posibilidad. Era tan hilirante en realidad que ella apenas podía contener las risas

´´Bueno…ahora que lo pienso necesito un nombre también ¿Qué tal super fantástico man? No eso suena demasiado a los cuatro fantásticos ¿Qué tal chico encantador con sonrisa de sol? No suena demasiado cursi en realidad``. Naruto estaba fingiendo pensar por unos momentos mas antes de que Hinata cogió una pequeña piedra y se la lanzo para que dejase de hacer el tonto. Naruto como de costumbre reacciono un poco exagerado

´´Hey Hinata no trates de matarme. Se queme quieres para ti toda y solita mi buena amiga y se que si empiezo a ir por nombres asi la gente empezara a pedir pasar tiempo junto a mi pero no creo que sea necesario recurrir al asesinato en realidad``. Naruto estaba feliz de ver que Hinata ya no estaba tan decaída por las palabras de los ancianos y en realidad estaba sonriendo mas con respecto a como estaba antes

´´Bueno Naruto dejando al lado tu actitud completamente infantil y de niño pequeño hay algo con lo que yo estaba pensando que me podrías ayudar en realidad``. Ella espero que Naruto pudiera tener la respuesta de lo que ella buscaba. Ella podía hacerlo sola estaba seguro de ello pero contar con ayuda siempre es mejor que hacerlo todo solo en realidad por lo que de ahí que estuviera contando con el

´´Bueno si la hime de ojos de perla como la luna necesita ayuda de mi un joven increíblemente guapo y atractivo ¿Quién soy yo para rechazar? Pero para que conste que no voy a hacer el trabajo por ti en ninguno de los sentidos``. Ese era el. El la ayudaría en lo que necesitase sin ninguna duda pero el no iba a hacer su trabajo por ella. Como un Uzumaki entendía muy bien lo de trabajar con esfuerzo, sudor y lagrimas por lo que el nunca haría nada de nadie

´´Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito dominar el Juken. Es la única forma en realidad de superar y demostrar al clan que valgo mas de lo que ellos me dan. Quiero dominar el Juken y hacer que los que siempre me han valorado como menos que nada se coman esas palabras``. Ella estaba decidida a lograrlo por todos los medios sin importar todo el sudor que tuviera que derramar. Y ella comprobó que Naruto en realidad estaba mirando con ojos serios

A decir verdad Naruto ya estaba decidido a ayudarla en ese sentido. El quería nada mas que ayudar a Hinata a que los bastardos de su clan se comieran las palabras por tratarla tan mal. A decir verdad como un Uzumaki se encontraba muy metido en ello porque los Hyuga eran en pocas palabras unos bastardos por usar a sus familias como mero ganado de ahí también su enfado

´´Bueno creo que puedo ayudarte Hinata pero para ello voy a necesitar antes de nada un pequeño favor de ti``. Naruto sabia muy bien que para ganar el conocimiento para ayudarla primero tenia que saber en que necesitaba ayuda en realidad. Era molesto a decir verdad pero si quería de verdad ser de ayuda para Hinata tendría que hacerlo por ese camino

´´¿Qué necesitas?``. Con tal de ella tener una firme oportunidad de hacer a sus mayores comerse sus palabras ella estaba mas que dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Ademas si era un plan de Naruto ella sabia que no podía implicar nada malo en exceso por lo que de ahí que ella estuviera de acuerdo con ello aunque ella no podía negar que era nerviosa en cuanto a lo que el podría tener en mente en realidad

´´ya ves si queremos construir tu estilo de taijutsu primero debemos saber en que fallas en tu estilo actual. Se precisa mucha ayuda para ello o simplemente necesito verlo detalladamente por lo que voy a tener que pedirte que luches contra mi para poder valorar en realidad tu estilo``. Naruto sabia lo mucho que molestaba a Hinata pelear contra gente que era importante para ella de ahí que tuviera que pedírselo como un favor

´´¿quieres que pelee contra ti? ¿Ese es el favor que me tienes que pedir para poder ayudarme a tener éxito en el desarrollo de mi estilo de taijutsu?``. Tenia que admitir que era una petición extraña pero ella no le negaría a Naruto que su petición tenia en realidad sentido. Un poco la molestaba en realidad ya que no quería tener que hacerle daño pero si con ello ella podía hacer un adelanto estaba dispuesta a ello

´´Se lo mucho que te molesta en realidad de enfrentarte a las personas que te importan Hinata. Y se que no te gusta usar la violencia a menos que sea necesario pero debes entender ahora mismo que la mejor manera de lograr saber como ayudarte en la creación de tu nuevo estilo es por medio de este procedimiento aunque sea muy complicado``. Naruto hablo de manera tranquila sabia que esta era la mejor forma de hacer ver la importancia de esto a Hinata y le gusto ver que Hinata en realidad estaba considerándolo lo cual decía mucho de ella a su favor

Hinata estaba pensando en ello. No es que no le gustase luchar pero no le gustaba luchar con la posibilidad de herir a un buen amigo como lo era Naruto. Ese era el mismo motivo por el que no luchaba contra los miembros de la familia rama. Ellos podían considerarla débil pero ella no tenia el mas minimo interés en hacerles daño a menos que fuera una necesidad (como por ejemplo que la molestasen en exceso)

´´Estoy de acuerdo con ello Naruto. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado en realidad. Aunque no en un nivel aceptable Juken es uno de los estilos mas mortales del mundo por una buena razón en realidad``. Ella se coloco en una posición de combate de combatiente juken mientras que Naruto hizo algo que la sorprendió y creo varios clones de sombra lo cual le llamo la atención a ella

´´Bueno ya ves no tenia ninguna intención de luchar contra ti directamente. Tengo la intención de que luches contra mis Kage Bunshin. Ellos son mas bien adaptables y serán capaces de ver de manera adecuada todas las fallas que en tu opinión cometes en tu estilo de lucha``. Si bien el podría haber luchado contra ella Naruto sabia que lo mejor era dejar un equipo de Kage Bunshin. Ellos serian mas que capaces de luchar con ella al mismo tiempo que aprendían de ella

Hinata se quedo de piedra. Naruto siempre iba un paso por delante o al menos esa era la impresión que le daba a ella. Era lógico que había llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de saber como ayudarla a mejorar su estilo de lucha era por medio de esta forma de combate. Ella ddespues de todo sabia que un Kage Bunshin retransmitía todo lo que aprendía a su portador y a los clones presentes por lo que era obvio que Naruto seria capaz de ver lo que ella era capaz

Entonces el primero de los clones de Naruto se lanzo hacia delante tratando de golpearla. Aprovechandose de la formación juken ella solo utilizo su capacidad de postura de defensa firme para soportar el golpe y luego atacar al con cuando este dejo su postura abierta a ella. Lo cual era debido mas que nada a que el clon no usaba el estilo Emperador mas que nada ya que de lo contrario el golpe habría sido mas bien brutal

El siguiente clon la ataco por la espalda pero aprovechándose del factor de que ella estaba usando el Byakugan ella lo vio venir pero en vez de ser como otros Hyuga y haber dado un giro para defenderse ella se lanzo a un lado para luego golpear al clon con un golpe de doble palma vicioso que destruyo el clon. Ella no podía hacer esos giros bruscos que imponían forma de ahí que ella prefiriera moverse en realidad

Otro clon le vino acompañado por un segundo entre los cuales se turnaron para atacar a Hinata que se vio obligada a usar movimientos defensivos pero sin quedarse quieta en el el lugar y manteniendo un movimiento de pies. En un momento dado los clones la atacaron por dos lugares diferentes lo cual la obligo a saltar en el aire y golpear a uno de los clones por medio de apoyarse en el otro antes de eliminar ese mismo clon por medio de una patada

Otros dos clones se lanzaron a por ella esta vez usando la lógica de las armas. Mientras que uno de los clones avanzaba el otro se quedaba atrás lanzando ataques de armas variadas a Hinata. La joven Kunoichi en vez de crecer asustada se lanzo a por el clon usando el cuerpo del propio clon como un escudo para los otros ataques antes de que ella se lanzara hacia delante y golpeara al primer clon con un golpe rápido en el pecho. Aprovechándose de la nube de humo ella lanzo varios senbon que dieron en su objetivo destinado eliminando al otro clon

Naruto había estado recibiendo las memorias de sus clones dándose cuenta rápidamente del defecto del estilo de Hinata. Juken tradicional exige estar estable. No movimiento. Se trata de un estilo firme como la misma tierra. Pero Hinata no tenia nada de eso sino que ella estaba constantemente en movimiento y en vez de aguantar los golpes ella prefería esquivar para luego golpear. Todo esto era también debido a otro aspecto fundamental: su propio cuerpo

Logicamente hablando el cuerpo de Hinata no era el de un luchador firme sino el de un velocistas y una persona de flexibilidad por lo que de ahí que ella prefiriera moverse a quedarse y aguantar el golpe. No le extrañaba también por ello que los miembros del clan no la vieran como una digna sucesora. Su estilo podía superar a su forma tradicional dejándolos como inferiores a ella en realidad

´´Creo que es mas que suficiente Hinata. Ya tengo bastantes datos como para darte una respuesta mas que satisfacotira de lo que pasa contigo cuando luchas usando Juken``. Naruto podía ver al menos que la chica no tenia ningún problema con la resistencia. Ella al menos sabia lo que era el trabajo duro en realidad lo cual era una buena cosa ya que esta forma de enseñanza iba a requerir mucho entrenamiento para ella

´´¿tan fácil? Solo has necesitado esos pocos clones para darte cuenta de ello y sin embargo los miembros de mi clan no ven nada ¿Cómo es eso posible Naruto?``. Lla no dudaba de las palabras de su amigo por nada en el mundo pero ella sabia muy bien de lo meticulosos que son los miembros del clan Hyuga y como ellos siempre están atentos a todo por lo que la llevo a preguntarse como Naruto podía haberse dado cuenta de ello con tanta facilidad en realidad mientras que su clan no

´´Creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda en realidad que los miembros de tu clan también se han dado cuenta de las cosas que implican tu no adaptación a la lucha del estilo juken tradicional. El motivo es que tu eres todo lo contrario a Juken tradicional y podrías ser toda una revolución en verdad algo que estoy muy seguro que los ancianos de tu clan no verían con buenos ojos``. Naruto sorprendió a Hinata con sus palabras el lo sabia pero mas que nada cuando dijo que ellos lo habían notado por lo que decidió completar lo que decía

´´Bien te lo voy a explicar lo mejor posible. Ya ves que el juken es un estilo solido y compacto que hace a su usuario un luchador de tipo de aguantar y golpear. Por otro lado tu no tienes ese interés. Llamalo instinto pero en vez de esperar pacientemente tu prefieres esquivar y aprovechar las aperturas en tu contra eso te hace lo contrario que el juken tradicional. Tambien eres increíblemente rápida y flexible todo eso se añade y da lugar a un estilo de adaptación en vez de uno solido``. De ahí que fuera superior al tradicional en opinión de Naruto después de todo ya que ella podría estar lista para cualquier cosa

´´¿Y como quieres entonces que entrene el juken de ahora en adelante? Según tu mi estilo es totalmente diferente a cualquier otro estilo juken por lo que eso quiere decir que tendría que rehacer todo mi estilo de nuevo si quiero tener un estilo de lucha``. Eso era bastante malo en su opinión en realidad ya que ese seria el trabajo de mucho tiempo en realidad y eso molestaba seriamente a Hinata sin embargo la sonrisa de Naruto le dijo que tenia algo en mente

´´No necesariamente. Lo que necesitas es adaptar el juken tradicional a tu propio cuerpo. Mi recomendación también seria incluso llegar a mejorarlo. Despues de todo todos los usuarios juken son conocidos por ser firmes luchadores pero ¿y si tu estilo también añade la dinámica elemental? Es solo un ejemplo y dios sabe lo que podrías encontrar``. Naruto estaba muy interesado de lo que saldría de todo esto porque si hay algo que Hinata tenia era una mente muy abierta para todo esto

Hinata lo pensó por un momento en verdad. La idea de hacer su estilo de taijutsu entre la mezcla de manipulación elemental y el juken adaptado que Naruto le decía la hacia muy interesada y sabia que si conseguía hacer eso ella obtendría no solo la mirada desencajada de todos los miembros del clan sino además de toda la aldea por llegar a algo tan único

´´Suena como una tarea deificil lo se Hinata y se que una parte de ti teme no lograrlo en realidad pero esta es una prueba perfecta para ti en realidad para llegar a demostrar a todos los asnos del clan Hyuga que tu eres la verdadera estrellas ascendente del clan y no lo que ellos tienen en la vista``. Naruto estaba plenamente seguro de que Hinata lo iba a conseguir porque el tenia fe en ella asi porque el sabia que ella podía mas de lo que nadie se imaginaba

Hinata por otro lado no pudo evitar sonrojarse por toda la confianza que irradiaba de Naruto en realidad. Ella se sentía tan feliz por ello que casi se sentía desmayarse. No perdona ella se desmayo momentos después de escuchar toda la fe que Naruto tenia en ella y se desmayo escuchando los gritos de Naruto pidiendo si ella estaba bien

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Hinata estaba dejando que ese dia llegara demasiado a su cabeza. El dia que ella consiguió crear el concepto del Honoken fue el dia que ella recibió la ayuda de Naruto. Su confianza y su fe en ella fue lo que en verdad la impulso para lograr crear el principio de un estilo que ella esperaba que superase el juken del que todos los Hyuga estaban tan encantados en realidad y francamente ella solo podía sentir la impaciencia para mostrarles a todos lo mucho que ella valia en realidad

 _´´Hay que esperar. El mejor momento para mostrar este estilo nuevo y sus resultados es en un momento donde los miembros del clan estén tan impacientes por demostrar lo equivocada que estas. Cuando ese dia llegue tu les meteras un bocadillo de ladrillos en sus bocas dejando muy claro que tu no eres el fracaso sino que ellos son el error``._ Naruto había dejado mas que claro que no quería que ella se destacara antes de eso en realidad y ella podía entender porque

Si ella demostraba su estilo de lucha antes de que estuviera preparada en realidad eso podría ponerla en peligro. El clan no veria con buenos ojos que una posible versión mejor del juken se fuera de su alcance. Ella solo sabia que el momento de ser libre se acercaba. Quedaba muy poco para ello ya que según los rumores Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba interesado en dejar su puesto y la mas indicada para ocupar su lugar no era otra que Tsunade Senju

´´Asique aquí estabas mi hija``. Hiashi salió del complejo del clan para ver a su hija mayor. Muchos podían pensar que hiashi no tenia a su hija en muy en mente pero era todo lo contrario. El estaba muy preocupado por ella ya que sabia que los ancianos de los clanes no habían tirado su toalla de tratar de controlar el clan Uzumaki a través de ella

´´Me desperté hace un rato y pensé que seria mejor estar meditando. Al menos esto me permite relajarme y dejarme ver lo que esta en mi mente desde otra perspectiva en realidad``. Ella ni se giro para hablar con su padre. Aunque amaba a ambos de sus padres ella estaba increíblemente disgustada con ellos dejar que los ancianos hagan su santa voluntad y que no digan nada cerca de cómo se referían a ella en cualquier caso

´´Ya veo. Es bueno saber que tienes esa capacidad. No muchos ninjas son capaces de estar meditando. La meditación requiere mucho trabajo mental y una concentración física increíble mi hija``. Hiashi no pudo evitar sentir su corazón dolorido por su hija mayor ni siquiera mirarlo. Sabia que el y su mujer no habían hecho mucho para detener a los ancianos de menospreciarla y era obvio que su hija no lo estaba tomando bien con ellos

´´Sin embargo no creo que usted señor Hiashi fuera uno de perder el tiempo charlando con el fracaso de una heredera ¿Qué motivos podeis tener para estar aquí tranquilamente hablando conmigo señor?``. Ella seguía sin moverse no dispuesta a mirar a su padre. Ella estaba muy bien como estaba por lo que no tenia ninguna necesidad de moverse y si a el le molestaba era culpa de el y de nadie mas en realidad

´´Estoy aquí porque quería charlar con mi hija acerca de los compromisos matrimoniales. Se que has aceptado acabar en un compromiso matrimonial con Uzumaki pero creo que seria prudente hacerte saber que muchos nobles de Hi no Kuni estaban enviado cartas acerca de tu mano``. Su corazón le dolia por su hija ni siquiera reconocerlo. Era no solo una cosa que le molestaba pero que además le recordaba de ser un fracaso de padre

´´Entonces seria conveniente que envie una indicación a todos los nobles diciéndoles que mi compromiso se establece con los Uzumaki ¿o quiere alguno ser responsable de la ira de los Uzumaki?``. Solo de imaginar a los vasallos Uzumaki por los demás nobles de Hi no Kuni hacer un movimiento asi le hacia gracia sabiendo que ellos muy seguramente sentirían un dolor muy agudo y potente en realidad

´´El compromiso entre usted y Uzumaki Naruto no se ha establecido todavía por lo que los nobles pueden seguir enviando mensajes a nuestro clan para intentar concertar un matrimonio mi hija``. Esto era culpa de los ancianos. Solo podía verlos como tratando de crear un altercado con los Uzumaki tratando de vender a su hija como mero ganado. No había nada mas que quería que matarlos por ello

´´Si pero con un primer contrato establecido creo que debeis saber mi señor padre que cualquier intento de establecer un segundo podría llevar a un confrontamiento entre ambas partes y es bien sabido de la ira de los uzumaki ¿de verdad merece la pena seguir tratando de tentar a los tigres?``. Ella sabia que eran los ancianos detrás de esto. No eran muy sutiles y solo se aseguraban de estar fuera del alcance de su padre pero ella tenia mucha facilidad de oírlos en realidad

´´Voy a enviar un emisario a los nobles de Hi no kuni iformandoles de que ya estas en un contrato mi hija solo espero en realidad que eso sea mas que suficiente en realidad para convencerlos de desistir de sus intereses en ti``. Ya podía ver a Naruto en realidad derribando a los nobles en caso de que se pusieran muy pesados en realidad y una parte de el como padre sobreprotector que era estaría contento de conseguir primera fila por ello

´´vea que se haga señor Hiashi. No tengo la mas minima duda de que los Uzumaki con señora Tsunade no se tomarian en muy buena gana las acciones de unos tontos nobles solo guiados por la codicia y las maquinaciones de unos tontos ancianos que buscan tratar de ponerse en una posición que en realidad no es la suya``. Ella dejo de hablar dando a entender a Hiashi que ya no tenían nada mas que hablar. Haciendo claro al padre que su presencia ya no era querida

Ni que decir que de una relación de un amor como no muchos habían visto había cambiado a esto. Quizas el debería haber tomado mas acciones contra los ancianos. El ya sabia que su relación con su hija se había estrtopeado por completo en realidad a causa de no haber tomado las acciones adecuadas contra los ancianos

* * *

 **-Torre Hokage-**

Shin Estaba mirando tranquilamente a los aquí reunidos. Por un lado estaban los tres concejales asesores ancianos. A decir verdad ninguno de ellos le gustaban en realidad. No sabia porque pero sus instintos le decían que no eran s¡dignos de confianza y no ayudaba a que de ellos uno parecía hacer su santa voluntad olvidándose de que estaba por debajo de sus deberes hacer lo que hacia. Estos tres le daban muy malas vibraciones y no entendía como su propio padre parecía haber confiado en ellos

Otra persona en la sala era Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sabia del hombre porque Asuma su hijo había sido su guardian personal asi como su principal instructor en realidad. Asuma había mencionado que se había separado de su padre por discrepancias personales pero Shigekuni siempre había hablado bien del hombre mayor catalogándolo como un hombre que haría lo que tenia que hacer para proteger al país sin importarle una mierda los costes a pagar

Otra persona era Jiraiya del Sannin. El hombre mayor era en realidad uno de los jefes de espias del extranjero de Hi no kuni y había hecho mucho al informar no solo a su padre sino al Hokage de manera igual. Era también un hombre que se podía poner serio cuando era necesario y que tenia ningún problema en realidad con poner abajo a los traidores ya fueran ninjas o de origen de nobleza. Jiraiya en verdad era un hombre que tenia su confianza debido a su forma de hacer el trabajo aunque fuera un poco demasiado de un pervertido

Finalmente la ultima persona en la sala era Tsunade Senju. Ella era una mujer en verdad que había crecido a respetar porque ella había corregido el rumbo pr el que iba Konoha de mal camino. Tambien había sido ella junto con sus aliados de los vasallos Uzumaki que habían descubierto la traición del propio tio por lo que ella estaba entre las personas mas altas a la hora de confiar en verdad. Bueno eso y que tenia poco miedo en decir un par de verdades muy dolororsas a la cara de la gente y bajarlos de las nubes

´´Bien se me ha llamado aquí porque hay un asunto de gran importancia que se quiere discutir. Por lo que espero en verdad que sea con motivos en verdad importantes para esta reunión y no una farsa``. Podia ser joven pero no dejaría que nadie lo tomara por débil. Shigekuni se había tomado las molestias de hacerle entender que si los ancianos veian una sola debilidad ellos la explotarían sin ninguna duda

´´Me temo mi señor Daimyo que lo que tengo que decir en verdad es de uno de los temas mas serios posibles``. Hiruzen sonaba grave y Shin vio en verdad que el hombre parecía mas mayor de lo normal lo cual quería decir en verdad que lo que tenia que decir tenia que ver con la posición de Hokage y muy posiblemente su futuro sucesor por lo que Shin decidió que era mejor que iniciase la conversación haciendo una inclinación

´´Mi señor. Creo que es evidente pero voy a decirlo: me estoy haciendo viejo. El trabajo de ser Kage es de ser el comandante en jefe de nuestras fuerzas militares shinobi ¿Cómo voy a hacer bien ese trabajo cuando cada dia soy mas viejo?``. Hiruzen sabia que el joven Daimyo estaba escuchando atentamente sus palabras lo cual era bueno en realidad por lo que decidió que seria mejor seguir diciéndole lo que pasaba

´´Mi situación no es sostenible. No pude evitar que vuestro tio sacrificase a uno de nuestros ninjas a nuestra competencia directa. Como si eso no fuera bastante deseo volver a mi retiro para poder asegurarme la guía de mi clan mi señor. Lamento decirlo pero no puedo seguir como Hokage``. Aquí llego su admisión de la realidad. Estaba mayor y aunque aun podía ser clasificado como un ninja de nivel kage el no estaba en lo mejor de su forma física y Konoha necesitaba de alguien en ese nivel de fuerza que los guiara

´´Pft ya veo Hiruzen que al final admites que la debilidad de tu gobierno por fin es una realidad. Ya era hora de que se pudiera llegar a esta decisión``. Danzo veía en esta la oportunidad perfecta de hacerse con la posición de Hokage. Pero claro lo que el no tenia ni idea de ninguna de las maneras es que el había sido leído fácilmente por los demás en la sala y aunque contaba con el apoyo de los ancianos el tenia en su contra el peor enemigo posible: Jiraiya

´´Creo concejal Shimura que lo que mi maestro Sarutobi ha dicho es que Konoha necesita un fuerte comandante que sea capaz de guiarlos con la misma eficacia que todos estos tiempos ¿puede usted un hombre de la misma edad que el Sandaime y encima manco y con problemas de andar guiar a nuestros ninjas a través de una guerra?``. Jiraiya no dejaría que ninguna amenaza posible se hiciera con el cargo de Hokage asique el iba a impedir que el maldito saboreador de guerra se atreviera a pedir ni siquiera el puesto

´´Mi maestro es un hombre mayor que ha sobrevivido a tres jodidas guerras ninjas. Mi maestro ha dicho que el no puede seguir porque el se ve mayor y no tan hábil ¿puedes decir que tu mismo estas igual de hábil que cuando eras de edad mas joven Danzo? Ademas el comandante Shinobi debe tener ciertas capacidades únicas que le faciliten su trabajo en realidad``. Jiraiya se estaba divirtiendo de ver la mirada de enojo en el ojo de Danzo. Siempre era bueno en su mente fastidiar al anciano

´´Eso quiere decir que el próximo líder de Konoha debe ser gente joven. Por desgracia no hay nadie de ese grupo de edad que cuadre. Fugaku Uchiha es el líder de la fuerza policial de Konoha y al mismo tiempo líder del clan uchiha. No es una opción viable en todo esto además por su ser excesivamente centrado en el clan Uchiha lo cual lo elimina da las posibilidades``. Hiruzen sabia que el líder del clan Uchiha no seria feliz de no ser apto pero el hombre tenia una fuerte obsesion con su clan y elevarlo por encima de lo demás lo cual no lo hacia viable

´´No hay muchos además del comandante ANBU actual pero se de muy buena que tiene ninguna intención de mantenerse en el puesto por solo tres años mas locual significa que no es viable como futuro Hokage``. Su amigo Ryu había crecido cansado y aunque solo tenia cincuenta años (era de unos diez años mas joven que el) el hombre ya estaba cansado de mantener el frente de Konoha en realidad lo cual significaba que necesitaría un nuevo comandante ANBU aunque el ya tenia una opción

´´Eso solo deja a mis dos alumnos: Jiraiya y Tsunade. Ambos son de gran poder, tienen carisma, son respetados tanto por fuerzas shinobis y samurái de Hino Kuni. Pero Jiraiya es demasiado importante como jefe de espias del extranjero lo cual solo deja via libre a Tsunade``. El sabia que tsunade no era feliz de esto en realidad ya que ella quería dedicar mas tiempo en la educación de ninjas en las artes medicas pero ella era la única opción viable

´´Espera. Ella esta actuando como la regente del clan uzumaki y representante del clan Senju. Esto la convierte en no viable porque podría tener problemas de liderazgo con las dos fuerzas en realidad. Ella debería de ser eliminada del proceso en ese mismo momento``. Danzo no podía dejar que tsunade fuera Hokage, el sabia que con ella como hokage cualquier pensamiento de tratar de cuestionar al Hokage seria visto de manera muy hostil (Tsunade era una Senju lo cual era muy en contra de el)

´´Normalmente seria cierto lo que dices concejal Shimura. Pero creo que desde el punto de vista de necesidad creo que Tsunade es la mejor opción en verdad para hacerse con el cargo de Hokage``. Shin estaba mirando a Hiruzen esperando la razón detrás de el para decir esto ya que el sabia que el anciano no era de los de decir las cosas solo por ello por lo que esperaba una respuesta mas que satisfactoria en realidad por lo que hizo un gesto para que prosiga

´´Konoha esta en necesidad de un líder firme y fuerte. Poderoso y que tiene claro que las cosas deben hacerse sin ninguna duda. Una persona que mantenga el control de konoha. Por ello Tsunade es la opción mas obvia. Con el apoyo del clan Uzumaki ella podrá ser una fuente de control de Konoha asegurándose de que ninguna presencia hostil se atreve contra nosotros``. Era verdad, con el apoyo logístico y económico del Uzumaki nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse al puesto de Tsunade en realidad

´´Hablas como si Konoha necesitase estar no solo protegida sino controlada``. El joven daimio estaba interesado en saber que es lo que pasaba por la mente de los tres shinobis del lado de los Senju. Era raro saber que Konoha necesitaba ser controlada en realidad. Despues de todo no era algo que el entendía en ese sentido

´´Konoha necesita ser regulada. Puede no ser sabido por usted daimio-sama pero hay facciones en Konoha. Para asegurarse de que Konoha no se vaya a pique se necesita de un Hokage que controle a todas las facciones. Yo ya estoy muy viejo en realidad y creo que tsunade seria la mejor para dicha tarea``. La admisión de que había facciones en Konoha no era una mentira en realidad. Konoha tenia diversas facciones y solo un Hokage con poder absoluto e incuestionable podría gobernar sobre ellos

'' Ya veo. No soy feliz de saber en la división en mi aldea ninja (Por qué un momento todo el mundo mira un Danzo sabiendo que era el líder de una de estas facciones) Pero sí que es verdad Hiruzen cree que Tsunade podría hacer un trabajo más que apropiado para asegurar el futuro de la aldea solo me queda confiar en usted``. Las palabras del Daimyo hicieron que los tres concejales civiles se pusieran tensos. Era obvio que era posible que no estuvieran de acuerdo en realidad

'' ¿Estaría dispuesta a convertirse en la señora de Konoha tsunade? ¿Te convierte en un guardián para las generaciones por venir? El Daimyo no tenia necesidad de ver ni escuchar la respuesta de tsunade como ya era bastante obvio que la mujer lo tenia claro en realidad

si. Me convierte en la Godaime Hokage``


	8. Chapter 8

**Este es un capitulo que se podria clasificar como ver el punto de vista de los clanes. Se que no habra mucha gente interesado en ello con demasia pero creo que es una pregunta muy buena la que la gente tendria que hacerse al respecto de como las cosas funcionan en Konoha ya que despues de todo los clanes ninja tienen que tener una presencia en el gobierno de la aldea y por tanto su opinion acerca de como veran la nombracion de Tsunade Senju como Hokage**

 **Antes de que la gente salte acerca de que habra cosas que no son como el canon dejarme decir que son las cosas como las veo. Una cosa que me molesto mucho del canon es que supuestamente el clan uchiha esta muy unido con eso del clan por encima de lo demas pero siempre he pensado que en el canon lo pusieron como una exageracion. Es decir ¿como se les podia ocurrir a todos los miembros del clan Uchiha que podian derrotar a toda una aldea ninja? ¿estaban dispuestos a morir para dejar debil a Konoha? ¿o estaban dispuestos a triunfar cayendo en bajos numeros? Nunca me gusto eso del canon sonaba demasiado a una estupidez completa ya que no me creo que todo un clan piense de la misma manera**

 **Tambien voy a decir esto se que una parte del capitulo va a sonar raro pero dejarme decir esto y es que aunque Hiashi ama a sus hijas profundamente el esta sometido a la presion del clan por lo que logicamente tendra que hacer algunas cosas que a una de sus hijas no le sentara nada bien y como esta Hinata tiene una columna vertebral y esta con mucha fuerza de voluntad pues lo siento decir que las posibilidades de que el clan pueda undirla en la miseria son minimas**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **La Reaccion De los Clanes**

 **-Konoha. Compuesto Uchiha-**

Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre orgulloso ¿Cómo no serlo? Tenia solo veinticinco años y ya era todo un lider del clan Uchiha. No estaba ni de lejos a la altura de su antecesor Kagami pero el al menos habia mantenido al clan a salvo de todas las maniobras politicas de los ancianos que buscaban controlar el clan Uchiha de la manera mas efectiva posible. Habia sido una suerte que el Sandaime tenia claro que los ancianos no eran sus aliados y habia estropeado tambien sus planes

Pero el Sandaime habia elegido como sucesor de Hokage a una mujer Senju. Y eso lo molestaba seriamente. Le molestaba mucho saber que todo el poder de ser Hokage parecia quedarse entre las filas de los Senju y no alcanzaba a los Uchiha. Le molestaba seriamente en eso. El era despues de todo mas fuerte que Tsunade (eso secreia el) por lo que en su mente se merecia el control de ser Hokage no una mujer ridicula como ella aunque claro no podia llevarle la contraria al Hokage

Le molestaba la situacion. Por un lado el queria hacer de rogar a la mujer Senju. Su clan habia sido exterminado mientras que el Uchiha se mantenia fuerte (lo que se le olvidaba añadir es que los Senju fueron el objetivo de tanto paises extranjeros como sus enemigos internos en Konoha para evitar cualquier posible guerrero clase SS como fuerton Toka, Tobirama o Hashirama) y en perfecto estado por lo que le perdonen si estaba mas que molesto por ello. Pero sabia que no podia decir ni hacer nada

Politicamente hablando el clan Uchiha estaba en deuda con Sarutobi Hiruzen. El hombre mayor habia tomado el riesgo de salvar a su clan de todas las amenazas tanto de los ancianos como la poblacion general. Al parecer alguien (Danzo, Homura y Koharu) habia extendido el saber de que Madara Uchiha habia controlado en su tiempo al Kyubi no Kitsune. Y parte del pueblo se habia metido en contra de los Uchiha. Por desgracia para estas personas en cuestion el Sandaime no tomo a bien los que hacen cosas estupidas en su pueblo

El Sandaime habia atacado y golpeado por no decir demolido por completo a todos los que tenian el mas minimo pensamiento de que los Uchiha habian traicionado a Konoha de alguna manera. Para ademas demostrar su fe en los Uchiha habia colocado mas pelotones con lideres Uchiha (que por desgracia para el eran de gente joven que habia crecido impresionada con el Sandaime y Yondaime y no seguian a Figaku o los ancianos del clan) que habian demostrado de buena gana su habilidad y dejado bien claro que su lealtad era a Konoha en un todo no solo el clan

Luego estaba el proyecto de la academia. Su eleccion como instructor de supervivencia en combate habia sido una eleccion mas que adecuada y habia dejado en muy buena posicion al clan Uchiha. O mas bien a ciertos Uchiha. Por desgracia los oficiales de la policia no eran igual de bien vistos ya que el mismo sabia que los propios oficiales tenian la costumbre de hacer lo que querian y como querian. Esto se ganaba la enemistad del pueblo. Pero habiendo sido influenciados por el mentalismo de que ser Uchiha los hacia especiales esto no dejo salida alguna para ellos. No podia hacer nada mas que mitigar los problemas que ellos causaban y esperar que las buenas acciones por los demas Uchiha hablaran por ellos

Y ahora estaba en la reunion con los cabezas de las familias Uchiha. Tambien estaba con los miembros del consejo anciano y sus oficiales de la policia transmitiendoles la intencion de Hiruzen de dejar su puesto y colocar a Tsunade Senju. Y el ya podia decir que la reaccion de los ancianos no iba a ser la mejor de ellas pero era poco lo que podia hacer para evitarlo teniendo en cuenta que como un consejo tenian cierto poder

Y aunque la mayor parte de las cabezas del clan Uchiha no estarian a favor de esta accion el sabia perfectamente que los de bajo rango que a menudo eran despreciados tratarian de sacar esta situacion mas que nada para aprovecharse de ella. Francamente todo esto solo serian problemas pero era su deber como lider del clan Uchiha de escuchar todas las opiniones del clan. Un lider no puede llegar muy lejos si solo escucha su propia opinion y no la de los que estan con el e esta situacion

´´La situacion es complicada. Tsunade ha sido elegida por el Sandaime y aceptada por el Daimyo para convertirse en la Godaime Hokage. Digo esto y espero la sabiduria de todo el clan para saber nuestro proximo curso de accion``. Cuando Fugaku dijo que Tsunade se convertiria en la nueva Hokage se dio cuenta de que su esposa se animo considerablemente. Ella habia sido la alumna de Tsunade y aunque le costaba de creer se decia que habia sido Tsunade la que le habia enseñado el uso de genjutsu en combate

Como era de esperar cada miembro cabeza tenia una idea diferente. Los de la familia menor lo veian de mala manera ya que ellos sabían que cuanto menos poder tuviera el clan Uchiha menos poder tuvieran ellos. Eso por supuesto no iba de acuerdo con ellos y querian pensar en como dar a entender de manera diplomatica de la mala situacion en la que estaban. Claramente como los cabezas menores ellos tendrian la menor palabra de todo el clan pero contaban con los ancianos para acar esto adelante en cualquier caso

La mayoria de los cabezas del clan estaban de acuerdo con la eleccion. Era una eleccion inteligente hecha para escoger un gobernante que serviria como una transicion lo cual era obvio. Hiruzen estaba mayor y ser Kage era un trabajo de jovenes. Y si bien esto podria proporcionar un corto periodo de impulso de poder para el clan Senju era tambien bastante obvio que el gobierno de Tsunade como Hokage seria muy corto en comparacion con el Sandaime. La mayoria de ellos estaban de acuerdo con que era la mejor opcion de todas

Por otro lado algunos de los cabezas de clan lo veian de muy mala manera. El simple aumento de poder de los Senju siempre era una presion para ellos y se decia que el joven Uzumaki era un prodigio de las artes ninjas no visto desde la epoca de los clanes combatientes por lo que la posibilidad de la mas minima de influencia positivia para el clan Senju era obvio que seria para los Uzumaki y a diferencia de los Senju los Uzumaki eran un clan lleno de vida con un joven heredero que podria tomar varias esposas para restaurar su clan en la totalidad en unos dos o tres generaciones

Los oficiales de la policia no eran del todo contentos con esta informacion. La simple idea de que alguien tenga un poder que podria ser Uchiha no iba bien con ellos pero ellos apenas tenian poder y la unica razon por la que estaban en esta reunion era para hacer saber su apoyo al lider del clan y dar objetivos puntos a tener en cuenta nada mas y nada menos por lo que obviamente ellos no podian decir gran cosa salvo que estaban en contra de una mujer de todas las cosas estar al mando de una potencia militar (no son sexistas ni nada)

Pero para los ancianos esto era de lo peor. Era en su opinion una vez mas una demostracion de que los Senju tenian prioridad sobre los demas clanes algo que les molestaba. No es como si los demas clanes tuvieran luchadores de potencia adecuada. Pero ellos eran un clan de elites y en vez de ser tratados como dios habia querido que ellos se merecian. Eran despues de todo descendientes del hijo mayor del señor de los seis caminos por lo que en la mente de ellos se merecian un respeto igual o superior a los Senju

´´Esto son mas que malas noticias. Con Tsunade tener la posicion de Hokage lo mas seguro es que usara la influencia para ayudar al clan Uzumaki en un intento de tener un legado que sea digno del clan Senju``. Uno de los ancianos abrio la boca. Molesto con todo esto pensando que no era justo. Los jefes menores estuvieron de acuerdo con el de inmediato pero uno de los cabezas del clan tenia que decir su propia opinion acerca de esto

´´Con todo el debido respeto. Mejor que nos gobierne una Kunoichi de gran alcance que un ninja que no esta a la altura. Y si bien Fugaku es un ninja de gran alcance sus reservas de chakra no son para nada una comparacion contra las de Tsunade. Ademas ella es la sobrina nieta del Nikuya (carnicero)``. La mencion de Tobirama Senju solo hizo a los ancianos volverse balncos y gruñir en ira. Era bien sabido que de los tres Senju mas temidos habia sido Tobirama el que mas habia adelgazado sus numeros

´´Con mayor razon para no confiar en ella por nada en el mundo ¿Cómo sabemos que ella no va a tratar de ninguna manera limitar el poder de los Uchiha? ¿Cómo sabemos que no va a tratar de terminar a nuestro clan? Todos sabemos que el Nikuya fue un hombre que habia declarado ninguna confianza en el clan aunque nos dio la posicion de la policia militar``. Para uno de los ancianos era aun mas molesta la idea de que la familiar de uno de los hombres mas temidos por el clan Uchiha tuviera el mas minimo poder sobre ellos. Si bien Tobirama se habia tranquilizado con los Uchiha tras su creacion del pueblo eso no quitaba que le tenian miedo

´´Lo que pasa es que eres un coño aterrado por la presencia de esta mujer. No quieres reconocer que ella bien te podria superar de cualquier manera. Es cierto que ella es familia de Tobirama pero creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda que ella ha salvado a muchos de nosotros y ninjas de Konoha durante su servicio activo``. Toku Uchiha era uno de los cabezas del clan mas adecuados. Muchos lo querian en lugar de Fugaku pero el tenia mas que claro que lo suyo no era dirigir a todo su clan sino a su familia (mas que nada porque al mas minimo desaire mataria a los ancianos)

´´Esa mujer es mas de una amenaza que un bien. Esta asociada con el Kyubi Jinchuriki. Un poder que deberia ser de la aldea y que esta en manos de un solo clan ¿Cómo sabemos que el niño no va a tratar por todos los medios de hacerse un dia con el control de la aldea y someternos a todos? De lo que sabemos con el poder de la bestia tiene mas que suficiente energia``. Otro de los ancianos hablo transmitiendo su enfado por la situacion con respecto al Kyubi jinchuriki y el que deberia ser el arma del pueblo aunque en este caso nadie lo secundo

´´Creo que me es posible decir que molestarse con el chico es una estupidez. Esta interesado en devolver el nombre del clan Uzumaki y su clan a la antigua gloria. Y aunque una de esas maneras podria ser convertirse en Hokage el niño no tiene el mas minimo interes en ello ya que dijo que ser Hokage es trabajo para aquellos que estan dispuestos a no tener su propia vida``. Todo el mundo sabia que Naruto tenia un mayor interes en resurgir el clan Uzumaki que en dirigir la aldea por lo que en la mente de el lider Uchiha era una estupidez clara

´´Eso no quita que el niño sea una amenaza. Con la influencia del clan Senju, la influencia de ser Hokage y el poder de los uzumaki en Hi no Kuni la presencia de los Senju sera casi imposible de ser contenida y lo mas seguro es que esa mujer se haga con el control completo de toda la aldea eliminando todos los grupos de poder que se podrian oponer a ella``. El anciano que hablo despreciaba a los Senju y a los Uzumaki. Dos clanes que sin una linea de sangre como su dojutsu los habia derrotado a lo largo de los siglos en incontables ocasiones

´´Vaya un hipocrita que eres. Si fuera Fugaku el que fuera seleccionado como Hokage habrias usado toda la influencia en tu mano y poder para asegurarte de que ninguno de los grupos opositores en Konoha se podian meter en tu camino. Tienes miedo de que Tsunade te saque de tu trono de cristal ¿no es verdad anciano?``. Uno de los cabezas de clan comento de manera burlona acerca de lo que pensaba el anciano. No era favorable de la mujer pero era mejor que soportar la hipocresia de un anciano que solo tendria a Fugaku como lider para usarlo como una marioneta

´´Esta reunion no va de lo que es correcto o no. Esta reunion va de lo que Konoha ha tomado de nosotros como era nuestro derecho legitimo``. Fugaku estaba harto de las peleas de patio de escuela pasando en ese mismo momento por lo que las cayo con su voz firme de mando y su intenso instinto asesino. Sin embargo por muy fuerte que el era sabia que no podia decir las palbras erroneas porque de lo contrario tendria a la mayor parte del clan en su contra una cosa no favorable

´´Tsunade no es apta desde mi punto de vista para gobernar como Hokage. Y si no hay un lider apto entonces yo me opongo a seguir a esa mujer como mi comandante eso esta mas claro que nada. Somos nosotros los Uchiha quienes deberiamos tener el honor de presidir no ella una Senju que abandono esta aldea cuando se podria haber quedado``. El trato de jugar con el patriotismo de algunos de los cabezas de familia pero fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no tenia tanto apoyo como el pensaba…de la misma manera que fue con Madara Uchiha

´´Que yo sepa nosotros ninjas somos humanos no herramientas sacrificables por un maestro idiota ¿estas en contra de que Tsunade abandonara la aldea? Cualquiera que piense que puede pasar por el genocidio de su clan, su clan primo y de su familia directa que lo diga con sinceridad. Solo apoyare esta revolucion si alguien dice en verdad que podria hacer esto``. Toru Uchiha ya dejo clara la situacion muy a disgusto de Fugaku ya que el lider del clan vio como todo el mundo daba marcha atrás. El no deberia haber utilizado la linea de Tsunade porque practicamente ninguno de ellos jamas podria pasar por lo mismo que ella

´´Bien Fugaku. Tu, los ancianos y tus oficiales podeis tramar esta maravillosa revolucion. Pero dejame que te lo aclare. El clan Uchiha no va a tener nada que ver contigo. Si tratas por lo mas minimo de meter a un solo miembro del clan fuera de tus grupos en esto te matare y ambos sabemos que de los dos yo soy el mas fuerte``. Toru disfruto de la mirada de odio de Fugaku y uno por uno todos los miembros de la sala se fueron dejando a Fugaku con los ancianos y sus oficiales nada mas y nada menos. Sin saber como proceder sin el apoyo de su clan

* * *

 **-Konoha. Base Oculta de Ne-**

Danzo Shimura era el ultimo de los Shimura. Era un hombre fuerte, poderoso, metodico, disciplinado y despiadado. Pero tenia una fuerte carencia de capacidad de union y de inspiracion emocional. Era por ello que el hombre era tan poca cosa en las lineas de control de Konoha por mucho que el tuviera un interes de tener el control de la aldea un dia de estos. Pero el era paciente y sabia que solo tenia que esperar un momento de desliz de Tsunade para obtener el premio que solo el se merecia

Habia hecho un trato con Tobi: le entregaba a la Kyubi Jinchuriki y el tenia Konoha. Y las cosas salieron mal. El clan Uchiha estaba unido aunque no bajo un lider manipulable como Fugaku. Si bien Fugaku era poderoso su poder no era comparado con el de algunos de los miembros mas destacados del clan que simplemente preferian dedicarse a sus familias. Por esa misma razon habia querido crear la discordia entre el clan Y Konoha. Solo para fracasar estrepitosamente cuando Hiruzen decidio romper el cuello de cualquier persona que pensase de esa manera tonta

El Kyubi Jinchuriki estaba fuera de su control y creciendo cada dia mas fuerte y poderoso. Eso no se podia permitir por ninguno de los medios. Ningun lider debe tener una herramienta que piense por si mismo y este Naruto debia ser silenciado lo antes posible. No seria dificil en un momento adecuado. Tsunade no podia estar en guardia las veinticuatro horas del dia todos los dias. Un dia daria una posibilidad para el para tomar lo que por derecho era suyo como un Shimura siempre tuvo derecho a lo que solo era el poder

´´Parece Danzo que tus maquinaciones para Konoha no estan saliendo nada bien en realidad``. De las sombras salio un hombre cubierto de los pies a la cabeza con un manto negro y con una mascara en espiral cubriendo su cara y protegiendo su identidad de cualquier persona que estuviera interesado. Solo dejaba a la vista un ojo Sharingan que estaba perfectamente madurado lo cual decia mucho del poder de esta persona en realidad

´´Si. Hiruzen ha plantado cara a todos mis avances. Ha impedido que el descontento se propague por Konoha contra el clan Uchiha salvo por los tontos de los oficiales y como si eso no fuera suficiente el maldito de Hiruzen sigue sin ver la necesidad de controlar al Kyubi Jinchuriki``. Tobi era un enemigo. Queria hacer daño a Konoha. Pero el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo y Danzo no diria que no a un aliado de su calibre cuando habia podido ir cara a cara contra el Yondaime Hokage. Un Hokage que se decia podria haber sido del calibre de uno de los ninjas mas poderosos del mundo

´´Esto es un problema a decir verdad. El hecho de que el Kyubi Jinchuriki esta creciendo fuerte es un problema en verdad. Se suponia que el niño deberia haberse mantenido bajo una correa de manera segura y garantizando su debilidad ¿Qué es lo que motivo al Sandaime para traer a Tsunade para elevar al niño?``. Cualquier informacion que podria ser de ayuda para entender la mente de uno de los Kages mas temidos de la historia no solo por su fuerza sino su mente estraetgica seria un beneficio considerable en la opinion de Obito ya que sabia que el hombre nunca hacia nada sin una razon

´´Uso la excusa del niño ser familia de los Senju al ser un uzumaki y Tsunade ser Uzumaki tambien. Llamo a Tsunade amparandose en el derecho del deber de la familia para que ella elevase al niño y luego consolido la posicion de tsunade por darle permiso a los vasallos para proteger y ayudar en la elevacion del niño``. Habia perdido cientos de hombres a las manos de los vasallos. No habian tomado muy a bien sus continuos intentos de controlar al niño y de tratar de hacerse con su poder pero no era algo que pudiera evitar en ese mismo momento

´´La intervencion de los vasallos es otro problema. Pueden ser jovenes pero todos ellos estan rango A de shinobis. Y es muy posible que cuando lleguen en unos años esten en Rango S. Seria mejor tenerlos eliminados para debilitar la posicion de los Uzumaki y tambien hacerle daño al clan``. Obito no sabia de lo que serian capaces los vasallos pero no era tan tonto como para subestimarlos. Ellos tendrian un odio irracional contra el y lo aprovecharia sacando a estos vasallos uno por uno cuando llegase el momento adecuado

´´No se puede hacer. No los puedo enviar en misiones ni tampoco hacer solicitudes de mision para ellos. Estan bajo la guia del Uzumaki y solo el niño puede enviarlos fuera de esto. Y no creo que me pueda acercar al niño para tratar de convencerle de que sus vasallos serian utiles en determinadas posturas para el bien de Konoha``. Tanto poder al alcance de su mano y estaba fuera del alcance. Nunca perdonaria a los Uzumaki el genocidio de los Shimura y por eso estaba mas que decidido a sacar al niño de ser lire. Seria una buena venganza para el clan que le habia quitado todo

´´No es necesario hacer eso. Mas tarde o mas temprano el niño va a buscar el apoyo completo de Uzu y va a viajar alli. Tengo asociados que podrian muy bien asegurarse de la destruccion del clan Uzumaki vasallos y si hay suerte capturar al niño``. Si bien Akatsuki estaba empezando a formarse muy bien todavia no era el momento adecuado para moverlos contra nadie. Pero habia determinados grupos que tomarian a bien hacer este daño a los Uzumaki. Despues de todo un clan como los Uzumaki se hace enemigos

´´Si el niño es capturado sera entregado a mi persona Tobi. Es nuestro. Te entregue la vida del Yondaime Hokage como tanto querias y tu me debes un jinchuriki ahora``. Danzo no dejaria que el niño se le escapase de las manos por nada en el mundo. Sin embargo la sensacion de Tobi le dijo que no era algo bueno haber le dicho esas palabras. Casi como si le hubieran molestado en realidad que le dijeran eso

´´Nuestro acuerdo era que yo te conseguiria el Kyubi Jinchuriki y la posicion de Hokage. Pero en vez de aprovechar las oportunidades que te di dejaste que el maldito de Hiruzen te superase y no solo tenga al niño ser entrenado adecuadamente sino ademas haber impedido lo que te dije: hacer el mal a los Uchiha``. Era parte de su plan. No podia dejar que Konoha tuviera un clan de gran alcance como los Uchiha por lo que de ahí su interes en la separacion de ellos de Konoha aunque no haya salido bien

´´No es culpa mia que Hiruzen ha crecido una columna vertebral. Espere que la muerte y genocidio causado por el Kyubi fuera mas que suficiente para hacerlo temblar. En vez de ello el tenia una columna y me plato cara. No ayudo a que dejaste que el Yondaime hiciera un clon y este avisara de tu presencia``. Eso era lo que habia estropeado en su mayoria los planes que ambos conspiradores tenian muy a la molestia de ambos. Y no tenian a nadie a quien culpar ninguno de ellos por desgracia por lo que solo podian seguir trazando como si nada hubiera pasado

´´De todos modos la postura de Tsunade como una futura Hokage podria servir bien a nuestro proposito para la exterminacion del clan Uchiha``. Obito solo podia pensar en la muerte de todos como un mal necesario. Cada hombre, mujer y niño moriria por lo que Konoha no tendria de ninguna manera una defensa contra los usuarios Sharingan como el. Y ademas contaba con la persona perfecta para hacerlo. Una persona que habia observado muy atentamente estos años

´´¿Qué quieres decir? Puedo entender que estas pensando que los Uchiha no van a estar de acuerdo con esta posibilidad de tener a Tsunade como Hokage ¿no es cierto?``. La posibilidad de una rebelion Uchiha podia ser todo lo que necesitaba para tener por fin las herramientas necesarias para convertirse en el ninja definitivo. Sus muertes serian por una causa mayor y un beneficio para Konoha al completo por lo que Danzo espero pacientemente a que Tobi le explicara la situacion un tanto mejor

´´Fugaku solo es un tonto completo obsesionado con el poder del clan. Es ovio que vera la situacion de no ser ascendido a Hokage con el retiro del viejo como un insulto y tratara de motivar al clan al completo a estar en contra de Hiruzen``. Era tan sencillo jugar con esta gente con las manos y hacerles ser los peones que tanto debian ser. Era un poco de una lastima que tantos shinobis moririan pero era por el bien de su plan y por tener a uno de los mejores ninjas en generaciones bajo su pulgar

´´Podria tratar de mover a la gente contra el clan pero si Hiruzen llega a sospechar en lo mas minimo de mi posible entrada en todo esto lo mas seguro es que me matara sin ninguna duda. Ese tonto no ve el peligro que sois los Uchiha y como de traicioneros sois en realidad``. Danzo casi podia saborear la victoria final contra un enemigo de gran alcance. Casi podia sentir la eliminacion del ultimo de los grandes clanes y eso solo significaria la victoria final de los Shimura frente a sus grandes enemigos

´´Si vas a mover el pueblo contra ellos tendras que tener cuidado Danzo. Tsunade no sera Hiruzen. Ella desprecia a los Shimura y mas aun despues de que definiste su plan de ayuda al servicio medico de combate como una perdida de recursos en herramientas innecesarias``. Un leve escalofrio se paso por la espalda de Obito. Tener a Tsunade como una enemigo nunca era un problema con Kamui pero eso no le impedia temblar un poco solo de pensar caer en las manos de la medico especialista del Sannin

´´Puedo perfectamente asegurarme de que Tsunade no va a ser un problema. Como nueva Hokage tendra que revisar cientos de cosas y tratar de controlar aun mas. Tendra que hacer continuas comprobaciones. En pocas palabras ella va a estar con el agua hasta el cuello por lo que elevar al pueblo contra los Uchiha no va a ser dificil en realidad``. El plan era bastante simple en realidad en la mente de Danzo por lo que no veia que podia fracasar sin ninguna duda. Fue en ese momento que Zetsu aparecio sorprendiendo a los dos conspiradores

´´El clan Uchiha esta dividido. Los clanes de alta postura estan en contra de cualquier movimiento contra Tsunade **ellos clasifican a Tsunade como mas que apta para ser la Hokage y ven una perdida de esfuerzo el apoyo de un simple ninja de Rango A para tratar de remplazar a una mujer que es mas fuerte que ellos** los unicos que apoyan a Fugaku son en realidad los ancianos y los oficiales de la policia miltar``. Zetsu era el espia perfecto. Era indetectable y podia estar en cien lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo por lo que le eraposible de saber multiples cosas a la vez

Ambos conspiradores gruñeron por dentro. Obito habia esperado que la furia de los Uchiha contra los Senju fuera mas que grande para asegurarse de que los Uchiha se levantarian contra los Senju y por desgracia no era asi. Por otro lado una vez mas Danzo estaba furioso porque Tsunade tenia un respeto que el no se habia podido ganar de ninguna manera. Estos dos conspiradores por desgracia no se dieron cuenta de un tercero estar escuchando. Un niño que era practicamente invisble como los demas miembros de su clan gracias a sus insectos

* * *

 **-Konoha. Compuesto Hyuga-**

Hiashi Hyuga solo podia calificar la situacion como problemática. El sabia mejor que nadie que toda la situacion con Tsunade ser Hokage no le iba a gustar a los miembros ancianos del clan. Eran obsesionados con el poder de ser los mas grandes de Konoha y saber que la mujer que ahora mismo tenia un poderio comercial como el que tenia era la de ser Hokage por supuesto solo seria un golpe mas grande a su ego y esto los haria posiblemente llevar su ira contra su hija que ya era bastante ajena al clan

Su hija Hinata se habia distanciado de el por mucho. Podia tener que ver con el calificarla delante de todo el clan como no apta para ser la heredera del clan. Pero eso habia sido el golpe de gracia para cualquier sentimiento que su hija sintiera por el. De poder actuar como un padre cariñoso hacia ella el habia pasado a ser visto como nada mas y nada menos que un lider estricto y nada mas. Su esposa Himawari habia tratado de tranquilizar las cosas entre su hija mayor y el pero no habia funcionado por desgracia

Hinata pasaba mas tiempo con Naruto que con el. La unica persona a la que le dirigia la palabra era a su hermana menor y a su madre. Pero al resto del clan solo los veia como gente y nada mas. El se sentia culpable por toda la situacion en realidad y habia tratado en innumerables ocasiones de solucionar esto pero ella se habia negado. Se habia alejado de el y cualquier Hyuga que habia tratado de dar su apoyo a ella se habia vuelto con ningun éxito. Ella ya no tenia al clan Hyuga como aliados y solo veia a su hermana y madre como la familia

Le dolia en el alma que su hija. Que uno de los tesoros de su vida no lo viera de buena manera y solo pensase que el era mas que un bastardo obsesionado por el poder como el resto del clan. Por suerte tenia el apoyo de su hija menor y de su mujer pero sabia que poco a poco estaba perdiendo incluso a ellos ya que no habia tratado de solucionar la situacion en la que estaba con los ancianos y el sabia que la noticia que traia solo haria a los ancianos estar peor y estar aun mas obsesionados con ganar poder

´´La situacion de la reunion es la siguiente. Tsunade Senju ha sido elegida por el Sandaime y el propio Daimyo para convertirse en la nueva Hokage de Konoha. Como es de esperar se requerira al clan Hyuga hacer su juramento de lealtad al Hokage y a Konoha``. Hiashi pudo ver las emociones que estaban goernando a los presentes. Los cinco ancianos estaban molestos por Tsunade ser elegida pero no es como si ellos pudieran hacer nada. Despues de todo no tenian ningun ninja de Rango S dentro de su clan para lograr eso

Eso era en realidad una cosa que le molestaba. El clan Hyuga tenia uno de los linajes mas poderosos pero solo era usado para el taijutsu juken. Sin embargo se podria emplear en otras formas mas eficaces y eficientes que solo harian bien al clan en cuestion. Por desgracia las costumbres del clan eran solo para luchar por el estilo Juken y eso solo los hacia vulnerables. Le daba miedo admitirlo pero estaba seguro que con la influencia de Naruto y el desprecio del clan que recibio Hina podria llegar a ser mas fuerte y poderosa que ninguno de ellos jamas podrian soñar

Los ancianos no vein esto con buenos ojos. La posicion de Tsunade como un Hokage no era bueno para ellos en ninguno de los sentidos. Con ella como Hokage la posibilidad de cualquier manera de colocar un sello de cualquier tipo en Hinata eran imposibles. No solo seria visto como un intento de control y robar un posible clan sino tambien significaria hacer daño a la prometida del señor de un clan. Ella usaria su posicion como un cazador y destruiria por completo a ellos. Ya era bastante malo que el clan Hyuga en si estaba en las malas de Tsunade pero empeorar esto no era una beuna cosa en la mente de ninguno de ellos por lo que de ahí que ellos estuvieran preocupados

´´Venerados anicanos. No tengo ni que decir que esta es una noticia del tipo trascendental para todo el clan que nos afecta de una gran manera``. Hinashi oculto muy bien sus verdaderos pensamientos. Con esta decision su hija al menos estaba mejor defendida contra las maquinaciones de los ancianos por lo que talvez era una bendicion en vez de una maldicion. Sin embargo Hiashi sabia muy bien que los ancianos no lo verian de la misma manera ya que seguian obsesionados con ellos mismos

´´La decision del Daimyo y el Hokage parece una decision basada en su confianza en la mujer pero yo no me fiaria demasiado de su accion teniendo en cuenta que no solo estamos dependiendo de una mujer sino una mujer que esta ya con influencia politica. Tal vez deberiamos elevar una queja``. Uno de los ancianos estaba debatiendo que mas hacer. No habia mas candidatos para ser Hokage y si el viejo Hiruzen habia decidido dejar su posicion no habia nada mas que se pudiera hacer y no tenia a nadie en mente

´´Siempre podriamos levantar una duda de su habilidad como Hokage con tambien ella tener la obligacion de servicio y regencia de los Uzumaki y los Senju. Seria demasiado poder en una sola persona en realidad por lo que podriamos levantar un caso con ello para ver a Tsunade no colocarse en esa posicion``. La posibilidad de lo que la mujer Senju podria hacer en el poder era una cosa que en verdad no queria ser vista por ninguno de los ancianos. Era obvio que ella limitaria muchos de los tratos y las acciones de las facciones dentro de Konoha

´´Hacer eso seria un error. Ella solo tiene que delegar su posicion como regente de los Uzumaki a los vasallos del niño y ademas de todo eso ella tambien podria establecer que solo ella puede ser digna de la posicion de Hokage a causa de ser la Kunoichi y ninja en mejor rango de habilidad``. Otro de los ancianos actuo como la voz que estaba diciendo lo malo de los planes de los demas ancianos. Obviamente molesto de tener que decirles a los otros que sus planificaciones no eran viables por desgracia. Era molesto como decir una cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto

´´¿Qué hay de Danzo? Es una mejor opcion en mi punto de vista que la mujer. Con el en el poder seria mas facil de hacer que los uzumaki perdieran posiciones y ademas de eso podriaos obligar a hacer concesiones``. Con tal de ganar el anciano en cuestion estaba dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa. Ademas todo lo que Danzo pidiera serian jovenes a servir bajo su nombre. Se le daban niños de la casa rama y ya esta. Sin embargo fue aquí Hiashi que decidio meterse en la conversacion

´´No lo toleraria yo mismo. Ya es bastante malo que me habeis hecho decir que mi hija no es apta como heredera del clan. Pero no voy a ceder ante vuestras demandas para poner a ese hombre en el poder. Como lider del clan tengo yo el voto para elegir a un Hokage y creedme cuando os digo que no va a ser asi de ninguna de las maneras ya que me niego a tener el clan Hyuga rebajado a ser matones personales de nadie``. Ya habia sido bastante malo que le obligaron a hacer lo que hizo que su hija se distanciara de el pero no iba a ceder en demandas que pondrian a su clan en una mala posicion

´´Hiashi has de entender que esta materia es de lo mas importante ¿Cómo crees que podrian ser las cosas con Tsunade como Hokage? Ahora mismo ella nos impide de tener a tu hija marcada como marca la tradicion al tener a un Hyuga casado fuera de la familia. Tal vez Danzo es nuestra unica oportunidad de recuperar nuestra posicion ventajosa``. Su propio padre estaba de acuerdo con ellos solo por tener el control de los Uzumaki. Sin embargo Hiashi sabia de una forma de asegurarse de que esto no afectaria a su hija de ninguna de las maneras

´´¿os gusta vivir miembros del consejo? ¿Creeis en serio que Danzo como Hokage solo podra decirle al clan uzumaki que hacer? Si Danzo es posicionado por nosotros como Hokage Tsunade podra retarlo por la posicion y creo que es obvio quien va a ganar``. Era una cosa que en realidad aterraba. Tsunade tenia fuerza a espensas. Venia de un clan con un registro de luchadores de gran calibre que nadie podia comparar salvo el Uchiha. Ni siquiera los Hyuga estaban cerca de ellos

´´Estas subestimando la potencia de Danzo y sobreestimando la potencia de Tsunade. Esa mujer es una novata en comparacion con el Shinobi no Yami. Ella sera aplastada por la fuerza completa de ese hombre Hiashi``. El padre de Hiashi estaba plenamente convencido de la victoria de Danzo porque era lo que mas le convenia ya que despues de todo Danzo aunque un militante el estaria de acuerdo con mantener al clan Hyuga como el queria y eso era de acuerdo con los planes de los ancianos

´´Creo que eres tu padre el que esta subestimando claramente el poder de Tsunade. No estamos hablando de una mujer cualquiera. Ella viene de los clanes Senju y Uzumaki. Esta cerca de los cincuenta y gracias a su herencia Uzumaki de longevidad ella permanece joven con solo parecer veinte años de edad. Danzo no tiene forma de combatir contra una verdad fundamental: el tiempo``. Hiashi sabia que los tenia contra las cuerdas con esto. Por muy poderoso que fuera Danzo en su juventud el era ahora un hombre viejo

´´No importa si pensamos que ella puede superar a Danzo o no. Lo que importa es que tenemos que impedir que ella sea nombrada Hokage. De ser nombrada Hokage lo mas seguro es que ella sera una verdadera espina en nuestro costado y no tendra ningun impedimento de hacer nuestras costumbres y tradiciones pasadas por alto``. Otro de los ancianos sabia que tenia que sacar esta situacion de inmediato. Tsunade era una mala opcion para ellos porque sabian que se acabaria poder hacer todo lo que a ellos les gustaba y esa era la verdad

´´Pues a menos que consigais un candidato para ser Hokage que sea tan fuerte como Tsunade Senju entonces no teneis ninguna oportunidad. Los demas clanes la apoyaran porque saben que con ella en la posicion adecuada mas y mas limitaciones llegaran a los que traten de hacerse con el control de Konoha y no trateis de haceros los tontos ya que sabeis a que me refiero``. La verdad es que los ancianos Hyuga habian tratado de extender sus redes en Konoha pero con tsunade como Hokage las posibilidades de eso ocurrir eran minimas en el mejor de los casos

´´Hiashi debes saber que como lider del clan lo mas importante es el clan. Lo mas prioritario es el clan y nuestro futuro. Es por ello que debes dar un voto de negacion para Tsunade convertirse en Hokage. Con esa mujer como Hokage lo mas posible es que nosotros dejemos de ser lo mas fuertes en esta aldea``. El padre de Hiashi parecia casi desesperado por lograr esto. No podia dejar por nada en el mundo a esa mujer como Hokage y haria lo que fuera necesario para evitarlo sin importar nada mas

´´Pues entonces me temo que debo declinar la peticion de este consejo. Si me opongo a Tsunade y ella es elegida por los demas jefes de clan lo mas seguro es que los Hyuga se convertiran en el objetivo de toda Konoha y con ello seremos considerados como parias. Nuestro nombre y reputacion se iran por los suelos. Y todo porque vosotros os estais empeñando en una opcion que no es viable de ninguna de las maneras``. Hiashi estaba harto de la reunion. No tenia ningun sentido para el ya que era obvio que los ancianos se negaban a ver el cuadro mas grande y es que ellos no estaban solos en Konoha

´´Si no apoyo a Tsunade y ella es elegida como Hokage tambien debeis saber que aunque haya un matrimonio entre mi hija y Naruto lo mas seguro es que veremos una separacion de las familias y en caso de algun tonto hacer nada para tratar de impedir dicho matrimonio se veria como una afrenta para los Uzumaki lo cual seguramente traeria mas de la ira de los Senju y los Uzumaki``. Era obvio que aquí es a donde los ancianos querian llegar. Querian evitar ese matrimonio por todos los medios dispoibles en realidad

´´Y teniendo en cuent la situacion con mi hija lo mas seguro es que ella se escaparia del clan. Se trasladaria a la finca de los Senju. Se quedaria alli. Quitarian cualquier sello puesto en ella. Ella seria libre. El clan Hyuga seria visto como un clan de monstruos y muy posiblemente nos veriamos golpeados por todos los angulos por lo que me perdonen si no estoy de acuerdo con vuestros estupidos planes``. Hiashi despues de decir sus ultimas palabras salio de la sala de reuniones dejando muy claro que la reunion habia terminado y cualquier decision tomada por ellos seria en contra del jefe del clan y castigado con la muerte

Los ancianos tenian que estar de acuerdo por desgracia con el punto de vista de Hiashi. Estaban en una situacion en la que hicieran lo que hicieran estarian condenados. Apoyar a Danzo y desacreditar de cualquier manera a Tsunade significaria tener como enemiga a la mujer Senju una vez aplastase a Danzo en la competicion por el puesto de Hokage. Si trataban de cualquier manera presionar a Hinata se las verian con el propio Naruto y su clan que no dudaria en masacrarlos y hacer de ellos un ejemplo para cualquier otro posible adversario politico lo cual una vez mas los dejaba en mal lugar

Y ajeno a ellos y al jefe del clan en cuestion un pequeño sello habia estado grabando y reproduciendo todo lo que estaban discutiendo a un tercero que cuando escucho las palabras de los ancianos y sus maquinaciones no era nada feliz en realidad. Por el momento los dejaria en paz pero ella estarian en un momento mas tarde o pronto haciendoles pagar por tratar de maquinar contra ella y su nieto

* * *

 **-Konoha. Compuesto Kurama-**

Murakumo Kurama era un hombre habil y con habilidades por encima de los demas en las artes ninja. Era por esto que habia liderado al clan incluso cuando la linea de sangre del clan no se habia manifestado. Pero ahora estaba en un fuerte dilema en cualquier caso ya que su hija habia heredado la linea de sangre del clan en toda su fuerza aunque estaba por desgracia poseida por un demonio menor que estaba tratando de influir en ella y el manejo de su linea de sangre. El estaba desesperado y no sabia que hacer en todo esto

Los Kurama habian sido aliados de los Uchiha desde hace quinientos años pero por desgracia Murakumo estaba debatiendo de abandonar esa alianza con tal de contar con la ayuda del unico clan que podia contener al demonio que habitaba en su hija y de esa manera salvar al clan y su legado. Tambien contaba que con dicha alianza el podria contar con la ayuda de Tsunade para darle un tratamiento mas que adecuado para su hija ser mas qe capaz de tener una vida como ninja que era su mayor sueño

Cualquiera podria pensar que esto eran estupideces. Que Murakumo solo tenia que deshacerse de su hija y tener otro heredero. Era joven y su esposa tambien. Pero el nunca podria matar a su propia carne y sangre como muchos padres en el mundo ninja harian. Y no le importaba romper una alianza si en el proceso conseguia mucho mas de lo que tenia. Despues de todo lo que habian ganado de la alianza Uchiha era mas bien poco en comparacion con todo lo que podrian ganar de una alianza con los Senju

Murakumo era tambien lo bastante inteligente como para saber que habia miembros de su clan como su hermano que estaban asociados a gente como Danzo. Danzo era en su opinion un no ir definitivo teniendo en cuenta que el hombre se pensaba por encima de todos y solo pensaba que se le debia dar todo lo que pedia. Obviamente el no queria que su hija ni ningun miembro del clan tuviera que enfrentarse a esa situacion en concreto como sabia que Danzo los convertiria en simples piezas de ajedrez. Y tenia un orgullo para no ser la pieza de nadie

´´la reunion ha tenido que ser complicada no hermano``. Unkai salio de las sombras de la habitacion siempre intimidante. Murakumo miro a su hermano y solo sintio lastima por el ya que en vez de haberse centrado en tener una vida el habia dedicado por completo al clan y aunque no tenia ningun problema con ello el si tenia un problema con la mentalidad de su hermano con respecto a como se tenian que hacer las cosas en su opinion

´´Si la reunion ha sido de lo mas laboriosa. Tsunade ha sido elegida como futura Hokage no solo por el propio Hokage sino por el Daimyo. Al arecer su conjunto completo de habilidades la hacen una lider mas que apta. Ademas esta tambien que ha sido la responsable de muchos golpes a nuestra sociedad que han sido mas que productivos``. Murakumo vio la mueca de desprecio de su hermano y una vez mas se pregunto que odia pensar Unkai y como podia ser asi con una mujer que era tan habil en las artes de genjutsu algo que era muy bien visto por su clan normalmente

´´Y una vez mas los Senju se hacen con la posicion de Hokage. Primero fueron los dos Hokages. Luego fue Sarutobi que era alumno del Nidaime y Shodaime. Luego fue Namikaze que era el alumno de Jiraiya elegido del Sandaime y ahora tenemos a Tsunade. Casi parece como una especie de conspiracion para que los que estan asociados con el clan Senju se mantengan en el poder``. Nunca le habia gustado el clan Senju. Tenian demasiadas condenadas habilidades que los hacian por encima de ninjas normales. Y viendo como Tsunade era una especialista en Taijutsu, medico ninjutsu y genjutsu eso lo hacia sentir aun mas molesto

´´No se porque te molesta tanto que Tsunade sea la Hokage pero creo que deberias dejarlo pasar de una buena vez Unkai. Ella es una Kunoichi de alto nivel. Junto con Jiraiya ella es la unica que esta en un nivel de habilidad del mas alto calibre por lo que es normal y comprensible que ella se le haya dado esta posicion``. Murakumo nunca le habia gustado cuando alguien minusvaloraba su trabajo por lo que oir de Unkai que el lo hacia con otra ersona era aun mas molesto. Era peor en el sentido de que Unkai era incapaz de verlo de manera objetiva

´´Cree lo que quieras hermano pero debes ser capaz de ver que hay un patron que establece a los Senju por encima de los demas dentro de Konoha. Francamente no creo que sea justo para los demas clanes no tener ningun candidatos que sea apto para la posicion de Hokage``. Era molesto en su opinion y el habria dado el apoyo a Fugaku Uchiha de ser el lider del clan. Era un buen hombre en su mente y era un firme aliado de ellos mientras que la mujer Senju no tenia nada que ver con ellos y lo mas seguro es que no los veria como un clan noble

´´¿Y me puedes nombrar algun joven o mujer de edad que sea del calibre de Tsunade? Admitelo hermano. No los hay. No hay ningun ninja en ninguno de los clanes que puede estar en el nivel de Tsunade. Ella esta en su propia liga y no hay ningun ninja que la pueda competir salvo por Jiraiya y el hombre tiene una posicion demasiado importante funcionando la red de espionaje externa de Konoha``. La mencion de Jiraiya molesto aun mas a Unkai de lo que podia ver Murakumo y el entendia perfectamente porque

Jiraiya no tenia ninguna habilidad en Genjutsu y eso en la mente de Unkai no era aceptable pues en su mente cualquier ninja debe tener aptitudes en genjutsu. Los ninjas que no tenian ninguna habilidad en genjutsu no eran utiles en su opinion y por ello no habia que perder el tiempo en ellos. Tambien lo que el escondia era el miedo que sentia por Jiraiya ya que el hombre era por una clara razon el mas fuerte de los sannin y por eso no se atrevia a decir delante suya que lo consideraba menos que nada y un estorbo como ninja. Pero el no podia decir que pensaba eso a Jiraiya

´´Murakumo has de entender la posicion del clan. No estamos llegando a ninguna parte mas lejos con Tsunade como Hokage. Necesitamos un firme aliado nuestro en esa posicion. Necesitamos alguien que sea firme en tenernos como aliados o de lo contrario perderemos nuestro estado como clan Noble ya que desde hace veinte años no ha nacido ningun niño con nuestra linea de sangre``. Unkai no iba a dejar caer el asunto por nada. E estaba seguro de que Fugaku los apoyaria hasta que tuvieran una vez mas al clan en su mejor estado con miembros que tuvieran su linea de sangre

´´Mi hija ha nacido con la mayor fuerza de la linea de sangre en cerca de un siglo Unkai ¿tanto te molesta que ella ha nacido con un cuerpo debil? ¿O es que te molesta que ella ha nacido con mas poder del que ninguna otra linea ha nacido nunca?``. Murakumo estaba molesto de que su hermano hubiera despachado a su hija como si nada. Le molestaba que para su hermano su hija no fuera ninguna cosa de provecho y seria muy muerto antes que permitir que dejaran en esa posicion a su hija

´´Tu hija ha nacido con un demonio en ella y con un cuerpo debi. No es apta para ser una Kunoichi por lo que no la cuento como una kunoichi con la acapacidad de suar nuestra linea de sangre. Seria en el mejor interes del clan Kurama que ella sea ejecutada para asegurarse de que no se convierte en ningun tipo de amenaza para nuestro clan``. Tan pronto como Unkai termino de decir esas palabras se encontro con ser aplastado contra la pared por la fuerza de Murakumo que miraba en verdad muy molesto por la sugerencia de su hermano

´´Mi hija no va a ser sacrificada solo porque tu no la tienes en alta estima. Ella tiene un cuerpo debil eso es cierto y tiene un demonio en ella pero hay formas de ayudarla y estoy mas que seguro de que el clan Senju estaria mas que dispuesto a ayudarnos para ello``. Murakumo habia crecido mas y mas molesto con las ideas de los miembros del clan con ejecutar a su hija. No lo toleraria por ninguno de los medios ya que ella era su hija y era el futuro del clan aunque ninguno de ellos se quisiera dar cuenta o admitirlo ya sea por miedo o por cualquier otro motivo

´´No creo que sea prudente pedir la ayuda de los Senju. Son rivales de nuestros principales aliados. Una solicitud de ayuda a los Senju se veria como una afrenta para los Uchiha y podriamos perder nuestra mas importante alianza en la aldea por lo que te lo voy a reiterar una vez mas hermano. Ejecuta a tu fracaso de una hija y salva a nuestro a clan``. Con esas palabras finales Unkai se fue dejando a Murakumo solo mientras que estaba pensando en que hacer. Por desgracia para Unkai sus ilusiones no eran a la altura de su hermano por lo que la idea de ejecutar a su hija no duro ni un segundo aunque dejo claro al lider del clan que no se podia fiar de su hermano

Y ajeno a los dos de los hermanos Yakumo Kurama estaba escuchando todo lo que habian discutido. Yakumo sabia que su tio y algunos del clan la veian de mala manera pero nunca se habia imaginado que la querrian muerta. Pero su amor por su padre crecio bastante al darse cuenta de que el en realidad sabia y queria creer en ella a pesar de no ser tan apta para ser una Kunoichi. Era bueno saber que incluso dentro de una familia tan dividida ella podia contar con buena gente de su lado todavia

Pero la idea de que tenia un demonio en ella era algo que la aterraba bastante. Por un momento ella penso que lo mejor seria morir y quitarse de en medio. Una parte de ella le decia que hiciera eso porque nadie le iba a importar si lo hacia pero rapidamente se le fue de la cabeza como ella sabia que eso era mentira. Si algo le pasaba a ella lo mas seguro es que sus padres llorarian y ella no se podria perdonar ser responsable de las lagrimas de sus padres por lo que rapidamente como vino la idea se esfumo de su cabeza

Sin embargo ella sabia que tenia que hacer algo con el ser que tenia en ella y sabia que la unica oportunidad que tenia eran los llamados Senju. Sabia que su cln no estaba en las mejores lineas de amistad con los Senju pero esta era la unica oportunidad que ella tenia por lo que se fue sin decirle a nadie que ella iba a pedir un favor de los que se consideraban enemigos del clan. No le importaba lo muy molestos que pudieran llegar los miembros de su clan pero ella se negaba en ser un pasivo o en dejar de lado su sueño de ser una gran Kunoichi

* * *

 **-Konoha. Complejo Nara-**

Shikaku estaba reunido con sus viejos amigos mientras tenia un vistazo a un juego de Shogi. Habia colocado las piezas de forma que asemejaban la situacion en la que estaban y teni que decir que estaban con el agua hasta el cuello de la problemática situacion en la que se habian metido a causa del Sandaime dejar su posicion como Hokage. No podia culpar al hombre viejo por querer dejar su puesto en realidad. La posicion de Hokage consumia mucho tiempo en realidad y era bastante obvio que el hombre estaba mayor para ocupar la posicion de comandante de los ejercitos ninja y a decir verdad la eleccion de Tsunade como Hokage era una idea de lo mas inteligente

Pero eso de ser una idea inteligente no significaba que no era una idea que los ponia en problemas. El clan Senju era temido por todos y cada uno de los pueblos del mundo ninja por lo que el estar este clan ahora una vez mas a la cabeza de Konoha haria que todas las aldeas enemigas vieran con mucho ojo cuidadoso a Konoha. Por otro lado estaba la situacion dentro de casa. Danzo Shimura era un anciano al que todos sabian que estaba obsesionado con el poder de la posicion de Hokgae. Si la mujer Senju salia elegida como Hokage entonces Danzo se convertiria en enemigo de todos ellos

Inoichi Yamanaka como un hombre sabia que no podia planear. El hombre dejaba todo lo que es la planificacion de cualquier cosa a su amigo Shikaku y estaba feliz de hacerlo porque era obvio que su buen amigo estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza del mas alto calibre solo de pensar en como tratar el asunto en el que estaban en ese mismo momento. Al menos el podia apotar conocimiento psicologico por lo que ayudarlo le era posible en cierta medida. Sin embargo incluso su ayuda el sabia que era muy limitada y eso no le hacia sentirse nada mejor ya que dejaba demasiada presion sobre los hombros de su amigo

Choza Akimichi no era el pensador del grupo era el musculo. Y el podia ver a sus amigos pasarlo realmente mal. Para el todo era mas bien simple y sencillo. Konoha tenia que elegir entre dos lideres: Tsunade o Danzo. Danzo era poderoso pero habia pasado de su mejor momento como ninja y ademas de eso el hombre era un fanatico obsesionado con el poder y con tenerlo todo controlado personalmente. Tsunade era una mujer que tenia ningun problema en dar demostraciones de fuerza y hacer saber a todos que ella estaba al mando. En pocas palabras en la opinion de Choza era Tsunade y no otra persona quien tenia que ser el que estuviera al mando de Konoha. Y al menos con ella tenia claro que su hijo seguiria siendo el mismo y no ser la marioneta de nadie

´´Problematic. Todo esto no es mas que un dolor de cabeza continuo que me hace sentir como si estuvieramos entre la espada y la pared. Danzo es un no ir claro. Ese hombre trataria por todos los medios de hacer que nuestros niños sean armas y me temo que soy un no claro a eso``. Shikaku podia ver a su mujer tener un ataque de ira solo de pensar en ver a su hijo dejar de tener mente propia. Aunque su hijo tuviera una forma de vageza similar a la de cualquier Nara su mujer tenia mas que claro que preferia que fuera libre por si mismo

´´Eso no es lo mas peligroso de la situacion en mi mente. Danzo es un hombre obsesionado con el poder. Ver a Tsunade ser apoyada por los clanes solo hara que seamos vistos por el como un enemigo. Tengo tres miembros de clan que son agentes de Ne por muy bien que creen que pueden ocultarlo. Si queremos apoyar a Tsunade sobre Danzo me temo que tendremos que hacer limpieza en nuestros hogares``. Como lider de clan tenia muy claro que hay ocasiones en las que hay que hacer purgas dentro del clan y aunque le molestaba mucho el sabia que tendria que hacer esto con ciertos miembros

´´Es lo mismo en mi clan. Ha varios miembros que son seguidores de Danzo y ellos estan manteniendo una constante vigilancia en mi hogar. Si quiero ser o apoyar a Tsunade me temo que tendre que eliminarlos del clan. Es un poco desagradable pero afortunadamente puedo decir que no son miembros del mas alto rango``. Choza odiaba matar a familiares. Para los Akimichi la familia era lo mismo que los Uzumaki por la que la idea de matar a un miembro del clan era de lo peor posible. Pero no iba a dejar ninguna amenaza en su clan

´´Problemático. Danzo esta tratando de extenderse en nuestros clanes. Se que mi clan tiene cerca de diez miembros de alta posicion que son de NE. Han siempre tratado de empujar al clan en direcciones a favor de las soluciones de Danzo. La unica razon por la que no lo hacen es por temor a ser pillados o al menos ellos creen que se mantienen ocultos de mi vista``. Era increiblemente problemático en opinion de Shikaku tener que soportar a los infiltrados y si por el fuera hace mucho que los habria eliminado. Para un Nara cuantos menos problemas les quiten el sueño mucho mejor

´´En pocas palabras tu clan es el mas infestado de los nuestros. Por lo que deduzco es por simple y sencillo que esta buscando a tu clan. Despues de todo Konoha depende mucho de las fuerzas estrategicas de los Nara. Tener bajo control tu clan es de alta prioridad en cualquier plan de danzo``. Inoichi solo podia sentir piedad por su amigo. Tenia que ser increiblemente dificil para el pobre tener que soportar tanta gente infiltrada. Tambien tenia que ser muy molesto para su amigo saber que tendria que eliminar a tantos hombres que habrian podido ser de mucha utilidad para su clan. Inoichi solo podia culpar a Danzo

´´Es razonable. El clan Hyuga tiene un control semi parcial. Solo necesita tener a los ancianos de su lado y con eso sera bastante. Pero el actual compromiso de matrimonio (oculto a cierto joven por temor a su respuesta agresiva) entre Hinata Hyuga y Naruto es logico que los ancianos estaran en mala posicion aunque de lo que he oido la relacion entre la joven rincesa Hyuga y el resto del clan no eran las mejores y lo mas probable es que el matrimonio solo acabara siendo a favor del clan Senju y Uzumaki mas que a los Hyuga. Aunque eso solo explicaba la excasez de miembros afines a Danzo en ese clan

´´Por lo que se los Inuzuka solo seguiran a los que sean un verdadero alfa. Esta en la mente de ellos muy metido acerca de ello a actuar como sus contrapartes caninas por lo que es facil de decir que ellos votaran a favor de que el Hokage sea el ninja mas fuerte y teniendo en cuenta que Danzo no los tiene en muy buen ojo y solo los vera como herramientas es logico de decir que votaran a favor Tsunade``. Shikaku solo podia ver eso pasando. Los Inuzuka estarian leales a Konoha pero teniendo en cuenta la forma de ver Konoha entre Tsunade y Danzo la respuesta obvia era Tsunade a su favor

´´Los Uchiha como de costumbre estaran pensando en ellos mismoas mas que nada. Lo mas razonable es que los cabezas de familia apoyaran al ninja mas fuerte y logicamente hablando ellos veran a Tsunade como una opcion mejor que Danzo. Tambien puede darse la posibilidad de Danzo tratar de poner su nombre en candidatura lo cual dividiria al clan entre los que son leales al jefe de la policia militar o aquelos que son leales a Konoha. Ni que decir tiene que las cosas pintan muy serias en todo caso``. Inoichi no era feliz con una idea de division tales. En un momento como este Konoha debia ser unida no separada por dieales a parte de unos u otros

´´Mmmm si me lo pones a mi creo que Tsunade es la mejor opcion. Cuenta con el apoyo del General Samurai de Hi o Kuni, el Daimyo, el antiguo Hokage, las fuerzas jonin y los clanes mas que Danzo ya que el solo veria a los ninjas como piezas prescindibles y Fugaku esta demasiado centrado en el futuro de su clan como para ver todos los clanes en su conjunto. Tambien se añade a esto que Fugaku no tiene el respeto ganado como Tsunade``. Fugaku era fuerte y poderoso pero carecia de la mayor parte de la habilidad para en realidad tener una oportunidad de ser lider de Konoha

´´Entonces esta decidido. Vamos a votar por Tsunade. Sera mejor que hagamos una limpieza lo antes posible en nuestros clanes de los agentes de Danzo. No quiero tener que quedarme toda la noche sin dormir por culpa de estos hombres tratar de cortarme el cuello por la noche``. La decision de los tres amigos de mucho tiempo estaba decidida por lo que tomaron una ultima copa y cada uno se fue a resolver sus asuntos internos. Era una lastima que el comienzo del reinado de Tsunade como Hokage se mancharia con la sangre de algunos de los miembros de sus clanes. Pero no podian tolerar alborotadores en sus clanes

* * *

 **-Konoha. Complejo Senju-**

´´Asique tu eres mi padrino. No se si pensar que eras muy valiente por tratar de echar un vistazo a Akeginu mientras estaba en las aguas termales o ser unicamente un imbecil completa y que debe purgarse tu existencia para evitar mas problemas``. Naruto estaba tranquilamente sentado en el suelo sobre unos cojines mientras que delante suya estaban los agonizantes restos de un Jiraiya que habia sido cazado de manera despiadada por la propia Akeginu que habia sido mas que molesta de haber sido objeto de pio por parte del hombre mayor

Todo habia empezado muy bien. Tsunade habia venido al complejo Senju y habia dicho a todas las personas que ella habia sido elegida para convertirse en la Godaime Hokage a menos que algun idiota (Danzo) con delirios de grandeza se pensase que podia someterla. Como es natural nada mas enterarse de que Tsunade iba a ser elegida como la siguiente Hokage todos en los vasallos se habian puesto de lo mas felices ante la posibilidad de algo mas de poder en ellos mismos. Como no entonces habia llegado la siguiente situacion

Akeginu era una amante de los baños termales y disfrutaba todas las tardes de un baño despues de haber cumplido con su horario de entrenamiento personal. Jiraiya que habia venido con Tsunade al parecer tenia un sexto sentido para la gente en baños termales y habia ido de inmediato al baño termal de los Senju para comprobar que estaba pasando alli y fue entonces cuando vio a Akeginu disfrutar de su baño tranquilamente. Siendo un pervertido el estaba mas que encantado con la situacion o al menos fue asi hasta que paso algo mas bien doloroso

Akeginu era una de las mejores rastreadoras y mejores de capacidad de sensor por lo que cuando habia sentido la presencia de Jiraiya de inmediato habia trazado para asegurarse de que el Gama-sennin no salia de alli con vida. Y el resultado era un Jiraiya ahora envuelto como una momia a causa de todos los cortes y golpes cortesia de una kunoichi furiosa y brutal. Ella sin embargo no era la que lo habia dejado casi muerto en el suelo sino fue la ira de Tsunade al darse cuenta del anciano pervertido usar sus aguas termales para satisfacer sus impulsos lujuriosos

´´mmmm No se que hacer contigo. La abuela siempre dice que los pervertidos deben ser purgados del planeta a toda costa pero tengo mas que claro que hacer esa cosa en este mismo momento no saldria del todo beneficiosa para mi. Por otro lado se que la abuela necesita un muñeco para quitarse la tension de todo esto lo cual solo hace que la decision sea mas a favor de dejarte con vida``. Naruto estaba vestido con las ultimas ropas que sus vasallos le habian conseguido: llevaba una chaqueta negra y un hakama negro con un gruso cinturon de tela rojo sangre y unas sandalias de color negro*

´´Si se permite Naruto-sama creo que seria de lo mas adecuado destino para el propio señor Jiraiya para ser enviado castigado a satisfacer a la señora Tsunade una vez mas mientras que ella estaba en el lugar en cuestion``. Raiden podia parecer de lo mas tranquilo pero teniendo en cuenta que su propia esposa Grayfia Yuki habia estado en ese mismo momento en las aguas termales el solo queria un poco mas de retribucion contra el libertino que se habia atrevido a tratar de mirar a su esposa

´´Fufufufufufufu Naru creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda que esta es la mejor forma de saber que tu señora va a convertirse en Hokage: buena comida, un buen ambiente y por ultimo y final una brutal demostracion de fuerza haciendo el mayor daño posible a su objetivo``. Anko estaba tranquilamente tomando un poco de Sake mientras miraba el cuerpo dañado de un Jiraiya y estaba claramente divertida por haber visto al Sannin recibir hostias de lo lindo una vez mas demostrando el increible poderio femenino de las mujeres frente a los hombres

´´Ya veo…debo decir Kyofu que estoy muy tentado en realidad a dejarte sufrir un castigo mas que adecuado y brutal por atreverte a mirar a escondidas en los manantiales de este complejo mientras que estamos celebrando por la ascesion de Baa-chan como futura Hokage. Me temo que como dijeron los demas miembros de esta feliz reunion usted debe ser adecuadamente…castigado``. Mientras Naruto hablaba aunque tenia un tono muy tranquilo practicamente se podia sentir toda la sed de sangre saliendo de el. Pobre Jiraiya estaba completamente acojonado por la presencia tan aterradora de su ahijado

´´ma ma ma Naruto no creo que haya que ser tan duro con el señor Jiraiya. Despues de todo solo estaba interesado para conseguir hacer mas viable la vida de todos sus amados lectores``. Kakashi aparecio de la ada y cogio a Jiraiya que estaba eternamente agradecido por la presencia de uno de sus amados lectores por estar al parecer a punto de salvarlo de lo que se podria convertir en una de las mas temidas masacres del mundo. Despues de todo la ira de una Tsunade racunda pensando que queria pervertir al niño no era la mejor de las cosas a ver

´´Kakashi…hay veces que me cuestiono como un gran ninja como tu puede ser un pervertido de tal nivel. En verdad hace que me cuestione si eres aceptable como una persona en realidad``. Naruto siendo criado por dos mujeres en su vida y un clan que tenia muy clara la ira de una mujer es muy mala cosa (al parecer todas las mujeres con sangre Uzumaki son destructoras de mundos o algo por el estilo) Naruto habia salido mas bien como un niño a despreciar a los pervertidos por lo que ahora Naruto solo estaba mirando al hombre delante suya pensando en como actuar

´´Ma ma Naruto sabes muy bien que un poco de alegria en la vida es necesario. Tu tienes tus bromas y yo tengo los libros del señor Jiraiya``. Kakashi estaba sudando por dentro de la intensidad de la intencion asesina de Naruto. Solo de pensar en el joven Uzumaki ponerle de aluna manera las manos encima a su gran escritor le hacia temblar de miedo por lo que decidio hacer una retirada antes de que Naruto decidiera golpearlo hasta la sumision

´´Figuras que kakashi apareceria para salar al pervertido``. La voz de Tsunade llamo la atencion de todos los presentes y se volvieron para ver a la mujer que pronto se convertiria en la godaime Hokage de Konoha. Ella estaba mirando en realidad molesta porque la idea de presentarle un poco de dolor al pervertido de Jiraiya siempre era una cosa buena en sus libros. Desgraciadamente habia huido de las garras de todos ellos gracias a la intervencion de Kakashi

´´Disculpeme mi señora. No hemos podido asegurarnos de que el castigo de jiraiya-sama era a la altura. Voy a ir junto con los demas en una persecucion detrás de ellos para traerlo de vuelta y ser adecuadamente disciplinado``. Raiden estaba a punto de salir en una persecucion epica para el hombre cuando vio la mirada de tranquilidad de Tsunade lo cual le dejo mas que claro que ella no queria que el saliera en dicha persecucion para nada lo cual cumplio a rajatabla

´´Conozco al pervertido y se que en cualquier otro momento se pondra a tiro para ser adecuadamente castigado a manos de la ira de las mujeres de Konoha. Sin embargo ahora es el momento de celebrar. Porque tu Raiden Raisotsu te acabas de convertir en el representante del clan Uzumaki en el consejo de Konoha``. Ella vio divertida como Raiden se quedo de piedra ante sus palabras. Era obvio que el seria el elegido en todo esto. Era un hombre mas que adecuado para la posicion y tenia el poder para respaldar su posicion

Los cambios se acercaban a Konoha como una tormenta


	9. Chapter 9

**Un nuevo capitulo entregado para todos ustedes. Me tengo que disculpar pero los ultimos dias he estado muy inmerso en tres historias nuevas que quiero sacar a la luz por lo menos dos de ellas en verano que son dos Harry Potter cruce con Juego de tronos y un Naruto cruce con pokemon. Es alg que me fue inspirado por palabras de mi madre asique por favor gente no os cabreis conmigo por esto ya que solo trato de hacer lo mejor posible las cosas**

 **Ahora bien este capitulo tiene lo que se convierte en la razon de porque el clan uchiha se trata de rebelar. pero no todo el clan solo unos miembros: los oficiales de la policia militar, los miembros menores del clan y los ancianos del clan. Alguno se preguntara ¿pero por que lo harian? Y yo respondo ¿que es lo que hace el ser humano cuando ve amenazada su posicion? arremete y los uchiha son seres humanos con orgullo por lo que de ahi que tomen decisiones como la que van a tomar**

 **Tambien dejarme aclarar que los estimados ancianos de Konoha reciben lo suyo. De lo que he visto los tres ancianos no tienen en realidad la mejor mentalidad para Konoha. Diablos decretaron el asesinato de todo un clan solo porque una parte queria revelarse ¿es eso en el mejor interes de Konoha o solo su forma de ser por sus pensamientos? ¿es como dejaron que la vida de Naruto fuera una mierda por sus deseos de tener un jinchuriki fuerte o enian prejuicios contra el? No, en este fic uno recoge lo que siemra y eso es mas que nada porque estoy molesto**

 **Es decir Danzo planea varios intentos de golpe de estado y hace lo que hace en Konoha y se mantiene en una posicion de poder ¿es eso creible? en una dictadura te aseguro que no**

 **Naruto no me perteneece en absoluto de ser asi muchas cosas no sucederian en el manga y habria sido mas sangriento y mas adulto**

* * *

 **El Nuevo Hokage y sus Efectos**

 **-Torre Hokage. Despacho del Hokage-**

Tsunade Senju estaba a decir verdad muy satisfecha como las cosas iban por Konoha. Había golpeado severamente muchos de los ideales en la aldea acerca de las cosas que algunos tenían como una cosa determinada. Ella había estado mas que feliz y satisfecha de deshacerse de los antiguos asesores porque en su mente ninguno de ellos representaba lo que ella buscaba. Despues de todo ellos eran las personas que sin ninguna duda sacrificarían a cualquier persona de Konoha por su simple beneficio por lo que en su mente estaba mas que bien quitarlos de las posiciones de poder

La lucha en Konoha de las facciones era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Los cabezas de clan estaban un poco aterrados a decir verdad porque ahora mas que nunca los Uzumaki eran la mayor fuerza de Konoha con poca gente teniendo una sola posibilidad de poder hacer nada en ellos. Konoha dependía demasiado de la red de inteligencia de los Uzumaki asi como sus recursos marítimos lo que significaba que nadie podía decir nada acerca de los uzumaki hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo que les pudiera en algun momento significar cortar el grifo del apoyo via marítima de los uzumaki. Los clanes por lo tanto se habían vuelto muy de lado de los Uzumaki y de Tsunade como Hokage

Por desgracia el hecho de que los Uzumaki sean tan poderosos no gusto a ciertos niveles de la sociedad como eran los civiles. Al parecer en sus mentes la balanza de poder que siempre había equilibrado el mundo ahora estaba mas a favor de los ninjas que de ellos y eso los aterraba mucho. Tsunade no había ocultado su desprecio por los civiles nunca y estaba mas que dispuesta a moverse en todos los sentidos para poder ponerles una correa a ellos una cosa que a decir verdad aterraba a los civiles como ellos valoraban inmensamente ser capaces de hacer todo lo que hacían de manera ilícita

Tsunade disfrutaba inmensamente de saber que Konoha estaba en su control como debía ser en vez de estar en manos de los concejales de Konoha. No ayudo tampoco a su estado de animo que ahora muchos de los capitanes ANBU veteranos habían solicitado un permiso de formación de jóvenes Chunin para asi comenzar un mayor nivel e incremento de las fuerzas jonin. Eso de por si eran buenas noticias ya que significaba que con esto ella podría contar perfectamente con un amuento de las fuerzas militares de Konoha de alto nivel lo cual era bueno y no es como si fuera imposible de pasar ya que después de todo desde los cambios en la academia los niños salian con nivel chunin mas que genin

Tsunade había también recibido cierta información de que los miembros de la rama inferior de los uchiha asi como el propio Fugaku y sus oficiales y los ancianos no estaban nada satisfechos con la decisión de que ella se convirtiera en Hokage. Ella podía entenderlo ya que la rivalidad de los Uchiha con los Senju era legendaria pero ella tenia un plan para resolver esto de manera que los Uchiha se vieran con una recompensa de lo mas gratificante o al menos asi era en su mente aunque eso le recordaba que necesitaba de tres asesores una vez mas: asuntos internos, asuntos externos y fuerza militar. Ella ya tenia sus listas pero necesitaba convencerlos

Tsunade miro hacia Konoha y no pudo evitar sonreir feliz. Konoha se veía mas fuerte que nunca con los ninjas estar en buena forma y no haber crecido algo consentidos con un tiempo de paz. A decir verdad ella tenia notificaciones que junto con Konoha solo Kumo se mantenía militarmente activo con Iwa estar entrando en un proceso de recortes, con Suna tener problemas con su Daimyo y con Kiri estar siendo liderada por el actual Yondaime Mizukage tras la guerra civil con el Sandaime. Francamente ella solo sentía que esto estaba demostrando que Konoha era la mayor fuerza a decir verdad

Sin embargo de la misma manera que miraba a Konoha con orgullo ella no pudo evitar una pequeña sombra aparecer en sus ojos. Konoha podía haberse fortalcido pero tenían grandes enemigos por ahí fuera. La existencia del Uchiha enmascarado todavía era una amenaza a tener en cuenta y era una amenaza que no podía ser dejada de lado de ninguna manera por lo que podía significar un dia. Ella esperaba sinceramente no volver a ver a este Uchiha pero no era tan tonta como para depositar su fe en cosas que no podía controlar de ninguna manera

Ella miro hacia Konoha y especialmente pensaba en su nieto: Naruto. Naruto era la esperanza de dos clanes los Senju y los Uzumaki. Por su sangre corria un poder que nadie debería tener bajo ningun concepto pero el lo tenia y ella sabia mejor que nadie que tenían que prepararse para cualquier posible eventualidad que afectase al joven Naruto no por nada pero el poder del Kyubi en manos de cualquiera era un arma de destrucción masiva sin control. En manos de alguien que tiene conocimiento del poder en cuestión era algo asi como un poder definitivo

Tambien había que tener en cuenta que Naruto tenia que empezar su formación elemental de combate. No por nada pero el joven Uzumaki había sido bendecido con tres de las naturalezas elementales mas fuertes primarias que había visto nunca. Podia decir sin ninguna duda de que estaban al mismo nivel que su tio abuelo Tobirama por lo que en su mente Naruto debía ser entrenado adecuadamente si es que querían que el fuera realmente capaz como el fue ya que para Naruto era Tobirama quien era su símbolo como verdadero shinobi

´´Sabes Hime que incluso con tu condición de mujer del clan Uzumaki si sigues pensando detenidamente en las cosas lo único que vas a lograr a este ritmo es que tu cabello rubio se vuelva de color gris por las canas``. Jiraiya apareció por la ventana tan divertido como de costumbre por el hecho de que Tsunade estaba sentada en este lugar. Esperaba verla quejarse del papeleo como su sensei hizo hace mucho tiempo pero en vez de eso la vio contenta y tomandose tranquilamente una taza de te en vez de Sake

´´Hay pobre Jiraiya que incluso pensándose a si mismo como un hombre galante no puede evitar de ninguna de las maneras que el mayor enemigo de todo el mundo lo alcance: la edad. Y si al menos fueras como yo serias capaz de envejecer con soltura pero en vez de eso pareces no solo un viejo canoso pero arrugado``. Tsunade se divirtió cuando vio la mueca en la cara de Jiraiya que indicaba claramente que estaba molesto. Uno a cero a favor de ella. Nunca te metas con un Uzumaki en un concurso de puyas porque ellos no son los que saldrán perdiendo

´´lo que digas vieja bruja malhumorada que solo puede vivir su vida con Sake. De todos modos y dejando de lado nuestra agradable conversación ¿Cuáles van a ser los siguientes pasos mi querida amiga?``. Jiraiya estaba ansioso por ver que es lo que se iba a hacer de ahora en adelante mas que nada porque sabia que algo tenia que hacerse ahora. Fue una vista grandiosa la que tenia en ese mismo momento pero se tenían que tomar los pasos adecuados ya antes de que el mandato de Tsunade estuviera demasiado adelantado y que por tanto los políticos corruptos se puedan preparar para algo mas

´´Me he dado cuenta de que las ideas de política de los asesores y las mias no solo son completamente diferentes pero también se me ha hecho saber que son capaces de tomar medidas por si mismos si creen que esta en su buen haber``. Ella hablaba sobre todo de Danzo. Aun a pesar de NE haber sido completamente destruida y neutralizada aun tenia algunos hombres leales bajo su mando lo cual no era aceptable desde el punto de vista de tsunade. El poder militar de Konoha recaía en el Hokage y nadie mas

´´Necesito una persona con carisma y no aferrada a las leyes y normas para asegurarme de que los asuntos exteriores son debidamente tocados y me temo que Koharu no toma ese cargo adecuadamente mas que nada porque ella expone a Konoha como una villa sin fallos y no soy tan tonta como para pensar de esa manera ya que este es hogar de humanos y los humanos queramos o no cometemos errores siempre``. Era una lección que ella misma tenia que haber sabido. Tal vez si ella no se hubiera undido en la miseria Kushina estaría todavía con vida ya que ella habría estado aquí para protegerla pero ella había fallado en proteger a su familia

´´Y para asuntos internos preciso de un ninja comandante mas que capaz. Me gustaría seleccionar a alguien que sea de un antiguo cargo militar con importancia pero que este motivado para hacer el trabajo y ayudarme a mantener la aldea adecuadamente``. Homura no se podía confiar en ello ya que Homura había demostrado satisfacer mas bien sus necesidades mas que estar interesado en tener a Konoha en un buen estado. Ella se había molestado mucho por como Homura especialmente se había tratado de hacer de querer por algunas de las familias ninjas moderadas para tener su respaldo futuro

´´Basicamente necesitas un nuevo asesor militar y estratégico creo que tienes la idea adecuada ahí con el comandante Ryu actual. Esta cansado de ser el jefe al mando de las unidades ANBU por lo que creo que seria en tu mejor interés de colocarlo como asesor militar y quitar en el proceso del cargo a Danzo``. Jiraiya ya podía imaginarse la cara de indignación del halcón de guerra y el solo podía pensar en lo glorioso que seria de ello ya que la razón por la que el hombre tenia algo de presencia en el consejo era por dicha posición

´´En asuntos exteriores tu misma lo has dicho necesitas alguien con carisma. Una persona que sepa inspirar a los que ven a Konoha de la manera adecuada pero mas que una posición creo que debería ser una posición rotatoria para poder enviar a la persona adecuada en cada momento diferente ya que después de todo no todo el mundo mira de la misma manera a Konoha y necesitaras enviar una persona diferente que sirva para representar adecuadamente a Konoha aunque si por mi fuera enviaría a Koren Uchiha``. Koren uchiha era uno de los uchihas mas mayores que no pertenecían al consejo Uchiha y era también uno de los hombres mejor vistos a escala exterior por sus misiones y tácticas de rescate

´´Y para asuntos internos tienes al hombre adecuado: Sarutobi-sensei ¿Quién mejor que nuestro sensei para dar una adecuada forma de inspiración para los diferentes jóvenes de nuestra aldea? El que ha sobrevivido a tantas guerras cuenta con mucha experiencia asi como el sabra como tratar adecuadamente con los determinados asuntos del clan y de los ninjas regulares. Creo que ahí es donde puedes encontrar tu respuesta mi querida amiga``. Era muy sencillo de hacer en realidad y a la vez quitara de su posición a los que eran una molestia. Mejor no podía ser

´´Pense que a lo mejor Sarutobi preferiría pasar su tiempo ya en la jubilación. Es decir que ha dedicado la mayor parte de su vida y ha visto a numerosos familiares perecer dando su vida por Konoha ¿Por qué querria estar dando mas por nosotros? ¿No crees en serio que el preferiría estar mejor dedicado a su familia?``. Ella no quería forzar a su viejo sensei a tener que dejar su nueva jubilación solo para ayudarla con su trabajo como Hokage pero tenia que admitir que con Sarutobi como el mano derecha de su gobierno las posibilidades de que todo saliera bien eran muy altas

´´Creo que estas olvidando un pequeño asunto: Konohamaru. Si bien es cierto que Sensei podría volver perfectamente a una vida de rutina y tranquilidad la verdad es que tiene un nieto que va a ser el próximo futuro heredero del clan y señor de este. Tiene que darle una buena impresión e imagen ¿Qué mejor manera que ayudando a la nueva Hokage? Ademas pareces olvidar que con su nueva posición Sarutobi sensei podría perfectamente ayudar a su nieto a ser mas responsable. He oído que es muy bromista y aunque puede ser bueno creo que debe de bajarse un poco los humos``. El nieto de su sensei tenia mucho potencial de lo que el había oído por lo que seria lógico que su sensei quisiera darle una buena imagen

´´Cuando lo pones de esa manera haces ver que Sensei bien podría necesitar un puesto como el que tengo la necesidad de ocupar en realidad. Por lo que también dices es lógico de pensar que con sensei asegurándose que los asuntos internos son tratados también ayudara. Ademas necesito una mano tranquila que sirva para ayudarme con Konoha. Necesito una mano que sea mi guante de seda``. Mientras que ella entendía que el Hokage no podía permitirse ser excesivamente duro también había que recordarles a todos que el Hokage tenia el poder por lo que ella tendría que interpretar un papel de fuerza. Su sensei bien podría ser la parte blanda de la unión

´´Estoy de todo corazón contigo. Necesitas que alguien actue como la voz suave de tu gobierno. Ryu será el asesor militar por lo que obviamente el no puede ser esa mano. Uchiha Koren no solo serviría como la voz fuera de Konoha sino con su imagen de tipo dura y fuerza completa daras un mensaje de no suavidad. Pero Sensei puede ser ese mensaje que se transmite a los que son de Konoha y Hi no Kuni. Ademas prefieres a sensei para tratar con los clanes que a cualquier ptra persona por la sencilla razón de que lleva mas de treinta años tratando con ellos``. Era simple y sencillo en la mente de Jiraiya por lo que tenia que hacerse de esa manera y punto final y vio que Tsunade también pensaba de la misma manera que el

´´Entonces será mejor que envie notificación a todos los presentes de que creo que seria en su mejor interés para estar en una reunión en unos treinta minutos. Hoy es la demostración de habilidades en la academia y no voy a perdérmela por nada en el mundo. Tengo muchas ganas de ver como Naruto pone a cada uno en su lugar como el heredero que es``. Ya lo creía ella que tenia ganas de ver como su nieto lo hacia sin ninguna duda a través de las pruebas de la academia que aunque totalmente brutales ella sabia que no serian nada en su contra

´´Hay veces Hime que temo por mi vida. Eres una cruel mujer manipuladora que no tendrá nunca ningun problema para destruir la vida de los que te molestan por lo que yo puedo decir y tengo que admitir que es algo increíblemente sexy para que lo sepas``. Jiraiya miraba divertido a la mujer del clan Senju que solo sonrio divertida ante las palabras de su compañero de equipo aunque ella no dejo ver la molestia por el ser un pervertido con ella mas que nada porque era un poco de un cumplido

´´Gracias por la adulación pero no te llevara a ninguna parte cerca de mi mi querido Jiraiya. Despues de todo una mujer tiene que tener alguna que otra cosa única que nos destaque por encima de los demás y en estos momentos tu adulación solo remarca una de mis muchas virtudes``. Ella se divirtió jugando a la princesa engreída. Era una cosa de la que muchos se metían con ella en la juventud ya que ella tenia bien claro que la gente la miraba como la futura señora del clan Senju. Siempre era divertido recordarle a la gente eso

´´No es adulación cuando se dice la verdad Hime. Creo que estarán todos increíblemente celoss de ti y de tu éxito. Practicamente puedo ver las lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de los ancianos. La indignación pasando por sus cabezas. El odio estallando en sus pupilas. Practicamente Himen has hecho el dia de los que estan molestos con ellos``. El tenia que dárselo a Tsunade seguramente se forraría si hiciera una grabación de dicho suceso porque el sabia que había mas personas molestas con los ancianos que gente que estaba del lado de ellos. Es lo que tiene la política por desgracia

´´Creo que la emoción esta saliendo de tu cuerpo en mucha intensidad Jiraiya aunque tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo en que saber que esos bastardos van a pasarlo mas es cadi de lo mejor que puedo pensar con muy pocas cosas que puedo comparar a ello``. Ella saborearía por completo la sensación que esos tres ancianos decrépitos iban a tener. La simple sensación de hacerles sentir mal y además de hacerlos sentir por debajo de lo que eran era suficiente para ella pero ella quería verlo sobre todo en Danzo

Danzo había destruido al clan Senju y al Uzumaki. No tenia pruebas pero ella sabia perfectamente que ese hombre tenia algo que ver con las bajas increíbles que ambos clanes habían experimentado y seria en su mayor placer de retorcer el Kunai que llevaría el veneno que lo haría caer. Danzo podía haberse salvado hace un tiempo de ser acusado de alta traición por la organización NE pero ella no dejaría que ese hombre se escapase de ninguna de las maneras de lo que en su mente era el justo castigo por lo que el había hecho a los clanes que el consideraba una amenaza para su poder personal

´´Bueno Hime mejor me voy a dar esos mensajes tan importantes. Estare aquí cuando los tres estúpidos estén presentes ya que por nada en el mundo me voy a perder sus ejecuciones políticas de manera alguna``. Jiraiya se esfumo de la ventana dejando sola a Tsunade imaginándose la cara de Danzo por ser destituido iba a ser un material muy beno ¿tal vez debería incorporarlo en Icha Icha como la cara de uno de los enemigos del protagonista mientras veía como el prota se follaba a alguien cercano a el? Decisiones

* * *

 **-Campo de Entrenamiento Numero 13-**

Explosiones sacudían todo el campo de entrenamiento. Si una persona fuera atrapada allí pensaría que se trataba de una zona de guerra o algo por el estilo. No es que se equivocase por mucho ya que el campo de entrenamiento numero trece se había convertido en el escenario de combate entre dos jóvenes y una mujer muy peligrosa. No es por nada que ella ea conocida como ´´Black Mamba Anko``. Una de las jonin de elite mas temidas de Konoha y posiblemente de las naciones elementales en toda su fuerza

Anko se encontraba vestida con una falda de color naranja quemada y con una camiseta negra que se ceñia a su cuerpo mientras que también tenia una gabardina naranja quemada. Muchos habrían visto a Anko y se habrían quejado de su sensualidad como ella lucia como una perfecta bomba femenina que sin ninguna duda sacudiría el mundo de todas las personas que se acercasen a ella. Despues de todo desde que se quito el sello maldito ella había sido mas activa físicamente y se había puesto aun mas en forma

Anko había perdido el sello maldito cortesía de los Uzumaki que habían descubierto lo que era mas o menos el sello. Era un medio de intercambio de la energía natural algo que sorprendió a los Uzumaki soberanamente aunque eso no les impidió de ninguna manera buscar que hacer con dicha marca. Cuando destruyeron todo lo que tenia la marca que la hacia peligrosa (la parte del alma de Orochimaru, un interruptor de tortura y muerte, liberadores de toxinas de adicción, etc) la marca paso a ser solo un medio por el que Anko podía llegar a obtener acceso a la energía natural

Si a eso le añades por su puesto el poder de su linaje único cortesía de los diferentes experimentos de Orochimaru ella era una de las cosas mas peligrosas de Konoha aunque ella pensaba que aun tenia que convertirse en mas poderosa a pesar de solo ser una joven de quince años. Ella creía que no había alcanzado de ninguna manera su tope máximo y ella esperaba con ansia llegar a alcanzarlo aunque para ello ella sabia que tendría que ir a la cueva del clan Hebi un lugar del que se decía nadie podía sobrevivir debido a las increíbles toxinas que había en el ambiente aunque para ella eso no significaba nada

Anko dejo de pensar en si misma y se enfoco en los dos jóvenes en cuestión que tenia delante. Era de diez años cada uno de ellos y estaban terminado el primer año de la academia por lo que una persona normal no estaría esperando demasiado de ellos pero Anko sabia mejor que la mayor parte de los estúpidos del mundo. Los dos niños delante de ella eran amenazas de alto nivel en formación desde su punto de vista y como una de las kunoichis mas peligrosas de las naciones elementales ella sabia muy bien de lo que estaba hablando cuando se refería a ellos como amenazas

Hinata Hyuga había crecido un poco. Ella vestia un uniforme de combate de color azul oscuro con una capa de malla de combate cubriendo su piel por debajo de dicho uniforme. Ella estaba en el camino de convertirse posiblemente en la mayor experta de taijutsu de Konoha y ella le echaría una mano en lo que pudiera pero necesitaba al actual mayor maestro de Konoha en taijutsu y ese era Gai por mucho por lo que ella estaba planeando poner en contacto a la niña con dicho hombre en un momento de estos días próximos antes de que el hombre de verde pudiera conseguir de alguna manera un equipo

Naruto también era diferente. Lucia un poco mas grande aunque su cuerpo no era el de un tipo musculoso el era del tipo de persona que se entrenaba meticulosamente en la formación de una persona dura, resistente y rápida. Anko no podía evitar preguntarse que pasaría cuando el niño creciera para ser visto como un adulto. Seguramente atraería a las mujeres de la población femenina como una luz a una polilla. Era de lo mas fascinante de ver en su humilde opinión y el mismo estaba entrenándose arduamente para ser un ninja todo terreno al igual que el Nidaime Hokage fue una vez en su momento

Ella sabia y había oído que Naruto tenia tres afinidades elementales: Raiton, Suiton y Futon. Esas tres afinidades eran a decir verdad una combinación en su mente de lo mas poderosa y de lo mas fuerte ya que estas afinidades juntas se podían combinar para crear potentes ataques devastadores. Era su intención de empezar a formarlo en ellas a partir de el receso entre primer y segundo año mas que nada para poder darle a Naruto unos conocimientos mas que suficientes y al mismo tiempo no sobrecargarlo como ella sabia que en ocasiones pasaba con los que se entrenaban demasiado pronto en la enseñanza elemental

Pero ella dejo de pensar aun mas en sus oponentes cuando Hinata apareció justo delante suya y trato de golpearla. Esquivo solo y únicamente moviéndose en zigzag esquivando por completo los golpes de la heredera Hyuga pero todo fue una trampa como ella fue acorralada y asaltada al mismo tiempo por tanto Hinata como Naruto. Fue una trampa majestuosa a decir verdad como Hinata ataco por el frente y Naruto por la espalda. Por desgracia para ellos ella tenia una afinidad elemental con doton por lo que solo esquivo el ataque hundiéndose en el suelo y casi causando que ambos jóvenes se golpeasen entre si

Hinata y Naruto se dieron cuenta de que su ataque falo con solo unos tres segundos de margen pero se habían entrenado mucho apra luchar como un equipo de etiqueta. Por lo que pudieron sin ningun problema evitar golpearse. Al mismo tiempo aprovecharon la oportunidad para colocarse espalda contra espalda con el Byakugan de Hinata activo mirando de cerca para enforcarse y asegurarse de todas las maneras que no eran sorprendidos de ninguna manera por Anko. Ella era una especialista de tácticas furtivas después de todo por lo que solo una persona estúpida podría llegar a pensar que ella no podía tener de alguna manera un plan para atacarlos de manera furtiva

´´A las tres en punto, fuga de chakra de categoría uno``. HInata vio un pequeño toque que se dirigía hacia ellos y de inmediato empezó a prepararse para lanzar un ataque que evitase de cualquier manera que los afectase a ellos. Lo que ella nunca se espero fue a Naruto sacar varios clones y darles la orden lanzar cada uno un shuriken al mismo tiempo que hacían el Kage Shuriken. Varias decenas de shuriken se convirtieron fácilmente en miles que salieron disparados en la dirección que Hianta había dado solo para estrellarse con un dragon hecho de piedra. Fue una distracción

´´Mierda la tenemos justo debajo``. La exclamación de Hinata fue demasiado lenta como Anko salió disparada del suelo y los sorprendió a ambos con dos patadas que los envio volando lejos. Naruto derrapo en el suelo meintras que Hinata hizo cabriolas en el aire para poder disminuir la fuerza de los impactos aunque poco importo como Anko creo varios Ichi Bunshins que lanzo contra Hinata antes de que ella se lanzo directamente a por Naruto ya que lo calificaba como la máxima amenaza (no es por ser machista pero diferencia de poder entre Naruto e Hinata era bastante grande por lo que es de lógica que envíes los clones a por la mas débil mientras el original se enfoca en el mas duro de los oponentes)

Anko salió y se enzarzo con una pelea a puñetazo y patada limpia contra Naruto. La forma de moverse de Anko era rápida y era increíblemente activa sin dejar ninguna posible situación de recuperación. Naruto estaba mas bien obligado a estancarse en una posición defensiva aunque por desgracia para Anko Naruto no se quedo tan quieto como ella podría haber llegado a querer como Naruto rápidamente se reformo y lanzo su propio ataque que era lo bastante fuerte como para alejarla de el cosa que el aprovecho para lanzarse en un ataque casi irresponsable

Anko vio con como Naruto abandonaba la defensa y casi grupo por lo estúpido que actuo ya que no le costo mucho encontrar una posición abierta en su ataque solo para el Naruto que golpeo estallo y se formaron cadenas que la maniataron. Esto era algo nuevo que ella no había imaginado. Para colmo final las cadenas se sellaron impidiendo que ella las pudiera romper en parte y vio como Naruto apareció de una ilusion de camuflaje y se lanzo a ayudar a Hinata. Muy inteligente a decir verdad aunque ella sabia que estas ataduras contra un oponente normal habrían servido ella no era cualquier oponente

Hinata estaba superada y ella sabia eso cuando miraba los cuatro clones que tenia delante. Recibio el golpe de uno para contraatacar golpeando el estomgao de eso solo para verse obligada a retroceder por la patada en hacha de otro. Cuando ella parecía a punto de volver a ponerse en pie otro de los clones se lanzo a por ella en una embestida salvaje que fue evitada solo de pura chiripa por ella aunque la dejo abierta para el cuarto clon que la golpeo con un golpe de martillo que la hizo caer al suelo y tropezar debido a la fuerza del golpe en cuestión

Hinata se puso en pie justo para ver uno de los clones que se lanzaba a por ella antes de ser sorprendida por Naruto aparecer agarrando de la cabeza al clon en cuestión y haciéndolo golpear contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que se creo un cráter de un metro de expansión y unos decimetros de profundidad. Ella sabia a decir verdad que Naruto era fuerte y poderoso pero nunca se había imaginado que fuera tan fuerte. Pero ahora ella comprendía que el estaba siendo enseñado por la legendaria Tsunade

Los otros tres clones vieron a su camarada caído y se lanzaron a tratar de vengarlo pero uno de ellos fue sorprendido por una Hinata que lo había tomado por sorpresa antes de que ella hiciera que sus golpes de juken modificado en honoken la hiceran caer en llamas destructivas. Hinata miro a los dos clones con una sonrisa salvaje antes de lanzarse a por uno de ellos mientras Naruto se lanzaba de la misma manera contra el otro. No necesitaron mas de un golpe para enviar a dichos clones al embalaje. Naruto con uno solo de sus golpes destruyo la piedra del clon mientras que Hinata con un modificado de treinta y dos golpes hizo quemar la piedra

Ambos se volvieron había unos aplausos antes de volverse hacia una Anko ahora libre que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Pero antes de que ellos pudieran decir nada ella desapareció en un borron de velocidad antes de golpear a Naruto y volverse para golpear una vez mas a Hinata que fue sorprendida por la fuerza del golpe en cuestión ya que ella no se lo podía haber esperado de ninguna manera. Anko miro a los niñas totalmente divertida porque ella estaba feliz de lo que habían logrado con solo tener diez años de edad lo cual era bastante en su humilde opinión

´´Bravo debo decirlo esta vez habeis durado dos horas contra mi lo cual es una buena cosa. Esa legendaria resistencia Uzumaki debe ser una cosa de la que tienes que estar mas que orgulloso Naruto pero al final ha pasado lo que siempre pasa cuando te enfrentas a un oponente que es superior: habeis perdido. Normalmente un oponente superior cometeria el error de subestimaros algo que yo no hice por nada en el mundo asique será en vuestro mejor interés de no dejar de entrenar``. Ella encontró divertido como los dos ninjas en cuestión delante suya se ponían en pie con dificultades aunque ahora ella tenia la intención de darles las buenas noticias

´´La buena noticia que tengo para los dos de vosotros es que sois ninjas de nivel chunin de la era de los reinos combatientes asique mi enhorabuena. La mala noticia es que ahora es cuando se llega a la típica situación en la que los avances no son tan notables. Afortunadamente en el lado de Naruto aun tenemos que explotar su dominio de los elementos y en tu caso Hinata hay tres aspectos que pueden ayudarte: taijutsu bajo Gai, medico ninjutsu y genjutsu. Con estos tres factores Hinata podrías llegar a crecer muy fuerte``. Ella no mentia ya que Hinata tenia el potencial de lograrlo de todas maneras al menos en su mente por lo que solo tendría que ponerse de acuerdo con las personas adecuadas

´´Naruto tu tienes la facilidad de los elementos en tu propio hogar con miembros de un clan que tienen dominios en los tres de ellos por lo que solo voy a servirte como vara de medir de tu habilidad. Espero con sinceridad que una vez fuera de la academia puedas darle un buen partido a un capitán ANBU o al menos espero eso por tu parte``. Ella se rio cuando vio a Naruto semi estremecerse ante la idea de entrenamiento bajo su clan en el dominio elemental. Sus vasallos podían llegar a ser unos verdaderos tiranos cuando querían sin ninguna duda

´´Tu Hinata por otro lado necesitaras ayuda de dos fuentes. Maight Gai es el mayor experto de Konoha Taijutsu. Dejame decirte sin ninguna duda de que te puede enseñar mucho mas de lo que nadie en esta aldea puede lograr (aunque su sentido de la vestimenta es muy malo) y si demuestras ser una estudiante tenaz te regalara algo de incalculable valor. Por otra parte en genjutsu y ninjutsu medico necesitaras una ayuda un poco mas sofisticada``. Ella se refería a su amiga Kurenai. La mujer era una jonin elite por su dominio de ambas habilidades únicas por lo que ella sabia que podía ser la persona mas que adecuada para ayudar a Hinata en su camino

´´Tengo una amiga que muy bien podría llegar a echarte un cable con la situación. Su nombre es Kurenai Yuhi y es una jonin de elite de Konoha como yo. No es tan poderosa pero es una brillante experta en el uso de genjutsu y técnicas medicas y la han nombrado como una de las kunoichis mas letales porque ella sigue el estandarte del ninja menos vistoso a diferencia de los expertos en ninjutsu y artes destructivas brutales``. Kurenai por si sola podía ser perfectamente capaz de aniquilar toda una unidad de jonin medios (cuatro jonin) y a mas de tres equipos de jonin recién ascendidos con apenas entrenamiento por lo que ella era muy buena en sus habilidades

´´Esta Kurenai Yuhi ¿no tiene mas deberes en este momento al mismo tiempo que Guy? Se me hace raro que dos ninjas con tantas habilidades no estén hasta los topes con trabajo de misiones ya que Konoha bien podría necesitarlos en cualquier cosa Anko``. Naruto sabia muy bien de las normas de los ninjas. Los jonin tenían que hacer misiones de Rango A establecidas pro el Sandaime y siempre estaban ocupados por lo que se le hacia extraño que estos dos jonin tuvieran tanto tiempo libre

´´Normalmente un shinobi de alto rango como jonin elites como Kurenai y yo misma tenemos asignaciones de misiones de Rango A que nos tienen ocupadas por lo menos un minimo de cinco a seis días o mas tiempo según la mision e incluso llegando a varias semanas pero el caso de Kurenai es un poco difícil. Ya ves Kurenai es una experta kunoichi medico por lo que ella tiene en su mayoría misiones de asuntos médicos o de asuntos de interrogatorio por su genjutsu o misiones de infiltración. Por lo que se esta un poco quemada y busca descanso``. Quemado era un termino referido a aquellos ninjas que llevaban mucho tiempo haciendo misiones y se necesitaba un afloje era solo una suerte que Kurenai era una medico

´´Suena como una Kunoichi competente al menos. Se que ella debe también estar buscando entrar a jonin sensei ¿no es asi Anko? Esa es una razón de mas para que la quieres conocerme ya que esperas que ya sea ella o Gai terminen como mis sensei ya que son los mas indicados para la tarea``. Era simple llegar a esa conclusión con lo que ella sabia por lo que fue un poco de una sorpresa cuando vio a Anko sonreir como si esa no fuera la verdad definitiva lo cual la hizo cuestionarse que estaba en la mente de la jonin

´´En el caso de Kurenai es muy posible que termines como su alumna pero el de Gai no lo creo. Por lo que he oído tiene el ojo echado a un niño que esta en el curso por encima del tuyo por lo que es muy posible que lo solicite para su equipo genin asique de esta forma las posibilidades de tu ser su alumna son bajas en el mejor por no decir imposibe a menos que te gradúes un año antes algo que aconsejo evitar``. Ella vio las miradas de ambos y sabia que seria mejor que explicase los hechos antes de que se pudieran tomar de una manera inadecuada ya que siempre podía ser visto de esa manera

´´Graduarse un año antes significa un año mas condicionado como genin en vuestros casos además de que se os destacaría como una pieza del color mas brillante a cualquier nación enemiga. Por si eso no fuera suficiente un genin tiene el dia un por lo menos un tercio del dia ocupado con ejercicios de entrenamiento de equipo y con misiones de rango D por lo que tiene menos tiempo para entrenar en bruto lo cual puede ser bastante malo a decir verdad``. Ella sabia que en el caso de Itachi uchiha el salir graduado mucho antes de lo que fue su edad aprobada significo mucho menos entrenamiento del que podría haber tenido y lo había oido quejarse de ello

´´Asique la graduación temprana es una estupidez una cosa a la que Naruto ya me había explicado que no seria de lo mas sensato porque resultaría posiblemente en nosotros tener menos tiempo para entrenar ¿Cómo se las arreglan los jonin para mantenerse en forma y seguir creciendo mas fuertes con tanto tiempo ocupado?``. HInata tenia esta pequeña pregunta y miro a Anko que solo sonrio de manera un poco como si le gustara demasiado ocultar una información tan precisa lo cual la hizo querer estrangularla por muy amiga que fuera de ellos

´´Jonin tienen acceso a mas recursos que genin para ayudar a sus entrenamientos tanto de tipo físico como tipo de chakra. Un ejemplo es que muchos de los jonin usaran la conocida pesa de chakra que obliga al usuario a estar en un ejercicio con condiciones reducidas al mismo tiempo que obliga a un control de chakra preciso. Hay una razón por la que Konoha siempre se ha mantenido como la mas fuertes de las aldeas ninja a pesar de que somos superados en numero en ocasiones como cuando Kumo, Kiri e Iwa se aliaron en su dia``. Konoha tenia acceso a mejores recursos de entrenamiento que las otras aldeas por lo que era para ellos fácil de producir numerosas tropas adecuadamente entrenadas

´´Tambien creo que se te esta olvidando que Konoha fue fundada por los clanes Uchiha y Senju. Aunque ninguno de los clanes dio sus mejores secretos de la aldea para la formación de esta la biblioteca shinobi cuenta con algunas fuentes de información que han ayudado de manera insuperable a que Konoha se mantenga como la mas fuerte de las aldeas shinobi. La información gana mas batallas que una cosa que es sin control y sin información``. Anko estaba a punto de continuar dándoles un sermón a los dos jóvenes cuando un águila sono por encima suya. Este águila era para emitir un mensaje y ella sabia que tenia que ir si o si por lo que solo los miro un momento antes de archarse

´´Odio cuando Anko nos deja con mas preguntas que respuestas ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo Naru? Es decir tienes que convivir con ella casi todos los días del dia por lo que se me hace un poco raro que ella no este tomandote el pelo cada dos por tres``. Ella miro a Naruto que estaba tomando un zumo de piña y uva que había tenido sellado. Despues de un ejercicio de entrenamiento como ese necesita algo de azúcar y energía en su cuerpo. Solo miro a Hinata por un momento antes de suspirar. No es que Anko lo dejase en ese mismo sentido en muchas ocasiones

´´Anko tiene una vena de bromista de la misma manera que yo. Ella ama la idea de dejar a las personas con preguntas sin respuesta porque eso los obligara mas que nada a esforzarse en la búsqueda de respuestas. Es un poco una forma por parte de ella de esforzarnos y obligarnos a seguir haciendo todo lo necesario para crecer como ninjas sin depender de ella``. Anko odiaba los sentidos de dependencia. No soportaba de ninguna manera cuando la gente dependía de otra porque para ella eso significaba que si la otra persona decidia chantajearte o algo asi entonces estarías en tre la espada y la pared una cosa muy poco agradable

´´Asique para Anko las cosas no son como si ella fuera una perra desagradable que busca joder en todo momento con nuestras mentes sino que ella busca que nos saquemos las castañas del fuego por nosotros mismos ¿eh? Es una buena forma de hacer las cosas y no tendrá quejas de mi aunque eso de irse asi como asi es de lo mas molesto a decir verdad``. Eso la reconfortaba un poco sabiendo que al menos Anko no trataba de jugar con sus mentes como si ella fuera una especie de torturadora de la mente en potencia. Sin embargo cuando vio la sonrisa de Naruto sintió un escalofrio bajar por su espalda

´´Anko es miembro del escuadron de tortura e investigación de Konoha y esta como segundo al mando después solo de Ibiki Morino. Ella es una joven promesa ya que sabe como acojonar a la gente a la vez que implica el máximo dolor corporal sin poner en peligro la vida de sus sujetos por lo que si en parte ella puede estar jugando con nuestras cabezas solo por el hecho de querer en parte ya sea divertirse o porque ella quiere hacernos pensar mas detenidamente las cosas``. Esa era la forma de hacer las cosas de Anko y el estaba de acuerdo con ella de todo corazón porque había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que a menos que pienses estas mas bin jodido

´´Hay veces que pienso que te reunes con las personas que tienen las posibilidades mas altas de destruir la conciencia de una persona para que lo sepas Naruto ¿hay algun amigo sorpresa por ahí fuera que quieras presentarme que tenga la posibilidad de undirme de cualquier manera en la miseria?``. Su tono sarcástico solo hizo que Naruto se riera y ella tuvo que maldecir al joven Uzumaki por no ser una persona fácil de asustar. Un poco sin embargo ella sabia que cuando creces rodeado de super asesinos entonces las posibilidades de asustarte por las palabras de una niña son minimas en el mejor de los casos

´´Creo que debes de pensar mejor tus palabras querida Hinata no vaya a ser que un dia una persona tome como que estas amenazándolo de alguna manera. De todos modos creo que debemos de darnos prisa porque hoy es una demostración publica en la academia y no queremos quedar mal por llegar tarde ¿verdad?``. Naruto se esfumo de la vista muy a sorpresa de Hinata que solo solto un bufido y se marcho de allí a toda prisa sin importarle nada mas que llegar a la academia. Iba a ser un dia de lo mas interesante en su mente

* * *

 **-Torre Hokage-**

Danzo caminaba tranquilamente hacia el despacho de Tsunade mientras que pensaba detenidamente en como resolver su actual problema: Tsunade. Desde que ocupo su posición como Godaime Hokage ella había unido a los clanes ninja contra la influencia de los civiles. Como era natural y de esperar la presencia de Tsunade solo hizo mas daño a la credibilidad de los civiles e hizo que muchos en Konoha vieran un considerable cambio en el poder de la propia aldea. Nunca le habían gustado los civiles pero servían a su propósito de presionar al Hokage pero Tsunade estaba golpeando todo eso con suma habilidad

Tsunade había ramificado y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en Konoha pero eso significaba que sus planes para hacerse con el control estaban completamente paralizados. Habia intentado ir a orfanatos de fuera de Konoha pero casi todos los orfanatos habían recibido mensaje de que si el aparecia y se aprendía de que había visitado y se llevaba un solo niño entonces toda la ira del Daimyo caería sobre ellos. No podía conseguir soldados de esta manera y eso estaba mal en su mente. Necesitaba soldados para poder competir por el poder de Konoha

Danzo frunció el ceño porque desde que Tsunade había llegado al poder ni el ni los otros dos ancianos habían sido bienvenidos en la oficina de Tsunade con ella alegando que como nueva en el puesto tenia que saber mejor que nadie como se manejaban los poderes allí. Por supuesto el había intentado a través de Koharu sugerir que les dejasen tener un poco de voz para ayudarla en este difícil trabajo. Koharu paso una semana después de sugerir aquello en el hospital con varios huesos rotos solo porque se había atrevido a decirle a la líder de Konoha como hacer las cosas

Tsunade no tendría ni un momento de paciencia con ellos o al menos eso es lo que el pensaba de ella. Tsunade parecía mas que dispuesta al uso de la violencia contra cualquiera que fuera una amenaza para su poder. No podía culparla porque el mismo actuaria de esa manera. Alguien que es una amenaza para el poder de otro debe ser tratado con la máxima fuerza posible pero como no era el quien lo estaba haciendo sino Tsunade el estaba de lo mas molesto. Lo que era peor es que Tsunade no tendría ningun problema con matarlos a el y al resto de los ancianos si pensaba que trataban de usurpar su poder

Tenia que encontrar una manera de hacer que los problemas de Konoha con los Uchiha se incrementaran de manera notable y al mismo tiempo encontrar una manera de acorralar a uchiha Shisui. Un informe de su aliado le había hablado de la increíble habilidad del Mangekyo de Shisui y si podía hacerse con el el estaba seguro de que el poder que siempre debió ser suyo podría estar a su alcance por fin ya que con ese poder ni el Daimyo ni nadie se podría atrever a meterse en su camino. Solo tendría que ordenarles amablemente a quitarse a si mismos de sus posiciones y colocarlo a el

Pero Shisui era uno de los agentes de campo mas destacados de Konoha y de lo que se decía se estaba convirtiendo en la estrella de la policía militar de Konoha haciendo de esta manera que muchos de los ninjas no oficiales de la policía se pusieran de su lado en vez de Fugaku si el hombre se proponía de cualquiera de las maneras de dar un golpe de estado. Todo esto no debería haber pasado pero ahora mismo el no tenia el pie necesario para poder incentivar a Fugaku para tratar de dar un golpe de estado aunque la idea estaba en su cabeza

Koharu estaba también muy preocupada. Ella y Homura habían sido siempre mas del lado de Danzo que del de Hiruzen a la hora de hacer las cosas y ahora se daba cuenta de que muy posiblemente podía terminar mal para ella. Haberse puesto siempre del lado de Danzo era para asegurar su propio poder en Konoha un poder que ella pensó en su momento que se merecía. Pero Hiruzen cambio tras el ataque del Kyubi. El decidió que los traidores eran peores que la basura pero que si alguien no obedecía sus ordenes cuando se suponía que tenían que hacerlo eran entonces traidores. Esto eran mas problemas en la mente de Konoharu de lo que ella había imaginado que podría ser

Los diez años desde el ataque del Kyubi ella sabia que Hiruzen había estado formando a Tsunade para ser la nueva Hokage. No le gustaba. Tsunade podía ser fuerte y poderosa asi como mantenerse joven pero ella no tenia ningun respeto por el equilibrio de poder en Konoha y lo destruiría como había estado haciendo en los últimos tiempos. El equilibrio existía para que hubiera un balance adecuado y nadie tratase de abusar del poder y que hubiera mas poder que el absoluto que tenia el Hokage pero Tsunade estaba empeñada en acabar con eso

Tobirama Senju había sido muy en contra de la idea de Hashirama de un equilibrio de poder y durante su liderazgo Konoha experimento muchos cambios. En ese momento era necesario a causa de la guerra pero en este momento no era necesario que asi fuera. No ayudaba a que en su mente ella pensaba que Tsunade estaba mas preocupada por una alianza con uzu que con la gente de Konoha y al estar tan fuertemente aliada con el niño Uzumaki y sus vasallos sabia que tenia razón. Su esperanza era que ahora que podían reunirse con Tsunade podrían empezar a empujar a la mujer para pensar mas en el bien de Konoha (lease mas en su bien y sus ideales propios)

Homura no tenia buenas vibraciones con Tsunade ser la Hokage actual. No le gustaba y punto. Aunque Tsunade era una kunoichi poderosa y fuerte seguía siendo eso una mujer y en su opinión una mujer no puede ser una comandante absoluto de los ejércitos de Konoha por lo que según su propia ideología debería de ser Danzo quien ocupase esa posición o Hiruzen con Danzo ser una preferencia porque compartían los mismos ideales. Por desgracia Tsunade había sido colocada como Hokage y ahora tenían que tragar con ella algo que no seria del todo bueno en su opinión

Homura sabia que con Tsunade como Hokage muchas ideas y tácticas de la mujer se pegarían a la forma de hacer las cosas de Konoha y no quería eso de ninguna de las maneras ¿una escuela para médicos? No tenían necesidad de ella. Solo los fuertes merecían sobrevivir mientras que los débiles deberían de ya sea servir a los fuertes o morir como carne de cañon. Pero con Tsunade puesta como Hokage las posibilidades de que eso siguiera siendo hecho eran nulas en el mejor de los casos y con el mejor de los casos ser que posiblemente Tsunade impondría el curso a todos los ninjas

Tampoco le gustaba ver como Tsunade era tan a favor de los Uzumaki. Los Uzumaki solo sirvieron para una cosa y eso era ser jinchurikis (el hecho de que las ultimas dos jinchurikis del Kyubi hubieran sido mas fuertes de lo que el jamás había sido era una de esas cosas que tanto lo molestaba porque una mujer no podía ser mas fuerte que un hombre en su mente) pero Tsunade había impedido todos los intentos de convertir al niño en un arma a lo largo de los años por lo que la herramienta de Konoha de destrucción masiva estaba en su opinión echada a perder (una vez mas el hombre no entiende que la habilidad de Naruto era superior a la de cualquiera entrenado por el o Danzo con su edad)

Pero hoy cambiarian las cosas. Homura tenia mas que decidido que el dia de hoy iban a obligar a Tsunade a empezar a hacer las cosas como se tenían que hacer o dios no lo quiera le mostraría a esa niña tonta su lugar en la aldea que era tan por debajo de los demás. Homura estaba mas que seguro de que con el poder entre Danzo y el mismo podrían sin ninguna duda obligar a la niña en ciertos puntos como no la creación de la escuela de medicina de combate ninja o el colocar a los niños ejemplares en ANBU temprano. Ella no podría impedirle de ninguna manera hacerlo

Los tres asesores caminaban cada uno con unos planes diferentes y con estrategias completamente estúpidas pensando que podrían forzar de alguna manera a Tsunade a cumplir con sus demandas sin pensar en ningun momento que Tsunade era la que tenia en verdad el control

Tsunade vio entrar a los tres ancianos obsesionados con el control y sonrio por dentro. La sensación de saber que estaba a punto de darles una buena patada en el culo no podía ser mejor en su mente ya que ahora estaba mas que claro que estos tres ancianos no iban a estar en sus lugares antiguos. Ya podía imaginarse sus gritos de indignación por ello aunque no es que le importase mucho como para ella la idea de verlos en mal lugar era mas que suficiente. Si estos mismos ancianos posiblemente hubieran sido muy listos como ellos se pensaban se habrían dado cuenta de su sonrisa muy desagradable que tenia pero estaban mas bien enfocados en pensar como debían controlar la situación

´´Ya era hora de que dejaras que llegásemos Tsunade. Tenemos muy poco tiempo para empezar a hacer un trabajo adecuado por Konoha. Hay muchas cosas que deben hacerse y en principal es que tu programa medico no puede realizarse``. Homura expreso en primer lugar su opinión razonando que esta era su oportunidad solo para dejar en claro a la joven mujer delante suya que ella aunque Hokage tenia que escucharlo a el y a los otros asesores

´´Que yo sepa como Hokage no tengo que escuchar ninguna de vuestras ideas. Sois asesores del cargo de Hokage para asuntos internos, externos y militares y que yo sepa asesor quiere decir que dais consejos y en ningun momento oir un consejo sino una orden ¿debo interpretarlo como que estais tratando de imponer vuestras ideas como asesores a mi el Hokage?``. Ella vio como Danzo se estremecía. Era bien sabido que la razón por la que perdió su brazo derecho fue porque su sensei en su dia se lo destrozo de mala manera después de Danzo realizar una imitación de las campañas de terror de Kumo

´´No estamos tratando de ordenarte nada Tsunade pero has de entender que Konoha debe usar sus activos de manera mas inteligente que simple y únicamente usarlos en una academia de medicina de combate solo porque perdiste a dos seres muy queridos``. Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Homura antes de encontrarse en el suelo de rodillas de la intención asesina en bruto dirigida por Tsunade que claramente estaba molesta por como el imbécil había insultado el sacrificio de su hermanito y amante

´´Ya veo…¿estas diciendo que sugerirías que en cada una de las unidades de combate shinobi no haya un medico que parchee el equipo en cuestión para cuando son heridos? Eso de por si aumentaría en un buen treinta por ciento las posibilidades de la misión realizarse ¿estas sugiriendo que es mejor sacrificar a nuestros hombres que salvarles la vida? Me pregunto como verían los ninjas de Konoha saber que mis asesores preferien que ellos mueran antes que mantenerlos con vida``. Ella disfruto cuando vio las miradas de miedo de dos de los ancianos y casi podía sentir el terror viniendo de Danzo. Era muy bueno ser ella

´´Creo que sois vosotros los que no entienden lo importante que es esto. La oportunidad de tener médicos entrenados en las misiones de nivel jonin o chunin pueden muy bien ayudar y resolver algunos de los problemas que pueden llegar a ser estas misiones. Despues de todo los imprevistos suceden y en las misiones siempre es mejor esperar lo mejor pero estar preparado para lo peor ¿me estais diciendo que pensais que nuestros shinobis no merecen estar a salvo?``. Ella estaba muy inclinada en ese momento a aplastar las cabezas de los tres ancianos pero no quería ser acusada de matar a los que se oponían a sus ideas. Es malo para la villa

´´Es un gasto significativo de recursos que se podrían emplear adecuadamente. Mi ROOT hizo un trabajo fenomenal en la eliminación de las amenazas pero ha sido completamente desmantelado. En vez de usar los fondos dispuestos para el instituto de medicina podríamos emplearlos para mi ROOT``. Si con esto conseguía mas reclutas y venían especialmente de los clanes el seria mas que feliz sin embargo una mirada de Tsunade le dijo que ella antes lo veria en el infierno y eso no auguraba para nada en el mundo ninguna cosa buena para el por lo que sabia que su plan no se veria bien efectuado

´´tu organización era ejercida por ti y con claras ordenes de obedecerte a ti mismo por lo que nunca fue una organización sancionada por Konoha y solo por eso debería tenerte ejecutado por alta traición a Konoha Danzo. Es una suerte que lamas el culo de la gente adecuada que te has salvado pero ya es bastante malo con que muchos de los jóvenes de los clanes bajo tu cuidado han tenido que ser sometido a terapia de reconstrucción mental. Si por mi fuera estarías muerto recuérdalo``. Muchos de los jóvenes habían tenido que sufrir un borrado completo de memoria de lo que fueron los eventos de ROOT

´´Pero me doy cuenta con esto que mis asesores mas que estar dispuestos a trabajar conmigo en la mejora de Konoha parecen mas bien dispuestos a ir en mi contra. Eso no puede ser de ninguna de las maneras y me temo que me obligais a suspenderos de vuestras posiciones de manera inmediata por el caso de haber tratado de suplantar mi autoridad y de no estar en vuestro papel como asesores``. Tsunade tuvo que evitar que la sonrisa se hiciera mas ancha en sus labios al ver a los tres ancianos ser golpeados con palabras que claramente no les hacia gracia a ninguno de ellos. Era divertido a decir verdad

Danzo estaba que no se lo podía creer ¿Cómo había podido llegar a esto? Había una razón por la que Hiruzen no lo podía sacar de su posición y es que los nobles y grandes comerciantes de Hi no Kuni confiaban mucho en el (lease como que usaban sus tropas como la forma de librarse de la competencia posible) por lo que ellos deberían de ser capaces de impedirle hacer esto. Sin embargo Tsunade estaba haciéndolo y eso no era bueno en su mente. Tenia que detenerla lo antes posible. Tenia que sacarla de esa idea ahora mismo

´´Tsunade tu decisión es contraproducente en el mejor de los casos. Precisarias de encontrar otros asesores en cuestión de tiempo muy corto si nos echases por lo que seria una perdida de tu tiempo que podrías emplear en otras cosas mas inteligentes como son la investigación en busca de fallas de Konoha``. Danzo no podía perder este puesto. Si lo hacia no tendría ninguna posición en el consejo de la aldea y cualquier decisión que pudiera tomar desde ahora en adelante se veria mas como una decisión tomada en interés personal que en el interés de la aldea lo cual lo llevaría a terminar muy mal

´´No es tu situación decidir si debo o no debo hacer esto pero creo que después de haberos atrevido a suponer que mis ideas son inadecuadas en el mejor de los casos y que no deberíamos de preocuparnos en los ninjas de la aldea y no gastar recursos que podrían hacer las misiones mas fructíferas creo que estoy en mi derecho a decir que no estais en el mejor interés de la aldea y que por tanto vuestra expulsión de dicho puesto es mas que adecuada``. Ver a Danzo tratando de pensar en formas de salir de esta situación era de lo mas divertido en su mente porque ella ya había decidido que esto seria como ella lo decidió y nadie podría cambiarla de parecer por nada

´´Tsunade no encontraras a otras personas que tengan los mismos conocimientos que nosotros en nuestras areas de trabajo ¿estas segura de que quieres perder acceso a todo eso solo por que no estamos de acuerdo contigo? Estas actuando mas como una niña pequeña y consentida que como una Hokage y creo que el consejo de Hi no Kuni no tomaria a bien este tipo de actitud de la que seria la comandante de la aldea y las fuerzas shinobi``. Homura estaba a punto de seguir diciendo cosas que insultaban a Tsunade cuando se encontró con Tsunade agarrarlo del cuello y levantarlo en peso. No la habían visto salir de su asiento lo cual era preocupante para los ancianos

´´¿una niña pequeña? ¿no estar de acuerdo conmigo? Creo que sois vosotros los que estais completamente equivocados y sois totalmente estúpidos si es que pensais de alguna manera que voy a dejar que vuestros insultos a mi forma de liderazgo de la aldea se vean de mala manera. Konoha esta bajo mi deber y hare todo lo osible por mantenerla a salvo pero de ninguna de las maneras voy a dejar que un anciano corrupto me diga como deben ser las cosas. Esta aldea se supone que debe ser el epitome de la seguridad y que debemos tener a nuestros ninjas en la mas alta categoría ¿y no quereis eso?``. Tsunade estaba tan tentada a estrangular al pobre idiota ahí mismo solo por atreverse a hablarle como si fuera una niña

´´Ahora quiero que salgais de mi oficina. Viejos estúpidos como vosotros no deberían ni siquiera tener una minima parte del gobierno como lo teneis por lo que no quiero volver a veros en esta oficina jamás y si me entero de cualquier intento de vuestras partes de usar poder o de tratar de inmiscuiros en los asuntos de Konoha sereis declarados enemigos de Konoha y tallados como traidores``. Tsunade dejo clara su intención y envio a los tres ancianos fuera de la habitación ya bien harta de tener que soportar sus nausebundas presencias. Y sabia que esto no era lo ultimo que oia de ellos

Una persona estúpida habría pensado que los ancianos habrían aceptado lo que les tocaba y ya esta pero ella sabia mejor. Los ancianos saborearon demasiado el poder y no lo querrian soltar de ninguna de las maneras por lo que seguramente mas tarde o mas temprano iban a darle problemas a ella. No es como si no estuviera preparada para ello porque en el momento en que asomasen sus feas cabezas ella las cortaría. Los días en que Konoha había sido un estado tan permisivo con los que trataban de controlar el poder para fines propios se habían terminado

Durante la siguiente media hora trabajo en determinados asuntos como era darle los toques finales a su escuela de medicina cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Por esta entro Jiraiya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras acompañaba a dentro a las tres personas que ella había elegido para ser parte de lo que seria el nuevo órgano de gobierno de Konoha. Hiruzen Saruobi, Koren Uchiha y el comandante ANBU ryu. Los tres entraron y se sentaron en sillas dispuestas para ellos. Aunque no sabían porque estaban aquí estaban curiosos de lo que quería Tsunade de ellos

´´Caballeros los he mandado llamar porque estoy en una nueva situación. Me veo que me he quedado sin asesores de Hokage ya que he encontrado que los que tenía eran mas interesados en si mismos que en esta aldea por lo que pensé que era mas bien adecuado de verlos expulsados de su posición``. Ella explico detenidamente las razones por las que los antiguos asesores habían sido expulsados y se alegro de ver que los tres ninjas que estaban delante suya estaban de acuerdo con que ella había tomado la decisión adecuada lo cual incluia a su sensei que estaba cien por cien apoyándola

´´Lo que esto quiere decir es que ahora me veo en la necesidad de tres aseores: uno de asuntos internos, uno de asuntos externos y uno como asesor de conflictos. Es por eso que ustedes tres estan aquí ya que sois los tres que habeis hecho en mi opinión el corte para mereceros esta posición``. Ella vio que asimilaban bien lo que ella decía lo cual era bueno ya que los necesitaba de su lado para poder moldear Konoha de manera adecuada contando con los hombres adecuados para respaldarla

´´Nos tienes a cada uno de los presentes aquí porque representamos un ideal en tu opinión que puede beneficiar enormemente a Konoha. Ryu comandante seria tu asesor de conflictos. Como comandante de ANBU los últimos casi veinte años creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda que es la persona con mejor forma de pensar de los aquí reunidos ya que ha visto los conflictos y sus resultados mas de cerca que incluso yo mismo el antiguo Hokage``. Ryu comandante también llamando Gen higarushi solo escucho las palabras de su comandante en jefe que había sido un mentor para el y un buen amigo todos estos años

´´Eso deja dos posiciones a tener en cuenta: asuntos internos y externos. Cada uno requiere una imagen diferente. Y cada uno de nosotros puede interpretar esa imagen de manera diferente. Por ejemplo yo podría ser como el abuelo que siempre he actuado para Konoha y servir como el asesor interno ya que veria fácilmente cualquier fallo en la aldea``. Era el papel que mas le pegaría. Abuelo de Konoha se hacia referencia a que era uno de los hombres mas antiguos de Konoha y la conocía como la palma de su mano. Tambien tenia las mas extensas relaciones con los clanes ninja por lo que el seria a quien podrían acudir para hablar antes de ir al propio Hokage

´´Y Koren aquí presente tiene como ya sabemos la reputación de ser el hombre de acero de Konoha. Un hombre que hara todo lo posible por defender lo que valoramos y lo que representamos dando una imagen mas que adecuada a asuntos externos a a vez que no nos pinta como demasiado santos que era lo que siempre hacia Danzo ¿me equivoco con mi suposición?``. Hiruzen era apodado el profesor por una buena razón y era el hombre que no solo se decía que era maestro de mas de mil técnicas sino tenia una gran mente estratégica algo que reflejo en ese mismo momento

´´No no te equivocas en nada. Se que estas posiciones no son para relajarse algo que los hombres de su edad mas bien tendrían que tener pero necesito a personas que puedo confiar y personas que tienen un interés en asegurar que la aldea es lo que mi abuelo lucho por hacer:el hogar seguro para nuestras jóvenes generaciones. Es por eso que pido que al menos piensen en mis peticiones antes de aceptarlas``. Tsunade no iba a obligarlos a aceptar su petición asi como asi ya que seria una completa estupidez por completo

´´Por ahora me temo que tengo que acudir a la academia shinobi. Es el dia de la demostración de eventos públicos y creo que podría ser mejor que el Hokage este allí presente en vez de enviar únicamente un Kage Bunshin ya que podría ser mal visto``. Con eso dicho ella se levanto de su asiento dándoles la oportunidad a los otros presentes de verla marchar mientras que pensaban de manera detenida que es lo que iban a hacer a continuación de ahora en adelante

* * *

 **-Academia Ninja de Konoha-**

Naruto se encontraba leyendo un libro acerca de fuinjutsu escrito por su propia madre mientras estaba apoyado en uno de los arboles del campo de entrenamiento de la academia. Al lado suya estaba una Hinata Hyuga que estaba también leyendo acerca de la botánica. Ellos eran muy concisos con eso de tener habilidades mas diversas y por eso mismo estaban usando el tiempo de esa manera y cualquier persona que los hubiera visto en ese momento se habría cuestionado que hacer con ellos ya que no se atreverían a molestarlos

Ino Yamanaka miraba detenidamente a los dos compañeros de clase que tenia. Tanto Naruto como Hinata era socios de etiqueta lo cual quería decir que se conocían muy bien. Ella era chismosa y en alguna que otra ocasión había tratado de espiarlos. Los cambios que había sufrido al comienzo de la academia eran grandes ya que pasaron de un par de niños jugetones a muy serios y su lado chismoso le exigia aprender que es lo que estaba pasando aunque no descubrió nada en absoluto

Shkamaru Nara sabia que Naruto era un dolor de cabeza. No lo odiaba ni despreciaba ni nada por el estilo pero sabia ver un problema cuando lo tenia delante. Naruto había sido una buena persona que defendió a Choji pero dejo en claro que no tenia ningun problema con el uso de fuerza absoluta para conseguir hacer entender sus puntos una cosa que lo molestaba un poco. Es por eso que pensaba que era algo asi como un problema porque era de tipo de persona con el que nunca podrías saber su tipo de reacción a las diferentes cosas

Choji también miraba detenidamente a Naruto. Sabia que era una persona no muy amigable pero Naruto era una buena persona y eso era todo para Choji. No ayudaba tampoco que Naruto no tenia ningun problema con el de golpear a los abusones algo que había hecho a lo largo de todo el primer año numerosas veces con matones que no solo se metían con el por su tamaño y su peso sino que se metían con cualquier persona. Al parecer para Naruto los matones eran una cosa que no debería ni de existir siquiera y menos aun en una aldea ninja sobre todo en posibles reclustas por lo que Choji sentía que Naruto era mas digno de confianza que muchos otros

Shino Aburame era un Aburame y se guiaba por la lógica en casi todas las cosas. No tenia ningun problema en tomar decisiones que aveces no estaban con la lógica pero el sabia mejor que mucha gente que la lógica hacia mas fácil las cosas. Pero la lógica no tenia sentido cuando miraba a un Uzumaki Naruto ya que el joven en cuestión no solo parecía muy en sus propios asuntos sino que además no les daba ninguna mirada a sus compañeros de clase. Un observador pobre pensaría que Naruto los menospreciaba pero el sabia mejor. Naruto no los menospreciaba sino los ponía a prueba

Kiba Inuzuka miraba un poco asustado a Naruto. Era cierto que Naruto podía ser un bromista y ser divertido pero también era serio y no tenia ningun problema con poner los puntos sobre las ies en todo momento. Naruto le había aclarado en su momento que tratar de comportarse con el como si fuera el alfa no era la mejor de las ideas mas que nada porque el nunca cedería ante nada ni nadie. Kiba nunca antes había visto un espíritu tan fuerte y lo asocio a ser un alfa por lo que obviamente lo tenia asustado

Sin embargo de la misma manera que había aquellos que miraban a Naruto de manera buena los había también que no tenían una buena impresión del joven heredero de Uzu. Estas dos personas no eran otras que Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. Ambas personas no apreciaban en ningun modo a Naruto aunque cada uno era por los motivos mas bien diferentes. Motivos mas bien egoístas y tontos que venían de personas incapaces de aprender o personas incapaces de aceptar la verdad tal y como es por muy que les golpee en la cara

Sakura miraba mal a Naruto mas que nada porque Naruto era de una familia muy poderosa y su madre Mebuki Haruno nunca le había hecho gracia ese determinado punto. Mebuki pensaba que ella se lo merecía mas que la familia de Uzu y había convencido a su hija de que el trato inadecuado a los Uzumaki era mas que justificado. Pero Mebuki también había asegurado a Sakura que tenia que ser un trato inteligente ya que los Uzumaki no tomarian de buena manera un acoso en ninguno de los sentidos por lo que la niña solo mostraba su mala intención a Naruto cuando quería debatir un punto

Sasuke sin embargo era diferente. Lo que sentía era puros celos por el heredero de Uzu. Su madre solo tenia buenas palabras de el pensando que el joven Uzumaki era un buen chico y un gran ninja muy en contra de la opinión de su propio padre que tenia la idea de que el niño Uzumaki no era mas que un niño por debajo de ellos. Por otro lado Itachi su hermano mayor solo pensaba que Naruto seria el mas fuerte de su generación. Que dos miembros de su familia opinaran tan bien de Naruto sacaba de quicio a Sasuke y no había nada que desease mas que ver al niño por debajo de el

Naruto estaba tranquilo leyendo cuando sintió todas las presencias de nivel jonin que se aproximaban. Los padres de origen ninja ya estaban aquí para ver la demostración de lo que supuestamente un solo año en la academia seria capaz de lograr por eso y de ahí estas demostraciones de aire libre aunque afortunadamente no las había mucho mas ya que eran una clara invitación para cualquier posible espia de ver a los posibles futuros alumnos prometedores al menos en la humilde opinión de Naruto

Tsunade apareció en un movimiento rápido y todo el mundo tuvo que hacer paso a ella que se reunió solo momentos después con el designado director de la academia ninja. Ambos discutieron los asuntos de importancia como era el hecho de la demostración de este nuevo curso y ella estaba a decir verdad impaciente por ver de lo que eran capaces. Habían seleccionado un grupo de chunin que no eran excesivamente habilidosos para demostrar que los niños estaban marchando por un buen camino

Tsunade miro al grupo de niños y estaba sonriendo cuando vio a Naruto tumbado a la sombra de un árbol junto a Hinata. Junto con Anko era ella la única persona a la que dejaba demasiado aproximarse ya que en la opinión de Naruto no había nadie mas que se mereciera estar en su cercanía ya que lo veian mas que nada como un trampolín a causa de su estado como heredero de Uzu (y eso que aun era desconocido que era heredero de los Senju) y francamente Tsunade estaba de acuerdo

´´Esta bien alumnos venir al frente es hora de mostrar a todos los intructores que vuestras habilidades obtenidas son un claro ejemplo de lo que deberían de esperar en nuestra academia``. Kosuke había hecho un gran trabajo todo este tiempo mientra dirigía la academia. A pesar de ser llamado un genin muchos lo respetaban como uno de los mas calificados ninjas de la aldea. El había ayudado a corregir lo que en su opinión eran los defectos que muchos tenían cuando se convertían en ninjas: orgullo. El orgullo siempre precede a la caída y el no iba a dejar que el mismo error que le había costado en su momento persiguiera a otros

´´Hoy es un dia importante alumnos. Hoy vais a mandar un claro mensaje a todo el mundo en la aldea. Sois la próxima generación de estudiantes que va a salir de la academia en solo dos años mas y espero grandes cosas de ustedes. Mostrarles a vuestros padres y tutores que tienen razón en confiar en la academia para el próximo futuro de generaciones``. Kosuke dejo de hablar una vez que transmitió claramente su mensaje y se hizo a un lado dejando que los instructores de la clase en cuestión llegasen. Las pruebas eran simples y sencillas: ninjutsu y taijutsu nada mas

Los niños de origen civil hicieron bastante bien la demostración de ninjutsu tal y comose esperaba de ellos. Ahora podrían dedicar los siguientes dos años a la perfeccion de habilidades y a tratar de aprender cosas nuevas que les vendría bien para ellos. Sin embargo con los de origen civil terminados ahora llegaban los niños de los clanes y mas de un adulto estaba esperando ver habilidades considerables de sus descendientes. El primero fue Akimichi Choji que se puso delante de un poste de entrenamiento

 **´´Ninpo: Bubub Baika no Jutsu (jutsu de aumento de tamaño parcial)``.** Su brazo derecho aumento de tamaño llegando a ser unas cinco veces mas grande de lo normal y lo lanzo hacia delante como un potente puñetazo que hizo añicos el poste. Por supuesto cuando lo hizo termino un poco cansado pero cuando escucho el sonido de aplausos de todo el mundo detrás el sonrio sabiendo que lo había hecho al menos de manera decente algo que lo alegro

Lo que Choji no parecía saber es que el jutsu era técnicamente uno de nivel básico que una vez dominado daría la puerta de las técnicas de clan junto con su versión de Baika no Jutsu (aumento corporal) y eso hacia feliz a Choza. Choza era feliz porque sabia que su hijo tenia un futuro brillante como miembro de su clan y que podía ayudar a empujarlo mas lejos. Solo tendría que encontrar la motivación adecuada. Lo que siguió a continuación sorprendería a todos en verdad

´´Bien hecho joven Choji y creo que haces un trabajo espectacular para ser un joven de tu edad. El dominio de la naturaleza Yang no es algo que ves asi como asi y vas por buen camino. Pero recomendaría aprender el dominio de tu naturaleza elemental. Nunca esta de mas tener habilidades que pueden suplementar y el dominio elemental siempre puede ayudar``. Hiruzen apareció de la nada dejando saber su pensamiento lo cual golpeo tanto a hijo como padre del clan Akimichi. El hombre mayor solo dirigió una mirada de Tsunade mientras asentía confirmando lo que la mujer rubia quería de el

 **´´Ninpo: Mushi Bunshin (clon de insectos destructivos)``.** La voz tranquila de Shino Aburame llego a todos en la sala que se quedaron asombrados cuando vieron una copia perfecta del niño. Shibi Aburame no monstro ninguna reacción pero era orgulloso de su hijo. Posteriormente de crear el jutsu de clon el con se lanzo a por un maniquí de entrenamiento deshaciéndose y envolviendo por completo el maniquí demostrando una forma eficiente de acercarse al objetivo e infectarlo con los insectos lo cual daría la ventaja al Aburame

´´Buena táctica empleada joven Shino. Es obvio que estaras pronto convirtiéndote en un maestro del insecto de las técnicas Kikaichu de tu clan pero si me lo permites te dare un par de consejos. Es bien sabido que los Aburame son un clan de usuarios de larga distancia y aunque son hábiles físicamente no es que sean muy destacados en ello por lo que mi recomendación es convertirte en un maestro de un arma. Si se me permite el consejo recomendaría un satsetsukon. Es un arma que estoy mas que seguro servirá para tus habilides físicas``. Ademas era un hecho bien sabido que los Aburame solian tener una afinidad doton por lo que combinando el arma con chakra doton tendría un arma realmente eficaz

 **´´Ninpo: Kagemane no Jutsu (técnica de control de sombras)``.** Shikamaru tenia ganas de terminar esto lo antes posible por lo que decidió atrapar al Sandaime Hokage con la técnica de imitación de sombras de su clan. Era una técnica sencilla y simple pero demostraría que ya estaba iniciado en estas habilidades lo cual demostraría que al menos estaba haciendo lo máximo posible. Vio al Sandaime sin embargo no estar nada oreocupado aunque su padre lo miro de manera divertida desde las filas de observación

´´Esta es una buena demostración de tus habilidades joven Nara. Estas por un buen camino lo cual es bueno y seguramente decidiste que la mejor manera de hacer una demostración por la que no te molestarían es por medio de atraparme. Muy inteligente si me lo permites decir ya estas demostrando no solo la capacidad de manipulación de tu clan sino la cabeza por la que los miembros de tu clan son bien conocidos. Debo decir que estoy impaciente por ver hasta donde mas puedes llegar pero recomendaría centrarte en tu resistencia porque sin ningun esfuerzo ya estas muy cansado``. Hiruzen tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando vio tanto Shikaku y Shikamaru ponerse blancos cuando Yoshino acepto contenta las palabras del Sandaime de entrenar su resistencia

 **´´Ninpo: Bunshin no Jutsu``.** Una chica joven y rubia hizo tres clones. Ino quería haberse mostrado como sus amigos de los clanes Nara y Akimichi pero los jutsus del clan Nara habían demostrado ser peligrosos en su máxima expansión y además eran invasivos sino se utilizaban de manera adecuada por lo que pensó que lo mejor era mostrar su increíble control de chakra cuando logro hacer mas de seis clons del tipo Bunshin lo cual llamo la atención del Sandaime

´´Ahhh veo que aquí tengo a una joven prometedora capaz de usar jutsus con su gran control de chakra. Eso es algo bastante bueno si tengo que decir la verdad y estoy mas que seguro de que llegaras lejos. Ademas de las técnicas de tu clan creo que puedo recomendar que aprendas de la nueva academia de medicina y de genjutsu. Una persona con gran control de chakra siempre es buena en esos campos``. Hiruzen se alegro cuando vio a la niña sonreir por haberla felicitado. Habia oído que la niña tenia potencial de su padre en muchas veces solo necesitaba el empujon adecuado para lograrlo

 **´´Ninpo: Jujin Bunshin (clon de bestia)``.** Kiba se acerco a su cachorro Akamaru e hicieron una de las dos técnicas que juntos habían dominado haciendo que Akamaru se convirtiera en una replica del joven Inuzuka. A continuación Kiba utilizo el jutsu de **Shikyaku (técnica de cuatro patas)** que le permitió despertar los instintos animales de su clan. Ahora los dos lucian de la misma manera y se lanzaron a por un maniquí al que destrozaron con un doble golpe increíblemente fuerte lo que atrajo la atención de su madre que sonrio satisfecha por sus habilidades

´´Aquí veo un prometedor practicante de Taijutsu. Muy fuerte y muy rápido a decir verdad por lo que creo que seria conveniente joven Inuzuka que realices entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo pesado. Sera bastante bueno para ti y te dara la oportunidad de crecer aun mas como ninja si se me permite decirlo``. El también habría recomendando la manipulación elemental de ser posible pero creía que el niño tenia bastante con tener que recurrir a un entrenamiento físico pesado algo que sabia que Tsumme le daría a su hijo por ser taijutsu su especialidad

 **´´Bakuhatsu Yashi (palma explosiva)``.** Hinata activo su Byakugan sin necesidad de sellos de mano y se dirigió a uno de los restantes maniquís del campo de entrenamiento y fue para sorpresa de los presentes cuando ella golpeo el maniquí y este exploto y fue consumido por las llamas lo cual sorprendió a muchos de los presentes. Hiruzen sin embargo podía ver que la niña no estaba afectada por el esfuerzo. Al parecer la formación con Anko era aun mas extenuante y dura

´´Bien veo que has mezclado el taijutsu del clan Hyuga con manipulación elemental. Un poco demasiado pronto en comparación con el tiempo en que lo hacen los miembros de tu clan al combinar su juken con su doton pero puedo ver un efecto adecuado. Solo puedo esperar ver en que mas te destacaras``. Hiruzen vio la sonrisa de Hinata y vio la mirada desconcertada de Hiashi obviamente que había previsto esto. Tendria que avisar a Tsunade de que vigilase a los ancianos Hyuga. Nunca se sabe lo que esos entrometidos podían tratar de hacer con la joven futura señora Uzumaki

 **´´Katon: Gakakyu no Jutsu (gran bola de fuego)``.** Una bola de fuego de gran tamaño se formo saliendo disparada por parte de un uchiha Sasuke a lo largo del campo de entrenamiento. El niño termino obviamente cansado por haber usado un jutsu de semejante calibre siendo tan joven y sin haber hecho la adecuada formación de entrenamiento elemental y ejercicios de chakra. Sin embargo el niño pensó que había hecho un buen trabajo con su jutsu

´´Impresionante que un niño de diez años sea capaz de hacer un jutsu de rango C. Puedo decir que es costoso y complicado para ti hacerlo por lo que tengo varios consejos. Primero centrate en la manipulación elemental de fuego, dominala y los jutsus serán mas eficaces y consumiran mucho menos. Segundo haz ejercicios de chakra control eso ampliara tus reservas. Tienes un gran futuro por delante joven sasuke, no lo estropees con creencias de superioridad solo por haber dado un gran paso``. Hiruzen sabia que el niño tenia potencial pero si era como su padre de los informes que había recibido entonces seria muy fácil de dirigir al niño por un mal camino

 **´´Kage Bunshin no Jutsu``.** Pero cualquier atención dada a Sasuke se disipo cuando se vieron diez clones de Naruto en todo el campo. Todos los ninjas de nivel jonin estaban teniendo problemas para creer lo que estaban viendo ya que eran clones de sombra. Una técnica que básicamente le permitia al usuario duplicarse a si mismo repartiendo el chakra de manera uniforme. Si bein su parentesco Uzumaki le daba a Naruto altas reservas era bastante inaudito que un niño de diez años pudiera hacer diez clones y todavía estar fresco como una rosa

 **´´Kage Shuriken no jutsu``.** Y cada uno de los clones lanzo tres shuriken que se multiplicaron en trescientos shurinen por clon lo que hacia ala vez tres mil shuriken. Todos los ninjas vieron con terror la lluvia de mortal acero que cayo sobre el campo de entrenamiento (e internamente Hiruzen temblaba porque sabia que Minato había creado su propia versión solo que con los shuriken con chakra de viento y temia lo que Naruto podría ser capaz de hacer)

Todos miraron a Naruto con claro terror pensando en lo monstruoso que podría llegar a volverse

Y Fugaku miro con claro odio y miedo porque sabia que ahora mas que nunca que el clan uzumaki tenia un digno sucesor una idea aterradora en su mente


	10. Chapter 10

**Este año comienza y creo que todos merecen un regalo ¿por que? Porque todo el mundo que ha vivido un nuevo año merece algo nuevo. este es un nuevo capitulo que entrego a cada persona no solo de esta historia sino de otras cuatro historias nuevas asi como de cada historia que estaba ya escrita. para que la gente no se ponga impaciente**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **Planes en Movimiento**

 **-Despacho Hokage-**

Tsunade estaba haciendo su trabajo tranquilamente. Los clones de sombra estaban haciendo el papeleo de la posición mientras que ella tranquilamente leia los informes de todas las misiones de Rango A que se habían registrado. Eran serias a decir verdad y estaba preocupada por el aumento considerable de ninjas renegados que venían a Hi no Kuni. No era asi como se suponía que debía ser ya que se suponía que el clan Uchiha tendría que tener un control mas que adecuado de las posibles amenazas aunque ella podía adivinar que los Uchiha no estarían haciendo bien su trabajo a propósito

Ella sabia que los oficiales de la policía militar no eran felices con ella. Diablos ella sabia que salvo por los miembros de alto rango del clan y sus familias los demás la odiaban con una pasión que ardia con mil soles. Una persona normal pensaría que es estúpido pero ella entendía mejor. Los uchiha sentían que merecían su oportunidad de gobierno de Hokage y ellos pensaban que ella se lo había arrebatado. Estupido por completo en su opinión pero claro cuando resulta que los Uchiha han estado siendo guiados por un completo estúpido los últimos diez años ella entendía perfectamente que le tuvieran ganas

Ella suspiro porque ahora entendía mejor que nada a los Uchiha. Entendia porque estaban molestos y si ella era sincera también estaría molesta si durante los últimos cien años el clan no hubiera recibido de manera adecuada un representante en la aldea. No ayudaba a que algunos Uchihas se consideraban menospreciados por mucho que ella había intentado suavizar las cosas y sabia perfectamente que todo esto se acercaba a un punto critico que de no ser detenido lo mas seguro es que la obligaría a tomar una decisión muy mala

Habia recompensado a los uchiha de manera adecuada ya que Uchiha Itachi era el capitán ANBU mas joven de la historia y luego estaba Uchiha Shisui uno de los capitanes Jonin mas eficaces de Konoha. Francamente si por ella fuera habría quitado a Itachi como ANBU y lo habría puesto como líder del clan. No solo era mas poderoso que su padre sino que además tenia un cierto sentido del deber que Fugaku no tenia. Luego estaba Shisui a quien habría puesto de capitán de la policía militar y le habría encomendado el liderazgo de esta de manera mas efectiva

La verdad es que las cosas tampoco parecían ir bien con Fugaku desde hace una semana. Al parecer el líder del clan estaba molesto de que Naruto tenia chakra mas que suficiente para hacer jutsus de Rango A sin sentirse agotado lo cual lo dejaba mas que molesto. Tsunade podía decir sin ninguna duda de que Fugaku Uchiha quería hacer algo contra Naruto mas tarde o mas temprano pero sino empezaba a hacer bien su trabajo con la policía militar lo quitaría del puesto y pondría a Shisui porque ella se negaba a tener una fuerza inadecuadamente usada

Fugaku estaba seguramente orgulloso de su posición pero ella se iba a negar que un hombre incompetente que no sabia hacer su trabajo en una posición tan importante como líder de una de las organizaciones mas importantes de la aldea. Ella se ocuparía de el de manera efectiva y completa sin darle mas oportunidad que aceptar que el tenia una responsabilidades. Habia una razón por la que Konoha no tenia mas equipos de ninjas cazadores ya que se suponía que los Uchiha se ocupaban de dichas tareas

´´Como tu amigo te recomiendo de que debes dejar de estar pensando de manera tan agresiva. No solo te estresas demasiado pero es que además no estas pensando de la manera adecuada. Recuerda los consejos de Sarutobi de toda la vida. Una mente turbulenta es una mente incapaz de razonar las cosas de la manera adecuada``. Jiraiya estaba mas tiempo aquí debido a que últimamente su red de espionaje no estaba tan necesitada. Despues de todo ya tenían notifiacion de las amenazas externas y no había informes de fuerzas avanzando contra Konoha. Por eso tenia que estar aquí asegurándose de que Tsunade no se volvia loca

´´Eso es un poco difícil de hacer. De no ser por la red de información de los uzumaki lo mas seguro es que nos habriamos perdido la entrada de varias agrupaciones de Yakuza que emplean ninjas renegados. Fugaku no esta haciendo bien su trabajo y eso esta empezando a cabrearme. Konoha no puede permitirse tener un miembro de poder sin escrupulos como lo esta haciendo Fugaku``. Ella vio que Jiraiya también estaba pensando de manera muy similar a ella. Podia entender perfectamente que Fugaku tuviera una vida complicada pero el hecho de que actuaba asi solo por no haber sido aceptado como Hokage era de lo mas estúpido

´´Fugaku esta interesado en Naruto de lo que me han hecho saber los vasallos. Ellos piensan que Fuaku puede hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento para tener poder o influencia en Naruto. Al parecer la demostración de habilidad de Naruto lo pone en la misma categoría que tenia Itachi en sus habilidades a la edad de Naruto. No es feliz por ellos``. Los informantes de los clanes habían obtenido esa información de espiar directamente una reunión de Fugaku con sus oficiales. Al parecer no eran felices con saber que había un futuro ninja con las mismas habilidades potenciales que Itachi

´´Si ese hombre estúpido se piensa que voy a dejarle hacer un solo paso en el heredero de mi familia esta mas que equivocado. Naruto es mas importante de lo que Fugaku puede llegar a imaginarse y si se piensa de cualquier manera que lo voy a dejar hacer su santa voluntad asi como asi el hombre no es mas que un idiota completo``. Ella sabia que la actuación de Naruto había creado olas de interés en muchos de los ninjas de la aldea. Es decir que Naruto había sido capaz de hacer dos jutsus de Rango alto lo cual era toda una sorpresa

´´Creo Tsunade que Fugaku solo es una de las pequeñas amenazas que te podrías llegar a encontrar. Por lo que se esta actuación seguramente llegara a oídos de los nobles de Hi no Kuni ¿quieres apostar como esa gente codiciosa va a tratar con esto de tratar de tener control sobre Naruto? No hay nada que temen mas que a los ninjas poderosos y Naruto cumple perfectamente eso de ser un ninja poderoso``. Los ninjas poderosos son temidos porque se suponen que no son controlables y para los nobles no hay nada peor que ninjas que no son controlables de ninguna manera. Despues de todo ellos solo tienen dinero mientras que un ninja lo puede tener todo

´´No me he olvidado de ellos de ninguna manera. A lo largo de toda la semana he recibido cientos de cartas de los nobles concertando una cita para un acuerdo de esponsales. Es en opinión de algunos de ellos que la mejor manera de asegurar la lealtad de mi nieto a Hi no Kuni es por medio de un compromiso entre algunas de sus hijas y mi nieto. Creeme que he sentido mas de una vez una ira justificada para darles un tortazo en toda la cara a esos nobles presuntuosos``. No había nada que la cabreara mas que el que pensaran que podían llegar y decirle que su único familiar tenia que casarse con una de sus hijas solo porque no confiaban en el

´´No es por decir nada pero ¿puedes entender su terror? Aquí estan ellos simples hombres y mujeres que no son nada mas que capaces de moverse como personas normales. Que solo pueden correr y hacer poco mas mientras que Naruto esta teniendo todas las indicaciones de convertirse en uno de los ninjas mas aterradores de la historia. Logicamente ellos quieren tenerlo bajo control. No ayuda a que se sabe que los miembros del clan Uzumaki han sido conocidos por siempre por ser una de las fuerzas a tener en cuenta. Le temen mucho y le temeran aun mas cuanto mayor se haga``. Era interesante al menos saber como funcionaban las pequeñas mentes de esas personas pero no era para nada algo de lo que complicarse la cabeza

´´Si es bien posible entender que estén aterrados del potencial de Naruto eso no les da ningun tipo de derecho para llegar y decir que no confían en el a menos que se case con miembros de su familia. Creeme cuando te digo Jiraiya que algunas de las idas que los imbéciles pueden llegar a tener son de lo peor y me niego por completo a dejar que mi nieto sea intimidado por estas personas solo porque es mas capaz de hacer con un solo dedo de lo que nunca serán capaces ellos``. Los nobles civiles tienen demasiado de un ego en su opinión y ellos no dejarían a nadie en paz que piensen que puede rivalizar con ese increíble ego suyo

´´Van a seguir molestando hasta que crean que consiguen lo que quieren o hasta que sean puestos en su lugar. Yo sinceramente me gustaría mucho verlos puestos en su lugar ya que como la señora del clan Senju y Naruto tu heredero el posee mucho poder en Hi no Kuni. Si se llegase a convertir en Hokage tengo mas que claro que Naruto se convertiría en la mayor potencia política de Hi no Kuni y sin ningun tipo de rival posible para el``. No es como si fuera a pasar. Naruto no tenia ningun respeto por la posición de Hokage ya que en su opinión le quitaba a uno su tiempo con la familia algo que Naruto de ninguna manera entregaría a nada ni nadie

´´El dia que vea a Naruto como Hokage será el mismo dia que me quede calva y vieja porque te puedo asegurar que Naruto no tiene el mas minimo interés en dicha posición. En su opinión no es mas que una molestia y una situación de perder para el ¿para que necesita ser reconocido como el mas fuerte de Konoha si el ya lo sabe? El ha tomado eso de ti por desgracia``. No es que ella fuera a negarle a Naruto lo que pensaba que era una buena forma de ser por supuesto ya que aunque a ella no le había importado esta posición sabia que Naruto no tendría la opción ya que después de todo la CRA se lo pondría muy difícil a el

´´Ese maldito mocoso estará de suerte cuando se entere de que esta en la CRA. Posiblemente sin embargo va a tener un ataque cardiaco ¿se ha establecido ya con cuantas jóvenes tendría que llegar a casarse? Me veo a los concejales tratando de imponer sobre el un numero desmesurado de jóvenes chicas``. El sabia que aunque los concejales no tenían que hacerlo los civiles seguramente lo querrian para tratar de obtener un control sobre el poder de los Senju y los Uzumaki. Una sola mirada de Tsunade le mostro que ella no estaba nada satisfecha con esto

´´Muy posiblemente se tenga que casar con seis jóvenes. Tres para la línea Uzumaki para crear un linaje principal y dos líneas de cadetes y lo mismo para el Senju. Es una suerte que los Hyuga no saben que también es el heredero de los Senju porque ya me los veo tratando de poner a Hinata en la posición como Lady Senju mas que en la posición de Lady Uzumaki``. Aunque ambas posiciones tenían mucha fuerza y poder era lógico que en la mente de los Hyuga los Senju tendrían el máximo poder por lo que ella no estaba dispuesta a darles a esos glotones de poder ni la mas minima oportunidad de hacer nada

´´Seis damas ¿eh? Es una suerte que el muchacho sea capaz de usar el Kage Bunshin porque ya me lo veo completamente agobiado por las mujeres de su vida. Es una suerte que el pdra repartir adecuadamente su tiempo con ellas y no afectarlas negativamente ¿sabes mas o menos algunas posibles compañeras de Hinata?``. Era una opción de lo mas única la que le daba a Naruto el kage Bunshin dándole de esta manera la oportunidad de haer a todas las damas felices lo cual será bueno para su clan futuro

´´No me gusta la idea de que mi nieto se convierta en lo que mas deseas pero puedo entender muy bien de donde vienes Jiraiya. En cuanto a si tengo alguien en mente además de Hinta para ser con Naruto la respuesta es no. No tengo la mas minima idea acerca de quien podría ser una potencial pareja adecuada para el``. Era un completo desastre en su opinión porque además no ayudo a que los miembros vasallos dijeron que no era una buena idea de que Naruto acabase con ninguna de los miembros de sus clanes alegando que seria mas sensato que forjara diferentes alianzas

Ella podía entender los puntos de vista de los clanes. Aunque seria sensato lo de poner a Naruto con una joven femenina de cada uno de los vasallos para unir aun mas el clan en cuestión ellos sabían que la situación del clan no lo permitiría. Naruto necesitaba parejas de gran alcance y poder que no solo le dieran una fuerte descendencia sino también que le dieran unas conexiones políticas de gran alcance. Hinata por si sola era una alianza bastante fuerte de la misma manera que en su tiempo lo fue Mito con Hashirama ahora solo se tenían que buscar cinco mas

´´Es un poco de una situación problemática la que tienes entre manos Tsunade. Necesitas cinco jóvenes mujeres. Cada una de ellas muy fuerte y poderosa que además de aportar al clan un gran poder también aporten cosas de gran importancia. Sino fuera por la creciente tensión con Suna casi habría recomendado a la hija mayor del Kazekage``. La tensión con Suna tenia que ver con el actual Daimyo de Kaze ser un completo imbécil. Habian redirigido las misiones de nuevo a Suna pero eso no impidió la molestia de Rasa por las acciones del Daimyo al pensar que Konoha valia mas la pena que Suna

´´Era una opción que estaba teniendo en cuenta pero tal y como estan las cosas en este mismo momento no veo como una opción viable que Naruto fuera comprometido con Suna. Rasa nos tiene ganas y esta muy cerca de romper la alianza entre Suna y Konoha por lo que el ha llamado el robo de empleo de Konoha a pesar de mis mejores intentos de evitar esta situación al devolver las misiones a Suna``. Rasa nunca fue un hombre con el que era fácil de tratar y en la mente de Tsunade el hombre era peor desde que se convirtió a su hijo mas joven en el jinchuriki del Shukaku pensando que su hijo era significativamente mucho mas poderoso de lo que nada que Konoha pudiera producir

´´El Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni no parece ser un fan muy grande de Rasa. Parece pensar que el plan de Rasa es apoyar un dia de estos a uno de sus familiares mas militantes para quitarlo de su posición y posteriormente aumentar os fondos de Suna. No es que yo no fuera a estar de acuerdo con esto teniendo en cuenta al gran imbécil``. Era una suerte que Shin era un gobernante mas que eficaz porque no le gustaba nada como eran los de Kaze y Tsuchi no Kuni que estaban debilitando a sus ejércitos solo por engordar sus billeteras

´´No puedes culparlo por pensar asi de la misma manera. Daimyos son personas comunes en el mejor de los casos. Kages son asesinos de ejércitos mas que capaces de destruir cualquier cosa que se ponga en sus caminos por lo que es mas que lógico y racional que los Daimyos busquen maneras de controlar a los Kages. Solo somos afortunados de que Shin es entrenado en el arte del chakra porque de no ser asi seguramente seria como cualquier otro gobernante``. Ella expreso su opinión humilde acerca de los Daimyos y le gusto ver que Jiraiya estaba del mismo lado que ella en este asunto

´´¿Qué vamos a hacer con Suna? Ahora mismo nos ven como un posible enemigo ya que tenemos parte de su economía aunque no queramos. Lo lógico seria suponer que bien podrían lanzar un ataque en nuestra contra algun dia de estos solo porque piensan que de esa manera le mandaran un claro mensaje a su Daimyo``. Era una posibilidad de lo mas desagradable pero viable en la mente de Jiraiya. Ademas eso ayudaría considerablemente a Suna porque se quitarían el peso del acoso de Iwa que se centraria una vez mas en la que siempre había sido la nación enemiga

´´No haremos nada con ellos. Pero mantendremos una firme vigilancia de sus tropas. Tambien recomendaría tener y echar un vistazo en nuestros aliados de bajo nivel para asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos esta tramando o cualquier cosa en nuestra contra. No me extrañaría de ninguna manera que si Suna nos va a intentar golpear por la espalda lo mas seguro es que traerán a las naciones menores en ello para tratar de hacer aun mas daño``. Era una posibilidad desagradable que existía ya que en el mundo shinobi el engaño y la traición eran el pan de cada dia y aun mas cuando eras una de las grandes aldeas ninja

´´Eso no será nada difícil de observar. Me asegurare por todos los medios de establecer una vigilancia firme sobre las aldeas como Taki y Kusa que lindan con nuestras fronteras. Tambien podemos necesitar la red de espionaje Uzumaki para vigilar las aldeas de abastecimiento aquí en Hi no Kuni. Si fuera a haber algun tipo de ataque estoy mas que seguro de que irían primero a por las aldeas de abastecimiento para obtener víveres`` . Con eso dicho Jiraiya se esfumo de la habitación sabiendo que tenia trabajo por delante. No iba a dejar de ninguna manera que Konoha sufriera un ataque a traición por sus aliados

Tsunade solto un suspiro sabiendo muy bien que todo esto era solo ser una persona excesivamente paranoica pero eran tiempos de paz y en tiempos de paz las grandes potencias siempre estan atentas a la mas minima gota de sangre para salir como depredadores de gran alcance y ella sabia después de todo que si Konoha era atacada el ataque seria lo de menos sino que serian las repercusiones del ataque en la forma de KUmo e Iwa interesándose en las cosas y en como habían sido golpeados. No dejaría de ninguna manera que Konoha saliera perjudicada por los planes de nadie

´´Lady Tsunade. El escuadron diez ANBU ha llegado y solicita una reunión con usted después de que sus miembros hayan pasado por el hospital de campaña medica ANBU ¿es esto autorizado?``. El secretario de Tsunade dio el mensaje que le habían enviado por ANBU (obviamente la secretaria es parte del ANBU aunque va de civil. Es mas seguridad para la Hokage en este caso) y estaba esperando tranquilamente las palabras de la mujer gobernante que solo suspiro ya que sabia que iba a tener una charla de lo mas desagradable

´´Informa al escuadron diez de que después del parcheo en el hospital seguro de ANBU serán venir a informar de inmediato acerca de la misión de destrucción de la zona trece de Hi no Kuni``. Tsunade sabia que iba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza por lo que le venia encima ya que dicho escuadron fue enviado a una misión de exterminio de un grupo de ninjas renegados. Para haber llegado heridos significaba que había problemas de alto nivel que tenían que ser atendidos de inmediato y Tsunade tenia mas que claro que los veria resueltos de inmediato

El secretario se fue de inmediato con una sonrisa. Desde que Tsunade se había hecho cargo Tsunade había eliminado la mayor parte de las filacterias que estaban en Konoha y dirigirlas adecuadamente a los diferentes sectores privados de Konoha shinobi como eran la Unidad ANBU, la unidad de I+T, la unidad de tortura y la unidad de criptoanálisis. La secretaria solo esperaba de que mas llegaría la mujer que era temida por tantos por ser la mas poderosa kunoichi del mundo asi como una de las personas con menos paciencia de todas las aldeas para tratar asuntos de este tipo

Tsunade solo sabia que el equipo había ido a investigar. El equipo diez era una de sus unidades mas eficientes y mas potentes con Itachi Uchiha como su capitan. Y si el informe que ella recibia de el no era de lo mas minimo de agradable se prometia a si misma que iba a ponerle punto y final a todo este estúpido hacer de la policía militar ya que ella no iba a tener a sus ANBU haciendo el tonto solo porque el hombre insensato no quería hacer bien su trabajo. Ella era la Hokage y se haría su voluntad

* * *

 **-Compuesto Senju. Campo de Entrenamiento Privado-**

Naruto estaba sudando un poco a través de todo el entrenamiento físico al que se había expuesto su cuerpo. Gyobu era un hombre que tenia mas que claro que no quería que el futuro señor de su clan tuviera un cuerpo débil en el mas minimo de los sentidos por lo que como todos los días lo había puesto a entrenar a las siete de la mañana durante tres horas con un ejercicio físico intenso. No intenso de la marca del gran señor Guy sino con la marca de un Uzumaki veterano en entrenamiento físico. No se trataba para ada un entrenamiento al que los débiles de corazón deberían de ponerse

Naruto entrenaba con sello de Gravedad y de retención lo cual hacia que cualquier esfuerzo que hicera fuera siempre mucho mayor. Esto a su vez hacia que los entrenamientos fueran mas fructiferos. Naruto solo tenia diez años y estaba en mejor forma física que la mayoría de los jonin y sus reservas de chakra eran ya descomunales en el mejor de los casos. Naruto sabia que tenia en la mente de Gyobu un camino muy largo por recorrer pero Naruto estaba mas alla de satisfecho por como las cosas parecían ir algo que el propio Gyobu mismo sentía

Gyobu miraba a su alumno que estaba en pie a pesar de todos los daños sufridos a su cuerpo. Lo había puesto desde las siete a entrenar. Correr y hacer mucho ejercicio era una de las formas de entrenamiento mas primitivas pero tenia efecto y si a eso le añades flexiones, flexiones en barra, abdominales, sentadillas, patadas y puñetazos, etc. Entonces tenias un régimen de entrenamiento hecho para crear un monstruo. Gyobu quería que su señor fuera tan fuerte como el mayor genio conocido de artes taijutsu del clan Uzumaki de ahí que lo esforzara tanto

Y Gyobu se sentía satisfecho con como el niño Uzumaki se estaba convirtiendo lento pero seguramente en un temible ninja. El podía decir sin ningun duda de que cuando el niño tenga trece años podrá superar a la mayoría de los capitanes ANBU de Konoha. No podía esperar para demostrar como de fuerte el niño podría llegar a ser al resto de las naciones elementales. Volverian a temer mas que nunca a los Uzumaki. Casi podía sentir el completo extasis por ver el terror de los Uzumaki volver a levantarse

Al lado de Gyobu Akeginu sonreía mientras apreciaba su futuro señor. Naruto era como cualquier otro uzumaki ya que no se rendía ante nada. Ella había concido a algunos Uzumaki antes y ellos habían sido ninjas que uno no quería de ninguna manera en su contra ya que eran formidables en hacer cualquier cosa por eliminar a sus amenazas. Naruto estaba claramente muy encaminado por ese camino y ella no tenia la mas minima duda de que alcanzaría todo ese potencial destructivo de los Uzumaki en poco tiempo (aun no le habían enseñado entrenamiento elemental y ya pensaban que era una verdadera bestia)

Raiden también observaba con orgullo al joven que un dia seria señor de todo Uzu no Kuni. Esta era la diferencia que había entre la gente de Uzu y los de fuera que a diferencia de los demás siempre pensaban en como era mas ideal tener a un Uzumaki al mando ya que significaría que todos los clanes no tendrían que luchar entre si por saber quien ocuparía la posición de señor de Uzu. Eran cosas buenas que no se tenían que preocupar en este momento. Raiden sin embargo observo atentamente un par de cosas que lo dejaron muy curioso

Raiden observo que poco a poco Naruto se recuperaba considerablemente. Esto no debería ser posible. Se suponía que los ejercicios que le hacían era para que acabara exhausto de tal manera que a penas se pudiera mantener en pie pero el chico seguía bien. Era esto lo que había fortalecido la decisión de enseñarle acerca de la manipulación elemental mas que nada ya que era obvio que el joven señor de Uzu necesitaba tener no solo mas arsenal sino su energía mas quitada de su cuerpo ya que de no ser asi entonces eso significaría que usaría mas tiempo para muchas mas cosas

Ren no podía evitar el asombro que sentía por Uzumaki Naruto. No era un niño mimado como en un principio pensó cuando el fue llamado para asegurarse de que el joven heredero recibia la formación adecuada y con solo diez años de edad estaba empujando su cuerpo muy por encima de lo natural. Le gustaría poder pararlo pero Naruto no era de los de contenerse por nada en el mundo. Simplemente no pegaba con su forma de ser y Ren sabia muy bien que Naruto se mantendría firme en su creencia y forma de seguir creciendo mas y mas fuerte cada dia. Despues de todo el había entrenado con el todos estos años

Los cuatro vasallos estaban cien por cien seguros de que su joven señor ya estaba mas que listo para la formación elemental por lo que Gyobu decidió ser el que le diera al niño la noticia por lo que se adelanto en su dirección y miro al niño por un momento antes de soreir con esa manera cruel que solo el podía hacer ver al mundo entero

´´Bien mocoso mi enhorabuena porque desde este dia el clan reconoce que tienes la resistencia y habilidades físicas para poder comenzar a entrenar en el control de los elementos. Debo decir que es toda una sorpresa no solo para mi pero el resto de nosotros que con solo diez años ya estes en este nivel``. Gyobu trato de dar un pequeño golpe a Naruto en su hombro solo para ese Naruto convertirse en humo ante sus ojos. Todo fue una distracción que sirvió para Naruto aparecer detrás suya y golpearlo con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo tambalearse

´´Gyobu estas perdiendo habilidades si eras incapaz de ver uno de mis Kage Bunshin mientras hablabas conmigo aparentemente ¿debo pedir que te ingresen en alguna buena residencia de ancianos o algo por el estilo?``. Naruto se rio cuando vio a Gtobu crecer molesto por haber sido pillado de esa manera pero el ninja de origen Koga solo sonrio porque era feliz. Feliz de que Naruto por fin era capaz de atravesar su capacidad sensoria algo que el anciano había esperado poder postergar un año mas

´´Ciertamente estoy con el señor Naruto. Tus habilidades físicas deben de haber decaído un poco si el joven señor es mas que capaz de sorprenderte ahora ¿tal vez es necesario un sustituto para ti y tu posición como el máximo maestro de taijutsu del clan Uzumaki?``. Raiden se rio cuendo vio a Gyobu mirarlo con un poco de fiereza pero el hombre dejo de mirarlo asi solo para ponerse a reírse como si hubiera visto una broma increíblemente buena y habilidosa en su opinión humilde

´´No no no será necesario un sustituto ni nada pr el estilo. El mocoso aquí presente ha logrado algo increíble al superarme en la capacidad de sensor pero es obvio que aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte en taijustu como para competir contra mi por lo que creo que mi posición como uno de los maestros del clan se mantiene sin ninguna duda``. Lo que el no iba a decir es que era lo mas probable que con la nueva formación elemental Naruto seguramente se volveria mas fuerte de lo que el era en solo unos cuatro años. Ni que decir que esperaba ver con ansias el progreso de su protegido

´´Es bueno que al menos ha sido mas que capaz de superar las defensas de tu capacidad sensorial por lo que quiere decir que el señor Naruto es un ninja con un preciso control de chakra. Creo que en verdad ya esta listo para la formación elemental``. Akeginu sonrio de manera amable a su señor sabiendo que el ya estaba tan por delante de lo que se esperaba de el y solo podía esperar con ansia en ver hasta donde seria capaz de llegar

´´Me siento honrado de que penséis que soy mas que capaz de empezar la formación elemental mis instructores pero ¿Por qué es preciso el contro, de chakra en semejante nivel que me permitiese escapar de Gyobu? Soy consciente de que hay ninjas que entrenan en esta habilidad sin tener semejante control de chakra``. Era curioso de ver esto. Si era por algun motivo especial eso tenia toda su atención y cuando vio a sus tutores mirarlo por un momento el supo que estaban debatiendo exactamente lo que tenían que decirle

´´La formación en manipulación elemental no es un juego señor Naruto. Es una de las cosas mas complicadas de hacer. Muchos ninjas cuando alcanzan el nivel chunin se ponen en ella para poder dominarla lo antes posible sin saber todos los efectos que este tipo de formación puede tener para ellos``. Raiden había visto a muchos tontos que les tomaba años lo que con un gran control de chakra podría llevar solo meses. No solo era un desperdicio de energía pero es que además era un desperdicio de tiempo y en el mundo shinobi el tiempo no puede ser desperdiciado de ninguna manera

´´La manipulación elemental requiere varias cosas. Una de esas cosas no es otra que control de chakra. Para que esta tenga éxito al cien por cien se requiere tener un control de chakra que permita moldearlo de la manera que se requiere para su uso. Por desgracia muchos no toman esto en serio y es por eso mismo que tardan mas de un año en lo que se suone son meses de formación al menos para la primera parte``. Akeginu como una maestra de genjutsu sabia mejor que nadie que el control de chakra era una necesidad máxima. El hecho de que no hicieran esto era en su opinión un completo insulto

´´Ademas de control de chakra se requiere tener grandes reservas de chakra. Uno no puede simple y únicamente pensar que puede hacer la manipulación elemental sino tiene al menos reservas de chakra de nivel jonin porque simplemente agota en exceso el cuerpo. Se precisa de una formación firme e intensa para poder alcanzar esas reservas que luego darán la posibilidad de dicho entrenamiento``. Ren aporto su punto de opinión sabiendo que siempre se necesitaban las grandes reservas o de lo contrario no se llegaría lejos de ninguna de las maneras. Sin embargo ellos tenían mas razones para querer que Naruto tuviera las reservas descomunales

´´Es por eso que hasta ahora hemos esperado tranquilamente para meterte en la formación elemental. Es algo que pensábamos que requirira un esfuerzo mayor de lo que en momentos antes eras capaz de proporcionar por lo que de ahí que hubiéramos usado todo en nuestra mano para desviarte de ese camino. Sin embargo tu demostración del otro dia es un claro indicio que la manipulación elemental ya puede comenzar``. Ren termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se gano una mirada de Naruto asi como una afirmación de todos los presentes por saber que ya podían pasar a una formación mas seria

´´Para que esto tenga éxito vas a requererir hacer diez clones de sombra. Repartiras el chakra que tienes en todo tu ser en once partes. Diez serán tus clones y el otro restante seras tu mismo. Con eso podremos empezar una formación mas que adecuada para tu entrenamiento elemental asique esperamos ahora Naruto tu paso``. Akeginu estaba solo con diez clones porque si querían que los clones durasen todo el dia los clones tenían que tener suficiente chakra como para soportar esta cantidad de trabajo

Naruto hizo lo que le dijeron y repartió su chakra en once partes. Una que era el y diez que eran sus clones que aparecieron detrás de el tranquilamente aunque con sonrisas impcientes porque estaba claramente cada uno de ellos deseoso de empezar la que rra la manipulación de los elementos y que les daría una clara ventaja sobre todos los demás ninjas ya que después de todo ellos tenían tres elementos únicos que se podían compenetrar entre si

´´Bien. Tres clones se van a ir con Ren. Es un experto de la manipulación del viento y el podrá explicároslo todo acerca del elemento viento asi como podrá decir exactamente como hacer la formación de la manera adecuada en este elemento``. Ren hizo un gesto a si mismo y tres de los clones se fueron impacientes con el ya que estaban ansiosos por comenzar con el que todos llamaban el elemento mas ofensivo de todos. Naruto observo con una gota de sudor la forma comica en que todos ellos se movían y casi sintió ganas de estrellar su puño contra su cara en repetidas veces

´´Otros tres de vosotros iran con Rainden. Es un trabajo duro el que os pondra asique ponerlo todo de vuestra parte. Seguir sus instrucciones como en cualquier lección que hemos tenido con el y las cosas iran sobre ruedas. Ignorar sus palabras y estaréis mas jodidos que nada``. Despues de eso otros tres clones se fueron con Raiden que emprendió su marcha un poco mas lejos de tanto el original como de los cuatro clones restantes que obviamente ahora estaban mirando a Akeginu impacientes por saber que irían con ella

´´Y otros tres clones iran con Akeginu en la formación del elemento restante con ella``. Naruto no tuvo que terminar de decir nada antes de que tres clones se movieran y se alejaran con Akeginu antes de dejar a Naruto con un solo clon que obviamente estaba mirando como sino entendiera lo que pasaba aquí a lo que Naruto solo respondió mirándolo por un momento pensando detenidamente lo que tenia que hacer con el clon restante

´´Tu me vas a ayudar. Necesito un socio de combate en Kenjutsu. Normalmente habría sido Ren el que me habría ayudado con esto pero eres yo mismo por lo que eres mi rival perfecto para esto ya que eres el único ser que seria capaz de alguna manera posible de ver mis próximos movimientos antes de que estos sucedan``. Naruto miro a su ultimo clon que claramente ahora ya no se encontraba tan decepcionado por haber sido dejado de la formación elemental como lo había sido en un principio

´´Ya veo. Necesitas un socio que sirva de alguna manera para que puedas combatir y al mismo tiempo mejorar desde tu propio punto de vista. Enfrentarte a ti mismo en todo momento te obligara a aprender todo acerca de cómo luchas y encontrar tus propios contadores contra ti mismo y al mismo tiempo diseñar tus propias defensas contra alguien que descubra tus debilidades. Es obvio que hemos sido bien entrenados por haber llegado a pensar en ello``. El clon de Naruto se movio un poco lejos del original antes de que recibió su propio shinai claramente esperando un poco este combate. Uno siempre se lo pasaba bien luchando contra uno mismo

Tan pronto como el combate de espadas comenzó esto se pudo ver que era mas como una danza que como el brutal combate al que muchos ninjas se enfrentaban. Era poco bien sabido que el Uzu no Mai o danza de torbellinos era eso. Una danza. Preferian moverse con finura y elegancia antes de pasar a movimientos excesivamente rigidos como eran la mayoría de los movimientos de kenjutsu. Naruto estaba siendo entrenado en este estilo desde hace años y la ultima etapa para domianar este estilo tenia que ver mas con ver tus propios defectos que con movimientos únicos. Despues de todo el Uzu no Mai es un estilo de desarrollo propio

A lo lejos de Naruto y el clon con el que se enfrentaba tres clones y un Ren Hayabusa se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no ser molestados por la fuerza de los impactos en cuestión. No es por nada pero el hecho era que Ren quería hacer una buena demostración de lo que era el elemento viento para su pupilo y no solo lo que muchos pensaban que era por lo que en ese mismo momento estaba observando a los tres clones de su pupilo que se colocaron delante suya y decidió que lo mejor era dar una buena introducción como dios mandaba

´´El elemento viento. Si vais a cualquier persona estúpida os dira que es el mejor elemento para la ofensiva por su mejora del arma. Lo que no os diran es que este elemento en cuestión da ciertas ventajas únicas y propiedades que no serán vistas en las demás naturalezas``. El era un apasionado de su tema porque lo sabia y lo dominaba mejor que muchos otros. Era un Hayabusa y futon era uno de los dos elementos con los que mas nacian por lo que era mas que lógico que se convirtiera en algo asi como un dominio natural para el

´´El futon mejora la propiedad de corte de toda técnica es cierto pero a la vez da la capacidad de crear vientos fuertes. Cualquier persona estúpida diría que los vientos fuertes se usan en su mayoría para repeler y los maestros de Suna los utilizan en combinación con sus abanicos para la creación de ataques ciclónicos en el mejor de los casos. Pero ese no es todo el potencial de Futon en los vientos fuertes``. Para hacer una demostración creo en la palma de su mano un pequeño tornado. Ren sabia que tenia la atención por completo de los tres clones por lo que a continuación disipo el tornado

´´Con el viento podeis formar tornados. Necesitareis mucho tiempo de formación y un entrenamiento bastante infernal si se me permite decirlo pero creo que teneis el potencial para lograrlo seguramente asique no tengo la mas minima duda. Ahora voy a empezar a enseñaros ¿estais listos?``. Con un coro de afirmaciones Ren se puso de inmediato en la enseñanza de los tres clones con ordenes de que cada dos horas crearan un clon de ellos mismos para que se disipase. De esa forma la tasa de crecimiento seria mayor y la tensión para el original menor

Y alejado de esos tres clones Raiden estaba mirando analíticamente a los clones. El esperaba que la capacidad del Kage Bunshin de su señor fuera realmente efectiva. El entrenamiento de Raiton no era una cosa simple y sencilla de hacer que cualquiera puede lograr de la noche a la mañana. Era junto con futon el segundo elemento mas potente pero era posiblemente el mas destructivo de eloos. Casi sentía pena por el pobre imbécil que un dia molestase a su señor porque con Futon y Raiton las posibilidades de que el sea vencido asi como asi eran minimas en el mejor de los casos por no decir inexistentes

´´Esta bien. El elemento Raiton es el segundo elemento mas efectivo en combate pero posee ciertas debilidades como es el hecho de que las tecnias de Raiton son lineales es decir que son previsibles y si una persona tiene dos dedos de frente puede fácilmente esquivarlas aunque también son muy rapidas. Pero no hay que equivocarse es el elemento mas destructivo de todos``. El hablo con voz tranquila e indicando lo que el ya sabia que era cierto después de todo y disfruto cuando vio que el grupo de clones se veía mas que emocionado por el tratar de aprender estos elementos

´´Raiton permite por medio de la vibración del chakra la generación de electricidad. Normalmente esta electricidad es mas potente cuanto mayor es la vibración producida es decir cuanto mayor es la cantidad de chakra empleada en ella. En eso se parece al Katon pero se diferencia en la velocidad de propagación. Es también un elemento que se puede asociar con el Suiton haciendo de esta manera que su alcance y control sean mayores``. Un ataque de Suiton y Raiton al mismo tiempo podía ser una cosa muy peligrosa con la que encontrarse. Suiton era un medio conducción seguro para el Raiton después de todo

A lo lejos Akeginu estaba charlando tranquilamente con los clones preguntándoles lo que sabían del Suiton. Ella sabia que la comprensión de dicho elemento no era muy grande ya que fuera de Mizu y kaminari no era un elemento muy popular en Hino, Kaze y tsuchi. Sin embargo su señor tenia este elemento lo cual combinado con Futon y Raiton le daba francamente una capacidad ofensiva que muchos soñarían por tener. Ya podía imaginarse la cara de los uchiha si se enteraban de esto. Casi podía saborear la sensación de tenerlos hundidos por ser superados una vez mas

´´Suiton es un elemento maleable y que se puede modificar y variar para adaptarse a la situación. No te equivoques lord Naruto porque es un elemento versátil y poderoso. Un usuario normal precisaría que se sacase el agia de una fuente de agua. Pero se dice que cuanto mayor sea la afinidad con este entonces es mas fácil controlarlo pero no es del todo cierto ya ves ya que el elemento Suiton es mas bien una cuestión de control``. Y ella los tenia atrapados por completo debido a su forma de hablar y el como al mismo tiempo estaba jugando con unas gotas de agua sacadas del aire

´´No se forma únicamente por simple y ya esta llamar la humedad del aire. Agua es la combinación de hidrogeno con oxigeno. Si te conviertes en un verdadero maestro del suiton puedes hacer que tu chakra actue de tal manera que llame a los dos componentes de dicho elemento para formar el agua siendo de esta manera mas que capaz de crear agua en cualquier tipo de ambiente``. Y como una firme demostración ella creo varios látigos de agua que tenían bocas de dragon. Ni que decir tiene que ella tenia la atención de los clones al cien por cien

* * *

 **-Torre del Hokage-**

Itachi avanzaba tranquilamente por los pasillo de la torre Hokage tratando de analizar la situación. Su misión era desde el principio una Rango A pero casi se había convertido en una Rango S porque no habían contado con cuatro ninjas de Rango A que aparecieron al final del conflicto. Al parecer ellos aprendieron que estaban siendo cazados por un agente interno de Konoha y habían decidido utilizar los ninjas de rango C y el ocasional B como un señuelo mientras que los esperaban a verlos cansados. Fue solo suerte que pudieron eliminar la amenaza y fue en parte gracias a Neko y Usagi no haber luchado en absoluto

Itachi tenia ligeras sospechas de que su padre estaba mas que nada detrás de esto. Habia dejado de hacer bien su trabajo como jefe de la policía militar y mas equipos ANBU tenían que ser destinados a hacer el trabajo de la policía. Y aunque su padre lo trataba de ocultar de alguna manera el sabia muy bien que lo hacia porque quería ver debilitada a Konoha. Habia sido solo la buena fortuna que ninguno de los equipos ANBU en la ultima semana hubieran sido eliminados aunque habían sido golpeados

Si Itachi tenia que hacer una apuesta esto era para su llamado golpe de estado. Aunque Fugaku no contaba con el apoyo de los alto cabeza familiares del clan el contaba con los veinte oficilaes de la policía militar. Los cabezas menores del clan asi como los ancianos del clan. Su madre ya le había dicho que esto se podía solucionar solo cuando el golpease a Fugaku pero estaba cansado de haber visto a compañeros ANBU en peligro solo por la obsesion de su tonto de un padre por lo que el iba a ponerle punto y final hoy cuando el tuviera su charla con la Hokage acerca de lo que podía estar moviendo a su padre

Su padre podía decir que actuaba por el bien del clan pero el era un idiota completo que había caído demasiado en su propio ego. El no tenia ningun placer en hacerle esto a su propio padre pero el protegería a sus camaradas con todo lo que tenia incluso si eso significaba quitar de en medio su propio padre. Despues de todo si había un golpe de estado las posibilidades de Kumo e Iwa de interesarse en Konoha eran muy altas y muy grandes algo que solo se convertiría en una nueva guerra que era algo que no le interesaba en absoluto a Itachi

Por eso entro con una firme determinación en la sala de reuniones con el Hokage estar allí y con sus asesores alrededor. Itachi espero pacientemente hasta que habían terminado de discutir entre ellos y esperaban para que el diera la opinión. Era mas o menos siempre asi cuando se trataba de reuniones como esta. Pero mientras miraba tranquilamente pudo ver que el sandaime no era feliz y que Tsunade estaba mas que molesya con algunas cosas lo cual solo parecía indicar problemas

Tsunade había estado discutiendo con sus asesores acerca de lo que tendría que hacerse al respecto de esta situación del clan Uchiha no hacer su trabajo. Hiruzen había abogado por discutir con ellos tranquilamente. Koren era de la opinión de investigar con cuidado a su propio clan indicando que si los miembros de su clan estaban faltando a sus deberes entonces tenia que encontrarse una solución lo mas rápida posible porque no se podían permitir de ninguna manera momentos de debilidad de ningun tip. Y Gen estaba de acuerdo con Koren

Hiruzen sabia que los Uchiha al igual que cualquier clan eran un clan mas bien privado y les gustaba tener su espacio por lo que abogaba por intentar de iniciar conversaciones con el clan en su conjunto para saber que pasaba. No era uno de iniciar cualquier proceso que podría de ninguna manera levantar a los Uchiha en contra de Konoha y una investigación aunque lo mas discreta posible podía ser leida como algo por el estilo de que no se fiaban de ellos lo cual conduciría a los Uchiha mirar con malos ojos a Konoha por sus acciones

Tsunade entendía de donde venia su sensei. No quería incitar problemas con el clan Uchiha porque por un lado representaban la gran fuerza de Konoha en determinaod aspectos y por otro lado eran uno de los dos clanes fundadores de Konoha por lo que no quería de ninguna manera hacer algo que los molestase en demasía. Pero tsunade no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando de alguna manera que los Uchiha dejen de hacer el tonto en su trabajo y ayuden haciendo lo que eran sus obligaciones ya que después de todo ese es su papel de trabajo

Koren curiosamente había estado plenamente de acuerdo. No estaba de acuerdo ni ahora ni nunca con la idea del clan Uchiha estar separado de ninguna de las maneras de Konoha. El hecho de que los oficiales de la policía habían crecido orgullosos en algun tiempo no le había gustado y saber que no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo se sentía mal porque ese era un trabajo que se había encargado a los uchiha. Eran la espada de Konoha para tratar con las amenazas que entran en Hi no Kuni y saber que el actual líder del clan podía estar haciendo mal su trabajo podía traducirse de muy mala manera en su opinión y debía ser tratado de inmediato

Gen con su tiempo como uno de los ANBU y como su comandante a su espalda sabia muy bien que la actitud y acciones de los Uchiha eran mas problemas que beneficios y debía ser tratado de manera lo mas inmediata posible a menos que quisieran ver una posible situación problemática. El había tratado mucho con Fugaku sabiendo que el hombre era orgulloso y seguramente estaba todavía a dia de hoy molesto de que su hijo fuera superado en muchos sentidos por lo que seguramente estaba dejando mal su trabajo para darle mas trabajo a Tsunade

Fue entonces cuando su discursion llego a su final y decidieron que era mejor de todo obtener respuestas de lo que había pasado de Itachi y posteriormente decidir que hacer con la situación Uchiha por lo que dieron una señal a Itachi para que este comenzara su informe acerca de lo que había pasado

´´la misión era simple. Fuimos a la antigua fortaleza del clan Chinhara de aquí en Hi no kuni. La fortaleza seguía en buen estado por lo que tuvimos que plantar sellos explosivos en las paredes de la fortaleza si es que queríamos tener una oportunidad. Tuvimos que usar dos en cada pared de las etiquetas de demolicion de tipo C2``. Era obligatorio informar acerca del material utilizado para por un lado hacer saber lo que faltaba y por otro lado hacer entender la gravedad de los recursos utilizados en la misión en cuestión para asi que la jefatura tuviera una mejor idea de las posibles complicaciones

´´Habia un total de una docena de ninjas de rango C lo que hacia que fuera el numero indicado por la fuente aprobada por la policía militar. Pero había además cuatro ninjas de rango B. Eso por si solo nos costo algun que otro contratiempo a nosotros como fue una presencia que no nos esperábamos ninguno de los miembros de la unidad pero aun asi acabamos con todos ellos``. Habia sido difícil en pocas palabras pero habían coseguido eliminar a todos los ninjas aunque para ese entonces el mismo estaba cansado ya que había tenido que hacer muchas técnicas de alta destrucción en un momento muy rápido

´´Pero eso no fue todo. Varios ninjas de Rango A estaban allí también. No se como es posible que esos ninjas pasaran de largo nuestra fuente de inteligencia pero con solo de dos de nuestros miembros ser capaces mas o menos al sesenta por ciento capaces de luchar fue una cosa a tener en cuenta señor``. Y el podía jurar aun que la mirada de Tsunade se endureció bastante cuando se ella se le recordó que en esa misión cuatro de sus ANBU casi mueren. Ella era furiosa y cada vez aun mas

Tsunade estaba teniendo la muy gran tentación de ir a por Fugaku y arrancarle la cabeza. Habia pensado que eran ninja de Rango C. Se podía entender la entrada de ninjas rango B en sorpresa porque nunca se sabe si eso puede pasar o no. Pero lo de que aparezcan ningas de Rango A además de todo eso ya era un firme indicativo de que Fugaku la había cagado en serio al respecto de la cantidad de información que el había enviado. Esto ya era en la mente de Tsunade mas que suficiente para ir a por el líder de clan uchiha

Koren solo sabia que esto iban a significar mas y mas problemas ¿Fugaku en serio quería hacer este tonto movimiento? Era una idea estúpida en el mejor de los casos con en el peor ser la idea mas estúpida que a un cabeza de clan se le pudiera ocurrir de ninguna manera ¿podia ser que creía que su mangekyo podía controlar al Kyubi? Aunque era una posibilidad estaba claro que Fugaku estaba subestimando las defensas de la casa Senju asi como las propias defensas establecidas por los ninjas de Uzu ¿Cómo podía ser ese patan ignorante su líder de clan y los oficiales estar a cargo de la policía militar?

Hiruzen solto un suspiro. Si el fuera Hokage todavía habría insistido en hacer un intento de dialogo con Fugaku al menos dándole la oportunidad de redimirse. Era obvio que el tonto estaba planeando algo contra Konoha no había que ser un adivino para verlo. Despues de todo estaba enviando desde hace unas semanas informes inadecuados acerca de la situación en Hi no Kuni. Si el hubiera sido Hokage Fugaku habría tenido la oportunidad de moverse un poco pero con Tsunade como Hokage las posibilidades de Fugaku hacer cualquier cosas eran minimas en el mejor de los casos con ser improbables en el siguiente caso y con ser ejecutado en el peor de los casos

Gen sabia que esto podía pasar. Fugaku estaba demasiado empeñado en tener un control de los Uchiha desde hace diez años y eso sin ninguna duda lo hacia para poder asegurarse en su mente que los Uchiha no se sentían unidos a Konoha. Pero Itachi era un puente que habían creado. Eso posiblemente había llevado a Fugaku a tratar de debilitarlos de alguna u otra manera y este plan para sacar a los ANBU era seguramente parte de ese plan. No le gustaba. El había confiado en ese hombre no dejarse llevar por los celos pero al parecer no seria asi y tendrían que hacer algo con el

´´Capitan Uchiha Itachi gracias por informanos adecuadamente del proceso de la misión y como se complicaron las cosas para usted y los suyos. En un principio a parte del salario de la misión se les iba a entregar un veinticinco por ciento de las bondades recogidas pero viendo el mayor peligro que corrió su escuadra ustedes serán recompensados con el salario de la misión y un cuarenta por ciento de las bondades recogidas a repartir entre cuatro. Por favor retirese``. Tsunade recompenso adecuadamente a los hombres que hacían bien su trabajo y este capitán y su equipo hicieron un trabajo espectacular pero se sorprendió cuando Itachi no se movio en absoluto y espero pacientemente

´´Señora…yo puedo tener algunas respuestas para los motivos por los que mi padre puede muy bien dando este tipo de desinformación hacia Konoha y con todo el valor que me queda como un Uchiha mas que dispuesto estoy a informarle de inmediato de lo que esta pasando``. Itachi tenia que reunir el valor de entregar a su padre a los lobos pero esto era por todos los niños, madres y padres del clan que no querían ser asociados con la trama de Fugaku. Una sola mirada de Tsunade le dio el valor restante ya que como Shinobi el había jurado que serviría a esta aldea hasta su ultimo aliento

´´Mi padre Uchiha Fugaku fue al clan con claro descontento de que fuera usted y no el quien fuera asignado como el nuevo Hokage. Piensa que es su deber como verdadero ninja mas poderoso de que se le indique esta posicion. Si bien el clan no esta de acuerdo con esto hay algunos miembros del clan que apoyan por completo el movimiento: los ancianos, los cabezas menores y los oficiales de la policía militar``. Cada palabra se sintió como un clavo ardiente en su cuerpo pero tenia que hacerlo. Tenia que salvar a los que no eran culpables del pensamiento de su padre y el haría eso sin ninguna duda

´´Ya veo…normalmente la traición se paga con la muerte y estoy mas que segura que habría algun que otro personaje dentro de Konoha que veria la muerte de cada Uchiha como un mal que hay que hacerse. Una estupidez en su mas alto punto en mi humilde opinión. Pero hay que detener a tu padre. Gracias por esta información Uchiha Itachi porque no solo has servido a Konoha sino que seguramente has salvado a todo tu clan de una caceria de brujas``. Tsunade no tenia que ser adivina para ver la clara tensión que abandonaba el cuerpo del joven prodigio Uchiha. Era obvio que había estado temiendo por el destino de su clan a raíz de los planes de su padre

´´Koren…no voy a tener en cuenta de que bien podias estar enterado de toda esta trama contra el Hokage y Konoha. Porque si lo hubieras estado habrias tratado de impedir por completo que el joven Itachi hablara. En vez de eso te pregunto ¿sabes exactamente quien esta detrás de la idea del golpe de estado? No solo ayudaría a reducir posibles bajas sino que además de todo esto nos daría sin ninguna duda los objetivos adecuados``. Tsunade miro al Uchiha mayor que solo la miro por un momento antes de asentir. Ninguno de los dos Uchihas sabia que en ese mismo momento el clan se había salvado de la completa aniquilación

* * *

 **-Calles de Konoha-**

Naruto andaba tranquilamente por las calles tratando de tranquilzar su cuerpo golpeado. Despues de todo el se había enfrentado a un clon teniendo que saber que tendría que enfrentarse a si mismo. Es decir se enfrentaba su peor enemigo: el mismo. Como era de esperar su clon lo había empujado al limite de sus capacidades forzándolo a hacer muchas tácticas de reacción lo cual hizo que sus musculos estuvieran un poco doloridos aunque al final había sido bueno ya que había aprendido bastante de su enfrentamiento contra si mismo

Habia dejado a sus nueve clones restantes practicando el comienzo de su control elemental y ya había recibido los recuerdos de los dos primeros grupos de clones que había hecho haciendo de esta manera que hubiera entrenado ya unas dieciocho horas de manipulación elemental bajo el mando de sus maestros que aunque no lo parecían estaban mas que satisfechos con su desarrollo de habilidades en tan poco tiempo. Era de su opinión que para el final de la semana hubiera terminado la primera etapa de formación elemental lo cual era bueno

Tenia que decir que cada entrenamiento era diferente. Del viento consistía en cortar por la mitad una hoja. Era fácil y sencillo de decir pero hacerlo significaba tener que afilar su chakra en dos extremos que llegarían hasta el termino medio. Por lo que sabia de sus clones iba por un trabajo por el medio asique Naruto no era engreído al respecto de dominar dicho elemento demasiado rápido como muchos imbéciles podrían haber llegado a pensar. No es que el fuera engreído. Algo que seria un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que sus vasallos lo golpeaban en la cabeza cada vez que parecía crecer un poco de ego

Akeginu había sido mas que feliz con su desarrollo de habilidades. Al parecer el primer paso de la manipulación del agua tenia que ver con ser capaz de reunir toda el agua de una hoja. Era un proyecto increíblemente difícil. Este no es el método normal que muchos emplean ya que es mas fácil hacerlo con un campo de agua ya establecido como un charco pero en el caso de Akeginu ella quería que el fuera mas que capaz de hacer que el agua saliera como una parte de cualquier cuerpo haciendo de esta manera que fuera posible para el traer agua de la atmosfera y según ella iba por un buen camino

Y Raiden era mas que satisfecho. El primer paso de un trabajo de formación elemental era la de crear la vibración. Por ello tenia que enfocar su chakra y convertirlo en vibraciones que posteriormente se convertiría en un rayo por medio de la alimentación de una bombilla. Era un proceso largo ya que convertir en vibraciones el chakra es siempre jodido pero al parecer su afinidad con el rayo es igual de fuerte que la que tenia con el viento y que la que tenia con el agua algo que estaba dejando muy aturdidos a todos los vasallos ya que no sabían lo que podía significar de ninguna manera

Naruto estaba tranquilamente paseando mas que nada para poder meter en su cabeza todos los recuerdos que tenia. No era una cosa fácil de hacer pero Naruto estaba bastante bien con tener un descanso después de haber tenido tanto tiempo de formación como el dia de hoy. El estaba tan tranquilo que cuando una piedra fue lanzada hacia el casi le golpea la cara. Por desgracia para el infractor incluso tranquilo Naruto tiene una capacidad de muy buena habilidad para ver su entorno por lo que la piedra no llego muy cerca de el

Naruto miro tranquilamente delante suya y se encontró con un niño pequeño de cabello castaño que tenia una bufanda azul asi como una especie de casco en la cabeza. Naruto lo miro tranquilamente y el niño le devolvió la mirada. Los transeúntes que estaban alrededor de la situación observaron la escena la mar de divertidos. Al parecer el niño uzumaki se había encontrado con el venerable hijo del Sandaime Hokage y mas de una persona se preguntaba como iban a ser las cosas. Algunos en secreto esperaban que Naruto hiciera una burrada para ser llevado por los ninjas ya que se veria mal para Tsunade

Naruto solo miro al niño por un momento antes de seguir haciendo su camino. Lo que el no tenia ni idea de ninguna de las maneras es que cuando hizo eso el niño delante suya quedo completamente impresionado. Nadie lo había ignorado de esa manera nunca. Era una cosa extraña para pasarle y por eso el niño saco otra piedra y se lanzo por la espalda esperando ver que es lo que pasaría. Y por desgracia para el niño el solo vio como Naruto se agachaba y lanzaba la otra piedra que el ya le había lanzado para neutralizar la segunda piedra. Huelga decir que Naruto tuvo que contenerse mucho en el lanzamiento del proyectil

El niño estaba mirando a Naruto por un momento sin entender nada antes de que Naruto le lanzo una mirada penetrante. Donde muchos niños de su propia edad se habrían acojonado por completo el niño pequeño le sostuvo parcialmente la mirada lo cual fue toda una sorpresa para Naruto que lo hizo sonreir antes de sorprender al niño y cogerno con su brazo y desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad. Nadie mas sabia que es lo que había pasado allí aunque pronto se escucharon los gritos de un adulto reclamando sobre el nieto honorable porque bien podía haber sido secuestrado al no estar bajo la atenta mirada de un elite

Naruto solto al niño en el centro de uno de los parques de Konoha y solo recibió un pequeño quejido del niño. Naruto estaba aun mas interesado en el niño en cuestión de lo que estaba antes y eso lo estaba haciendo mirarlo muy detenidamente esperando ver el máximo posible del niño. Y una vez mas el niño solo le devolvió la mirada lo que hizo que Naruto sonriera porque esto le decía que el niño tenia muy grandes pelotas

´´Debo decir niño que no eres como muchos otros. Tienes mucho valor para lanzarme una piedra una cosa que estoy seguro que sabras que es algo asi como lanzar un ataque contra una persona ¿Qué me impede de todos modos hacer nada contra ti?``. Naruto espero ver decaer al niño pero en vez de eso pareció animarse aun mas y lo miro con desafio y Naruto sabia que el niño no estaba intimidado para nada por el. Era gratificante de ver. Al parecer su demostración de habilidad en la academia tenia a la gente asustada un poco

´´No me importa. Yo soy Konohamaru Sarutobi y voy a demostrar que es mi jiji quien se merece mas ser el Hokage que la vieja bruja que se sienta ahora en ese despacho``. Konohamaru no es que no fuera feliz de tener mas días a su abuelo en casa pero el era molesto de que otra persona le había quitado el titulo de Hokage porque el se lo iba a quitar en poco tiempo. Y por eso había ido a por el que muchos llamaban el nuevo terror de Konoha ya que estaba emparentado con la mujer de pechos grandes

´´Ohhh eres el nieto de Sandaime-jiisan. No puedo negar que tienes un aire muy parecido al de Sandaime pero dejame aclararte que mi abuela esta en la posición de Godaime Hokage porque se ha ganado dicha posición con trabajo duro y esfuerzo completo. Si alguien te ha dicho de alguna manera que eso es mentira te pediría amablemente que me los señales para tratar con ellos de manera muy agradable``. Naruto no dejaría de ninguna manera que alguien hablase mal de su abuela y si había por ahí gente que pensaba que ella no se merecía el puesto los pondría en su lugar

´´Mi abuelo es Hokage. El es el mas fuerte de la aldea por lo que tiene que serlo de todos modos. Tu abuela solo ha ocupado la posición que por derecho no es suya``. Konohamaru se habría continuado comportando como un niño pequeño y petulante de no ser por la fuerte intención asesina que salió de Naruto. Un Naruto que estaba mas que molesto por laspalabras de un niño mocoso que no tenia ni idea de lo que hacia

´´Mira niño no se lo que te han dicho acerca de ser Hokage pero mi abuela se gano la posición con sudor y sangre. Ella no se gano la posición por ser una mujer fácil y ya esta. Ella se la gano por medio de luchar y ha sido reconocida por tu propio abuelo como la mas fuerte Kunoichi en este momento por lo que haznos un favor a todos los shinobis y dejate de comportar como un mocoso malcriado``. Si había algo que Naruto no soportaba en absoluto era a los niños tontos. En un mundo en el que el mas apoto sobrevive los tontos no tenían ningun lugar

´´Ser Hokage significa que eres el ninja mas poderoso del pueblo. Aunque admito que Sandaime-sama ha estado en su mejor momento en mucho tiempo llega un momento en que la edad te supera. Tu abuelo es un hombre mayor y creo que se merece un mas que ganado descanso. Uno no puede ser Hokage para siempre``. Naruto miro al niño que solo agacho la cabeza por nunca haber sido hablado de esa manera. Naruto entendía que el niño tuviera mucho apego a su abuelo pero ser estúpido por serlo no seria bueno para el de ninguna de las maneras. Y si el niño no cambiaba ya muy pronto de actitud entonces lo mas seguro es que estaría completamente jodido cuanto mayor se hiciera

´´En un mundo en el que los ninjas tiene que hacer todo lo necesario por sobrevivir niño tu actitud solo te llevara por un valle de espinas. Un valle que no te dejara intacto y solo te hara mas y mas daño. Sino quieres que nada malo le pase a tu familia de ninguna de las maneras te voy a dar un amplio consejo: cambia y crece mas fuerte``. Naruto dejo después de esas palabras al niño y se fue por los tejados no queriendo tratar con los transeúntes aunque antes de irse miro a ver la reacción del niño. Llamalo curioso

Konohamaru nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Nunca en su vida nadie le había hablado de la manera en que Naruto lo había tratado. Era un cambio extraño a decir verdad y una pequeña parte de el le decía que tenia que quejarse de ello pero el no era estúpido ni tonto aunque se comportaba de esa manera. Si el quería servir como un buen ejemplo de su clan tendría que tener un cambio completo y total o al menos a eso había llegado mientras observaba a ese niño mayor. Por eso se hizo la promesa de ser mejor ninja aun que el

Naruto dejo de mirar al niño y se giro para irse cuando se encontró cara a cara con una Anko que tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Tenia que ser solo su serte haber sido pillado por ella dándole ese consejo al niño. Y podía decir sin ninguna duda de que ella encontraba divertido que el que no se dejaba ser acercado por nadie se hubiera comportado asi con un niño pequeño. Ya podía decir que iba a tener problemas

Y Anko estaba en verdad disfrutando. Naruto podría ser un magnifico maestro acerca de la actitud. Debido a las formas de ser de los ninjas de Uzu el no tenia una cabeza muy grande y tenia una mente muy abierta que pensaba detenidamente las cosas. Solo eso lo hacia en su opinión mejor ninja que muchos otros peo Anko sabia muy bien que si bien Naruto era asi tenia una debilidad por los niños y seguramente ver al niño que iba por un mal camino lo había empujado para quitarlo de esa forma de ser. Francamente Naruto era asi de único

´´Bueno bueno Naru ¿Quién me iba a decir que ahora dabas charlas acerca de cómo hacer las cosas ¿debemos esperar mas acerca del maestro mentor Uzumaki Naruto? ¿O simple y únicamente vamos a dejarlo de ver una vez mas?``. Anko tenia que aguantarse para no reírse de la cara que Naruto estaba poniéndole. Era una cara que casi se podía decir que la advertía por completo de no pasarse de la raya pero eso era increíblemente difícil de hacer ya que nunca se había esperado ver de esa manera a Naruto

´´La única razón por la que detuve al niño de un camino tan estúpido como el que llevaba es porque podría haberse convertido en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para mi y francamente no quería tener nada que ver con eso asique he tomado las medidas necesarias para asegurarme de que no vaya por un camino asi``. Solo se había asegurado de que el niño no hiciera ninguna estupidez como convertirse en una especie de asaltante o de un tirador de bromas para atraer la atención. Eso no solo pondría en mal lugar al niño pero además el estaba seguro de que el seria su objetivo

´´Es raro de saber de una persona que se tomaria su tiempo en corregir a un niño Naru es por eso que estoy interesada. Especialmente tu que pareces ser un poco de un distante salvo para aquellos que te importan de cualquier manera``. Lo de Naruto ser distante excepto a los que le eran importantes venia simple y únicamente del hecho de que Naruto salvo que la persona fuera de los que el tenia un alto aprecio entonces los preferiría ignorar. Verlo no ignorar al niño era el equivalente a hacer saltar las alarmas

´´Una vez mas lo estas poniendo como si yo tuviera un interés muy personal en el niño. No voy a negar que tengo la intención de alejar al niño de mi pero sabia muy bien que solo actuando de esa manera haría que el niño estuviera con mas ganas de molestarme una cosa que no soportaría de ninguna de las maneras asique solo hice lo mas sensato al empujarlo por un camino que lo haría no hacer muchas tonterías``. Esperaba que esa fuera la ultima cosa. No quería tener que lidiar con el mocoso mas de lo necesario de todos modos por lo que si el niño lo dejaba en paz el seria mas que feliz

Anko vio irse a Naruto en un movimiento y se pregunto sinceramente cuando seria el dia en que Uzumaki Naruto dejaría de ser tan frio a aquellos que no eran de su circulo. El fue antes un poco mas cariñoso y amable pero al parecer todo había cambiado. Era solo una suerte en su opinión que ella estaba dentro de las personas que estaban en lo profundo del corazón del Uzumaki y es por eso mismo que le dolia verlo sin querer atraer a la gente

* * *

 **-Base de ROOT-**

Torune Aburame era uno de los pocos niños de clan que aun servían a Danzo o al menos el aparentemente lo hacia. Lo que el hacia sin embargo era espiar al hombre. Como un Aburame le costo mucho menos hacer una farsa del control de emociones que Danzo quería meter en la mente de todos sus subordinados y Torune tenia una clara misión de que tenia que proteger a su familia de ahí que estuviera espiando a Danzo. Si a eso le añades que no podía ser sentido por ningun sensor eso lo convertía en el espia perfecto contra Danzo

Despues de que se obligase a entregar por parte de Danzo a todos los niños a menos que quisiera ser juzgado como un traidor el se había quedado escondiéndose de los ninjas ANBU que fueron a por los niños. Solo unos pocos niños de otros clanes como el Kurama y el propio Shimura se habían escapado. El niño Kurama por ser un miembro de un clan de ilusiones que se escondió y los Shimura por ser parte del clan de Danzo. El se escondió y se preparo. Habia esperado y estaba construyendo la evidencia que destruiría por completo a Shimura

Y ahora estaba espiando en la sala principal de Danzo que estaba reunido con otras dos personas. Una de ellas era el hombre enmascarado que el había visto reunirse numerosas veces con Danzo pero el otro no era otra persona que Fugaku uchiha y la presencia del Uchiha le dijo que iban a tener serios problemas por lo que estaba pendiente a cualquier tipo de información que pudiera obtener de aquí ya que esto serviría para salvar a gente

´´Bien Fugaku muy bien hecho. No hemos podido eliminar ninguno de los equipos de ANBU pero con esto las sospechas entre la jefatura de policía y de la aldea crecerán. Obligaran a mas fuerzas a dispersarse por todo Hi no Kuni y nos dara la oportunidad perfecta de golpear a Konoha asegurando que el clan Uchiha gana el reconocimiento que se merece``. Danzo tenia que ocultar su desagrado por trabajar con Fugaku. Todo esto lo hacia para hacer que el clan Uchiha lanzara un ataque que significaría su muerte y hacerse con todos los niños Uchihas posibles. Era un buen plan y eso al mismo tiempo le daría una ventaja contra Tsunade de la que ella no tendría la mas minima idea

´´Desgraciadamente ninguno de los equipos ha perdido un miembro por lo que no es una gran perdida para Konoha. Calculo que en un mes las fuerzas de ninjas estarán mas repartidas por Hi no Kuni. Eso nos dara la oportunidad de deshacernos de Tsunade y hacernos con el control del niño Uzumaki. Al final el clan de Asura Senju estará terminado``. Obito veía con alegría como sus planes parecían ir por el buen camino. No ayudaba a que Fugaku fuera una fácil marioneta de la misma manera que el Sandaime Mizukage lo había sido en su momento

´´No importa lo mucho que Konoha se mueva si tienen a Jiraiya aquí estacionado. No nos dara la mas minima oportunidad de matar a la mujer y de hacerse con el niño``. Fugaku estaba seguro de que con los aliados que tenia el ganaría. Danzo solo quería recuperar su posición y convertirse en comandante jonin y Tobi bueno el quería a los Biju. Nunca dijo que el tuviera que entregarlos asique el no tendría porque hacerlo

Durante la siguiente hora discutieron lo que era una operación de meses para golpear a Konoha finalmente…sin darse cuenta de un niño que había salido de allí en silencio con la intención de informar a Tsunade Senju. Poco sabia el niño que sus acciones habían salvado a miles de vidas


	11. Chapter 11

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar en todo el mes pero he estado fuera de combate completo por lo que me temo que este mes no contara como de actualizaciones. En vez de eso lasd actualizaciones que haya seran del mes de Abril. Se que es una completa mierda y teneis que creerme cuando digo que no queria asi pero he pasado un mes de mierda y no podia hacer nada. lo lamento de verdad lo digo en serio**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **La Criba del Clan Uchiha**

 **-Torre Hokage-**

Tsunade estaba terminado el papeleo del dia. Era lo natural. Al final del dia ella recibiría documentos finales como era la información directa del Daimyo y eso lo hacia de manera personal pero ella podía sentir que había algo en el horizonte. Esto se confirmo cuando ni cinco minutos después empezo a escuchar el sonido de una estampida que se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba. Y fue con eso que se abrió la puerta de su oficina. Y allí estaba un niño Aburame que había estado desaparecido desde hace meses lo cual la llevo a preguntarse que estaba pasando

´´Hokage-sama tengo información muy importante para usted. Debe dejarme decirle toda la información que tengo. Es por el bien de Konoha``. Torune había venido lo mas rápidamente posible después de haber espiado la ultima reunión de Danzo con los conspiradores del golpe de estado y sabia que si quería proteger a su familia tenia que decírselo de inmediato a la mujer que tenia delante

´´Lo primero es que te calmes. No me diras gran cosa a menos que resulte que te tranquilices y que recuperes tu ritmo cardiaco. De no hacerlo tendras un paro y eso impedirá que la valiosa información que tienes se pierda por lo que relájate``. Ante todo ella era una doctora por lo que no tendría al niño colapsando en el suelo porque duco niño no hizo lo que tenia que hacer para recuperarse. Fue alegre de que el niño al menos siguo su consejo. Eso era bueno

´´Bien ahora que te has calmado por completo quiero que hagas una cosa y es que quiero que cuentes toda la información detallada acerca de lo que sea que es muy importante para Konoha. No seria bueno que dejases nada atrás por accidente``. La paz para llevar a cabo las cosas es una parte vital para dar un informe adecuado. Ella lo vio respirar tranquilamente y luego empezó a hablar de lo que el tenia que decir

´´Fugaku Uchiha, Danzo Shimura y un hombre enmascarado con una mascara espiral esta tramando un intento de golpe de estado contra Konoha``. Y ese fue el primer punto. Cuando el dijo esas palabras vio a la mujer bella que era el actual Hokage ponerse tensa porque obviamente esta información era de lo mas problemática en el mejor de los casos pero el sabia que ella escucharía

´´Fugaku ha estado suministrando mal información para las patrullas ANBU acabar mas diseminadas por todo Hi no Kuni dejando a Konoha indefensa ante un golpe interno que el lanzaría con el apoyo de Danzo y aquellos que le son leales``. Esa era la primera parte del plan de Fugaku que al menos el había explicado y el había escuchado cuidadosamente lo cual el supo de inmediato atrajo la atención de Tsunade que la vio apretar los dientes llena de ira clara

´´Sin embargo para ser apoyado por toda la fuerza militar de la policía tiene que eliminar a la única voz que es una amenaza para el dentro de la policía en la forma de Shisui Uchiha. Un trabajo que será hecho en un par de días por Danzo que tiene un interés en uchiha Shisui por su Mangekyo Sharingan``. Danzo había expresado su interés en el ojo de Shisui porque según el tenia un poder que podría ayudarles en el futuro contra las amenazas a Konoha que eran los Daimyo y los cabezas de clan que se opondrían sin ninguna duda a ellos por eso precisaban del mangekyo de Shisui

´´Pero la parte final implica su muerte y la muerte de Uzumaki Naruto por medio de la intervención del hombre enmascarado. De esta manera obtendrían al mismo tiempo el control del Kyubi y eliminarían en sus mentes la amenaza de Uzu. Por favor lady Tsunade tiene que evitar todo esto a suceder``. Torune sabia que si no hacían algo para evitar todo esto lo antes posible entonces lo mas seguro es que Konoha se undiria bajo la presión de una posible guerra civil y posteriormente serian atacados por las naciones enemigas

Tsunade estuvo en silencio desde el momento en que Torune empezó a explicar lo que era el plan maestro de los tres conspiradores. Y ella entendió el plan mas o menos. Era un buen plan ella iba a decirlo pero tenia un defecto muy severo: ella. Ahora que ella se había enterado de ese condenado plan ella iba a tener que ponerlo completamente patas arriba y enviar un claro mensaje a Danzo, Fugaku y el enmascarado y es que ella no dejaría de ninguna de las maneras que la tierra que su familia ayudo a crear se fuera a la mierda solo por sus ambiciones personales

Ella también sintió una fuerte ira. Ella había ayudado al clan uchiha. Su maestro había hecho todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que el clan en cuestión no fuera perseguido por nadie en Konoha como si fueran monstruos desalmados ¿y Fugaku se lo pagaba de esta manera? Fugaku había pagado la amabilidad de Hiruzen con tramar su muerte y la muerte de su familia. Ella no lo iba a consentir de ninguna de las maneras y ella se aseguraría de enviar un clar mensaje a esta gente de lo que se habían equivocado al pensar que podían intentar hacer esto

´´Torune Aburame. No eres ninja pero has hecho un servicio a este pueblo de una manera que muy pocos podrían haber llegado a pensar de ninguna manera. Ante todo voy a decir que estoy completamente orgullosa de ti como Hokage y voy a hacer todo en mi mao para que el dia que estes en un equipo recibas un sensei que en verdad te merezcas``. Ella miro al pobre niño que lo había arriesgado todo por ayudar a la aldea y ya estaba pensando en como echarle un cable mientras que al mismo tiempo su mente se dirigía exactamente a como ella iba a tratar de manera definitiva con los traidores

Ella hizo un signo y un ANBU llego para llevarse al joven niño adolescente para que pudiera ser tranquilamente tratado por sus agentes para que ella pudiera discutir el asunto con sus asesores para tratar con la pequeña plaga que había infestado su aldea por lo que envio un ANBU a recuperar a sus asesores al mismo tiempo que activaba el sello especial de la oficina que atraería a Jiraiya de donde sea que este en la aldea aunque ella ya podía decir que el pervertido estaba o en el barrio rojo o en las casas de baños

No fue ni una hora mas tarde que las cuatro personas en concreto llegaron. Jiraiya había sido el primero en llegar ya que aunque había estado ocupado el sabia muy bien que una llamada del Hokage por un medio de emergencia quería decir que tenia que ir si o si lo mas rápidamente posible de ahí que el apareciera antes que los otros miembros del consejo que tardaron un poco mas por causas familiares aunque al final llegaron. Ahora con los cuatro aquí presentes ella podía comenzar la reunión de la defensa de Konoha no Sato contra su enemigo

´´Os he llamado aquí porque hace una hora el joven Torune Aburame llego hasta aquí con una información de lo mas delicada. Al parecer Fugaku ha estado tramando un golpe de estado en combinación con el antiguo venerable anciano asi como el enemigo de Konoha conocido como enmascarado``. Ella vio que tenia la atención completa de las personas que había llamado y supo de inmediato que se tenían que mover lo mas rápidamente posible para tratar el asunto a menos que quisieran de alguna manera no ser capaces de responder a esto

´´Desgraciadamente esto significa que cualquier intento de parlamento que pudiéramos haber utilizado con Fugaku queda eliminado por completo y me temo que tendremos que actuar directamente para poder proteger adecuadamente a los ciudadanos de Konoha que podrían haberse visto afectados por las maquinaciones de estetraidor y sus acompañantes``. El desprecio salió de la voz de Tsunade haciendo un poco mas conscientes de que Tsunade estaba realmente molesta pero es que los tres podían entenderlo perfectamente ya que la traición de Fugaku era una cosa que no podían perdonar de ninguna manera

´´Fugaku espera eliminar a Shisui Uchiha en unos días por lo que de esta manera se cumplirán dos objetivos para su plan. Por un lado piensan usar a Shisui como un mártir que una al clan uchiha porque según Fugaku tememos a los usuarios Mangekyo. Con esto no solo eliminaría a la única persona que podría discutir su posición como líder de la policía militar pero es que además eliminaría a uno de los pocos usuarios de mangkyo que hay en el clan que se puede oponer a el``. Fugaku era listo y sabia que los que podían ser un enemigo potencial debían ser tratados y si eso incluia a miembros de su clan el lo haría

´´Otra parte de ese plan es utilizar el mangekyo de Shisui para controlar al Daimyo y a los jefes de los clanes para ponerlos de su lado. Es obvio que el plan esta aun sin realizar ya que Shisui no ha llegado aun de la misión que le asignamos hace una semana pero nada mas que llegue creo que deberíamos de colocar una solida guardia alrededor de el para asegurarse de que de ninguna manera Danzo se acerca``. Shisui era uno de los ninjas mas competentes que tenían y si se pensaba de alguna manera Danzo que lo dejaría morir asi como asi solo porque a el le interesaba entonces estaba mas alla de loco porque no iba a perder ningun gran ninja por su propia agenda

´´Me ocupare personalmente de ello Hime. No creo que haya muchos ninjas que pueden competir en habilidad con Danzo a excepción de los ninjas de uzu asi como sensei y nosotros mismos asique creo que seria mas conveniente para todos nosotros si me ocupo de esto personalmente``. La simple idea de ser controlado no le gustaba en absoluto a Jiraiya y el no era tan estúpido como para pensar de ninguna manera que Danzo no podría tratar de controlarlo de alguna manera una vez que tuviera dicho ojo ya que después de todo no solo era un sabio sino que además era un invocador. Una pieza demasiado valiosa para echar a perder

´´Su parte con respecto al clan uzumaki es la que me preocupa en realidad. No sabemos como tiene planeado lograr esto pero lo que ha quedado mas que claro es que el enmascarado es posiblemente el que vaya tras los Uzumaki de alguna manera por lo que los avisare para que estén alerta contra la posible amenaza que representan``. Aunque si ella sabia muy bien a los Uzumaki lo mas seguro es que lanzarían un ataque previo contra los tres traidores. Los Uzumaki no eran de los de quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que se haga nada en su contra

´´No es un mal plan para tratar con la amenaza de manera directa aunque to recomendaría hacerlo lo antes posible ¿Cuándo estarían listos los equipos de Tenzo y Kakashi para poder ayudarte a someter a la fuerza de oficiales de la policía militar? Si nos ocupamos de ellos lo mas probable es que los demás conspiradores del clan den media vuelta. Con Mikoto posteriormente colocada como la nueva líder del clan ella podría moverse mas directamente contra los golpistas del clan``. Era un plan sencillo y fácil a decir verdad aunque Hiruzen no estaba a favor de la violencia dentro de los muros de casa sabia que en este caso algo tenia que hacerse

´´No creo que eso sea un problema. La única razón por la que Mikoto no se mueve contra Fugaku aun en estos días es porque Mikoto no cree que vaya a hacer ninguna estupidez como esta. Sin embargo si le hacemos saber a Mikoto del plan de asesinar a Shisui para poder crear las rencillas en el clan Uchiha ella lo mas seguro es que lo tomara de manera directa y simplemente matara a Fugaku``. Mikoto no era de las de quedarse paradas de ninguna manera y Koren sabia muy bien que ella no tendría ningun problema con matar a Fugaku si se le presentaba la mas minima oportunidad

´´Bien entonces creo que solo tenemos que hacerle saber eso. No tendríamos que ni colocar en situación de amenaza a nuestras fuerzas aunque de la misma manera que podríamos hacer eso podríamos eliminar a los golpistas e inculpar a Danzo con su NE no desactivada aparentemente. Seria una manera muy buena de quitarle prestigio a el, a Koharu y Homura al mismo tiempo que quitamos los colmillos de los nobles en Hi``. Gen no era de los que quería poner en peligro sus fuerzas por un asunto hogareño pero si conseguían debilitar a Danzo seria lo mejor

´´Una accion asi seria vista como la táctica mas eficaz aunque un tanto problemtica ya que no podemos dejar de ninguna manera que cualquier parecido físico de los ninjas enviados en la misión en cuestión sean descubiertos. Solo dios sabe la catástrofe que tendría lugar si se supiera que hemos tenido algo que ver con una masacre de nuestros propios ninjas``. Koren era todo a favor de purgar el cáncer que ahora mismo tenia Konoha y estaba mas que a favor de hacerlo ya que no solo eliminaría una amenaza considerable al poder que lentamente estaba construyendo pero es que además ayudaría a crecer mas fuerte a los Uchiha

Tsunade sabia que Koren estaba en esto mas que interesado. Como un Uchiha colocado en el consejo ella sabia que dicho hombre estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mejorar la reputación del clan. Por lo que ella entendía porque tenia un profundo interés en eliminar a Fugaku. No solo quitaría del clan a los que eran un elemento peligroso de este sino que además de eso le daría al clan una ventaja única cuando su propio consejero los apoyase desde una posición como lo estaba. Koren no podía haber ocupado el puesto de uno de los cabezas de familia pero era obviamente uno de los mayores pensadores del clan

´´Bien creo que debemos empezar de inmediato todas las maiobras para eliminar la amenaza para Konoha. Gen espero con sinceridad que los equipos mencionados estén en preparación. Te dejo a ti informarles adecuadamente de la misión que tendrán que tomar lugar``. Ella esperaba sinceramente que Gen tuviera razón que con solo dos equipos ANBU fuera mas que suficiente. No es que ella dudara de ellos ya que eran dos equipos de grandes capitanes ANBU pero aun era un poco desconfiada al respecto de lo que podrían lograr o no

´´Los equipos de Kakashi y Tenzo son de los mas veteranos y antiguos. Estaba por colocar a Kakashi como el nuevo comandante de ANBU hasta que el me hizo saber que quería convertirse en un ninja regular para seguir sirviendo a Konoha en vez de estar mayormente detrás de un escritorio sin hacer mucho mas``. Kakashi no quería terminara para nada sin hacer nada. Se había hecho una promesa a si mismo en convertirse en uno de los ninjas mas potentes conocidos por el deber de proteger a Naruto. De hecho sin contar con Jiraiya, ella y Hiruzen ella colocaría a Kakashi como el siguiente ninja mas potente de la aldea

´´Ya veo…entonces confiare en la posición de Kakashi para deshacerse de los traidores aunque asegurese de hacerle entender que nadie puede saber de ninguna manera acerca de su presencia en dicha misión. Y con su cabello plateado tan distinguido las posibilidades de que eso pasen son muy altas``. Ella vio a Gen sonreir un poco avergonzado. Kakashi tenia ese cabello característico que lo hacia algo asi como un blanco fácil para ser distinguido por lo que tendrían que hacer algo para hacer que su cabello no fuera visto de ninguna de las maneras

´´Hiruzen-sensei creo que es conveniente dar un punto de vista de que en Konoha no debe haber ninguna señal de debilidad. Creo que deberías dejarte ver con mas regularidad por los ninjas de nivel Chunin y que se te vea visitando los complejos de clan preocupado por su seguridad. Es también creo que conveniente dejar saber que estas preocupado por la seguridad de la gente. Eso hara ver a Konoha como preocupada por sus ciudadanos despejando cualquier idea de que podamos estar detrás de este ataque``. Para poder jugar a este juego tenían que controlarlo por completo y no podían dejar de ninguna de las maneras que hubiera la mas minima duda de que Konoha no se preocupaba por sus ciudadanos

´´Koren tu tarea es aun mas complicada. Debes de ser capaz de señalarnos una hora en la que solo los oficiales de policía estén en la estación. No me gustaría nada tener que ser confrontado por los suboficiales y sus grupos ya que eso seria una lucha verdaderamente en contra que no tenemos ninguna intención de luchar``. Por no decir que luchar contra veinte equipos de cuatro que eran jonin nunca es una cosa buena. Veinte jonin del nivel de los oficiales era una opción pero ochenta no era de ninguna de las maneras algo que quería Tsunade

´´Y Jiraiya creo que lo mejor es que te pegues como una lapa a Shisui una vez que vuelva a Konoha. Por lo que sabemos el siguiente paso después de la muerte de Shisui les llevara unos meses ya que querrán calentar los animos por lo que no creo que sea una cosa de la que tengamos que preocuparnos por un tiempo. Ahora creo que tengo trabajo que hacer señores por lo que si me disculpan``. Y con eso dicho tsunade desapareció en un Shunshin ya que tenia la misión obvia de dar un mensaje único a una muy buena amiga suya

Los tres miembros del consejo y Jiraiya suspiraron. Hay veces que se cuestionaron como las aldeas habían podido funcionar si las cosas como esta sucedían casi todo el rato. No es que pasasen mucho pero el problema con los clanes es que algunos tenían mas historia que otros y se pensaban por encima de dichos clanes inferiores como ellos mismos los llamaban. No es que se pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo pero los Uchiha tendrían que ser enseñados para que esto no pase mas a menudo ya desde la eliminación del clan Senju en su casi completa forma era posiblemente lo que había empujado a los Uchiha crecer un ego tan grande

* * *

 **-Distrito Uchiha. Casa del Patriarca-**

Mikoto uchiha era una mujer que incluso con toda la miseria que habia visto podía perfectamente sonreir. Era una cosa de lo mas interesante de ver pero comprensible al final ya que después de todo Kushina Uzumaki había sido su mejor amiga y ella siempre había empujado que debía de dejar que la miseria se quede atrás y ver el mundo con una sonrisa en todo momento. Ella solo podía decir que echaba de menos a su mejor amiga en estos momentos y se preguntaba que podría haber pasado si ella no hubiera muerto junto con Minato

Kushina nunca habría sido cuestionada ni tampoco lo habría sido Minato tanto como lo era Tsunade por su marido. Kushina era mas poderosa de lo que Fugaku podía gustarle y Minato era un destructor de ejercito por lo que era de lógica que su marido jamás hubiera estado interesado en ninguna manera de molestar a ninguno de los dos y posiblemente la situación a la que Fugaku quería empujar al clan nunca seria posible ya que con un Hokage tan firme y poderoso ¿de verdad se arriesgaría a una puta guerra? Fugaku podía ser arrogante pero nunca seria estúpido

Pero Minato estaba muerto. Kushina estaba muerta. Y su único hijo estaba vivo y siendo amenazado por su amado esposo en todo momento. Sinceramente ella no sabia que hacer con su marido porque ella tenia muy claro que si el cruzaba la línea que seria para amenazar al único recuerdo vivo de su amiga entonces las apuestas estarían apagadas para el y lo terminaría de una vez por todas. Naruto era después de todo el único legado que continuaba de su mejor amiga y ella no dejaría por nada en el mundo que le pasase nada malo a el

Fue entonces cuando escucho el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta. Curiosa porque sabia que Fugaku no volveria en un par de horas ella se movio para ir a abrir la puerta y se encontró con su maestra: Tsunade. No tenia el semblante de una persona alegre y feliz y supo de inmediato que ella estaba allí con muy malas noticias pero aun asi la dejo pasar y se puso a preparar algo de te para el par de ellos. El te seguramente les serviría para relajarse un poco de toda esta situación ella estaba seguro de eso

´´Disculpame por venir a molestarte a estas horas Mikoto-chan pero vengo a tratar contigo un asunto de suma importancia que estoy mas que segura que querras saber``. Tsunade miro a su antigua alumna que aunque llevaba una vida en el hogar todavía era una de las mujeres mas peligrosas del mundo. Mikoto solo asintió a ella como si temiera hablar de ninguna manera aunque claro no era de extrañar en su opinión

´´Hace unas horas nos enteremos de dos conceptos muy desagradables. El primero vino de tu hijo Uchiha Itachi. Su escuadra fue atacada por un grupo que según la información obtenida por la policía militar solo era de Rango C cuando en realidad tenían Rango B e incluso Rango A. Como veras eso es suficiente como para ponerme de muy mal humor mi querida``. Mal humor era una expresión que explicaba de manera muy corta lo que sentía. Pordia atribuir a que Fugaku no supiera de los Rango A y lo comprendería pero los Rango B no y eso era en su mente mas que suficiente como para desconfiar de ese hombre

´´El asunto no termina ahí por desgracia. Un informante que tengo me paso cierta información. Fugaku se reunión esta tarde noche con dos personas: Danzo Shimura y el asaltante misterioso de la noche del diez de octubre. Estoy mas que segura de que tu no tenias ninguna idea de esto ¿no es cierto?``. Tsunade vio la mirada endurecida en el rostro de Mikoto y sabia que Fugaku se podía considerar a si mismo como muerto ya que si había algo que estaba claro para Tsunade es que Mikoto no tenia compasión con los que ponían en peligro a sus seres queridos

´´No Tsunade-sensei. No tenia la mas minima idea de que mi imbécil de un marido estaba falsificando la información acerca de las patrullas que la policía militar hace o acerca de reunirse con un anciano decrepito que seria mejor si estuviera muerto y el hombre responsable de la muerte de la única persona que veía como una hermana``. Ira pura salía de su cuerpo. No podía creerse la cara de ese hombre imbécil con el que había tenido que casarse ¿de verdad el hombre estúpido había hecho todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando exactamente?

´´Desgraciadamente es el asunto acerca de lo que hablaban en la reunión lo que me ha llevado a venir aquí. En un principio nos dimos cuenta de la división del clan Uchiha por las palabras de Itachi que nos hizo saber acerca de cómo el clan estaba un poco mas separado a causa de que los había que pensaban que era un insulto que fuera yo la que se coloco como la nueva Hokage en vez de Fugaku``. Eso no pareció tomar por sorpresa a Mikoto de lo que podía ver Tsunade. Seguramente ella había esperado en realidad que se enterasen mucho antes ya sea por Koren o por algun imbécil de la policía que cometiera algun error de comportamiento

´´Pero aunque eso no es un motivo demasiado grande para preocuparse es el siguiente motivo lo que mas me ha preocupado ya que resulta que durante la reunión de esos tres conspiradores Fugaku ha hecho un trato con Danzo y con el enmascarado. A cambio del apoyo de Danzo el quiere el ojo de Shisui Uchiha que creo que ya debes saber acerca de su Mangekyo``. Y se dijo eso y la intención asesina de **La Diosa Pesadilla (Megami no Akumu)** se hiciera presente y muchos corrieran por su vida ya que después de todo Mikoto tenia una reputación que defender

´´¿Mi marido quiere hacer que? ¿es consciente de la importancia de Shisui dentro del clan? Shisui es vislumbrado como uno de los ninjas mas prometedores del clan con las habilidades de combate mas completas que hay ¿Cómo puede pensar que es una buena ganga sacrificarlo como un cerdo en el matadero por el apoyo de Danzo?``. Mikoto tenia que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no dejar que su propio Sharingan se activase y dejara ver toda su furia. Había una razón después de todo por la que su sharingan era tan temido y sus habilidades con este también ser vistas con terror

´´Por lo que se ve el tiene la idea de que Shisui es un símbolo para el clan. Shisui podría ser colocado fácilmente en lugar de Fugaku como alto oficial de la policía militar y bajo su mando seguramente el clan llegaría a una nueva y deslumbrante muestra de poder única ya que si el clan sigue el ejemplo de Shisui es lo mas seguro que los miembros del clan se destaquen de manera muy fuerte. Con su muerte Fugaku espera unir al clan bajo su bandera para ganar un fuerte apoyo en contra de Konoha o mas bien del alto mando de Konoha``. Era un buen plan si ella tenia que decirlo pero tenia ciertas fallas como era el hecho de que con Danzo nunca se sabe lo que el puede querer y darle una herramienta tan poderosa es una muy mala idea

´´Y estas en lo cierto. Shisui claramente tiene el poder y la habilidad para convertirse en oficial de la policía y en alto oficial. Con el en el puesto la seguridad de que la policía tendría que cambiar es mas que segura. Es muy bien visto por los suboficiales y por los miembros de la policía asique es comprensible que Fugaku piense que con el fuera sea mas fácil de llevar al clan por el camino que el busca. Despues de todo si una de las estrellas del clan es eliminada aparentemente esto empujaría al clan por un camino mas bien oscuro``. Los uchiha como cualquier clan defendían a los suyos y cuando ese miembro es encima tan destacado como lo era Shisui solo empujaría aun mas a los Uchiha por un mal camino

´´No hay que preocuparse por el destino de Shisui Mikoto. Ya me he ocupado de ello de manera firme al asignar a Jiraiya a ser su sombra para asegurarse de que Danzo de ninguna de las maneras puede llegar a ponerle un dedo encima y creeme cuando te digo que es mi mayor interés que el clan Uchiha se vuelva aun mas poderoso. En tiempos pasados este y el clan Senju fueron temibles. Creo que con los lideres adecuados el clan puede ser el mas temible de Konoha una vez mas``. Ella necesitaba a los Uchiha en su punto mas alto después de todo ya que con aliados que son poderosos las amenazas se lo pensarían dos veces antes de hacer ninguna estupidez por supuesto

´´Muchos en el clan encontrarían extrañas tus palabras Sensei ¿un Senju interesado en que el clan Uchiha se mantenga aun mas fuerte y poderoso? Algunos podrían llegar a pensar que estas tramando algo sensei y yo misma me pregunto que puede ser ese algo después de todo ya que si hago algun movimiento contra Fugaku eso me convertirá en la cabeza de la familia y el clan``. Ella podría fácilmente guiar al clan ya que era una kunoichi de nivel Kage y era aun mas fuerte que su amado esposo por lo que lógicamente hablando ella entendía muy bien las razones detrás de Tsunade

´´No voy a mentir y decir que no tengo un interés en los Uchiha. Sois una parte de las fuerzas de Konoha y eso solo significa que es mi deber como Hokage asegurarme de vuestra máxima aptitud en combate´No es por nada pero el clan no esta en su mejor momento. En su mejor momento el promedio de los ninjas del clan Uchiha era de Rango B lo cual supondría capitán ANBU pero desde hace cuarenta años la calidad ha bajado y el promedio es de rango C. No puedo permitir eso``. Era en la mente de Tsunade lo mas lógico de hacer después de todo ya que un ninja debe ser tan fuerte y poderoso como puede llegarlo a ser y el hecho de que los uchihas han salido mas débiles no era una buena cosa

´´No es que pueda decir que no tines razón sensei. Desde hace un tiempo me he fijado que los miembros del clan se han vuelto muy confiados al respecto del Sharingan. Incluso los miembros con menos ego tienen demasiada fe en el Sharingan ¿crees en serio que conmigo al mando seria mas posible que el clan se lanzar hacia lo alto en vez de quedarse estancados? No puedo decir que no estes en lo cierto ya que yo no tengo ningun problema con imponer mi norma a los miembros del clan``. Ella se refería a que no tendría ningun problema con imponer un régimen de entrenamiento mas brutal

´´Creo que contigo como jefa de clan las kunoichis uchiha seguramente te verían como un ejemplo a seguir y tratarían por todos los medios de ser como tu. Solo eso ya seria una victoria considerable frente a las actitudes actuales. Fugaku esta obsesionado con las habilidades del clan son inmejorables pero como Itachi y Shisui han demostrado siempre hay un margen de mejora ¿no es asi?``. Ella no dejaría por nada en el mundo que la calidad de uno de los clanes mas fuertes cayera y mas aun cuando los necesitaban tanto por lo que ayudar a Mikoto era lo mejor que podía hacer

´´Si bien la conversación acerca de querer ver a mi clan mas fuerte y poderoso me gusta Tsunade-sensei creo que te has olvidado de explicar que es lo que planea mi amado marido y sus conspiradores al respecto de Naruto``. Ella sabia que su sensei había tratado de desviar el tema lo cual quería decir que la noticia no tenia que ser muy buena un hecho que se confirmo cuando vio a su maestra solo sotar un suspiro como si lo que fuera a decir fuera realmente muy malo

´´Tu marido tiene la firme intención de ver al clan Uzumaki completamente destruido. Es su idea ya sea de matar o de obligar a Naruto a tener multiples hijos con mujeres del clan Uchiha a los que convertiría en los nuevos jinchuriki antes de matarlo. Despues de eso el dejaría la guerra civil ser en uzu solo para posteriormente ir a recoger los pedazos de lo que quedase y esclavizar a las mujeres de los clanes para convertirlos en parte del clan Uchiha``. Ella había sido sorprendida cuando Fugaku había hecho clara su intención de hacer esto con los miembros del clan Uzumaki pero claro ella había por supuesto no aceptado el hecho de que Fugaku odiaba a los Uzumaki por completo

Mikoto dejo de respirar por un segundo antes de que su chakra estallo de manera salvaje ¿su marido quería destruir su ultimo vinculo con su mejor amiga? Ella no iba a consentirlo de ninguna de las maneras. Lo que era peor es que su marido hablaba de la guerra como sino fuera nada ¿habia olvidado lo que significaba l guerra? ¿el dolor que traería la guerra? Por supuesto que ella sabia del odio que tenia Fugaku a los Uzumaki pero no había pensado de ninguna manera que el fuera a tener tan alto resentimiento contra los Uzumaki que pondría a Hi no Kuni en peligro aunque tal vez su confianza en controlar al Kyubi lo había llevado a pensar que podría salirse con la suya

´´Sensei te puedo asegurar que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que sea que mi querido marido haya planeado. Y te puedo asegurar que cuando se me presente la oportunidad voy a solucionar todo este lio. No voy a dejar que las calles de Konoha se llenen de sangre solo por los estúpidos ideales de Fugaku``. Ella iba a solucionar esto de alguna manera sin importarle nada mas que llevar esta situación a buen puerto. El clan Uchiha tenia tierras y era poderoso pero nunca lo fueron al nivel de los Uzumaki lo cual era lo que había hecho que Fugaku los odiara pero tenia muy claro que no perdería las tierras uchiha por hacer una falta a los uzumaki

´´Se que lo haras Mikoto. Hay una buena razón por la que he venido aquí es porque confio en tu criterio y en tu forma de hacer las cosas. Voy a resolver esta situación de manera permanente y no quería por nada en el mundo que estuvieras en lado perdedor Mikoto. Eres junto a Himawari la única hija que me queda``. Ella se despidió de Mikoto antes de salir por la puerta de manera tranquila. Sabia que la situación con los Uchiha se iba a calmar porque si Mikoto era algo era una persona que no dejaba cabos sueltos ni nada que pudiera arruinar su vida y en estos momentos Fugaku era eso

Mikoto vio a su sensei irse y se puso a preparar la cena para su familia. Si lo que su sensei le había dicho era cierto Fugaku no volveria hasta mas tarde lo cual era bueno porque quería escuchar de los ataques que se habían realizado contra las unidades ninja de ANBU por la confabulación de Fugaku. Ella podía ver que su hijo osiblemente fuera de los afectados por ello ya que después de todo Itachi tenia una de las unidades mas activas de Konoha. Y si eso hubiera sido de esa forma entonces nada le impediría terminar de manera completa a Fugaku

* * *

 **-Complejo Senju-**

Naruto estaba tranquilamente meditando cuando vio a su abuela aparecer por la puerta de la casa donde se quedaban. Ella estaba claramente molesta por algo y a Naruto no le gustaba verla asi. Podia parecer un bastardo frio al exterior pero aquellos que tenían su cariño estaban entre lo mas valioso de su mundo por lo que ver a su abuela parecer como si tuviera un ataque o algo por el estilo fue suficiente para hacerle entender que ella necesitaba toda la ayuda del mundo por lo que fue hacia ella para tratar de darle algo de consuelo

Tsunade se sentía un poco sucia por lo que había tenido que hacer con Mikoto. Ella sabia que era lo correcto a hacer pero aun le molestaba un poco tener que jugar a una de las personas que ella veía como una familia. Sin embargo no había nadie mejor que Mikoto para ponerle punto y final a los planes de Fugaku por un lado. No solo ella era la razón por la que Fugaku era líder del clan sino además ella era una kunoichi de nivel Kage asique ella tenia una fe inquebrantable en que ella lograse su objetivo sin ninguna duda aunque todavía le dolia tener que haber hecho esto

´´Obaachan ¿estas bien?``. Naruto apareció de la nada y casi podría haberle dado un susto a Tsunade pero la mujer del clan Senju solo lo abrazo mientras dejaba caer algunas lagrimas. Las emociones todavía la abrumaban un poco por lo que tenia que hacerse pero ell lo hacia por proteger a los que le eran mas queridos. Fallo a Nawaki y ella no tenia intención de fallar una vez mas

´´Dime Naru ¿Qué piensas de usar a las personas que te son preciosas para lograr objetivos? ¿piensas que es increíblemente horrible o piensas que en ocasiones hay que hacer las cosas mas desagradables para lograr tener éxito en algunas otras tareas?``. Tsunade estaba atormentada por usar a Mikoto pero ella esperaba con sinceridad que su estudiante no se lo tomara tan a mal como ella se lo habría tomado en caso de estar en la misma situación

´´Bueno no se pero todo depende de la situación obaachan. Es decir ¿la estas utilizando solo por tu bien o hay algun interés mas en ello? También hay que tener en cuenta que cualquier accion que ella tome no solo es porque tu le has dado el punto de apoyo sino porque ella estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con ella``. Naruto sabia que nunca seria capaz de utilizar a las personas como un maestro manipulador o al menos no tendría tantas buenas habilidades en ello pero hay ocasiones en las que tienes que hacer de tripas corazón

´´Mikoto esta casada con Fugaku. Fugaku debe ser bloqueado de una intención que el tiene y en vez de mancharme las manos de sangre he decidido dejarlo todo en manos de Mikoto ¿crees que he actuado mal Naru?``. Ella solo había hecho lo que como Hokage se esperaba que hiciera. Hay ocasiones en las que para lograr un objetivo debes de ensuciarte pero a ella esta sensación no le estaba gustando nada en absoluto ya que ella era una medico sin embargo con esto estaba mas que segura de enviar por un mal camino a su alumna

´´Bueno si yo fuera el que decir o darte la impresión opinaría que estas actuando de manera que crees que tienes que hacerlo. Si Fugaku debe ser castigado es mejor que lo haga alguien de su familia que alguien de fuera. No solo enviaría un mensaje de que ellos no lo apoyaron pero es que además con ello estarían diciendo que cuando uno de ellos se equivoque siempre pueden esperar uno del mismo clan que rectifique el error``. Era una forma de hacer bien las cosas porque después de todo es mejor que sea uno de la propia familia el que lo haga antes que sea un extranjero

Tsunade miro por un momento a Naruto. Habia olvidado por completo que Naruto era muy maduro para su edad y ahora se daba cuenta de que el no tenia ningun problema con dar una respuesta sincera. Eso también era bueno porque significaba que se podía esperar de el siempre para hacer lo que había que hacer una cosa que muchos esperaban de los ninjas a pesar de lo increíblemente difícil que se puede volver para ellos

´´Ademas no creo que sea prudente meterse en los asuntos de clan asi como asi. Es un area muy complicada y difícil sobre la que maniobrar. Si te hubieras metido de manera personal algunos podrían haber pensado que abusabas de tu posición como Hokage lo cual daría municion de sobra para los que son tus contrincantes políticas. Recuerda que no estas aquí únicamente solo como Tsunade Senju sino como Hokage y actual regente de asuntos del Uzumaki``. Naruto no quería sonar demasiado condescendiente con su abuela pero hay ocasiones en que una buena patada en el culo es mejor que ver un cadáver o un ataúd

´´Ya veo ¿pero que pedirías ahora que ella hara lo que yo tendría que hacer como Hokage? ¿Cómo recompensarías a los Uchiha por hacer esto? Es decir que se han mantenido leales y ellos son una fuerza principal para Konoha. No puedes permitirte que se enfaden contigo``. Ella tendría que recompensar de alguna manera a Mikoto por demostrar su lealtad. Cuando una persona hace un buen trabajo hay que recompensarlos después de todo y Mikoto había hecho un excelente trabajo en la mente de Tsunade una vez se ocupara de Fugaku

´´No es por ser un metomentodo pero creo que la mejor manera de recompensarla no es a ella sino al clan de manera comprensible. Es decir el clan uchiha se considera un clan de gran alcance pero tienen ciertas limitaciones únicas que se han impuesto. Una vez la situación se ha calmado ¿Por qué no poner los medios necesarios para ayudar con dicha situación? Les vendría bien una ayuda``. Ahora Naruto tenia mas que claro que algo estaba pasando dentro del clan uchiha. Una cosa muy fuerte que seguramente afectaría a muchos que no tendrían la mas minima oportunidad de defenderse

´´Ya veo. Buscar algo en lo que necesitan ayuda. Lo malo con el clan uchiha es que con el Sharingan han copiado información a lo largo desde su fundación. Tienen mucha información en ellos mismos y creo que seria un poco difícil de ver algo en lo que necesiten ayuda exactamente``. Ella no sabia que hacer en este mismo instante ya que esta era la razón por la que era difícil ayudar a los uchiha. Tenian mucha pero que mucha información a su alcance que podían utilizar de mil maneras

´´¿pero ellos tienen los medios de utilizar dicha información? Por la mirada que tienes en tu cara creo que la respuesta es que no tienen la mas minima ofrma de aplicar toda esa información. Busca a los mas competentes de la aldea para poder tratar con la información. Luego utiliza uno de los sellos de contención de información y ponlos a trabajar de manera conjunta con los Uchiha o mas bien la nueva generación Uchiha. Estoy mas que seguro de que verían con muy buenos ojos ese tipo de interaccion``. Era lo lógico desde su punto de vista ¿Qué mejor manera de ayudarlos que con el control de la situación y de los mil años de jutsus y técnicas copiados?

Tsunade se quedo mirando a Naruto por un momento antes de dejar una pequeña risa salir de sus labios. Habia olvidado por completo que Naruto tenia una mente muy activa y pensaba muchas posibilidades antes de que estas tuvieran lugar. En eso se parecía mucho a Minato solo que en vez de estar atrapado como lo era Minato en lo que el llamaba planificación de futuro el siempre tenia mas bien una visión de la situación del presente. Tenia que decir que Naruto era un líder magnifico sin ninguna duda en su mente

´´Un dia Naru seras uno de los lideres de Konoha mas destacados. Puedo decírtelo ya porque solo necesito un simple vistazo a ti para decirte que no creo que haya mucha gente con la misma capacidad que tienes tu para resolver este tipo de situaciones``. Ella se rio en voz baja y luego dio un suave beso en la frente de Naruto antes de alejarse. Ahora tenia un plan y podía llevarlo a cabo sin ninguna duda lo cual seria muy bueno no solo para Konoha sino para el futuro de toda la aldea

* * *

 **-Tres días mas Tarde. Templo de Naka-**

Shisui Uchiha estaba caminando tranquilamente por el santuario de Naka. Habia ido a echar un vistazo a los pergaminos sagrados del clan con el objetivo de dominar mejor el Mangekyo que estaba en su poder en estos momentos. Y aunque le gustaba lo que descubria ya que le serviría para proteger de mejor manera a la gente el simplemente sentía como que también era una amenaza ya que podía decir sin ninguna duda de que se trataba de un poder que podía atraer muchas amenazas

Fugaku había tratado de presionarlo desde que descubrió el poder del mangekyo para usarlo por la gloria del clan o al menos eso decía el. En su mente Fugaku no era nada mas que un hipócrita bueno para nada que buscaba el control del clan ya que se le estaba escapando de las manos y haría cualquier cosa por no perderlo. El podía entender perfectamente el miedo pero es que el miedo de Fugaku es que había gente mas poderosa que el y el no quería aceptarlo de ninguna de las maneras ya que en su mente el era el mas fuerte

¿Cómo tenia esperanza el clan de sobrevivir con un líder de clan que era no solo penoso en ocasiones pero además un mal líder? No había que equivocarse ya que el problema estaba en los ancianos y en los ficiales de la policía. Su ego y orgullo era un problema mas que grande en su mente y tenían que ser tratados de manera definitva si es que el clan quería tener una oportunidad de seguir adelante como el clan que podía rivalizar con los Senju. Un nivel que no tenían de ninguna de las maneras alcanzado ellos

Era una clara vergüenza que un clan que antaño tenia ninjas de rango B a montones ahora se conformaba con ninjas de rango C una cosa que si por el fuera no seria permitida de ninguna de las maneras. El clan debía crecer aun mas poderoso y si por el fuera estaría desafiando a Fugaku por el derecho del mando de la policía militar. Con eso el podría comenzar la etapa pero no era idiota y no desafiaria a Fugaku que podría recurrir a las trampas para lograr mantenerse en el poder de la jefatura de la policía militar

Shisui seguía pensando a lo suyo cuando un kunai fue lanzado en su dirección. No fue difícil para el de ninguna manera esquivar dicho Kunai ya que casi se podía decir que fue lanzado por un completo inútil o al menos pensarías eso hasta que vieras el sello impreso en el mango de dicha arma que tenia como objetivo liberar un potente gas. Fue solo un segundo lo que le dio la oportunidad de alejarse del proyectil en cuestión antes de que este liberase su carga toxica pero claro teniendo en cuenta que dicho segundo le dio tiempo a usar su jutsu característico le permitió alejarse justo a tiempo

Shisui miro a de donde venia el proyectil solo para una brizna de tiempo recorrer el campo y se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con Danzo Shimura y siete ninjas enmascarados con el símbolo de NE en ellos. Shisui no era estúpido y aunque sabia que Tsunade había golpeado considerablemente a Danzo sabia que el hombre aun tenia soldados que le eran completamente leales que sin ninguna duda harian por el viejo veterano cualquier cosa posible. No es que le importase mucho

´´Antiguo concejal Shimura. Que gran placer volver a verte. Tengo que decir que es una sorpresa de lo mas grande saber de ti y que estes interesado en mi pero al mismo tiempo me lleva a preguntarme ¿Qué es lo que puedes estar buscando de mi?``. Shisui miro con ojo calculador a todos los shinobis. Todos ellos shinobis de reservas de medio jonin y por lo que podía decir tan tontos como el típico seguidor de Shimura que serian incapaces de pensar por si mismos para nada

´´Tienes algo que puede ayudar a Konoha y vengo a por ello``. Danzo no iba a perder tiempo con la plaga que tenia delante ¿Por qué iba a molestarse en el cuando en un rato estaría muerto y nada mas? Pero el vio que el joven Shisui no se veía para nada asustado por el y sus fuerzas lo que lo llevo a mirarlo con mas furia ya que después de todo sus fuerzas eran bastante considerables y el joven estaba solo

´´No es por sonar desagradable pero creo que te equivocas de persona. No tengo nada que pueda servir de ayuda a Konoha en ningun sentido mas que mis propias habilidades y capacidades y francamente si piensas que voy a traicionar a la Hokage para servir a un viejo que no sabe su verdadero lugar en el mundo estas mas bien equivocado``. Shisui sabia que el momento de la lucha se estaba acercando. Prácticamente podía sentir la mirada absoluta llena de ansias del hombre vendado justo delante suya por obtener en sus manos lo que sea que buscase

´´Creo que te equivocas joven. Tienes un poder que me dara la oportunidad única de lanzarme con el poder en Konoha. Tus maravillosos ojos serán usados adecuadamente por mi mientras que tu mueres pero será por el bien de Konoha``. Y con esa señal breve Danzo dio la orden de que sus tropas avanzasen en dirección a su objetivo en la forma de Shisui Uchiha que estaba mirando al hombre viejo por un momento mientras se preguntaba como el anciano había descubierto de su mangekyo

Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo podía tener una muy buena idea de donde podía haber aprendido acerca de los poderes de su ojo. Pero eso ya no importaba porque se le venían encima sus malditos petimetres a los que tendría que enfrentarse

Shisui hizo los sellos de mano para un jutsu pero se vio interrumpido por una fuerte lluvia de shurikens. Por lo que se vio obligado a esconderse de los proyectiles antes de que estos lo alcanzaran de ninguna de las maneras. Uno de los ninjas de Danzo apareció detrás suya y lo golpeo solo para el esfumarse por un Kawarimi con un registro que tenia etiquetas explosivas. Shisui vio con disfrute como uno de los agentes de Danzo moria de la explosión eliminando de etsa manera a uno de los siete contrincantes que el tendría

Danzo frunció el ceño al ver a uno de sus elites morir de una manera tan estúpida. Era raro que un ninja tuviera tiempo a colocar trampas en los Kawarimi y solo se podía permitir esto cuando el ninja asaltante era mas bien inútil. No hablaba bien de las habilidades de sus tropas (lo que a Danzo nunca se le ocurrió es que la perdida de imaginación, espontaneidad y pensamiento libre asi como cautela impidió que sus ninjas pudiera prever esto)

Shisui esquivo a otro de los asaltantes que pensó que podría pillarlo con la guardia baja solo para el responder con una patada que lo envio volando un par de metros hacia atrás. Shisui no se quedo quieto y aprovecho esa ocasión para hacer los sellos de mano de un jutsu de fuego que resulto ser un Gokakyu que arraso todo en su camino sin darle una oportunidad al ninja de Root que se estaba recuperando de la patada que había recibido en la cara cortesía de Shisui antes

Uno de los otros ninjas aprovecho en este caso y golpeo por la espalda a Shisui haciendo un golpe justamente en su columna pero sin afectarla por una gracia de dios. Shisui solto un grito de dolor por el acero que atravesó su piel pero aun asi pudo volverse con la suficiente rapidez como para coger su Tanto y enterrarlo en el pecho del ninja contrario con un fino lanzamiento que sego la vida del ninja en cuestión aunque no sin antes este tratar de apuñalarlo hasta que se quedo sin sangre a causa de la herida causada por Shisui

Aunque Shisui sabia que había matado a tres de los asaltantes aun quedaban cuatro ninjas enemigos que estaban turnándose para atcarlo. Las ordenes de su señor era matarlo con los ojos intactos por lo que ellos no tenían que moverse deprisa para matarlo aun mas debido al hecho de que Shisui se estaba muriendo a causa de la herida que tenia en la espalda aunque eso no fue suficiente para evitar que Shisui se moviera hacia delante y agarrado el cuello de otro de los ninjas de Danzo por total sorpresa

Cuando Shisui lo tuvo agarrado por completo le corto la garganta con un kunai de dicho ninja que murió desangrado en cuestión de segundos ya que no solo le corto la garganta sino que además de todo le atravesó la nuez de adan con el Kunai. Mientras tanto Danzo observaba muy molesto la situación porque había perdido otro de sus ninjas aunque eso no le pareció sacudir mucho cuando uno de sus ninjas había aparecido por sorpresa detrás de Shisui. Ya podía contar la victoria

Shisui estaba muerto de cansancio y no quería nada mas que tumbarse pero en vez de hacer esto activo su mangkeyo. Quizas solo con suerte el podría golpear con el a Danzo también por lo que activo su arma final y miro directamente al ninja que lo atacaba por la espalda. Con su Kotoamatsukami le ordeno que se rompiera el cuello. Fue ante la atónita mirada de Danzo que uno de sus propios hombre se rompió a si mismo el cuello de un movimiento y fue entonces cuando vio el Sharingan cambiado de Shisui

Shisui sabiendo que solo tenia una oportunidad de terminar todo esto se enfoco en los ninjas que tenia delante y convoco al Susanoo. Su Sanoo tenia una tonalidad de color verde y tenia en su brazo derecho lo que parecía un lanzador de proyectiles. Danzo no vio el proyectil que asomaba sobre su pecho hasta que no tuvo la sensación en su cuerpo. Los otros dos ninjas de Danzo murieron de la misma manera patética que fue para Danzo con lo que parecía un proyectil verdoso en su pecho

Shisui tras ver muertos a los tres ninjas en cuestión se calmo y bajo la guardia lo cual fue un considerable error ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo envio volado por los aires hasta que choco contra un árbol con mucha fuerza. Solto un gran escupitajo de sangre por esta accion y fue entonces cuando vio a su enemigo Danzo Shimura como si no hubiera sufrido herida alguna. Con ello vio que se arrancaba un ojo sharingan de su cuenca derecha y miraba directamente a Shisui con una sonrisa oscura

´´Habrias sido un gran operativo de mi ROOT pero no puedo permitirme ninjas tan poderosos circulando libremente. No te preocupes porque con tu sacrificio llegara la muerte de los estúpidos miembros de tu clan gracias al tonto y estúpido ideal de Fugaku de creer que yo seria de los de rebajarme hasta su nivel``. Danzo ando tranquilamente hacia Shisui sabiendo que tenia la ventaja de la situación mientras que veía al joven uchiha tratando de ponerse en pie a pesar de las heridas. Era todo un talento el que se echaba a perder sin su formación o al menos eso pensaba el

´´No eres mas que un sucio traidor Danzo. No eres leal a Konoha eres leal a ti mismo y nada mas que a ti mismo solo pensando en lo que tu puedes conseguir. Me pregunto ¿Cómo conseguiras usar el poder de mis ojos contra la Hokage porque desde luego tengo mas que claro que la Hokage no dejara de ninguna manera que te acerques a ella``. Shisui esperaba ganar algo de tiempo para poder atraer la atención de quien sea para que venga aquí y pille al menos a Danzo

´´Hay veces que para uno poder proteger lo que es de verdad el paraíso debe de nadar en las aguas mas sucias. Para que Konoha se mantenga fuerte las raíces deben ser fuertes. Para eso utilzare todos los medios a mi alcance que me permitan de todos los medios necesarios para lograr mis objetivos empezando por tus ojos``. Danzo estaba a punto de llegar hasta Shisui cuando se vio forzado a saltar lejos por una bola de fuego que casi llego hasta el y lo habría quemado bastante mal. Fue entonces cuando vio salir a Jiraiya

´´Fiu debo decir que eso fue un señor combate joven Shisui y deberías de sentirte orgulloso de haber podido hacer todo lo que has hecho. Es decir fuiste tomado por sorpresa y superado en numero por lo que es en mi humilde opinión que eres un ninja verdaderamente aterrador pero ahora solo dejame a mi a Danzo``. Jiraiya hizo un Kage Bunshin y lo puso a tratar la herida de Shisui por la que estaba perdiendo sangre. No podía ser que el joven mas prometedor se muriera de esa herida. Mientras tanto el trataría con Danzo que ahora se veía completamente amargado

´´Jiraiya no sabes lo que estas haciendo. Este joven estaba tramando usar el poder de sus ojos para dominar a Tsunade en algun momento. Estaba haciéndole un servicio a Konoha al tratar con el de manera efectiva y definitiva``. Danzo no podía creer lo cerca que había estado de hacerse con el Sharingan per sino podía hacerse con el al menos condenaría la vida del imbécil que lo portaba. Despues de todo es mejor no tener un arma a que tu enemigo tenga esa dicha arma y la use contra ti de cualquier manera

´´No creo que sea en tu mejor interés tratar con el ¿no hiciste un trato con Fugaku Uchiha para obtener dicho ojo a cambio de tu apoyo para dar un golpe de estado contra Konoha mientras las tropas de ANBU son desviadas para tratar con los diferentes problemas que estan teniendo lugar en Hi no Kuni? No ayuda además en tu caso para nada el hecho de que te habías aliado con el enmascarado responsable del ataque del Kyubi``. Jiraiya sintió una cruel satisfacción al ver a Danzo ponerse muy rigido. Era obvio que lo habían pillado y el anciano lo sabia. Jiraiya estaba a punto de lanzarse a por el cuando alguien intervino

´´Creo que esto es mas que suficiente. No puedo permitir que uno de mis aliados sea cazado en estos momentos asique tengo que disculparme contigo Jiraiya del Sannin pero no puedo dejar que mates a Danzo``. De un vórtice apareció un ninja enmascarado. El mismo ninja responsable del ataque del Kyubi y responsable de la muerte de su alumno. Jiraiya de inmediato se tenso ante su presencia y dejo poco a poco que su intención asesina se filtratara hasta ser completamente devastadora lo cual dejo un poco impactados a los dos ninjas

´´Asique tu eres la misma persona que organizo el ataque del Kyubi. Dime ¿hizo Konoha algo personalmente en contra tuya? Y no me refiero a un ninja que tomase unas libertades o de un ninja que cumpliera una misión sino me refiero a la aldea misma ¿hizo algo para merecer todo el daño que hiciste? Porque de no ser asi lo único que veria entonces es un monstruo con poco menos que un ego del tamaño de la luna``. Jiraiya podía jactarse de saber molestar a la gente y le gustaría poder decir que había molesto mucho al hombre enmascarado de lo que podía decir de su lenguaje corporal

´´Hice lo que hice por la paz. Para lograr la paz Konoha debía llegar a la guerra. Una guerra que traerá paz. No es necesario que lo entiendas. Una persona como tu Jiraiya que apenas ha perdido nada en esta vida no creo que entienda de ninguna manera los que de verdad han perdido algo``. Obito estaba con ganas de lanzarse a por el maldito vejestorio que tenia delante ¿se atrevía a decir que la aldea no era responsable de la muerte de Rin? Si hubieran hecho su condenado trabajo ella no habría muerto era asi de simple y sencillo y el no los iba a perdonar de ninguna de las maneras conocidas

´´Ya veo. Solo eres un amargado mas. Una persona que estuvo en el lado perdedor de las cosas. Culpas a la aldea que salió como ganadora cuando en realidad deberías culpar a los que de verdad han realizado mal la accion. Es decir ¿sabes toda la historia? ¿sabes como algo paso? Si la respuesta es no entonces solo eres un idiota ahora creo que habías venido a por el anciano estúpido ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te vas?``. Un ninja estúpido habría pensado en atacar pero Jiraiya tenia dos razones para no atacar al hombre que tenia delante en ese instante

La primera de estas razones era Shisui. Si Jiraiya cometia el error de atacar en este mismo momento a estos dos podían tratar de tomar a Shisui de alguna manera y obtener el poder de sus ojos para ellos. No solo era un no por la perdida de un usuario Mangekyo pero es que además Shisui había demostrado ser ya un joven ninjanja rango A después de haber derrotado a sus oponentes de la forma que lo hizo por lo que la perdida no era de ninguna de las maneras una cosa aceptable en la mente de Jiraiya

Y el otro motivo era que desconocían por completo la gama de habilidades de este enmascarado. Podia usar una técnica de espacio tiempo pero la pregunta era ¿Cuáles eran sus limites? Sin saber cuales eran las capacidades de dicha técnica era una completa estupidez lanzar un ataque en contra de ese hombre bastardo por lo que lo mejor era simplemente dejarlo ir para poder planificar en un futuro mejor lo que podrían hacer contra el. Tenia una idea mas o menos de cómo funcionaba la técnica y podría trabajar desde ahí para crear un contador de Fuijutsu. Al parecer tendría que poner un proyecto a los Uzumaki después de todo

Obito miro con ira a Jiraiya por ser forzado a retirarse sin el premio que el había esperado obtener pero no tenia mas remedio. No era tan estúpido como para pensar que podría sorprender a este ninja veterano asi como asi y el no dudaba de que el Yondaime de alguna manera podía haber dejado saber como funcionaba su jutsu especial por lo que no solo era una trampa mortal para el sino que pondría en peligro su ambicion. Con un poco de su chakra el se retiro. Habia alguien mas a quien salvar después de todo y no podía permitise de ninguna manera la muerte de alguien que podía ser vital para el

Cuando Jiraiya vio irse al enmascarado con Danzo se volvió para ver el estado de Obito. El joven Uchiha estaba herido pero sus clones gracias a un poco del dominio de la manipulación Yang habían conseguido evitar que muriese lo cual era bueno. Ahora tendría que irse de inmediato a llevarlo al hospital donde esperaba que fuera tratado adecuadamente mientras que el iba a avisar de que el objetivo de todo esto se había escapado. Tendria que haber intervenido antes pero también era bueno que no lo hubiera hecho. Porque no tenia la mas minima información del jutsu que Danzo había usado para mantenerse con vida

* * *

 **-Distrito Uchiha-**

Fugaku vio con ojos muy abiertos los restos de sus tropas de elite. Sus fuerzas de veinte oficiales. Lo mejor de lo mejor que podía dar el clan uchiha (solo en su mente delirante porque Shisui e Itachi les daban mil vueltas) estaban muertas y ahora su amada esposa estaba delante suya con su Ninjato desenfundado y mirándolo con una furia que nunca había deseado jamás ver. Habia una razón por la que su mujer era mas bien despreciada en muchos lugares y era por las salvajes carnicerías que dejabas detrás de ella cuando alguien la molestaba demasiado

´´¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que ser tan condenadamente estúpido y hacer una de las mayores tonterías del mundo conocido? ¿No era suficiente como iban las cosas para el clan que tenias que declarar casi la guerra a los uzumaki?``. Mikoto estaba furiosa con el hombre que era su marido. Vale que ella no tenia amor por el hombre pero era el padre de sus hijos por lo que al menos lo tenia parcialmente en cuenta en determinados aspectos. Pero el la había cagado a lo grande y e su mente sus errores podrían haberle costado muy caro al clan algo que ella no permitiría de ninguna de las maneras

´´Habia que hacer lo que había que hacer Mikoto. El clan Uchiha merecía estar en la cima. Somos el clan mas poderoso de los clanes de Konoha ¿Qué motivo tiene la mujer Senju para ocupar el puesto que tenia? No podía dejarlo pasar. Era un agravio mayor del que hasta la fecha habíamos soportado y no lo iba a tolerar de ninguna de las maneras``. Ira atravesaba el torrente sanguíneo de Fugaku mientras pensaba en como podía tratar con su estúpida de una esposa. Ella era demasiado débil en su mente aunque su linaje era uno de los mas venerados dentro del clan uchiha

´´No te mientras a ti mismo para justificar tus faltas. Todo el clan estaba en contra de ello y solo los ancianos, tus oficiales y los menores se ponían de tu lado. No tenias la voz suficiente como para poder ponerte en pie y exigir al clan dar un golpe de estado ¿era ese también el motivo por que el querías matar a Shisui? ¿la única familia que me quedaba? No eres un hombre que tenga digno de ser el líder de un clan como el nuestro Fugaku``. Ella se preparaba para el combate que sabia que estaba a punto de llegar mientras miraba al hombre tonto que tenia delante

´´Tu eres la que es una completa estúpida. Has dejado que el afecto que tenias por la mujer Senju y por el niño Uzumaki nuble tu juicio. No has puesto ninguna decisión de tu parte a favor del clan Uchiha en los últimos años. Habia que hacer algo al respecto de todo esto y yo era el que iba a hacerlo. Y la muerte de Shisui habría servido para unir a nuestro clan contra nuestro enemigo``. Fugaku estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia con su mujer. No iba a consentirla de ninguna manera hablarle de la manera en que lo hacia ya que después de todo el era el cabeza del clan no ella

´´No me dejas mas alternativa que tratar esta situación como lo que es Fugaku. Lamento mucho pero voy a cumplir mi deber no para Konoha sino para el clan Uchiha. Voy a eliminarte para asegurarme de que nunca mas eres una amenaza para el clan y después de haber tratado contigo me asegurare de que los ancianos sean los siguientes``. Si las reliquias se pensaban de alguna manera que iban a salir de esta situación ellos estaban mas que equivocados porque de ninguna manera ella iba a dejarlos salirse de rositas siendo parcialmente responsable de todo esto

Fugaku se lanzo a por su esposa con dos kunais uno en cada mano y se enzarzo en un combate de cortes con ella. Pero con sus sharingans activos ninguno de ellos parecía ser capaz de afectar y dar el golpe de gracia necesario para acabar con el otro. Fugaku era muy buen ninja después de todo de la misma manera que lo era la propia Mikoto ero aun asi ambos ninjas no cedían ni un centímetro acerca de quien seria el ganador de esta contienda aunque si uno hubiera visto se habría dado cuenta de que ambos estaban cansados

Fugaku como alto oficial de la policía militar había estado varios años sin entrar en combate directo lo cual solo lo colocaba en una posición de vulnerabilidad al respecto de su esposa. Pero Mikoto solo se había mantenido en forma y hacia tiempo que no se había enfrentado a un duro oponente por lo que durante veinte minutos ambos ninjas compartieron un constante de envio de huelgas entre los dos con ninguno acertar en un órgano vital. Es cierto que se hicieron algun que otro corte con sus armas pero al no tener sus armas bañadas en veneno sus ataques no eran tan mortales como molestos aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que ambos trataban de acabar con la vida del tro

Fugaku solto y lanzo sus Kunai a Mikoto que ella solo desvio con su espada antes de pasar por los sellos de mano del Ryuka no Jutsu. Cuando Mikoto vio venir la cabeza de dragon de fuego supo que no tenia tiempo para nada asique movio su espada hacia delante y activo la función especial de dicha ama que absorvio el ataque de fuego como si no fuera ningun problema ante la atónita mirada de su marido. Pero lo que fue peor fue que ella lo apunto con dicha arma antes de liberar una potente ráfaga de fuego en la dirección de este

Fugaku miro con miedo el arma de la mujer que tenia delante porque ahora recordaba de donde venida dicha arma. Fue un regalo de Kushina Uzumaki y teniendo en cuenta que Kushina era una maestra de fuinjutsu entonces era mas que lógico de pensar que dicha arma fue diseñada para ser un arma de sellado. Pero nunca se había imaginado que dicha arma podría absorber y redirigir los ataques. Eso era bastante malo en su mente ya que con dicha arma en su haber las posibilidades eran mas bien bajas en su contra

´´Mi mejor amiga, mi hermana en todo menos la sangre diseño esta arma única y excepcional. Diseño esta espada para darme apoyo en todo momento contra oponentes que obviamente me podrían superar de alguna manera en combate o me pudieran sorprender. Con esta arma en mi haber tengo un arma que básicamente sirve como la protección definitiva contra cualquier usuario ninjutsu``. Ella se posiciono una vez mas en una postura de combate mientras miraba su marido que la estaba mirando con claro Shock de no haberse esperado esto en ningun momento

Mikoto se lanzo hacia delante con la intención de cortar por la mitad a Fugaku cuando una serie de cadenas salieron de la nada. No queriendo ser golpeada por ellas ella retrocedió y se alejo de estas armas lo suficiente como para ver aparecer de las sombras a un individuo enmascarado. Dicho individuo solo transmitia emociones negativas y Mikoto supo de inmediato que esta era la misma persona responsable del ataque del Kyubi pero en vez de haberse lanzado en su contra ella lo estudio tranquilamente. Podia sentir su chakra Uchiha mezclado con chakra Senju y eso no sumaba para nada

´´Yare yare vengo pensando que esta situación no podía ser mas problemática y me encuentro con lo que era la jefatura de la policía militar Uchiha completamente muerta y a su intrépido líder contra las cuerdas por una sola mujer ¿Cómo han caído los poderosos eh Fugaku?``. Obito se lo estaba pasando bien recordando como esta misma persona en su dia fue un hombre tonto y orgulloso. Era de lo mas divertido verlo en lo mas bajo ahora y en la necesidad de su ayuda

´´Nos pillaron por sorpresa. ANBU cubierto hasta la cabeza con mantas negras. Cuando iba a intervenir para tratar con ellos Mikoto apareció y me detuvo. Yo no me fiaría mucho de ella porque tiene en su haber un arma muy peligrosa que es una espada de sellado``. Fugaku habría dicho mas pero fue engullido en un vórtice antes de que justo donde el había estado llegase un kunai imbuido de chakra relámpago. Se le había salvado la vida por los pelos algo que el enmascarado le recordaría todos los días con mucho humor dejándole bien claro que sin el no era nada

´´yare yare lady Uchiha no creo que sea prudente de hacer esas cosas ¿no es malo matar a tu propio marido? ¿Qué clase de mensaje estas enviando al hacer eso? No creo que quieras mandar el mensaje de que quieres el divorcio ¿oh si?``. Obito habría dicho mas pero se vio castigado con cientos de Kunai lanzándose en su contra por lo que se volvió intangible para esquivar todos los golpes que se le venían encima

´´me da igual quien sea que eres pero guarda bien claro mis palabras. Voy a tener tu cabeza en una pica por lo que le hiciste a mi amiga asique hazme un favor y corre, huye, escondete. No me importa. Solo prolóngalo lo máximo posible para que cuando tenga tu vida en mis manos pueda disfrutar de arrancar tu vida poco a poco``. La ira que ella sentía hizo que su sharingan se transformase en su versión Mangekyo eterna que había recibido hace muchos años y que uso para miraro con claro desprecio al joven delante suya

Obito se quedo sin haba ya que esto no formaba parte de sus planes. No formaba parte que el clan uchiha siguiera con vida ni tampoco formaba parte que Mikoto tuviera una versión eterna. Tendría que retirarse y pensar adecuadamente sus próximos pasos

Cuando Mikoto vio al enemigo retirarse se enfoco en el caos que había en el complejo y solo suspiro. Tendria mucho que recoger


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas. esta es la actualizacion numero dos de esta historia. despues de esto habra que esperar a Mayo para ver otras dos historias actualizadas dos veces. Se que puede ser un poco de un problema pero la vida no me da respiro de ninguna de las maneras y no tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaria porque entre la vida realidad y lo que son mis propios problemas es una verdadera mierda**

 **Alguien me mando un mensaje estupido citando que mi Naruto era totalmente anticanon en todas mis historias y que estaba arruinado la historia. Voy a defender en pocos puntos porque hago lo que hago y posiblemente lo ponga en mi perfil para que no haya mas problemas pero sere claro:**

 **1ª Naruto es una historia Shonen, no mostrara ni la mitad o incluso una cuarta parte de la mierda que puede ser el mundo. Por ejemplo el propio Naruto. En el canon solo recibio malas miradas y un mal servicio por parte de la aldea complicandole la vida. En la cruda y jodida realidad Naruto se habria convertido en un monstruo porque habria sufrido mas que abusos. Siempre y cuando se hubiera dejado a Naruto crecer con como lo hicieron las cosas en el canon**

 **2ª Del canon hay tres cosas que no soporto. La primera de ellas es la incompetencia de los Buenos. Esta incompetencia se muestra cuando suceden varios puntos. El primero es la incapacidad del Hokage para asegurarse que Naruto crece bien enseñado ya que lo queramos o no Naruto era el jinchuriki de Konoha y no podian permitirlo debil y estupido. Otra muestra de incompetencia era la forma de enseñar de kakashi y Jiraiya incapaces de enseñar una mierda las pruebas estan en como enseña Kakashi y como Jiraiya en vez de querer que Naruto se convierta en un ninja redondeado se centro en el poder del Kyubi. Otra muestra de incompetencia es claramente la invasion de Suna es decir ¿de verdad creeis que lo que hicieron puede pasar asi como asi?. Y la ultima muestra de incompetencia es la incapacidad de Jiraiya de elaborar una lista de criminales clase S que podrian haber formado Akatsuki, admito que Zetsu nunca habria estado en la lista ¿pero los demas?**

 **3ª La Poca capacidad de crecimiento de Naruto. Es cierto que Naruto crece poderoso, pero no crece como persona. Se mantine como un niño estupido, idiota y sin sentido. Es decir que el fue un idiota. En mis historias Naruto no es eso. No por nada sino por el tipo de vida que ha llevado. La vida puede ser una maestra muy cruel y Naruto no lleva la vida mas agradable por lo que es mas que logico que aprende por las malas**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Las Consecuencias de los Actos**

 **-Complejo Senju-**

Cuando Naruto se despero ese mismo dia no pensaba que se encontraría con todos sus vasallos que querían tener una reunión de suma importancia con el. No es que el fuera a decirles que no solo para poder dormir pero el tenia muy claro que algo serio tenia que estar pasando en Konoha para que sus asesores lo llamasen tan temprano para tener una reunión algo precipitada

Raiden Raisotsu solo sabia que este dia iba a ser de lo mas problemático cuando se entero de que había habido ciertas manipulaciones por parte de ciertos miembros. Por un lado Danzo había tratado de matar a Shisui Uchiha para hacerse con sus ojos algo que había pronto llegado a ser sabido por casi toda la jefatura de Konoha y los clanes. No querían ocultar el hecho de que Danzo había tramando nada por lo que lógicamente estaban haciéndolo saber por todas partes

Por otro lado los agentes restantes de NE habían asesinado a los miembros de la fuerza menor del clan uchiha y a los oficiales de la policía militar. Algo acerca de una planificación de golpe de estado que habían estado tramando junto con Fugaku aunque no había mucha mas información saliendo por ahí de manera libre aunque era una información lo bastante sensible en la opinión de Raiden ya que esto habría normalmente colocado en mal lugar al clan uchiha

Sin embargo la gracia salvadora del clan llego en la forma de oir que fue una Mikoto Uchiha la que había hecho detener el golpe de estado al forzar a salir de Konoha a Fugaku uchiha. Esa información fue realmente una cosa que nadie en Konoha se había esperado de manera alguna como era bien sabido que rara vez una esposa o un marido se enfrentaban dentro de un clan. Raiden era de la opinión de que algi había hecho a Mikoto plantarle cara de manera solida y si el tenia que salir a apostar el diría que fue todo que ver con el heredero del clan Uzumaki

Todos en el clan sabían que Mikoto Uchiha tenia una pequeña debilidad por Naruto a causa de ser el único hijo de la mejor amiga de Mikoto: Kushina Uzumaki. Ninguno de los asesores podía ocultar el hecho de que era muy posible de que Mikoto había tratado de ajustar cuentas con Fugaku porque había planeado algo contra Naruto. Esto los hacia sentirse contentos con saber que el señor de su clan parecía tener aliados fuertes en altas partes además de contar con sus propios respaldos lo cual era muy bueno en la mente de todos ellos

Sin embargo Raiden sabia que esto significaría un brutal golpe a las formas de ser de Konoha. Posiblemente los habría estúpidos que llamarían a los uchiha como tranposos y tratarían de sacar el máximo provecho a esta situación. No es que ellos no fueran a tratar de ayudarlos. Ahora que el clan necesitaba algun tipo de ayuda seria bastante bueno por no decir magnifico que el clan Uzumaki se pusiera del lado de los Uchiha no solo protegiéndolos de los acosadores sino que al mismo tiempo quitando cualquier posible aliado que apoyara los ideales de Fugaku de su contra con el clan uzumaki

Noburo Hattori tampoco era muy contento con la situación actual. Si bien cualquier persona podría haber llegado a pensar que la situación actual era un beneficio porque podría ser utilizada en algun momento contra el clan Uchiha el no era tan ridículo y estúpido como para pensar eso. Habia después de todo una razón por la que los uchiha eran el clan que había sido rival del Senju aunque ahora estaban mas débiles que nunca. No podía pensar en muchos que se verían afectados pero posiblemente los Kurama estarían mas bien afectados como los Uchiha eran sus principales aliados

Los Kurama se habían acercado unos días con una petición para la Godaime Hokage echarle un vistazo a su heredera. No había que ser ahora un genio para saber que ellos estarían mas bien interesados en saber como se iban a resolver las cosas con el clan Uchiha. Lo mejor que podían esperar era ganar una fuerte alianza con ellos para protegerse mejor a si mismos. Tendría que sacar esto a relación en la reunión que empezaría cuando su señor llegase lo cual era ya como Naruto entro por las puertas del gran salón de reuniones del clan

Naruto había tardado un rato en poder sentirse mejor pero ahora que estaba completamente despierto iba a escuchar los motivos de esta reunión de emergencia. Una reunión que solo podía significar en pocas palabras que había muchas cosas que podían llegar a ser ya sean buenas o muy malas aunque Naruto había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que es mejor esperar lo mejor pero estar preparado para lo peor por lo que hizo un gesto a Raiden indicando que la reunión bien podía comenzar en ese mismo momento

´´Buenos días a todos los miembros de nuestra familia. Esta es una reunión de emergencia porque hemos descubierto una infromacion muy importante. Esta noche a las cuatro de la madrugada se realizaron tres ataques: uno a Shisui Uchiha, uno a los altos mandos de la policía militar Uchiha y uno a Fugaku Uchiha``. Raiden vio que tenia la atención de todos los reunidos y supo que por el momento la cosa iba bien

´´El asalto contra Shisui Uchiha fue una estratagema de Danzo Shimura que al parecer tenia la intención de hacerse con los ojos de este con alguna intención hostil no solo para nuestro clan sino para los demás clanes. Fue una suerte que Jiraiya el Gama Sennin pudo evitarlo con suerte``. Eso había sido bastante bueno de aprender porque de lo que se sabia del poder de Shisui este era verdaderamente aterrador aunque durante los próximos diez años no podría volver a usarlo

´´Las intenciones de Danzo como he dicho no son sabidas pero según lo poco que he podido aprender de mi espionaje de la sala de reuniones de la Hokage al parecer Danzo tenia la intención de usar el poder de los ojos de Shisui para poder influenciar ya sea en Tsunade misma o los cabezas de los otros clanes o en el propio Daimyo. Fue una suerte que esto se impidiera``. Esa información no sento nada bien a los ninjas reunidos. Un ojo con semejante poder en un hombre con hambre de poder como Danzo no auguraba nada bueno en realidad asique estaban contentos de que se fallara en su inento

´´Ahora viene el segundo ataque: el ataque contra los altos oficiales de la policía militar Uchiha. Al parecer según la información reunida por mi y por Akeginu los ninjas ANBU NE bajo el mando de Danzo Shimura asaltaron el lugar por dos motivos de alta importancia: detener un supuesto plan de golpe de estado y de obtener sus ojos sharingan``. La idea de un golpe de estado no era concebida por ninguno de los presentes simple y únicamente porque el clan Uchiha no estaba teniendo una muy mala vida

´´Se lo que muchos de vosotros podeis estar pensando ¿Qué motivos tenia el clan uchiha de planear el golpe de estado supuesto? Para empezar no fue el clan fue la policía y su líder los que estaban tramando dicho golpe de estado lo cual hace una diferencia y dentro de la policía solo eran los oficiales de esta por lo que podemos decir que los subalternos y suboficiales no tenían nada que ver``. Eso eran buenas noticias después de todo ya que si hubiera habido mas en el plan habrían significado mas muertes posibles que añadir y eso significaría debilitar la fuerza militar de Konoha

´´En cuanto a las razones como bien he dicho solo son rumores pero al parecer el cabeza del clan Fugaku uchiha no estaba tan contento con todo el renombre que el clan Senju y uzumaki estaba obteniendo últimamente``. Todos soltaron un pequeño bufido ante las palabras de Raiden ya que era bien sabido por todos los presentes que Fugaku no tenia ningun tipo de amor por los Uzumaki y menos aun teniendo en cuenta todo el poder que los uzumaki habían amasado a lo largo de estos años

´´El ultimo ataque fue de Mikoto Uchiha a su marido. Al parecer Fugaku si estaba planeando un golpe o al menos eso pareció porque lady Uchiha decidió ponerle punto y final antes de que pudiera tener una oportunidad. Como un plus no ayudo al intento de Danzo contra Shisui de ninguna manera lo cual llevo a lady Uchiha a tomar cartas en el asunto y terminar de forma absoluta cualquier posible influencia de lord Fugaku``. Raiden no sabia exactamente como Mikoto se había enterado tan rápido del atentado contra Shisui pero era obvio que eso no había ayudado en nada con respecto al hecho de que Fugaku tramaba algun tipo de golpe

Naruto escucho atentamente todas las palabras tal y como se dijeron por sus hombres de mayor confianza y frunció el ceño. No estaba molesto de que Fugaku hubiera sido prácticamente expulsado de la aldea porque si era sincero y honesto consigo mismo el hombre le caia muy mal y no verlo seria toda una ayuda en su opinión. Pero lo que lo tenia molesto es que toda la situación parecía demasiado extraña y rara por lo que cerro los ojos y empezó a analizar paso por paso toda la situación algo que tomo por sorpresa a todos sus subalternos

El primer punto: el ataque contra Shisui. Era comprensible lo que había planeado Danzo ¿pero por que lo hacia ahora? No tenia ningun sentido a menos que tuviera un plan al respecto de hacer pasar la muerte de Shisui por algo. Y eso fue lo que le dio sentido. La muerte de Shisui fue toda una trama al respecto por parte de Fugaku y Danzo para obviamente sacar un beneficio ¿Cuál era el beneficio? Unir a los uchiha contra un enemigo que este era Konoha. Es obvio que el clan no estaba unido porque no todos tenían o querían tener algo que ver con Fugaku por lo que Fugaku planeaba unirlos a todos con una muerte importante

La muerte de los oficales era otro punto ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? Era una vez mas obvio que alguien había intentado sacar provecho de la situación al respecto del clan pero esta vez ese alguien era simple: Konoha. Su abuela había utilizado la situación de los uchiha que querían dar un golpe de estado para eliminarlos de la ecuación al mismo tiempo que culpaba de ello a uno que había intentado hacer algo contra los propios Uchiha: Danzo. De esta manera eliminaba a Danzo, eliminaba los traidores Uchiha y mantenía a los uchiha leales. Un plan magnifico a decir verdad y Naruto podía decir que estaba plenamente de acuerdo con dicho plan ya que era beneficioso

Luego estaba el tercer punto: Fugaku ¿Por qué lady Mikoto lo había atacado? Simple: la rebelión, el asalto contra Shisui. Esas dos cosas eran cosas que estaban no a favor la mujer por lo que ella había llegado rápidamente a la decisión de que Fugaku era mas un pasivo que un activo para el clan. Si a eso le añades que puso en peligro a un miembro de su familia con ello añades mas leña al fuego de porque Mikoto atacaría a Fugaku y de ahí los motivos de la mujer del clan Uchiha para intentar matarlo

Todo había sido un plan perfectamente elaborado por su abuela y por aquellos que eran firmes cercanos a ella para eliminar las amenazas de Konoha y al mismo tiempo hacer mas fuerte y unida a Konoha. Un plan brillante y majestuoso asi como tortuoso. Obviamente solo planeado por una persona que estaba varios pasos por delante de los demás y Naruto no podía estar en contra de dicho plan porque en realidad beneficiaba a su clan de manera muy elevada al quitarle un potencial competidor de clan

´´Creo que estamos todos los presentes hacendo muchas suposiciones pequeñas ¿Por qué ha pasado todo esto? Todo esto ha sucedido a causa de una planificación cuidados y estratégica diseñada con el objetivo variado: primero la intilizacion de Danzo, Segundo la eliminación de traidores y tercero ayudar al clan uchiha. Es obvio que mi abuela tenia que ver con todo esto``. Naruto capto la atención de todos los miembros presentes que escucharon de manera tranquila aunque sorprendidos por las palabras de su joven señor

´´¿Qué motivos podía tener mi abuela de hacer esto? Aunque Danzo estaba fuera del poder del consejo había demostrado ser una amenaza posible y aunque ella podría haberlo eliminado de cualquier fuerza que podria haber formado con el tiempo era mejor eliminarlo de manera segura de cualquier tipo de influencia no solo en Konoha sino en todo Hi no Kuni``. Era una estrategia inteligente por parte de su abuela eso Naruto se lo daría y podía ver a todos los miembros de la sala estar de acuerdo con sus palabras de la misma forma

´´La eliminación de los traidores era otro punto vital e importante. Los Uchiha que estaban supuestamente planeando algun tipo de golpe de estado posiblemente lo estaban haciendo en verdad y mi abuela tenia que eliminarlos de alguna manera. Pero no podía hacerlo de manera directa porque se veria mal. Estos supuestos ANBU NE tienen toda la pinta de mas bien ser ANBU regular que escondió su identidad de la misma manera que los NE. Una vez mas culpa a Danzo y al mismo tiempo elimina a un traidor``. Era una táctica muy sensata por parte de su abuela de lo que el podía decir

´´Y finalmente tienes la ayuda del clan Uchiha. Mi abuela sabia que cuando esto saliera a la luz la gente de Konoha podía de alguna manera mirar mal al clan uchiha ¿Qué mejor manera de hacer ver a los Uchihas como responsables de limpiar el propio lio cuando la esposa del líder del clan es la que propiamente elimina la amenaza? Como creo que ya muchos se habran dado cuenta es un plan simple, un plan rápido y un plan que dio muy buenos resultados``. Naruto se fijo justo en ese mismo momento que todos sus vasallos lo estaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y atentos asi como muy satisfechos por como lo había resuelto el solo

´´Veo que llego usted solo a esa conclusión señor lo cual es bastante bueno y dice mucho de sus habilidades de deducción pero esto aun nos esta dejando con la forma de tratar por nuestra propia cuenta la situación ya que ahora el clan Uchiha puede considerarse como que ha perdido algo de influencia``. Era una opción que todos sabían y podían apreciar y en la que tenían que penar después de todo

´´No es una cosa que requiere en realidad demasiado pensamiento ya que es una situación en la cual creo que todos debemos buscar mas que el provecho para nuestro clan también debemos buscar el provecho para la aldea. Y apoyar al clan uchiha no solo nos daría un poco de buena luz y nos haría ver como un clan que se preocupa sino que además nos pondría en una situación ventajosa``. Era una oportunidad de oro a decir verdad

´´Estoy completamente de acuerdo con que apoyar al clan Uchiha puede venirle muy bien al clan Uzumaki. Despues de todo el clan Uzumaki aunque poderoso tiene necesidad de aliados. Con el clan Uchiha que tiene el monopolio de los herreros en Hi no Kuni prácticamente esto solo seria una considerable ventaja ya que nos permitirá no tener que vender tantas de nuestras armas fabricadas y centrarse mas en solo el abastecimiento de nuestras fuerzas con nuestra marca de armamento único``. Aunque rara vez vendían de sus armas a los extranjeros era cierto que había mucho interés en el funcionamiento de estilo de comercio de armas

´´No solo eso sino que podríamos servirnos de la producción de armamento especializado gracias a ellos. Creo que es una gran idea de hacer Naruto-sama``. Ren ya podía ver los números económicos del clan subiendo de esta forma. Con vender las armas del clan uchiha a través de los océanos muchas naciones saldrían beneficiadas y ellos tendrían el corte por servir como servicio de envio

´´Sin embargo creo que no es prudente olvidar que los Uchiha han sido enemigos de nuestro clan y los Senju durante mas de mil años. Simple y llanamente olvidarse de ello porque nos sirven como un medio para ganar dinero a causa de la venta de armas no creo que sea lo mas prudente``. Akeginu era mas de pensar de manera fría la situación ya que desde su punto de vista si uno ha sido tu enemigo entonces no te puedes fiar de ellos en un tiempo por no decir nunca

´´Creo que lo mas prudente es simplemente esperar tranquilamente hasta que los Uchiha hayan ordenado la situación en la que estan. Ahora mismo tienen que recuperarse de la perdida de veinte de sus ninjas y tienen que ordenar una vez mas sus fuerzas para ocupar los puestos perdidos por lo que recomiendo señor Naruto que simple y llanamente esperemos``. Era una medida cautelar simple y sencilla pero los vasallos esperaban que fuera aceptada por su señor para ahorrarse algun posible contra tiempo

´´Y estoy de acuerdo con esa medida en cuestión. No quiero ofender a los uchiha pero creo que primero debemos esperar hasta que hayan ordenado su hogar para asegurarnos de que no hay manera de que se les haya podido perder ningun ninja que apoyase de manera rebelde a Fugaku``. Era no solo una medida cautelar pero es que además Naruto prefería esperar tranquilamente y tratar el asunto con tranquilidad antes que lanzarse de lleno y sin saber que podía esperarse de ninguna manera

´´Estamos de acuerdo con su decisión Naruto-sama. Mientras tanto creo que debo mencionar al clan que podemos tener también una posible alianza en la forma del clan Kurama. Parece ser que estan en necesidad de cierta ayuda y les vendría muy bien esa ayuda por nuestra parte``. Era una forma sutil de decir que ellos bien podían beneficiarse de toda esta situación a causa de los Kurma también

´´El clan Kurama no lo esta pasando nada bien. Por lo que yo tengo bien sabido al parecer su línea de sangre de hacer realidad las ilusiones ha estado escapando al clan durante los últimos cincuenta años por lo que la presencia de Yakumo Kurama es algo asi como un salva vidas para todo el clan``. Noburo se había enterado de esto gracias a su extensa red de espionaje clon que le permitió saber mas o menos todo lo que ocurria en los complejos de clanes

´´Ya veo. A decir verdad la oportunidad parece muy buena ¿podemos ayudar a la heredera del clan Kurama de alguna manera? Por lo que tengo entendido es que ella tiene un cuerpo débil físicamente pero tiene el linaje de su clan mas fuerte visto en siglos``. La opción de ayudar era una cosa muy bonita de hacer pero eran shinobis por lo que le perdonen si era un poco de un mercenario ya que el tenia muy claro que no haría nada sin tener un beneficio primero

´´Creo que es en parte debido a su propio linaje la razón por la que Yakumo Kurama tiene un cuerpo tan débil. Creo que la excesiva cantidad de chakra Yin en su sistema afecta de manera negativa. Necesitariamos una manera de poder equilibrar las cosas si tuviéramos la intención de ayudarla de alguna manera``. Era algo que solia pasar con los linajes basados en chakra Yin y Yang que hay ocasiones que la excesiva cantidad de chakra de una de estas afinidades afectaría de alguna manera al cuerpo del ninja

´´Ya veo y tengo que admitir que suena como una cosa de lo mas preocupante a decir verdad. Por lo que se tendríamos que utilizar uno de nuestros sellos secretos para poder ayudar a la chica Kurama la pregunta ahora que hay que hacerse ¿la ayudamos o no la ayudamos?``. Naruto puso la pregunta para los miembros de su clan que lo miraron por un momento algo nerviosos sin saber muy bien que hacer en verdad

´´Señor Naruto si la ayudásemos de alguna manera ganaríamos un poco mas de pie fuerza dentro de Hi no Kuni asi como podríamos convertirnos en asociados comerciales con ellos. Los Kurama aunque no hacen su negocio principal del negocio ellos tienen acceso a buenos recursos como son las plantas de te especiales. Plantas que bien podríamos utilizar``. Las plantas de te de los Kurama eran especiales porque en grandes cantidades podían ser alucinógenas asique si que podían ser un beneficio para el clan

´´Pero ¿podemos fiarnos del Kurama no encontrar en algun momento una forma de salirse con la suya y burlarnos por el uso del sello? Son un clan especializado en el engaño después de todo por lo que no me extrañaría de ninguna manera que no estuvieran planeando con antelación una forma de sacar nuestra ayuda y luego simplemente no devolverla de la manera adecuada``. Era una duda aceptable después de todo ya que los Shinobis son tramposos por naturaleza

´´Tengo que decir que la situación es problemática señor Naruto. Por un lado podríamos ayudar al clan Kurama pero por otro lado podríamos dejarlos a su suerte. La decisión de ayudar a los Kurama vendría por supuesto del hecho del beneficio a largo plazo que podrían llegar a ser pero ellos al mismo tiempo podrían buscar formas de incumplir nuestra ayuda. Es una decisión complicada``. Y era una decisión que solo Naruto podía llegar a tomar como cabeza del clan por lo que los vasallos lo miraron detenidamente

Naruto estaba pensando mientras tanto en como solucionar el problema en cuestión. No es que no puediera verlo es que podía aceptarlo. El riesgo siempre existía en los asuntos shinobis y las alianzas siempre son motivo de peligro porque uno siempre tiende a tratar de encontrar una manera de aprovecharse de las alianzas asique Naruto podía ver donde estaba la razón del mal pensamiento de sus vasallos. Despues de todo ¿se arriesgaría el de alguna manera a que el clan se viera perjudicado en una alianza? Decisiones y mas decisiones que tomar

* * *

 **-Complejo Hyuga-**

Hiashi estaba leyendo tranquilamente el informe acerca de lo sucedido en la madrugada del dia de hoy y solo podia suspirar sabiendo lo que iba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza en su mente ya que después de todo los ancianos verían esta como una oportunidad única para el clan y el mismo tenia que decir que la oportunidad estaba allí. La pregunta es si el quería verse en medio de todo esto aunque sabia muy bien que no tendría mas que la obligación de hacerlo por ordenes de los ancianos que querrán ver la posición del clan reforzada

El temor de los ancianos a la perdida de poder era una cosa muy grande que tenían y era mucho peor desde que el clan Uzumaki prácticamente se había hecho la máxima potencia o estaba al menos en el camino de hacerlo. No ayudo en absoluto en su mente que Uzumaki Naruto no tuviera un respeto muy grande por ellos algo que en la mente de los ancianos debería ser ya que estaba comprometido con su heredera del clan algo que el sabia que ellos querían recriminarle aunque fuera una completa perdida de tiempo y energía

Mientras el pensaba en que hacer y como actual al respecto de todo esto detrás suya su esposa Himawari se veía preocupada. No es por nada que como madre sabia muy bien que las cosas en la familia no iban bien. Desde el dia en que prácticamente los ancianos obligaron a Hiashi a indicar que Hinata no era valida como heredera ella había visto a su hija cambiar considerablemente. Ella aun era cariñosa con ella y su hermana pero en su humilde opinión el clan se podía ir por completo a la muerda

No era una cosa que le gustaba de ver ya que después de todo el clan era su familia pero su familia le había dado la espalda por lo que ella podía entender mas o menos la opinión de su hija de no querer tener nada que ver con el clan. No había nada que quería mas que volver al pasado e impedir que lo que hicieron los ancianos tuviera lugar pero sabia que era un imposible de hacer no solo porque lo del viaje del tiempo era imposible sino porque los ancianos se habrían salido con la suya si o si también

Hiashi miro a su esposa que estaba detrás de el y pudo ver la mirada de preocupacion en ella. Una mirada que el sabia era parcialmente responsable por haber empujado a su hija en la dirección que ella llevaba. Una mirada que sabia que era responsable porque con la situación actual del clan Uchiha los ancianos seguramente intentarían de ordeñar el máximo posible con la futura alianza entre el clan Hyuga y el clan Uzumaki. No le gustaba esa mirada pero era poco lo que el podía hacer por aliviar esa misma mirada porque después de todo el era responsable de esa mirada

´´No debes preocuparte tanto Hima-chan. Estoy mas que seguro de que podremos resolver la situación de alguna manera. No creo que los ancianos vayan a tratar de entrometerse demasiado al respecto por temor a las represalias de los vasallos uzumaki``. Y eso le hizo sentir un poco de miedo porque sabia que los ancianos bien podían intentarlo en realidad lo cula seria bastante preocupante a decir verdad

´´No digas cosas que no puedes cumplir de ninguna manera Hiashi. Ambos sabemos que los ancianos van a ver la posible alianza como una forma de explotar la situación a favor de ellos mas que del clan Hyuga y creo que ambos sabemos como el clan Uzumaki podría tomarselo``. Los vasallos uzumaki no eran la mejor gente con la que tratar y tenían después de todo una reputación de no prisioneros después de todo

´´Creo que no hay que preocuparse. Si bien los ancianos son hambrientos de podr y posición no creo que vayan a ser tan increíblemente idiotas como para desafiar a un clan que tiene una reputación como la que tienen los Uzumaki Himawari``. No sabia si se estaba engañando a si mismo o si estaba siendo sincero cien por cien. Despues de todo los ancianos eran terribles en la toma de decisiones en el mejor de los casos y seguramente enfadarían ya sea a posta o accidentalmente a los Uzumaki

´´Creo marido que estas subestimando lo que los ancianos son mas que capaces de hacer. Te estas olvidando de que ellos son las mismas personas que no tendría ningun problema con vender a tu hermano gemelo para escapar de una situación poblematica``. Ella sabia de lo que hablaba ya que después de todo los ancianos no habían tenido ningun problema con sacrificar a Hizashi para salir del problema con Kumo (no es que ella fuera a negarse pero el hecho de que los ancianos ya parecían estar dispuestos siempre le pareció malo)

´´Se que no tienes en mente muy agradable a los ancianos Himawari y creeme cuando te digo que yo mismo no me fio demasiado de ellos pero son una necesidad del clan que viene con este clan desde la antigüedad. Los ancianos estan para asesorar al líder y en ocasiones toman decisiones en nombre del líder pero nada mas``. Cuando vio como su esposa fruncia el ceño sabia que los ancianos estaban en la lista negra de ella no es que el fuera a defenderlos demasiado

´´Les das demasiada libertad de accion Hiashi y un dia de estos vamos a tener un serio problema con ellos te lo puedo asegurar. Su confianza absoluta de que saben lo que hacen no es solo molesto pero es un completo peligro para nuestra familia. Ya has visto lo que ha hecho con nuestra hija mayor``. Ella sabia que estaba atacando a un punto débil pero ella no iba a perdonar de ninguna manera a esos cabrones por su parte en hacer la vida de su hia mas difícil asique ella no se disculparía por nada en el mundo

Hiashi solo pudo soltar un suspiro al escuchar las palabras de su esposa. No es que el pudiera decir gran cosa a favor de los ancianos ya que ella había utilizado un ejemplo mas que brillante para referirse a ellos. Los ancianos habían empujado mucho la situación que había sin ninguna duda explotado en sus caras al respecto porque su hija ahora no veía a los Hyuga como aliados sino como posibles enemigos. No quería decir nada a favor de los ancianos slvo que estaban muy equivocados pero el sabia que deshacere de los ancianos solo atraería problemas en el clan. Los ancianos eran una de las presencias necesarias del clan y no se podían evitar de ninguna manera

´´De todos modos es posible que los ancianos estén ahora mas ocupados de lo que han sido en un tiempo planificando acerca de que hacer al respecto del clan Uchiha. Despues de todo veinte muertos y saber que posiblemente estaban apoyando un golpe de estado podría hacer que los Uchiha sean mal vistos por el publco``. Cualquier cosa que sacase de su mente a los ancianos era en su humilde opinión algo bueno pero cuando vio a su esposa fruncir el ceño supo que iban a tener problemas

´´Estas olvidándote de que si bien los ancianos se podrían enfocar en este tema es muy posible que los otros clanes busquen también algun tipo de intervención aquí dentro. Ya puedo ver a los uzumaki apoyando a los Uchiha en vez de tratar de desacreditarlos como muchos harian``. Si Naruto se parecía en algo a su madre lo mas seguro es que pensaría de esta manera ya que veria la oportunidad de apoyar a los uchiha como una manera de afianzar a los uzumaki al mismo tiempo

´´Eso es cierto y eso nos colocaría también en un entredicho ¿no es asi? A decir verdad no hay una solución fácil para esta situación. Lo queramos o no los asesores ancianos podrían muy bien poner al clan Hyuga en una situación complicada``. Le costo aceptarlo pero era tan sencillo que no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Si hacían cualquier cosa que molestase a los Uchiha podían cabrear a los Uzumaki por lo que los tendrían como enemigo en vez de aliado lo cual era malo

´´Hiashi lo que no estas contando para nada es el hecho de que tu hija esta por casarse en unos años con el heredero de Uzu. Te guste o no las decisiones del clan ahora pueden muy bien afectar de manera doble. Si actuamos de manera que puedan crear algun prejuicio a los Uzumaki ellos lo verán mal y viendo como el clan ha tratado a Hinata ¿de que lado piensas que se pondrá?``. Y eso a ella le dolia. El saber que muy posiblemente su hija preferiría elegir a los Uzumaki antes que a su familia

´´¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? No hay mucho que pueda hacer para evitar esto Himawari ya que mientras el heredero de Uzu no tiene que responder ante nadie yo si tengo que responder ante alguien y si los ancianos deciden que quieren molestar a los uchiha hay muy pocos que no les harán caso``. Por no decir que seguramente la mayoría del clan les haría todo el caso del mundo

Eso era lo malo de su clan. Habian crecido muy orgullosos de su liea de sangre y habían competido a lo largo de años contra los Uchiha. Ahora verían la oportunidad como una oportunidad única de meterse con los Uchiha por lo que era de lo mas seguro que los miembros de su clan harian cualquier estupidez y tontería que veria en mal lugar al clan y el no podría hacer nada para evitarlo

´´Sera entonces mejor que te empieces a preparar para responder a los uzumaki seguramente ya que ellos verán tus acciones como un insulto y buscaran cualquier manera de resolver la situación mas a su favor que el nuestro y no puedes negar de ninguna manera que ellos tienen sus razones para actuar asi después de todo``. Ella dejo de hablar y se fue de inmediato. No tenia mas ganas de tener una discursion de política y menos aun cuando sabia que ella no iba a ser escuchada

Mientras Hiashi y Himawari estaban teniendo su conversación era tal y como se esperaba teniendo lugar una reunión del consejo de ancianos del clan Hyuga. El consejo de ancianos estaba formado por los ancianos o anteriores patriarcas de las cinco familias de la rama principal del clan Hyuga. Cada uno de ellos había sido un líder de su rama familiar y en honor a su edad y sabiduría (esto lo digo con cierto sarcasmo) ellos ocupaba estas posiciones para asesorar al líder del clan durante su gobierno en el clan y para asegurarse de que no se desviaba del camino adecuado de los Hyuga

Por desgracia para los ancianos eran solo una voz y no tenían técnicamente ningun voto en como se dirige el clan pero con la suficiente presión habían podido en mas de una ocasión forzar a Hiashi a tomar decisiones que estaban mas de acuerdo en sus opiniones que las del propio cabeza de clan. Podía parecer una accion inadecuada pero ellos sabían mejor que Hiashi después de todo. Por desgracia ellos tenían ahora un problema muy severo en la forma del clan Uzumaki ganar mas y mas poder por momentos

Ellos sabían que el clan uzumaki se estaba recuperando a un ritmo mas que alarmante. En solo diez años la presencia conocida del heredero del clan Uzumaki había impulsado seriamente las alianzas hechas por el clan lo cual había entregado una gran cantidad de poder a los Uzumaki. Habian golpeado de manera sistematica a muchos de los aliados de los Hyuga hechos en forma de los nobles civiles y se habían hecho con el oído del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni. En pocas palabras el clan Uzumaki tenia mucho poder y no ayudaba a que posiblemente tendría una línea de sangre en la forma de la heredera Hyuga

´´Caballeros llamo a esta reunión a comienzo y cierto el tema de dicha reunión: la posible debilidad del clan uchiha. Creo que es hora de comenzar a moverse de manera mas agresiva para consolidar el poder del clan Hyuga como el clan mas fuerte de Konoha y Hi no Kuni``. Hyuga Takaro era el padre de Hiashi y un hombre que estaba firmemente arraigado en las costumbres del clan y que tenia un ideal un tanto muy agresivo

´´Con posible debilidad del clan Uchiha te refieres a sus veinte oficiales asesinados. Te refieres a la perdida del líder del clan uchiha acusado por posible traición y también te refieres a la posible situación de todo el clan ser investigado por posiblemente estar pensando un golpe de estado contra Konoha ¿estoy equivocado?``. Hyuga Karou era un hombre conservador e inteligente pero que tenia ciertas ideas mas bien vasadas en mover al clan de manera agresiva. Su forma de ser era casi siempre apoyada por Takaro

´´No son rumores. Se ha comprobado de que efectivamente hay veinte ninjas Uchihas en la morgue asesinados por un grupo de ANBU. Al parecer Danzo quería aprovechar los pensamientos traidores de unos pocos Uchiha para tratar de obtener algunos de los ojos de su clan``. Hyuga Kaemi era una de las pocas mujeres del consejo y era una mujer mas bien despiadada que tenia un firme control de sus emociones. Para ella todo el mundo era un bien u objeto nada mas y nada menos y cualquiera podía ser sacrificado por el bien del clan

´´Oh eso es bueno. Podemos hacer ver al clan Uchiha con una luz negativa a lo largo del pueblo. Extender rumores y tratar de todas las maneras poner a los civiles en contra de los miembros del clan. No es como si fuera nada difícil de hacer teniendo en cuenta que los civiles siempre se guian por los rumores mas estúpidos``. Hyuga Miri estaba mas que emocionada con toda esta información. Esto significaría un duro golpe a las creencias de superioridad de los Uchiha y seria un beneficio para los Hyuga

´´Creo que todos nos estamos adelantando demasiado a esto. Creo que estais olvidando perfectamente que mientras los Hyuga somos un clan poderoso no somos un clan fundador. No importa cuanta presión pongamos pero mientras los Uchiha sean vistos como un clan fundador muchos no los verán de mala manera además hay un punto que creo que todos tenemos que tener en cuenta``. Hyuga Tenkou era posiblemente el mas despiado e inteligente de los ancianos y era un hombre con una mirada mas amplia de lo que muchos Hyuga tenían

´´No fue un ninja de Konoha normal y de a pie que puso final a los planes de rebelión sino que si es bien sabido fue la matriarca del propio clan quien les puso final y esto hara ver a los Uchiha bajo una luz diferente. Simplemente no podemos ir y decir que los uchiha son traidores con esta información``. Tenkou aunque siempre interesado en la evolución del clan no iba a ser estúpido y lanzar a su clan a las arenas movedizas y esta situación lo podía ser sino se andaban con cuidado

´´¿Fua la matriarca del clan la que puso fina a las ideas de Fugaku? Esa es una noticia un poco mas preocupante. Esperaba que hubiera sido un grupo de ANBU bajo las ordenes del Hokage porque esto significa simple y llanamente que no podremos asi como asi hacer una campaña de difamación contra ellos``. Miri se quejo de haber perdido una oportunidad tan brillante en realidad para poder apoyar las ventajas del clan Hyuga frente a los demás clanes

´´Es peor. Con la matriarca del clan interviniendo directamente en contra de su esposo eso la convertirá en la trágica mujer que puso a Konoha por encima de su marido haciendo de esta manera que cualquier intento de desacreditar al clan Uchiha se vea como los intentos de personas que odian a la mujer y que únicamente quieren el poder``. Era lo malo de los juegos de poder ya que uno siempre tenia que estar preparado para hacer lo que tenia que hacer por el poder aunque siempre habría consecuencias

´´Mierda esto hace que nuestra forma de lanzar ataques contra el clan uchiha se vea mermada. Todavia podemos lanzar algun que otro gancho contra ellos e incluso insultarlos pero se nos vera mas como personas ansiosas de poder como tu mismo has dicho ¿Qué otro curso de accion podríamos tomar?``. Era preocupante no poder hacer lo que ellos pensaban que era lo mejor para el clan pero lanzar un ataque asi seria contraproducente en el mejor de los casos

´´Siempre podemos alegar en las capacidades del clan Uchiha. O mas bien menospreciar a los miembros de la policía militar después de todo fueron sus oficiales y cabeza de la fuerza militar los que estaban tramando algun tipo de golpe de estado contra Konoha``. Era una posibilidad mas bien elegante y única a la que todos estaban pensando solo que el anciano en hablar fue el primero en decirlo

´´Si bien es una buena idea utilizar las incapacidades de los Uchiha para detener a los miembros de la policía militar de tramar el golpe de estado creo que todos estamos olvidando que al alegar de esta forma a la policía militar también alegamos a la Hokage por no haber hecho un buen trabajo en descubrirlo``. Y eso hizo que todos se estremecieran de miedo. Hiruzen era un hombre suave pero Tsunade no tendría piedad con ellos de ninguna de las maneras por lo que lógicamente el indicar que la mujer Hokage era parcialmente responsable de esto seria muy malo para ellos

´´Como sino fuera demasiado malo también tendríamos que tener mucho cuidado con la forma de expresar nuestra opinión en contra de la policía. No fueron los números ni fueron los intermediarios los que se ponían a planear sino que eran los oficales todos ellos bien vistos por la aldea. Insultar o meterse con ellos querria decir que nosotros menospreciamos a los que fueron elogiados desde un principio por el pueblo``. Y eso seria muy malo de hacer

´´Simpre podemos buscar una forma de censura contra el clan uchiha por no haberlo impedido antes y ya esta. Deben de haber sabido de la mentalidad de los oficiales y el propio cabeza de clan desde hace un tiempo ¿Por qué ha pasado esto ahora?``. Una muy buena pregunta que se hacían todos ellos en realidad

´´Creo que estamos empezando a volvernos completamente paranoicos todos los presentes. Tambien creo que debo mencionar que no creo que sea la mejor de las ideas de meternos contra la situación aun. No hasta que tengamos toda la información del evento lo cual podría llevar un tiempo``. Necesitarian chantajear a las personas adecuadas para aprender los asuntos que habían implicado este posible golpe de estado contra Konoha

´´Eso llevara tiempo. Tiempo que cualquiera de los clanes podría aprovechar para moverse en cualquier dirección al respecto del clan uhiha. Sino actuamos cuando el hierro todavía esta candente las posibilidades de que esta oportunidad se pase de largo son muy altas``. Takero no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de humillar de alguna manera a los uchiha sin embargo era bastante obvio que la voz se había decidido en el clan Hyuga de consejeros

Y sin ninguno de ellos tener la mas minima idea una joven de pelo añil y los ojos de color lavanda había estado observando cuidadosamente todo y como discutían. Ninguno de ellos sabria nunca que Hyuga Hinata se había enterado de todo lo que ellos habían discutido y menos aun habrían sabido que se lo diría a su prometido

* * *

 **-Torre Hokage. Despacho Hokage-**

Mikoto acaba de hacerse a la idea de tener que liderar el clan. No tenia ninguna cosa en contra de ello ya que después de todo fue formada para liderarlo por su padre pero eso no quería deir que estuviera muy a gusto con la idea de ser la nueva cabeza del clan Uchiha ya que ella lo que mas quería es tener una vida de lo mas normal posible. Al parecer sus planes se habían encontrado con un doloroso bloque al pasar esto

Tambien tendría que hacer un ajustado recuento de las fuerzas Uchiha. Si bien ella aun mantenía los ochenta ninjas de la fuerza policía de los Uchiha eso no quería decir para nada que ella estuviera satisfecha con ello. Tendria que hacer un recuento de los niños Uchiha y empezar a entrenarlos desde muy jóvenes algo en lo que estaba totalmente en contra pero teniendo en cuenta las necesidades del clan ella sabia que no tenia mas alternativa ya que después de esta reunión podría verse golpeada con peticiones de todo tipo de Tsunade

En silencio ella estaba maldiciendo a su antiguo esposo ya que no podía creerse la absoluta estupidez de sus planes ¿Cómo pudo pensar en todo esto? Era obvio que alguien había liderado a su marido por el callejón en el que se había metido y si ella podía apostar por alguien ese alguien seria el enmascarado. Era una suerte que ese hombre no había tratado de hacer nada mas al clan uchiha mientras estaba en Konoha y fue solo una suerte que solo se había reunido con los ancianos, Fugaku y los oficiales. Tendría que terminar la purga después de que terminar aquí

Era solo un golpe de suerte en su opinión que el clan se había escapado de sufrir mas golpes por parte de lo que ya tenían. Tal vez si de alguna manera el clan hubiera sido empujado por la propia aldea a causa del ataque del Kyubi entonces y solo entonces Fugaku habría tenido todo el apoyo del clan pero afortunadamente Hiruzen había hecho un trabajo adecuado para evitar esta situación y eso significaba que de ninguna manera tendrían que preocuparse por las reacciones de los ciudadanos aunque ella podía decir que habría el típico imbécil que se quejaría de todo esto

Ella sabia mejor de lo que nadie podía llegar a imaginarse todos los posibles efectos que habrían en el clan Uchiha. Por un lado el clan la podía aceptar fácilmente aunque ella sabia definitivamente que los ancianos iban a tratar de dirigirla como ellos quisieran algo que impediría a la buena usanza de eliminarlos de manera definitiva ya que ella no iba a tolerar de ninguna manera la presencia de alguien que en algun momento se oponga a ella en la dirección del clan

Tsunade miro a su alumna que estaba encerrada en sus propios pensamiento y solo pudo sentir simpatía. A causa de las acciones de Fugaku ella tendría que liderar el clan hasta que su hijo mayor estuviera listo para hacerse cargo. No es que ella no esperase que Itachi estuviera listo en poco tiempo ya que después de todo Itachi era un verdadero genio que no solo era hábil por haber nacido con la mentalidad sino que además de todo Itachi se esforzaba para alcanzar las habilidades requeridas

Pero dirigir un clan y mas aun uno como el Uchiha requeriría una enseñanza diferente a la de ser un Shinobi. Ella sabia eso porque había sido encargada para dirigir a los Senju asique tenia mas que claro que tenia un trabajo por delante de lo mas difícil no es que ella se lo fuera a comentar al joven Uchiha. Itachi no solo tendría que gobernar el clan pero además asegurarse de que los miembros de los clanes de Konoha volvieran a respetar al clan Uchiha una labor que seria difícil a causa de las acciones de Fugaku que posiblemente había hecho algo de daño a la reputación de los Uchiha

Pero ella tenia mas que claro que si había alguien que podía hacer esto era Itachi ya que después de todo Itachi era un joven poderoso con una buena cabeza asique ella solo lo dejaría para el clan Uchiha recuperarse. Sin embargo ahora ella tenia una cosa mas importante que hacer

Tenia que recompensar a Mikoto por sus acciones y tenia la manera perfecta de hacerlo ya que después de todo ella sabia la mejor manera de recompensar al clan Uchiha por no solo no haberse puesto del lado de Fugaku sino además haberse mantenido a si mismos lejos de todo este asunto

´´Miko-chan. Estoy mas que segura de que estas todavía molesta pero hay que discutir un asunto de vital importancia en la forma de que has tratado con una importante amenaza para Konoha asique por favor no te inquietes``. Ella vio que aunque Mikoto se mantenía regia la mujer Uchiha también parecía estar un tanto asustada. Era comprensible después de todo pero no era necesario

´´Lo primero es que Konoha esta mas que satisfecha con la actuación que hiciste para la eliminación de un traidor de aquí y estamos dispuestos a recompensarte por tus acciones``. Las palabras de Tsunade aunque fuertes estaban cargadas de aprecio a la mujer Uchiha que solo solto un suspiro por la información que estaba obteniendo

´´Creeme no puedo ni imaginarme de ninguna manera como te debes de estar sintiendo al tener que traicionar a tu marido pero era un traidor y no solo era eso pero estaba tramando hacer daño a mujeres y hombres que tenían familias. Todas esas personas te deben la vida``. Tsunade vio que Mikoto se relajo un poco mas pero espero a que hablaba. Como Hokage parte de su deber era escuchar para tranquilizar de vez en cuando las cosas

´´Era mi marido Tsunade. El hombre con el que me había comprometido a vivir mi vida y a tener una familia. Y me traiciono. Traiciono a nuestra familia. Estaba tramando para matar a uno de mis únicos familiares con vida ¿Qué mas podía hacer?``. Las palabras salieron simples y sencillas recordándole a Mikoto lo que había hecho y porque lo había hecho y haciéndole prometerse a si misma que no dejaría que Fugaku tuviera nunca su camino

´´Hiciste lo que cualquier mujer que tiene amor por su familia haría. Protegiste a tu único familiar con vida en la forma de Shisui Uchiha. Protegiste al hijo de tu mejor amiga en forma de Uzumaki Naruto. Lo has dado todo por Konoha y me niego a dejarte en la estacada en este mismo momento…mi hija``. Tsunade dio un abrazo a Mikoto que tomo por sorpresa a la mujer Uchiha si la reacción que sentía era algo significativa

´´El clan Uchiha ha sido y siempre será la espada de Konoha Lady tsunade. No importa si hay algunos miembros de nuestro clan que se piensan por encima de las normas y las reglas porque yo misma no lo voy a permitir de ninguna manera asique no tiene que preocuparse por nada mi señora``. Mikoto sabia del juramento del clan a Konoha hace mucho tiempo y tenia la intención de honrarlo pero cuando vio la mirada de Tsunade supo que ella ya sabia que lo haría

´´Se que es lo que haras Miko-chan. Tengo plena fe en ti y no tengo la mas minima duda de que estaras defendiendo a Konoha como cualquier clan ha hecho en estos tiempos pero eso no hace que sienta que tu clan debe ser recompensando. Has hecho un favor grandioso a Konoha al tratar con un enemigo interno y no puedo dejarlo asi como asi``. Ella tuvo que contenerse de reírse cuando vio a Mikoto casi ponerse a protestar algo que se detuvo de manera inmediata a causa de ella pensárselo mejor o mas bien no tener ganas de pelear

´´Se que el clan Uchiha necesita un instructor por asi llamarlo para sus soldados. Un ninja con amplios conocimientos y habilidades que lo coloquen por encima de los ninjas cotidianos. Pero se que ese tipo de ninjas son difíciles de conseguir por lo que he pedido un pequeño favor``. No era mas que ella simplemente hacer saber que dicho ninja ya había cumplido con su cuota de tiempo en ANBU por lo que lógicamente dicho ninja debería de pasar un tiempo de inactividad por lo menos

´´No es necesario que hagas algo asi. Estoy mas que segura de que algunos de los ninjas veteranos del clan Uchiha estarían mas que dispuestos a dar su tiempo para reforzar al clan mientras que nos recuperamos de las bajas que hemos sufrido``. Los veteranos del clan eran pocos debido a que siempre habían sido objetivo de las naciones ninja pero ella estaba mas que segura de que podía contar con ellos para ayudarla a poner al clan en mejor forma física

´´No Mikoto. No será necesario. Este ninja en cuestión se ha dado cuenta de que necesita un tiempo de inactividad y esto de ser un instructor de tus unidades de la policía militar bien podría ser lo que el ha estado buscando todo este tiempo como merecido tiempo de descanso``. Tsunade sabia que le costaría un poco de esfuerzo convencer a Mikoto debido a lo orgullosa que era su alumna

´´Ya veo lady Tsunade pero si es posible de saber ¿Quién será el ninja que se hara cargo de la formación de los mas jóvenes en el complejo?``. Con mas jóvenes ella se refería a los ochenta ninjas que actuaban como efectivos de la policía militar. Se les llamaba jóvenes porque no tenían mas de quince años después de todo y eran amateurs en muchas habilidades

Y la respuesta llego en ese mismo momento cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando pasar posiblemente a l¡uno de los capitanes ANBU mas peligrosos y brutales de toda Konoha: kakashi Hatake. Kakashi no era alguien con quien quisieras bromear o jugar. Se le había llamado la trituradora de carne porque su equipo ANBU había pasado por el infierno bajo su mando para asegurarse de que eran ninjas mas que competentes

Kakashi solo solto un susiro. Despues de haber pasado diez años en ANBU lady Tsunade había pensado que era una buena idea ponerlo aquí en esta posición como el instructor de los veinte equipos de los subordinados del clan Uchiha. Normalmente el se habría quejado de ser por asi decirlo un instructor pero había varias razones por las que no se quejaba de todo esto y que en parte lo habían puesto de acuerdo para ponerse como instructor

En primer lugar era la paga. Se trataba de una paga de Nivel B lo cual eran cincuenta mil Ryos al mes. Era una paga simple y buena por hacer nada mas que entrenar lo cual estaba bien con el. Se le daría un incentivo de veinticinco mil por cada objetivo cumplido en el desarrollo de los jóvenes Uchiha que implicaba alcanzar los niveles especificados en habilidad. Esto significaría trabajo duro pero teniendo en cuenta que los pondría en grupos de cuatro eso no lo hacia imposible

Otra razón para hacer esto era por Obito. No abandonaría el clan de su amigo fallecido cuando mas lo necesitaban por lo que echarles un cable serviría para pagar su deuda con el joven Uchiha que le hizo darse cuenta de que hay cosas mas importantes que cumplir con la misión. El cumpliría su deuda con el joven Uchiha y haría a los jóvenes Uchihas una de las fuerzas mas virulentas conocidas (tan peligrosas como su escuadron formado en ANBU) y al mismo tiempo se ganaría una paga mejor que mejor ¿no es asi?

´´Yo. He oído que estan en necesidad de una picadora de carne para los jóvenes de la fuerza regular de la policía militar Uchiha``. La expresión sonriente de Kakashi no tuvo precio y Mikoto solo podía pensar que iba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza para el clan en los próximos días aunque al menos seria por algo bueno

* * *

 **-Oto no Kuni. Base de Orochimaru-**

Orochimaru del Sannin era un hombre que muchos no querrian tener como enemigo. Implacable, letal, despiadado y sin ninguna moral. Estos eran algunos de sus atributos sin contar con su absoluta inteligencia superior obre muchos otros. Nadie querria a este hombre como un enemigo y sin embargo muchos pensaban que lo podían obtener como un aliado ¿Por qué? Porque el verdadero enemigo de Orochimaru no era otra que Konoha

Orochimaru tenia un gran odio hacia la aldea de Konoha debido a sus motivos de que le expulsaron. El que había tenido cientos de recursos para su investigación ahora estaba cortado de mano de obra competente y de recursos valiosos. Sin embargo sabia como ganar recursos. Una palabra aquí, una palabra allá y el contaria con el apoyo de aquellos que también odiaban a Konoha

Sin embargo Orochimaru era paciente y sabia que no podía cargar contra su enemigo si como asi. Konoha era una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja por una buena razón por lo que obviamente lanzarse en picado a por ellos era una completa estupidez en su mente por eso Orochimaru prefería esperar tranquilamente hasta que se le presentase una oportunidad perfecta de golpear a sus enemigos. Y por fin se le había presentado una oportunidad. O mas bien varias oportunidades únicas

Danzo se encontraba sentada tranquilamente mientras pensaba en como todo se había jodido desde el ataque del Kyubi. Lo que debería de haber catapultado su merecido ascenso se acabo convirtiendo en su pesadilla. No solo fue expulsado de su asiento de poder sino que además todo por lo que había trabajado durante mas de cuarenta años se fue el infierno asique no estaba nada feliz

Todo comenzó con Hiruzen ser sentimental y traer a Tsunade para cuidar al jinchuriki del Kyubi. Ese fue un error en su mente que no debería haber cometido. El jinchuriki era un arma, un activo y el se lo entrego a la mujer para hacer lo que el quisiera. El que había hecho todo lo posible por hacer accesible a los jinchurikis se encontraba ahora con eso no ser posible de ninguna manera

Tsunade y los vasallos luego empezaron a atacar. No a e de manera directa pero si a sus aliados. Era bastante obvio que ellos querían beneficiarse de la muerte de Kushina y los vasallos no tomaron a bien esa actitud por lo que devolvieron el fuego con fuego. Atacaron sin piedad y lentamente todos los aliados que el tenia en Hi no Kuni se esfumaron no queriendo saber nada de el porque no querían tener mas la atención de los Uzumaki. Cobardes la totalidad de ellos

Entonces Hiruzen decidio dejar su puesto a Tsunade para que lo reemplazara. Eso era malo. Muy malo. Tsunade ya tenia el respaldo del poder Senju y uzumaki. Siendo Hokage también la convertiría en una presencia política sin rival. Había tratado de conseguir a los diferentes nobles de Hi no Kuni para anularlo pero nadie se atrevió a moverse. Las acciones de años de los Uzumaki de atacar a los que consideraban una amenaza había asustado a cualquier político y comerciante

Tsunade se hizo con el poder y lo echo. Se baso en las normas de Konoha. Normas que el se había estudiado por completo solo para ella quitarlo de en medio como si no fuera mas que una mierda en su opinión. El que lo había dado todo por Konoha (en su mente delirante por supuesto) fue expulsado como si ya no valiera mas y finalmente fue expulsado de Konoha debido a que adivinaron sus planes. Juro venganza

Y por eso le pidió a Tobi que lo trajera aquí. Colaboraria con Orochimaru. Juntos los dos de ellos traerían a Konoha de rodillas antes de el alzarse como el nuevo mayor poder y hacerse con el control de todo Hi no Kuni. Nadie se lo impediría porque contaria con el respaldo de un ninja de Rango S que tenia acceso a algunos elementos únicos. Konoha no sabria lo que le esperaba para nada

´´Tienes que tener una buena razón para estar aquí Danzo porque de lo que se ya no solo no eres un anciano venerable de Konoha pero además te han tildado de traidor``. Kabuto era un muy buen espia y el hecho de que sabia como colocarse a si mismo en buenas posiciones le hizo fácil obtener la información que requería en cualquier momento

´´Estoy aquí porque creo que entre los dos de nosotros podemos golpear a Konoha. Se su seguridad. Se todo acerca de sus patrullas. Tu consigues los números y los entreno. Juntos podemos traer a Konoha de rodillas``. La idea de asociarse con orochimaru como un igual no le gustaba a Danzo pero sabia que no tenia mas remedio que hacer esto ya que de lo contrario no estarían en el mismo barco para nada

´´Tengo que decir que la idea de atacar a Konoha se me había pasado por la cabeza pero se requeriría algo mucho mas que números para atacarlos. Tendriamos que obtener no solo su seguridad sino también tendríamos que obtener poderosos aliados y atacar en el momento mas justo``. Orochimaru vio una inmensa posibilidad aquí y no iba a dejarla escapar asi como asi pero tenia que ordeñar todo de manera calculada y no solo y unciamente saltar como un joven tonto

´´Aun no es el momento mas idóneo de atacar tu mismo lo has dicho pero creo que estas olvidando que en tres años los exámenes chunin se celebraran en Konoha por lo que podemos utilizar ese año para lanzar un ataque. Nos dara tiempo sin ninguna duda``. El había sido en contra de los exámenes chunin pero Hiruzen siempre los había visto como una oportunidad de demostrar su calidad a los dignatarios. Esta vez seria su perdición

´´Ohhhh los exámenes chunin. Seria una buena forma de atacar no solo a Konoha sino a todo Hi no Kuni. De hacer caer el mundo en el completo Caos. Si ya puedo verlo como un buen escenario``. Solo de pensarlo podía decir que seria una buena fecha en realidad. No solo podría matar a muchos de Konoha pero además eliminaría a la realeza de Hi no Kuni haciendo que Hi no Kuni cayera en caos y por tanto que cualquiera con ideas mas bien agresivas hacia Hi no Kuni podría aprovecharlo por completo

´´Es una idea que se que te ha ocurrido pero como he dicho necesitaras mi ayuda. Necesitaras alguien que sabe como funciona la seguridad del pueblo y yo soy ese alguien que puede fácilmente hacerte saber todo eso. Tambien necesitarias saber las medidas de seguridad de Konoha y necesitaras a tus tropas entrenadas. Yo soy tu mejor oportunidad de acabar con Konoha``. Era una realidad por mucho que fuera también un improbable

´´Tienes parcialmente razón Danzo. Necesito de alguien que sabe su seguridad. Necesito saber sus patrullas por Hi no Kuni para mover bien a mis tropas. Necesitare alguien que pueda formar adecuadamente a mis tropas de asalto para el gran dia. Y si ahí es donde entraras tu pero hay algo mas que quiero de ti``. Orochimaru casi podía sentir el placer de la venganza contra Konoha en ese mismo momento. Solo necesitaba algo mas para hacerlo de lo mas perfecto

´´Espero que ese algo que necesites mas sea una cosa que sea en verdad necesaria y no solo una golosina que nada mas que quieres por lo que podras beneficiarte``. Danzo no iba a ser el niño de los recados de Orochimaru de ninguna manera. Si Orochimaru quería algo de el seria mejor que fuera una cosa que en verdad fuera valiosa

´´Ya ves Danzo para que la venganza sea completa sobre Konoha precisare de algo verdaderamente poderoso. Un instrumento único por asi llamarlo que me dara la clara victoria sobre nuestros enemigos y los destruirá por completo sin darles la mas minima oportunidad``. Era tan grandioso y fácil de conseguir en su humilde opinión esto pero hacer que Danzo se lo entregase seria aun mejor ya que le daría mayor satisfacción

´´Quiero que me consigas las células del Shodaime y Nidaime Hokgae. Voy a destruir Konoha valiéndome del poder de dos de los fundadores de Konoha. No habrá mayor satisfacción para mi que ver undirse esa condenada aldea siendo por las manos de los que lo dieron todo por la aldea``. Oh si el ya podía ver a Konoha undirse en la desesperación cuando los dos antiguos Hokages empezaran a masacrar a todas las personas a su alance y pudo ver con su ojo que Danzo mismo estaba aprobándolo. Seria un dia magnifico en tres años

* * *

 **-Ame no Kuni. Amegakure. Torre de Dios-**

Obito solto un suspiro un poco cansado con toda la mierda que había tenido que soportar últimamente. Primero su intento de asegurarse la destrucción del linaje de uzushio (madara temia mas a los Uzumaki que a los Senju y era por una buena condenada razón), segundo su intento de hacerse con el control de Mizu no Kuni y masacrar a los clanes allí (fueron responsables de la muerte de Rin) y ahora finalmente la masacre Uchiha y obtener en sus manos al joven prodigio Itachi. Todo fue un fracaso mayor del que no quería saber nada en este mismo momento

Habia venido a Konoha la noche del diez octubre con un objetivo: matar a Kushina Uzumaki y liberar el Kyubi. Despues de eso convertirían al niño en un jinchuriki y el haría todo en su mano para hacer al niño débil. Sin embargo nada salió como el había esperado. Fue peor porque el niño fue acogido por Tsunade. Pero eso era algo contra lo que no podía hacer nada y tuvo que dejarlo correr. Ademas ya era bastante malo con que el Hokage sabia de su existencia a causa de la preparación de Minato asique pensó que la mejor idea era la de no meterse demasiado en los asuntos de Konoha

Despues de eso dirigió su mirada directamente hacia Mizu no Kuni. Había controlado al Sandaime para aprovechar la rebelión de los Kaguya para matar el máximo numero de clanes de Kiri solo para el joven jinchuriki del Sanbi junto con el del Rokubi se dedicaran a proteger a los clanes y se preparasen para una guerra civil que termino incluso mucho antes de comenzar a causa de la potencia de los clanes ninja y los dos jinchuriki. Y cuando trato de hacerse con el control del Sanbi Jinchuriki todo se jodio

Isobu era el maestro de ilusiones de los Biju y había cogido cariño al compañero que tenia como Jichuriki por lo que cuando el trato de controlarlo a través de controlar al chico se vio expulsado por completo sin ninguna oportunidad de controlar al Jichuriki. Como si eso no fuera bastante malo ahora su presencia era firmemente conocida por los Uzumaki que apoyaron al Sanbi Jinchuriki en la guerra civil y tenían una idea mas buena de cómo funcionaba su Kamui ya que ni el ni Zetsu podían llegar a las islas de uzu

Todo era malo en su mente y todo esto estaba saliéndose de control y tenia que ponerse fin lo antes posible pero justo cuando había tratado de debilitar aun mas a Konoha por la eliminación de los Uchiha lo habían sorprendido porque de alguna manera se habían descubierto sus planes y habían atacado a los participantes antes de que pase lo que tenia que pasar en su humilde opinión. En pocas palabras toda iba mal en su mente y tenia que hacerse algo para remediarlo

Fugaku Uchiha por otro lado estaba rumiando y maquinando en este mismo momento. Lo habían expulsado de la misma manera que Madara fue una vez y lo había hecho su propia esposa. No solo era un golpe a su orgullo como hombre sino que por si fuera peor sus aliados en el clan habían sido asesinados seguramente. Esto era malo en su mente y algo tenia que hacerse para recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho. Algo que le fue quitado por los Uzumaki en su opinión sincera

Pero cuanto mas se lo pensaba menos tenia sentido en su mente. Era desagradable en el mejor de los casos saber que todo por lo que el había trabajado para impulsar el clan Uchiha ahora se verían ensombrecido. Tenia que hacer algo para detener esto pero no sabia que hacer exactamente y tampoco ayudo en absoluto en su mente que los Uzumaki parecían estar varios puntos por delante de el. No le gustaba estar en la pero parte del trato y en ese mismo momento parecía ser asi de lo que el veía

´´Deberias de relajarte. No es bueno nunca estar demasiado empeñado en algo y tampoco es bueno obsesionarse con algo. Esto ha sido un reves temporal y ya esta solo necesitaremos un poco de tiempo para poner a todo el clan una vez mas de nuestro lado. Lo cual es seguro que pase una vez Konoha se vuelva contra ellos``. Obito sabia que las posibilidades de que esto pasase eran del cincuenta por ciento ya que si una vez se impidió que el pueblo mirase con malos ojos al clan entonces las posibilidades de que vuelva a pasar eran muy grandes

´´No dirias lo mismo si lo hubieras perdido todo. He perdido mi reputación, mi prestigio y todo lo que había ganado con esfuerzo y sudor solo porque los Uzumaki de alguna manera se enteraron de nuestros condenados planes y pudieron sabotearlos ¿Cómo quieres que me calme sabiendo que todo lo que mas quería se ha estropeado?``. Dejando que su ira saliera fue posiblemente un error como solo un segundo después de dejar explotar su chakra se encontró chocando contra una pared con mucha fuerza

´´Te pidiria que controlases tu tono aquí mismo ya que esta es la casa de una persona que no eres tu por lo que no dejes que tu chakra reaccione de manera tan violenta ya que desde que has obtenido el Mangekyo y lo estas dominando las posibilidades de tu chakra volverse muy activo son muy grandes``. Obito no iba a dejar que Fugaku de ninguna manera hiciera algun tipo de estupidez en su mente que pudiera hacer que nagato se volviera contra el. Sino podía tener al hijo al menos tendría al padre

´´De todos modos Fugaku creo que no entiendes del todo la situación asique te la voy a explicar. Ahora mismo tenemos un fuerte revés en nuestra contra. Tenemos un jodido problema del mas alto nivel en nuestras cabezas porque por un lado Konoha sabe de mi existencia y seguramente eso por si solo será suficiente como para hacerlos moverse en contra de cualquier posible cosa que planee``. Esto es lo que mas le molestaba de alterar los planes y es que nunca sabe cuanto tendría que alterarlos

´´Esa mujer Senju no es tan alto de una amenaza como tu dices Tobi. Estoy mas que seguro de que podremos tratar con ella. Lo que quiero saber es como vamos a volver a tener el control de Konoha``. En su mente Konoha debía ser suya. Algo malo que tiene el despertar del Mangekyo que puede convertir a las mentes débiles en una obsesion algo enfermiza que solo traería problemas en el mejor de los casos

Obito solo podía suspirar sabiendo que esto no habría pasado con Itachi. El niño tenia una mente muy fuerte y dura pero no pudo jugar con su mente como había planeado hacer y seguramente con conocer su existencia Konoha ya debe estar tomando medidas si a eso le añades que Uzu bien podría diseñar un sello de cualquier tipo para eliminar su habilidad parecía que la mejor decisión que podía tomar es la de mantenerse fuera de las posibles escenas publicas

´´Por el momento Fugaku no habrá ningun movimiento en contra de Konoha. Cuando estes lo bastante fuerte como para no ser vencido por nadie dejaremos saber a todos de tu poder y poco a poco llevaremos al clan Uchiha por el camino que debe tomar``. Tomaria un condeando tiempo pero conseguiría lo que era suyo al recuperar a su Rin de las fauces de la muerte y nadie se lo podría impedir

* * *

 **-Konoha. Complejo Uchiha-**

Si había algo que Sasuke Uchiha era se podía decir que era un niño. Era un niño que pensaba como un niño incluso a la edad de diez años donde los jovenes aspirantes a ninjas ya estaban pensando de forma mas madura. Todo lo que quería era la aprobación de su padre. Podia ser porque al ser el hijo del jefe del clan el pensaba que tenia todo lo que los demás no tenían pero siempre pensó que merecía algo como eso. Algo que le era negado porque su hermano siempre se destacaba por encima de los demás haciendolo ver como un ninja de habilidades inhumanas algo que molesto mucho a Sasuke

Y ahora su madre había expulsado a su padre. Para el no había mayor traición que esta por parte de su madre. Su madre había cometido en opinión de Sasuke un crimen imperdonable que mas tarde o mas temprano tendría que tener respuestas. Pero no en ese mismo momento ya que el era débil aun e incapaz de hacer gran cosa. Pero por esto mismo que ahora estaba agarrando todas sus cosas. No se iba a quedar en la misma casa que la mujer que echo a su padre del clan. No lo podía tolerar ni quería verla (el hecho de que ella fuera mas bien dura con el cuando era un niño insolente podía tener algo que ver)

Mikoto acaba de llegar de la reunión que tuvo con los cabezas de familia del clan. Despues de ejecutar a los ancianos de manera publica ante todo el clan por lo que ella opinaba era traición al aliarse para tratar de controlar Konoha ella pensó que mandaria un buen mensaje y asi lo hizo porque incluso los que en su momento apoyaron a Fugaku ahora estaban mas bien asustados de ella. No ayudaba tampoco que Mikoto había aclarado que la traición se paga con la muerte por lo que en caso de alguno de ellos hacer eso ella los mataria asi de simple

Ahora llegaba a casa y lo primer que veía era a su hijo mas joven que estaba cargando una mochila con lo que ella podía decir eran sus cosas. Y ella supo en ese mismo instante que es lo que pasaba. Pero en vez de ablandarse ella solo miro a Sasuke lo cual puso nervioso al niño ya que había seguramente planeado irse mientras ella no estaba

´´¿Y bien Sasuke? ¿hay algun lugar al que decidas correr como un cobarde solo por que no te gustan como van las cosas?``. Mikoto normalmente no habría hablado asi con su hijo pero después de saber que su marido planeaba ciertas cosas supo que ya no podía permitirse ser una mujer amable en todo momento y si su hijo pensaba que podía pasarla por encima tendría que educarlo de manera correcta

´´Me niego a estar en la misma casa que una mujer que ha expulsado a su compañero de vida. Has expulsado a papa solo porque no estabas de acuerdo con sus políticas y jamás te perdonare por ello``. Sasuke trato de sonar lo mas fuerte posible pero ante la mirada de una kunoihi de rango S esa mirada no era mas que la mirada de un cachorro extraviado por lo que no significo nada

´´Ya veo. Asique en tu humilde opinión debería haber dejado a tu padre llevar al clan a la ruina y matar a un miembro de mi familia ¿es asi Sasuke?``. Ella esperaba que su hijo no dijera que si porque de ser asi ella lo echaría de su casa. No importaba que se estuviera llendo pero seria un mensaje que se enviaría a todo el clan ya que cuando uno era expulsado del hogar era como marcarlo como un paria

´´Papa tuvo que hacer todo con una razón. Era el ninja mas fuerte del clan y deberíamos de haber escuchado sus palabras porque seguramente tendría una buena razón para hacer las cosas asique no creo que deberías de haberlo expulsado``. Sasuke no se retractaría. Su apoyo estaba con su padre de muchas formas y no lo dejaría en la estacada de ninguna de las maneras y menos aun por una mujer que lo echo sin ninguna buena razón

´´Tu forma de defender a tu padre es muy buena Sasuke pero creo que es mejor que entiendas que en esta vida no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere. Tu padre pensó que se merecía una cosa algo mas que muchos otros y perdió en su intento de conseguirla. Si solo se hubiera arriesgado a si mismo no tendría ningun problema con ello pero arriesgo al clan y a mi familia algo que no permitir de ninguna manera``. Mikoto entendía de donde venia su hijo, el amor era una fuerza poderosa pero si su hijo no se controlaba pasarían cosas malas

´´Papa era el ninja mas fuerte del clan y el se merecía el puesto de Hokage por lo que en mi humilde opinión Madre creo que lo que sufrió fue mas que nada un robo a manos de los Senju y uzumaki``. Sasuke habría dicho mas pero se encontró con recibir un tortazo en la cara cortesía de una Mikoto que ahora lo miraba furiosa por sus palabras. Una cosa muy rara en ella

´´Sasuke…eres mi hijo, te amo y te amare por siempre pero dejame que te aclare una cosa. Tu padre era un fuerte jonin pero en comparación con los ninjas mas poderosos que han gobernado Konoha desde su fundación no es mas que una hormiga. Tsunade tiene mas años de experiencia en combate que el. Es una Senju y se mantendrá en su mejor momento por años mientras tu padre envejecerá ¿crees en serio que el se merecía mas el puesto de Hokage que Tsunade?``. Lo que ella no quiso añadir es que mientras Fugaku era con tendencias a actuar cuando su orgullo era herido Tsunade era mas como una serpiente que solo atacaría en el momento justo

´´Entonces no me quedare en esta casa. No me quedare en el mismo techo que la mujer que expulso a mi padre. Un dia me alzare como el legitimo gobernante del clan uchiha y después de eso volveré a traer a papa``. Y con esas palabras Sasuke se fue dejando a Mikoto sola en la entrada mientras contenía las lagrimas por haber perdido a uno de sus hijos

Y aun tendría que esperar la reacción de Itachi a las acciones de Sasuke. Su vida no era comoda por nada en el mundo al parecer


End file.
